


I thought I was Narcissus but I am the lake

by baciamigliocchi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, M/M, Narciso - Freeform, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stranger to love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 146,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baciamigliocchi/pseuds/baciamigliocchi
Summary: In una soleggiata Firenze, ai piedi di un Gigante di pietra, due ragazzi si incontrano e si scontrano per la prima volta. Due mondi diversi, due visioni diverse, due storie diverse.Harry Styles ha ventitré anni e un contratto in esclusiva con Gucci. Ha gli occhi verdi e un sorriso sghembo, oltre che tutto il mondo ai suoi piedi.Louis Tomlinson di anni ne ha ventinove e di poche cose ha bisogno nella vita. Una di queste è sicuramente la sua macchina fotografica.E mentre Firenze racconta una storia d'amore che non è solo una semplice storia d'amore, il mondo tace e la ascolta.Immergetevi con me nelle sue infinite strade, chiudete gli occhi e immaginate la bellezza della città che ci ospiterà in questo viaggio: culla di un amore impossibile.Pensiamo tutti di essere Narciso, ma invece la vita ci inganna e siamo il Lago.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. CAPITOLO I – LE OREADI, chiesero.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringraziamenti.
> 
> Sì, all'inizio. Perché vorrei che leggeste questa storia con la consapevolezza che non è solo mia. Queste parole sono anche di Jessica, Chiara e Celeste. Sono state loro la mia mente quando la mia – quella vera e propria – era troppo vuota per riuscire anche solo ad immaginarsi un continuo. Sono state coloro che mi hanno spinto a non interrompere la scrittura nel momento in cui di idee non ce n'erano più e tutto ciò che scrivevo mi faceva venire la nausea. Sono state loro a scrivere la trama con me, ad aggiustare le mie idee confusionarie e a suggerirmi le loro. Si sono impegnate, forse, più di me in questa storia.
> 
> C'è Jessica in quei dialoghi dinamici che per me sono sempre stati complicati da scrivere.
> 
> C'è Chiara nelle citazioni letterarie e nel cantautorato italiano che sono colonne portanti di questo racconto.
> 
> C'è Celeste nelle idee improvvise e che mi hanno aperto un mondo incredibile e che mi ha donato senza che glielo chiedessi.
> 
> Ci sono tutte loro nella correzione di ogni frase, nel sentimento che ho nascosto dietro ogni parola. Ci sono loro, intrecciate in ogni spazio vuoto e in ogni "punto e a capo".
> 
> È stato un viaggio che è durato più di un anno. Un viaggio lungo e faticoso che ho portato avanti solo per dimostrare a me stessa che ce l'avrei fatta, a scrivere qualcosa su due persone che sento di conoscere così tanto e che allo stesso tempo so non conoscerò mai. Non conoscerò mai i loro veri sentimenti, le loro abitudini, i sorrisi che si dedicano e le parole che si dicono. E allora ne ho scritte di nuove, me le sono inventate io. Giusto per la necessità di creare un altro – l'ennesimo – universo parallelo in cui Harry e Louis si amano, proprio come si amano in questa vita.
> 
> Quindi, grazie a Chiara, Celeste e Jessica.
> 
> Grazie a Harry e Louis.
> 
> Grazie anche a me stessa, alla fine.

****

**I thought I was Narcissus**   
**but I am the lake**

**CAPITOLO I – LE OREADI,** _chiesero._

 _«Perché piangi?»_.

Secondo Freud esisterebbero due tipi di innamoramento.

Il primo, quello più comune e prevalente, è quello in cui l'oggetto amato viene sopravvalutato ed idealizzato. E’ in sostanza quell'amore dei poeti romantici, quello per cui - per me - io che ti amo valgo meno di te che sei amato da me. E si sviluppa quindi una relazione di dipendenza e inferiorità.

Il secondo, _l'innamoramento su base narcisistica_ , è quello in cui il soggetto amante ama l'oggetto per ciò che egli gli fa provare. Non amo te perché sei bellissimo, amo te perché fai sentire _me_ bellissimo.

Harry Styles è un narcisista, nell'innamoramento e nella vita in generale.

 _Narcisismo: culto innaturale o patologico della propria persona_.

In sostanza, il caro, giovane e ricco Styles non riconosce nessun Dio al di fuori di se stesso.

Ama le persone solo per il modo in cui lo fanno sentire.

Bellissimo.

Etereo.

Intoccabile.

Questo potrebbe essere un problema, se non fosse che in realtà, è ciò che lo rende così _unico_.

Unico, è ciò che lui vuole essere.

È ciò che ha sempre desiderato essere.

Unico.

Elevare se stesso così in alto rispetto agli altri, gli permette di esserlo e di ostentarsi, di amarsi e - paradossalmente - di _vendersi_.

E oggi, a soli ventitré anni, si trova a guardare dall'alto del piedistallo divino sul quale si è eretto, l'accalcarsi furioso e concitato di coloro che si ammassano sotto di lui per ammirarlo e venerarlo.

Li vede proprio tutti lì: formiche minuscole che scalpitano per raggiungere la cima del suo piedistallo e anche, solo, riuscire a toccarlo.

Solo per dire:

_Io, una nullità, ho toccato Harry Styles._

E lui le ama, le sue piccole formiche. Ama, senza condizioni di misura, ognuna di esse. E, allora, per riconoscenza e gesto d'amore, ogni tanto si abbassa sulle ginocchia e allunga una mano per sfiorare qualcuna di loro con la punta delle dita.

È ciò che fa: le sfiora, leggero ed effimero, lasciandole con l'aspettativa di qualcosa di più grande.

Qualcosa che non ha mai dato e che mai darà.

Non vuole rischiare ancora.

Non più.

Harry Styles ti guarda, si lascia ammirare, toccare, elogiare, ti sfiora, ti sorride, ti disintegra l'anima, ma. Non si dà.

Harry Styles non dà mai se stesso.

Ti dà un dettaglio, però. Un sorriso. Un angolo di labbra incurvate. Un verde imperturbabile. Un occhiolino tra la folla.

Harry Styles ti dà una sensazione.

Una minuscola parte dell'interezza che forma la sua persona.

Ma non si dà tutto.

Mai.

Ed è questo il suo punto di forza: essere inafferrabile.

Harry Styles è il tempo di una scopata. Di una foto. Di una camminata sulla passerella. Di un saluto per strada.

È labbra rosse, occhi verdi e mani forti. Gambe lunghe e camminata perfetta.

Harry Styles è, in sostanza, quella folata di vento forte che ti rovina la vita.

E che dura un attimo.

E a confermarlo c'è _chiunque_. Chi, anche solo per un secondo, lo ha intravisto sulle pagine di una rivista di moda e ne è rimasto ammaliato. Chi, nel tempo di un incontro di sguardi sfuggenti, si è perso nel verde imperturbabile dei suoi occhi e non è più riuscito ad uscirne. Chi, riconosciuto e amato nel mondo della moda, l'ha vestito una volta e non ha più avuto l'onore di farlo.

Perché Harry Styles, a soli ventitré anni e con le labbra rosse e gli occhi verdi e quelle gambe lunghe, vanta un contratto di tre anni in esclusiva con niente di meno che uno dei più famosi e influenti marchi nel mondo: _Gucci_.

È il loro diamante, la loro stella più brillante, il sogno di ogni stilista che si realizza.

Vestirlo, per chiunque, è come l'orgasmo più desiderato di sempre, dopo mesi e mesi di continua privazione. La scossa più forte, vedere i propri abiti fasciarsi attorno a quel corpo perfetto. L’attimo in cui i muscoli si tendono e l’eccitazione si rilascia. 

E di quell'orgasmo, da un anno per i prossimi due, ne gode - e godrà - solo Gucci.

Ed è proprio nella sede principale di Gucci, a Firenze, che si trova in questo momento.

Le gambe, accavallate in un gesto di elegante compostezza, sono fasciate in uno dei completi che la casa di moda gli ha gentilmente regalato dopo il servizio fotografico di qualche mese prima. Le mani, adornate di anelli ad ogni dito, incrociate sul ventre. I ricci morbidi ad incorniciargli il viso di porcellana.  
La camicia semitrasparente bianca è sapientemente lasciata aperta sul petto, così che i tatuaggi si impongano su chiunque posi lo sguardo su di lui, annientandoli con la loro bellezza.

Davanti ad Harry, nella immensa sala conferenze, Marco Bizzarri e Alessandro Michele si scambiano occhiate preoccupate.

Il fatto è che, nonostante sia uno dei modelli più richiesti, lavorare con Harry Styles è tutto tranne che semplice.

E lo sanno molto bene Bizzarri - il Presidente di Gucci - e Michele - il Direttore creativo.

È proprio quest'ultimo a prendere parola, intrecciando le dita sul tavolo e sporgendo il corpo verso quello di Harry.

"Dobbiamo lanciare la nuova linea, come ben saprai, della collezione autunno **_-_** inverno maschile. Si tratta di abiti appariscenti, elaborati, e sospesi in una frazione di mezzo tra realtà e fiaba. L'idea è quella di uscire dai tipici canoni che la moda maschile ci ha imposto per molti anni, andando a scontrarci con abiti androgini" spiega Michele, guardando Harry e la sua assistente, Sarah.

Liam Payne, il suo manager, è seduto alla destra di Harry e rimane in silenzio a guardare i due uomini davanti a loro, pronto ad intervenire in ogni momento. "Chi meglio di te potrebbe rendere giustizia a tale compito?" domanda.

Harry alza, repentino, un angolo della bocca.

"Nessuno" è veloce a rispondere. Sa che nessuno meglio di lui potrebbe, in nessun modo, essere perfetto per quel ruolo.

Solo lui, che è una spanna sopra tutti gli altri.

La punta di diamante che si è velocemente abituato ad essere.

"Esatto, Harry" interviene il presidente "Per questo stiamo puntando tutto su di te. È un lancio importante, e non possiamo fallire. Potrebbe essere una svolta decisiva nel mondo della moda. Un passo azzardato ma che potrebbe portarci più in alto di Louis Vuitton in fatto di vendite. Sai cosa intendo, vero?"

Il ragazzo annuisce.

Louis Vuitton li batte solo di poco nella graduatoria delle maggiori vendite. Gucci, aggiudicandosi Harry come volto, ha avuto quel trampolino di lancio giusto per poterli scavalcare.

Adesso è il momento di saltare.

"Voglio vedere gli abiti" dice il ragazzo.

C'è una cosa che Harry Styles non fa mai: _chiedere_. Lui dice, impone, ordina, pretende, vuole, esige.

Ma non chiede.

Chiedere non fa per lui. Sa cosa può ottenere e cosa gli è dovuto.

"Quando sarà il momento" risponde il Direttore creativo.

Harry alza un sopracciglio, increspando la superficie piatta del verde della sua iride.

"Adesso" risponde.

Impone.

Ordina.

Lui, al Direttore creativo di una delle più importanti case di moda. A soli ventitré anni.

C'è dell'assurdo, se uno si ferma a pensarci.

Liam è rapido a posargli una mano sull'avambraccio. Il primo avvertimento.  
E' una cosa che ha imparato a fare. Lo avverte quando sa che sta esagerando. Prima una mano sull'avambraccio, poi l'aggiunta di quello che Harry ha soprannominato _Lo sguardo Payne_ , e infine le dita che si stringono sulla sua pelle: delicate ma abbastanza forti da cercare di riportarlo alla realtà.

Quando arriva al terzo step e non ottiene risultati, Liam interviene.

Ed Harry si incazza.

Ma Liam interviene lo stesso.

Quando si sono conosciuti due anni prima, Liam era appena uscito dall'università e Harry aveva già mosso i primi passi importanti nel mondo della moda.  
Si erano casualmente trovati ad una festa in cui Liam neanche doveva essere presente. Il suo relatore l'aveva chiamato all'ultimo minuto per invitarlo, dicendo che sarebbe stata magari un'ottima occasione per immettersi in quell'angolo di paradiso spesso molto chiuso e inaccessibile.  
Paradossalmente, il ragazzo appena laureato, era l'unico che - pur guardando Harry come la divinità che mostrava e sapeva di essere - era anche capace di trattarlo come una persona normale.

Harry l’ha odiato dal primo momento in cui i loro occhi si erano incrociati.

Eppure, si era trovato ad allungargli un biglietto da visita con il suo numero e a dirgli di contattare Sarah per un colloquio di lavoro.

Sei mesi dopo, Liam Payne era il suo manager a tutti gli effetti.

E, nonostante siano passati più di due anni da quell’incontro, Harry continua ad odiarlo ancora per la maggior parte del tempo.

Così si dice, no? Certe cose non cambiano mai.

"Dopo. Quando avremo finito di parlare ti mostrerò i disegni, ma per gli abiti dovrai aspettare lo shooting" Risponde Michele.

"Cosa c'è ancora da discutere?"

È Bizzarri a sospirare, attirando su di sé l'attenzione di Harry.

Sarah, al suo fianco, non si è permessa di aprire bocca.  
Ha studiato, lei, la moda. Lo ha fatto per molti anni. Ha studiato i meccanismi interni, più che le creazioni. Si è addentrata in quel mondo scivolando dietro le quinte, dedicandosi più di ogni altra cosa al mondo alla gestione dei modelli, scoprendo la chiave di volta per farli sbocciare e renderli idoli dei comuni mortali.

Ma poi.

Poi si è ritrovata a lavorare con Harry. Ed Harry non ha bisogno che qualcuno lo renda idolo. Lui è già Dio, divinità in terra, più in alto di tutti.

E adesso siede al suo fianco, in silenzio. L'unico compito, quello di obbedire agli ordini del suo cliente. Della sua piccola grande scoperta.

"Abbiamo in mente di realizzare, per questo lancio, qualcosa di assolutamente unico" inizia il Presidente, mentre Michele annuisce al suo fianco "Abbiamo chiesto la collaborazione di uno dei più famosi e richiesti fotografi di moda degli ultimi anni. E - te lo dico subito - se anche non ti andrà bene, su questa scelta non ammetto repliche, Harry" conclude.

Harry lo guarda, il volto imperturbabile e l'espressione fredda e composta di sempre.

"Chi è?"

E' Alessandro Michele a rispondere. Un sorriso enorme ad increspargli il viso, perché ancora una volta Gucci è riuscito ad accaparrarsi il pezzo migliore sul mercato.

"Louis Tomlinson"

Sarah, in silenzio e quasi dimenticata dagli altri presenti, trattiene il fiato nei polmoni. Quasi desidera non essere mai entrata in quella stanza.

"Non lavorerò con lui" dice il modello, perentorio.

Non lo farà. E se Harry Styles dice che non farà una cosa, non la farà.

"Come ti ha già detto il Presidente, non accettiamo obiezioni questa volta" lo riprende Michele "Louis Tomlinson è ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno. Una leggenda, il re della fotografia in questo momento. E' capace di catturare un attimo nel tempo e renderlo immortale, Harry. Ed è quello che serve a noi: prendere questa collezione e portarla così in alto da renderla immortale. Tu e lui, insieme, potete fare tutto questo" prova a spiegarsi. Il tono calmo e obiettivo non lo abbandona, perché sa che agitarsi - con Harry - non porterebbe a risultati migliori.

"Ci sono molti altri fotografi altrettanto validi con i quali ho già lavorato. Chiamate uno di loro"

Non si scompone nella postura, ma il tono diventa più basso e pungente.

"No, faremo come abbiamo già deciso. Il servizio fotografico sarà seguito da una sfilata in passerella. Tu guiderai gli altri modelli, sarai il primo ad uscire e anche l'ultimo" gli fa sapere Michele.

"Indosserò due abiti, quindi" esterna Harry.

"Tre, per essere precisi. Il terzo lo indosserai al centro della passerella, elevato su un piedistallo che ti permetterà di stare più in alto e attirare gli occhi di tutti su di te e sui vestiti, mentre gli altri modelli ti sfileranno attorno durante i saluti finali"

Harry sorride. Le labbra si tirano immediatamente scoprendo i denti bianchi.

Questo è ciò per cui vive: questo lavoro che gli permette di stare lassù, più in alto di tutti. Ed essere ammirato.

Venerato.

Lui lassù.

"Avete già organizzato tutto, quindi" dice. Un angolo della bocca si alza in una espressione che divertita e anche un po' orgogliosa.

Gli piace essere il centro al quale girano i programmi che vengono fatti. Gli piace che tutto ruoti attorno a sé, e che il mondo sia fermo a guardarlo e cerchi di adattarsi a lui.

Come abbiamo già detto, ad Harry piace essere ammirato.

E' probabilmente ciò che lo soddisfa e aggrada di più, vedersi adulare ed ammirare.

"Al momento sono tutte idee, dobbiamo renderle realtà. Il primo passo è lo shooting, e contiamo sul fatto che tu sia capace di attirare gli occhi di tutti sulla nuova collezione"

"Avranno tutti gli occhi su di me, Alessandro" risponde Harry.

Liam si trattiene dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma non interviene.

"Su di te, ma anche sui vestiti che indosserai. Questo è quello che interessa a noi" interviene il Presidente Bizzarri.

Il suono del suo cellulare interrompe la discussione, proprio un attimo prima che Harry possa rispondere di nuovo.

Gli occhi dell'uomo si muovono veloci nel leggere la mail che gli è appena arrivata. Annuisce tra sé, lasciando gli altri presenti nella stanza nel più completo silenzio. Si spinge indietro gli occhiali sul naso, annuendo poi un'altra volta.

"Louis Tomlinson ha appena scritto alla mia segretaria per prendere appuntamento per lo shooting" inizia "Ci incontreremo domani per decidere le ultime cose, Harry tu lo vedrai direttamente sul set lunedì" dice.

"Non che ci tenga molto" risponde Harry, incrociando le dita sullo stomaco. Le ali della farfalla spiccano sulla sua pelle. Pronte a prendere il volo, ma invece ferme. Lì, su di lui. Quella farfalla rappresenta tutte quelle che non prenderanno mai vita dentro di lui.

Quelle che ha ucciso con il tempo.

Ferme e congelate dentro di sé.

Lo sguardo di Liam lo ammonisce, glaciale e burbero. Il miele dei suoi occhi diventa pece nel riprenderlo senza neanche parlare.

"Dove si terrà lo shooting?" chiede Sarah, aprendo bocca per la prima volta da quando si sono seduti tutti attorno a quel tavolo nell'immensa sala riunioni. Il taccuino poggiato sul tavolo davanti a lei e la penna impugnata tra le dita.

"Ve lo riferiremo entro sabato mattina, ma sarà una splendida sorpresa" sorride Michele, battendo poi le mani e annunciando così la fine della riunione "Vi manderemo ogni dettaglio via mail. Per il momento, Harry, vogliamo solo dirti quanto siamo fieri e onorati di averti nella nostra squadra. Faremo un altro lavoro speciale" conclude.

Harry si alza dalla poltroncina, lasciando che la camicia cada morbida sui suoi fianchi. Allunga una mano chiara e piena di anelli verso i due uomini.

Saluta entrambi con una stretta di mano e un leggero sorriso che però non sfocia in due fossette sulle guance.

Non gli dice che è un piacere anche per lui, tanto lo farà Liam.

Si dirige all'uscita con passo felpato ed elegante, come se stesse davvero sfilando su una passerella. Tutte e quattro le persone nella stanza rimangono a fissarlo ammaliate.

Quando cammina, Harry Styles, dimostra di essere quella divinità che tutti osannano.

**-**

"Sto uscendo, Zayn. Puoi darmi tregua un secondo?" chiede Louis Tomlinson, salutando con un cenno del capo il portiere che – professionalmente- gli apre la porta con un leggero inchino.

Deve ammettere che, da parte di Gucci, prenotargli una stanza nell'immenso e magnifico Grand Hotel Minerva - con vista proprio sulla Chiesa di Santa Maria Novella - è stata una mossa astuta.

Quando mette piede fuori dalla porta si trova catapultato esattamente in Piazza Santa Maria Novella. Davanti a lui la magnificenza della piazza si mostra in tutto il suo splendore.

Il fiato gli si blocca in gola per qualche secondo.

Non si abituerà mai alla bellezza di Firenze.

E' la terza volta, in tutta la sua vita, che ha l'onore di poterla visitare, tra un incontro di lavoro e l'altro, ed è la terza volta che il cuore gli si riempie d'amore nell'ammirarla.

Firenze è la sua divinità.

L'unica che riesce a venerare.

E' arte e amore e bellezza e imponenza. E' storia e presente che si fondono.

E' l'aria pregna di aspettativa, di sogni, di realizzazioni.

Louis non potrebbe essere più innamorato di qualcosa come lo è di Firenze.

Se non fosse per Jackson, che da poco più di tre anni è in realtà il centro del suo mondo, colui che gli ha dato - a tutti gli effetti - la _possibilità_ di capire quanto possa essere potente l'amore per un altro essere umano.

" _Non ci penso neanche, cazzo. Sono mesi che non ci vediamo, porta il tuo bellissimo culo qui_ " risponde l'amico dall'altra parte del telefono.

"Non è colpa mia, in ogni caso. Ricordami un attimo chi è che è stato per due mesi sperso in Indonesia a fare lo shooting del secolo? Che poi, andiamo, due mesi per fare delle foto?" scherza Louis, avviandosi verso il piccolo bar in una stradina laterale del centro, dove ha appuntamento con Zayn.

Lo ha scoperto più di quattro anni prima, quando ha messo piede per la prima volta nella città che gli avrebbe conquistato il cuore.

Era arrivato lì vergine d'amore e ne era uscito profanato e stupefatto.

Il potere di Firenze.

" _Sì ma che foto, Lou! Che foto! Neanche tu saresti riuscito a fare un lavoro del genere, posso giurarci. Porca troia, magari grazie a queste riesco a superare pure Styles_ " dice, scherzando.

Louis riesce a percepire nella sua voce il tipico divertimento velato che lo contraddistingue. Sa che, in realtà, il suo astio nei confronti di Harry Styles non è così autentico come vuol far credere.

Sono usciti insieme qualche volta, paparazzati nei locali mentre parlavano. Due bellezze eteree stagliate sopra al mondo, molti passi più in alto di tutti gli altri.

Undici passi Harry, dieci Zayn.

Quando Louis prova a farglielo notare, ogni volta Zayn recita 'Sai come si dice, no? Tieniti stretto un amico ma ancora di più il nemico'.

E allora che altro vuoi dirgli.

Prima o poi ammetterà che quella spina nel fianco di Styles potrebbe stargli simpatico, ma Louis crede che non succederà mai. Non finché uno dei due sarà ancora vivo.

"Ne dubito, Malik. Styles ha in programma delle foto davvero pazzesche" dice Louis, trattenendo nella gola una risata.

Dall'altra parte del ricevitore il silenzio più assoluto.

Louis vuole davvero, davvero ridere.

" _Tu come lo sai?_ " chiede poi Zayn.

Il fotografo non riesce più a trattenersi. La sua risata rimbomba tra gli edifici in pietra del centro. Ride guardando il cielo stellato di quella notte di maggio.

"Potrei o non potrei essere colui che scatterà quelle foto"

Le sue parole, ancora una volta, sono seguite da un silenzio tombale. Si immagina l'amico seduto ad aspettarlo ad un tavolo isolato del bar. Sa che ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra imbronciate.

Eppure potrebbe scommettere che sia in ogni caso bellissimo.

Lo è sempre, maledetto lui.

" _Dai però, Louis! Che cazzo. Non è giusto, questa era la mia occasione_ " si lamenta Zayn.

Louis ride ancora. Ride più forte. Illumina tutta una Firenze addormentata con la sua risata che esplode nel cielo e vola via.

" _Vaffanculo, sì?_ "

Chiude la chiamata quando si rende conto di essere a pochi passi dal locale dove l'amico lo sta aspettando. Vede l'insegna realizzata a mano e sorride, spontaneo e bellissimo come spesso non si accorge di essere.

Quando entra il calore del bar lo investe in pieno, facendogli distendere il viso in una espressione felice. Le mani sprofondano all'interno delle tasche dei jeans chiari che sta indossando. Si guarda attorno e gli occhi azzurri brillano di un sentimento che mischia _casa_ e _estraneo_.

Giovanni, il proprietario del locale che ha avuto il piacere di conoscere, si avvicina a lui con un largo sorriso sul volto paffuto.

" _Lewis_ " lo saluta, e il ragazzo rinuncia per l'ennesima volta a correggergli la pronuncia "quanto tempo! E' un po' che non ti fai vedere" dice, in un inglese un po' maccheronico e per niente fluente. Louis apprezza comunque lo sforzo.

" _Ciao, Giovanni_ " risponde, dicendo praticamente le uniche parole in italiano che conosce, oltre a _Buongiorno_ e _Grazie_.

Le lingue non sono mai state il suo forte, e nonostante amerebbe imparare a parlare in modo fluente l'italiano, non riesce ad imparare. D'altra parte Giovanni glielo aveva detto, una delle prime volte in cui si era seduto ad un tavolo di quel locale, _l'italiano è bello ma è complicato, figlio mio_.

Louis, a malincuore, non ha mai avuto il tempo di mettersi ad impararlo.

"Come mai a Firenze? Qual buon vento ti porta qui?" si informa, dopo un abbraccio caloroso, mantenendo le mani sulle sue braccia.

C'è una cosa che davvero Louis ama dell'Italia: il calore. La spontaneità. Gli abbracci che arrivano quando non te lo aspetti ma che ti avvolgono come non credevi di aver bisogno di essere avvolto.

"Sempre per lavoro, Giovanni. Credo proprio che mi fermerò almeno due settimane, questa volta" risponde, le labbra scoprono i denti bianchi mentre sorride.

"Son felice, fatti vedere spesso eh" dice l'uomo, allontanandosi per fargli strada verso un tavolo.

Louis lo ferma, una mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.

"Non preoccuparti, Giovanni. Un mio amico è seduto là in fondo" alza un dito per indicare Zayn, che lo sta guardando con gli occhi scuri leggermente divertiti. Il viso una maschera perfetta. La bellezza che diventa reale e prende vita. Figlio di Venere. Metà uomo e metà divinità, ma totale bellezza.

"Ah" risponde il proprietario "Quello è amico tuo? Mia moglie dice che è uno famoso"

Louis ride, annuendo con un cenno della testa.

Ride un sacco quando è a Firenze.

"Sì, è uno famoso" gli dice, camminando al suo fianco per dirigersi al tavolo occupato da Zayn, che lo sta aspettando con una birra scura sotto al naso.

"Ma famoso quanto, _Lewis_? Devo scrivere fuori dalla porta che uno famoso è stato qui?"

"Fossi in te lo farei" gli fa un occhiolino.

E' a pochi passi dal corpo di Zayn che Giovanni si ferma, le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo puntato sul corpo del modello, che li guarda senza dire niente.

"Senti un po', ma come si chiama?" domanda poi.

Louis reprime una risata nello stomaco, buttando un'occhiata al suo amico.

"Zayn, Zayn Malik" risponde.

"E che fa per essere uno famoso?" chiede ancora l'uomo, rimanendo immobile nella posizione presa qualche secondo prima.

"Il modello"

Giovanni stringe gli occhi in due fessure.

"Ma tipo il _fotomodello_?" ripete in italiano " _Mah, mi sembrano tutte stronzate_ "

Poi se ne va.

Louis ride scuotendo la testa, si avvicina a Zayn mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Al mondo c'è qualcuno che non conosce il bellissimo Zayn Malik, allora" esordisce.

L'amico alza un sopracciglio scuro, le dita affusolate che si intrecciano le une con le altre. Lo guarda tenendo il gomito appoggiato allo schienale della sedia e con il busto leggermente ruotato nella sua direzione.

Louis pensa che sarebbe bellissimo fotografarlo, qui. Non come modello ma come _amico_. Immortalarlo in questo sconosciuto bar di Firenze e custodirlo nella tasca interna della sua giacca.

Invece si muove verso di lui, aggira il tavolo per sederglisi di fronte e pianta i gomiti sul ripiano in legno, per poi posare il mento sopra alle mani unite.

"Almeno sa che sono famoso, può dire lo stesso di te?" risponde Zayn. Un angolo della bocca leggermente incurvato verso l'alto.

"Sai, amico mio, che nella vita essere famosi non è tutto ciò che conta?" Domanda, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia nere "E ti sembra il modo di salutarmi dopo che sono _mesi_ che non ci vediamo?"

Zayn ruota gli occhi, aggiustandosi sulla sedia per sedere composto e guardare Louis.

"Sì, senti, cos'è questa storia che fotograferai Styles?" Domanda. Perché, sul serio, al momento è tutto ciò che gli importa.

"Cosa c'è, sei geloso?" lo provoca Louis, sorridendo quando Giovanni arriva a posargli sul tavolo un bicchiere di birra bionda che non aveva ordinato ma che era esattamente ciò che avrebbe preso.

Forse è un po' prevedibile.

"Hai già a che fare con un uomo geloso nella tua vita, non sarò di certo io il secondo" dice Zayn, facendogli un occhiolino "Mi sei mancato da morire" continua poi. La voce che si fa più seria e perde l'ilarità che l'ha contraddistinta fino ad adesso. Si addolcisce in un tono morbido che è famiglia e quotidianità.

"Anche tu, rompicoglioni" risponde lui "Ma non per questo rinuncerò ad essere il fotografo di Styles nella campagna di Gucci" continua, sorridendo.

Zayn alza le spalle, sconfitto.

"Ci ho provato" scherza.

In realtà è felice per Louis, ed è immensamente fiero di lui. Sa quanto la fotografia sia importante per lui, quanto ci tenga e al modo viscerale in cui la vive.  
Ha visto i suoi occhi schiarirsi nel prendere in mano una macchina fotografica. Ha osservato sul suo viso i segni della passione, dell'amore, della necessità. Ha percepito nel suo corpo la dipendenza nel vedere le immagini su uno schermo.

Louis è nato per scattare foto.  
E' nato per rendere immortale un attimo nel tempo e farlo durare per sempre.  
E' nato per catturare la bellezza e renderla magnificenza.

Louis è, probabilmente, _il_ fotografo. Colui con il quale tutti desiderano lavorare almeno una volta nella vita.

Tutti, tranne Harry Styles, a quanto pare.

"Avanti, Malik" inizia Louis, ridendo "Chiedimi quello che vuoi chiedermi e facciamola finita"

"Prima di tutto, ti dico che Styles è un vero bastardo sul set. Una spina nel fianco. Neanche tu sai essere così rottura di coglioni" inizia, ricevendo in risposta solo un sopracciglio alzato di Louis "Ti sto solo avvisando" si difende, mettendo le mani avanti.

"Grazie, tesoro, apprezzo il gesto" commenta Louis.

"E fai bene. Adesso, dimmi di cosa si tratta questo servizio fotografico" dice, posizionandosi meglio sulla sedia, in modo da poter prestare a Louis tutta l'attenzione che merita.

C'è da dire una cosa, prima di andare avanti.

Louis e Zayn si conoscono da quando, appena usciti dal liceo, hanno iniziato l'università. Si sono trovati compagni di stanza in un dormitorio fatiscente. Due letti divisi da neanche cinquanta centimetri e un armadio minuscolo da condividere.

La prima cosa di Zayn che aveva colpito Louis era stato il silenzio.

Zayn era _silenzio_.

Lo aveva caratterizzato per mesi, prima che il ragazzo cominciasse ad aprirsi con lui.

A diciannove anni Louis era l'anima della festa e Zayn il silenzio che ne conseguiva la mattina successiva.

Anni dopo proprio Zayn avrebbe visto l'anima di Louis cambiare, ammorbidirsi, trasformarsi grazie a colui che gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare le feste.

Era stato complicato, all'inizio, per Louis approcciarsi ad uno come Zayn. Non ne capiva le parole taciute, i mugolii di assenso e quelli di dissenso, le poche frasi snocciolate nel corso di una giornata. Per lui che la voce era tutto, le parole pane quotidiano e il divertimento il nutrimento del suo spirito.

Poi, piano piano, qualcosa è cambiato. Louis ha iniziato a cercare quegli occhi nocciola per capire i pensieri che nascondevano, e Zayn ha cominciato a parlare più spesso di quanto avesse mai fatto per permettergli di capirlo.

Due sconosciuti in una stanza troppo piccola erano improvvisamente diventati due amici inseparabili.

È stato complicato, ma tutte le storie più belle hanno un inizio difficile.

Louis era stato il primo ad aver fotografato Zayn, catturato dalla sua infinita bellezza di giovane uomo.  
Per lui, che studiava fotografia e sognava un soggetto tale da poter immortalare, era la realizzazione di un desiderio viscerale.

Un giorno, l'amico era immerso nelle pagine di un libro di arte. Studiava la bellezza che Louis vedeva personificata in lui. Era seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto nella loro piccola stanza e teneva una sigaretta accesa tra le labbra, nonostante dietro di lui incombesse la scritta "vietato fumare".

Louis era stato colpito dal contrasto tra malinconia e noncuranza di quell'attimo.

Aveva afferrato la macchina fotografica che aveva appena liberato dalle infinite foto scattate al paesaggio londinese e aveva, per la prima volta, fotografato un soggetto umano.

Un uomo.

La prima volta per lui, e la prima volta in cui Zayn si era ritrovato ad essere modello. Senza neanche saperlo.

Da quel momento in poi, l'amico era stato il protagonista della maggioranza delle sue fotografie.

E Zayn senza neanche rendersene conto si era ritrovato, improvvisamente, ad essere chiamato per svolgere piccoli servizi fotografici non solo per studenti ma anche per esperti del settore.

Grazie ai soldi guadagnati si pagava gli studi cercando di non pesare sulle spalle dei genitori.

Due anni dopo, quando ormai entrambi erano al loro terzo anno accademico, Zayn aveva ricevuto una proposta che aveva scatenato in lui una crisi e un momento di disagio profondo.

Era stato contattato da uno stagista di una delle agenzie di modeling più influenti del momento. Era stato chiamato perché erano venuti in possesso di alcuni suoi scatti realizzati da un fotografo emergente, ed erano interessati a lui per fargli spazio nel mondo della moda.

Per la prima volta, qualcuno oltre Louis e la sua famiglia, credeva in Zayn tanto da investire su di lui.

Ne aveva parlato con il suo amico, perché accettare l'offerta, che gli era stata proposta dopo il provino, avrebbe significato lasciare Louis da solo ad affrontare l'ultimo anno di università. Avrebbe significato mettere un punto interrogativo alla loro amicizia, al suo futuro, a ciò che aveva pensato sarebbe stata la sua vita.

Louis lo aveva abbracciato di slancio, tuffandoglisi addosso per inondarlo con quella felicità che lui non sembrava provare. Si era incanalato in un discorso concitato su quanto fosse una bellissima occasione, ascoltando le paure di Zayn ma invitandolo con solo due parole:

 _Carpe Diem_.

E una frase: _ci rincontreremo di nuovo, tu da una parte dell'obiettivo e io dall'altra_.

L'amico aveva preso la sua decisione, poi, ma non senza rimproverarlo per le sue citazioni letterarie del cazzo.

Ma non c'era stato bisogno di incontrarsi di nuovo, perché non si erano mai persi.

"Cazzo, non ho proprio speranze che la mia campagna _ZaynxVersace_ rimanga in alto nelle vendite e il mio volto riempia ogni strada" esclama Zayn quando l'amico finisce di raccontargli il lavoro che realizzerà.

Louis ride, divertito. Beve un altro sorso della seconda birra che hanno ordinato quando hanno iniziato a parlare del servizio fotografico.

"Hai ancora un mese e poco più per goderti questa fama, ma il tuo bel faccino sarà comunque in ogni angolo di strada di questo mondo" lo rassicura.

Zayn alza le spalle, per niente dispiaciuto. È felice per Louis. Non è la prima volta che lavora per Gucci, ma è la prima volta che lavora con Harry, e non si sente molto tranquillo.

Tende a preoccuparsi molto, Zayn, soprattutto per Louis. Ma sa che il suo migliore amico è abbastanza forte dal poter mettere al suo posto il modello qualora dovesse esagerare.

"Hai deciso dove fare il servizio fotografico?" si informa il ragazzo, tamburellando con la punta delle dita sul tavolo seguendo il motivetto della canzone che si disperde in sottofondo nel locale.

Louis annuisce, sblocca il telefono pronto a far vedere il set naturale che ha scelto.

"Hai mai sentito parlare del _Colosso dell'Appennino_ , Zayn?" chiede Louis, ricevendo un segno di diniego da parte dell'amico "È una gigantesca scultura metà uomo-metà montagna realizzata da Giambologna al centro di Villa Demidoff a Pratolino" inizia a spiegare "Il gigante sembra uscire dal laghetto sotto di lui, e Giambologna studiò così tanto come rendere reale quell'effetto che riempì di fango, licheni, fontane e creazioni calcaree la parte inferiore della statua. Sai qual è la cosa interessante di questa opera enorme?" non gli dà il tempo di rispondere che continua "Si dice che il gigante pensoso porti con sé un segreto enorme, nascosto tra le stanze e le grotte realizzate nel suo ventre"

Zayn sorride, ammaliato e ammirato.

"Hai proprio intenzione di dare il meglio di te con questo lavoro, non è vero?"

Louis alza un angolo della bocca, portando la mano a scompigliare il ciuffo di capelli castani.

"Forse sono troppo esigente?" chiede, preoccupato.

Zayn si allunga sul tavolo per posare una mano tatuata sopra quella di Louis.

"No tesoro, sei semplicemente il migliore" risponde.

In quel momento il suo cellulare si illumina per l'arrivo di un messaggio.  
Il nome di Alessandro Michele lampeggia sullo schermo.  
Si sono tenuti in contatto da quando Louis ha lavorato per loro quattro anni prima.

" _Harry Styles è un fottuto bastardo che cercherà di farti uscire di testa, ma è la scelta migliore per rendere un lavoro perfetto_ "

Louis sbatte la testa contro al tavolo.

Lo aspettano giorni molto _molto_ impegnativi.

**-**

La macchina sfreccia veloce sulla strada che da Firenze li condurrà a Pratolino.

Il cielo si sta schiarendo, abbandonando i rossori dell'alba per dipingersi di quell'azzurro chiaro tipico di una mattina di maggio.

Harry si è alzato decisamente troppo presto, per i suoi standard. Soprattutto perché è un lunedì mattina e lo sanno tutti che lui e i lunedì non hanno un buon rapporto.

Lo sanno tutti tranne Louis Tomlinson, evidentemente.

Ha espressamente richiesto che fosse sul set prima delle 7.30, così da riuscire a fare i primi scatti con la luce giusta.

Scatteranno fino al tramonto, con una pausa giusto nel primo pomeriggio.

Gli orari che Louis ha fatto avere a Michele, che ha poi a sua volta inoltrato a Liam, sono molto rigidi.

Ma ciò che lo lascia esterrefatto, è la quantità di tempo che pare impiegheranno.

Gucci ha prenotato Villa Demidoff per due settimane.

Due settimane di duro e rigido lavoro.

Harry non pensa di aver mai posato per una stessa campagna per così tanto tempo.

Ma, a quanto pare, le voci che girano su Louis Tomlinson sono tutte vere.

È davvero così esigente come ha sentito in giro. È davvero perfezionista e maniacale. E probabilmente è davvero un rompicoglioni.

Ed a Harry tutto ciò potrebbe anche andar bene, se non fosse che Louis Tomlinson ha un difetto che per Harry è un infimo peccato.

Qualcosa che non è sicuro di riuscire a digerire facilmente, se le voci che gli sono giunte da altri colleghi si rivelassero veritiere.

Non vuole lavorare con Louis.

Gli occhi verdi scrutano il paesaggio, mentre Liam - accanto a lui - controlla le mail sul cellulare e svolge delle chiamate dal telefono del lavoro.

Harry non sa davvero chi possa avere la voglia di parlare con lui nelle prime ore della mattina.

Liam è petulante e logorroico come poche persone che ha conosciuto. Ma in realtà, neanche così tanto. Ma è quel poco in più della media che fa saltare i nervi di Harry.

Ha un basso livello di sopportazione, questo c'è da dirlo.

La sua voce, al momento, sarebbe capace di fargli scoppiare un attacco d'ira incontrollato. E non è ciò che vuole, perché prima di un servizio fotografico deve essere rilassato e concentrato.

Non con i nervi a fior di pelle.

Per questa ragione, crogiolato dalla tenue luce di un pallido sole che sta nascendo, afferra le cuffiette del suo iPod e le infila nelle orecchie.

Sotto questo aspetto, Harry appartiene alla vecchia scuola. Mentre il mondo si è evoluto in applicazioni come Spotify, lui preferisce ancora tenersi il suo piccolo gioiello pieno di canzoni scaricate e consumate dai troppi ascolti.

Gli piace spegnere il cellulare, mentre ascolta la musica, isolarsi dal mondo e permettersi di arrivare ancora più in alto. Per guardare la Terra da lassù - dal cielo - e lasciarsi trasportare dalle parole cantate direttamente nelle sue orecchie, e dalla musica che gli allieta i pensieri.

Si lascia cullare fino a quando la macchina non si ferma all'esterno di Villa Demidoff. Solo a quel punto si sente costretto a togliere gli auricolari e connettersi di nuovo con un mondo che a volte gli sembra andare troppo stretto.

A volte non gli sembra di essere fatto per la terra. Desidera essere solo aria, cielo all'alba e al tramonto che viene ammirato. Vuole essere vento che scompiglia i capelli della gente e pioggia che si adagia sulle loro pelli. Vuole essere ghiaccio e fuoco insieme.

_Essere tutto e niente,_   
_perché è troppo per essere uomo_   
_e poco per essere Dio._

Il paesaggio che gli si apre di fronte, una volta uscito dall'abitacolo, è probabilmente uno dei più belli che abbia avuto il piacere di vedere nella sua vita.

Ha molti difetti, Harry, ma rimane sempre incantato dalle cose belle. Le fa sue, prende la loro bellezza e la trasforma in un frammento di stupefacente magnificenza a cui dà di nuovo vita attraverso i suoi movimenti, nelle espressioni, nei lineamenti.

Si ritrova immerso in un enorme parco completamente verde. L'aria primaverile ha già fatto la sua magia e l'erba rigogliosa e le piante fiorite sono un piccolo miracolo che bea i suoi occhi e scalda il suo petto.

Tutto ciò che riesce a vedere, è natura.

Alle sue spalle però si erge la villa da cui prende il nome l'intero parco. Elegante e compatta nella sua imperiosa presenza, ad Harry rimane asettica e impersonale.

Soprattutto se a confronto con l'immenso parco che invece si apre davanti al suo sguardo.

Ninfa dei boschi, oltre che uomo e Dio.

Si perde in ogni tonalità di verde che incontra la sua pupilla e si fonde con la sua iride. Fa suo anche l'azzurro tenue del cielo mattutino.

Ammira, rapito, la totale e devastante bellezza del paesaggio.

Liam lo raggiunge, posizionandosi al suo fianco, senza neanche chiudere la portiera della macchina.  
Rispetta il silenzio di Harry, nascondendo le mani dentro alle tasche dei pantaloni neri cuciti dai migliori sarti e tenendo lo sguardo puntato nella stessa direzione di quello del ragazzo.

Sono lontani i suoni degli addetti ai lavori per questa campagna. Sanno entrambi che sul posto sono già presenti stylists, parrucchieri e make-up artists. Per non parlare del fotografo e degli assistenti che si sarà portato dietro.  
Anche Alessandro Michele sarà sul set.

Eppure neanche il loro vociare, neanche quei rumori riescono a disturbare la tranquilla e impetuosa maestosità della natura.

Il silenzio sembra quietare le voci umane, sembra abbassare i suoni prodotti dagli oggetti.

Harry vorrebbe provare ad urlare e sapere se al di là di quell'angolo di paradiso la sua voce si sentirebbe lo stesso.

Ed è ad un passo dal farlo. Dall'urlare con tutta la voce che ha imprigionata nel petto.

Sta per farlo.

Ma poi il fuoco si placa e lui torna aria, cielo, quiete.

"Chi ha scelto questo posto?" e non si volta, mentre lo chiede. Non ha il coraggio di spostare gli occhi da cotanta meraviglia.

Socchiude le palpebre, però. Quel tanto che basta da sfuocare il mondo ma riuscire comunque a vederlo.

Gli piace farlo. Come se fosse un sogno nella realtà.  
Gli permette di godersi le cose in una posizione di mezzo tra conscio e inconscio.

La voce di Liam disturba quasi il suo essere così assorto e inglobato completamente dalla natura.

"Tomlinson" lo informa, e Harry non vorrebbe sentirsi piacevolmente sorpreso come in realtà si sente "Ha girato in ogni angolo d'Italia per riuscire a trovare il posto giusto" continua, anche se sta rispondendo ad una domanda che non è stata fatta "Direi che c'è riuscito" conclude.

Harry si guarda distrattamente attorno, le palpebre ancora socchiuse e gli occhi luminosi.

"Non esageriamo" dice.

Quel posto è bellissimo, però. Ma non è necessario che qualcuno oltre a se stesso sappia cosa stia pensando.

Louis Tomlinson _non_ ha assolutamente appena guadagnato un punto, no.

Una volta saliti di nuovo sull'automobile, impiegano pochi minuti per raggiungere quello che è a tutti gli effetti il set del servizio fotografico.

E se Harry era rimasto senza fiato prima, adesso pensa sul serio di aver raggiunto il giardino dell'Eden che è stato di così tanta perdizione per Adamo ed Eva.  
Cerca di controllare la sua espressione facciale, mentre l'imponenza della statua di un gigante seduto sulle rocce si eleva fino al cielo davanti a lui.

Per la prima volta, si sente minuscolo.

E' una sensazione che gli fa pizzicare la pelle, e automaticamente si porta una mano a grattarsi un avambraccio.

Il Colosso si staglia sopra l'acqua limpidamente verde di un laghetto.

Harry non riesce a distinguere né percepire quello che sta provando.

E' come se la statua lo stesse schiaffeggiando, incolpandolo di essere così _piccolo_ rispetto a lui ed è come se lo deridesse, dall'alto di quel cielo che Harry vorrebbe raggiungere. Sta là e lo guarda e il ragazzo si sente troppo _umano_.

Improvvisamente non è più aria né cielo arrossato né ghiaccio né fuoco.

E' solo carne.

E si sente spoglio di ogni tipo di bellezza.

Si sente nudo, piccolo, un neonato incapace di piangere. Portato alla realtà da una statua di pietra dalla barba lunga e la testa bassa, lì a giudicarlo a guardarlo, a ricordargli che non può essere come lui: _immortale_.

L'impatto è forte.

E' uno schiaffo a mano aperta che si infrange contro la sua guancia. L'impronta di cinque dita che gli brucia sulla pelle, il dolore sordo di un livido creato da chi pensi non possa mai ferirti.

E' ciò che sente:  
la mano di pietra del gigante che gli colpisce il viso.

Vuole farlo rinsavire. Fargli capire che è minuscolo, insignificante.

Ed è sommerso dalla natura.

E per quanto cerchi di risalire, di elevarsi, di mettersi più in alto della Natura - non può riuscirci. E' una lotta persa in partenza, è Icaro che cerca di avvicinarsi al Sole e si brucia, cadendo a terra.

Può stare più in alto di tutti solo se la gara è tra umani.

Tra carne e carne.

E il gigante è ancora lì. Lo guarda, immobile. Harry sente schiacciarsi il petto, e il fiato non arriva più ai polmoni.

Stringe le mani in due pugni, cercando di concentrarsi sul respiro ma senza renderlo troppo affaticato.

E' che non ci riesce.

Sente tutto il peso della statua su di lui. Lo schiaccia e non ce la fa proprio a respirare.  
Non sente niente, se non l'aria che non circola nel suo corpo e quel maledetto gigante che grava su di lui.

Sarah poggia una mano smaltata di rosso sulla sua spalla.

Il tocco lo riscuote, ma fa fatica a sentirla parlare di abiti e trucco. La sua mente è annebbiata da una foschia bianca.

Sente ma non capisce.

A stento sa cosa ci sta a fare, lì, a Pratolino. Ai piedi del Colosso che si prende gioco di lui.

"Harry, hai capito?" gli chiede, le sopracciglia curate aggrottate in una smorfia preoccupata.

Ma Harry non capisce.

Scosta il braccio dalla presa della donna, il movimento secco della spalla per allontanarla da sé. Per allontanarsi da lei.

Liam è poco distante da loro. Guarda Harry, studiandolo.  
Non capisce cosa gli sta succedendo.  
Lo ha semplicemente visto bloccarsi ai piedi della statua, come se una mano invisibile lo tenesse ancorato lì.

Harry però non lo vede neanche, quando si allontana.

I piedi sono pesanti e faticano a collaborare. Le gambe quasi non vogliono muoversi.

Eppure deve allontanarsi. Deve sottrarsi alla potenza di quel Gigante. Deve spezzare la catena di supremazia che esso ha iniziato a sviluppare su di lui.

Ed è con la vista annebbiata, e il corpo confuso, mentre cerca il suo respiro, che arranca spinto dall'istinto.

Si trova nella pancia del Colosso, perché si sente morire e vuole farlo nel centro della Natura. Dove è vita e madre e morte e rinascita.

Si accuccia lì, in quella camera scavata nella roccia che sembra essere stata creata per accogliere la sua morte.

Le ginocchia premono contro il petto e l'aria adesso non arriva proprio più. Spinge i pugni contro le palpebre chiuse.

Non è più fuoco né ghiaccio.

È carne, adesso, ed è debole.

E mente fragile.

E cuore troppo veloce.

Ed è con gli occhi chiusi, le palpitazioni e il respiro troppo accelerato, che ad Harry si oscurano completamente i pensieri.

E, d'improvviso, si fa tutto buio.

-

Louis sospira quando finalmente mette piede sul set naturale che ha scelto per questo shooting. Confida nel fatto che sia il progetto che dia una svolta definitiva alla sua carriera lavorativa.

Louis è ben pagato, è uno dei migliori fotografi di moda nel settore, viene chiamato dalle più grandi case internazionali.

 _Eppure_ lui ha sempre voluto qualcosa in più.

Quello che per la prima volta Gucci ha avuto il coraggio di proporgli.

Per tutti questi cinque anni, ha sempre scattato foto pilotate dai direttori creativi. Ci ha messo del suo ma è sempre rimasto nell'ombra delle idee degli altri.

Loro volevano una cosa, e Louis gliela dava.

Però Michele si è affidato completamente a lui, questa volta. Gli ha dato la possibilità di scegliere il setting - scelta che Louis ha svolto accuratamente, prendendosi due settimane di tempo per visionare ogni luogo, precedentemente deciso, partendo dalla Sicilia fino alla Valle D'Aosta, per poi finire a Pratolino così vicino alla sua amata Firenze.

Alessandro Michele gli ha parlato di ciò che l'azienda vorrebbe realizzare con questo servizio, gli ha dato un resoconto di ciò che l'azienda vorrebbe da queste foto, ma poi ha lasciato carta bianca a Louis.

E adesso, lui non può far altro che dimostrare di che stoffa è fatto. Per questo le foto saranno perfette. Lavoreranno sul set per due settimane, così da aver abbastanza tempo per scattare a qualsiasi ora del giorno e provare due tipologie di foto diverse, per poi scegliere una volta che il lavoro sarà concluso.

Arriva a qualche metro di distanza dal Colosso quasi con il fiatone per la corsa. Nel tragitto ha fatto rischiare all'autista almeno due incidenti, mentre imprecava a bassa voce.

Non è stato propriamente un risveglio felice.

Gli viene di nuovo voglia di urlare se pensa alla scenata che Jackson gli ha fatto solo qualche ora prima. E sì che non era mai successo, prima di quel momento.

Louis ha provato a rassicurarlo, baciandolo ripetutamente su tutto il viso e stringendolo tra le braccia.

Ma non c’era stato modo per farlo calmare.

Alla fine Louis si era stancato, e sa di aver sbagliato, ma l'ha semplicemente lasciato sfogare mentre si è andato a fare una doccia.

In macchina ha dovuto avere a che fare con il broncio offeso di Jax, cosa che l'ha mandato fuori di testa. Perché erano già in ritardo, è il primo giorno di scatti, la sua occasione della vita. E per Louis la professionalità è importante.

Non ci tiene a fare la figura di quello che è in ritardo sul set. Non vuole passare per il fotografo per niente professionale.

In più da oggi avrà a che fare con Harry Styles, e il che non lo rende calmo né rilassato.

Soprattutto perché Zayn continua a messaggiargli cose tipo _Pronto ad entrare all'inferno?_ o _Styles non ti renderà le cose semplici_ o ancora _Un giorno verrò sul set solo per vedere come ti farà uscire di testa_.

E diciamo che la cosa non lo aiuta affatto. È tentato di bloccare il numero del suo amico, ma è consapevole, poi, che non potrebbe parlare di certe cose con Jax.

E allora niente, si tiene Zayn e la sua voglia di ucciderlo.

Michele è la prima persona che vede, e non sa è fortuna o sfortuna.  
Sta per pronunciarsi in una infinita serie di scuse su quanto sia imperdonabile la sua mezz'ora di ritardo, che non è da lui e non succederà mai più, quando l'uomo lo precede.

"C'è un problema" dice, il volto una maschera di ansia e terrore "C'è veramente un cazzo di problema ed è soltanto il primo giorno" si passa le mani sul viso e arriva a tirare la punta dei capelli lunghi.

Louis deglutisce perché - _naturalmente_ c'è già un problema.

Il mondo ce l'ha con lui.

Aggrotta le sopracciglia fini, mentre un moto d'ansia attanaglia anche il suo stomaco. E non sa ancora cosa sia successo, eppure ha paura.

Ed è una paura strana perché così non l'ha mai provata. È viscerale e profonda ma non sembra la _sua_.

È come se la provasse qualcun altro e quello che sente lui fosse solo l'eco di una emozione che si insinua tra la sua pelle perché è così profonda da essersi liberata nell'aria. E dall'aria ricade su di lui, se ne impossessa. Arriva alla pancia e da lì comanda tutto.

"Che-" deglutisce, chiudendo gli occhi blu per un millesimo di secondo. Non c'è mai da dare retta alla paura. "Che è successo?" ha il coraggio di domandare.

"Harry Styles è appena scomparso"

E Louis vorrebbe piangere.

-

Harry davvero non si ricorda come si fa a respirare. Sente un dolore profondo, che non è fisico. È qualcosa di più sottile, di più meschino. È uno di quei dolori che ti prende l'anima e la stritola tra le sue mani scure.

È quel dolore a cui dai la forma di un mostro nella tua testa.

E ha paura.

Paura di morire, perché è così che si sente. Vicino alla morte.

È ancora nella pancia del Gigante. Rannicchiato sul fianco, un feto nel ventre materno.

I polmoni sembrano non ricevere aria mentre le unghie si piantano contro il palmo della sua mano. Perché se si concentra su quel dolore non sente quello della paura.

Ma sente una pressione delicata sulle sue braccia. È una cosa leggera e Harry non ha idea se in questo momento è vivo o morto.

Non sa in che terra di mezzo si stia trovando, ma quella leggera pressione sulla sua pelle ha - paradossalmente - la capacità di riportarlo a quella che crede essere la realtà.

Fa ancora fatica a respirare e il corpo è atrofizzato e paralizzato.

Con fatica, e facendo leva su una motivazione che non sa di avere, riesce a spostare di poco le mani che gli coprono il viso.

L'oscurità non è così prepotente come lo era dietro alle sue dita premute sugli occhi.

Si è accasciato poco lontano dall'ingresso della stanza creata all'interno della pancia del Colosso, e la luce mattutina arriva a schiarire il suo corpo abbandonato sul terreno. Deve abbassare e sollevare le palpebre almeno un paio di volte per abituarsi al bagliore anche se tenue, come se si stia svegliando da un lungo sonno e il sole battesse contro i suoi occhi filtrando dalla persiana lasciata aperta.

È stordito e lì, in quella che crede essere la terra di mezzo tra vita e morte, due occhi azzurri gli coprono la visuale sul mondo all'interno di quella grotta.

Non si spaventa, però.

La paura c'è sempre ma non per il bambino che lo sta guardando, accovacciato sui talloni.

Dondola avanti e indietro con il busto, mentre il dito continua a toccare ad intermittenza il suo braccio. Ha le labbra gonfie arricciate in un broncio preoccupato.

Harry rivede se stesso in quella posizione. Rivede un sé bambino piegato sulle ginocchia per assicurarsi che sua madre respirasse ancora. Si rivede a scuoterle le braccia in un disperato tentativo d'amore per riportarla alla realtà.

Il bambino che sta guardando lui non è irruente come Harry era con sua madre.

Se ne sta lì, accanto a lui e lo tocca piano.

Quando si accorge che gli occhi verdi di Harry sono aperti, ritira la mano e la nasconde tra il petto e le ginocchia.

Rimangono a guardarsi e basta, e senza neanche rendersene conto Harry sincronizza il proprio respiro con quello del bambino.

Comincia ad ispirare ed espirare nello stesso momento in cui lo fa lui.

E come se niente fosse l'aria passa nei polmoni. Circola nel suo corpo e torna alla vita.

Smette di essere carne ammassata e diventa di nuovo corpo vivo.

I muscoli si rilassano e le unghie non premono più contro il palmo della sua mano.

Il dolore è un eco lontano e, anche se la paura persiste, adesso non gli atrofizza più gli arti.

Trova la forza di alzarsi a sedere sul terreno sporco. Il Colosso ha accolto nel suo ventre lui ed un'altra vita.

È un miracolo che Harry non si sente di ignorare.

Allunga una mano per toccare il bambino, ma lui non si muove. Anzi lo guarda e basta. Il blu dei suoi occhi diventa ghiaccio e Harry sente freddo. Ferma il braccio prima di toccarlo. Si appoggia al terreno e non può credere a quello che sta succedendo.

A quello che è successo.

Il respiro è ancora un po' affannato ma sente l'aria circolare e la vita scorrere nelle sue vene.

Ha vinto contro il gigante ed è anche grazie a quel bambino. Adesso è pronto per affrontare la natura. Per diventare parte di essa.

Ed ha uno shooting che lo aspetta. Persone che lo acclameranno perché sarà bellissimo ed eterno, in mezzo a quel Giardino, sopra al Colosso.

Ed è nato, con più forza e più amore, nella pancia del gigante.

"Come ti chiami?" chiede al bambino. Vorrebbe prenderlo in braccio e alzarlo verso il cielo. Renderlo immortale come si sente lui.

Ma non gli risponde. Lo guarda negli occhi e si alza sulle gambe corte.

Un bimbo in un gigante.

"Papà dice che bisogna sempre ricordarsi di respirare e mai lasciarsi addormentare"

Harry vorrebbe rispondere, ma il bambino non gli dà tempo. Alza le spalle piccole e se ne va da lì dentro, quando sente una voce femminile richiamarlo. Ma Harry è talmente ipnotizzato dal bambino da non riuscire a capire il suo nome. Lo vede solo allontanarsi.

Il modello ha ancora bisogno di qualche minuto in più per riuscire a riprendersi.

E la paura c'è ancora, ma almeno non c'è più dolore.

-

Cammina tra l'erba rigogliosa e curata con una nuova consapevolezza.

Le falcate sono ampie e il giardino è appena diventato la sua passerella. Sfila con una eleganza divina, mentre riemerge dalla pancia del Colosso e torna alla vita.

Le persone, attorno a lui, sono agitate e in fermento. Non capisce il perché di questa strana ansia che aleggia nell'aria.

È Liam ad avvicinarsi a lui. Le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti, così da lasciare scoperti i tatuaggi sulle braccia e le vene sporgenti.

Gli occhiali dalla montatura fine sono leggermente caduti sulla punta del naso, e i capelli sembrano scompigliati.

"Non hai un bell'aspetto" è la prima cosa che Harry dice, e sorprendentemente la voce è calma e solo poco più roca del solito.

Liam lo ignora, anche se sembrerebbe sul punto di picchiarlo. O almeno questa è l'impressione che ha Harry dall'irruenza che il suo manager mostra.

"Dove eri finito?" domanda invece Liam ed è una brava persona se si impegna per non imprecare, vero?

Harry incrocia le braccia al petto, accenna un sorriso storto che in ogni caso risulta perfetto. Sposta il peso dal piede destro a quello sinistro.

"In giro. Il fotografo è in ritardo, è lui quello non professionale non io" dice.

E Liam ci prova a fermarlo. Il suo sguardo cambia man mano che le parole escono dalla bocca di Harry. Le mani allungate verso l'altro come se potesse fermarlo con la forza.

Ma Harry non si ferma.

E Liam ci ha provato sul serio ad interrompere quel flusso di parole e quella voce bassa ma potente.

"Con quello che pensa lei non ci pago le bollette, _Mr. Styles_. Si limiti ad essere fotogenico"

La voce giunge da dietro Harry, che è elegante e ponderato anche nel voltarsi. Non modifica la sua posizione né toglie il sorriso dal viso.

È solo Harry, lì. L'Harry sfacciato e malizioso, quello che non ha paura di niente e che sa di essere dieci spanne sopra a chiunque altro.

" _Lewis Tomlinson_. Vorrei dire che è un piacere conoscerti e lavorare con te, ma non lo è" risponde il modello "Avevo espressamente richiesto un altro fotografo, ma a quanto pare ad Alessandro stai davvero simpatico" continua, e Liam vuole davvero davvero strapparsi tutti i capelli e licenziarsi. Vuole andare ovunque a patto che sia a più di 6.000 km di distanza dal suo cliente.

" _Mr Styles._ Anche io come lei conosco la psicologia, e sbagliare di proposito il mio nome non mi farà sentire inferiore, se è questo quello che si aspetta. Sa benissimo che mi chiamo _Louis_ " inizia il fotografo "Non creda che il Signor Michele mi abbia assunto solo per la mia spiccata simpatia. E non spetta a lei decidere cosa è o non è professionale da parte mia; ma io posso dire cosa non lo è da parte sua: andare in giro per il set e perdere tempo senza essersi ancora cambiato e truccato e soprattutto darmi del _tu_ " conclude.

La voce di Louis è neutra e piatta, non mostra segni di disagio né di una rabbia latente.

Harry ha visto Louis Tomlinson una sola volta, prima di oggi. Era successo di corsa e non avevano avuto neanche il tempo di scambiarsi due parole, però una cosa del fotografo l'aveva già colpito qualche anno prima: la sua presenza.

È qualcosa di difficile da spiegare, ma sembra che Louis – quando è in mezzo alla gente – attiri su di sé, anche involontariamente, gli sguardi delle persone. È come se la sua presenza automaticamente animasse le feste. È tutto sorrisi e pacche sulle spalle e urla felici. È quello che scaturisce le risate degli altri solo con una parola, quello che offre da bere e si diverte se chiunque gli sia intorno è a suo agio.

Harry l'aveva osservato da lontano per qualche minuto, mentre sorrideva e parlava e sembrava felice. _Felice_ sul serio.

Un tipo di felicità che Harry sa di non aver mai provato.

Lo aveva guardato da un angolo lontano, con le labbra serrate e lo sguardo penetrante.

Adesso però, sul posto di lavoro, Louis è _un altro Louis_. Ha gli occhi blu seri e la postura rigida. Una tuta nera gli fascia le gambe toniche e la felpa è allacciata fino al petto, svelando di poco una t-shirt bianca.

Harry non crede faccia così freddo da dover indossare una felpa.

E non crede neanche sia legale andare in giro in tuta.

"In realtà la formalità non mi piace, posso tranquillamente darti del tu. Ma tu ti prego, continua pure a chiamarmi _Mr. Styles_ " ammicca Harry, con gli occhi verdi improvvisamente sorridenti "In fondo suona bene”

Louis alza un sopracciglio arcuato. Le mani che si posano sui fianchi nello stesso momento in cui Harry finisce di parlare.

Rimane in silenzio, guardando il modello negli occhi per qualche secondo.

E' lì che Harry lo sorprende ancora, tentando di intimorirlo di nuovo con un altro trucco psicologico: inizia a fissargli insistentemente le scarpe.

Louis sa che anche questo dovrebbe metterlo a disagio.

Liam si sporge in avanti, posizionandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo cliente. Ucciderà Harry Styles prima o poi, e lo farà lentamente e con tutta la cattiveria che sta reprimendo adesso. Mai nessuno in tutta la sua vita ha minacciato la sua pazienza come negli ultimi due anni ha fatto Harry.

"Spero lei lo possa scusare, Har-" prova a dire.

Ma Louis alza una mano nella sua direzione, mangiandosi letteralmente le altre parole pronte ad uscire dalla bocca del giovane manager. Harry è veloce a rialzare lo sguardo.

"Non si scusi per il suo cliente, Liam" inizia il fotografo, ma continuando a guardare il modello. Si avvicina di un paio di passi ad Harry, fino al punto che sono solo pochi centimetri a dividerli "E' abbastanza grande da poterlo fare da solo, non è vero Mr. Styles? Sa che le voci su di lei la precedono di molto?" gli domanda.

Harry non abbassa lo sguardo, gli occhi verdi sono limpidi e il volto macchiato da un sorriso sarcastico.

"Ne sono consapevole, _Lewis_. Ma anche le voci che girano su di te arrivano molto prima del tuo bel visino” risponde. Le mani in tasca e l'aria rilassata. I ricci corti gli cadono sulla fronte perlata.

"Spero solo cose belle" dice, inclina la testa verso la spalla destra e lascia che il modello lo guardi dall'alto.

Non si vergogna e non si nasconde. Permette ad Harry di guardarlo dall'altezza su cui si è eretto e di giudicarlo apertamente davanti ai suoi occhi azzurri. Non mette barriere ed anzi, le annulla tutte.

Harry rimane imperturbabile e lontano, con lo sguardo divertito ma in qualche modo assente.

"No" risponde velocemente il ragazzo "Non sempre" conclude.

Attorno a loro la gente è viva e i rumori sono forti. Il vociare è insistente e i movimenti frenetici. Le persone parlano e camminano e sono tutti animati dall'ansia di questa novità. Di questo servizio fotografico che potrebbe essere la svolta del secolo o la delusione del millennio.

"Allora vuol dire che sono voci vere" ribatte Louis "Adesso si vada a preparare, per favore, che con questo teatrino abbiamo perso anche troppo tempo. Mi sono occupato personalmente di selezionare gli abiti e decidere l'ordine in cui dovrà indossarli. La truccatrice la aspetta in camerino e la hairstylist cercherà di aggiustare questi capelli" conclude. Fa un gesto con il braccio, aprendolo verso l'esterno per congedare il giovane modello. "Prego, può andare"

Harry non risponde, inclina semplicemente il volto verso il basso nascondendo un sorriso divertito. 

Saranno due settimane davvero piacevoli, pensa.

Si allontana come se il terreno fosse la sua passerella personale. I fianchi ondeggiano dolcemente e il movimento è sensuale e ipnotizzante. Non si volta, mentre cammina. Non accenna a guardare da nessun'altra parte se non davanti a sé. Ma si passa una mano piena di anelli tra i capelli ricci e castani.

Un battito di ali di farfalla che causa un uragano dall'altra parte del mondo.

"Sarà davvero interessante lavorare con te, _Harry Styles_ " sussurra Louis, guardandolo allontanarsi.

-

La hairstylist, una certa Lou (sul cui nome Harry ha ironizzato nella sua testa perché - _sul serio_ \- ce lo vede Louis Tomlinson a fare il parrucchiere), ha le mani affondate nei suoi capelli ricci.

Harry vorrebbe davvero non essere ad un passo dall'urlare perché la donna lo ha fatto spostare dallo specchio impedendogli così di guardare cosa stia combinando sulla sua testa, che per inciso vale milioni di sterline.

Già il fatto che si stia facendo toccare da qualcuno che non è il suo parrucchiere di fiducia senza aver urlato più di dieci minuti è un enorme miracolo, non possono anche pretendere di lasciarlo all'oscuro di ciò che sta succedendo su di lui. Forse non le è chiaro che con quei capelli ci guadagna molti soldi.

"Voglio vedere cosa stai facendo" dice per la quarta volta.

Lou sbuffa, divertita. È probabilmente la persona che ha resistito di più e ha portato più pazienza con un Harry in modalità capricci. Non ha ancora urlato.

Anzi, continua a chiamarlo _tesoro_ e a fargli complimenti per la texture dei suoi capelli e per il colore e per la morbidezza.

In altre circostanze Harry si sarebbe innamorato di lei.

Ma adesso è solo nervoso.

"No, _tesoro_. Potrai guardarti allo specchio solo quando avrò finito il mio lavoro"

Harry gonfia le guance leggermente arrossate. Il rumore del phon copre i suoi ultimi lamenti, e ha il sospetto che la hairstylist abbia alzato di proposito la potenza per non sentirlo più parlare.

Odia quando la gente lo zittisce.

Non gli rimane altro da fare se non guardare davanti a sé. Ed è proprio quando vaga con lo sguardo per il gazebo adibito a camerino che si accorge di due figure all’angolo della stanza.

Una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi sta sistemando dei pennelli su un ripiano in legno, di tanto in tanto parla con _il_ bambino seduto a terra poco distante da lei. Ridono entrambi e Harry pensa quello sia la giusta chimica che un figlio debba avere con la madre.

Quella che lui non ha mai avuto.

Sposta gli occhi verdi, adesso più scuri, sul corpo del bambino che poco prima l’ha strappato dalle braccia della morte nella pancia del Colosso. E’ seduto con le gambe incrociate e passa, a quella che Harry pensa sia sua madre, dei pennelli e delle scatole scure.

La donna si volta verso Harry, forse sentendosi violata dall’insistenza dei suoi occhi su quell’intimo momento familiare.

Sorride gentile però, scoprendo i denti bianchi e il volto di giovane ragazza.

“E’ felice il mio ometto, eh?” urla per farsi sentire e accenna con la testa al bambino che ha accanto.

Harry viene immediatamente riportato alla realtà. Scuote la testa come se si risvegliasse da un sogno e le sopracciglia sono aggrottate in una smorfia confusa.

Guarda il bambino e riesce a pensare solo alle parole che gli ha detto quando erano da soli al buio di una grotta che stava per soffocarlo:

_ricordati sempre di respirare._

Harry si alza in piedi di scatto, facendo sussultare Lou alle sue spalle.

Il phon che si spegne improvvisamente.

“Che hai fatto?” chiede la donna, il tono preoccupato e gli occhi spalancati.

Harry deglutisce la saliva, corrugando le sopracciglia chiare.

“Io- Niente. Devo andare a cambiarmi” risponde.

Si muove verso l’esterno del gazebo, deve prendere aria e raggiungere il guardaroba gli sembra un’ottima soluzione.

_Ricordati sempre di respirare._

“Ma non ho ancora finito!” ribatte la donna “E devi ancora essere truccato! Louis si infurierà se non è tutto perfetto”

Harry scuote la testa. Accenna un sorriso sghembo e sarcastico, che gli incrina le labbra ma non gli illumina gli occhi.

E’ il ritratto della disperazione. Un ossimoro fatto carne, uomo, vita. La felicità di un sorriso su un volto triste.

“Lascia che si infuri quanto vuole, non è un problema mio” dice.

Quando finalmente riesce a mettere piede all’esterno del camerino il mondo acquista una luce diversa.

L’aria riempie i suoi polmoni e i passi sono più leggeri.

Guarda il cielo sopra di sé e pensa a quanto sia bello il blu e a quanto sarebbe bello essere aria per poter entrare nei corpi della gente ed essere la ragione per cui essi vivono.

 _Letteralmente_.

Si cambia nel camerino adiacente, sotto la supervisione di un’anziana sarta che gli passa gli abiti, poi li aggiusta e li liscia sul suo corpo statuario. Rimane immobile mentre le mani della donna passano sulla sua pelle: gli gira attorno guardandolo con sguardo critico, finché anche l’ultima piega non è stata stirata. Si illumina poi di uno sguardo eccitato ed estasiato.

“Sei così bello” si complimenta “Questi abiti sembrano proprio essere stati disegnati per te” dice, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca tinta di rosso.

Harry continua a fissare davanti a sé, a stento sente le parole che gli vengono rivolte. Poi si riscuote, sorride alla donna e gli occhi verdi si illuminano.

“Grazie, tesoro” ammicca, incurante di parlare con una signora di una certa età, “Lo so” si vanta.

E’ quando si sposta verso lo specchio che però si rende davvero conto di ciò che la sarta intende.

Il completo che sta indossando è stato davvero disegnato pensando a lui, altrimenti non si spiega con quanta perfezione si modelli al suo corpo e lo fasci nei punti giusti.

Il colore rosa antico dona particolarmente al suo incarnato chiaro. Le decorazioni in cristalli neri che spiccano sulla giacca impreziosiscono l’abito e rappresentano dei motivi che spesso compaiono nelle collezioni Gucci: il sole, di cui Harry si sente figlio; fiori, serpenti, api, conigli e gatti - che gli ricordano che adesso può gareggiare anche con la natura e non solo con gli uomini.  
I pantaloni a gamba dritta gli cadono morbidi fino alle caviglie, fasciandolo nei punti giusti e facendo risaltare i suoi glutei.

Il petto è nudo e la giacca lasciata aperta, così che la farfalla al centro dello stomaco e le rondini sulle clavicole si prendano la scena che spetta loro.

Cammina sicuro fuori dal gazebo e quando finalmente arriva ai piedi del Colosso – dopo essere riuscito a liberarsi dei pennelli e del trucco con cui Lou gli stava violando il viso – il sole splende più alto nel cielo e riscalda la sua pelle chiara.

Sente gli sguardi della gente fissi su di lui, le loro pupille che non si staccano da lui e le teste che seguono la traiettoria della sua camminata.

Gli danno sicurezza, e si sente come se fossero loro a trasportarlo. A farlo andare avanti.  
Si dipinge sulle labbra un sorriso soddisfatto, mentre il fiato di tutti viene sospeso per fare in modo che Harry possa respirare tutto l’ossigeno di questa Terra.

Fa un occhiolino a Liam, mentre gli passa vicino, e sfiora con la punta delle dita la maglietta di un assistente del fotografo, addetto alle luci.

E’ così terreno ma allo stesso tempo così etereo da sembrare figlio del divino Zeus e contemporaneamente figlio di donna terrena.  
La bellezza perfetta macchiata da quella rudezza giovane, che lo rende, sì, per metà mortale ma anche – e soprattutto – stupendo.

Trattengono tutti il fiato, a Villa Demidoff.

Tutti tranne Louis, che respira a labbra schiuse e solo ogni tanto butta un occhio sulla sua figura, sulla sua sfilata perfetta anche senza essere su una passerella e senza avere paparazzi ad immortalarlo.

Arriva a pochi passi dal fotografo e rimane in silenzio, l’ombra di un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra e le braccia rilassate lungo i fianchi magri.  
Louis armeggia con la sua macchina fotografica, la rigira tra le mani e controlla che sia tutto al posto giusto.

Il suo piccolo gioiellino è un regalo di Zayn.

Gliel ** _’_** ha comprata quando ha iniziato a guadagnare sul serio con il suo lavoro da modello. Gliela ha portata incartata in una scatola gialla con un enorme fiocco rosa. Era orribile, e Louis era riuscito ad aprirla solo dopo aver riso per una buona mezz’ora.  
Poi aveva pianto per altrettanto tempo, però.  
Si era abituato ad usare una buona macchina fotografica, ma era una di quelle che si era potuto permettere mettendo da parte un po’ dei soldi che sua madre gli inviava e con qualche lavoretto saltuario.  
E invece Zayn l’aveva sorpreso, oltre a renderlo l’uomo più felice della terra.  
Da quel momento, per ogni shooting davvero importante aveva sempre usato solo quella macchina fotografica. Oltre al valore affettivo, continua a ritenere che possa portargli quel briciolo di fortuna in più che sicuramente non guasta.

Louis sente la presenza di Harry lì, accanto a lui.

Vede la sua ombra torreggiare su di sé, eppure continua a fare altro. Lo ignora perché Harry Styles ha sul serio bisogno che qualcuno lo ignori.

E Louis sarà il primo, sarà l’unico ma lo farà.

Si volta verso Mathias – il suo assistente – per assicurarsi che l’obiettivo inserito sia quello giusto e che possa averne altri a disposizione.

“Le prime foto le scatterò con questo, ma tieni gli altri tre pronti e ricordati di passarmi quello che ti chiedo” inizia “E voglio più luce sulla sinistra. Deve sembrare che stia scendendo dal Cielo, chiaro? Deve essere una divinità e contemporaneamente il protagonista di una fiaba, ma purtroppo non c’è più la luce mattutina giusta. Vediamo di crearla noi, va bene?”

Harry inclina il capo verso destra, cercando di scorgere i lineamenti spigolosi del volto del ragazzo in parte coperto dai capelli castani.

“E’ colpa tua se la tua preziosissima luce mattutina non c’è più” interviene, sorridendo all’assistente di Louis, che abbassa la testa nascondendo le guance leggermente arrossate.

Louis è rapido a voltarsi verso di lui, dopo aver lasciato la macchina fotografica tra le mani di Mathias. Corruga le sopracciglia scure così che gli occhi risultino ancora più azzurri. Più pungenti.  
Ed è con le braccia lungo i fianchi e le mani strette in due pugni dalle nocche bianche, che respira profondamente e si finge indisturbato dalla presenza di Harry Styles.

E dalla sua bellezza.

No, non è _per niente_ disturbato dalla sua bellezza.

Harry Styles _non_ è bello e lui non si fermerà a pensare al fatto che quel ragazzo è probabilmente, sul serio, il sogno di ogni fotografo del pianeta. Dal più amatoriale al più professionale e navigato nell’ambiente.

Alza di poco il viso così da riuscire a guardarlo bene negli occhi.

“Non faccia troppo il simpatico, Mr. Styles” lo ammonisce.

“Non era mia intenzione risultare simpatico, ti prego di credermi” sorride Harry, accennando un occhiolino ammiccante nei riguardi del ragazzo al fianco di Louis.

Il fotografo capisce come Harry riesca ad ammaliare chiunque. L’affascinante imponenza eterea si espande su tutti come un gas letale. Si insinua nei loro polmoni e li fa innamorare.

Louis non riesce a trattenersi: alza gli occhi al cielo, poggiando le mani sui fianchi e assumendo la tipica posizione che il suo amico Niall chiama _da genitore incazzato_. Louis pensa che Niall abbia fatto davvero troppo incazzare i suoi genitori da piccolo.

“Cosa vuole da me, Styles?” Chiede il fotografo, arrendendosi alla scomoda presenza del modello.

“Prima di tutto, che tu la smetta di ripetere il mio cognome. E’ irritante, sai?”

“Sa cosa trovo irritante io, _Mr. Styles_? Lei. Lei è davvero _davvero_ molto irritante” risponde Louis, e vorrebbe mordersi la lingua quando il ragazzo sorride raggiante, e le labbra scoprono i denti bianchi e perfetti. La leggera peluria bionda sul viso è illuminata dai raggi del sole e Louis si trova a pensare a quanto la Natura abbia davvero fatto un buon lavoro con il giovane uomo.

Ma non lo ammetterà e neanche si mostrerà impressionato per come quel completo rosa antico gli fasci perfettamente il corpo muscoloso. E non lascerà che il suo sguardo indugi troppo sulle ali della farfalla che ha tatuata al centro dello stomaco.

Per questo gli dà le spalle.

Non ha tempo per giocare con Harry Styles.

  
-  
  


Harry è appoggiato con il fianco contro il tavolo in legno, posto poco distante dal Colosso. E’ dove Louis tiene gli obiettivi che ha intenzione di usare più tardi e alcuni specchi per cercare di rendere la luce eterea e perfetta. In più ha intenzione di far usare uno specchio ad Harry, mentre scatteranno delle foto.

Anche se il modello ancora non lo sa.

In realtà non sa niente, perché il fotografo continua ad ignorarlo. Non gli rivolge neanche uno sguardo e – soprattutto – Harry si aspettava almeno una bella parola per come quei vestiti sembrano essere stati creati apposta per lui.

Ma Louis continua a tenere gli occhi blu – come il mare in tempesta, perché il modello ha appena deciso che quegli occhi sono _mare incazzato_ e _lampi_ che schiariscono la notte – fissi sulle sue macchine fotografiche. Dà ordini da una parte e dall’altra e praticamente ha parlato con tutti tranne che con Harry, se possiamo permetterci di non prendere in considerazione le poche battute che si sono scambiati poco prima.

Il fatto è che – Harry ha _bisogno_ di essere guardato. Ammirato. Gli piace che il fotografo, che ha l’onore di immortalarlo in un attimo e renderlo immortale, possa ammirarlo e godere della sua vista.

Adora essere adorato, questo è.

E vuole sentirsi dire quanto è stato bravo, anche se non ha ancora fatto niente.

Perché lo farà, e sa che lascerà chiunque sia su quel set a bocca aperta. Lo sa e non capisce per quale motivo Tomlinson sembra non vederlo neanche.

Paradossalmente, pare trovare più bello e interessante il suo assistente e Harry non riesce ad accettarlo. Perché – _insomma_. E’ Harry Styles.

Tutto il mondo è ai suoi piedi.

Tutto il mondo tranne Louis Tomlinson, a quanto pare.

Alessandro Michele si avvicina con passi veloci, mentre i capelli lunghi gli cadono davanti al viso e si confondono con la barba scura.

E’ un _personaggio_ , Harry non saprebbe come altro descriverlo. Un tipo particolare, la cui creatività viene esaltata dalla figura fuori dal comune, dal suo modo di apparire che lo fa sembrare così sopra le righe e assolutamente non raccomandabile.

“Harry” lo saluta, una pacca veloce sulla spalla “Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo quando non ti abbiamo più visto in giro” gli dice.

Il ragazzo abbozza un sorriso, ripensa alla pancia del Colosso e al fatto che tra poco sarà là sopra e non dentro. Sarà al pari della natura e non si sentirà intrappolato in una situazione di inferiorità.

Vuole rivedere il bambino che l’ha salvato, vuole scambiarci almeno due parole. Guardare in quegli occhi chiari e chiedergli come sapeva che aveva bisogno di lui. Chiedergli come ha fatto a trovarlo.

Ma adesso non può, perché il mondo ha bisogno che Harry Styles faccia il miglior servizio fotografico della sua vita. E nonostante senta incombere su di sé la possibilità che sia un completo fallimento – non che dubiti di se stesso ma non si fida ancora del tutto di Louis Tomlinson – l’adrenalina gli scorre nelle vene.

Sa che Zayn Malik ha finito da poco di girare una campagna in Indonesia, e la competizione è il suo punto più debole. In più, Malik è colui che è sempre ad un passo dal rubargli la scena.

Maledetta la sua bellezza orientale, quegli occhi di miele fuso e le labbra gonfie dei baci che la gente sogna di lasciarci sopra.

“Ero solo andato a fare due passi. Avete scelto un fotografo ritardatario” risponde al direttore creativo, sperando di suscitare almeno una risposta da Louis, che è pochi passi da lui, ma che non mostra segni di fastidio né pare averlo sentito.

Michele sorride, infila le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e ignora la battuta del ragazzo.

“Spero il set sia di tuo gradimento. So che farai un lavoro impeccabile, non è così?”

Il petto di Harry si gonfia d’aria, le rondini tatuate sulla sua pelle potrebbero spiccare il volo da un momento all’altro. Ma il volto è impassibile e quella che sente non è felicità ma solo il pallido calore di una soddisfazione personale.

“Certo che farò un lavoro impeccabile, ma non sono molto convinto che il fotografo per cui hai così tanto insistito possa fare lo stesso”.

E il suo intento è ancora quello di suscitare una reazione nell’uomo che gli sta accanto. Vuole fargli distogliere lo sguardo dagli strumenti del suo mestiere e farlo puntare su di lui. Vuole che lo chiami di nuovo per cognome, che usi ancora quel tono formale e distaccato, che lo riprenda per la lingua lunga e l’incapacità di essere cordiale.

Ma Louis, di nuovo, sembra non averlo neanche sentito.

Anche se gli costa una fatica non quantificabile, il fotografo mantiene la testa girata verso Mathias. Dà al giovane ragazzo le ultime indicazioni per il set, gli mostra qualcosa sul computer portatile e gli indica le gambe del Gigante.

Harry e Michele lo guardano per qualche secondo, e Louis sente i loro occhi bruciargli sulla felpa nera che indossa.

Si sente sotto esame. Harry lo sta studiando ed è pronto a dargli un voto, e Louis dubita sia almeno sufficiente.

Anche se Alessandro Michele crede in lui, non avere la piena approvazione del ragazzo non è semplice. Si crea una sorta di muro tra fotografo e modello che è difficile da abbattere e che potrebbe definitivamente rovinare le fotografie.

Louis si è informato molto sul conto di Harry. In realtà, avrebbe voluto lavorare con lui già molto tempo fa. Il suo essere così incredibilmente fotogenico gli era risultato subito palese dal primo scatto che Louis aveva visto in una pagina al centro di una rivista poco famosa.

L’aveva sfogliata anni prima, aspettando un’alba difficile da dimenticare, nascosta dalle pareti di una sala d’aspetto di un ospedale. I capelli ricci e gli occhi verdi di quel giovane ragazzo, gli avevano fatto tremare la mano che teneva la pagina. Era rimasto a guardarlo per un po’, ammaliato da come lo sguardo del modello sembrava oltrepassare la carta per entrargli nel cervello.

Poi se ne era dimenticato.

Che è ciò che di più grave possa succedere a chi fa questo lavoro:

 _essere dimenticato_.

“Abbiamo già parlato di questo, mi sembra. Tu sei il nostro modello migliore, e sappiamo che lavorare con Louis Tomlinson potrà portare alla carriera di entrambi una bella svolta. In più, sarà un successo enorme per Gucci, che è quello che tutti vogliamo” prova a spiegargli di nuovo Michele.

E Harry ha già sentito un discorso simile da Liam per tutta la settimana.

E’ stato sfinente ed inutile, a dirla tutta. Ma Liam non si lascia mai abbattere dall’apatia generale che ruota attorno ad Harry e nonostante il ragazzo pare non ascoltarlo mai, lui continua a parlare.

Il modello lo odia, e odia soprattutto la sua voce e le sue parole che gli rimangono incastrate tra le orecchie finché non si trova a scuotere forte la testa per cercare di cacciarle via.

“ _Non hai di che preoccuparti, lo sai_ ” risponde, in italiano.

Ed è in quel momento che la testa di Louis scatta verso l’alto.

Come se fosse stato richiamato dal canto di una sirena, sembra prestare davvero interesse ad Harry per la prima volta da quando hanno avuto l’immenso piacere di conoscersi.  
Gli occhi azzurri brillano di una luce diversa da quella che c’è stata fino a quel momento.

Un velo di confusione gli cade sul volto come un mantello cade sulle spalle di un supereroe, ma la sorpresa gli attraversa lo sguardo limpido. E’ veloce a scuotere la testa e tornare a concentrarsi sulle sue mani impegnate nelle ultime impostazioni sulla macchina fotografica.

Ma ormai Harry se ne è accorto.

Accenna un sorriso, l’angolo della bocca che si alza in un ghigno orgoglioso. Sente sulla pelle gli occhi azzurri del fotografo, percepisce l’interesse che, questa volta involontariamente, ha scaturito.  
  
Continua a guardare Michele, che alza bonariamente gli occhi al cielo.

“ _Per favore, non rendere la vita di quel ragazzo impossibile_ ” lo prega l’uomo.

“ _Non posso prometterlo_ ” ha il tempo di dire, divertito e impertinente, prima che Louis intervenga tra di loro.

Il fatto è che Louis si sente improvvisamente infastidito quando due persone vicino a lui parlano di proposito una lingua che lui non conosce. Lo fa sentire a disagio e la gola si stringe in un nodo perché – perché parlare senza voler essere compresi da lui?

E’ una cosa che lo ha sempre reso triste, fin da quando alle scuole medie i suoi due compagni di banco parlavano in francese tra di loro escludendolo dalle conversazioni.

Prova lo stesso senso di disagio, ora.

“Sono pronto” si annuncia “Possiamo iniziare”

L’attenzione di Michele si sposta repentina su di lui, mentre Harry è lento nel voltarsi verso il fotografo. Attira su di sé gli sguardi di chiunque gli sia intorno anche solo respirando, e gli piace. Sfrutta questo a suo vantaggio, è delicato ed elegante nei movimenti: posa una mano sul fianco e l’altra – piena di anelli – scivola lungo il busto e il viso si abbassa di poco mentre si gira per riuscire a guardare Louis negli occhi.

In quel momento.

In quell’esatto momento un raggio di sole colpisce i suoi occhi verdi. Diventano prato pieno di rugiada.

Louis capisce, di nuovo, perché chiunque _cada_ – letteralmente – _in amore con lui,_ in quel modo che solo la locuzione inglese sa esprimere.

“Aspetto solo che tu mi dica cosa fare” risponde il modello, ammiccando.

“ _Harry, ti prego_ ” interviene di nuovo Michele, mentre Liam li raggiunge con la stessa aria professionale che il manager gli ha mostrato quando si sono incontrati poco prima.

“Vada a sedersi sulla gamba sinistra del Colosso, dia le spalle al bosco e guardi il lago di fronte a lei, Mr. Styles” snocciola velocemente, guardando la statua di fronte a loro senza mai spostare gli occhi blu sulla figura di Harry. “La accompagnerà Charlotte”

Il Gigante è imponente e maestoso, si fonde con la Natura ma ne prende una connotazione divina.

Quello che lo ha colpito, la prima volta che è stato al Colosso, è stato proprio quello: natura e mito che si intrecciano, si scambiano, si uniscono e creano il miracolo.

La stessa capacità che il Bernini ha avuto nel far trasformare Dafne in alloro al solo tocco di Apollo.

La magnificenza dell’arte e della letteratura che si fondono con la natura.

Qualcosa che appartiene alla scultura e alla pittura, qualcosa che è stato reso possibile da Bernini, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Caravaggio. 

Qualcosa che non è terreno e neanche divino.

Qualcosa che ti tiene a terra ma ha anche la capacità di elevarti al cielo, di farti sentire parte delle nuvole e trasportarti così vicino al Sole senza farti fare la triste fine di Icaro.

“Cosa devo fare?” domanda il modello, perché – sul serio – non sa niente, a parte ciò che gli ha detto Alessandro Michele. “Oltre ad essere _perfetto_ , intendo”

“ _La moralità dell’arte consiste nell’uso perfetto di un mezzo imperfetto_ ” risponde Louis, prima di dargli le spalle.

Harry aggrotta le sopracciglia chiare, e per una volta non sa come rispondere. Non capisce cosa voglia dire perché lui sa – sa – che se è perfetto tutti lo amano. Ma se per caso, per un attimo, abbassasse la guardia e un po’ della perfezione sparisse, sparirebbe anche l’amore che riceve. L’unico che conosce.

E’ matematico.

E doloroso.

Però è così: il potere della fama, di portarti in alto e di farti cadere.

Harry sa di non poter permettere a se stesso di essere _l’oggetto imperfetto_ da poter usare in modo perfetto.

Sposta gli occhi verdi dalla figura di Louis, che gli dà la schiena, al Colosso che sembra di nuovo guardarlo con aria inquisitoria.

Ma non si farà schiacciare questa volta.

Alza il viso verso quello del gigante, lo guarda fisso e lo sfida. Prende dalla natura la forza necessaria per essere vento e non foglia che cade.

La stessa ragazza che ha visto insieme al bambino che l’ha salvato dalla pancia del Colosso gli si affianca con un sorriso radioso e i capelli biondi ad incorniciarle il viso. Harry capisce che deve essere lei Charlotte. Gli poggia una mano curata sul braccio teso dall’agitazione.

Credeva di averla superata e invece è ancora lì.

Un fantasma che gli abita sotto pelle: il corpo come una casa infestata.

“Vieni, ti accompagno. Così aggiustiamo anche la base del make-up”

Harry si chiede cosa ci sia, effettivamente da aggiustare. A parte la sua anima tormentata.

La segue senza dire una parola, però. La voce roca bloccata nella gola è un treno merci che non riesce a passare dalla galleria: rimane incastrata.

  
-

  
Quando Louis è sulla piccola imbarcazione di legno, sospeso sull’acqua verde del laghetto, proprio sotto all’immensità del Colosso che si staglia sopra di lui, pensa che ha fatto proprio una bella scelta.

Doveva saperlo subito, che la sua Firenze non l’avrebbe deluso: il terzo amore impossibile da sgretolare.

Pensa a Jackson, il grande amore intramontabile. La luce che si riflette nei suoi occhi chiari e gli dona quella vitalità che Louis non credeva possibile possedere.

Pensa alla fotografia, che è stata l’ancora in un momento di sconforto e continua ad essere sollievo di una vita che gli ha dato tanto, ma che non ha mai potuto vivere con la spensieratezza tipica della giovinezza.

Prima di iniziare, mentre con un occhio scorge Charlotte che spolvera con un pennello il volto di Harry, prende il cellulare e invia una foto a Zayn del panorama incredibile che si trova di fronte.

Poi lo spegne, perché il suo rapporto con la fotografia non implica altri soggetti che esulino da se stesso, il suo strumento e il modello.

Oggi di modelli ne ha due.

E non sa chi - tra il Colosso e Harry Styles - sia più eccitato di immortalare in una frazione di secondo e regalargli l’eternità.

Batte le mani una contro l’altra, facendo sussultare un Mathias pensieroso al suo fianco.

“Louis?” Lo richiama il suo assistente “Non credi manchi qualcosa?” osserva imbronciato il Gigante davanti a loro e non ne sembra ammaliato.

O almeno non come lo è Louis.

Pare non essere toccato dalla sua bellezza, al contrario di quanto invece sembra subire quella di Harry.

E Louis capisce una cosa, in quell’attimo: esistono due tipi di persone, al mondo. Chi cede alle emozioni del corpo, e chi cede a quelle dell’anima. E se riteneva di essere appartenente alla prima categoria, comprende che da quando Jackson è entrato a far parte della sua vita lui è diventato quel genere di persona che cede solo alle emozioni dell’anima.

“Non trovi sia perfetto così?” domanda il fotografo, ammirando estasiato ciò che lo circonda.

“Non lo so. Non trovi che la Natura sia… _Morta_?”

Louis alza un angolo della bocca, gli occhi azzurri brillano di un’emozione dolce che gli scalda il petto.

“Una volta, qualcuno molto più intelligente di me, disse che la _Natura è armonia_ ” inizia, con la voce che è l’accordo mancante per rendere la musica perfetta “E io penso che se la natura è armonia ed _è tutto ciò che sappiamo ma che non riusciamo a dire_ , allora è anche morta. E’ morta come ciò che abbiamo perso e che non riusciamo a ritrovare. Ma è viva, soprattutto, per tutto ciò che invece dobbiamo scoprire ed incontrare”

Mathias lo guarda pensieroso, poi sposta gli occhi scuri sul Colosso. E infine su Harry.

“Ed Harry? Lui è vivo o morto? Come si può amalgamare alla natura senza sembrare qualcosa di estraneo da essa?”

Allora anche Louis guarda Harry, come ha cercato di evitare di fare per tutta la mattina. Adesso non può farne a meno, perché tra un momento le loro anime e i loro corpi si fonderanno e creeranno storia e eternità.

Lo guarda, _perso_ nel verde rigoglioso di quella mattina maggio. La postura rigida e controllata che stona con l’espressione pacata e rilassata di chi sa di piacere. Segue con gli occhi il movimento della sua bocca piena mentre le mani tremanti cercano di essere nascoste dalla vista dei più, ma Louis è abituato a cogliere i particolari. Si è allenato una vita per farlo.

Coglie in Harry le contraddizioni del mondo, tutte racchiuse in un giovane uomo con tanto fascino e un paio di gambe chilometriche.  
Le guance rosse naturali e quei capelli ricci gli conferiscono le sembianze di un putto innocente, ma è negli occhi che può essere scorto il diavolo.

“Harry è peccato ed è salvezza insieme, Mathias. E non c’è niente di meglio per spiegare la Natura”

  
-

  
Harry è seduto sulla gamba sinistra del Colosso, così come da indicazioni del fotografo. Posa guardando l’obiettivo e sa – _sa_ – che tutti attorno a lui stanno trattenendo il fiato.

Riesce a percepire l’aria che rimane incastrata nei loro polmoni, perché la sente scorrere dentro al suo corpo. Se ne nutre, mentre la truccatrice lo elogia da poco lontano.

E sono proprio quei _Sei così bello_ e _Vederti posare è fantastico_ e _Magnifico!_ che come delle mani invisibili lo sostengono in questo cammino che è più ripido di ciò che si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare.

E’ quello di cui ha bisogno, adesso. Perché ciò non gli arriva da chi gli sta invece di fronte, che semplicemente continua a scattare foto e sbuffare di tanto in tanto.

“Non è quello che ti ho chiesto, Harry!” urla Louis, per farsi sentire, rimanendo accovacciato dietro la macchina fotografia sull’imbarcazione in legno.

Ed Harry vorrebbe davvero ridere perché Louis ha improvvisamente iniziato a dargli _del tu_ , ma la verità è che si sente profondamente frustrato. E’ difficile per lui lavorare in una condizione del genere, e nonostante sapesse che non sarebbe stato facile con Tomlinson, non credeva che solo dopo poco più di due ore di scatti avrebbe sentito il corpo dolere a causa dell’insofferenza emotiva.

“Il fatto è che io non so proprio cosa tu mi abbia chiesto” risponde, spavaldo, nascondendo lo sconforto dietro un’espressione scocciata.

“Perché non mi ascolti!” ribatte Louis, dandogli poi le indicazioni di voltarsi con il busto verso destra, per essere petto a petto con il gigante.

“No! Non così! Devi trasmettermi qualcosa! Guarda in alto, verso il suo viso. Crea un contatto con lui” urla di nuovo “No! Harry, Cristo santo, impegnati! Così non andiamo da nessuna parte!”

Il modello segue le indicazioni. Fa ciò che gli viene detto: un burattino tra le mani del burattinaio, senza anima né mente.

Un corpo privo di sostentamento, che viene tenuto su da fili invisibili.

“Porca puttana! Devi ascoltarmi, okay? Questo non è quello che voglio. Voglio che ci sia vita, devi darmi degli scatti non perfetti ma reali. E’ ciò che voglio, capito? La realtà. Non me ne faccio niente della tua mano messa in modo perfetto o del piede piegato perfettamente o del collo allungato. Non adesso. Quello verrà poi. Adesso devi darmi tutto il resto” prova a spiegarsi Louis, con la pazienza ad uno scalino dallo scomparire per sempre.

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Louis? Non ho mai lavorato con un fotografo tanto incomprensibile. Spiegati, per Dio” dice Harry, in tono tranquillo.

La postura impeccabile.

L’oggetto perfetto che non può essere usato in modo perfetto.

L’esatto contrario rispetto alla frase di Wilde citata prima da Louis.

“Ti sto dicendo che devi fare schifo” grida Louis “Perché tutte le foto che ho scattato fino ad adesso sono da buttare nel cesso e tirare lo sciacquone insieme a tutta la tua sicurezza del cazzo”.

Si alza in piedi, Louis. Abbandona la macchina fotografica contro il petto e guarda il modello a qualche metro da lui.

 _E_.

E qualcosa cambia, inaspettatamente.

Harry si alza e lo fronteggia, in piedi sul Colosso inginocchiato. Le mani che si appoggiano sui fianchi e l’espressione che all’improvviso si accende. E’ sempre stato – _vuoto_. Fino a quel momento, oltre alla sfrontatezza che ha lasciato trasparire da quel mento alzato e quelle labbra arricciate, Harry Styles è sempre stato _vuoto_. _Costruito. Artefatto_.

E poi, una scintilla.

E’ bastato che Louis lo portasse verso il limite.

Adesso Harry Styles se ne sta in piedi sul Colosso. E pur essendo piccolo e umano, acquisisce tutta la grandezza della statua: si mette al suo pari e risulta essere roccia e vento e fuoco.

Gli occhi incendiano Louis, gli perforano l’anima: pungenti e scuri come non li ha mai visti.

Si impone sul paesaggio, sulla Natura, sugli uomini. Lo vede alzarsi per la prima volta verso il cielo, pur invece rimanendo in basso, verso gli inferi. Compagno di stanza di Lucifero.

Il peccato e la sua cura.

Louis è veloce ad alzare la macchina fotografica.

Il suono dello scatto riecheggia nell’aria.

Zittisce anche la Natura.

Louis, per questa mattina – dopo qualche altro scatto – , può dirsi quasi soddisfatto.

Ma non è così importante che il ragazzo lo sappia. O, almeno, non è ancora chiaro quanto sia importante per Harry saperlo.

Hanno scattato anche nel tardo pomeriggio.

Louis ha voluto provare qualche posa e qualche angolatura anche al tramonto, per cercare di decifrare il cambio di tonalità dalle fotografie della mattina a quelle che hanno fatto verso sera.

Deve valutare un sacco di cose, e sa già che farà nottata al computer per scaglionare gli scatti e scegliere in quale direzione dirigersi così che domani possa arrivare sul set preparato.

Ad Harry fanno male i muscoli, per quanto è dovuto stare in tensione su quella statua. Per le pose assurde che il fotografo gli ha fatto assumere e per quanto è stato faticoso non avere un crollo emotivo davanti a tutti.

La parte più difficile, probabilmente, è stata non ricevere neanche un _va bene_ da Louis. Per tutta la durata del servizio non ha fatto altro che annuire pensieroso, sbuffare di qua e di là e borbottare parole tra i denti. E’ sembrato deluso, e per niente soddisfatto del lavoro.

Harry si sente sfinito e appesantito dalla giornata.

Ha solo bisogno di andare in hotel, sdraiarsi in una vasca piena di acqua calda e non pensare a niente.

Gli piace non pensare a niente.

Compensa quei momenti in cui la sua mente sembra la pista di scontro delle macchinine, alle giostre. E i suoi pensieri sono sempre quelle maledette macchine che si scontrano e si rincorrono e vogliono essere scossi.

Harry li odia.

E’ appena uscito dal guardaroba, dopo essersi tolto l’abito che indossava da quella mattina, quando – con dei jeans chiari e una t-shirt bianca – scorge Louis da lontano.

Sta parlando con Alessandro Michele, e Harry si ferma sui suoi stessi passi. Pianta le gambe a terra e rimane a guardarli.

Ha paura, e non è una paura sconosciuta.

Ha il terrore che stiano parlando di lui, di quanto non è stato brillante durante lo shooting e del fatto che probabilmente dovranno cercare un altro modello. Zayn. Zayn Malik sarebbe perfetto per questo ruolo, Harry lo sa.

Funziona sempre così: anche non volendo si trova ad essere vulnerabile rispetto all’opinione che gli altri hanno di lui. E Louis non sembra aver avuto una bella impressione.

Sta per voltare le spalle ad entrambi e andarsene, quando qualcosa lo tiene di nuovo ancorato al suolo: le mani del Colosso che spuntano dalla terra e gli bloccano le caviglie.

Scorge la figura del bambino correre verso Alessandro e Louis, Charlotte che poco lontano lo segue con un sorriso.

La stretta del Colosso è forte, e lo costringe a camminare. A farsi più vicino: ogni passo è pesante come le pietre che pesano sulle sue spalle. Eppure continua ad avvicinarsi, anche se sa che farà male.

Anche se non vuole farlo.

Vede Louis abbassarsi sulle ginocchia, allargare le braccia verso la figura del bambino.

Il Colosso l’ha spinto così vicino che adesso gli è possibile anche sentire la voce di Louis. Che è tutto ciò che il suo cervello riesce a registrare e a comprendere.

“Ehi, amore!” lo saluta, stringendoselo contro al petto quando il bambino gli si butta contro e nasconde il viso nella felpa del fotografo “Hai fatto il bravo con zia Lottie e zia Lou, vero?”

Harry osserva l’abbraccio, l’intreccio di corpi. Li vede entrambi, di profilo a lui.

Il Colosso è un bastardo perché lo fa avvicinare ancora.

Poi le mani si stringono più forte alle sue caviglie. Gli fa arrestare di colpo il cammino verso quella fotografia perfetta.

Adesso la voce di Louis è ancora più forte e più limpida.

Il bambino gira il viso e improvvisamente lo guarda: gli occhi azzurri sono imperturbabili e l’espressione neutra.

Il fotografo si allontana lentamente dall’abbraccio, ancora piegato sulle ginocchia cerca gli occhi della creatura.

Il Colosso stringe più forte e Harry sente le sue caviglie far così male da spezzarsi.

“Cos’hai?” Louis si guarda intorno, distratto, gli occhi attraversano Harry come se non lo avesse neanche visto “Dai Jackson, andiamo a casa. Papà è stanco e vorrebbe davvero tanto le tue coccole” gli bacia la fronte chiara sotto quei capelli lisci e castani.

Le mani del Colosso si sgretolano e la presa svanisce.

Harry fatica per non crollare con le ginocchia a terra, il respiro che manca e gli occhi che lacrimano. Rimane in piedi, immobile.

Ai piedi del Colosso, _un gigante ed un bambino_ : nello stesso corpo.


	2. CAPITOLO II – IL LAGO, rispose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn (e Louis) ha un segreto, Louis è diviso tra l'essere padre e l'essere amico e soprattutto l'essere il fotografo di uno stronzo, e Harry è il solito Harry. Jackson, comunque, è l'unico che riesce ad ottenere ciò che vuole anche da Harry Styles.

****

**I thought I was Narcissus**   
**but I am the lake**

**CAPITOLO II – IL LAGO,** _rispose_

_«Piango per Narciso».  
  
_

La prima volta che Zayn ha incontrato Harry, questo aveva da poco compiuto diciannove anni e già aveva il portamento di chi avrebbe conquistato il mondo.

Da lì a poco sarebbe arrivato per lui il contratto in esclusiva con Gucci, e Zayn si sarebbe ritrovato a prenderlo apertamente in giro per poi sorridere contento alle sue spalle per il traguardo del giovane ragazzo.

E' stato _amore-odio_ a prima vista, il loro.

Zayn ha capito fin da subito che non innamorarsi di quel ragazzino sarebbe stato impossibile. È sempre stato cosciente del suo amore e del suo affetto per lui. Così come è sempre stato cosciente del sano odio e della competizione che caratterizza la loro conoscenza.

Mentre quello con Louis è stato un rapporto costruito con fatica e con impegno, con la costante voglia di dovercela fare perché – _era complicato ed intrigante e l'uno nell'altro vedevano la forma abbozzata di un'amicizia importante che sarebbe potuta diventare la scultura più bella di un artista emergente_. Lui e Louis hanno smussato angoli, levigato fianchi e abbassato la testa molte volte, uno davanti all'altro, per riuscire a creare delle basi solide per il castello che è diventato la loro amicizia. La loro storia.

Con Harry, è successo tutto in un attimo. E, giurerebbe Zayn, l'attimo più strano della sua vita.

L'aveva visto camminare verso di lui, un calice di champagne in mano e la camminata sicura che tutto il mondo avrebbe imparato a riconoscere solo dal rumore delle scarpe sul pavimento. Zayn non aveva battuto ciglio, continuando a guardarlo avvicinarsi, mentre un sorriso sarcastico gli increspava le labbra disegnate e già si sentiva attirato – come catturato – da quel ragazzo e pronto a capitolare verso di lui. Appena conosciuto e già pronto a far cadere tutti ai suoi piedi.

Quando si erano trovati uno davanti a l'altro – il primo incontro tra titani – Harry lo aveva guardato dall'alto al basso.

Gli occhi verdi erano turbolenti, ma lo sguardo interessato aveva portato Zayn ad accennare un sorriso su quelle labbra perfette. Aveva alzato il calice di quel costoso champagne francese verso il nuovo arrivato, brindando alla sua presenza.

Harry non aveva risposto, e Zayn ricorda di aver pensato che in fondo la maleducazione è la caratteristica principale di chi vuole farsi un nome.

Aveva adottato anche lui quella tecnica, anni prima. Credeva che per sfondare bastasse rispondere male e avere perennemente quell'aria dannata di chi dietro ad uno sguardo nasconde un animo problematico.

Pura finzione.

Nient’altro che un personaggio che ti costringi a cucirti addosso per venderti: più sei complicato, più sei maleducato, più segreti hai maggiore è il tuo prezzo.

Si era sbagliato, però. Harry era tutto tranne che una maschera di scena.

Il primo periodo di quella strana amicizia con il modello emergente l'aveva passato a cercare di convincerlo della stessa cosa: che per avere successo è necessario essere reali, veri, vivi.

Solo poi, con il tempo, si era reso conto che quella di Harry non era maleducazione e che la sua aria da dannato era autentica come è autentico il dannato verde dei suoi occhi.

Allora aveva mollato il tiro, alzato delle difese e quando si era accorto che il giovane modello non voleva essere aiutato né voleva ascoltarlo; aveva nascosto l'amicizia e l'affetto che sentiva sotto un velo di necessaria e autentica competizione. Aveva iniziato ad approcciarsi a lui solo in termini lavorativi, spingendo agli angoli della sua mente le informazioni che aveva raccolto su Harry, quelli sprazzi di conoscenza che l'altro gli aveva concesso.

Avevano parlato poco, la sera del loro primo incontro. Erano stati introdotti l'uno all'altro dal manager di Zayn, che aveva abilmente pilotato la conversazione ignorando gli sguardi che i due si scambiavano.  
Aveva, c'è da dirlo, parlato praticamente da solo.

Harry aveva snocciolato poche parole lente, il tono cadenzato. Una presentazione che non era andata oltre il suo nome e cognome.

Come se il mondo dovesse già conoscerlo.

Zayn lo aveva guardato e basta, lasciando sul viso l'ombra di quel sorriso sghembo e ammiccante: non era più il silenzio dopo una notte di festa di Louis, non era più il suo opposto. Ma faceva ancora un po' di fatica a lasciare che le parole lasciassero la sua bocca, che i pensieri si perdessero nell'aria.

E' una cosa che ha poi imparato con il tempo: saper cosa dire e quando dirlo, soprattutto nell'industria della moda.

E' venuto naturale allora crearsi la sua cerchia di amici stretti, avere Louis - sempre – lì, al suo fianco, e non doversi preoccupare di cosa dire e quando dirlo. L’unico, o quasi, con cui ogni muro, ogni finzione, ogni pensiero trattenuto, non sono mai funzionati né sono mai stati utili.

C’è stato un periodo in cui Zayn si è sentito soffocare dal mondo: troppe macchine fotografiche puntate addosso, troppe persone a fermarlo per la strada, troppi giornali con il suo nome in prima pagina e troppi rumors difficili da smentire o da gestire.  
Louis, in quel momento, era stato l’ancora che lo aveva tenuto fermo in un mare in tempesta.

L’amicizia con lui l’ha confortato, aiutato, appagato. Gli ha dimostrato che se c’è una persona – anche una sola al mondo – che ti tiene quando tira vento, la tempesta fa meno paura.

Pensa a questo, a quanto è bello quello che hanno, mentre percorre Via della Scala per raggiungere Piazza Santa Maria Novella e l’hotel dove alloggia il suo amico. Il primo giorno di shooting è passato, e Zayn muore dalla voglia di sapere se sia ancora vivo.

E, in fondo, vuole sapere anche come sta Harry. Che pensandoci bene sono un po’ di settimane che non si fa sentire.

Digita velocemente un messaggio a Louis, informandolo che sta arrivando, e quando si trova davanti alla reception chiede di poter salire alla stanza di Louis Tomlinson. La receptionist non fa una piega, segno che il suo amico deve averla avvisata del suo arrivo.

Nota solo che lo guarda un po’ più insistentemente del normale, che arrossisce appena quando lui la ringrazia. Ma non glielo fa notare, si gira elegantemente, sorridendo con la lingua tra i denti. E non lo fa neanche per risultare attraente, semplicemente perché ha imparato sorridere agli altri è il miglior modo per ringraziarli.

Quando giunge alla suite di Louis, la porta è socchiusa ed entra annunciandosi.

Si guarda intorno, ma del suo migliore amico neanche l’ombra. E’ Jackson a corrergli in contro. Lo sente saltellare sulla moquette, ridendo, finché non gli si butta direttamente addosso. Circonda con le braccia corte le ginocchia dello _zio_ , appoggiando la testa contro la sua coscia.

Zayn fa scorrere una mano tatuata tra i capelli biondi del bambino, ridendo.

Poi si abbassa sulle ginocchia, allontanandolo di poco dal suo corpo solo per farlo finire tra le sue gambe e poterlo abbracciare alla stessa altezza. Gli bacia la fronte, facendo poi scontrare i loro nasi in un bacio all’eschimese.

È il modo in cui l’ha abituato a salutarlo, e Jackson tende a farlo specialmente quando è un po’ di tempo che non lo vede.

La prima volta che Louis gli ha messo il bambino tra le braccia, erano in ospedale e Jackson era nato solo da poche ore. Già in quell’occasione, Zayn aveva avvicinato il viso al suo e con delicatezza aveva fatto lo stesso gesto che sta ripetendo adesso.

E così ogni volta che l’ha preso in braccio, ogni volta che l’ha visto dopo esser stati separati.

Alla fine, ha iniziato Jackson a richiedere quel saluto intimo, guardandolo con gli occhioni blu che ricordano proprio tanto Louis e avvicinandosi il viso di Zayn al suo, con le manine.

“Ehi ometto” lo saluta, scompigliandoli ancora i capelli e guardandolo felice “Ti sono mancato eh?” si informa, solleticandogli il pancino.

Il bambino ride, cedendo verso il corpo del modello per potersi far abbracciare di nuovo.

Louis glielo dice sempre che lo vizia troppo, con le coccole. Ma Zayn davvero non riesce a contenersi, quando è con Jackson.

E in realtà anche con Louis.

È semplicemente una persona fisica, okay? In fondo non c’è niente di male. Anche Louis lo è, nonostante gli piaccia negarlo. È il primo che cerca le coccole, soprattutto nei momenti di sconforto e necessità, ma è anche quello che ti bacia le guance senza apparente motivo, che ti poggia una mano sulla schiena quando siete in mezzo alla gente, che si abbandona per un abbraccio semplicemente perché lo vuole.

Il modo in cui sono tattili, tra loro Louis e Zayn, è qualcosa che è nato spontaneamente una volta che il loro rapporto si è consolidato. Non è stato strano, perché dopo aver appurato di voler rimanere uno nella vita dell’altro – avendo superato diversità caratteriali e difficoltà comunicative – lo spazio per i piccoli gesti d’affetto si era creato tra loro come qualcosa di assolutamente normale e necessario alla loro amicizia. Non saprebbero come comportarsi, se non così.

E la cosa, poi, è stata trasmessa a Jackson.

Jackson, che fin da subito li ha visti abbracciarsi, che appena ne ha avuto la possibilità ha iniziato a mettersi in mezzo per poter prendere le coccole non solo dal padre, ma anche dallo zio.

Quindi, sì. Fisici.

Gli piacciono gli abbracci, i baci, l’affetto e l’amore.

E Louis, nonostante tutto, sa che insegnare a suo figlio fin da subito che non c’è niente di male a cercare un abbraccio, ad essere vulnerabile e tattile, è la cosa migliore che potrebbe fare, in una società in cui la toxic masculinity viene elogiata così tanto.

“Zio” risponde il bambino, e la familiarità dell’affermazione riscalda il cuore del modello.

È il genere di cose che gli fa pensare di essere stato molto fortunato, nella vita. Diventare zio, anche se acquisito, non era una cosa che aveva preventivato. O, almeno, non così presto. Eppure Jackson è stato, in qualche modo, la luce della sua vita.  
Probabilmente, e non è strano dirlo, allo stesso modo in cui è stata quella di Louis.

Semplicemente perché ha svegliato in lui un amore che non pensava di poter mai provare, il bene viscerale per un piccolo uomo che sai vedrai crescere, cambiare, sbagliare e rialzarsi.

La notte in cui è nato, lui e Louis si sono trovati nella sala d’aspetto a pensare già a quando sarebbe stato grande, a quando non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di loro. Ed è stato forse strano, la preoccupazione di un genitore e quella di un amico. Eppure così normale, che Zayn ha sempre pensato di sentire per Jackson anche l’eccesso dell’amore di Louis.

Glielo ha detto, una notte, scherzando: _l’amore che provi per tuo figlio è talmente tanto che dentro di te non ci sta, e l’hai dovuto trapiantare in me. Così ora lo amo anche io, così tanto che non pensavo fosse possibile_.

Louis aveva pianto in silenzio, cercando di non farsi vedere e nascondendo gli occhi azzurri dietro un paio di occhiali da sole totalmente non necessari a quell’ora.

Entrambi, da quel momento, hanno finto che quella frase non fosse mai stata pronunciata. Ma Louis si era ritrovato a pensare che aveva preso la decisione giusta quando anni prima aveva cercato ad ogni costo di andare oltre i silenzi di Zayn. E il modello, da parte sua, aveva pensato che in fondo non era stato un male aver cercato di scavare sotto al casino che il suo all’ora compagno di stanza faceva.

“Dov’è papà?” domanda al bambino, guardandosi attorno.

Jackson si allontana per poi prendere la mano del ragazzo e stringerla tra le sue. Passa le dita piccole sui tatuaggi di Zayn, ed è un vizio che ha fin da piccolo. Lui sa che da adolescente, tornerà a casa ricoperto di inchiostro nero, e sarà il momento in cui Louis avrà sicuramente una crisi.

Come se potesse parlare, tra l’altro.

“Fuori” risponde indicando la terrazza, la vocina piccola e acuta “al telefono” e Zayn è quasi sicuro che abbia alzato gli occhi al cielo, ma non vuole davvero pensare a quanto sembri grande questo bambino adesso.

“Ti ha lasciato qui da solo?” chiede, corrugando le sopracciglia scure.

A questo punto Jackson ride davvero, mettendosi una manina davanti alla bocca per coprire la risata. È un’altra abitudine del bambino – quella di coprirsi le labbra – e non importa quante volte Zayn gli dica che è bellissimo quando ride, che non deve vergognarsi di essere felice o divertito.

“Sono grande!” risponde Jackson, nascondendo di nuovo una risata.

Zayn inclina la testa, alzando un sopracciglio scuro e cercando di nascondere a sua volta il divertimento che prova.

“Ah sì?” domanda, poggiandogli le mani sui piccoli fianchi per poterlo solleticare e farlo ridere ancora “Sei grande? Sai che i grandi vanno in giro con le scarpe?” lo rimprovera bonariamente, alludendo ai piedi scalzi del bambino.

Jackson ride più forte, con una di quelle risate di cuore che una volta Louis ha fatto registrare e che ha messo come sveglia la mattina.

Inquietante? È semplicemente il suo suono preferito al mondo.

Il bambino cerca di divincolarsi dalle mani dello zio, ma Zayn lo tiene fermo, continuando a solleticargli la pelle. Ridono entrambi, allora.

Al ragazzo è incredibilmente mancato tutto ciò. Non saprebbe spiegare a parole quanto il suo nipotino gli sia mancato come l’aria, nonostante le telefonate serali costanti.

“Papà non le porta mai le scarpe!” riesce a dire Jackson, la voce un po’ più squillante e ridente sull’ultima parola.

Zayn allora si ferma, scuotendo la testa ma allargando le labbra in un sorriso dolce. Fa scivolare le mani a prendere tra le sue quelle del bambino, guardandolo negli occhi.

“E cosa faccio io quando papà non se le vuole mettere le scarpe?” inclina la testa verso destra, aspettando una risposta.

“Gliele lanci addosso”

E’ Louis a rispondere, entrando nella stanza. Ed è scalzo anche lui – _ovviamente_. Indossa un vecchio paio di pantaloni neri di una tuta, e una t-shirt bianca. I piedi rigorosamente nudi perché – ehi, calze e scarpe sono _così_ insopportabili.

Certi vizi, a certi uomini, non si possono togliere. Zayn ci si è impegnato, ma ha evidentemente fallito.

“Esatto” concorda il modello, prendendo in braccio Jackson e alzandosi finalmente in piedi “Quindi perché neanche tuo figlio le sta indossando?”

“Perché siamo _team free feet_?” tenta Louis, sorridendo angelicamente. Le mani in tasca e i capelli morbidi sulla fronte gli conferiscono le sembianze di un adolescente, ma l’esperienza e la crescita che ha fatto negli ultimi anni è qualcosa di cui lui stesso si è stupito.

A vent’anni, pensare di avere un figlio l’aveva spaventato come poche cose l’avevano spaventato in tutta la sua vita. Più di quando si era ritrovato senza un padre e a doversi prendere cura di sua madre e delle sue sorelle. Più di quando aveva lasciato il suo piccolo paesino nel nord Inghilterra per potersi trasferire a Londra a fare l’università. Più di aver trovato il coraggio di parlare con sua madre, un giorno, a cuore aperto.

Un figlio – _cazzo_.

La consapevolezza che avrebbe avuto un figlio gli aveva tolto l’ossigeno dai polmoni. Era stato pietrificante e assolutamente terrorizzante. Ci erano voluti Zayn e Niall, a raccoglierlo dal pavimento del bagno, farlo sedere sul divano e stilare una lista di pro e contro riguardo a quella paternità improvvisa.

A loro discolpa, erano giovani, inesperti e assolutamente terrorizzati, tutti e tre. Nonostante Niall abbia cercato di mascherarlo il più possibile, fingendo che non ci fossero dei lati negativi nel diventare padre a poco più di vent’anni, praticamente appena entrato nel mondo del lavoro, senza casa e senza aspettative dalla vita se non il sentirsi lavorativamente appagato, prima o poi.

Di lati negativi, Louis avrebbe imparato presto che in realtà ce ne sono molti. Il fatto è che – non importa quanto possa essere faticoso, quanto a volte sia sfinente, e c’è l’ansia che ti divora, la preoccupazione che si insinua nella mente come un tarlo, e puoi alzarti anche dieci volte durante la notte per sentire se tuo figlio respira ancora, se sta bene, puoi faticare nel farlo addormentare, dover trovare qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui quando davvero non lo puoi portare a lavoro, e magari la sera sei stanco, ma lui vuole giocare e tu ti stai per addormentare, vuoi dormire, ma lui non ti lascia stare… tutto, tutto, viene ripagato dal semplice fatto che quel bambino esiste. Che ride, scherza, gioca, ti ama.

Per Louis era stata una bella scoperta, sapere che nonostante tutti i lati negativi, l’unico positivo era molto più importante.

O almeno, per lui.

Ha adorato, imparare a crescere Jackson. Con Zayn da una parte e Niall dall’altra, sempre pronti a dargli una mano, ad aiutarlo anche quando non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Ha imparato ad amare cucinare una colazione per due, nonostante sia davvero incapace in cucina. Ma a Jackson una tazza di latte e cacao con i cereali va più che bene, al mattino. E Louis ama vederlo mangiare e sentirsi ringraziare per avergli versato il latte nella tazza. Ha imparato che a suo figlio i vestiti per il giorno dopo deve prepararli la sera prima, svegliarlo con delicatezza e parlarci.

La cosa più bella che Louis ha imparato è che con Jackson basta parlare. Perché ascolta, capisce, ti risponde. A volte sembra anche più grande dei suoi cinque anni.

“Senti, team free feet, che ne dici di pensare alla cena?” Chiede Zayn, superando il suo amico per potersi addentrare nella suite. Nota il letto già sfatto, il pc lasciato sopra e la macchina fotografica poggiata lì accanto.

“Stavo sistemando le foto, poi ho iniziato a farne alcune carine a Jax, ma Niall mi ha chiamato. Dovrebbe arrivare il servizio in camera tra poco, comunque” spiega Louis, seguendolo. Sposta con la punta del piede i soldatini che suo figlio ha lasciato sul pavimento e, si sa, il disordine è di famiglia.

Zayn ci ha avuto a che fare per molto tempo.

“Ehi Jax, che ne dici di mettere a posto i tuoi giocattoli? Tra poco ceniamo” suggerisce al bambino, mettendolo di nuovo con i piedi a terra e sorridendogli quando lo guarda con il labbro inferiore imbronciato. Poi si volta verso il suo amico “Lou, tu sai che hai una cucina in questa suite, sì?” domanda, sarcastico.

Louis si porta una mano sul petto, teatrale e assolutamente esagerato come sa essere in qualsiasi circostanza.

“Vuoi che dia fuoco a tutto l’hotel, per caso?”

“Dio, no. Per fortuna hai imparato a chiamare il servizio in camera” commenta il modello, avvicinandosi al letto per togliere computer portatile e macchina fotografica. Li appoggia sul comodino e tira su velocemente le coperte.

Louis continua a fissarlo, un po’ divertito e un po’ preoccupato.

“Dovresti davvero imparare a mettere in ordine. Non ti viene un esaurimento nervoso ogni volta che guardi il casino che combini?” continua il ragazzo, piegando il pigiama di Louis. Lo mette sotto al cuscino e poi finisce di rifare il letto.

“ _Ehi Zayn, ciao, tutto bene?_ Ti sento un po’ agitato” Chiede Louis, ma non accenna a muoversi dalla sua posizione. Dondola annoiato da un piede all’altro, ma l’amico sa che in realtà è semplicemente divertito dalla situazione. Dal vederlo agitato per nessuna ragione apparente.

“Tutto bene” risponde “Non mi mancavi però” e beh – questa potrebbe essere la bugia più grande che Zayn abbia detto negli ultimi dieci anni.

Era arrivato ad un certo punto in cui tutto di Louis gli mancava: anche l’essere svegliato nel cuore della notte dall’amico che gli salta sul letto perché _deve assolutamente raccontargli_ una cosa che gli è venuta in mente.

“Certo che ti mancavo. Sicuro che vada tutto bene?” si informa Louis.

“Sì, sono solo stanco. Scusa”

“Non preoccuparti. Non so cucinare ma so ordinare del cibo. E so definitivamente accettare le tue scuse” scherza il fotografo, mentre si abbassa sulle ginocchia per poter aprire a Jackson la scatola per riporre i suoi giocattoli. Gliela tiene aperta mentre il bambino infila soldatino per soldatino al suo interno, senza mancare di fargli vedere quello che sta inserendo, ricordandogli anche il nome che gli ha assegnato. Louis gli fa distrattamente _sì_ con la testa, sorridendogli, e continua a prestare attenzione all’amico – che si è appena seduto sul letto.

“Non abituartici” commenta in risposta, sorridendo.

“No, certo che no” ride Louis “Niall mi ha chiamato perché a quanto pare ha il blocco dello scrittore” lo informa.

Fa scivolare la mano libera tra i capelli di suo figlio, tirando fuori la lingua quando il bambino cerca di scuotere la testa per non farsi distrarre, troppo occupato a ricordarsi ogni nome dei soldati di plastica.

“Per la quattrocentesima volta nel giro di un mese?” chiede, sarcastico, Zayn guardando intenerito la scena che gli si presenta davanti.

“Dice che la bozza non gli piace” spiega Louis, alzando le spalle.

“Dice sempre che le bozze non gli piacciono, poi diventano tutti best sellers” E potrebbe non avere tutti i torti, il modello. Ormai totalmente abituato a vedere ogni nuovo romanzo di Niall scalare tutte le classifiche di vendita.

“Gli ho chiesto di mandarmela, comunque. Così vedo con i miei occhi… Poi posso stamparla e andare a picchiarlo con quei fogli e con le sue _belle parole_ ”

Si alza in piedi, Louis. Chiude la scatola dei giochi e spinge leggermente Jackson verso il letto, per poi vederlo arrampicarsi sul materasso e finire a sedersi sulle gambe di Zayn.

“Già che ci sei colpiscilo anche per me, che ancora non mi ha dedicato nessuno dei suoi romanzi” borbotta il modello, carezzando la testa del bambino.

“Amico, c’è gente che ti dedica interi album musicali e mostre d’arte elogiando la tua bellezza, e ti lamenti?”

“Non è lamentarmi. Ma Niall non ha mai scritto ‘a Zayn’ nelle dediche di un suo romanzo” specifica, alzando le spalle e spalancando di poco gli occhi ambra. Louis lo odia quando fa quella faccia triste e ferita. Sa che sta fingendo – come la maggior parte delle volte fa per ottenere qualcosa, soprattutto da Louis – ma non riesce mai a dirgli di no.

“Non ha mai scritto neanche ‘a Louis’ se è per questo” commenta.

“Hai ragione, ha scritto ‘A chi ha gli occhi blu, e attraverso essi guarda il mondo; a chi ha mani piccole, e un dono per la fotografia’. Non era assolutamente per te”

“Non essere geloso, Zee. Lo sappiamo che sono il preferito di Niall” scherza Louis.

In realtà, Niall non ha nessuna preferenza. A volte sembra piuttosto che li odi entrambi, senza distinzione. Soprattutto in quei momenti in cui è nel bel mezzo della stesura di un libro e improvvisamente gli pare di non sapere più neanche mettere una lettera dietro l’altra.

“Soprattutto quando gli ricordi quanto è bravo” Ed è una cosa che Louis fa spesso, perché l’amico sembra davvero scordarsi quanto sia bravo a scrivere, quanto trasmette con le parole. E allora Louis è lì per ricordarglielo, per confortarlo, per rassicurarlo.

“Posso farlo, se questo significa sapere che mi dedica i suoi libri” commenta, sarcastico. In realtà lo farebbe comunque.

“Come se tu non rischiassi di _venire_ ogni volta che leggi qualcosa scritto da Niall” dice Zayn, senza abbassare il tono della voce né contenersi con le parole.

“ _Zayn_!” Lo richiama Louis, buttando uno sguardo a Jackson, seduto sulle gambe del ragazzo.

“Va be’, non ha sentito” risponde il modello, accarezzando i capelli biondi del bambino.

Jackson li guarda entrambi, prima uno e poi l’altro. Gli occhi azzurri vispi e maledettamente simili a quelli di Louis. Gioca con le dita dello zio, mentre posa lo sguardo sul padre.

“Papà?” lo chiama poi “Ma _venire_ da dove?”

Eh.  
  


-  
  
  


È stato Zayn a mettere Jackson a letto.

Gli ha rimboccato le coperte del grande letto matrimoniale che il bambino condivide con il padre, raccontandogli degli strani animali che ha incontrato nel suo viaggio in Indonesia.

È sempre stato così: ogni volta che lasciano casa, Jackson dorme con Louis. È un modo per entrambi per sentirsi comunque vicini e meno soli, anche fuori da Londra.

Il bambino è sempre felice così: la notte può rannicchiarsi contro la schiena del papà e mettersi al caldo, intrufolando i piedini freddi sotto alla sua maglia. E poi la mattina Louis può svegliarlo facendogli le pernacchie sulle guance, e Jackson si alza sempre di buon umore se papà gli fa le pernacchie.

Lo fa anche a casa, in realtà. Ma ogni volta che Louis arriva in camera sua, Jackson è già sveglio perché sente suonare la sveglia due volte, prima che suo padre si alzi dal letto. Fa comunque finta di dormire, quelle volte, perché così può essere svegliato con un po’ di coccole.

È una di quelle – ah sì, _bugie bianche_ , come gli ha spiegato un giorno zio Niall.

Proprio di quelle bugie bianche, gli ha parlato a bassa voce, quando Zayn stava per alzarsi. Voleva sapere quali erano le occasioni in cui dirle, perché non capiva bene quando mentire fosse giusto. E a lui non piaceva molto dire le bugie al suo papà… Tranne che fare finta di dormire per avere più pernacchie e svegliarsi felice. Quello gli piace.

Zayn ha riso, scompigliandogli i capelli e assicurandogli che non era mai giusto non dire la verità, ma che a volte – per non far preoccupare qualcuno – era necessario farlo.

“Perché?” gli ha chiesto il modello.

Jackson ha alzato le spalle, stringendo il pupazzo di un coniglietto bianco sotto al braccio.

“Ho sentito papà dire al telefono che non voleva dirmi una bugia” gli ha spiegato.

Zayn ha sospirato, avvicinandosi al viso del bambino. Gli ha dato un buffetto sul naso piccolo, facendolo sorridere per un secondo.

“Ometto, che ti ha insegnato papà? Non si ascoltano le persone senza che loro lo sappiano, e soprattutto non si ascoltano le telefonate degli adulti” lo ha ammonito il modello.

“Ma pensavo fosse zio Niall!”

“E non era lui?” ha chiesto Zayn.

“No” ha sospirato Jax, “La voce della mamma”

Zayn allora ha annuito, gli ha detto di non preoccuparsi, ed è uscito dalla stanza, rifugiandosi in balcone con Louis, per lasciare a Jackson il tempo di addormentarsi senza disturbarlo con il suono della loro voce.  
  


  
Firenze è costellata di piccole luci, davanti agli occhi di Louis. La piazza sotto di lui è quasi totalmente deserta, ma sente poco lontano lo sghignazzare di un gruppo di ragazzi. Le voci gli giungono indistinte e le parole sono poco chiare.

Si appunta di nuovo in un cassetto della memoria di trovare il tempo per impegnarsi ad imparare un po’ di italiano.

La porta finestra di vetro alle sue spalle si apre, e sente i passi del suo migliore amico raggiungerlo.  
Zayn si appoggia al balcone, al suo fianco. Intreccia le mani e guarda davanti a sé: Firenze è bella come una donna addormentata.

Si crogiolano entrambi in un silenzio confortante. Louis ha imparato ad apprezzarli da quando Zayn è nella sua vita.

La luna è alta nel cielo e la risata di una ragazza rimbomba tra le strade della città.

“Cosa ti ha detto?” spezza il silenzio Louis, con un sospiro.

“Cosa doveva dirmi?” tenta Zayn, voltando il capo per guardare in faccia il suo amico. Spinge di poco in fuori il fianco destro, colpendo quello di Louis che scuote la testa.

“Non lo so, ha insistito per farsi rimboccare le coperte da te e mi ha cacciato qua sul terrazzo” commenta, arcuando un sopracciglio fine.

Gli occhi azzurri sono scuriti dalla notte, ma brillano come due lucciole in una notte d’estate.

Zayn alza un angolo della bocca.

“Ti ha sentito al telefono con Ashley” gli dice “Perché non mi hai detto che vi siete sentiti?” chiede, la voce bassa è una folata di vento caldo nel deserto.

“Perché non posso dirti ogni volta che la sento” risponde “E poi, anche se non ci credi, va davvero bene così, Zee” continua.

Afferra dalla tasca sinistra un pacchetto di sigarette quasi finito. Ne prende una e ne porge un’altra al suo amico. L’accendono in silenzio, ed è solo al terzo tiro, quando il fumo è penetrato abbastanza tra di loro, che Zayn riprende a parlare.

“Ma – insomma. Sei sicuro?” gli domanda “Sarebbe potuta andare in molti altri modi”

Louis, annuisce. Le labbra sono incurvate in un sorriso genuino, e Zayn lo riconosce. Percepisce la dolcezza e la tranquilla felicità dai suoi lineamenti fini, completamente distesi e rilassati.

“Sarebbe potuta andare in tutti i modi, ed invece è andata così perché è l’unico modo in cui sarebbe potuta andare” risponde “Sai anche tu che è la situazione migliore che si sarebbe potuta creare. Cosa ha sentito Jax?” chiede.

Zayn annuisce, perché sa che Louis ha ragione. È solo che a volte fa fatica a credere che – insomma, per lui è una cosa che esce fuori dalla norma. Ma, se c’è una cosa che ha imparato stando con Louis e vivendo la sua vita con lui, è che la normalità è solo un costrutto astratto e che ognuno – ognuno – al mondo è unico in ogni modo in cui potrebbe esserlo.

“Qualcosa inerente al fatto che non vuoi dirgli una bugia” gli rivela, guardandogli il profilo.

Sotto di loro, il gruppo di ragazzi che prima Louis sentiva solo in lontananza, si è riunito al lato della piazza. Hanno qualche birra in mano e sono seduti su dei motorini parcheggiati.

A volte Louis pensa a quanto sarebbe stato bello nascere in Italia. L’estate al mare, le gare in motorino con gli amici, le risate forti, gli abbracci continui. Pensa a quanto gli piacerebbe farci crescere Jackson, almeno per le vacanze estive: fargli imparare la lingua, vederlo muoversi per le strade di Firenze come se le conoscenze come le sue tasche, vedergli la pelle abbronzata e i capelli schiariti dal sole.

Scuote la testa, tornando alla realtà. Zayn aspetta in silenzio.

“Avevamo organizzato un incontro tra tre settimane, ma Ashley si è tirata indietro e devo dirlo a Jackson. Lei vorrebbe che gli inventassi la scusa di un appuntamento di lavoro per cui non potrà esserci, ma non voglio mentirgli” dice “So che Jackson capisce la situazione, ma ho sempre la paura di non sapergli dire le cose” confida.

Zayn annuisce appena, un cenno del capo quasi impercettibile. Sposta lo sguardo sulla piazza sotto di loro. La chiesa di Santa Maria Novella si staglia lì davanti.

“Non conosco nessuno che sappia parlare con suo figlio come tu fai con Jax. E lui ti ascolta, non devi aver paura di niente. A volte sembra che vi capiate anche senza dire niente” lo rassicura.

“Lo so” sussurra Louis “E ripeto che questa situazione mi va bene. È una scelta che abbiamo preso insieme ed è la migliore che abbia mai preso in vita mia, immagino di esserci semplicemente rimasto male perché Jax sembrava felice di vederla” alza le spalle, Louis.

Non è triste, questo è sicuro. Ha il volto tranquillo e gli occhi limpidi d’un cielo notturno pieno di stelle. Sembra solo – placido. Zayn non sa neanche se quella sia la parola adatta, ma è come lo percepisce al momento.

È un mare calmo, un vento leggero: un’onda ogni tanto che increspa la superficie e lascia la schiuma bianca di una lieve preoccupazione.

“Jax è intelligente” commenta Zayn, perché gli sembra scontato dirgli che è sicuro che il bambino capirà, quando Louis dovrà spiegargli perché non vedranno Ashley. È scontato perché Jackson capisce sempre, a volte più di quanto viene detto.

“Lo è. A volte mi domando da chi ha preso” risponde Louis.

“Sei una delle persone più intelligenti che conosca, Lou. E questo mi porta a chiederti se la tua grande intelligenza sia riuscita a gestire il grandissimo Harry Styles, oggi”.

In realtà, quella è la ragione principale per cui Zayn ha raggiunto Louis in hotel, quella sera. Spinto dalla curiosità, dall’impazienza di sentirsi raccontare il primo giorno di lavoro, e la voglia di non perdersi l’espressione del suo amico mentre racconta.

E poi, gli mancava Jackson.

Louis rilascia una risata divertita. Gli esce dal petto, spontanea, mentre gli occhi si illuminano di una luce diversa – più _pungente_. La sua intera espressione cambia: la mite, quasi arresa, dolcezza e la preoccupazione, vengono repentinamente sostituite da uno sguardo ironico, l’espressione fiera e altezzosa.

Il naso punta all’insù, quando con fare teatrale alza gli occhi azzurri verso il cielo.

“Harry Styles è la persona più _indigesta_ che io abbia mai avuto il dispiacere di conoscere” risponde, la voce tinta da una punta di ironia.

Zayn ride, a sua volta.

“Penso tu sia l’unica persona al mondo a ritenere Harry _indigesto_ ” lo informa l’amico.

Louis alza le spalle in un gesto incurante, voltandosi con il viso verso Zayn per poterlo guardare negli occhi nocciola, così diversi dai suoi.

“Be’, sono anche l’unica persona che ci capisce qualcosa. Mica come voialtri” risponde.

“ _Ovviamente_ ” lo asseconda l’altro “Cosa ha combinato?” chiede.

“Vuoi forse dire cosa non ha combinato! Te lo dico subito: non mi ha dato neanche una foto buona. Neanche una. Il famigerato Harry Styles ha fallito il suo primo giorno di shooting. Incredibile, vero?” Risponde Louis, agitando le mani in aria e scaturendo così una risata strozzata a Zayn.

“Deduco non sia stata una buona giornata?” ritenta il ragazzo.

“Da dove vuoi che parta, Zee?” inizia Louis, con voce squillante “Forse dal fatto che è sparito quando dovevamo iniziare a scattare? O dal fatto che sottovaluta in modo neanche tanto indiscreto la mia professionalità? O che non mi ritiene all’altezza di fotografarlo? Scegli l’argomento e io parlerò” sproloquia, gonfiando le guance quando si rende conto che effettivamente, il primo giorno di shooting non è andato poi così bene.

“Adesso stai facendo il drammatico. E’ impossibile che Harry non ti abbia dato neanche uno scatto buono. E’ impensabile perché, fidati, tutti i suoi scatti sono eccellenti”

Una cosa che Zayn ha imparato abbastanza in fretta, su Harry Styles, è che non è mai in grado di fallire un servizio fotografico. Non ha mai giornate no. Sa sempre come posare, quali espressioni usare, come compiacere il fotografo – se è il fotografo il primo a compiacere lui.

“Ah certo questo è impossibile, ma invece è possibile che mi ritenga poco professionale e troppo incompetente per lui”

Louis incrocia le braccia al petto, girandosi per appoggiare un fianco alla ringhiera del balcone e guardare direttamente l’amico.

“Sì, questo è praticamente certo” concorda l’altro, impassibile.

“Zayn” ansima Louis, disperato. L’espressione imbronciata si trasforma velocemente in una di esasperazione.

Il che, probabilmente, diverte davvero tanto Zayn.

“Scusa, Lou. È la verità però, sono stato troppo brutale?” Chiede.

“No, va bene. A quanto pare saranno due settimane davvero impegnative, non è così?” borbotta Louis, avvicinandosi di poco per trovare conforto sulla spalla dell’amico, che impiega poco tempo ad inclinare la testa per posare la tempia sulla nuca di Louis.

“Alla fine farai un lavoro fantastico, però. Lo sai, vero?” Lo incoraggia.

Louis non ha molte certezza nella vita. Una, di sicuro, è suo figlio Jackson. E’ entrato nella sua vita in un momento particolare, all’improvviso e sconvolgendolo. E sa che sarà per lui la certezza principale.

Ma l’altra, gemella di questa, è sicuramente quanto Zayn riesca a supportarlo e a credere in lui in qualsiasi momento, in qualunque circostanza. Non importa quando lui si senta giù, demoralizzato, completamente sconsolato. Zayn sarà sempre lì a ripetergli quanto è bravo, quanto si merita tutto ciò che sta ottenendo. E fa fatica a volte a dirlo a parole, ma è immensamente grato al suo amico per essere al suo fianco, per sorreggerlo quando si sente risucchiare da un vortice di negatività.

Zayn è quello che ha creduto in lui spronandolo a finire i corsi e laurearsi. È quello che ha urlato di felicità al telefono alle quattro del mattino – dall’altra parte del mondo a causa di una sfilata di alta moda – quando Louis lo ha chiamato per dirgli che aveva ottenuto il suo primo impiego come fotografo. Che non era neanche granché fotografare delle mucche nella campagna inglese per una rivista animalistica, ma Zayn si era comunque vestito, era uscito e si erano fatti una birra insieme, anche se ai due capi opposti della Terra.

Spesso, gli scoppia il cuore di affetto, quando guarda l’amico.

“Speriamo” borbotta Louis “Il primo giorno non può determinare tutta la durata della campagna” cerca di convincersi, sorridendo appena mentre guarda quanto è bella e silenziosa Firenze sotto di loro.

“Alla fine ti innamorerai anche tu di lui” scherza Zayn.

Louis è veloce a scostarsi dal corpo dell’amico, si riposiziona dalla sua parte del balcone, gonfiando il petto e irrigidendo i muscoli.

La scena fa ridere Zayn, che scuote la testa divertito.

“Non succederà” controbatte.

“Succederà” insiste il modello.

“No” conclude Louis “Tu non sei innamorato di lui” argomenta.

“Il segreto per non innamorarsi di lui è scoparci ancora prima di conoscerlo” sospira il ragazzo.

Non si accorge subito di ciò che ha detto, troppo divertito dalla reazione teatrale del suo amico.

Louis rimane fermo e in silenzio per qualche secondo, guardando Zayn. Poi, lentamente, alza il sopracciglio sinistro. Non dice niente, però. Lo guarda e basta.

“Louis –” inizia.

“Dimmi, _amico_ ” risponde Louis, alzando il tono sull’ultima parola.

Zayn sospira, passandosi le mani tra i capelli neri.

“Smettila, non è come se te lo avessi tenuto nascosto. E’ solo successo una volta, e poi me ne sono dimenticato” si giustifica.

“Ti sei dimenticato di aver fatto sesso con Harry Styles o ti sei dimenticato di dirlo a me?”

“Non era così importante da dovertelo dire, davvero. È stata una buona scopata, ma è semplicemente finita lì” spiega.

“Quindi non me lo hai detto perché…?”

Gli occhi di Louis brillano, ma la serietà sul suo viso contrasta con il luccichio delle sue iridi.

“Perché non era importante, Lou. Altrimenti te lo avrei detto, come ti ho detto tutto, sempre”

“E non ti sei innamorato di lui” ripete Louis, serio.

“No”

“Perché?”

“Perché immagino che le persone si innamorino di lui perché desiderano averlo, completamente. Lo bramano, e lui si lascia bramare, volere, illude di voler essere posseduto. Ma non è altro che un’illusione, capisci?” inizia “So poche cose, di Harry, ma so con sicurezza che non si abbandona mai. L’ho capito da quella scopata, l’ho capito cercando di instaurarci un’amicizia che non ci ha portato da nessuna parte se non a feste di lusso e champagne costosi. Nel sesso Harry è uguale che nella vita in generale: ti illude”

“Parli come un amante tradito” gli fa notare Louis.

Fa scivolare una mano tra quella di Zayn, intrecciando le loro dita. L’amico si porta le nocche di Louis alle labbra, baciandogli la pelle. Nasconde un sorriso mentre alza gli occhi al cielo. Stringe la mano del fotografo tra le sue. Sono ancora entrambi appoggiati alla ringhiera del balcone, e Firenze adesso fa da sfondo silenzioso.

“Hai letto troppi libri, secondo me” risponde il modello “Non sono né un amante, né un innamorato tradito. Per un po’ mi ha reso triste il fatto di non riuscire ad entrare abbastanza in lui da diventare suo amico, ma poi mi sono semplicemente arreso perché ho capito come sono i rapporti nella sua vita”

Louis inarca di nuovo un sopracciglio, e Zayn potrebbe giurare di vedergli fare questo gesto un numero esagerato di volte al giorno.

“E come sono i rapporti nella sua vita, sommo maestro?” chiede Louis, divertito.

Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Non te lo dico”

“Cosa vuol dire che non me lo dici?”

Il modello alza le spalle, incurante.

“Va be’, quindi. Com’è stata ‘sta scopata?”

Il fatto che Zayn rida davvero _davvero_ forte, è solo la normalità di una relazione consolidata che si conferma nel tempo.

-

I piedi sono ben ancorati al suolo, ma il viso punta in alto. Verso la creatura mitologica che invece guarda in basso, gli occhi di pietra fissi su di lui.

Lo sguardo impenetrabile sembra giudicarlo da lassù, ma Harry – immobile con le mani sui fianchi – continua a guardarlo, impassibile.

Appena arrivato sul set, due giorni prima, era rimasto assolutamente colpito dal Colosso. Aveva inconsapevolmente iniziato ad amare la sua imponenza, essendone però contemporaneamente intimidito.

Poi – stare nella sua pancia, morire e rinascere al suo interno, era stata la svolta e improvvisamente la riverenza si era trasformata in timore e ansia.

Ma ad Harry non piace provare timore, sentirsi così estremamente condizionato dalla presenza inanimata di qualcosa che non riesce a controllare. Sente scorrere nelle vene la necessità impellente di trovare un punto d’incontro con questo Gigante, cercare di avvicinarsi più a lui quando si eleva verso il cielo. Non può diventare mito e natura insieme, ma è certo di poter essere Vento che scalfisce la pietra della statua ad ogni soffio, modificandone la superficie: cambiamento costante anche per ciò che dovrebbe rimanere invariato.

Gli occhi verdi scrutano quelli bianchi e vuoti del vecchio Colosso che ha di fronte.

Indossa già l’abito del giorno per il servizio fotografico, perché Louis è stato chiaro sul fatto che inizieranno a scattare tra meno di mezz’ora, e nonostante la tentazione di farlo esasperare già di prima mattina sia forte, Harry adesso deve risolvere questa _faccenda personale_ con il Gigante.

Il completo bianco fascia adeguatamente il suo corpo tonico, evidenziando l’imponenza della sua figura – che risulta immensa nonostante la vicinanza con la statua. I pantaloni a sigaretta cadono dritti dalla vita alta fino alle caviglie, avvolgendo con sensualità i fianchi magri ed evidenziando il ventre piatto. Il gilet dall’abbottonatura femminile è impreziosito da dei bottoni di perle, mentre al collo un papillon bianco dona all’abito l’eleganza per cui è stato creato.  
Dalle spalle cade morbido, fino ai piedi, un cappotto in piume bianche, che si allarga sulla fine conferendo alla figura del modello l’idea di un abito da sposa.

I capelli ricci gli fanno da cornice al viso concentrato, mentre l’inquieta preoccupazione si agita come un mare mosso nel suo stomaco, senza però increspare i lineamenti del suo volto.

I piedi nudi fanno male a contatto con la pietra grezza, ma è un dolore rassicurante per Harry. Trova conforto in quella innecessaria sofferenza che senza problemi si autoinfligge, mentre scava nella propria mente alla ricerca di qualcosa che lo avvicini al Colosso. Qualcosa che lo possa portare al suo livello: renderlo eterno nel mondo e nella storia, ricordo vivido nella mente dei posteri; una statua di pietra che si impone sulla terra.

Chiude per un secondo gli occhi tormentati, mantenendo però il volto rivolto verso l’alto. La pelle diafana risplende il tenue sole primaverile; i capelli sono morbidi e luminosi.

E’ così che Louis lo trova, pochi secondi dopo. In quella posizione, come se si stesse donando alla Pietra per farsi assorbire completamente. Come se volesse, improvvisamente, alzarsi dal suolo e volare a pochi centimetri dal volto del Colosso.

Ed è così: bianco, etereo, fiabesco, che trova il coraggio di fotografarlo per la prima volta quel giorno. In silenzio, per paura di rompere l’aria solo respirando, cattura la luce sul suo viso, l’espressione tormentata anche se con gli occhi chiusi. Le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate.

Lo guarda attraverso la macchina fotografica, zoomando sui particolari che in questi pochi giorni non è ancora riuscito a catturare.

Si sente quasi colpevole, nell’entrare così di soppiatto in un momento che pare tanto intimo, ma allo stesso tempo gli sembra sia l’unico momento giusto in cui fotografare Harry Styles possa portare ad un risultato _vero_. Possa farlo sembrare vero.

Studia ogni suo lineamento, percependo la forza e l’agitazione anche senza sentirlo parlare, ma la cosa che lo colpisce di più – mentre a dividerli c’è ancora la macchina fotografica – è l’arroganza che traspare, nonostante tutto, dalla sua postura. La sicurezza che emana. Dal viso alzato in gesto di sfida verso il Colosso, dalle mani nascoste nelle tasche, come a dirti che non c’hai bisogno di scoprire tutto di lui, perché le mani rivelano sempre tutte le intenzioni di una persona, ed Harry le nasconde spesso.

Si allontana dopo poco, Louis, perché comincia a sentirsi affaticato dalla presenza del modello. È una sensazione strana che gli prende lo stomaco, rendendogli difficile respirare e razionalizzare. Non ce la fa a guardarlo in questo modo, per più dei pochi minuti in cui è rimasto a farlo. Deve, per forza, prendersi una pausa prima di iniziare davvero lo shooting, altrimenti cercare di portare a termine un buon lavoro sarà un’impresa impossibile.

È che – e finalmente può dirlo – Harry Styles ha la capacità di consumare tutte le sue energie, soltanto posando. Gli sembra sempre, suo malgrado, di non riuscire a rendergli giustizia, e allo stesso tempo che sia Harry a non rendere giustizia alla sua idea di fotografia.

Se ne va silenzioso come è arrivato, arretrando sui suoi stessi passi, non dando modo al modello di rendersi conto della sua breve permanenza come spettatore di un momento tanto personale. Passo dopo passo si avvicina sempre di più alla crew, lasciandosi dietro Harry Styles e tutto ciò che la sua presenza comporta.

Si fissa le Vans nere ai piedi, mentre torna sotto al gazebo per dare le ultime disposizioni ai suoi assistenti. Pensa che c’è ancora qualcosa che manca, per poter fare il salto di qualità e rendere questa campagna pubblicitaria una delle migliori dell’ultimo decennio. Deve essere la svolta della sua vita, quella di Gucci sul mercato, quella di Harry come modello.

Come se Harry Styles, a soli ventitré anni, avesse bisogno di una svolta lavorativa.

Ma in ogni caso, a Louis prema che sia così.

Sa che quello che salta subito all’occhio della gente è il volto del modello. È abituato ad essere preso poche volte in considerazione, dal pubblico. Molto conosciuto, sì, nel settore – come è giusto che sia – ma poco tra le persone normali.  
A loro, interessa il bel ragazzo sulla rivista, non chi l’ha fotografato.

Louis sa che ci sarebbe bisogno di una svolta nella concezione della fotografia, ma al momento è anche abbastanza sicuro che non possa succedere: si accontenterà di portare Harry Styles talmente in alto che la gente per forza dovrà riconoscerglielo.

Pensa a questo, ed è così assorto nei suoi pensieri, che quando arriva al gazebo e scorge Zayn parlare con Michele, non riesce neanche a registrare la presenza del proprio migliore amico, e si mette automaticamente a sistemare un obiettivo di una macchina fotografica, senza prestargli attenzione.

Solo dopo pochi secondi, mentre la voce dell’amico gli risuona nelle orecchie, blocca ogni movimento che sta facendo. Si volta lentamente, stringendo gli occhi in due fessure per guardare l’altro. Un po’ sorpreso che sia lì, un po’ indagatore.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” domanda, interrompendo la conversazione tra il modello e il direttore creativo.

Zayn sorride nel modo in cui sorride ogni qualvolta sa che deve addolcirsi l’amico. È una smorfia a metà tra _guardami sono bellissimo_ e _ricordati che mi vuoi bene_. Inutile dire che Louis lo odia quando fa così, e odia ancora di più il fatto che quel sorriso funzioni.

“Ciao, Lou. Avevo il giorno libero e ho pensato di venire a trovarti” risponde il ragazzo, avvicinandosi per abbracciarlo.

Louis ricambia velocemente, si alza sulle punte per poter raggiungere l’orecchio dell’amico e “Non so a che gioco stai giocando, Zee, ma non voglio drammi sul mio set” lo mette in guardia.

“Voglio solo vederti all’opera con il magnifico Harry Styles” sussurra in rimando, Zayn.

“Questo è esattamente ciò a cui mi riferivo” risponde, di rimando.

Interrompono lo scambio di battute solo quando Alessandro Michele interviene tra i due, comunicando a Louis che non sapesse fosse amico del modello.

“Purtroppo. Amicizia di una vita, come si dice in questi casi? Ormai non posso più sottrarmi, come il matrimonio… Ma senza la possibilità di divorzio” commenta, accennando un sorriso divertito verso l’altro.

“Come se potessi vivere, senza di me. Convinciti pure” risponde Zayn “Stavo dicendo a Michele che non posso credere che i casting per questa sfilata siano ancora aperti! Simon non mi ha detto niente”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Ha avuto questa conversazione con l’amico almeno un milione di volte. Odia doverlo dire, ma Zayn si è affidato nelle mani sbagliate. Simon, il suo manager, non è altro che un vecchio assetato di soldi che fa i propri interessi invece di quelli del cliente.

Sta aspettando il momento in cui il modello se ne renderà conto, smettendo di zittirlo ogni volta che prova a tirare fuori il discorso.

“Questo perché Simon non fa i tuoi interessi, ma quelli del suo portafoglio e dei suoi amici” non riesce a mordersi la lingua, e Zayn avrebbe dovuto prevederlo.

“Mi duole ammetterlo” interviene Michele, spiazzandoli entrambi “Ma Louis ha ragione. Sei uno dei modelli più famosi al mondo, hai molto seguito, però deriva principalmente dagli scoop sulla tua vita privata. Secondo me dovresti provare a presentarti ai casting per la sfilata di questa campagna. Cosa ne dici, Louis?” chiede, guardando prima il modello, per poi rivolgersi al fotografo.

“Dico che dovrebbe farlo, ma prima di tutto dovrebbe licenziare Simon” risponde, tornando ad armeggiare con gli obiettivi, indicando poi al pc alcuni riferimenti per Mathias “E mi piacerebbe fotografarti di nuovo” conclude, rivolgendosi all’amico.

“Mi fotografi sempre” commenta Zayn, ruotando gli occhi.

“Già, ma non è mai niente di ufficiale”

“Mi fido di Simon” riprende poi il discorso, Zayn. È una questione che ha particolarmente a cuore, perché combatte spesso con Louis su questo argomento. Odia che il suo migliore amico pensi che non sia in grado di avere un giudizio distaccato sulle persone: perché sa farlo. Sa giudicare se è una persona è buona o se non lo è. Ma Louis lo fa sembrare come un bambino, su questo argomento.

“Ti fidi delle persone sbagliate, Zee” gli dice Louis, ottenendo da parte del direttore creativo un cenno d’assenso con il capo.

“Per quanto non vorrei dirlo” la voce di Harry proviene dalle loro spalle, e costringe tutti e tre a voltarsi “Tomlinson ha ragione, amico mio”

Mentre Louis sbuffa in un’espressione annoiata, le labbra di Zayn si distendono in un sorriso rilassato.

È felice di vederlo.

Probabilmente gli è anche mancato.

Ma la sua attenzione, in realtà, viene catturata sì da Harry – soprattutto se vestito in modo così appariscente – ma anche dalla figura che si muove con passi sicuri al suo fianco. Il ragazzo che accompagna il modello è elegante e l’aria professionale che traspare dai sui movimenti sembra attirare lo sguardo di Zayn su di lui, senza possibilità di contenersi.

Gli occhi ambra del ragazzo si scontrano per un secondo con quelli nocciola dell’altro, mentre entrambi accennano un sorriso a labbra chiuse.

Zayn prova a portare la sua attenzione verso il suo vecchio amico, ma quella presenza poco lontano richiama la sua attenzione come una sirena in mezzo al mare. È curioso di sapere come, un uomo così, possa accompagnare Harry.

Si chiede come abbia fatto, il modello, ad attirarlo nella sua cerchia. Sembra così – distante da queste cose. Che la presenza di Harry non gli crei niente: nessuno scompiglio, nessun rossore sulle guance, neanche un po’ di timore.

Eppure è lì, al suo fianco. Con le maniche della camicia bianca arrotolate fino ai gomiti e due cellulari in mano: lo sguardo serio ma allo stesso tempo gentile.

Una boccata d’aria fresca, per Zayn.

“Harry” lo saluta, la voce ilare.

L’altro si avvicina con passi moderati, precisi al secondo. È come se contasse nella mente ogni quanto appoggiare il piede a terra, e calcolasse preventivamente il modo impeccabile in cui il tallone deve toccare il pavimento e poi il peso deve spostarsi sulla punta.

È pura magia, vederlo camminare. Soprattutto se indossa un completo bianco con copri spalle in piume bianche.

Una visione celestiale, e Louis odia anche solo pensarlo.

“Styles, si abitui al fatto che raramente non ho ragione”

“Siamo tornati alle formalità, Louis? Pensavo avessimo superato questa fase”

“No, non credo la supereremo mai” taglia corto Louis, sorridendogli scaltro.

Poi il modello si rivolge a Zayn, giungendogli a pochi centimetri.

“Zayn, caro” lo saluta, posandogli le mani sulle braccia per potergli baciare le guance in un gesto delicato ed elegante. Gli occhi di Zayn si illuminano di divertimento “E’ da molto tempo che non usciamo insieme” continua.

Il modello ride, incastra la lingua tra i denti buttando leggermente la testa all’indietro. Il fatto che mostri volutamente il collo – più del necessario – è solo una coincidenza.

O forse no?

Louis non riesce a capirlo, al momento.

“Intendi dire che è passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che ci siamo ubriacati insieme?” rigira la domanda, guardandolo incuriosito.

“Esattamente. Dovremmo rimediare. L’Italia è un bel posto per una cena tra vecchi amici e del buon vino, non è così?” chiede. Ma Zayn non fa in tempo a rispondere, che Harry sospira, riprendendo a parlare “Allora ci metteremo d’accordo per incontrarci una sera di queste. Conosco dei posti molto carini e abbastanza intimi. O preferisci un posto più _appariscente_? Ce ne sono di molto frequentati in centro. Oh! Che sbadato, parlavate di manager prima. Mi permetto di dire, Zayn, che Cowell non è naturalmente la persona che fa per te. Non lo pensi forse anche tu, Liam?” Si rivolge all’uomo al suo fianco, rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo dei saluti “Lui è Liam Payne, il mio assistente” lo presenta, indicandolo con un gesto della mano.

Liam si sporge a stringere la mano di Zayn, l’unico nel piccolo gruppo riunito che ancora non ha conosciuto. Gli occhi nocciola sono caldi quando incontrano, di nuovo, i suoi. Ha l’espressione calma e inspiegabilmente trasmette la stessa sensazione anche all’altro ragazzo.

“Per quanto non gli piaccia ammetterlo, sono il suo manager” lo corregge, con un sorriso sghembo e leggermente divertito. Stringe in una stretta ferrea la mano dell’altro, guardandolo negli occhi “E’ un piacere conoscerti di persona, finalmente. E no, non ho sentito belle cose su Simon Cowell, ma sono sicuro stia facendo ciò che è meglio per te e per la tua carriera. Non è così?”

Cerca di addolcire l’amara pillola, sorridendogli incoraggiante. Zayn ricambia con un timido stiramento di labbra, perché in qualche modo, quest’uomo lo ha appena lasciato senza parole.

Sarà, forse, colpa del fatto che è maledettamente abituato all’essere completamente diretto di Louis, e alla maliziosa sfacciataggine di Harry che peggiora notevolmente il suo non riuscire a trattenersi nel mettere bocca in questioni a lui estranee.

Liam, invece, è sembrato cogliere sottilmente il suo stato d’animo nei riguardi della conversazione in corso, esponendogli con educazione ciò che sa ma cercando di non gravare in modo troppo pesante sulla questione.

Zayn lo apprezza. Per questo lo ringrazia, con un cenno del capo.

“E’ un piacere anche per me conoscere chi riesce a sopportare Harry Styles per più di mezz’ora al giorno” scherza.

La risata che fuoriesce dalle labbra carnose di Liam è delicata ma divertita, e sorprende un po’ tutti all’interno della piccola cerchia. Tutti tranne Harry, che non sembra neanche farci caso.

“In questa categoria di persone dovrei rientrarci di diritto anche io” interviene Louis “Adesso, signori, se permettete abbiamo del lavoro da svolgere” annuncia, guardando il cielo, pensieroso per quel leggero strato di nuvole grigie che scurisce l’azzurro. Poi torna a rivolgersi ai presenti. “Styles, vada sul Gigante, per favore. E vediamo di fare un lavoro migliore di quello degli ultimi giorni. Mathias, porta i fiori al Signor Styles, oggi userà quelli. Alessandro, potrai guardare le foto dallo schermo, scorreranno man mano che scatterò. Liam, potresti controllare che Zayn non faccia danni? Mi dispiace doverti sollevare dall’incarico di babysitter a Styles e cederti Zayn, ma purtroppo non mi resta scelta” ordina a tutti i presenti “All’opera!” conclude, battendo le mani una volta sola.

“Non sono un bambino, Louis” risponde Zayn.

“Già, a proposito di bambini. Jackson è agli spogliatoi con Lottie” sorride Louis, indicando poco lontano il gazebo adibito a sala spogliatoio.

Zayn annuisce, non vede l’ora di vedere Jackson, anche se sono passati solo due giorni dall’ultima volta che ha visto il nipotino.

In quei mesi lontano, gli è proprio mancato fare lo zio.

E, forse, gli è mancato anche provare quel sottile e ingenuo interesse per una persona appena conosciuta.

Liam lo segue, fianco a fianco camminano lentamente. E nonostante il silenzio sia reso leggermente imbarazzante dal non saper come fare conoscenza, si sentono entrambi abbastanza tranquilli. I passi si sincronizzano velocemente l’uno all’altro, e ad un piede destro avanti di Zayn corrisponde un passo destro avanti di Liam.

Il moro pensa che possa essere un buon inizio.

-

  
Dopo appena cinque minuti, Louis crede di impazzire. Letteralmente. Non capisce se Harry lo stia facendo di proposito, o se invece non sia poi questo gran modello come tutti lo descrivono.

Louis azzarderebbe per la prima ipotesi, onestamente.

Altrimenti non riuscirebbe a spiegarsi il perché dell’amore reverenziale che Harry riceve incondizionatamente, tanto da portare le persone ad elemosinare da lui anche un solo gesto: per sentirsi importanti.

È con un sospiro rumoroso che fa cadere la macchina fotografica sul petto, per poi portare le dita a stringersi il ponte del naso, chiudendo gli occhi. Sente già il mal di testa martellargli le tempie. Conterebbe fino a cento per far scemare la rabbia e lasciare che l’insoddisfazione smetta di pungere sotto la pelle, ma non ha tempo. L’unico tempo che ha a disposizione, intende sfruttarlo tutto urlando addosso a Harry Styles. Ma non può farlo, quindi prendere respiri profondi gli sembra l’unica cosa sensata da fare.

“Okay. Non ci siamo, Styles” inizia, per poi aprire gli occhi solo dopo aver pronunciato il cognome del modello “Probabilmente io e te, insieme, non funzioniamo” dice. Anche se vorrebbe dire che non ce la fa a lavorare con una persona che non lo ascolta, che fa il contrario di ciò che gli chiede di fare.

Harry è qualche metro più distante, perché Louis ha deciso che oggi avrebbero scattato da più vicino, senza mettere tra loro la distanza del laghetto. Lascia cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi magri, puntando gli occhi verdi sulla figura del fotografo.

Il bianco – e Louis deve suo malgrado ammetterlo – gli conferisce l’aria di un angelo infernale sceso sulla Terra ferma. Per quanto il paragone nella sua testa lo faccia rabbrividire, è proprio ciò che appare ai suoi occhi. E vorrebbe davvero riuscire a fotografarlo nel modo in cui lo percepisce in questo momento. Ma appena mette la macchina fotografica tra loro, la magia si interrompe e Harry non sembra altro che un perfetto manichino su cui è posato un perfetto abito.

E non è, in nessun modo, ciò che vuole Louis.

Louis vuole imperfezione, disastro, scompiglio. Vuole che l’abito risalti su quel corpo ma che allo stesso tempo non sia separato da esso. Vuole soprattutto che crei confusione negli spettatori: che il modello non sia più modello ma diventi cantastorie, e che l’abito non sia più abito e diventi racconto, storia, passione.

Vuole che Harry sia Omero e che quel completo Gucci sia la sua Iliade. 

Il modello rimane in silenzio, sospeso a guardarlo. Non apre bocca, né prova a cambiare la sua espressione. Sta semplicemente fermo lì. Automa. Scatola vuota che un tempo avrebbe dovuto contenere un cuore.

Pure che fosse stato di latta.

Neanche Louis accenna ad una parola, né tanto meno alza di nuovo la macchina fotografica tra loro.

Gli occhi di Harry incatenano la sua figura, ancorandogli i piedi a terra: due mani forti che gli stringono le caviglie. È però il ghiaccio delle iridi di Louis che punge il petto del modello, infinite schegge di ghiaccio che lacerano la pelle per arrivare al punto più profondo e intimo. Il cuore.

Posto che Harry un cuore ce l’abbia, sotto la pelle. In mezzo al buio, un po’ per nascondersi un po’ per proteggersi.

Louis percepisce in lontananza la risata di suoi figlio, la voce così familiare di Zayn, la presenza di Mathias al suo fianco, i movimenti frenetici di chi lavora senza prestare attenzione a loro, lo sguardo di Alessandro Michele – invece – proprio su di loro.

Eppure il tempo sembra fermo, il mondo immobile, l’aria sospesa lì: ai piedi del Colosso.

È quando Mathias poggia una mano sul suo braccio, facendo pressione per attirare la sua attenzione, che il tempo pare ripartire e il mondo muoversi di nuovo.  
Deve deglutire, Louis, per mandare giù il nodo di pensieri e sensazioni che gli hanno attanagliato lo stomaco.

Odia che Harry invece sia impassibile, a differenza sua.

Deve anche cercare la voce nella gola, per essere sicuro di saper parlare. Di _poter_ parlare.

“Cambiamo metodo, sì?” sussurra tra sé e sé, per poi muovere i primi passi verso Harry. E non solo in senso fisico. “Facciamo così” inizia alzando la voce per potersi far sentire dal modello. Si volta per far segno a Mathias di seguirlo. “Facciamo degli scatti di primi piani” annuncia.

Il suo assistente, dietro di lui, aggrotta le sopracciglia chiare.

Harry, semplicemente, alza un angolo della bocca. Ma gli occhi rimangono verdi e vuoti, così evidenti da così vicino.

“ _Lewis_ , a cosa ti servono delle foto del mio viso? Se vuoi usarle per masturbarti nelle notti solitarie, il web ne è pieno. Ce ne sono di davvero belle, sai?” Lo provoca, ma la serietà nella sua voce risulta chiara “Modestamente, intendo.”

“Fortunatamente, nessuna notte solitaria che possa essere allietata dal tuo viso, Styles” risponde il fotografo. Si avvicina fino a che tra loro non c’è altro se non la distanza di mezzo metro.

“Farò finta di crederti, _Lewis_ ”

La pelle di Harry è porcellana bianca, da quella vicinanza. Non è altro che un vaso bianco e vuoto da poter decorare, pensa Louis.

Vorrebbe tingerlo, sporcarlo, macchiarlo. Rovinare la statica perfezione che gli comanda i movimenti e gli atteggiamenti, che ne determina il risultato.  
Vorrebbe tirargli addosso vernice nera. Sostituire tutto quel bianco con un nero soffocante. Soffocato, come si sente lui dalla sua presenza.

Vorrebbe cambiargli gli occhi.

Se solo fosse possibile, lo farebbe. Ci aggiungerebbe un po’ di vita, una scintilla diversa da quella della superbia, un riflesso che non sia quello di se stesso e del suo grande ego.

“L’unica cosa di cui mi importa è ciò che farai adesso: cioè smetterla di comportarti come un bambino e fare il tuo lavoro” risponde il fotografo.

Perché se non può sporcarlo con la vernice, che almeno possa sporcarlo con le parole.  
Quelle che possono essere non solo nere, ma anche rosse, blu, gialle. Quelle che possono renderlo reale.  
Vuole che siano sporche anche le sue, di parole. Quelle di Harry, si intende.  
Perché anche loro – sono sempre così bianche. Così tristemente perfette. Prive di tono. Se non quello, il solito, che riserva a Louis: sarcasmo e divertimento.

Quando invece potrebbero prendere altri colori, dipingersi di infinite sfumature.

Sporcarsi, letteralmente.  
Come se ogni lettera si rotolasse nel fango come un bambino in campagna. Louis vuole essere il genitore che accoglie il bambino ricoperto di fango dopo una giornata all’aperto. Vuole prendersi ogni lettera, sentirla arrivargli addosso, colpirlo e macchiarlo.

Una guerra di colori, di sporcizia, di vita reale.

“Come un bambino?” ripete Harry. E non c’è curiosità nel suo tono, non c’è offesa, non c’è niente. Gonfia solo il petto ampio, facendo il modo che i bottoni del gilet si tendano leggermente.

Gli occhi però.

E’ solo minimo, il cambiamento. Ma Louis lo coglie, eccome.

Alza di nuovo la macchina fotografica tra loro, prendendosi il tempo per realizzare qualche scatto: prima solo metà volto, talmente vicino che lo sfondo è solo pietra indefinita; poi dalle spalle in su, i ricci castani ad incorniciargli i lineamenti; e poi ancora, con gli occhi puntanti all’obiettivo, con una due dita sulle labbra, con la testa leggermente reclinata all’indietro e le palpebre abbassate.

Riprende a parlare, senza staccare dal viso la macchina fotografica.  
Una barriera che a volte protegge, altre separa.

“Non mi stai forse dando tutto tranne ciò che chiedo nelle foto? E di proposito, per giunta” spiega Louis. Anche se suona distratto, perché adesso si sta concentrando su altro. Sul fare un buon lavoro, per esempio. Su quanto Harry sia tanto bello e fotogenico nel modo in cui vuole lui, quando lo distrae dal rigido comportamento da modello.

Scatta un’altra foto quando il ragazzo davanti a lui alza teatralmente gli occhi al cielo. Il leggero sbuffo che lascia le sue labbra rosa viene catturato in una fotografia e reso immortale.

Come vorrebbe essere Harry,  
immortale,  
come solo l’arte lo riesce a rendere.

“Non dare la colpa a me, _Louis caro_ , se non sei un buon fotografo” lo riprende Harry. “Possiamo lavorarci. Ti prometto che il mio contributo come modello ti renderà finalmente quella fama che tanto brami” nasconde le mani dietro la schiena, il modello, soppesandosi sulla gamba destra. Il fianco sporgente slancia la figura accentuando però le curve. E il completo bianco è come se prendesse vita, sul suo corpo.

Finalmente.

Louis accenna un sorriso a labbra chiuse. Cerca di non farsi vedere.

A piccoli passi si allontana di poco dalla figura del modello. Lo inquadra dal bacino in su, e fotografa ripetutamente mentre continua a parlare. Potrebbe mettersi a saltare dalla gioia, al momento. Perché Harry è bello, è quasi libero, e gli sta finalmente dando ciò che vuole.  
E’ sempre impostato, naturalmente. Louis si chiede se perda mai quella compostezza, ma almeno lo è in un modo che il fotografo può sopportare.

“Abbiamo già appurato che la tua lingua lunga non mi permette di pagare le bollette, al contrario delle tue foto. Quindi parla di meno e dammi più scatti migliori” lo ammonisce. Allontana per un secondo l’obiettivo dal viso, per lanciare un’occhiata eloquente al ragazzo.

È però veloce a riportarla vicina al viso per poterlo fotografare quando aria arrogante alza il mento verso l’alto. La linea della mascella si definisce, spigolosa e tagliente, mentre le vene del collo si ingrossano e i muscoli si tendono.

Non c’è davvero da biasimare Louis se zooma sulla parte superiore del suo corpo per poterlo immortalare così. Spera che Alessandro non faccia caso a questa foto.  
La eliminerà, poi. Solo, per il momento, è stato soddisfacente accarezzare con l’obiettivo tanta bellezza.

Con rapidità annulla lo zoom e cattura tutto il corpo del modello. Il Colosso, sullo sfondo, non è altro che mani grandi e ginocchia piegate.  
Harry, invece, è pura energia. Magnificenza e grandezza.

“Sono tutti scatti _migliori_ ” dice, con sicurezza.

È l’unica cosa che sa per certo della sua vita: è il migliore. E in nessun modo, qualcuno, potrà non farlo sentire tale.

“Neanche uno, Harry. Non c’è neanche uno scatto che voglio usare, tra quelli là” risponde però Louis, serio. Abbandona la macchina fotografica sul petto, lasciandola dondolare, mentre poggia entrambe le mani sui fianchi. Le gambe fasciate da una tuta nera della Nike sono aperte, e la posizione lo fa sembrare addirittura più minuto di quello che è in realtà. “Ma questi ultimi sono _buoni_. È mai possibile che devo distrarti per avere delle fotografie _decenti_?” domanda, retorico. Poi gli volta le spalle, allontanandosi. “Cinque minuti di pausa!” urla.

È solo quando il fotografo sparisce dalla sua vista che Harry si permette di digrignare i denti. E mentre i denti schiacciano l’uno sull’altro indolenzendo la sua mandibola e le mani bruciano per le unghie piantate nel palmo, pensa che non è giusto che le sue foto vengano definite buone e decenti da un fotografo che non è niente se non mediocre.

Il cielo è nuvoloso, su di Lui. E il Colosso ha di nuovo lo sguardo puntato su di lui, quando alza il viso per guardarlo.

Quel volto di pietra lo giudica ancora.

Harry è davvero, davvero stanco di essere giudicato.

Il cielo è grigio, e un po’ anche i suoi occhi. Non sa se è tristezza, pietra, o solo il riflesso delle nuvole.

  
  
-

“Alza il viso verso l’alto. Sì così, ma voltati di poco verso la tua destra. No no no, è troppo! Un po’ meno. E quella mano… Dio sembra che sia morta, Harry! Fino a prova contraria il tuo cuore batte ancora, dalle un po’ di vita. Volta il palmo verso l’alto e piega di più il gomito. No! Non come se il tuo braccio fosse staccato dal resto del corpo, più come se fossi un cameriere e dovessi portare un vassoio pieno di bicchieri di Champagne. Hai mai portato un vassoio, Harry? Si vede che non l’hai mai fatto” urla Louis, a qualche metro di distanza dal modello.

Harry è seduto ai piedi del Colosso, seduto vicino all’acqua del laghetto. Un grande ventilatore è puntato sulla sua figura, per dare dinamicità ai suoi abiti e vitalità ai suoi capelli. Il lungo cappotto scamiciato di piume si allarga tutto attorno a lui, come la ruota di un pavone fatta dalla sua coda. Fissa davanti sé in un’espressione fiera, senza però far trasparire nessuna emozione. L’unica cosa che recepisce, Louis, è l’antipatia che prova nei suoi confronti.

È un sentimento viscido che scivola sotto l’epidermide e gli pizzica la pelle. Vorrebbe grattarsi per quanto fastidio prova, graffiarsi via la negatività che Harry Styles sta portando nella sua vita.

Harry sembra non ascoltarlo neanche, eppure sbuffa, facendo vibrare le labbra. L’espressione che rimane neutra. È proprio quel frangente di secondo che Louis cattura in una fotografia, mentre l’altro non abbassa gli occhi e neanche li alza al cielo.

Mathias, al suo fianco, alza un angolo della bocca in un sorriso stupito. Un giorno, pensa, vorrebbe raggiungere il livello di intuizione artistica di Louis. Per questo gli sta sempre al fianco: l’assistente più devoto che Louis abbia mai avuto in questi anni. Vuole prendere tutto ciò che può prendere, assorbire come la spugna assorbe l’acqua, dissetarsi di ogni suo insegnamento e di ogni sua dimostrazione pratica.

“Styles, abbiamo bisogno di vita, qui! Smettila di fare il morto” rincara la dose, Louis. “Sai o non sai come si sta in posa davanti ad una macchina fotografica?”

Il petto gli trema per l’eccitazione, in realtà. È piuttosto evidente che lo diverta particolarmente istigare l’altro ragazzo, avere quella sorta di battibecchi che gli allietano i momenti di noia: non avrebbe pensato di dirlo, ma preferisce il ragazzo quando parla. Il silenzio, a volte, lo avvolge troppo e incupisce tutto ciò che gli sta attorno, facendo morire la natura – la _vita_.

Se i muscoli del modello si irrigidiscono, per un secondo, nessuno lo nota. È uno spasmo involontario, un contrarsi che non deriva dal corpo ma solo dalla paura che nasce dalla mente. Un pizzicotto sulla pelle che brucia ma non lascia segno.

Non risponde, ma al contrario i denti vanno ad incidersi sul labbro inferiore. Volta il viso direttamente verso Louis, incidendo l’obiettivo con uno sguardo tagliente. Colpisce il fotografo direttamente allo stomaco: un pugnale avvolto da una rosa che si infila tra le sue costole lasciando nella ferita sanguinante le spine pungenti. È quello che Louis ritiene essere il dolore dell’amore proibito, dalla passione che non conosce né spazio né luogo e che è indipendente dalle regole sociali. È la sofferenza lacerante che divide a metà e ti cambia profondamente: come l’acqua che scorre e che non è mai la stessa. Così, l’uomo non è più lo stesso dopo quel pugnale, lasciato lì – al centro del suo essere, del suo corpo arreso all’irruenza.

È quello che cerca, da Harry, per questo servizio fotografico. È quella passione drammatica che è così reale da quasi non esserlo. Una fiaba raccontata ai bambini per farli credere nell’amore eterno: il nascere e morire per un’arte che ci governa, per la moda che muove il mondo e lo modifica con una pennellata.

Louis scatta ripetutamente, immortalando la sequenza del cambiamento lento e impercettibile dell’espressione di Harry, fino a quando non ritorna neutra e altezzosa, scolpita nel profilo perfetto del modello. ‘Che pensa di avergli dato anche troppa attenzione, ad averlo guardato per pochi secondi.

C’è un momento in cui neanche il fotografo riesce più a trovare le parole nella gola, ed è come se la voce fosse legata attorno alle corde vocali. Non riesce a fare altro se non continuare a scattare foto, mentre è Mathias, al suo fianco, a dare indicazioni per quanto riguarda la luce artificiale e la potenza del ventilatore.

Lui guarda solo Harry, che sembra non essere scalfito da niente.

Gigante anche lui, come il Colosso.  
Fatto di pietra da mani esperte che l’hanno creato senza difetto alcuno, se non con un cuore che è diamante grezzo e gli impedisce i sentimenti umani.

Che forse, non è poi neanche questo gran difetto.

A volte, l’assenza di sentimenti protegge l’anima fragile di chi si sente Dio ed invece è solo uomo.

“Alza di più la testa” riesce a dire dopo un po’, Louis. La voce roca che deve schiarire con qualche colpo di tosse. La mascella di Harry è spaventosamente definita, e il contrasto con i boccoli morbidi dei capelli castani creano una strana forma di eccitazione nella pancia di Louis. Prova l’inspiegabile desiderio di afferrare quei capelli e tirarli, così da vedere il collo tendersi verso l’alto e i muscoli gonfiarsi. La pelle arrossarsi. Deve deglutire di nuovo, benedicendo la macchina fotografica che fa da scudo tra lui e Harry. Si muove su gambe tremanti quando fa qualche passo a destra per cambiare angolatura, e si abbassa sulle ginocchia per inquadrarlo dal basso. È costretto anche a schiarirsi la gola, prima di poter riuscire a parlare di nuovo. Gli occhi blu si chiudono per qualche secondo dietro all’obiettivo, per permettersi di prendere una pausa da quella visione e tornare in sé. “Guarda in alto, Styles, e non con l’atteggiamento di chi crede di essere Dio. Cambia quell’espressione che hai sul viso, che sono tre giorni che mi sembra di scattarti sempre le stesse identiche fotografie” urla poi, congratulandosi con sé stesso per aver ritrovato non solo la voce, ma anche il giusto sarcasmo che lo contraddistingue in questo rapporto lavorativo.

Poco lontano, Harry ruota gli occhi al cielo, stringendo però una mano in un pugno serrato. Deve sforzarsi per controllare il fastidio che si insinua sotto la sua pelle, correndogli nelle vene e disperdendosi in tutto il corpo. Gli fa formicolare gli arti e una spiacevole sensazione di irritabilità gli governa il petto e preme per uscire dai polmoni fino ad inondare completamente Louis.

Harry si ricorda, poi, che sta troppo in alto per potersi abbassare in questo modo fino al livello del fotografo.

“Probabilmente sono tre giorni che mi fai le stesse identiche foto, _Louis caro_ – non che io avessi mai avuto dubbi sulla tua incompetenza. Potessi fare modello e fotografo contemporaneamente, farei un lavoro migliore di quello che riusciresti a fare tu in tutta la tua vita” parla con lentezza, Harry. Con la stessa verve che potrebbe utilizzare chiunque altro per parlare del tempo che fa a Londra in questo preciso momento dell’anno. Come se raccontasse a Louis cosa ha mangiato per colazione.

E invece lo sta – insultando? Louis non è sicuro di potersi considerare offeso, dato che il tono della voce del ragazzo è così piatto e indifferente che pare non stia neanche cercando di ferirlo. Come se Louis fosse solo un altro a caso su cui poter dire qualche cattiveria.

Adesso Louis vorrebbe davvero, davvero tanto stringere quei ricci scuri tra le mani e tirarli fino a sentirlo gemere. Non ha ancora deciso se di dolore e di piacere, anche se Harry gli dà tutta l’impressione di chi gode nel lasciarsi andare ad un po’ di violenza.

Lui, in ogni caso, è assolutamente uno che gode nel lasciarsi andare ad un po’ di violenza.

“Come si dice in questi casi? Ad ognuno il suo lavoro, Styles. Continua a posare, e per l’amor del cielo piega il ginocchio sinistro che sembra la tua gamba sia rotta, in questa posizione” ordina, con la voce forte e le mani che si muovono velocemente sulla macchina fotografica per poter cogliere ogni mutamento in Harry e dell’abito che sta indossando.

“Ti ha mai detto nessuno, _Lewis_ , che lavorare con te è la cosa più simile ad un incubo che possa esistere?” chiede il modello, voltandosi di poco per guardarlo di sfuggita, inclinando la testa verso la spalla sinistra e alzando il mento. La luce del sole colpisce i suoi occhi verdi nello stesso identico modo in cui colpisce l’abito bianco. Fa risplendere tutto.

In questa posizione, Louis ne è sicuro, Harry è la cosa più simile ad un sogno che possa esistere.

Non si fa scappare l’occasione, immortalando il momento attraverso l’obietto e sentendo un moto d’orgoglio gonfiargli il petto nel pensare che queste ultime foto devono essere proprio belle. Perché _bello_ è come vede Harry adesso, libero dall’esasperazione di sé stesso che indossa quando la macchina fotografica si frappone tra di loro.

“Puoi compiacere te stesso nel constatare che effettivamente sei il primo a farlo” risponde Louis, piegandosi completamente sulle ginocchia e sporgendosi di poco in avanti per cercare l’angolatura giusta. Quella che sa render giustizia ai lineamenti perfetti del viso di Harry, quella che può far risaltare la muscolatura allenata e l’imponenza con cui indossa l’abito. “Adesso sposta il peso del corpo all’indietro, poggiati sulla mano sinistra là dietro” ordina.

Harry sospira e – _naturalmente_ – non fa come gli viene detto. Louis lo odia, anche se.

Eh. Anche se il modo in cui scivola leggermente in avanti con il busto (il contrario di ciò che Louis gli ha _gentilmente_ ordinato di fare), puntando gli occhi sulla superficie verde del lago e portandosi una mano dalla pelle di porcellana sotto al mento per poter sorreggere il capo, è qualcosa che Louis non crede di aver mai visto.

“Ovviamente devi fare il contrario di ciò che ti dico” commenta, giusto perché si impone di farlo.

In realtà, anche se da quella poca distanza, rimane colpito da come gli occhi verdi del ragazzo si riempiano del riflesso dell’acqua, del cielo, della pietra. Riesce a vedere il modo compiaciuto in cui Harry rispecchia se stesso sulla superficie, cercando però di arrivare fino al fondale del lago. Percepisce, come una mano che si artiglia attorno alla sua gola e una voce che gli parla all’orecchio, il modo disperato in cui Harry vorrebbe diventare goccia d’acqua, atomo di ossigeno, granello di pietra. Fondersi con la natura e liberarsi in tutto il mondo.

Il volerne fare parte, l’essere ovunque.

Acqua, aria, terra.  
Essere fonte di vita necessaria, ossigeno per i polmoni, suolo senza il quale non abiteremmo, noi uomini e basta. Niente mezze divinità.

Le dita di Louis si muovono da sole, nello scattare fotografie, vive l’attimo come se fosse marionetta nelle mani di un burattinaio esperto. Fili immaginari controllano i suoi arti e i suoi movimenti, mentre il cuore scalpita di paura.

È viscerale quasi quando quella che ha provato il primo giorno, potente e diffusa. Come se si fosse liberata nell’aria e adesso cadesse su di lui come pioggia finissima.

Continua a fotografarlo, vestito di bianco come una sposa bellissima ed infinitamente triste, mentre Harry allunga le dita per poter toccare la superficie dell’acqua. Ha gli occhi più scuri, adesso. Il cipiglio che si è formato tra le sopracciglia è confusione e concentrazione contemporaneamente. Stona quasi con l’eterea atmosfera che si è creata.

È come se il mondo attorno a loro si fosse fermato: statue immobili che li circondano mentre loro vanno avanti in un universo parallelo. Unici attori di uno spettacolo un po’ drammatico.

Harry si porta le dita bagnate alle labbra, toccandosi con delicatezza e quasi con paura. Louis riesce chiaramente a sentirla, come se fosse lui a toccarlo in quel momento. Come se quelle dita fossero le sue, e lo stomaco gli si attorciglia e le mani tramano nello stringere la macchina fotografica. Chiude gli occhi, il modello, lasciando le dita sulle labbra.

Così, a vederlo di profilo con la linea marcata della mascella, i capelli morbidi e quella labbra naturalmente rosse, Louis sente di star mettendo piede per la prima volta in quel terreno minato che è l’ammirazione per Harry Styles.

Capisce, improvvisamente, la sorta di riverenza che il mondo prova per quel ragazzo. Ed è nel silenzio delle parole non dette e che si sono bloccate in gola, negli sguardi evitati e diretti solo a loro stessi – all’intimità dei loro pensieri – che Louis capisce anche che non può percorrere quel sentiero. Non può abbandonarsi alla bellezza stupefacente di Harry.

Non può cedere all’effimera e superficiale esteriorità di un essere che gli ha già ampiamente dimostrato irriverenza e cattiveria.

Eppure, Harry voltandosi di poco fissa in modo vuoto la macchina fotografica. Louis non sembra neanche esistere, piedistallo che regge la fonte del suo piacere. Non sembra più confuso, quanto invece sperso in una dimensione che non riesce a riconoscere. Cerbiatto di fronte ai fanali di una macchina.

Le dita si accarezzano ancora le labbra schiuse, i ricci morbidi circondano i lineamenti duri del suo viso e il corpo si è proteso verso la macchina fotografica, una mano ben piantata sul terreno e una gamba, avvolta nel pantalone bianco, piegata sotto l’altra.

La natura lo circonda, espandendosi tutta intorno a lui, mentre il Colosso lo guarda dall’alto. E per la prima volta non sembra giudicarlo, quanto volerlo proteggere. Pare che con la sua imponenza si erga fino al cielo per proteggerlo con la sua figura, coprendo il corpo del modello.

La mente è un vortice infinito, una centrifuga di pensieri che vorticano uno contro l’altro spinti da un vento feroce. Non riesce a fermarli, e allo stesso tempo la sua mente è _così vuota_.

Un foglio bianco che Harry non sa scrivere.

Lo realizza improvvisamente quando cerca nella testa un pensiero che gli è appena sfuggito. Qualcuno glielo ha rubato, non è così? È impossibile che sia sparito, che la sua mente non sia altro che un deserto arido. Ed è impossibile che il mondo stia scomparendo, pezzo dopo pezzo, fino a lasciarlo solo, proprio lì. Seduto ai piedi di una statua e pronto a cadere nel laghetto.

 _Narciso fino in fondo_.

Non c’è più niente, davanti a lui. Né la macchina fotografica, né Louis, né le luci. Non ci sono rumori di sottofondo, la voce del fotografo che impartisce ordini, il suono della natura che si riverbera nello spazio e crea una musica leggera. Non c’è niente se non un silenzio così assordante da fargli fischiare le orecchie.

Non c’è niente se non un  
  


infinito

  
spazio

  
vuoto.  
  


Non riesce a muoversi, Harry. Gli arti immobilizzati come se fossero stretti da pesanti catene. Gli occhi vuoti spalancati.

L’unica cosa che è in grado di percepire è il battito del suo cuore che pompa nella cassa toracica e rimbomba nelle sue orecchie. Un _tum-tum tum-tum_ costante che gli ricorda che è vivo, che non può lasciarsi accasciare sul terreno e smettere di respirare.

Louis si avvicina, lentamente, immortalando la figura dell’altro. La cattura e la costudisce all’interno della macchina fotografica, o più in profondità proprio vicino al petto dove essa appoggia. Cerca di costringere se stesso a deglutire e a dire qualcosa, per rompere la tensione e la strana atmosfera che si è creata attorno a loro. Ma l’aria è talmente pesante che gli ostruisce i polmoni e non riesce a parlare. Ed Harry sembra come bloccato, fermo in una dimensione alternativa che non è quella reale. Intrappolato nella sua mente.

È così triste e lontano che la disperazione attanaglia anche lo stomaco di Louis, gettandolo in uno sconforto profondo che è suo ma allo stesso tempo non lo è pienamente.

Gli preme sulla pancia e blocca tutta l’aria.

Lo fa essere pesce fuori dall’acqua: annaspa alla ricerca di ciò che lo tiene in vita.

E non la trova.

Cerca, perché Louis è abituato a cercare sempre, nella vita.

Eppure l’aria non c’è. C’è solo l’infinita disperazione che Harry riflette su di lui.

“Harry!” urla, quando l’oppressione diventa troppa e si sente quasi soffocare. Tutti, attorno a loro, sobbalzano.

Tutti tranne il modello, che muove velocemente gli occhi alla ricerca della fonte da cui proviene la voce. È minimo il cambiamento, ma piano piano appare di nuovo tutto, vicino lui.

Torna la luce, la natura, Louis e la macchina fotografica.  
Torna la musica e tornano anche le voci. Torna tutto, a colorare il mondo.

“Ti sei forse incantato, Styles?” domanda Louis, sarcastico. Cerca di controllare il tremolio nel suo tono, la paura che ancora stringe la pancia in una morsa tremenda. Deve deglutire un nodo di urla che si sono bloccate all’interno della sua gola. “Cambia posizione, che non ho intenzione di buttare di nuovo al vento un altro giorno di shooting! Devi darmi buone foto, altrimenti sarà un fallimento per me, ma anche per te” continua.

Non sa da dove provengono quelle parole. Forse da un posto lontano tra la mente e l’istinto di sopravvivenza.

Harry sbatte le palpebre, ed è il momento in cui, con l’ultimo scatto, Louis lascia cadere la macchina fotografica sul petto. Si passa una mano tra i capelli castani, mordendo il labbro inferiore, pensieroso e affannato, come se avesse corso la distanza tra Firenze e Mosca tutta d’un fiato: da solo e senza la possibilità di fermarsi a riposare.

La rabbia esplode prepotente e improvvisa nel petto, incendiando tutto il suo corpo.  
Non c’è più spazio per i giochi.

Adesso, c’è solo il tempo per quei sentimenti primitivi e negativi che Louis ha sempre cercato di tenere lontani. Quelli che non gli sono mai appartenuti, cuore puro in un mondo marcio.

“Devi smetterla di fare come cazzo ti pare, Styles! Questo è il mio fottuto lavoro, sono qui per darti indicazioni su come posare e su come rendere le foto migliori. Non remarmi contro, perché affogherai” parla a voce alta, così che tutti possano sentirlo.

Harry è ancora sconvolto, davanti a lui. Sperso e confuso, appena tornato al mondo. Abbassa il volto in modo che i ricci gli coprano i lineamenti tormentati. Stringe le palpebre e lascia tutto fuori, per un secondo.  
Ascolta se stesso per un solo attimo, rinchiudendosi nell’intimità della sua personalità.

Quando alza di nuovo il viso, l’espressione è neutra e distante. Un leggero sorriso sarcastico increspa però le labbra rosa, creando una nota stonata in mezzo a tutta quella apatia. È lento quando si alza in piedi, spolverando in movimenti eleganti l’abito bianco che indossa e avvicinandosi a passi misurati a Louis.

“ _Lewis_ , non credi che sia il caso di arrenderti al fatto che non sei capace di fare questo lavoro?” domanda, inclinando la testa verso la spalla destra e fissando gli occhi verdi in quelli azzurri dell’altro.

Louis vorrebbe spingersi contro di lui per poterlo scuotere, per poter crepare qualsiasi armatura stia indossando e vederlo finalmente. Vedere Harry, perché si rifiuta di credere che questa persona possa essere reale.

“Non mi importa di cosa pensi. Siamo qui, insieme e non credo ci sia bisogno di spiegarti come funziona, non è così? Se affondo io, tu affondi con me. La colpa, per gli atri, è del modello sicuramente più che del fotografo. Cosa credi? Che la gente vada a mettersi a criticare me quando c’è il tuo viso, su quella rivista? Non funziona così, Styles. Tu sei il volto, tu sei quello che viene attaccato per primo! Smettila di comportarti da immaturo e fai il tuo lavoro, che al mio ci penso io” urla di nuovo, guardando il viso inespressivo dell’altro.

Harry rilascia un piccolo sospiro, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Nessuno criticherà me, _Lewis_ , perché sono il migliore. Ma criticheranno te, perché sei semplicemente mediocre” risponde, togliendosi una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi, con un gesto elegante del polso, dopo aver avvolto il riccio attorno al dito.

Louis fa cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, stremato da una battaglia che non sapeva neanche di star combattendo. Si sente privo di ogni forza. Quella che fino a quel momento lo aveva tenuto in piedi: gigante sul Gigante, davanti ad un altro gigante.

La rabbia sul viso si trasforma in ghiaccio.

“Sai cosa, Styles? Un giorno qualcuno ti criticherà e tu cadrai talmente in basso, che rimpiangerai il fatto che ti abbiano sempre amato tutti, indipendentemente dalle tue evidenti capacità” dice Louis, con voce ferma. “Per oggi abbiamo finito” urla poi.

Non aspetta di vedere la reazione di Harry sul suo viso, perché è sicuro che la sua espressione non cambierà. E non aspetta neanche di sentire di nuovo la sua voce arrogante. Gli volta semplicemente le spalle, allontanandosi.

Si ferma però dopo pochi passi. I piedi piantati a terra e la testa alta, per guardare fisso di fronte a sé.

“Ah” esordisce. È sicuro che l’altro lo stia ascoltando, perché percepisce il suo sguardo sulla schiena e la sua figura ferma a quella poca distanza che li divide. “Ricordati una cosa, Styles: _La gloria è simile a un cerchio nell'acqua che va sempre allargandosi, sin quando per il suo stesso ingrandirsi si risolve nel nulla_ ” recita, lentamente. Scandisce perfettamente ogni parola, eliminando anche l’accento del nord Inghilterra che lo contraddistingue sempre. Vuole essere sicuro che Harry capisca.

Poi se ne va. Stavolta sul serio.  
Si allontana senza dire altro: sicuro che in ogni caso, Harry non abbia capito niente.

-

Harry cammina il più velocemente possibile lontano dal Colosso. Gli stivaletti bianchi che indossa scandiscono sul terreno i passi che pesta per terra.

Nessuno – e ci tiene a sottolineare nessuno – si è mai permesso di trattarlo nel modo in cui Louis Tomlinson lo ha appena trattato.

E non ha intenzione di permettere che capiti di nuovo. Solo – adesso ha bisogno di allontanarsi per un po’.

Ignora Liam che cerca di fermarlo, quando gli passa vicino e quasi corre nel boschetto, senza intenzione di arrestare nel suo furioso avanzare. Non gli dà neanche il privilegio di uno sguardo. Mantiene gli occhi fissi e vuoti sul paesaggio davanti a sé.

La mano del suo manager rimane a mezz’aria quando fa per toccarlo e l’altro gli sfugge dalle dita, con un movimento rapido della spalla.

Liam afferra l’aria: cattura il fantasma della figura del modello.

Fantasma di uno stesso fantasma al contrario: corpo senza anima.

Le sopracciglia dell’uomo si corrugano, mentre “Mh, Louis l’ha probabilmente fatto incazzare” commenta Zayn al suo fianco, mentre tiene Jackson sulle spalle “Cioè l’ha fatto _arrabbiare_ ” si corregge, alzando gli occhi al cielo vero il bambino. Liam vorrebbe sorridere per quella premura, ma non riesce a distogliere l’attenzione da Harry, che continua ad avanzare fino a sparire tra i grandi alberi poco distanti.

Il manager si volta a guardare il ragazzo. I grandi occhi nocciola sono affogati da una preoccupazione per niente nascosta.  
La rigidità nei suoi muscoli conferma al modello i pensieri che sospettava si aggirassero nella sua mente.

“No” dice e basta, tenendo le mani sulle gambe di Jackson.

Dovrebbe spaventarsi per aver capito cosa l’altro stesse pensando, così. Come se niente fosse. Invece non lo fa.

Lui non ha mai paura delle cose belle.

“Sì, invece” ribatte Liam, corrucciato “Vado a parlare con Louis. Non può dire quelle cose! Conosci Harry. Dovresti sapere che questo _è l’ultimo modo_ in cui dovrebbe essere trattato” risponde, velocemente. Le parole si rincorrono l’un l’altra, e alcune lettere spariscono nella frenesia del discorso.

Zayn lo trova carino.

Ma placa comunque – in qualche modo – l’agitazione dell’altro, poggiando Jackson a terra e mettendo le mani sulle spalle di Liam.

“Louis sa cosa sta facendo” dice, guardandolo negli occhi.

Liam gonfia le guance, puntando gli occhi in quelli ambra dell’altro.

“No, non lo sa” ribatte il ragazzo, arcuando le sopracciglia scure “Non può saperlo” sottolinea.

Ne è sicuro. Non può saperlo.

Louis vede solo l’involucro esterno di un essere che si è forgiato nel tempo. Solo lo scudo è visibile: la buccia che protegge la polpa.

“Guarda queste foto, Liam!” Insiste Zayn, euforico e frenetico. È difficile spiegare quanto sia fiero di Louis. Lo è sempre stato, in realtà, ma lo emoziona sempre rendersi conto di ciò che il suo migliore amico è in grado di fare. “E adesso guarda le prime che ha fatto, qualche giorno fa. Guarda la differenza, ti prego. In queste è semplicemente fantastico, non trovi? Guarda la sua intera figura, il modo in sembra uscire dal piano bidimensionale della fotografia per venirsi incontro. Nelle altre è solo _mediocre_ – per quanto mediocre possa essere Harry”

Il manager sposta gli occhi sullo schermo poco distante da loro.

Deve ammettere che Zayn ha ragione. Le ultime foto scattate da Louis sono – perfette. Non saprebbe come altro descriverle. Ed è vero, anche, che non hanno niente a che fare quelle realizzate i giorni precedenti.

Quello che non riesce a digerire, Liam, è il modo in cui gli occhi di Harry sembrano lontani, in ogni dannato scatto.

Voglio dire, gli occhi di Harry sono sempre lontani. Ma mai come in quel momento. Mai così tanto da sembrare ninfa apparsa e spaurita.

La malinconia di quelle foto lo investe totalmente, quando si ferma a guardarle. Gli lascia in bocca il sapore di polvere su un vecchio giradischi che ha smesso di suonare.

“Lo manderà fuori di testa, lo sai.” Sospira infine, con voce bassa. “Harry non durerà a lungo in questo modo” continua.

È il suo compito, come manager e come amico, soprattutto – anche se Harry non lo ammetterà mai – garantire la sua salute. Sa che, se non parlerà con Louis, non potrà garantire niente.

Ma gli occhi di Zayn sono così caldi davanti ai suoi, così fiduciosi e talmente belli, che non si sente di contraddirlo. Ha già rinunciato a muovere quei passi furiosi verso il fotografo.

Potrebbe offrirgli il beneficio del dubbio.  
Vedere se i suoi metodi alquanto alternativi possano portare a qualche sorta di buon risultato. Non ne è sicuro, naturalmente, ma il modello che ha di fronte sembra davvero propenso ad affidare tutta la sua vita nelle mani di Louis.

Quindi, non deve essere una così cattiva persona, no?

Al momento riesce a pensare solo al fatto che sia fortunato.

“Non deve durare a lungo. Deve durare il tempo di fare delle ottime foto e confermare al mondo che fanno bene ad amarlo, perché non esiste al mondo persona più competente di lui nel suo lavoro. _Escluso me_ , ovviamente” scherza. Sorride, scoprendo i denti bianchi e il suo viso si illumina, come se fosse baciato da un raggio di sole che si adagia sulla pelle abbronzata.

Liam deve distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Abbassa il viso arrossendo e allo stesso tempo maledicendo se stesso per aver risentito dell’influenza dell’altro.

Zayn vorrebbe commentare il calore sul suo volto, ma si ferma giusto in tempo per evitare di metterlo in imbarazzo.

Jackson tira i suoi pantaloni, per richiamare l’attenzione su di lui. Indica un punto poco lontano con il dito, gli occhi azzurri brillano di luce. Il cuore del modello si scalda di affetto.

“Zio io vado da papà, va bene?” chiede.

Aspetta in piedi il consenso di Zayn, ed è solo quando lo vede annuire che si allontana correndo sul prato. Non prima di aver ricevuto una carezza sui capelli da parte del ragazzo. Le mani scivolano lungo i fianchi quando il bambino se ne va, ridendo felice.

Liam sospira, guardando di nuovo lo schermo con le foto che Louis ha scattato poco prima.

“Se dovessi scegliere un solo fotografo con cui lavorare per tutto il resto della mia vita, stai sicuro che sceglierei Louis senza neanche pensarci un secondo di troppo” Dice il modello, fissando il profilo di Liam.  
Vorrebbe scacciare dai suoi lineamenti i segni della preoccupazione e dell’indecisione.

Vorrebbe che capisse quanta fiducia ha in Louis. Quanta in più se ne meriterebbe, da parte di tutto il mondo.

“Saranno settimane impegnative” sospira infine Liam, scuotendo la testa.

Zayn ride buttando la testa all’indietro e incastrando la lingua tra i denti.

“Oh Liam, tu non sai neanche quanto”

-

Ed è solo quando sente di essere al sicuro, troppo dentro al bosco per essere trovato, che Harry si appoggia al tronco di un albero. La schiena a contatto con la corteccia, incurante che il bianco dell’outfit possa sporcarsi.

Incurante del mondo che abita all’esterno, troppo preso da ciò che invece gli sta dentro: il turbine di sentimenti negativi che violentano il suo stomaco, mentre i pensieri sbattono da una parte all’altra della sua testa, torturandolo con un lento e devastante ballo delle insicurezze.

Si piega puntando le mani sulle ginocchia, mentre il fiato sembra non saper ritrovare la strada per i suoi polmoni.

Non ha idea di cosa sia successo, là su quel Colosso. Non sa dove è andato a finire, in che mondo. Non capisce come possa esserci arrivato.

Un momento prima c’era la voce di Louis, la macchina fotografica, il chiacchiericcio della gente e i rumori della natura. Un attimo dopo non c’era niente se non il vuoto, spaventoso e infinito. C’era lui immobile al centro di una tempesta che lo coinvolgeva senza però amalgamarlo al suo interno: lo ha lasciato spettatore di una distruzione.

L’unica vittima? La sua integrità.

Cerca di non crollare sulle ginocchia, perché gli sembra di esser già caduto troppe volte, in quei giorni. Come se il terreno sia l’unica sua casa da cui è sicuro di saper tornare.

Nomade in un mondo che non gli appartiene, sopra al quale si eleva.

“Ciao” sente dirsi, poco dopo e poco lontano. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e quella voce si insinua come una canzone all’interno del suo mondo, indebolendo i confini tra interno ed esterno. “Sei veloce a correre” continua, con il tono squillante. Percepisce un sorriso nella voce, una tranquilla agitazione che preme per contagiarlo. “Io non sono così veloce, papà dice che non è così importante correre veloce se si sa come scappare stando fermi”

Harry apre gli occhi, lentamente. Il mondo si definisce poco a poco davanti ai suoi occhi, eppure i colori sembrano ancora così deboli.

Alza la schiena per appoggiarla contro al tronco dell’albero, innalzandosi di nuovo su quel piedistallo che non abbandona mai i suoi piedi. Pure di fronte ad un bambino.

“Dice un sacco di cose, tuo padre” risponde Harry prima di riuscire a fermarmi. Non se ne pente, comunque. Quello che dice è vero: Louis dovrebbe parlare meno.

Il viso del bambino si illumina all’istante, però, quando sorride annuendo e il petto si gonfia con quello che il modello crede fortemente sia orgoglio.  
Non riesce a comprendere il perché: il fotografo non è altro che un mediocre uomo con un lavoro che non sa svolgere e con una bocca troppo propensa a proferir parole.

Non ha niente di speciale.

Non è speciale.

Non come lui, almeno.

Nessuno è come lui.

“Sì, un sacco” dice Jackson “Mi racconta tante cose, sai? Proprio tante! E poi mi spiega quelle che non capisco, perché a volte parla difficile” continua il bambino. Rimane fermo davanti a Harry, e non sembra intimorito dalla sua figura, non sembra niente se non felice. Il modello non capisce e sente l’impellente bisogno di scappare, ancora più lontano. Via da quegli occhi azzurri, via dai Tomlinson in generale.

Annuisce e basta, a quelle parole. Non è sicuro di saper dire qualcosa, al momento.

“Perché sei scappato?” chiede poi Jackson, dal niente.

Erano in silenzio, e Harry avrebbe potuto giurare di star quasi bene, senza sentir parola. E invece, Jackson aveva sentito il bisogno di parlare.

Di rovinare tutto.  
Soprattutto il suo momento di pace.

“Come sai che sono scappato?” Domanda, di rimando, corrugando le sopracciglia chiare. Non gli piace come l’altro sembra legger la sua testa senza reale impegno.

Non gli piace che sia un adulto a farlo, figurarsi un bambino. Anche se, è giusto dire, che mai nessuno è riuscito a prevedere i pensieri di Harry. Mai nessuno si è avvicinato così tanto da riuscire ad entrare nella sua mente.

“Perché ti ho visto. Ero con zio Zayn e abbiamo provato a chiamarti, ma sei corso via” spiega Jackson, con noncuranza. Si guarda attorno e viene attirato da una farfalla bianca che vola poco lontana da loro.

“Sì”

E non sa davvero che altro dire, se non _sì_. Se ne è andato. Ma – ma non è scappato. Quello mai. Harry Styles non scappa mai: si allontana, al massimo.

“Sì? Che vuol dire sì?” Chiede Jackson. Sembra realmente interessato: gli occhi azzurri sono concentrati su di lui, il viso leggermente alzato per prestargli attenzione e il nasino arricciato all’insù.

“Sì vuol dire sì” taglia corto l’altro.

È pragmatico, come sempre. Diretto e conciso, pure davanti agli occhi innocenti di chi ha ancora bisogno di essere illuso dalle favole raccontate prima di andare a dormire.

Ma Jackson ride, alleggerendo con la sua felicità la pesantezza della freddezza di Harry.

“Ma non ha senso dire sì così, non ti ho mica fatto una domanda!” prova a spiegargli, divertito. Ride esponendo un sorriso luminoso.

A Jackson piace spiegare le cose. Gli piace apprendere e poi andare a riferire, con tutte le parole facili che conosce lui. Lo fa quando suo padre gli fa conoscere qualcosa di nuovo, e allora lui chiede di poter chiamare uno dei suoi zii per raccontarlo, però presto che sennò poi lo dimentica. Lo fa quando zia Lottie gli insegna quale pennello è più adatto per fare il trucco, spolverandogli divertita il viso pulito, e allora – poi – Jackson lo spiega a Louis, facendogli vedere gli esatti movimenti che ha fatto la donna. Lo fa anche quando sfoglia i grandi libri con le immagini che gli compra sua papà, inventandosi delle storie che poi racconta a gran voce.  
E’ veloce nell’apprendere, nell’elaborare, nell’esternare.

Si diverte a farlo, così come a qualunque altro bambino divertirebbe giocare con i soldatini o con le bambole.

A Jackson piacciono le storie e le parole, e avere la sua curiosità soddisfatta.

Gli piace, quasi quanto gli piace guardare con papà il film di Biancaneve, perché i sette nani lo fanno sempre ridere.

Quello, tra l’altro, sembra proprio il boschetto in cui Biancaneve ha incontrato la strega cattiva.

“Un sacco di cose non hanno senso. Come il perché tu mi abbia seguito qui” risponde Harry, sempre diretto.

Non riesce ad impedirselo, e neanche lo vuole, in realtà. Non si è mai posto dei limiti nell’esprimersi nei confronti degli altri. Al massimo, devono essere gli altri a porsi dei limiti con lui.

Jackson si siede per terra, incrociando le gambe e tirando con le dita un mucchietto d’erba. Il modello lo guarda e basta.

“Mi andava” risponde, fissando Harry con gli occhi azzurri luminosi. Pieni di una vita che ha voglia di essere vissuta, e che il modello non ha mai visto riflessa negli occhi di nessuno.

“Ti andava” ripete il ragazzo, il tono di voce completamente neutro.

Gli occhi verdi nudi come è nuda la natura nei momenti di calma: spoglia di qualsiasi intenzione di distruzione.

Jackson alza le spalle piccole, guardando Harry con un sorriso sulle labbra fini. Quegli occhi azzurri così penetranti.

Così simili a quelli di Louis, che Harry si maledice per non aver associato prima quel bambino al fotografo.  
La somiglianza è così palese da chiudergli lo stomaco. È così lampante, anche nei modi in cui Jackson si muove sulle gambe corte, o come inclina la testa per osservarlo. Fa la stessa – identica – espressione che fa Louis ogni volta che deve studiarlo per fotografarlo.

Harry la odia.

O almeno crede. È che proprio non lo fa stare tranquillo, avere quello sguardo addosso. Si sente inquieto e insieme irrequieto: pronto ad esplodere e allo stesso tempo implodere. Distruzione totale.

“Vuoi fare una corona di margherite con me? Me l’ha insegnato zio Niall, di solito le mettiamo in testa a papà. Ma tu hai i capelli più belli” Propone Jackson, dal niente, guardando i fiori tra cui è seduto.

“No” risponde Harry. Anche se il complimento gli fa piacere, immensamente.

Il bambino sembra ignorarlo totalmente. Si allunga verso una margherita e ne spezza lo stelo. La guarda con occhi grandi e curiosi.

“Il gambo ci serve abbastanza lungo, non lo spezzare troppo corto! Zio Niall dice che più è lungo più è meglio perché così possiamo legarci più fiori, sai? Sai anche che i fiori hanno un significato? Ogni fiore vuol dire cose diverse. Io non me li ricordo tutti perché sono piccolo e tutti tutti non me li ricordo, però Zio Niall li conosce tutti!” Alza gli occhi, Jackson, guardando Harry ancora immobile davanti a lui. La schiena appoggiata al tronco dell’albero. “Sa un sacco di cose, lui. Come papà, e anche Zayn”

“Zayn non sa niente” lo interrompe Harry, sprezzante.

Jackson si interrompe, inclina la testa verso destra e lo guarda proprio come il modello odia essere guardato.

“Tutti sappiamo qualcosa” dice, dopo un po’. La voce sicura e l’espressione concentrata. “Tipo io so tutto quello che mi viene spiegato. Tu cosa sai che puoi insegnarmi?” Chiede poi, rimanendo fermo.

Harry rimane in silenzio, incapace di proferire parola per qualche secondo.

Cosa sa fare? Cosa può insegnare?

Alla fine non dice niente davvero, perché le parole non arrivano e i suoni non si formano e il bosco è già abbastanza rumoroso. La sua voce sarebbe superflua.

Si arrende, però.

Solo una volta. Solo questa.

Si abbassa di nuovo a terra, rinunciando alle ali per qualche minuto.

Si siede davanti al bambino e in silenzio comincia a cogliere le margherite che ha attorno. Li racchiude tutti nel pugno, e quando ha abbastanza fiori da ritenersi soddisfatto, li passa a Jackson.

Lui sorride, ma non dice niente. Si limita ad intrecciare i fiori proprio come gli ha insegnato a fare zio Niall.

A volte – gli ha detto papà – le parole sono superflue.

E quando gli ha chiesto cosa significasse, essere superflue, Louis gli ha spiegato che vuol dire che sono in più, non necessarie.

Allora, Jackson pensa: a volte le parole non sono necessarie.

E non dice più niente.

  
-

Louis ha il cellulare poggiato sulla gamba piegata, mentre è seduto sulla poltrona sul balcone della sua suite. Davanti a lui si estende Piazza Santa Maria Novella, illuminata nella notte scura.

Non riesce a dormire, e sistemare le foto al pc gli è sembrata davvero un’ottima idea per perdere definitivamente la vista.

Gli ultimi giorni di shooting con Harry non sono andati niente di diverso dal solito: le solite battute, il solito sguardo sprezzante, le stesse urla che si sperdono e disperdono per tutta Villa Demidoff.  
Dopo gli scatti di qualche giorno prima, con Harry vestito di bianco e lo sguardo vuoto, non c’è stato nessun tipo di miglioramento nel loro rapporto lavorativo.  
Louis odia lavorare in queste condizioni, perché lo fa sentire vulnerabile e impossibilitato nel lasciarsi davvero andare. Per quanto adori i vivaci scambi di battute che intercorrono tra loro due, allo stesso tempo si sente frustrato e costantemente sotto esame.

Sa che Harry non lo ritiene degno del ruolo che Gucci gli ha assegnato, ma è anche convinto di essere – in realtà – degno di tale incarico.

Questa campagna è tutto ciò che ha sempre sognato negli ultimi anni della sua vita, e non ha intenzione di lasciare che Harry Styles rovi tutto con i suoi capricci da bambino.

Hanno scattato con altri abiti, provato altri tipi di foto, cambiato angolature e cercato diverse forme di espressione. Louis si è impegnato, ma ad ogni sua indicazione, il modello ha fatto il contrario.

Non che gli sia dispiaciuto, anche se l’ha trovato estremamente irritante, è che almeno ne è uscito qualcosa di buono.

Louis è abbastanza grande e maturo da essere disposto a scendere a patti. Davvero. Non è un problema, per lui.

È sceso a patti tante volte, nella sua vita. E in situazioni peggiori di questa.

Niall, dall’altra parte del telefono, è l’amico che aveva davvero il bisogno di sentire. La boccata d’aria fresca in una già calda Firenze. Ha paura però che l’aria che lo soffochi sia invece quella carica di stress e agitazione.

“Non stai esagerando?” chiede il ragazzo, dopo un attimo di silenzio.

Louis sospira, mentre continua a lavorare su Photoshop.

“Ti giuro, Nì. Non capisco, davvero. Dicono tutti che sia il miglior modello con cui abbiano mai lavorato, quando io probabilmente mi troverei meglio a scattare con te piuttosto che con lui” gli dice “E’ così arrogante, non hai idea” continua, si porta alla bocca la sigaretta che tiene tra le dita della mano sinistra, espira il fumo e riprende “E sembra sempre… _lontano_ , ecco. Non saprei come altro dire. Sempre con quegli occhi vuoti, Nì. Come se non vedesse il mondo che lo circonda, come se non vedesse altro che se stesso” rimane in silenzio qualche secondo, e neanche Niall dice niente, dall’altra parte del microfono “E quando non è lontano, diventa così cattivo. Non come se volesse ferirti, ma proprio come se non gliene fregasse niente di farlo. È la forma peggiore, non è così? Pare che non sappia stare al mondo, che si sia costruito il suo e che lì si senta il Re. E Zayn?” Esaspera il tono, sul nome del suo migliore amico “Dio, lo guarda sempre come se potesse rompersi da un momento all’altro. E non sono neanche così amici. Dovresti vedere la scena che ha fatto Harry quando lo ha visto. Il Papa che incontra i fedeli” snocciola, velocemente. Fa un altro tiro dalla sigaretta. Gli occhi sempre puntati sullo schermo del suo pc.

La risata di Niall irrompe in seguito alle sue parole, e Louis riesce benissimo ad immaginarselo seduto a terra, nello studio di casa sua, circondato dai fogli di carta e con una birra tra le gambe.

Questa cosa dello scrittore disperato gli è decisamente sfuggita di mano, pensa Louis.

“Wow, amico. Sei un fiume in piena!” si pronuncia, divertito.

Louis invece sbuffa.

“Non è divertente, Nì. Lo trattano tutti come se fosse un vecchio re malato che ha bisogno di assistenza e si merita tutto il rispetto per aver governato bene il suo regno. Liam lo guarda con riverenza e ammirazione ma almeno è spesso rigido, nei suoi confronti” spiega.

Sente indistintamente un vociare concitato nella piazza sotto alla sua camera. Parole in una lingua sconosciuta, che non riesce a capire ma che lo incuriosiscono.

“Liam?” Interroga Niall, interessato.

“Il manager di Harry. Un bravo ragazzo” spiega Louis, distratto mentre aumenta la luminosità su una fotografia. “Harry lo farà uscire pazzo, prima o poi”

Niall rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, e Louis riesce a percepire solo il suo respiro attraverso il vivavoce.

“Secondo me dovete solo trovare il modo di far funzionare questo rapporto, alla fine. Non possiamo piacere a tutti e non a tutti può piacere ciò che facciamo. L’importante è far sì che tutti ci guadagnino e nessuno ci rimetta” dice, la voce seria.

Louis annuisce, anche se sa che l’altro non può vederlo.

“Se continua a fare così, ci rimetteremo tutti. Lui compreso, anche se non sembra averlo capito”

Parlano ancora per un po’. Prima del libro che Niall sta scrivendo, poi delle ultime novità a casa, e tornano di nuovo a parlare anche delle foto di Louis, e della campagna di Zayn che uscirà a breve.

È quando si volta verso la sua stanza e nota Jackson sdraiato per orizzontale sul letto matrimoniale che gli viene da sorridere e all’improvviso sente tutta la stanchezza piombargli sulle spalle.

Vuole solo sdraiarsi accanto al corpo di suo figlio e dormire, profondamente. Vuole stringerlo al petto, perché niente è davvero preoccupante finché lui sta bene.

Esterna la sua necessità all’amico, che dopo un saluto caloroso e poco prima che metta giù la chiamata, pronuncia il suo nome.

“Louis?”

Il fotografo porta gli occhi sul cellulare, ancora posato sulla sua gamba.

Firenze è silenziosa adesso, attorno a lui.

“Sì?”

Niall sembra cercare le parole, ed è strano perché Niall è l’unica persona che ha sempre tutte le parole di cui ha bisogno.

“Con Jackson ci hai parlato?” chiede.

Louis guarda il cielo. Piccole stelle luminose decorano la texture scura della notte. La luna gli illumina il profilo, accentuando le linea della sua stanchezza.

“No” sospira “Non ancora”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis ha una serata complicata, ad Harry piace la musica e Jackson adora i regali. C'è un po' di erba, uno scarabeo e una svolta. O forse no.

**I thought I was Narcissus**   
**but I am the lake**

**CAPITOLO III - LE OREADI,** _dissero._

_«Non ci stupisce che tu pianga per Narciso._   
_Tu eri l'unico ad avere la possibilità di contemplare la sua bellezza»._

Starsene in piedi al centro di questa enorme villa, spersa da qualche parte in mezzo alle infinite e verdi campagne fiorentine, non era propriamente qualcosa che aveva messo in conto per quella sera.

Non che avesse programmato granché, quella mattina. Una serata tranquilla con Zayn e Jackson. Aveva pensato che sarebbero potuti andare a cena in una trattoria in centro e che prima avrebbe avuto la possibilità di far vedere a suo figlio un po' della Firenze che l'ha fatto irrimediabilmente innamorare. Forse avrebbero poi potuto videochiamare Niall, una volta tornati nella loro stanza. Passare del tempo di qualità, solo in famiglia. O almeno, quella che considera da sempre come tale.

Di certo, non si aspettava la visita di Liam nella sua camera di hotel, quel tardo pomeriggio. Due inviti su cartoncino color carta da zucchero e scritti con grafia elegante. L'inchiostro nero si sviluppava sul foglio con dei ghirigori molto elaborati. Louis era rimasto stupito, credendo che Gucci avesse in programma una serata e che Alessandro avesse deciso di invitarlo. Se non che, alla fine, Liam aveva spiegato che Harry aveva organizzato la cena di cui aveva parlato con Zayn qualche giorno prima.

Louis si era chiesto per quale diavolo di motivo avevano bisogno di un invito scritto ed elaborato, quando sarebbe bastato un messaggio al cellulare di Zayn, con l'aggiunta di " _Porta anche il fotografo incompetente_ ".

Sarebbe stata una cosa che Harry avrebbe detto di sicuro, aveva pensato Louis.

Invece no. Il modello aveva letteralmente mandato Liam a cercarli per far recapitare loro gli inviti ufficiali. Louis aveva fatto una battuta sul fatto che credeva si sarebbe trattato di qualcosa di intimo, probabilmente solo Zayn e Harry, ma Liam e il suo migliore amico erano scoppiati a ridere divertiti. Colpiti da un umorismo che Louis non aveva davvero colto.

Quindi adesso si trova costretto qui, all'interno di questa grande villa con una flûte di champagne in mano che lo fa sentire più a disagio di quanto sia realmente disposto ad ammettere.

Zayn e Liam parlano con le teste vicine, a pochi metri da lui. Sembrano coinvolti in una conversazione che sembra prenderli totalmente entrambi. Guardandoli, Louis riconosce il modo in cui Zayn tocca il braccio di Liam ogni volta che dice qualcosa, o come reclina indietro la testa quando ride esponendo troppo il collo, o il sorriso leggero e a volte ammiccante che gli increspa le labbra.

Ha visto il suo migliore amico flirtare un numero sufficiente di volte per ritenere che sia quello che stia facendo. Non che l'altro sembri essere a disagio. È chiaro, anche attraverso le luci soffuse, il rossore sulle sue gote e il sorriso timido ma disposto.

Sposta lo sguardo lontano da loro, e lo lascia vagare per la stanza. Ha riconosciuto pochi volti familiari, da quando è arrivato. Ha avuto il tempo di sorridere e salutare Alessandro Michele, fasciato in un appariscente completo rosso lucido, scambiarsi una pacca sulla spalla con Mathias, e salutare con un cenno della testa qualche altro membro dello staff che lavora con loro. Poi è come se fossero improvvisamente spariti tutti.  
La musica classica nella sala della villa risuona come se fossero nel bel mezzo di un ballo del 1800. Louis pensa che se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare, da uno come Harry.

Harry che, a proposito, non ha ancora visto.

Trova sia un atteggiamento molto maleducato non farsi vedere alla festa che si organizza personalmente. In ogni caso, rimpiange di non essere rimasto in hotel con Jackson, stasera. Ha dovuto lasciarlo a Lottie, sua sorella, raccomandandosi mille volte su come agire in caso di pericolo. Come se la ragazza non avesse mai badato a suo figlio.  
Poco prima ha ricevuto per messaggio un selfie di Jax e Lottie sdraiati sul letto mentre mangiano patatine. Ha digitato un veloce ' _Non mangiate sul letto e non fargli mangiare troppe patatine!!!!!_ ' con fin troppi punti esclamativi, ma quando sua sorella ha risposto che lui non avrebbe potuto giudicare, si è arreso a perdere la battaglia.

Non fraintendiamoci. Louis è un genitore responsabile, e adora suo figlio, ma la cucina non è esattamente il suo posto. Preferisce dargli da mangiare qualcosa di già pronto, spesso, piuttosto che rischiare di bruciare la casa. Alla fine sono punti di vista. E, comunque, se Zayn è a casa ci pensa lui a nutrirli con cibi salutari. Pensa che Zayn dovrebbe essere a casa più spesso.

Niall non è molto affidabile, sotto questo punto di vista. Soprattutto se è nel bel mezzo della scrittura di un suo nuovo romanzo.

Si porta il bicchiere alla bocca e beve un lungo sorso di champagne, così da sentire la gola bruciare e permettersi di pensare solo a quella per un po'. Chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo, rimanendo fermo e concentrandosi sulla musica. Non pensa di essere il più strano lì in mezzo a tutti quegli sconosciuti.

È quando riapre gli occhi che si accorge di quanto il suo pensiero abbia fondo di verità.

Harry Styles è proprio di fronte a lui, a distanza di qualche metro. Sembra che gli altri invitati abbiano lasciato spazio vuoto tra lui e il modello di proposito, permettendogli di guardarlo nella sua totalità.

L'altro non presta attenzione a lui. Indossa dei larghi pantaloni neri a vita alta – altissima, in realtà, valuta Louis; non pensa che sia possibile indossare pantaloni a vita così alta e risultare comunque proporzionato ed impeccabile -, una camicia trasparente bianca a maniche lunghe infilata dentro ai pantaloni e adornata da un grande – di nuovo, grandissimo – fiocco rosso che cade morbido sul petto.

Louis crede che dovrebbe sembrare ridicolo, vestito così. Eppure perché non lo sembra affatto?

Sembra essere sul set di un servizio fotografico. Lì in mezzo risalta tra la gente che lo circonda, protagonista indiscusso di tutta la sala. Louis è convinto che se avesse la possibilità di fotografare l'intera stanza, Harry sarebbe l'unico colore tra figure completamente in bianco e nero e uno sfondo totalmente scuro. Deve reprimere per qualche secondo la voglia di afferrare il cellulare per fotografarlo.

Hanno appurato, lavorando, che la dinamica fotografo-modello tra di loro non è molto – _classica_. Però in qualche strano modo sembra funzionare.

In un modo davvero inusuale e pieno di discussioni e troppe sfide e con molta perdita di tempo.

Ma per il momento va bene così.

È circondato da un gruppo di ragazzi, e una ragazza è appoggiata contro il suo corpo mentre il braccio di Harry le circonda i fianchi. Il modello guarda alla sua sinistra però, verso un ragazzo poco più alto di lui che tiene una mano sul suo petto e l'altra sul suo collo. Qualcun altro dietro di lui affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli, e gli occhi di Harry si chiudono quando la ragazza schiude le labbra sul suo collo. Ha altre mani a toccargli le braccia, le spalle, la schiena.

E lui è lì, immobile, a lasciarsi toccare. Come se il corpo non fosse davvero suo. Come se la pelle poi possa esser lavata e indossata di nuovo.

Louis riconosce il corpo rigido che ha quando scattano le foto per la campagna Gucci, e vorrebbe avvicinarsi a lui per scuoterlo. Vedere la vita tornare dentro ai suoi occhi e quelle mani scivolare dal suo corpo. Non capisce, Louis, la necessità del modello di avere braccia a bramarlo e sussurri ad acclamarlo. È il sunto della sua esistenza: essere amato e venerato.

Ed è quanto di più lontano ci possa essere dalla natura di Louis.

Eppure neanche lui riesce a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, mentre fissa ogni suo più piccolo movimento per inciderlo nella memoria e rielaborarlo quando sarà pronto a farlo: Harry Styles è così tante cose che è difficile digerirlo, soprattutto ad una festa e con dell'alcol nel sangue. È difficile farlo e anche solo ammirarlo, perché sa che è ciò che l'altro vuole e allo stesso tempo non si può trattenere dal farlo.

Succube di una magia. Costretto a compiacerlo.

Si sente spettatore invadente, anche lui, di una scena che non vorrebbe né dovrebbe vedere. Voyeur senza vergogna.

Rimane lì a guardarlo, preso d'assalto da molteplici mani che cercano la pelle e mai niente di più profondo, quando Harry volta il viso verso di lui e lo vede. Fermo nel mezzo della stanza, i piedi separati quel che basta per essere sicuro di esser ben ancorato a terra. Al contrario suo, Louis indossa un elegante completo blu scuro. Non porta cravatte né papillon e l'unico tocco chiaro è la camicia bianca che gli fascia il petto, abbastanza trasparente da permettere di intravedere i tatuaggi scuri che gli decorano il petto.

Eppure è come se si percepisse nudo in una stanza piena di gente vestita.

Ed è una sensazione che odia.

La musica inizia a guidarli in una danza di iridi che si cercano e si rincorrono come i passi di un ballo tra membri della famiglia reale. Non dicono niente, e a stento i respiri passano tra le labbra dischiuse.

Troppo lontani per parlarsi, troppo diversi per capirsi, troppo spaventati per provarci.

Eppure rimangono così, con uno spazio vuoto tra loro e la curiosità di indagarsi e scoprirsi, come se non lo volessero ma allo stesso tempo fosse necessario.

Harry non distoglie lo sguardo da lui, ma rimane fermo a lasciarsi toccare non solo dalle mani dei ragazzi che ha attorno, ma anche dagli occhi di Louis. Come se qualcuno in più non facesse la differenza.

Come se andasse bene.

È quando Louis trova il coraggio per fare un passo avanti che Harry volta la testa, richiamato dalla mano sulla nuca del ragazzo che ha di fianco. Egli si abbassa di poco, posandogli poi le labbra sulle sue.

Allora Louis si ferma, perché se aveva intenzione di andare da lui e portarlo via da lì per sottrarlo da quelle mani voraci, adesso pensa che in fondo Harry voglia tutto ciò.

Ed è la cosa che lo confonde di più.  
Nella sua vita, Louis è dovuto scendere molte volte a compromessi tra ciò che ritiene moralmente ed eticamente corretto e quelle che invece sono le necessità e i desideri degli altri. Ha dovuto imparare a mediare dentro di sé e con chi gli sta intorno. Ha avuto il bisogno di allargare le sue vedute, liberare la mente dai pregiudizi e respirare forte per capire che una sola questione può essere soggetta a diversi punti di vista. Un relativismo pirandelliano che non era mai stato capace di comprendere, prima che la vita lo mettesse alle strette e lo costringesse a pensare agli altri, prima di se stesso.

Eppure adesso, con Harry che diventa argilla tra le mani calde di sconosciuti pronti a prendersi piccoli pezzi di lui, non riesce a comprendere i suoi bisogni né le sue necessità. Non riesce a mediare tra se stesso e l'altro. Né tanto meno con la realtà che al momento li circonda.

Gli risulta essere tutto così – _indecentemente esagerato_. Tanto da fargli male allo stomaco, privo di voglia di addentrarsi in un mondo in cui non è abituato a stare.

Quindi gli volta le spalle, senza vedere gli occhi del modello che si posano sulla sua schiena che si allontana.

 _La sala è grande  
e piena di gente  
eppure c'è un filo sottile  
che lega due dita  
e che si tende  
per la prima volta_  
 _è rosso  
e alcuni dicono  
sia  
per sempre_.

E come te ne liberi? Non te ne liberi.

Ma questo non è ancora il momento per pensarci.

Louis decide di uscire dalla villa. Con passi ponderati si dirige all'esterno, al bordo di quella bellissima piscina che ha notato arrivando.  
L'acqua ha sempre avuto il potere di rilassarlo, e la musica proveniente dall'interno lo aiuta a distendere i muscoli quando si siede su uno dei letti più vicini all'immensa piscina.

Non c'è nessuno, lì fuori, e Louis pensa che non sia giusto non sfruttare quel posto.

Prende una sigaretta dal pacchetto che tiene in tasca, e poi lo lancia delicatamente accanto a sé. Combatte per qualche secondo con l'accendino e il vento primaverile, prima di riuscire ad accenderla.

Il primo tiro che fa è breve, ma trattiene il fumo nella bocca e nei polmoni per più secondi di quanti siano in realtà necessari. Quando espira, è come se uscisse da lui anche quel peso che sente gravargli sulle spalle. E che non sa da dove provenga.

È così estraneo e inspiegabile, per lui.

Così non suo da spaventarlo, quasi. Eppure è lì, gli ricorda che può essere sotterrato e che nessuno probabilmente se ne accorgerebbe.

Neanche lui stesso.

Le luci che provengono dalla casa schiariscono di poco il buio della notte in campagna, le stelle nel cielo sono numerose e luminose, così tanto da fargli desiderare di stendersi e fissarle per tutta la notte. Vorrebbe riuscire a fotografarle per poi farle vedere a Jackson, ma è cosciente che con il solo cellulare non può riuscire in una impresa del genere.

Abbassa il viso, allora, e si ricorda che a volte è meglio guardare per terra invece che al cielo. Glielo diceva sempre sua mamma, quando sognava troppo. _Va bene guardare lassù, ma ricordati di non farlo per troppo tempo, che altrimenti ti dimentichi di ciò che c'è quaggiù e che vale la pena di essere guardato e vissuto_. Aveva fatto delle parole di Jay l'insegnamento più grande della sua vita. Quello da custodire gelosamente vicino al cuore e da tramandare a suo figlio.

L'acqua della piscina riflette l'oscurità donandogli parentesi di luce in una eternità di buio.

Louis vorrebbe essere quelle parentesi nella vita di qualcuno: colui che ne è origine e fine, senza illudersi dell'infinito, ma sperando che la fine coincida con la resa della sua anima.

Ed è quando pensa di non poter essere tutto ciò per nessuno, se non per Jackson – che è diventato la luce della sua esistenza – che il suo telefono inizia a squillare nella sua tasca. È sospirando che accetta la chiamata, chiedendosi se sia la sera giusta, se sia abbastanza buio, se abbia abbastanza amore nel cuore per due.

"Pronto?" risponde. L'ombra di un sorriso gli colora la voce.

Fa del suo meglio.

" _Ehi, Louis_ "

Ashley, invece, ha la voce preoccupata. Louis riesce a riconoscergli il tono trattenuto e il lieve tremolio che fa vibrare le sue parole.

"Ciao, Ley" la saluta, addolcendo il tono e contemporaneamente l'espressione. Come se lei potesse vederlo. È sempre stato un pregio di Louis, quello di voler sempre mettere a suo agio chiunque gli stia accanto.

La donna sospira una leggera risata. Louis riesce ad immaginarla con i lunghi capelli biondi a coprirle le guance arrossate.

" _Era da tanto che non mi chiamavi così_ " gli dice.

Louis sente una strana nostalgia bucargli un punto tra il cuore e la testa. Ma è bravo ad ignorare il dolore e la mancanza. Le lascia scivolare via, scrollandosele di dosso con movimento delle spalle.

Si schiarisce la gola, prima di parlare.

"Ley Ley Ley Ley..." inizia a canticchiare con forte accento del nord Inghilterra, lasciando che le sue labbra si incurvino in un sorriso e sperando di tranquillizzare la ragazza.

Lei ride e Louis pensa che sia un bel passo avanti. Odia sapere che sia preoccupata, ogni volta che lo chiama. Non è quello che vuole lui. Vuole che sia tranquilla, perché loro lo sono.

E questa è l'unica cosa che conta.

" _Com'è Firenze?_ " chiede Ashley, da chissà quale parte del mondo, adesso. Louis ha smesso di tenere il conto dei suoi spostamenti dopo la terza tappa in quattro settimane. Ma gli piace trovare, ogni tanto, qualche cartolina nella sua cassetta delle lettere.

È un qualcosa che gli scalda il cuore e che lo fa sorridere. Gli piace anche vedere Jackson inventarsi storie su quei posti bellissimi, parlarne per ore ricreando situazioni e personaggi.

"E' la _mia_ Firenze" risponde "Bellissima come sempre, e sfuggente come solo lei sa essere"

C'è qualche secondo di silenzio, tra loro, prima che sia proprio Louis a riempire di nuovo l'aria di parole.  
La musica, da dentro alla villa, gli giunge ancora ovattata.

Il cielo è scuro, ma la notte non potrebbe essere più di supporto a Louis che in questo momento. Si sente protetto dal mantello nero che adagia sulle sue spalle, e la luna veglia su di lui cullandolo in una dolce tranquillità che potrebbe essere balsamo per un'anima stanca.

"Perché hai chiamato, Ley?" le domanda. È tranquillo nel tono e nella voce. Sa che c'è un motivo se il suo telefono ha squillato.

Ed è una sera strana, c'è una festa intorno a lui ma la notte lo protegge.

Il petto è abbastanza gonfio d'amore. E il cuore è tranquillo nei suoi battiti.

La ragazza inspira e trattiene il fiato per qualche secondo. Quando lo rilascia, inizia anche a parlare.

" _Volevo sapere se hai parlato con Jackson_ " sussurra, e di nuovo, sembra spaventata.

"No, non ancora" risponde, con un sospiro "Ma lo farò, lo sai. Adesso non è semplicemente il momento giusto"

Le stelle, in cielo, sembrano improvvisamente meno splendenti di quanto gli siano sembrate solo poco prima.

Ma non importa.

" _Gli dirai che sarò via per lavoro?_ " domanda ancora.

Louis scuote la testa, mentre prende di nuovo un tiro dalla sigaretta. È quando espira che trova il coraggio di riordinare le parole e farle uscire dalla bocca.

"No, Ashley" inizia "Non mentirò a Jax. È un bimbo intelligente, sai? Ed è capace di capire tutto ciò che gli viene detto. Sa che non sarai via per lavoro. Sa che non è per il lavoro che non potrai vederlo. E va bene. Va bene a me e va bene a lui. Non va bene mentirgli. Non mento a mio figlio"

Non si agita, mentre parla. La voce rimane normale e l'espressione tranquilla. Sta solo esponendo i fatti, e la rabbia è sparita molto tempo prima. Forse non c'è mai stata. No, c'è stata. Louis la ricorda bene, ma non era dettata da nient'altro se non dalla preoccupazione di un futuro che non sapeva dipingersi ma che, in fondo, avrebbe voluto con tutto se stesso.

" _Mi dispiace_ " dice lei " _A volte mi sento un mostro_ " confessa. Dalla voce sembra infinitamente piccola. Più piccola di quello che in realtà è. Louis sa che è forte più di quanto lui sarà mai capace di essere.

"O sono gli altri a farti sentire come tale?" La domanda di Louis è solo un sussurro, ma entrambi la percepiscono a pesargli sul petto, schiacciandogli i polmoni.

Ashley rimane in silenzio.  
La risposta rimane sospesa tra di loro, tra Firenze e un posto del mondo lontano. Viaggia, tra loro due. Ma allo stesso tempo, nel tragitto tra lui e lei prende anche altre persone, altre storie, altri vissuti. Dall'Arabia al Canada, dal Sud Africa al Giappone. Ovunque, qualche donna alza il viso al cielo, in questo momento, e dice ' _mi fanno sentire un mostro_ '.

Ma per Ashley è una risposta troppo dolorosa per essere detta ad alta voce.

"Sai cosa, _piccola Ley_? Gli altri hanno solo tanta voglia di parlare e giudicare una situazione che non capiscono e alla quale sono estranei" riprende a parlare Louis "Non devi sentirti un mostro solo perché questo – un figlio – non è ciò che vuoi" continua.

Ha come la sensazione che Ashley trattenga le lacrime, dall'altra parte del telefono.

" _Zayn non la pensa come te, ed è il tuo migliore amico_ "

Ed anche questo, è solo un sussurro. Poco più che un soffio di che esce dalle labbra.

"Zayn è felice se io e Jackson siamo felici, sai? E noi lo siamo. Smettila di sentirti in colpa per questa cosa, Ley"

Il cielo adesso assume una tonalità più scura, come se la tristezza di una donna si rifletta nel cosmo ed esso la riverberi nell'aria.

" _E' così strano, Lou. Avere sempre gli occhi addosso, anche dove nessuno ti conosce_ " sospira ancora " _A volte desidero semplicemente che sia ciò che voglio. Jackson, dico. Ma non è così. Non posso farci niente, no? Mi viene l'ansia a pensare di essere madre. Non voglio farlo, lo sai. Non è cosa per me. Non -_ " sospira, presa da un flusso di parole che per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo gli premono in gola " _E' sbagliato? Mi sento come se fosse sbagliato, ma più per gli altri che per me. Sono felice di averlo messo al mondo, sai? E' un bambino meraviglioso ed è merito tuo. Ma – io. Io non voglio essere madre_ "

"Lo so. Abbiamo affrontato questo discorso anni fa, Ashley. Perché ci stiamo tornando sopra adesso?" chiede Louis.

Guarda il cielo sopra la sua testa. Ormai non sente più neanche la musica.  
Tutto tace,  
tranne il battito del suo cuore.

Quello, forse, batte per due.

" _Jackson è fortunato ad averti come padre_ " La donna non risponde alla sua domanda, il sospiro gli fa capire che vorrebbe dire molte cose. Invece gli dice solo che ottimo lavoro stia facendo con Jax.

"Già" risponde Louis "Lo so." Non è peccare di presunzione. È solo una costatazione.

Louis sa di essere un buon padre, soprattutto dato tutto l'amore che sente scoppiare nel petto solo al pensiero di suo figlio.  
Nonostante si debba dividere e destreggiare tra famiglia e lavoro, Louis crede davvero di star facendo del suo meglio. E che gli stia anche riuscendo.

Naturalmente ha momenti di sconforto. Ci sono state notti in cui era impossibile dormire, con il pianto di Jackson fisso nelle orecchie. E la mattina la stanchezza era tanta e Louis non sapeva dove sbattere la testa. Dover andare a lavorare. Lasciare il bambino a sua mamma e pagare quella cena a Niall per averlo tenuto con sé quando Louis non poteva proprio. Accettare qualsiasi lavoro. Per un periodo si era trovato addirittura a fare il fotografo e il barista insieme, per arrivare a fine mese. Per mettere qualcosa da parte per il futuro di suo figlio.  
Ma era comunque felice. Tutta la fatica e tutta la disperazione venivano ripagate dalla manina di Jackson che stringeva il suo mignolo per addormentarsi. O dalle risate fanciullesche con cui il bambino esplodeva dal niente, riempiendo d'allegria tutta la casa.

Aveva imparato a gestirsi. A gestire se stesso e un altro essere umano: la grande sfida del diventare adulti.

Zayn gli era stato a fianco, avevano imparato insieme i trucchi del mestiere del genitore, nonostante l'amico fosse nient'altro che uno zio, anche se così presente da essere quasi padre. Niall lo aveva raccolto da terra molte volte, con le sue stesse mani, lo aveva guardato negli occhi e aiutato a rimettere insieme i pezzi senza lasciarsi andare alla disperazione.

Erano stati momenti difficili.

Indubbiamente.

Ma ne erano davvero valsi la pena.

Gli torna in mente, però, un altro discorso affrontato con Ashley quando la notizia di aspettare un figlio li aveva presi alla sprovvista entrambi.  
Qualcosa a cui Louis, istintivamente e inaspettatamente, si era ritrovato a pensare: istinto paterno che prende il sopravvento.

"Ricordi quando abbiamo preso in considerazione tutte le opzioni per questa gravidanza?" domanda il ragazzo.

Dall'altra parte del ricevitore sente un leggero sbuffo, come una risata che si mischia ad un sospiro.

" _Certo che ricordo. Abbiamo discusso così tanto, in quei giorni. Tu non riuscivi neanche a guardarmi in faccia, e io ti odiavo perché non mi ascoltavi_ " la sua voce sembra essere persa in ricordi lontani, ma la rabbia non impregna più il suo tono.

Louis di quelle settimane ricorda distintamente solo due cose: la rabbia e le braccia di Niall e Zayn.

Il resto è solo un miscuglio di urla, parole mangiate, tristezza e confusione.

"Mi dispiace" dice Louis, sospirando.

" _Lo so, Lou. Lo hai ripetuto molte volte, in questi anni. E dispiace anche a me. Il fatto è che eravamo giovani, e dovevamo capire noi stessi e il mondo. E poi ci stava succedendo una cosa più grande di noi, che non avevamo preventivato. Almeno, grazie a quei momenti, abbiamo imparato a contrattare e a venirci incontro_." Ed era vero. Era lì che Louis aveva compreso l'importanza dello scendere a patti con gli altri " _Odiavi così tanto parlare di aborto_ " sussurra la ragazza, e Louis può immaginarla scuotere la testa con un sorriso.

"E tu odiavi parlare del contrario, di prendere in considerazione l'idea che forse potevamo tenerlo"

Avevano discusso per giorni, sbattendosi porte in faccia e piangendo l'uno le proprie ragioni senza ascoltare quelle dell'altro.

" _Non ho mai voluto un figlio, e il tuo lavoro era ancora precario e comunque non ci saresti stato spesso e mi faceva venire la nausea l'idea di dover stare io da sola con il bambino. Non ne sarei stata in grado, e lo sai bene. Mi addormentavo con l'idea che fosse tutto un incubo e che dentro di me non stesse crescendo niente_ "

Louis lo sapeva.

E in passato gli ci erano voluti mesi per poter digerire quelle parole, perché non le capiva.

"Erano buone argomentazioni, le tue. Adesso che sono abbastanza lucido per farlo, posso dirtelo. Ma l'aborto era una possibilità che mi rifiutavo di prendere in considerazione. Forse perché in fondo a me non dispiaceva l'idea di avere un figlio"

Aveva sentito il mondo crollare, quando aveva ricevuto la notizia. Ma poi l'idea era sgusciata sotto la sua pelle, ed era stato bello pensare ad un figlio: qualcuno che avrebbe potuto amare per sempre, che avrebbe potuto crescere ed educare e che forse avrebbe avuto i suoi stessi occhi e lo avrebbe amato.

Erano stati pensieri egoistici, Louis lo sa e lo sapeva al tempo, ma gli avevano scaldato il petto in un momento in cui non sembrava poter essere toccato da niente.

" _Ero così spaventata e arrabbiata in quei giorni che non volevo neanche più sentire la tua voce. Così disperata che una mattina stavo per andare alla clinica per abortire senza dirti niente_ " racconta la ragazza.

Sono cose di cui ormai loro hanno già parlato. Hanno avuto l'occasione di sedersi, poi, e parlare di tutto ciò che hanno attraversato.

"Sono davvero, davvero felice che tu non l'abbia fatto e che piuttosto tu sia venuta da me per litigare ancora. Eravamo bravi a litigare, eh" scherza Louis.

Ashley ride di nuovo, dall'altra parte del telefono.

" _Già, era una cosa che ci riusciva piuttosto bene, no? Le cose che sono state dette... è difficile anche solo pensarci a volte. Però sono felice del fatto che abbiamo trovato un punto di incontro. Sono felice di averti dato la possibilità di diventare padre. Adesso so che è ciò per cui sei nato, senza ombra di dubbio._ Istinto paterno _, eh_ "

Anche Louis si lascia andare ad una risata divertita. Guarda ancora l'acqua della piscina, con il riflesso delle stelle e dalla luna. La casa, dietro di lui, è ancora rumorosa.

"Nessun tipo di istinto, posso giurartelo. Solo tanto, tanto amore e molta voglia di farcela. So che per te è impensabile e inconcepibile, ma Jax mi ha davvero dato la forza per andare avanti e mi ha spronato a dare il meglio di me. Non si nasce genitori, ci si diventa: sbagliando e imparando"

" _Non per me. Non voglio farlo_ "

C'è un momento di silenzio, prima che Louis parli di nuovo.

 _"_ Lo so, ma devi promettermi che se succederà qualcosa a me, Jax potrà contare su di te. Voglio che abbia comunque un genitore, se io non potrò esserci. Sai cosa intendo. Va bene se non vuoi un figlio, Ashley. Sai che va bene, perché è una decisione che abbiamo preso insieme ed è probabilmente la decisione più giusta che avremmo mai potuto prendere. Ma se non ci sarò più io, Jax avrà te. Imparerai a prenderti cura di lui e ad amarlo"

Un nodo di lacrime gli blocca la gola, mentre pronuncia quelle parole. Eppure è ciò a cui un genitore è costretto a pensare, quando nelle mani gli viene posata la vita d'un figlio: se mi succede qualcosa?

Louis si era ritrovato a chiederselo in molte notti solitarie, mentre Jackson dormiva nel letto di fianco a lui. Gli capita ancora, a volte, di domandarselo mentre lo sveglia portandogli nel letto un panino con la nutella, o quando la sera lascia che il bambino gli racconti cosa ha imparato durante la giornata. È un pensiero che gli salta alla mente e gli rabbuia l'anima per qualche secondo.

Louis, in quella eventualità, vuole che Jackson abbia Zayn, Niall, Lottie, tutte le zie che lo aspettano a Doncaster, ma che abbia anche un genitore. Qualcuno disposto a guidarlo e prendersi cura di lui.

Non ha mai chiesto niente ad Ashley, perché è venuto a patti con i suoi desideri e le sue necessità, ma questo è ciò che gli chiede da quando per la prima volta ha pensato: e se mi succede qualcosa, cosa ne sarà di Jackson?

Sono cose che un genitore si chiede.

" _Te lo prometto, Lou_ " sussurra la donna.

Sembra voglia aggiungere altro. Dire qualcosa di più.

Però non lo fa.

Quando chiude la telefonata, Louis per riempire il silenzio si accende un'altra sigaretta.

Poco lontano da lì, quando si volta per buttare un occhio alla festa, nota una sagoma scura in piedi vicino alla porta che dà all'interno della villa.

L'enorme fiocco rosso sembra ridicolo anche al buio.

Louis è indeciso se chiamare Harry o se ignorarlo. Davvero, non sa come comportarsi.

Lo vede in penombra, con le luci della casa dietro di lui e quell'imbarazzante fiocco rosso a pesargli sul petto. È immobile e non sembra intenzionato a muoversi.  
Louis non sa se sta guardando lui o se guarda semplicemente davanti a sé, ma la cosa lo rende inquieto. Tiene ancora stretto tra le dita il cellulare, che si illumina mostrando sullo schermo una foto di lui e Jackson insieme.

Sospira e si alza, pronto ad avvicinarsi a passi lenti verso l'oggetto della sua confusione. L'essere della sua perdizione.

O – almeno – colui che ce lo potrebbe condurre.

Caronte che guida la sua anima all'inferno.

Ma è proprio quando compie il primo passo verso Harry, che Zayn e Liam escono dalla villa ridendo. Si spintonano leggermente l'un l'altro, e quando passano vicino al modello, Liam lo afferra per un braccio, trascinandolo in uno stretto intreccio di braccia, gambe e dita.

Sono belli, mentre ubriachi si dirigono verso di lui. Barcollando qua e là. Inciampando sui loro stessi piedi. Aggrappandosi l'uno all'altro.

Sono anni che Louis non prova quelle sensazioni. E non è una cosa che gli manca, ma gli piace godersi la vista di questi tre bellissimi, giovani, ubriachi ragazzi.

È in qualche strano modo divertente e rassicurante: sapere che al mondo qualcuno può ancora godere della gioventù.

"Ehi, Tommo" urla Zayn, quando lo vede. Si divincola delle braccia di Liam e da quelle di Harry, cercando di non cadere quando per poco non perde l'equilibrio nella foga del momento.

Poi corre verso Louis, arrivandogli giusto ad un palmo dal naso e sorridendo mentre gli fa scivolare le mani sui fianchi e appoggia il corpo contro al suo, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi.

"Quanto hai bevuto, Zaynie?" domanda il fotografo, cercando di nascondere il sorriso divertito che gli incurva le labbra. E fallendo, miseramente.

Il ragazzo scuote la testa. Ha gli occhi nocciola più luminosi del solito.

Alza una mano davanti ai loro visi, avvicinando il pollice e l'indice l'uno all'altro, quasi a farli toccare.

"Poco" dice, come a volerlo sottolineare "Lo giuro. Vero, Lee?" si volta con metà busto verso Liam e Harry, che si avvicinano a passi lenti.

Il modello ha il viso serio, impassibile, mentre l'altro si aggrappa al suo braccio e spinge leggermente il fianco verso il suo. Harry si lascia prendere a braccetto, e ancora – come sempre – sfila come se si trovasse su una passerella. Passo dopo passo conquista tutti. Louis distoglie lo sguardo da loro, quando Liam annuisce nella direzione di Zayn con un "Confermo".

"Vi ho lasciati da soli per davvero poco tempo, come avete fatto a ridurvi così?" chiede, tornando a guardare il suo migliore amico.

Intreccia le mani dietro la sua schiena spostando all'indietro il peso del suo corpo.

Sono in equilibrio l'uno grazie all'altro. E nonostante sia ubriaco, Louis si fida di Zayn. Così come si è fidato di lui da quando lo conosce: ciecamente e in ogni circostanza. Nonostante la differenza caratteriale e le incomprensioni iniziali.

Forse è proprio così che iniziano le amicizie più belle.

"Non fare il padre" canticchia il ragazzo, dondolando da un piede all'altro e facendo così muovere anche Louis "Piuttosto, vuoi fumare un po' d'erba con noi? Liam ne ha un po'" lo informa.

Il fotografo inarca un sopracciglio, divertito e ironico.

"Non sto facendo il padre, e no. Non dovreste fumare dopo esservi ubriacati" lo ammonisce.

Zayn emette uno strano e ubriaco suono con la bocca. Qualcosa che dovrebbe assomigliare ad uno schioccare la lingua contro il palato. Tranne per il fatto che – non ci assomiglia.

"Uh, lo stai facendo di nuovo" lo ammonisce "Per favore, Lou? Divertiti insieme a me" lo prega.

Si sporge con il viso in avanti per baciargli la guancia. Liam e Harry vicino a loro li guardano in silenzio.  
Louis chiude gli occhi al contatto delle labbra del suo migliore amico con la propria pelle.

Sospira, e sa di aver già ceduto.

"Ma Jackson –" prova, comunque.

Solo un vano, debole tentativo per provare a resistere.

In realtà gli mancano questi tipi di serate. Gli manca rilassarsi con Zayn senza dover per forza pensare ad altro. Anche se, pensare a Jackson è in realtà il suo passatempo preferito.

È solo che a volte le preoccupazioni sono troppe: un figlio, un lavoro, appuntamenti da far conciliare, impegni da sistemare, viaggi, foto, famiglia. Da solo, la maggior parte delle volte. E gli piace, lo adora. E la felicità di Jackson è ciò che lo spinge a fare tutto e ad andare sempre oltre il limite. È ciò che lo ripaga a fine giornata e non cambierebbe la sua vita con nessun'altra vita al mondo.

Ma a volte, è semplicemente difficile.

"Jackson," lo interrompe Zayn "E' con Lots, che si prenderà cura di lui fino a domani, lo sai. Rimani a dormire in stanza con me stanotte, sì? Domani mattina andiamo a prendere Jax e lo portiamo a fare una tipica colazione italiana"

"Con il tuo post sbronza?" scherza Louis, abbozzando un sorriso.

Zayn annuisce, serio.

"Sì, con il mio post bronza e il tuo caratteraccio, tanti cornetti e del buonissimo espresso" lo zittisce.

Poi si divincola da quello strano abbraccio, prendendolo per mano e incamminandosi verso il lettino a bordo piscina sul quale poco prima Louis era rimasto seduto a parlare con Ashley. Si siedono lì sopra, le cosce che si toccano e le spalle unite l'una contro l'altra.

"In Italia si chiama semplicemente _caffè_ , Zayn" lo informa Harry. La pronuncia italiana perfetta, che attira più di quanto voglia ammettere l'attenzione di Louis.

Gli piace il movimento della bocca di Harry quando parla in italiano. Gli piace come si muovono le labbra e come sente attorcigliarsi perfettamente la lingua attorno alle parole.

Ma non lo dice. Anzi, intreccia le mani sopra alle ginocchia e pensa ad altro. Tipo al fatto che crede sia una bella serata, ora. La musica della casa li raggiunge appena, creando solo un debole accompagnamento ai loro gesti e alle loro voci.

Louis spera di poter imparare qualcosa di Harry, adesso. In questo momento che si è creato, inavvertitamente. Può osservarlo, studiarlo, ascoltarlo. Guardarlo come si comporta con Liam, mentre – spera – si lascia andare. Spera di poter apprendere lui e la sua più intima essenza: solo guardandolo.

Così, poi, da poter racchiudere tutto nelle fotografie, una volta che torneranno a lavoro.

Liam e Harry prendono posto davanti ai due amici, sedendosi sul lettino di fronte. Non sono così vicini come lo sono Zayn e Louis, ma comunque lì. Uno accanto all'altro.

Dai loro movimenti traspare una rigida familiarità che non ha avuto ancora il tempo di sbocciare e trasformarsi in intima armonia.

I gesti di Liam sono pieni di affetto e premura, anche quando sono a lavoro sul set, nonostante spesso il tono brusco o esasperato che è costretto ad utilizzare. Gli occhi di Harry, a volte e di nascosto, cercano la figura del manager in mezzo alla gente, soprattutto se in un momento di stress.

Louis se ne è accorto solo perché è un buon osservatore e i particolari fanno parte del suo lavoro. Ma Harry lo sa nascondere bene. Molto bene.

Pensa che neanche Liam se ne sia reso conto. Forse un giorno glielo dirà lui. Quando avranno finito questo lavoro e non vedrà nessuno dei due per molto, moltissimo tempo. Sente essere una cosa che gli deve: rassicurarlo del fatto che nonostante le apparenze, Harry ha bisogno di Liam più di quanto sarà mai capace di ammettere.

O almeno questo è ciò che percepisce Louis, senza sapere effettivamente niente di Harry.

Distoglie lo sguardo da Liam che ha iniziato a rollare la canna per guardare un'altra volta lo schermo del suo cellulare. Lascia che si scurisca di nuovo mentre Zayn scivola con il corpo contro al suo per potersi appoggiare sul suo petto.

"Allora," inizia il manager, continuando a muovere le mani sulla cartina "Come sta andando per il momento, Louis?" domanda.

Non suona così ubriaco come Zayn. Sembra, però, molto più rilassato e _sbottonato_ rispetto a quando lo incontra sul set. Neanche la vicinanza di Harry sembra metterlo in guardia, adesso.

Louis sposta l'attenzione su di lui, avvolgendo un braccio attorno al corpo di Zayn così che rimangano entrambi in equilibrio.

"Bene, sì. Credo che siamo sulla strada giusta, e che sia un buon inizio" risponde "Ci sono molte cose che vorrei riguardare, sai? Provare anche un'altra location che sto tenendo in considerazione per ambientare la collezione di Gucci anche in spazi chiusi. Però sì, nonostante tutto credo vada abbastanza bene per il momento" annuisce alle sue stesse parole, cercando di non spostare lo sguardo su Harry, al fianco di Liam. Non ha il coraggio di guardare il giudizio e la disapprovazione sul suo volto. Può sopportarlo di giorno, con le spalle coperte dalla sua passione. Non può farlo adesso, sentendosi così vulnerabile e dopo aver sostenuto una telefonata sfiancante con Ashley.

Louis lo sa, c'è un tempo e uno spazio per tutto.

Liam annuisce insieme a lui, comunque, quindi non deve aver detto niente di così condannabile.

"Ero un po' scettico all'inizio, sai? Insomma, lavorare con Harry è difficile e lo sappiamo bene tutti quanti. Sarah per poco non è andata in panico quando ha saputo che Alessandro aveva ingaggiato un fotografo che non era uno dei soliti che scattano con H"

"Non parlare di me come se non fossi qui" lo ammonisce il modello, parlando per la prima volta da quando Louis lo ha visto a questa festa.

Non può impedirsi, per un secondo, di abbassare di nuovo gli occhi verso lo schermo del suo cellulare. Sospira poi, tornando a concentrarsi sui due ragazzi davanti a lui.

"So che sei qui, H. Non inventiamoci storie, hai dato di matto anche tu quando hai scoperto che sarebbe stato Tomlinson il fotografo" lo riprende, addolcendo lo sguardo quando lo posa sulla figura del ragazzo.

Louis non si sente toccato dalla cosa.

Sapeva, in realtà, quanto sarebbe stato difficile. Purtroppo o per fortuna, la reputazione di Harry lo precede di molto nel loro ambiente. E per quanto tutti non facciano che lodare le sue evidenti capacità, c'è sempre un sottile ' _ma..._ ' che accompagna le loro parole. Un qualcosa che non sempre viene detto e che spesso viene lasciato sottinteso. Uno sguardo di intesa, un ' _so che tu mi puoi capire_ '.

Nonostante ciò, Louis ha sempre provato una sorta di invidia per chi era riuscito a lavorare con lui. Adesso lo capisce, di cosa si tratta. È quella sottile ammirazione che prova per un ragazzo così giovane e con già il mondo ai suoi piedi.

Oltre alle divergenze, oltre ai battibecchi che non fanno altro che avvicinare piuttosto che allontanare. Oltre il suo mento alzato con spocchiosa eleganze. Oltre i propri pugni chiusi e le parole che spingono contro alle labbra serrate.

Oltre tutto, Harry Styles è davvero di una bellezza inconfessabile. È qualcosa che non può essere detto, poiché ogni parola risulterebbe insignificante rispetto a ciò che davvero è quest'uomo. Che non è solo bellezza scientifica: è anche fascino, postura, comportamento. È una mano tesa che ti illude di toccarti e invece neanche ti sfiora. È l'ombra di un bacio che ti viene promesso e che invece non riceverai mai.

Harry Styles ha avuto la capacità di costruire attorno a sé tutto ciò che lo avrebbe potuto rendere grandioso. Più grande di qualunque altro uomo abbia calpestato il suolo di questa terra. Ha creato aspettative, e le ha soddisfatte tutte. Ha fatto promesse, e pure infrangendole tutte, ha fatto in modo che la gente gliene chiedesse altre e lo adorasse nonostante tutto.

Questo, per Louis, è un motivo sufficiente per sentirsi irrimediabilmente incuriosito da lui. Dai suoi vent'anni. Dalla sua grandezza.

"Avrei semplicemente voluto qualcuno di più esperto e competente. Alessandro non può permettersi una caduta di stile con questa collezione" spiega Harry. Guarda Liam e il modo veloce con cui accende la canna e tira per la prima volta. Il forte odore pungente si disperde tra loro in una nuvola di fumo che è come se li separasse dal resto del mondo. "Non dovresti fumarla" conclude poi. Lo sguardo leggermente corrucciato rivolto al suo manager.

"Non sto lavorando, Harry" risponde Liam, tirando di nuovo. "In ogni caso, anche tu hai visto le ultime foto, non è così? Di certo non puoi dire che Louis non stia facendo un buon lavoro"

Ed è nel momento in cui Louis sussurra un "Grazie", con gli occhi luminosi e un sorriso accennato sulle labbra fini, che Harry parla di nuovo.

" _Buono_ non è abbastanza"

"Harry" lo richiama Louis. La voce ferma e gli occhi sicuri. "Come ti ho già detto, se affondo io affondi anche tu. E tu vai più giù di me. Lo sappiamo entrambi. Capisco se il mio lavoro non ti piace, capisco anche se trovi che io non meriti di lavorare con te o con Gucci. E, onestamente, non mi importa. È solo la tua opinione, a quanto pare. Però devi concedermi una cosa: sono qui, che ti piaccia o no, e dovremo lavorare insieme ancora per un po'. Adesso sta a me e a te, insieme, cercare di far funzionare tutto questo e dare ad Alessandro delle foto degne di questo nome" conclude. Lascia che Zayn intrecci le dita tra le sue, stringendolo in una morsa incoraggiante.

Il modello alza gli occhi al cielo, senza dire una parola in più. Fa solo un cenno di diniego con la testa quando Liam gli allunga la canna.

È Zayn a prenderla, allora.

"Penso che tu sia davvero fortunato, H" interviene proprio l'altro modello, buttando fuori il fumo denso e muovendo la mano tra Harry e Louis "Se potessi scegliere qualcuno da cui farmi fotografare per tutta la vita, quel qualcuno sarebbe sicuramente Louis"

Il fotografo gli pizzica un fianco, divertito.

"Tu sei di parte, Zayn caro, lo sai? Solo perché avete _questa cosa_..."

" _Questa cosa_ si chiama amicizia" risponde Louis.

"Certo. Comunque, qualsiasi cosa sia, lo rende di parte sulla questione"

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, prima di sporgersi di poco per fare un tiro dalla canna ancora tra le dita di Zayn. Poi, sblocca di nuovo il cellulare. Ancora nessuna chiamata.

L'amico lo guarda corrugando le sopracciglia. Un leggero broncio sulle labbra disegnate.

"Tutto bene?"

Louis annuisce, fa scivolare una mano tra i capelli di Zayn e chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo. Quando li riapre il mondo prende di nuovo forma davanti a lui, illuminato solo dalla luce fioca della luna, un sospiro lascia la sua bocca.

"Sì" risponde "Non ho ancora sentito Jax. Lots mi ha mandato un messaggio prima, ma mi ha assicurato che mi avrebbe chiamato per dare la buonanotte a Jackson" spiega.

"Lo sai che Jax si approfitta di Lottie quando non ci sei così può andare a letto più tardi" sorride Zayn "Quel bambino la tiene in pugno"

Louis lascia fuoriuscire una risata divertita.

"Non atteggiarti, Malik. Jackson tiene più in pugno te di chiunque altro su questa terra" gli ricorda.

"Che posso dire, uno zio ha il dovere di viziarlo"

"E' davvero un bellissimo bambino, Louis" inizia Liam "Sul set intrattiene tutti con le sue storie e con le cose che impara. Sgambetta da una parte all'altra salutando tutti e aiutando tutti con i loro lavori. Praticamente chiunque lo ama"

Louis ride di nuovo, prendendo la canna dalle mani di Zayn e facendo il secondo tiro.

"So che a volte può essere un po' – _disturbante_ , no? È comunque un bambino piccolo, ma ho cercato di insegnargli come ci si comporta con educazione. A volte odio doverlo portare sul set perché non è proprio il posto per lui, però allo stesso tempo non posso lasciarlo – e non voglio lasciarlo – da nessun'altra parte. Credo sia questo, no? Fare il genitore. È qualcosa con cui devo convivere, non posso sempre avere il meglio per lui, nonostante io ci provi. È un compromesso tra me e lui, o meglio tra me stesso e ciò che vorrei per lui. E poi adoro averlo sempre accanto. È sbagliato?" domanda.

Passa di nuovo la canna a Liam, saltando Harry che non sembra godersi particolarmente il momento. Probabilmente l'odore pungente di erba lo disturba. O forse è solo la presenza di Louis.

"No, no" risponde Liam "Jackson non dà assolutamente nessun tipo di problema sul set, e tutti lo amano fottutamente tanto. E non è sbagliato che tu lo voglia con te. Quanti anni ha? Quattro? È totalmente normale, Louis. In più, per quanto ho visto, stai facendo un lavoro fantastico come padre"

"Ha cinque anni. Dio mio, cinque. Non riesco neanche a credere a quanto tempo sia passato, capisci? È come se fosse volato, ma allo stesso tempo è come se fossero passati quindici anni"

Harry non lo guarda. Non guarda nessuno di loro, in realtà. È più interessato all'acqua della piscina, al modo in cui la luce si riflette su di essa. E Louis si domanda se semplicemente non potrebbe alzarsi ed andarsene.

Zayn, vicino a Louis, si lascia andar ad una risata, dopo le parole dell'amico.

"Sono stati cinque anni intensi, eh?" domanda, divertito.

Lui lo sa. È sempre stato al suo fianco, insieme a Niall. Uno vicino all'altro per riuscire a far andare le cose nel verso giusto, aiutandolo con il lavoro, cercando di distrarlo quando le cose si sono fatte irrimediabilmente difficili.

"Lo sai, tesoro" risponde Louis "Ma ne è sempre valsa la pena"

Liam li guarda con affetto. Ha i gomiti poggiati sopra le ginocchia e le mani intrecciate davanti a sé. Gli piace il modo in cui Louis parla di suo figlio, e soprattutto gli piace come Zayn sia semplicemente lì: pronto a supportarlo e a gratificarlo. Se il leggero sorriso che ha sulle labbra è di qualche indizio, è davvero felice e rilassato.

"E' bello quello che dici. Si vede quanto ami tuo figlio" gli fa sapere.

Harry, al suo fianco, batte velocemente il piede a terra. Ma, ancora, non dice niente.

Louis sta per rispondere, quando il cellulare tra le sue mani inizia a squillare. Una foto di sua sorella illumina lo schermo. "Scusate" sussurra, indicando con lo sguardo il telefono nella sua mano. Quando riceve cenni di approvazione, risponde.

"Ciao amore mio"

Sente una risatina dall'altra parte della cornetta. La voce squillante di suo figlio gli colpisce le orecchie.

" _Papà!_ " lo saluta, felice " _Ho battuto di nuovo la zia a Scarabeo_ "

Louis sorride. Nonostante siano passate solo poche ore dall'ultima volta che ha visto Jax, gli è mancato terribilmente. È come se non avesse la sua esatta metà accanto, quando sono separati. Sa, però, che è una cosa con cui dovrà ben presto scendere a patti. Suo figlio cresce così velocemente che a volte lo spaventa pensare a quando sarà grande e il loro rapporto inevitabilmente subirà un cambiamento al quale al momento non può permettersi di pensare.

"Ah sì? E dimmi un po', cosa ci fa questo bambino piccolo ancora sveglio per giocare a scarabeo con la zia?"

" _Non sono piccolo!_ " protesta Jackson, e Louis può sentire la risata di sua sorella giungerli alle orecchie.

"No? Allora mi sa che hai chiamato il papà sbagliato. Il mio Jax è piccolo, ha solo cinque anni" insiste Louis. La conversazione che Liam e Zayn stavano avendo si affievolisce, permettendogli di parlare con suo figlio per qualche secondo. Mima uno 'Scusate' abbozzando un sorriso, ma quando fa per alzarsi e allontanarsi, il corpo di Zayn lo blocca seduto al proprio posto. Vede l'amico scuotere la testa con un'espressione felice 'Non preoccuparti' sussurra.

" _Paaaaapà_ " lo richiama Jax, allungando troppo le vocali e strillando più del dovuto " _Sono io! Il tuo Jackson! Ma non sono piccolo, ricordi? Me lo hai detto tu. Grande, grande Jackson che non ha più paura dei mostri sotto al letto_ " gli ricorda, e può giurare che abbia sul viso quell'espressione scocciata che a volte mette su quando Louis diventa noioso. Anche se sa che non lo trova noioso e, anzi, si diverte a spiegargli le cose più volte del necessario.

"Ah sì?" Continua il fotografo "Sono state le mie parole?"

" _Sì! Lo hai detto tu!_ " conferma il bambino " _E poi ho vinto due volte di fila contro la zia, dice che non è giusto che io sia così intelligente_ "

"Ha ragione, sei proprio un bambino intelligente" gli conferma, gli occhi che brillano dalla felicità.

" _Grazie, lo so. Ho sonno però ora, quando vieni?_ " domanda.

"Un paio d'ore, tesoro. Massimo tre. Adesso zia Lots ti mette a letto e domani mattina, quando ti sveglierai, io sarò proprio accanto a te. Va bene?"

" _Mh mh_ " annuisce il bambino. Louis lo sente sbadigliare dall'altra parte della cornetta " _'k papà. Domani posso stare sempre con te?_ "

"Ma certo scimmietta, da quando devi chiederlo?"

" _Non so..._ "

"Non preoccuparti, mh? Domani mattina io e Zee ti portiamo a fare colazione ok? Potrai prendere ciò che vuoi"

" _Caffè e cornetto?_ " domanda il bambino, scaturendo la risata di Louis.

"Amore, aspettiamo ancora qualche anno prima di bere del caffè ok? Adesso è un po' presto. Avrai tutto il tempo del mondo per berlo"

" _Mh, 'a bene. Però il cornetto sì?_ "

"Sì, tutti i cornetti che vuoi" risponde Louis. Può sentire gli ingranaggi nel cervello di suo figlio lavorare velocemente, e la cosa lo fa sorridere divertito.

" _Anche due? Uno con la cioccolata e l'altro con la crema? Hai detto tutti i cornetti che voglio_ "

Louis ride, facendo ridere anche Zayn al suo fianco.

"Facciamo così, supereroe, ne potrai prendere uno solo e io prenderò l'altro, poi potremo dividerceli così mangerai sia quello alla cioccolata che quello alla crema ma nelle dosi giuste per un bravo bambino come te"

Jackson rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Louis percepisce il bambino sbadigliare stanco.

" _Ok papà. Prometti?_ "

"Prometto con il mignolino"

 _"Va bene. Buonanotte, ora_ "

Louis ride.

"Buonanotte, tesoro"

Quando chiede a suo figlio di passare il cellulare a zia Lottie, informa la sorella che rimarrà a dormire nella stanza di Zayn per quella notte e che si farà trovare domattina presto in camera prima che Jax si svegli. Si raccomanda di fargli lavare bene i denti e mettere il pupazzo del _riccio Rob_ proprio sotto le coperte con il bambino, che è la posizione preferita di Jackson in cui addormentarsi. Poi la saluta.

Quando chiude la telefonata, Zayn e Liam lo stanno guardando tranquilli e sorridenti. Hanno ormai finito di fumare e sembrano molto più rilassati di quanto lo siano sembrati solo poco prima, nonostante l'alcol in circolo. Il volto di Harry è – invece – corrucciato, e Louis può giurare che sia la prima volta che vede una qualsiasi espressione così marcata su quei lineamenti scolpiti. La realizzazione gli colpisce un punto indefinito tra lo stomaco e il cuore, ma cerca di ignorare la sensazione fastidiosa.

Louis allunga una mano fino a raggiungere il pacchetto di sigarette di Zayn posato sulla sdraia. Ne estrae una e la accende dopo essersela portata alle labbra.

"Quindi è così che funziona?"

Le parole di Harry gli fanno alzare repentinamente gli occhi sulla sua figura. Ha un tono grave, la voce roca sa di fumo grigio che si innalza dalla devastazione di una terra distrutta. Racconta sentimenti nascosti tra le sfumature di un'esistenza che non può essere detta a parole. Parla di sensazioni e vissuti che devono rimanere celati dietro ai sipari della vita.

È bravo a giocare a nascondino con le emozioni, Harry. Non si lascia mai andare agli affetti comuni che governano il mondo. Anzi, se ne tiene alla larga: spettatore invisibile del cuore degli altri e sconosciuto indifferente del proprio.

Eppure, quella voce.  
Per Louis, che è abituato a scovare nei vicoli nascosti di paesi lontani per trovare lo scorcio giusto che racconti storie e sentimenti sconosciuti, quella voce racconta più di quanto dovrebbe.

Ed è roca e calda e nostalgica ed è dolore, quello che sente? Gli prende lo stomaco e lo stringe tra pugni stretti: dita incontrollabili che si chiudono attorno ai suoi organi. Louis percepisce ancora questa sofferenza sottile che gli blocca il respiro ma – non è sua. È di qualcun altro. E per la prima volta si rende conto che potrebbe essere di Harry.

Né Liam né Zayn sembrano accorgersene però. Guardano entrambi il modello, quasi indifferenti al suono della sua voce. È doloroso anche da guardare. Vorrebbe scuoterli e chiedergli se lo sente solo lui. Se fa così male anche a loro.

La risposta, comunque, sembra chiara.

"Scusa?" si costringe a rispondere, quando le parole di Harry sono rimaste per troppo tempo sospese tra loro.

Il modello sbuffa una risata scocciata. Sembra quasi offeso che Louis non capisca, che non colga le sue parole.

"Sto solo chiedendo se è così che funziona. Ti sballi una notte e lasci tuo figlio a tua sorella?"

Louis inarca un sopracciglio. Il dolore nel petto viene repentinamente sostituito da sconcerto e incredulità. La rabbia dilaga velocemente correndo nelle vene al posto del sangue.

"Cosa stai insinuando, Styles?" domanda, sulla difensiva. Incrocia le braccia al petto, proteggendosi per quanto può, per tenersi la rabbia dentro e non lasciarla uscire. Zayn si solleva dalla sua spalla, sedendosi composto mentre aggrotta le sopracciglia scure. Lancia un'occhiata veloce a Liam, e nota già la mano del ragazzo sul braccio di Harry: una presa abbastanza decisa. Il primo avvertimento.

Ma Harry lo ignora.

"Niente" chiarisce, innocentemente. L'espressione indecifrabile "Penso solo che non è così che un genitore dovrebbe comportarsi. Eppure Zayn continua a decantare le tue lodi"

La risata esce incontrollata dalle labbra di Louis. Non riesce a fermarla quando gli scuote il petto e violenta le labbra per uscire. È secca e sarcastica. Quasi ferita.

Tira dalla sigaretta che porta alle labbra, e parla solo dopo aver rilasciato il fumo.

"Cosa sai tu, esattamente, di come si dovrebbe comportare un genitore?"

Gli occhi di Harry si scuriscono. Il nero mangia l'iride verde, trasformando tutto in oscurità. Adesso la devastazione è evidente su tutto il suo viso. Ma – ancora – l'unico a rendersene conto pare essere Louis. Anche se fa male, la rabbia per quelle parole è più forte della sofferenza. Non riesce a concentrarsi su ciò che legge sul suo volto, perché l'accusa che Harry gli sta rivolgendo lo colpisce nel profondo.

"So più di quanto tu possa immaginare" risponde Harry, secco.

Continua a fissarlo come poche volte ha fatto da quando si conoscono.

"Lascia che ti dica io una cosa, Styles. Non mi importa cosa tu dica del mio lavoro, se per te sono incompetente e non merito di essere il tuo fotografo. Non mi interessa perché è chiaramente solo una tua opinione e il mio stipendio io non lo prendo da te. Però non ti permettere di insinuare niente su di me come genitore, perché non sai davvero di cosa stai parlando" respira lentamente, Louis, ma non si scompone. Rimane immobile con gli occhi fissi su Harry, scava nel nero della sua pupilla, cerca di arrivare più giù. Fino in fondo.

Harry però ride di lui. Del suo difendersi. Delle sue parole.

"Hai troppa fiducia nelle tue doti, Tomlinson. Sei qui a fumare erba mentre tuo figlio ti aspetta in una camera d'hotel e chiede di passare del tempo con te" lo provoca ancora, Harry. Le parole sono taglienti e si insinuano come veleno sotto la pelle di Louis. Bruciano così tanto da sembrare fuoco che brucia e distrugge tutto.

Le dita di Liam si stringono attorno al suo braccio con più forza. Lo sguardo corrucciato lascia trasparire quanto sia sconcertato da ciò che il modello sta dicendo.

"Harry smettila di comportarti da stronzo" interviene.

Le sue parole si perdono nell'aria, in ogni caso.

Zayn rimane sulle sue però. Il volto tirato in un'espressione dura e le labbra unite in una linea sottile. Non parla comunque, sa che Louis può cavarsela da solo.

"Onestamente, sei l'ultima persona da cui accetto critiche o consigli su come comportarmi con mio figlio. Tu non hai idea di cosa voglia dire fare il genitore single, non hai idea di cosa significa dover fare tutto da solo, nonostante la famiglia e gli amici. Non sai che ne vale sempre la pena, ma che a volte è difficile. Non mi puoi giudicare come padre, Harry. Mi dispiace se pensi di poterlo fare, ma non è così. Non ti permetto di dire una sola parola in merito, perché Jackson è il dono più bello che la vita avrebbe potuto farmi, ma sono felice se può passare una sera con sua zia e io posso godermi altra compagnia"

Spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere posto tra la sua sdraia e quella di Harry, ma non lascia cadere il contatto visivo con il modello. Le mani gli tremano, ma cerca di nasconderlo per quanto può.

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, sarcastico e sfrontato.

"Quello che so," inizia, alzandosi e facendo un passo in avanti verso Louis "è che probabilmente non sei così perfetto come credi di essere. Giochi a fare il genitore, stai qua a prenderti le lodi di Liam e Zayn mentre tuo figlio ti aspetta in una camera d'hotel" dice.

Si passa le mani sui pantaloni per lisciare le pieghe. Le dita piene di anelli catturano l'attenzione di Louis. Vorrebbe continuare a guardarlo negli occhi, ma tutto ciò che riesce a fare è fissare le mani di Harry. Per un secondo si chiede come sarebbe sentirle addosso. Poi scuote la testa.

Non adesso.

"Ora, se volete scusarmi" riprende, senza dare a Louis il tempo di rispondere "I miei ospiti mi stanno aspettando e sarebbe molto maleducato privarli della mia presenza" conclude.

Si allontana con passo moderato, stando bene attendo a catturare gli sguardi dei tre presenti su di sé. Conta i passi finché non arriva all'entrata della villa.

C'è una figura scura ad aspettarlo lì.

L'unica cosa che nota Louis sono le mani di quel ragazzo stringersi sui fianchi di Harry e la postura del modello più rigida di quando è davanti alla sua macchina fotografica.

Si chiede cosa nasconda. Cosa c'è dietro tutti quegli strati di trucco, quanto dolore dietro un'espressione statica. Si chiede che storia nasconda il tono della sua voce e quanto sia profonda la ferita che lo porta a offendere chi gli sta vicino.

Non ha risposte, ma adesso più che mai è determinato a cercarle.

Le labbra di quel ragazzo si posano su quelle di Harry, e Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.

  
  
-  
  
  


Harry fissa con un cipiglio concentrato la scacchiera davanti a sé. Poi sposta lo sguardo sulle otto tessere che gli appartengono, sparse sul tavolo.

Il vociare attorno a loro giunge ovattato alle sue orecchie.

Prende quattro tessere e le unisce ad una già posata sulla scacchiera, formando la parola ' _vibey_ '.

"Ho fatto tredici punti" annuncia.

Jackson, davanti a lui, porta una mano a toccarsi il mento. Gli occhi azzurri sono ridotti a due fessure mentre fissa la parola che Harry ha appena formato. È seduto in ginocchio sulla sedia, così da raggiungere l'altezza giusta per arrivare al tavolo di plastica bianca. Ha i gomiti appoggiati sulla superficie e le labbra imbronciate in un'espressione concentrata.

"No" dice " _Vibey_ non esiste"

"Esiste, invece" lo contraddice Harry, poggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. Indossa un completo rosso fuoco, oggi. I pantaloni a larga zampa di elefante formano due grandi ruote attorno ai suoi piedi mentre la giacca dalla chiusura da donna gli lascia il petto scoperto, così che i tatuaggi siano ben visibili.

Dietro Jackson, il Colosso si staglia prepotente contro il cielo azzurro. Più chiaro degli occhi del bambino.

Alessandro Michele e Liam sono in silenzio, vicino a loro. Il secondo li guarda un po' accigliato e un po' confuso, ma si astiene dal pronunciare alcun tipo di parola.

"No, sono molto sicuro che non esista" alza il visino per guardare il modello negli occhi, prima di muovere le mani a rimuovere le tessere con una risata.

"Ehi! Come fai a sapere che non esiste come parola? Sei troppo piccolo per conoscere tutte le parole" protesta, afferrando di nuovo le sue tessere.

Jackson sembra pensarci un attimo, mentre annuisce con la testa e corruga le sopracciglia chiare. Si dondola di nuovo sulle ginocchia, incrociando i piedini nel buco formato dalle due fasce di plastica della sedia.

"Vero" concorda il bambino "Liam?" chiama il ragazzo al loro fianco. Quando ottiene la sua attenzione alza la mano "Secondo te la parola _vibey_ esiste?" chiede, serio.

Il manager si lascia andare ad una risata divertita. Si avvicina al tavolo, posando le mani alla superficie per mantenere il peso, poi si sporge per scompigliare i capelli del bambino.

"No, pulce, non esiste"

Il sorriso sul viso di Jackson si allarga, mentre gonfia il petto pieno di orgoglio.

"Hai visto? Non esiste!" dice a Harry, indicando con un dito Liam, come per sottolineare le sue parole. Se Liam dice che non esiste, allora è così. Jackson non mette in dubbio ciò che Liam dice, o almeno questo è quello che ha sentito dire da suo padre qualche sera prima. E Jax si fida del suo papà.

È felice di avere ragione. _Vibey_ non esiste e Harry non vincerà contro di lui, perché sa di essere un bambino intelligente. Il suo papà glielo ripete sempre.

"Non dovresti fidarti di Liam" lo riprende il modello, abbassandosi verso il bambino e sussurrando, come se gli confidasse un segreto.

Liam alza un sopracciglio folto, ma non parla.

"Perché?" domanda interessato Jackson.

Harry alza le spalle e un riccio castano gli molleggia sulla fronte. Lo scaccia con la mano, mentre ritorna ad appoggiarsi alla sedia.

"Perché ho ragione io, _vibey_ esiste"

Jackson lo guarda corrucciato, poi si volta di nuovo verso Liam.

"Posso chiamare il mio papà?" domanda "Voglio chiederglielo"

Harry lascia fuoriuscire una risata divertita. Intreccia le mani una con l'altra e sospira, arrogante e scocciato.

"Tuo padre non conosce tutto" commenta Harry. Jackson annuisce, d'accordo.

"Hai ragione, ma sa molte parole" ribatte il bambino.

"Ma non tutte" continua il modello.

Il fatto è che – deve vincere. Non può farsi battere da un bambino di cinque anni che non dovrebbe neanche saper leggere né scrivere. Eppure Jackson glielo ha detto, che sono stati suo padre e zio Niall ad insegnargli, perché è stato lui a chiederlo. Voleva potersi leggere da solo le scritte sotto alle figure, nei libri che papà che gli comprava – e che gli compra tutt'ora. Così l'anno scorso hanno iniziato, piano piano, qualche lezione la sera, dopo cena. Zio Niall, quando passava del tempo con il bambino lo ha aiutato con le lettere più difficili e le parole un po' più lunghe, mentre Louis leggeva e leggeva e leggeva con lui per ore ed ore. È grazie a zio Zayn, però, se ha preso dimestichezza con la matita ed è riuscito a scrivere in modo un pochino più veloce. Lo ammirava disegnare e voleva imitarlo, così con qualche segreto sussurrato su come è più giusto impugnare la matita, Jackson ha anche imparato a scrivere.

Scarabeo lo ha aiutato molto, comunque. Doveva sempre sforzarsi di trovare e creare parole nuove.

"Il tuo papà è ad un appuntamento con zio Zayn" interviene Liam, lanciando un'occhiataccia ad Harry.

È proprio lui a guardarlo, alzando un sopracciglio e attirando l'attenzione di Jackson quando parla di nuovo.

"Ad un appuntamento? È per questo che lo stiamo aspettando da ore? Per un appuntamento con il suo fidanzato?" domanda, scocciato.

Prima che sia Liam a poter dire qualsiasi cosa, è Jackson ad intervenire.

"Papà e zio Zayn non sono fidanzati" chiarisce, sicuro.

"E tu come fai a saperlo?" insiste il modello.

Jackson abbassa la testa sulle sue tessere, poi guarda la tabella tra lui ed Harry. Prende una ad una le lettere che gli servono per formare la parola _honey_ e poi alza di nuovo il viso per poter guardare il modello negli occhi.

"Papà vuole bene a Zay. Lo dice sempre, ma non _così_ tanto bene. Me lo ha spiegato. Ha detto che per fidanzarti con qualcuno devi amarlo davvero _davvero_ tanto, tipo più di quanto papà ama il tè la sera prima di dormire? O più di quanto io amo lo scarabeo. È così che funziona. E papà mi ha detto che ama zio Zayn solo tanto quanto il tè, non di più" alza le piccole spalle, Jackson, quando finisce di parlare.

Liam incrocia le braccia al petto invece, lievemente divertito dal modo in cui il bambino risponde al modello. Sposta il peso sul piede destro e fissa Harry, aspettandosi altre parole da parte del ragazzo.

"Come sai che tuo padre non ti stia mentendo?" Lo guarda negli occhi, mentre lo chiede, ma Jax gli fa segno di continuare a giocare, perché è il suo turno. Harry sbuffa mentre pesca altre quattro tessere dal sacchetto. Sbuffa ancora più forte quando l'unica parola che può formare è un misero _one_.

Jackson gioca mentre risponde.

"Papà non mi dice mai le bugie" spiega, tranquillo. Forma la parola _juice_ e sorride ad Harry, quando alza il visino per vedere l'espressione corrucciata.

"Non vuoi saperlo, tutti mentono"

Jackson allora si siede sui talloni, mentre continua a guardare il modello. Gli occhioni azzurri, uguali a quelli del padre, sono pensierosi. I capelli biondi circondano il visino dai lineamenti delicati e Harry si sente sotto pressione. In qualche modo lo intimorisce. Un bambino di cinque anni che non fa niente se non guardarlo con quell'aria pensierosa.

"Anche tu?" domanda Jackson, serio.

Harry inarca le sopracciglia, preso alla sprovvista. Le maniche della giacca rossa arrivano a coprirgli le dita, e ne approfitta per nascondere le mani: nasconde tutto se stesso.

"No," dice "Non l'hai capito che dico sempre ciò che penso?"

Jackson annuisce, guarda la tavola da scarabeo e poi riporta gli occhi su Harry, alzando le spalle.

"C'è differenza tra dire sempre quello che si pensa e dire sempre la verità" Poi si alza in piedi sulla sedia, allunga le braccia verso Liam mentre sorride. "Lee? Mi porti da Zia Lottie? Devo dirle che ho appena vinto anche contro Harry!"

Harry guarda la tavola, scioccato. Hanno continuato a giocare mentre parlavano e non si è neanche accorto che il bambino ha vinto. Davvero. Contro di lui. Si appoggia allo schienale della sedia mentre un riccio gli molleggia sulla fronte.

Questo bambino è la sua rovina.

"Sei stato bravo però, Haz" dice Jackson, mentre allaccia le braccia attorno al collo di Liam per farsi sorreggere "Posso chiamarti così?" Non aspetta neanche un cenno d'assenso da parte del ragazzo che continua "Zia Lottie e Zio Niall mi fanno sempre vincere" sbuffa, quasi annoiato. Poggia il mento sulla spalla di Liam e guarda verso il gazebo in cui sa essere sua zia.

Harry non ha parole.  
Ci pensa Liam a parlare, un luccichio divertito negli occhi nocciola.

"Non essere geloso, Haz. Louis e Zayn sono andati a visionare la seconda location per questo shooting. Te lo avrei detto, se me lo avessi chiesto. Ti ho già detto che la gelosia ti dona?" chiede, sarcastico.

Fa giusto in tempo a tappare le orecchie di Jackson, prima che il suo cliente "Vaffanculo, Payne" dica.

Liam copre quelle parole con una risata.

  
  
-  
  
  


  
"Cosa stai ascoltando?" Liam entra nella stanza chiudendo poi la porta dietro di sé. Hanno la mattinata libera, oggi. Gli addetti ai lavori devono spostare tutto nella nuova location per lo shooting – Harry ancora non sa quale sia. E nonostante vorrebbe saperlo, se Louis ha scelto il luogo con la stessa cura con cui ha scelto Villa Demidoff, non si sente di dover essere preoccupato. Sa che per altre foto dovranno tornare ai piedi del Colosso, e non gli dispiace. Gli piace quel posto.

Anche se non lo ammetterà a nessun altro che non sia se stesso.

È comunque un passo avanti.

"Samuele Bersani" risponde il modello. Rimane seduto sulla sedia, al grande tavolo rotondo al centro della sala della villa poco fuori dal centro di Firenze. Non si volta neanche a guardare Liam che rimane alle sue spalle.

"Lo dici come se fosse scontato che io sappia chi sia"

Il sospiro che lascia le labbra di Harry sa di insofferenza e intolleranza. È che – a volte – proprio non riesce a tollerare l'ignoranza delle persone.

"Così, ad occhio e croce, direi che è un cantante dato che sto ascoltando una canzone" risponde, piccato.

"Ah-ah e stai facendo anche lo stronzo" Liam trascina la sedia lontana dal tavolo per potersi sedere.

Harry ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, e non sembra intenzionato ad aprirli. Per quello che può dire Liam, vorrebbe che lui non fosse lì. Eppure, è lì che deve essere.

"Mi hai portato quello che ti ho chiesto?" domanda Harry. La testa si muove lentamente da destra a sinistra e da sinistra a destra seguendo la melodia della canzone che riempie l'aria. Il pianoforte e la voce sembrano rincorrersi nello spazio della stanza, da un muro all'altro, scontrandosi contro Harry. Lui pare voler accogliere tutte le note, tutte le parole in quella lingua straniera. Pare volersi dissetare, sfamare, tornare a respirare.

"Ovviamente, Haz. Ma te lo darò solo se mi parli di questa canzone" contratta Liam, abbozzando un sorriso a fior di labbra. Si sporge in avanti per poter appoggiare le braccia sul tavolo e intrecciare le mani l'una con l'altra. Una busta di carta posata tra il suo petto e le mani.

Lo fa sempre, ragiona Harry: cercare di farlo parlare di musica.

E, involontariamente, Harry cede ogni dannata volta. Perché la musica è ciò di cui parlerebbe per tutta la vita, se potesse. A volte gli sembra di poter toccare le note con le dita: se le vede proiettate davanti agli occhi, nere e delicate mentre danzano e passano una dietro l'altra davanti al suo naso. Allora allunga una mano e le sfiora con i polpastrelli: è una sensazione effimera, ma è ciò che gli piace della musica.

È esserci e allo stesso tempo non esserci: puoi solo sentirla e mai toccarla, nonostante tu te la immagini. Puoi vederla solo se la leggi, ma anche in quel caso toccheresti solo la riproduzione di ciò che è irriproducibile.

L'ha sempre amata, la musica. Ricorda con piacere il suono del pianoforte provenire dalla camera di sua mamma in piena notte, quando tutto taceva e lui si sedeva con la schiena contro alla porta chiusa e rimaneva per ore ad ascoltare la melodia triste e disperata che sua mamma intonava suonando, suonando e suonando. Lui si stringeva le piccole ginocchia al petto e piangeva senza neanche sapere perché stesse piangendo, semplicemente troppo sopraffatto da una tristezza che non era mai la sua ma che lo schiacciava senza permettergli la spensieratezza della fanciullezza. C'erano notti in cui la musica diventava calma, non felice, ma calma. C'era poca disperazione nell'aria e lui poteva starsene in silenzio e fingere di toccare le note.

Poi, sua mamma aveva smesso di suonare, di notte. La casa era diventata silenziosa come tutte le altre, e Harry allora aveva scoperto il piacere dei dischi. Si era fatto comprare da suo padre un giradischi, lo aveva fatto mettere in camera, e ogni sera per addormentarsi metteva su un disco diverso. E lasciava che suonasse fino alla mattina dopo. Harry non lo sa, ma a quel punto era sua mamma a sedersi a terra, contro la porta, e a rimanere in silenzio ad ascoltare le note provenienti dalla stanza del figlio.

Dopo aver iniziato a viaggiare, però, Harry ha scoperto l'Italia. Una lingua nuova in cui è diventato rapidamente fluente. Un posto accogliente. Persone amiche. Ha imparato una cultura, un modo di pensare, una storia che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Che gli ha scaldato il petto in un modo che non aveva mai provato.

I suoi problemi erano già iniziati, a quel punto. Forse ci sono sempre stati. Ma la passione per la musica italiana gli ha dato allo stesso tempo la malinconia dei giorni passati, il dolore per sua madre e l'adrenalina per qualcosa di nuovo. Una combinazione letale di sensazioni ed emozioni che l'hanno catturato senza dargli modo di fuggire.

È stato amore a primo ascolto. Anche se non si è mai fermato solo a quello: ad Harry piace la storia che c'è dietro. Piacciono le parole che vengono scritte, il sentimento che viene raccontato, sentire l'emozione salire dalla pancia man mano che la musica si intensifica. Gli piace chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi sopraffare. Non necessariamente dalla tristezza che lo prendeva ascoltando sua mamma suonare il pianoforte.

A volte piange ancora, di notte, ascoltando qualche vecchio disco.

Sente ancora, da qualche parte tra il cuore e la coscienza, la puntura acuta di una siringa infetta. L'odio e il disprezzo che ha provato per anni, _dopo_. È un qualcosa che non se ne va, che non sparisce, giace soltanto sotto la superficie.

A volte Harry odia quella sensazione, eppure quando si affievolisce prova una mancanza lacerante. La paura che anche il dolore se ne vada e porti via tutti i ricordi.

Apre gli occhi per guardare Liam. Imita la sua posizione e sono uno davanti all'altro.

"Hai mai perso la fiducia in qualcuno, Liam?" domanda. Non c'è espressione nella sua voce, mentre la musica di sottofondo continua a riscaldare l'aria e il corpo di Harry.

Il manager non risponde, me continua a tenere gli occhi dentro ai suoi. Ha imparato tempo fa che a volte Harry non ha bisogno di risposte, che se le crea da solo, o che chiede solo per poter parlare e che di ascoltare non gli interessa.

"È questo ciò di cui parla _Giudizi Universali_. Perdere la fiducia in qualcuno e perdere anche l'amore. Arrivare ad odiare qualcuno perché non è più la persona di cui ti sei innamorato. Ci si sente proprio come descrive la canzone"

Liam inclina di poco la testa verso la spalla, incuriosito.

"Come ci si sente?" domanda.

Harry sospira piano, quasi come se fosse scocciato dal dover spiegare ciò che per lui pare essere ovvio.

"Come se fossi tu e non-tu nello stesso momento, e come se tu e non-tu volessero due cose opposte e incompatibili: devi accontentare uno e deludere l'altro. Capisci?"

Il manager scuote la testa, un piccolo movimento. La paura di muoversi troppo forte e far scappare Harry come un cerbiatto davanti ai fari di una macchina.

"No, non molto"

Harry annuisce.

"Lo so. È per questo che tu non senti la musica come la sento io. Pensala così però: un giorno ti innamori. Ma ti innamori davvero, forte e bene e sei felice come non lo sei mai stato. Ti vivi la tua storia e vedi fiori e cioccolatini ovunque. Sei pure un po' scemo, però stai bene veramente. Ecco, un giorno qualcosa cambia. E non è istantaneo come può sembrare, ma è la conseguenza di un tempo lungo e che hai ignorato. Ti viene addosso come un treno in corsa. Anche se sai che il treno viene da lontano e che la voce elettronica ti ha avvisato di allontanarti dalla linea gialla. Ti investe. E non è colpa sua. È colpa tua che eri distratto. Questo treno è il non riconoscere più la persona che amavi. È vedere d'improvviso come distrugge le cose leggere della vita. Sai che siete stati bene, che ci sono stati momenti felici. Ma questi ormai sono passati e non tornano più. L'altra persona è cambiata, diventata la copia dei riassunti di tutte le persone già incontrate. _Non-tu_ vuole continuare la storia, mettersi da parte in memoria dei vecchi tempi, di quello che c'è stato. _Tu_ vuole andare avanti, abbandonare l'amore ed essere libero. Per essere felice però, devi lasciar andare l'amore. E rimane solo la disillusione. Deludi _Non-tu_ , ma accontenti _Tu_. Ti senti finalmente libero, anche se contento a metà."

C'è un momento di silenzio. Le parole vengono lasciate fluttuare nell'aria mentre la canzone finisce e nella stanza non rimane altro che vuoto. Anche i respiri vengono sospesi.

È solo un attimo.

Una linea viene delineata in rosso: da questo momento c'è un prima-confessione e un dopo-confessione. La stanza viene divisa a metà. Liam e Harry devono decidere da che parte stare.

Liam fa un passo verso il dopo-confessione.

"Come sai queste cose? Come conosci queste sensazioni?"

Harry torna indietro nel prima-confessione. Abbozza solo un sorriso amaro. Non risponde.

"Allora, quello che ti ho chiesto di comprare?" Chiede, cambiando argomento.

Liam avrebbe dovuto saperlo, che loro due sono sempre in due parti diverse dello spazio. Per quanto lui provi a portarlo verso di sé, Harry cercherà di andare sempre più lontano. Spera che un giorno arrivi qualcuno a cui basterà tendere la mano per farsi raggiungere dal modello.

Gli allunga la busta di carta e finge un sorriso anche lui.

"Tutto realizzato a mano, H. Li hai fatti lavorare per due giorni e due notti, ma ti assicuro che il lavoro è fantastico"

Il modello annuisce.

"Grazie" risponde. Non lo guarda più.

Però il viso di Liam si scalda lo stesso. Più tardi manderà un messaggio a Zayn per dirgli che Harry Styles lo ha ringraziato.

Rideranno insieme della cosa. Essere felici per le piccole vittorie. Per le cose normali. È che di normale con Harry non c'è mai niente.

Allora va bene essere felici.

  
  
  
-

  
Finalmente Harry ha una stanza adibita a camerino in cui potersi cambiare. È già vestito con il completo Gucci che deve indossare per lo shooting, ma ancora non riesce a realizzare di trovarsi all'interno di Palazzo Pitti. Si chiede come Louis sia riuscito ad ottenere i permessi in così poco tempo.

Non lo ammetterà, ma in un certo senso è affascinato dalla sua capacità di scegliere sempre posti che possono lasciarlo a bocca aperta. Anche perché non è una cosa che può succedere spesso.

E Louis Tomlinson ci è riuscito per ben due volte. Due su due.

Neanche un errore, in questo. Ha colpito dritto nel segno. Non si è ancora informato su dove faranno le foto con precisione, eppure sente già l'adrenalina nel corpo che scorre. È ammaliato.

Lou sta facendo il suo make-up, quando la porta si apre e Lottie entra tenendo Jackson per mano. Il bambino si guarda attorno per qualche secondo, prima di lasciare il fianco della zia e arrivare alle gambe di Harry. Posa le manine sulla coscia del modello, che lo guarda dall'alto senza espressione.

"Ciao, Hazza" sorride. "Papà ti farà le foto anche oggi?" domanda, mentre incrocia le braccia sopra alla gamba di Harry e ci posa il mento sopra. Sembra un angioletto in questo momento, e Harry pensa che non sia giusto. Tutto capelli biondi e occhi azzurri e sorriso felice.

"Purtroppo, sì"

Charlotte li guarda con un sopracciglio alzato, ma non dice niente. Affianca Lou in qualsiasi cosa stia facendo alla sua faccia e tiene un occhio su suo nipote.

"Non sei felice? Io sono sempre felice quando papà mi fa le foto perché poi le appende in casa! Lo sai? Abbiamo un corridoio tutto pieno di nostre foto! Ci sono anche quelle di zio Zee e Zio Niall, e anche la nonna! Papà dice che sono importanti così tutti si ricorderanno di noi quando siamo lontani"

Harry alza il viso per potersi guardare allo specchio. Gli occhi verdi risaltano con il nero del vestito che indossa. Sa che chiunque si ricorderà di lui, in futuro. Sa che sarà acclamato più di quanto lo sia adesso, che tutti vorranno poter lavorare con lui. Sa che toccherà mani, saluterà folle e arriverà in cima. A cosa? A tutto.

Alza un angolo della bocca in un sorriso sfacciato, prima di abbassare il viso e rispondere al bambino.

"Non basta, Jackson. Non bastano mai solo delle foto per essere ricordato" gli dice.

Il bambino inclina la testa da un lato, increspa le fini sopracciglia chiare e imbroncia le labbra a forma di cuore.

"E cosa serve poi?"

Harry ruota gli occhi al cielo, ma si alza comunque dalla sedia – ignorando le lamentele e i richiami di Lou – fino a raggiungere la sua borsa sopra al tavolo in fondo alla stanza. Si muove con eleganza, come sempre pare che sia su una passerella o su un palcoscenico. È ipnotico e nessuno riesce a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Jackson però lo guarda in attesa.

Gli piace imparare cose, e vuole che il suo papà si ricordi di lui quando sarà lontano. Anche se spera che non sarà mai così lontano da potersi dimenticare di lui. Pensarci gli fa venire le lacrime agli occhi. Quindi si concentra sui movimenti di Harry.

Gli piace, il modello. Anche se sa che a suo papà non piace tanto e che a volte si arrabbia con lui. Jackson pensa che va bene arrabbiarsi a volte, vuol dire che ci tiene. Zio Zayn glielo ripete sempre quando papà lo sgrida e lui ci rimane male.

Quando Harry si volta, tiene in mano una busta di carta. Cammina lentamente mentre si dirige di nuovo al suo posto e guarda di sfuggita Jackson prima di sedersi e permettere a Lou e Lottie di svolgere il loro lavoro. Se la rigira tra le mani, senza dire niente.

Jackson sposta il peso da un piede all'altro, un po' impaziente di sapere cosa c'è lì dentro. Si tortura le manine e si morde il labbro, insicuro.

"Cosa c'è lì dentro?" si decide a chiedere.

Lottie sta per intervenire, dicendogli di non essere così curioso, ma Harry nota l'intenzione della ragazza dal riflesso nello specchio e la ferma alzando una mano.

"Vuoi sapere cosa ti rende indimenticabile per gli altri?" domanda.

Jackson annuisce, appoggiando le mani sui braccioli della sedia su cui è seduto il modello. Gli si avvicina un po' per sbirciare nella busta un po' per stare più vicino a lui.

"Sì, grazie"

È importante ringraziare. Suo papà glielo ricorda sempre.

"Sorprenderli" risponde Harry. Allunga al bambino la busta che tiene in mano e aspetta che la prenda. Quando vede che il bambino tentenna, parla di nuovo "Avanti, prendila" lo sprona.

"Posso?" si assicura Jackson.

Harry ruota di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, scocciato. Non risponde.

Il bambino allunga le mani verso il regalo. Lo afferra e lo scarta con un po' d'aiuto da parte del modello. È emozionato. Riceve spesso regali da parte dei suoi zii o da parte del suo papà se si comporta bene, però Harry non è suo zio e lui non sa per cosa è questo regalo. Non sa neanche se è per lui, ma gli piace crederlo. Una volta che ha tolto tutta la carta, scopre una confezione rettangolare verde. Gli piace. Chiede il permesso ad Harry di poterla aprire, e poi con un po' di fatica ci riesce.

Harry vede il volto del bambino illuminarsi, completamente. Non credeva potesse essere possibile, invece succede. Jackson riflette di una felicità che lui non ha mai provato.

Fatica a distaccarsi da quello che sta provando. Fatica a nascondere le emozioni che il bambino gli sta suscitando, perché lo spaventano. Sono nuove e gli danno fastidio.

Però, in fondo, gli piacciono. Come gli piace vedere gli occhi azzurri del bambino ridere dello stesso riso che increspa le sue labbra.

Lo Scarabeo, che ha fatto realizzare da una bottega di artigianato in un centro, è bellissimo. Esattamente come lo aveva immaginato, così come aveva dato istruzione a Liam di farselo fare. Ogni lettera sulle tessere è scritta a mano e il legno utilizzato è lucido per i trattamenti. La scacchiera è disegnata sui toni del verde e del nero, e il grande scarabeo sullo sfondo delle caselle è così realistico da lasciare sia Jackson che Harry senza fiato per qualche secondo.

E questo, sì, è il miglior modo per essere ricordato da qualcuno.

Il fine egoistico in fondo a questo gesto dovrebbe far sentire Harry in colpa, peccato che per il modello sia impossibile farlo. Non sente il malessere né il pizzicore dovuto dal senso di colpa. Anzi, è piuttosto fiero.

Jackson si ricorderà di lui. E avrà per sempre qualcosa che Harry gli ha regalato. Ne parlerà a Louis e lui odierà la sensazione.

Il bambino tocca con mani frenetiche il gioco, pesca dal sacchetto – anch'esso verde – delle tessere a caso e ride divertito mentre scopre nuove tonalità di verde. Poi sistema tutto di nuovo dentro alla scatola e la poggia a terra.

Harry sorride fiero, guardandolo. Adora ciò che ha fatto, perché adesso Jackson è un'altra piccola formichina che lo adula dal basso.

Eppure il bambino lo sorprende. Dopo aver posato a terra il regalo appena ricevuto, è veloce ad arrampicarsi senza fatica sulle gambe di Harry fino a sedersi sul suo grembo. Forse non è molto delicato e preme troppo con un ginocchio sulla sua coscia, ma il modello non dice niente.

Rimane semplicemente lì, rigido. Come è rigido quando Jackson si allunga fino ad agganciare le braccia attorno al suo collo e nascondere il viso contro la sua spalla.

"Hazza, è per me?" domanda, e Harry riesce a riconoscere la felicità solo dal suo tono.

Si sente strano. Annuisce e basta. Rimane così, imbarazzato anche quando alza una mano per strofinarla lentamente sulla schiena del bambino.

"Sì" risponde. Non gli chiede se gli piace, è evidente che sia così. Non ha bisogno di nessun tipo di conferma.

"Grazie" urla Jackson, direttamente nel suo orecchio. Harry trasalisce. "Grazie, Hazza! Anche zio Zayn e zio Niall mi fanno sempre dei regali. Vuol dire che adesso sei mio zio anche tu?" domanda, senza allontanarsi da quell'abbraccio in cui lo ha incastrato.

Harry tossisce, rischiando di strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva.

Quel bambino lo farà morire, prima o poi. Già lo sa.

"No, no, frena. Non sarò tuo zio. No. Ti ho solo fatto un regalo, prendilo e basta" cerca di staccare le braccia del bambino dal suo collo, ma quando ci riesce lui si accoccola sul suo petto e – no, definitivamente Harry non si aspettava questo.

Guarda Charlotte in cerca di aiuto, ma la ragazza non fa altro che guardarli divertita.

Harry pensa di odiarla.

"Ma anche Zio Zayn e Zio Niall mi fanno regali! E anche Zia Lottie, vero zia?"

"Sì, lo hai già detto" risponde Harry "Io non sono tuo zio, non lo diventerò, è solo un regalo. Solo questo. Così ti ricorderai di me anche quando sarò lontano" gli dice.

Jackson annuisce, le labbra imbronciate. Poi si illumina di nuovo.

"Però sei mio amico? Gli amici si fanno i regali! Papà e zio –"

Ma Harry lo blocca.

"Sì, sì. Papà e zio Zayn se li fanno sempre, posso immaginarlo. Ma no, sono solo un conoscente, sì? Va bene così" cerca di tagliare corto.

Jackson però scuote la testa. Allunga una mano per toccare i ricci di Harry e sorride.

"Va bene se non vuoi dire di essere mio amico. Però lo siamo lo stesso perché i _solo conoscenti_ non si fanno i regali. Grazie, Hazza! Farò un disegno solo per te, per ringraziarti"

Poi scende succede tutto velocemente: si allunga verso il viso del ragazzo e gli bacia una guancia, lasciandolo confuso. Poi scende dalle sue gambe e si siede a terra, pronto a sistemare il suo nuovo gioco.

"E' bellissimo" sussurra, toccando la scacchiera "Stasera sfiderò papà a giocarci" ride, mettendosi in ginocchio.

Harry lo guarda corrucciato. Strofina le mani sui pantaloni neri e cerca – stavolta – di evitare lo sguardo di Lottie attraverso lo schermo.

Di certo, questo non era ciò che si sarebbe aspettato.

Quando sta per lamentarsi delle mani poco delicate di Lou che tirano i suoi capelli cercando di aggiustarli – come se ci fosse qualcosa da aggiustare – qualcuno bussa alla porta.

Harry pensa che ci siano più persone nel suo camerino che in tutto il Palazzo. Non si fa problemi a dirlo.

  
-

  
Quando Louis ha scoperto del regalo che Harry ha fatto a Jax, non l'ha presa bene. O, almeno, questo è quello che può dire Niall, dato che sono circa due ore che ascolta gli sproloqui del suo amico al telefono.

Louis è seduto alla scrivania della sua stanza. Il computer acceso davanti a lui e le ultime foto di Harry pronte per essere editate.

Il fatto è che gli ultimi giorni di shooting sono stati buoni. Non memorabili, non stupendi, ma buoni. Il che, può andare bene. Se non fosse che sia lui che Harry vorrebbero che fossero – spettacolari. Che gli scatti fossero qualcosa di indescrivibile a parole.

Non hanno ancora raggiunto questo punto. Non hanno ancora trovato la direzione giusta. Quindi per Louis è stato naturale cercare un'altra strada: lasciare per qualche giorno Villa Demidoff e provare un'altra location che possa estrapolare da Harry ciò che il fotografo cerca.

Alessandro Michele è stato subito d'accordo, e c'è voluto poco per ottenere i permessi per scattare all'interno di Palazzo Pitti. Louis è stato eccitato per tutta la mattina, all'idea delle foto che avrebbe scattato.

In realtà, non è andata così bene.

Sa che la colpa è principalmente sua. È abbastanza maturo da ammettere quando è il primo a sbagliare. È che proprio non è riuscito a capire il gesto di Harry: fare un regalo così intimo a suo figlio, come uno Scarabeo – il suo gioco preferito –, implica una certa dose di confidenza che sa per certo lui e Jackson non condividono.

Si è arrovellato il cervello, cercando di capire il modello, per tutto il giorno. Trovandosi poi alla fine con solo un pugno di mosche in mano e delle foto molto, molto deludenti. Ha sbagliato tutto: dalle pose suggerite (che stranamente Harry ha eseguito senza ribattere), alle inquadrature troppo lontane e alcune volte sfocate. Non è riuscito a cogliere niente di ciò che invece aveva in mente di cogliere.

E non può che incolpare se stesso.

Niall sospira una risata divertita per l'ennesima volta, dall'altro capo del telefono, e Louis sa che dovrebbe esserne irritato, invece trova la situazione familiare e confortante.

"Di cosa ti stai lamentando, precisamente, Tommo? Del fatto che una persona che lavora con te ha fatto un regalo a tuo figlio?" indaga, con la voce leggera.

A Niall piacciono queste chiamate serali con Louis. Gli sembra di averlo ancora vicino a casa e gli liberano la mente dalle idee e dalle pressioni del romanzo che sta scrivendo. In più è ciò che fa Niall per la maggior parte del tempo, vivere davvero solo attraverso la vita degli altri: Louis e Zayn soprattutto. È grazie a loro e alle loro esperienze, principalmente, che è riuscito a scrivere di posti mai visti, di situazioni mai vissute, di persone mai conosciute. È grazie a loro che ha capito un po' di più della vita e delle relazioni mai avute. Ha scoperto con loro l'amore e l'amicizia, si è fatto un'idea sul mondo e l'ha trasformata in libri.

Gli deve la vita, oltre che la carriera.

"Sì. Esatto" risponde Louis "Perché quella persona non è una persona qualunque, ma è Harry Styles. E se ho imparato una cosa, è che Harry Styles non fa mai niente a caso. E soprattutto, non fa mai regali" spiega, piccato.

Si rende conto che ultimamente le sue conversazioni con l'irlandese volgono tutte su un solo argomento: il modello. È che lo incuriosisce, lo innervosisce, lo attrae e lo respinge. Tutto nello stesso momento. E non sa come reagire.

A volte vorrebbe correre verso di lui, prenderlo per le spalle e scuoterlo mentre scuote anche se stesso: vedere se così lui torna ad essere il vecchio Louis e se Harry riesce ad essere reale, almeno per un secondo. Perdere quell'alone di mitologia che lo accompagna.

"Secondo me," inizia Niall "Stai esagerando. Tutti amano Jax sul set, da quello che mi ha detto Zayn. Magari si è semplicemente affezionato a tuo figlio, sai che quel bambino sarebbe capace di farsi voler bene anche dal diavolo"

Louis emette un suono indefinito, mentre sbatte la mano sopra al tavolo.

"Esatto! Harry è il diavolo in questo caso! Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio" commenta il fotografo. Sente Niall sospirare un po' divertito e un po' scocciato dall'altra parte del microfono e si trattiene dal ridere. Gli manca, l'irlandese. È sempre difficile quando sta via per troppo tempo a causa del suo lavoro. "E poi, Harry non si affeziona a nessuno, Nì"

Niall rimane in silenzio per un po', dopo l'ultima frase di Louis. Il fotografo ha il tempo di sistemare la luminosità ad una foto e correggere un particolare sullo sfondo che non gli piace molto. In ogni caso, ha imparato che gli piace fotografare il viso di Harry. Sa che è bravo a posare con tutto il corpo, e alcune foto sono davvero buone, ma il suo viso. È qualcosa che Louis non ha mai visto. Non sono solo i suoi lineamenti così marcati ma allo stesso tempo dolci – è abituato alla bellezza di Zayn, capiamoci – è proprio tutto. Tutto l'insieme, probabilmente. Gli occhi verdi pervasi dallo sguardo perso, le labbra sempre un po' imbronciate o tirate in un'espressione rigida, la linea dura della sua mascella. Quel neo che ha vicino all'angolo della bocca, a sinistra, in basso. Sono piccole cose, tutte insieme, unite. Ecco, sono come delle parole, che unite formano frasi, che unite danno vita ai libri.

Non gli piace dove sta andando la sua mente, e non gli piace neanche il paragone che sta facendo, ma non si ferma a pensarci troppo. Harry ha qualcosa. Qualcosa che Louis è intenzionato a scoprire. Hanno avuto una conversazione su questo argomento proprio quel giorno, ma è stata piena di parole taglienti e di passi di Louis verso di lui mentre Harry arretrava e si stringeva più forte le braccia al petto mentre screditava senza logica, ma con una grande dose di fredda cattiveria, tutto il lavoro di Louis.

Le cose poi sono semplicemente degenerate e Louis è stato costretto a respirare profondamente e mandare tutti a casa.

Devono imparare a gestirsi, santo cielo. Louis sa di non avere più vent'anni, eppure Harry riesce a farlo diventare testardo e fastidioso come quando era un adolescente e sua madre era costretta a prenderlo con la forza per farlo sedere e farlo calmare.

Sua madre riderebbe di lui, al momento. Anzi, è piuttosto sicuro che si stia facendo delle grosse risate, da lassù.

Vorrebbe ridere insieme a lei, però.

Gli manca così tanto. Lei avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli, e anche se Louis avrebbe finto di non ascoltarla e di fare di testa sua, poi avrebbe ragionato e le avrebbe dato ragione. Così, con naturalezza.

Non ha il tempo di pensarci troppo, perché la voce di Niall lo riporta al presente, nella sua stanza in una Firenze già calda.

Gliene è grato, da qualche parte nel profondo del cuore. La sua mente a volte finisce in un posto buio e freddo, quando pensa a sua mamma.

"Non esagerare, Lou. Non lo conosci" prova a farlo ragionare, senza risultati però.

"No, senti Nì, non lo conosco ma penso di averlo capito? Non lo so, hai presente che _in ciascuno di noi sono presenti l'inferno e il paradiso_? Penso che Harry sia tutto inferno. Un angelo caduto. Lucifero." Cerca di spiegarsi.

Niall ride, e Louis non capisce.

"Non so come prendere questa citazione di Dorian Grey. Stai per caso suggerendo il finale di questa storia?" Scherza Niall, poi torna serio "Forse Harry ha solo bisogno di essere conosciuto e _poi_ capito, Louis. Magari il suo regalo a Jax è stato semplicemente un segno di pace. Una bandiera bianca"

Louis ci pensa, per qualche secondo. Gli sembra strano, ciò che sta dicendo Niall, perché Harry non è mai sembrato in cerca di pace. Anzi, pare davvero divertirsi ad andare contro tutto ciò che dice Louis.

Allo stesso tempo, il fotografo è consapevole che Harry si comporti in maniera diversa con gli altri. Obiettivamente, il modello è una piccola farfalla sociale: è capace di adattarsi ad ogni ambiente, socializza con qualsiasi gruppo in cui viene inserito, si comporta con educazione e con eleganza in qualsiasi circostanza, nonostante la rigidità dei suoi atteggiamenti. Harry ha carisma, e Louis non può e non vuole negarlo. Ma con lui, Harry sembra perdere qualsiasi buona educazione gli sia stata impartita. Perde logica e diventa cattiveria pura, meccanismi di difesa e muri talmente alti da essere quasi impossibili da abbattere.

Louis vorrebbe provarci, ad avvicinarsi un po'. Ma non è sicuro di riuscire a sopravvivere se quei muri gli cadessero addosso.

Lui non ha la forza per costruirsi i suoi, dopo.  
Ha avuto da fare a distruggerli tutti anni fa, quando è stato costretto dalla vita.

"No, non penso. Non dico che ha qualcosa in mente, dico solo che è strano e forse inopportuno ciò che ha fatto? Jackson pensa già di avere un nuovo amico. Anzi, è venuto da me dicendo che Harry è il suo nuovo zio perché gli fa i regali come fate tu e Zayn, però Harry non vuole essere chiamato zio e allora sarà solo suo amico" spiega Louis, stringendo il cellulare contro l'orecchio e portando l'altra mano a districare i capelli più lunghi sulla fronte.

"E cosa gli hai detto tu?" domanda, Niall, Louis riesce a percepire un sorriso senza neanche aver bisogno di vederlo. Gli pare davvero troppo divertito dall'intera situazione.

"Che sono _ovviamente_ molto felice del fatto che ha un nuovo amico e che non vedo l'ora di vederli giocare con il nuovo Scarabeo che Harry gli ha comprato. Mi ha detto che lo ha già battuto una volta, e almeno questa è una magra consolazione"

A quello, Niall ride davvero. Forte e rumoroso come solo lui sa essere, molto spesso. Niall è la via di mezzo perfetta tra Louis e Zayn. Alle volte sa essere più rumoroso e casinista del fotografo, altre è semplicemente più silenzioso e mite di Zayn.

"Sei tragico, Lou. Davvero. Ridimensionati" gli suggerisce l'amico, ridendo di nuovo "A proposito, dov'è il mio nipotino preferito?"

"E' anche l'unico, Niall. Ed è con Zayn, sai, voleva un gelato e Zee non vedeva davvero l'ora di viziarlo un po'"

Ridono insieme, perché in realtà tutti non vedono l'ora di viziare Jackson. Anche Harry, a quanto pare. Il che continua a sorprendere Louis. Lasciano comunque scivolare il discorso ' _Harry_ ', e Louis è grato a Niall per non fargli notare che ultimamente parla spesso di lui. Troppo spesso. Louis lo sa già, non è che ha intenzione di non ammettere la cosa. È che devono lavorare a stretto contatto, e a lui non piace non capire le persone. E soprattutto non gli piace che sul lavoro ci siano problemi di questo genere.

Parlano per un po' di quanto per Niall sia difficile, adesso, scrivere il suo romanzo. Gli dice che trovare l'ispirazione tra i palazzi londinesi è complicato, che pensa di prendersi una pausa per tornare per un po' in Irlanda dalla sua famiglia, solo qualche giorno. Louis vorrebbe fare di più per Niall e per farlo tornare a scrivere come solo lui sa fare, ma non può fare altro che proporgli di raggiungerli in Italia finché staranno qui. Magari vedere un posto nuovo e conoscere una nuova cultura potrà fargli tornare le parole. L'amico non accetta né rifiuta, dice solo che ci penserà. Louis sa che lo farà, ma sa anche che Niall non è il genere di persona che ama spostarsi dai luoghi che conosce.  
Poi Louis lo aggiorna sull'incontro che Zayn e Simon hanno avuto con Alessandro. Alla fine lui non si è arreso, voleva davvero che Zayn facesse parte della squadra per lanciare la nuova collezione. E, nonostante Simon pensi più ai suoi soldi che al bene del suo cliente, sono giunti ad un compromesso vantaggioso per tutti. Zayn poserà per alcune foto con Harry, così che Gucci si assicuri i due modelli più belli al mondo – al momento – e poi sfilerà insieme ad altri dieci ragazzi durante la presentazione della collezione. Non è male, e Louis muore dalla voglia di fotografare di nuovo il suo migliore amico.

È quando Zayn e Jackson entrano nella stanza che Louis chiude la telefonata, non prima di aver fatto salutare lo zio a suo figlio e aver fatto scambiare due parole tra Niall e Zayn.

Jax si arrampica fino a sedersi sulle sue gambe, prima che Louis lo afferri sotto le cosce e sotto le ascelle e lo sollevi verso il suo viso per fargli le pernacchie sulla pancia. Il bambino ride in modo rumoroso, e Louis può giurare che sia il suono più bello che abbia mai sentito in vita sua. Si alza in piedi continuando a tenerlo in quella posizione, mentre ruota su se stesso per farlo ridere più forte. Vede Zayn sorridere, vicino a loro, quando mette finalmente a terra Jackson e chiede loro come è stato il loro gelato.

"Buono, papà! Buonissimo, con tanta cioccolata"

Louis lancia un'occhiataccia al suo migliore amico. È piuttosto certo di aver messo un veto sulla cioccolata, anche se si tratta di gelato. Ma Zayn scoppia a ridere e si avvicina per scompigliare i capelli di Jackson.

"Ehi, peste. Non doveva essere un segreto tra me e te?" chiede, divertito.

Jackson corruga le sopracciglia, confuso. Poi "Oh" dice, quando si ricorda "Ops" continua, portando una manina davanti alla bocca.

Louis scuote la testa, fingendo disapprovazione quando invece sta trattenendo le risate.

"Cosa devo fare con voi due? Jax posso metterlo in punizione, ma tu, Zayn?" domanda, divertito. L'amico sa che sta scherzando, ed è sfacciato quando risponde.

"Di certo non puoi punirmi, _daddy_ " e aggiunge anche un occhiolino. Perché è Zayn, e per Zayn è normale comportarsi così. In realtà è normale per entrambi, di certo Louis non ha problemi con il rispondere alle insinuazioni del suo migliore amico.

Louis scuote la testa, sorridendo. Una mano posata sui capelli di suo figlio, mentre lui rimane aggrappato alle sue gambe. Louis lo ama così tanto, davvero.

"No, non posso. Ma forse Liam potrebbe farlo?"

La butta lì, Louis.

Zayn capisce che il suo interesse per il manager non è passato inosservato, Louis può intuirlo dal modo in cui il suo sorriso si allarga e i denti bianchi si scoprono.

"In quel caso, spero di essere io a punire lui" risponde.

Jackson alterna lo sguardo da uno all'altro, confuso.

"Liam si è comportato male? Perché deve essere punito?" domanda, con le sopracciglia chiare corrugate in un'espressione tenera.

Louis posa le mani sulle spalle di suo figlio, scuotendo la testa.

"Ok, basta così. Liam non ha fatto niente e non sarà punito, zio Zayn è solo molto simpatico stasera, sì? Adesso vai a cambiarti e a lavarti i denti, Jax. Tre minuti!" gli dice.

Il bambino alza lo sguardo verso il padre.

"Tre minuti sono tanti, papà!"

"Esattamente, e ti servono tutti per spazzolare bene i dentini"

Jackson guarda Zayn come se cercasse in lui lo zio alleato, me si trova davanti la stessa espressione severa e incoraggiate di suo padre. Il bambino si volta poi verso il padre, prima di alzare l'indice nella sua direzione.

"Tre minuti! Però poi leggiamo la storia di Mulan?" Chiede, con gli occhi blu seri e concentrati.

Ha scoperto l'amore per quella storia quando Louis gliel'ha raccontata un giorno di qualche settimana prima. Gli si è illuminato il viso nel sentir parlare di una donna che si finge un uomo per salvare tutto il suo paese, e che alla fine ci riesce e trova anche l'amore. È stato facile per Louis poi parlargli dei diritti delle donne, della forza che hanno, di quanto sarebbe bello riuscire a vivere in un mondo in cui i diritti sono uguali per tutti.

È stato un bel momento, poi il bambino è andato a raccontarlo a Zio Niall che gli ha subito comprato il libro illustrato, con la promessa che l'avrebbe aiutato a leggerlo con il tempo per farlo esercitare nella lettura.

Solo che Niall adesso non c'è, e questo compito spetta tutto a Louis. E Jackson vuole leggere quel libro ogni notte.

Louis sbuffa una risata divertita, scuotendo la testa già rassegnato.

"Ok, ok, tesoro. Però adesso saluta lo zio e vai a cambiarti, su" gli suggerisce, accarezzandogli i capelli biondi.

Il bambino si butta subito verso le gambe di Zayn, stringendole e lasciando quella che dovrebbe essere una pernacchia sui jeans del ragazzo. Zayn gli passa una mano tra i capelli biondi in una carezza delicata.

"Fai il bravo, sì? Ci vediamo domani" si abbassa per stringerlo in un abbraccio e riempirgli il viso di piccoli baci. Jackson ride dimenandosi tra le sue braccia, poi si allontana correndo verso il bagno, rallentando solo quando la voce di suo padre lo richiama.

"Quindi," esordisce Louis quando rimangono da soli. "Liam, eh?" lo punzecchia, divertito.

Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

"Non iniziare, Tomlinson. Non c'è niente di strano se mi interessa qualcuno" risponde, nascondendo le mani nelle tasche e avvicinandosi alla sedia della scrivania per potersi sedere. Louis prende posto sul letto, incrociando le gambe e intrecciando le mani sotto al mento per sorreggersi.

"No che non c'è niente di male. Se non che i media ti attribuiscono una persona diversa al giorno, Zee" gli ricorda. Non lo fa con cattiveria né con supponenza. Sa quanto per il suo amico sia frustrante dover leggere di una presunta relazione ogni volta che è in giro con un amico.

I primi anni ci sono state un sacco di speculazioni anche sul suo rapporto con Louis. Il fatto che venissero spesso fotografati insieme, uno a casa dell'altro, e poi l'arrivo di Jackson e la conseguente presenza costante di Zayn al fianco del suo amico e del bambino avevano alimentato qualche strana teoria sul fatto che fossero fidanzati e avessero messo su famiglia. Quando la cosa si era fatta ingestibile, per lui e soprattutto per Louis, Zayn aveva rilasciato un'intervista video per uno dei più famosi tabloid americani, dichiarando che non stesse frequentando il suo migliore amico e che desiderava terminassero certe speculazioni e alcune persecuzioni nella sua vita privata. Da quel momento, nessuno aveva più messo bocca sul loro rapporto. Ma d'altra parte, era iniziata la caccia alle streghe: chi sarà la nuova fiamma di Zayn Malik?

Su questo, il modello non può farci niente. Aveva detto alcune volte, in alcune interviste, che gli pesava non poter uscire con amici e amiche senza che qualcuno parlasse di relazioni amorose, ma i media sembrano fare orecchie da mercante. Zayn ha semplicemente iniziato a convivere con la cosa.

"Non penso che questo sia un problema" risponde il ragazzo, a Louis "Non credo neanche che Liam cerchi una frequentazione o qualcosa in più ad un'amicizia. A volte sembra preso, ma niente che mi possa far pensare di poter fare un passo in più" spiega "Ma poi di cosa stiamo parlando? Lo conosco da così poco..."

Louis annuisce, capisce il discorso del suo amico.

"È vero, ma è un bravo ragazzo. In ogni caso, lascia che ti conosca. Sei già amico di Harry, quindi non sarà difficile per voi trovare occasione di vedervi" gli consiglia.

Zayn alza lo sguardo per puntarlo negli occhi azzurri dell'amico.

"Stai per caso cercando di accasarmi, Louis?" domanda, divertito.

L'amico ride.

"Solo se Liam è disposto a pagare la dote" scherza.

-

  
Quando Harry arriva, Louis rimane seduto sulle scale del Duomo di Firenze. Il cielo è buio sopra di loro e la città è viva in una notte di primavera.

Il modello si avvicina con passo lento. Le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni di lino bianco. La giacca scivola morbida fino a coprire i fianchi, mentre cammina con la testa alta e quei ricci scuri che gli circondano il viso e risaltando i suoi lineamenti.

Louis lo guarda andargli in contro, senza impedirselo.

Ha imparato molto tempo fa a non privarsi delle belle cose.

E Harry è una di quelle, per quanto ammetterlo a voce alta gli risulti così difficile.

È strano il modo in cui i loro occhi si agganciano gli uni agli altri. È strano il modo in cui Firenze si zittisce attorno a loro e quel gruppo di ragazzi vestiti in modo strano a qualche passo da dove Louis è seduto sembri scomparire. È strano anche il modo in cui il fotografo conta i passi del modello mentre si avvicina, la mente che si rifiuta di ripercorre velocemente il discorso che Louis si è già preparato ore prima, per l'ennesima volta.

Ma, ovviamente, quando arriva Harry non gli permette di parlare.

Appena di fronte a lui, alza un dito per indicare il gruppo di ragazzi di cui Louis si era quasi dimenticato. Nota il modo in cui la mano di Harry appaia delicata ed elegante anche in un semplice movimento. Costringe sé stesso a spostare lo sguardo dal modello per puntarlo contro ciò che sta indicando.

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia scure, confuso, mentre guarda quei ragazzi e quelle ragazze con addosso mantelli scuri e cappelli strani.

Torna a guardare Harry, senza alzarsi e senza salutarlo. L'altro, allo stesso modo, non si avvicina di più e non lo saluta. Al contrario, inizia a parlare.

Sarebbe strano, per qualsiasi altra persona al mondo. Sarebbe strano per chiunque, in realtà: incontrarsi così. Come se i saluti fossero scontati, come se i convenevoli fossero sopravvalutati.

Eppure non è strano per loro, perché forse questo è l'unico modo che conoscono – adesso – per parlare. Per, almeno, stare uno di fronte all'altro senza urlare.

È una piccola cosa. Uno spiraglio di cielo azzurro in mezzo ad un sacco di nuvole grigie. Non promette sereno, ma dà una speranza.

"Sai perché sono vestiti così?" Domanda, dal niente. Quando Louis scuote la testa, continua "E' una tradizione che arriva da molto lontano. Una tradizione che riguarda gli studenti universitari di tutta Italia. Proprio qui a Firenze, attorno al 1350, alcuni studenti dell'Università di Firenze elessero a loro protettore il Gigante Golia perché li ispirasse a ideare scherzi e bravate fuori dallo studio. I fiorentini, allora scocciati da quei comportamenti, iniziarono a chiamarli goliardi. E da quel momento è nata la _Goliardia_ " racconta.

Rimane in piedi davanti al fotografo seduto. Riporta la mano all'interno della tasca, dove l'ha abituata a stare.

Harry gesticola molto quando parla, calcando ogni parola pronunciata lentamente con un altrettanto lento movimento della mano. Eppure, quando rimane fermo e lascia che le labbra si riposino l'una sull'altra, nasconde le mani. Come per paura che dicano troppo.

Un tremore in più potrebbe smascherarlo. Uno sfioramento in più potrebbe fregarlo.

Allora non rischia. Non le mostra.

Le tiene nascoste e le lascia libere solo quando anche la voce le accompagna.

Louis fissa per qualche secondo i due pugni sommersi laggiù, nelle tasche fredde di un pantalone di lino. Non dice niente, quasi ha paura di interrompere la spiegazione dell'altro, perché gli sembra così tranquillo adesso, mentre parla.

Lo ascolta in silenzio. Non gli dispiace farlo. In verità, potrebbe essere interessato ad ascoltarlo per più tempo possibile.

È bello, così. Quando non c'è superbia nelle sue parole e maestosità nei suoi gesti.

"Sono distinti per facoltà, e ogni facoltà è divisa in ordini. I loro mantelli hanno ricamato sopra il soprannome di chi lo ha avuto prima di chi lo ha adesso e sulla _feluca_ , quel cappello strano che hanno in testa, è cucito lo stemma dell'ordine di cui fanno parte. Tra di loro, ed è una cosa interessante, non si conoscono per nome ma solo per soprannome. Sono amici a tutti gli effetti, ma si rivolgono l'uno all'altro con il soprannome che la Goliardia ha deciso per loro ed è divertente ascoltarli recitare il saluto ufficiale ogni volta che incontrano un membro del loro ordine. Si incontrano in centro quasi ogni sera per bere vino e fumare erba. Fanno molto casino, molto spesso, e organizzano cene rumorose. Il Rettore dell'Università di Firenze è a conoscenza della Goliardia e, in segreto, la supporta anche. Tutta Italia è collegata dagli Ordini Goliardici: dalla Campania alla Lombardia, molti studenti sono legati l'uno all'altro da questa antica tradizione" racconta ancora.

Non guarda i ragazzi che ha al suo fianco, ma guarda invece gli occhi di Louis che rimangono fissi sulla sua figura. La voce roca e profonda di Harry riempie l'aria tra loro due, e Louis si trova sperso quando pensa a cosa doveva dire.

"Come fai a saperlo?" Chiede, allora. In fondo gli importa, sapere come l'altro conosce certi aspetti di una cultura che lui ama così tanto ma che non ha mai avuto il tempo di approfondire fino a questi livelli.

Harry alza le spalle, mentre per la prima volta si guarda attorno. Le mani ancora nascoste nelle tasche.

"Immagino che mi interessi, semplicemente"

Louis annuisce, aspettando che l'altro continui. Ma Harry non continua.

"Perché mi hai chiesto di vederci?" Domanda, invece. E non c'è accusa, nel suo tono, ma non c'è neanche curiosità. È solo un'altra cosa che gli è capitata: Louis gli ha chiesto di vederlo.

Louis alza gli occhi verso il cielo. Sente l'infrangersi di una bottiglia di vetro contro al suolo, mentre le stelle brillano nel cielo.

Ha così tante cose da dire e così tante sensazioni dentro al petto, che non sa più da dove cominciare. Sa, però, che gli piace Harry quando gli interessano le cose. Cose come quella che gli ha appena raccontato, lo farebbero rimanere in silenzio ad ascoltarlo parlare per ore. Louis spera solo che Harry non se ne renda conto. Non ha bisogno dell'ennesimo pretesto per screditarlo e denigrarlo.

Sospira, mentre si accorge che deve fare l'adulto. Che c'è un tempo per tutto, e che il suo ormai gira attorno a suo figlio. Quindi, è per lui che parla.

Nonostante Harry gli crei nello stomaco sensazioni contrastanti: un interesse platonico dettato dalla curiosità che suscita il suo comportamento, mischiato al terrore del pensiero di potersi fidare e farlo avvicinare troppo per poi rimanere ferito. Louis sa che potrebbe succedere. È piuttosto bravo ad infilarsi in situazioni complicate.

Si alza in piedi, perché non gli piace come il corpo di Harry si impone su di lui, costringendolo a guardarlo dal basso.

"Grazie per il regalo che hai fatto a Jackson" inizia, sorprendendo il modello.

Louis riesce a vedere per qualche secondo la confusione impressa tra suoi lineamenti delicati. È solo una virgola tra le rughe d'espressione, un solco in più in un viso praticamente perfetto. Riesce a vedere le sopracciglia incresparsi giusto per un attimo. Però Harry è veloce a ricomporsi, a non lasciargli vedere troppo.

"Non c'è di che" risponde, guardandolo in volto ma evitando i suoi occhi.

Louis sospira, puntando per un secondo lo sguardo sulla punta dei suoi piedi per poi rialzarlo. Anche le sue mani sono nascoste nei pantaloni neri della tuta che indossa.

E allora sono solo due uomini, uno di fronte all'altro, che nascondono le mani.

Che è un po' come se nascondessero tutti loro stessi.

"So che abbiamo molte divergenze sul lavoro, Harry. Ma Jackson non c'entra niente con il nostro lavoro. È un bambino di cinque anni e si affeziona alle persone, io sono suo padre e il mio compito è non lasciare che qualcuno lo faccia soffrire" dice.

Harry corruga le sopracciglia chiare, mentre lo guarda con le labbra tirate in un'espressione tesa. Non parla, ma Louis nota il modo in cui la sua mandibola è improvvisamente più tagliente del solito.

"Ha apprezzato il tuo regalo e so che ti considera già suo amico, non ti chiedo di comportarti come tale se non è ciò che vuoi. Ma ti prego di risparmiare a lui la cattiveria che invece riservi al resto del mondo" conclude.

Sembra sfinito, quando l'ultima parola lascia le sue labbra, ma non abbassa lo sguardo. Harry tiene gli occhi nei suoi, e d'improvviso sono neri di un'oscurità che Louis non sa riconoscere e che lui stesso non sa da dove venga.

Ha il cuore stretto in una morsa dolorosa.

In quel bambino, di nuovo come il primo giorno, Harry vede se stesso. Solo che Jackson ha ciò che lui ha sempre desiderato avere, per tutta la vita. Ciò che forse gli avrebbe evitato tutti i problemi che ha adesso.

Per la prima volta, prova in una certa misura un po' di stima per l'uomo che ha di fronte. Cerca di spingerla più giù che può, da qualche parte tra i ricordi e gli errori. Allo stesso tempo, comunque, invidia quel bambino. Non se lo può impedire, e neanche vuole. Non è così forte, Harry. Potrà anche credere di essere figlio diretto di Dio, Creatura Celeste, ma come ogni uomo lascia che i sentimenti terreni gli depurino l'anima e le intenzioni.

"Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Tomlinson? Non ho promesso amicizia eterna a tuo figlio, il mio era solo un regalo" si costringe a dire.

Louis annuisce. Trova la forza di accennare un sorriso a mezza bocca, che non riesce a coinvolgere gli occhi.

Questo è il suo momento per essere grande, per mediare ancora una volta. Così bene come ha già imparato a fare anni prima. È forse il dono più grande che l'arrivo di un figlio ha portato alle sue capacità relazionali.

"Lo so. Non ti sto accusando di niente, Harry. Sto solo facendo il padre" risponde, alzando di poco le spalle.

Harry vede davanti a sé un piccolo uomo il cui unico interesse è rendere felice il figlio.

Louis, davanti a sé, vede un gigante che non riesce a godersi i sentimenti terreni, quelli belli.

Entrambi, si guardano senza capirsi. Creature estranee di due mondi diversi.

Chi troppo terreno, chi troppo divino.

In un luogo di mezzo che li costringe a scontrarsi e a ferirsi. Incapaci di trovare un punto di incontro, spaventati dalla possibilità di farlo: implicherebbe troppe cose per entrambi. Troppi punti da definire, troppe cose da dire, una parte un po' più grande di cuore da impegnare.

Adesso però, per qualcuno che in un modo o in un altro conta per entrambi, riescono a fare un passo l'uno verso l'altro. Senza avvicinarsi troppo, ma improvvisamente non sono più infiniti chilometri a dividerli, sono tanti, ma sono finiti.

"Jackson è un bravo bambino" dice Harry, perché per la prima volta non sa cosa dire e non sa come dirlo. Allora parla con la voce più bassa del solito, e Louis pensa di esserselo anche solo immaginato, quel suono leggero.

Invece il modello lo ha detto davvero. Che è anche un bel complimento se detto da lui che di solito di complimenti non ne fa proprio.

Louis non lascia che quell'affermazione lo sconvolga più di tanto. È fiero del fatto che suo figlio si faccia voler bene da tutti, a prescindere.

"Lo è, grazie. E ti ha anche battuto a scarabeo" si azzarda a ricordargli Louis, perché proprio non ce la fa a trattenersi. Lascia che le labbra si increspino in un sorriso divertito, comunque. Vuole vedere quanto in là può spingersi, per stasera. Si sente coraggioso d'un coraggio che sa non troverà di nuovo tanto facilmente.

Spera che Harry non inizi una discussione, perché stasera si sente comunque troppo stanco per intraprendere una partita mentale a scacchi con l'altro.

Ma Harry alza semplicemente gli occhi al cielo, violentando le sue stesse labbra perché non si aprano in un sorriso.

"L'ho solo lasciato vincere" risponde, con la voce piatta.

Il segreto per essere grandi è non mostrare ciò che potrebbe renderti piccolo.

Louis inclina la testa verso destra, continuando a guardarlo.

"Se ti fa stare meglio pensarlo" dice.

E sono solo due uomini,  
uno di fronte all'altro,  
con le mani nascoste,  
e gli occhi aperti.  
Hanno sentimenti nel petto  
e pensieri nella testa.

Firenze è scura attorno a loro, ed è spettatrice silenziosa di un piccolo grande avvenimento.


	4. IV - IL LAGO, chiese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fa un danno, Louis si arrabbia, Liam dice qualcosa e forse Zayn si pente di essersi confidato. Qualcuno arriva. Qualcosa succede. Il Gigante li guarda dall'alto e Jackson, come sempre, è l'unico che ottiene ciò che vuole.

****

**I thought I was Narcissus**   
**but I am the lake**

**CAPITOLO IV - IL LAGO,** _chiese._

_«Ma Narciso era bello?»._

Louis entra nella stanza in punta di piedi. Sta attendo a fare più silenzio possibile, quando posa il vassoio sul comodino dalla parte di letto di Jackson.

Il bambino, dopo che Louis si è alzato almeno un'ora prima, ha finito per occupare il materasso per orizzontale, steso a pancia in giù. Non ha più neanche il cuscino sotto alla testa e le braccia sono stese lungo i fianchi, mentre una gamba è piegata.

Louis sa che quella è la posizione preferita di suo figlio per dormire, quando non ha più il calore del corpo del padre contro cui scaldarsi. Jackson adora attaccarsi alla sua schiena e nascondere il viso nella maglia del suo pigiama, quando dormono insieme. E Louis è molto felice di poter sentire suo figlio così vicino.

Si siede sul letto e accarezza la schiena di Jackson. Passa le dita tra i morbidi capelli biondi e sorride, felice.

"Tesoro" lo chiama, la voce così bassa e morbida.

Gli piace svegliarlo bene, senza fargli iniziare male la mattinata. Sua mamma glielo diceva sempre che era importante il modo in cui lo svegliava e Jackson ha decisamente preso da lui. Non sono persone mattiniere, ecco tutto.

Jackson strofina la guancia sul lenzuolo, arricciando le labbra. Louis sa che è sveglio, semplicemente vuole potersi addormentare di nuovo.

"Ti ho portato la colazione" dice "un panino con la Nutella e una spremuta d'arancia" continua.

Jackson non si muove, ma apre un occhio azzurro e guarda Louis. Ha decisamente l'espressione stanca e gli occhi ancora gonfi dal sonno.

"So che hai fame, pulce" insiste "E ho una sorpresa per te"

Jackson si gira sulla schiena, sbadiglia e si porta un pugno chiuso a stropicciarsi l'occhio. Louis può giurare di non aver mai visto spettacolo più bello di suo figlio. L'amore che prova gli scoppia nel petto.

"Quale sorpresa?" parla per la prima volta il bambino.

Louis sorride e si sporge verso di lui per baciargli la guancia.

"Buongiorno" lo saluta, sorridente.

"Buongiorno, papà. Quale sorpresa?" insiste il bambino mettendosi seduto.

"Prima la colazione, tesoro. Poi parliamo della sorpresa"

Jackson annuisce e si sposta per sedersi sulle gambe del padre. Si accoccola contro al suo petto mentre prende il panino che Louis gli porge. Mangia quasi con gli occhi completamente chiusi, in silenzio.

Louis gli accarezza la schiena mentre il bambino finisce di mangiare e beve anche tutta la spremuta che ha fatto preparare. Quando finisce, Louis aspetta in silenzio.

"La mia sorpresa?"

"So che ultimamente abbiamo passato poco tempo insieme, Jax. Mi dispiace che tu sia dovuto arrivare a chiedermi di passare del tempo insieme perché non dovresti chiederlo, il mio tempo dovrebbe essere tutto tuo"

Jackson corruga le sopracciglia chiare, ma non dice niente.

"Papà è stato davvero impegnato negli ultimi giorni" chiarisce Louis, accarezzando la testa del bambino "Ma per farmi perdonare pensavo che domani potremmo passare tutta la giornata insieme, sì? Ho dato un giorno di pausa a tutti, così noi possiamo andare a giocare a calcio"

Jackson si porta le manine alle guance, sorridendo.

"A calcio?" domanda, eccitato.

"Sì. Giovanni mi ha detto che il suo nipotino gioca spesso con gli amichetti e hanno organizzato una partita con i genitori, in un campetto qua vicino. Vuoi andarci?"

Il bambino si alza sulle gambe, piantando i piedi sopra alle cosce di Louis, che lo solleva di poco per non sentire troppo dolore e lo mette in piedi sul materasso.

"Davvero possiamo, papà?"

"Certo! Altrimenti non te lo avrei neanche proposto" lo rassicura Louis, alzandosi. "Adesso però dobbiamo vestirci, tesoro. Così andiamo sul set"

Jackson annuisce e si toglie la maglia, non senza difficoltà. Rimane incastrato con la maglietta del pigiama attorcigliata sulle braccia sopra la testa. Cerca di districarsi per qualche secondo, mentre suo padre ride guardandolo.

"Papà! Puoi aiutarmi!? Senza ridere, non ci vedo più" lo richiama. Louis prende il cellulare e scatta velocemente una foto, inviandola sul gruppo whatsapp che condivide con Zayn e Niall. Pensa per qualche secondo se inoltrarla anche a Liam per farla vedere a Harry, ma poi ci ripensa. Liam comunque la vedrà da Zayn, ne è quasi del tutto certo.

"Dai! Aiutami!"

Louis lo libera dal pigiama, ma non senza fargli il solletico prima di caricarselo sulle spalle e portarlo in bagno per lavarlo, tra le urla divertite e le risate di Jackson, che scalcia in aria e si aggrappa al collo di suo padre.

Quando scendono in strada per raggiungere Palazzo Pitti, Louis tiene per mano un silenzioso Jackson con le sopracciglia corrugate e l'espressione pensierosa. Non ha ancora pronunciato parola da quando sono usciti dalla stanza e Louis sta pazientemente aspettando che suo figlio dica ciò che gli sta tormentando la testolina bionda.

"Papà" lo chiama dopo qualche secondo, Jax. Louis accenna un sorriso, poi lo guarda per invitarlo a parlare "Domani può venire anche Harry, con noi?" chiede, alzando il visino verso quello di suo padre.

Louis cerca di non inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi, quando il bambino finisce di parlare. Fa del suo meglio per non far trasparire dai lineamenti del viso la sorpresa che la domanda gli ha suscitato.

"Non credo che ad Harry piaccia il calcio, tesoro" prova a dire.

Ma Jackson è intelligente. Fin troppo, direbbe Louis. O, al massimo, è veramente testardo. Esattamente come lui, quindi non può proprio fargliene una colpa.

"Ma possiamo chiederglielo! Vero? Forse dice di sì" propone Jackson, tirando la mano del padre.

Inizia a correre e a trascinare Louis dietro di sé, che si incarta con i propri piedi e quasi cade addosso al figlio. Lo trattiene per un braccio per potergli rallentare l'avanzata verso Harry Styles e verso questo strano rapporto che non è per niente sicuro di poter o di sapere gestire.

"Ok, ok, fulmine. Rallenta" lo richiama. Si abbassa sulle caviglie per poter essere alla stessa altezza del figlio, e mentre gli aggiusta sulle spalle la leggera giacca di jeans che il bambino ha insistito per indossare, parla. "Che ne dici se continuiamo a camminare fino a Palazzo Pitti? Senza fretta, sono sicuro che Harry sarà ancora lì quando arriveremo e potrai chiedergli se vuole venire con noi. Va bene?"

Jackson annuisce. Apre le labbra in un sorriso tutto dentini e gli occhi brillano.

"'k, papà" dice "Che bello!" esulta, buttandosi tra le braccia di Louis.

Non è per niente bello, pensa Louis, il modo in cui Harry sta rifiutando l'invito di suo figlio.

"No" secco. Preciso. Doloroso, forse. Questa è la risposta di Harry alla domanda di Jackson. Non lo guarda neanche, prima di rispondere. Fissa semplicemente il proprio riflesso nello specchio e si aggiusta quell'enorme fiocco rosso che gli cade sul petto. Non indossa nessuna camicia, e il petto nudo costellato da tatuaggi potrebbe essere una piacevole distrazione, per Louis.

Potrebbe esserlo, se solo non fosse così arrabbiato per il modo in cui sta ignorando Jax e per come sembra totalmente indifferente alle sue parole.

Il bambino si avvicina alle gambe del modello. Stringe la stoffa dei pantaloni bianchi a vita alta tra le piccole mani e tira di poco verso di sé per potersi far guardare. Harry fa scorrere gli occhi verso il basso per fissarlo per qualche secondo, poi torna a guardare il suo riflesso. Si aggiusta i capelli, passandoci una mano in mezzo.

"Ti prego, Haz! Vieni a giocare con me e papà! Siamo bravi, lo giuro!" insiste.

Louis si avvicina per posargli le mani sulle spalle. Fa una leggera pressione per poterlo allontanare dal corpo del modello, che continua ad ignorarlo. Il cuore di Louis si stringe in una morsa dolorosa che non è pronto a sopportare. La rabbia prende per qualche secondo il sopravvento sul suo corpo. Evidentemente, Harry non ha capito niente della conversazione che hanno avuto.

Oppure, ma questo non può ancora dirlo, ha capito anche troppo.

"Dai, Jax. Andiamo, ad Harry non piace il calcio, visto? Andremo noi due e vinceremo contro tutti!" lo rassicura, sorridendo. Si abbassa per poterlo prendere tra le braccia e sollevarlo da terra.

Il bambino allaccia le gambe alla sua vita e poggia un braccio sulle sue spalle. Con l'altro si sporge verso Harry, comunque. E Louis ha la tentazione di allontanarlo il più possibile. Di spingerlo il più lontano possibile da quell'uomo che sembra così insensibile.

"Haz" lo richiama il bambino. Harry non si volta, i suoi stessi occhi verdi lo fissano dallo specchio "Mi dispiace se non vuoi giocare con noi a calcio, anche se non ti piace, perché è veramente divertente! Possiamo comunque giocare a scarabeo domani sera? Come abbiamo fatto l'altro giorno? Per favore?" La voce di Jackson è tranquilla, sorride appena mentre parla, anche se le sopracciglia sono leggermente aggrottate.

Louis stringe la presa sul suo corpo, cercando di tenere insieme non solo i pezzi del suo cuore nel vedere quanto Jackson voglia la presenza del modello al suo fianco, ma anche la felicità di suo figlio.

È difficile.

Lo è ancora di più quando Harry decide di non rispondere. Lo è quando stringe Jackson contro al suo petto e lo consola sul fatto che sicuramente Harry farà con lui una partita a Scarabeo, domani sera. Sicuramente lo farà.

Louis lo spera. Così come spera che invece il modello stia il più lontano possibile da suo figlio. Così come spera di non avergli dato quella fiducia, qualche sera prima.

Spera tante cose, mentre si dirige verso il set lasciandosi alle spalle i camerini. Spera che la delusione sul viso di Jackson sia un ricordo lontano, tra qualche minuto. Spera che l'indifferenza sul viso di Harry non sia permanente come invece si aspetta che sia. Spera che il suo cuore non faccia così male ogni qualvolta Harry lo deluderà, perché sa che lo farà.

Si appoggia contro Zayn, quando giunge al centro della sala dove faranno le foto. Non dice niente e il suo migliore amico si limita a stringergli le braccia attorno alla vita e spingere in un abbraccio sia lui che Jackson.

Louis a volte pensa a quanto sarebbe stato facile per lui e Zayn innamorarsi, quanto sarebbe stato facile creare una storia perfetta, l'amore più bello del mondo. Una famiglia felice.

Eppure non è successo. Non è successo quando poteva succedere e allora forse il destino ha in serbo davvero una sorpresa grande per entrambi.

Nel frattempo, mentre tutti e due aspettano l'amore della vita, si crogiolano uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Si nutrono di quest'altro amore, che è presenza, calore, familiarità. Che è tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno e che potrebbe bastargli per tutta la vita.

Si sarebbero potuti innamorare anni fa. Eppure non è successo.

A volte, c'è da dirlo, semplicemente non ti innamori della persona che sarebbe quella più facile per te.

Louis è distante, ora. È tra le braccia del suo migliore amico, in silenzio. Non può vedere il modo in cui il corpo di Harry si chiude su se stesso, contro quello specchio. Non può sentire il respiro affannato e non può vedere come le nocche diventano bianche mentre stringe il bordo del tavolo che ha davanti.

Non lo può neanche immaginare.

E forse è meglio così.

Per Harry sarebbe insopportabile farsi vedere come angelo caduto. Per un momento, terreno.

-

"Harry, metti il braccio destro dietro allo schienale del divanetto e l'altro tra le gambe aperte. E –" lo blocca quando lo vede prendere fiato per parlare "Non fare battute non richieste" dice.

Scatta una foto quando Harry inclina leggermente la testa verso destra e lo guarda con un'espressione canzonatoria e divertita sul viso.

Quindi, a quanto pare, per avere delle espressioni reali su quel bel viso deve distrarlo provocandolo. È più faticoso di quanto sia pensabile, a volte. Però la soddisfazione che prova quando butta un occhio all'anteprima della fotografia gli scalda il cuore con il calore di una gioia difficile da eguagliare. La si prova solo quando il frutto del duro lavoro viene ripagato.

"Non stavo dicendo niente. A meno che tu non voglia che lo faccia" risponde il modello, portandosi una mano piena di anelli vicino alla bocca. Si prende il labbro inferiore tra le dita e lo tira appena, facendo deglutire Louis, che ringrazia di avere la macchina fotografica a coprirgli il viso.

"Non voglio che tu faccia niente in più rispetto a quello che ti sto dicendo di fare. Possibilmente con la bocca chiusa" prova a zittirlo. In risposta riceve uno sguardo malizioso che prontamente immortala in uno scatto.

"Questo è quel genere di cose che direbbe qualcuno in una situazione decisamente diversa"

Louis fa schioccare la lingua contro al palato, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Ed eccola, la battuta che ti ho chiesto di non fare" sottolinea.

"Non mi piacciono troppo gli ordini" risponde Harry, e Louis deve davvero trattenersi dal pensare che questa frase, detta in questo momento, implica un contesto sicuramente diverso.

Spera, nel profondo, che Harry non stia dicendo completamente la verità.

"Farai bene ad abituartici"

"Intendi dire che tendi a dominare, a letto?" domanda il modello. Abbandona la posizione che Louis gli ha imposto per potersi sporgere in avanti e poggiare i gomiti nudi sopra alle ginocchia. L'enorme fiocco che ha legato al collo si accartoccia tra il suo busto piegato e le braccia. Louis sa che questa foto sarà totalmente inutile al fine della campagna pubblicitaria. Eppure c'è qualcosa nello sguardo profondo che Harry gli sta rivolgendo che lo cattura, e non può fare altro che scattare due fotografie di seguito. Sa già che le custodirà in quella vecchia scatola sul fondo del suo armadio, dove tiene tutti gli scatti che vengono scartati ma che a lui trasmettono fin troppe cose per poter buttare via la copia fisica.

"Intendo dire che siamo sul posto di lavoro, e qui devi fare quello che ti dico io"

Harry gira il viso verso Zayn, in piedi appoggiato contro il muro della stanza in cui hanno deciso di scattare. Ha le braccia incrociate al petto e li ha guardati per tutto il tempo, trattenendo un sorriso su quella bocca perfetta.

"Zayn, tesoro, è così anche sotto le coperte? Tutto autorevole e impassibile?" gli chiede.

Il ragazzo inarca un sopracciglio scuro, senza scomporsi.

"Per quale diavolo di motivo lo chiedi a me?"

"Perché sono molto sicuro che tu lo sappia, per esperienza. Scommetto che nel sesso è quello che si fa dominare e ubbidisce come il bravo ragazzo che è" sorride Harry, lanciando un'occhiata di sbieco al fotografo.

"Prova a domandare alla metà dei tuoi colleghi, probabilmente sapranno risponderti meglio di me" risponde invece Zayn.

Louis ha la tentazione di abbassare la macchina fotografica e tirare un pugno al suo migliore amico, ma l'espressione sul viso di Harry è troppo vera per non essere catturata e tenuta per sempre. Anche se fosse solo nella scatola nel suo armadio.

"Chi sono, questi miei colleghi?"

Harry è curioso. E carismatico. E chiunque gli direbbe qualsiasi cosa. Louis odia il modo in cui sembra aver preso a cuore la sua vita sessuale.

"Zayn, tu non dovevi partire per lavoro? Qualcosa in Antartide sarebbe perfetto al momento" sibila Louis, lanciando uno sguardo al suo migliore amico. E se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, l'altro sarebbe già morto.

"No, niente del genere. Devo ricordarti che sono qui perché mi hai convinto a fare questa campagna con Gucci?" gli sorride.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, lasciando che la macchina fotografica gli cada sul petto e "Chissà che avevo in mente, in quel momento" dice.

"Avevi in mente la mia presenza per tutto questo tempo vicino a te. Un sogno"

"Direi più un incubo"

"Ooh, che carini" dice Harry, attirando gli sguardi di entrambi su di sé. "Ma parlando di cose importanti, chi sono questi modelli con cui hai fatto sesso?" insiste.

A quanto pare, è una questione personale adesso.

"Perché ti importa tanto?"

"Perché non ho mai sentito girare voci su di te, Tomlinson. O, almeno, non questo genere di voci. Il che vuol dire o che sei davvero tragico nel sesso e nessuno ne parla per non ricordare questa tragica esperienza, o sei facilmente dimenticabile"

Louis alza così tanto gli occhi al cielo che sente potrebbero staccarglisi. Sua nonna glielo dice sempre che a forza di fare quel gesto prima o poi gli cadranno. Al momento, Louis desidera che a cadergli siano le orecchie, così da non sentir più parlare Harry Styles.

"Non lo so" interviene Zayn "Ho sentito cose abbastanza memorabili su di lui"

Louis si gira a guardarlo, inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Che cazzo stai dicendo?"

"La verità, Lou. Sanno che siamo amici e non vedono l'ora di dirmi che bella nottata gli hai fatto passare" risponde il ragazzo, alzando le spalle. Sembra non curante e un po' dispiaciuto, ma Louis lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che sta giocando con lui.

Lo odia.

Quanto stava bene quando era sperso in Indonesia? Troppo. Rimpiange di avergli detto che gli è mancato.

"Voglio i nomi" interviene di nuovo Harry, intrecciando le mani l'una con l'altra. I capelli ricci gli cadono ai lati della fronte scoprendo gli occhi verdi e Louis violenta le sue mani affinché non si muovano. Non può scattargli un'altra foto. Non è il momento.

"No" risponde, nello stesso memento in cui Zayn inizia a parlare di un certo loro collega, uno che Louis sa ha sempre avuto un certo interesse per lui. Non fa nomi ma il fotografo sa a chi si riferisce. Ricorda la notte che hanno passato insieme, qualche anno prima, e il modo in cui non è stato carino andarsene dalla stanza mentre lui era sotto la doccia e non rispondere ai suoi messaggi per i due mesi successivi. Crede ce l'abbia ancora con lui, comunque. Quando si incontrano a certi eventi a cui Louis, suo malgrado, è obbligato ad andare, lo saluta con un secco cenno del capo e poi passa la serata a fissarlo in cagnesco da lontano.

Si preme due dita sulle tempie per non iniziare ad urlare contro Zayn, che ancora sta parlando, quando Harry interrompe l'amico.

"Voglio i nomi, Zayn caro. Voglio sapere se ho ragione io e se Louis sta mentendo sulle sue attitudini nel sesso"

"C'è anche quest'altro collega. So che lo conosci bene, Harry! Avete lavorato insieme e –"

Loui sospira, prima di parlare sopra al suo migliore amico.

"Bene, volete che vi lasci soli così potete intrecciarvi i capelli e parlare di ragazzi? Qui sto cercando di lavorare e sarebbe gradito che vi impegnaste nel vostro posare davanti alla mia fotocamera invece di spettegolare come due vecchie comare sulle mie scopate" sbotta.

Zayn lo guarda per qualche secondo in silenzio, mentre Harry borbotta un "Rovini sempre il divertimento, Tomlinson". Louis decide di ignorarlo. Il suo livello di sopportazione nei confronti di Harry Styles è decisamente e drasticamente sceso, soprattutto dopo il modo in cui ha trattato Jackson quella mattina.

Zayn gli si avvicina a passi moderati. Gli stringe una spalla tra le dita e si avvicina al suo viso per baciargli la fronte. Louis si rilassa tra le sue mani e sospira.

"Scusa" sussurra.

L'amico scuote la testa, accennando un sorriso. "Scusami tu, era solo un modo per alleggerire la tensione e cercare di farti scattare qualche altra foto a Harry senza che lui sembrasse una statua di ghiaccio"

Louis annuisce, sospirando.

"Grazie"

"Figurati"

"La smettete di fare i fidanzatini? Sono ancora nella stanza" li richiama Harry, adesso appoggiato contro allo schienale del divano. Le braccia incrociate contro al petto e le gambe accavallate. Le labbra sono imbronciate nell'ombra di un'espressione infastidita. Ma Louis pensa sia solo la sua mente che gli sta giocando dei brutti scherzi.

Mentre Zayn ripete per l'ennesima volta che non sono fidanzati, facendogli anche notare quanto ci stia provando con Liam, Louis torna a prendere in mano la macchina fotografica e la porta davanti al viso.

Scatta velocemente una foto che più tardi rimpiangerà di aver scattato.

"Allunga il braccio destro e apri le gambe, Styles" dice, gelido.

"Te l'hanno mai detto?" domanda Harry, inclinando ancora la testa in quel movimento che fa sempre quando chiede qualcosa.

Louis corruga le sopracciglia.

"Cosa?"

"Di aprire le gambe"

Il fotografo si ritrova a sospirare, sfinito. La voglia di buttarsi a terra e fare le bizze, come raramente fa Jackson quando vuole farsi ascoltare, è tanta. Pensa se ci sia davvero bisogno di fare i capricci per farsi ascoltare da Harry, per farsi prendere in considerazione.

"Di solito sono colui che lo dice. E, per inciso, sto anche soddisfacendo ogni tua più torbida fantasia, dicendolo a te in questo momento. A quanto pare passi gran parte del tuo tempo a pensare a cosa mi piace nel sesso"

"Niente fantasie su di te, Tomlinson"

"Be', meglio così per te, Styles" sussurra, tornando a fotografarlo "Sia mai che speri in qualcosa che non si realizzerà mai".

-

Harry guarda la scena rimanendo appoggiato con una spalla contro allo stipite della porta. Sa che, all'interno della stanza, Louis e Jackson non si sono ancora accorti della sua presenza.

Il bambino è in piedi, di fronte al padre inginocchiato. Louis parla tenendogli le mani sulle spalle e Harry non capisce il cipiglio sulla sua fronte. Sa, però, che Louis è bello in questo momento.

Odia l'attrazione che prova nei suoi confronti.

Ci sta combattendo da quando lo ha visto, onestamente. Non sa da dove proviene questa spinta che sente nei suoi confronti, eppure la percepisce attanagliargli le viscere e stringere fino a costringerlo a muoversi verso di lui.

Resiste, Harry.

È bravo a farlo da tutta la vita. E di certo non sarà un bell'uomo dagli occhi azzurri a farlo cadere in quella che sa essere solo una trappola degli umani. Lui non è umano. Lui non cede a questa cosa strana che brucia proprio lì, nel petto. Non cede alla passione, o almeno non a quella del cuore.

E sa – lo sa – che la passione che percepisce latente nei confronti di Louis potrebbe sfociare in qualcosa di più. Lo sa, da qualche parte dentro di sé. Non è una consapevolezza cosciente, eppure anche se ne è inconsciamente consapevole, la evita.

Non si rende conto che c'è una crepa in quel muro di indifferenza che lo accompagna da anni. Non si rende conto che un bambino di cinque anni gli ricorda troppo se stesso per potersi davvero tenero tenere lontano.

"Scusami amore" sente dire da Louis "Lo so che te lo avevo promesso, ma non dipende da me" si giustifica.

Harry inarca un sopracciglio. Ha indossato una camicia grigia e dei jeans chiari, dopo aver finito di scattare le foto per Gucci. È entrato nel camerino per recuperare la borsa, mentre Liam lo sta già aspettando all'uscita. Ha bisogno di andare in hotel e rilassarsi con un bel bagno e della buona musica. Percepisce già i muscoli distendersi con il piacevole calore dell'acqua calda a circondargli il corpo, mentre l'anima si distende grazie alle note che si disperdono nell'aria.

"Ma papà" protesta il bambino. Ha la fronte increspata dal disappunto, e Harry vorrebbe ridere guardandolo, "Avevi detto che saremmo andati!"

Louis abbassa di poco il viso, guardando a terra. Sospira contro il suo stesso petto, senza guardare negli occhi suo figlio e poi crolla seduto sul pavimento. Harry inclina la testa di lato per poter studiare la sua posizione, per cercare di capire cosa sta facendo, ma vedere quest'uomo così – triste lo rende in qualche strano modo triste a sua volta. Non l'ha mai provata una cosa simile. È sempre stato piacevolmente indifferente nei confronti delle stupide sensazioni umane altrui.

Sempre  
completamente  
disinteressato.

Ghiaccio compatto che non si scioglie.

Eppure adesso sente un leggero formicolio pizzicargli la pelle: un calore tenue che si insinua sotto la sua pelle e minaccia di far sciogliere quel ghiaccio.

Ma non se ne accorge, Harry.

Non se ne accorge perché è troppo preso a fissare quella scena. Sa che qualcosa sta succedendo, che probabilmente il suo mondo si sta capovolgendo. Che lui stesso finirà sottosopra in un vortice pericoloso che minerà la sua intera esistenza.

Ma.

E c'è un ma, adesso. Anche se Harry non lo sente arrivare.

Ma va bene così, forse. Ci sono cose, nella vita, che succedono perché devono succedere. C'è un perché specifico, un momento in cui _tac_ succede qualcosa e quel qualcosa deve succedere perché ti cambia la vita. Ti salva. Ti permettere di smetterla di condurre un'esistenza di privazioni autoimposte e ti dà la spinta giusta per iniziare davvero a vivere. Come non hai mai fatto prima. Come non sai fare. E devi reiniziare da capo, essere di nuovo bambino in un mondo d'adulti che sanno già come muoversi tra i loro sentimenti e quelli degli altri. Ma tu non lo sai fare e allora va bene, imparare di nuovo. Giovane inesperto uomo che deve alzarsi e fare il primo passo: il secondo sarà più facile.

Jackson si siede tra le gambe incrociate del padre. Appoggia il viso sul suo petto e adesso entrambi danno le spalle a Harry. Il modello vorrebbe scappare da lì, andare il più lontano possibile. Rifugiarsi nella sua bella macchina, accanto ad un logorroico e professionale Liam e allontanarsi da questi problemi che non sono i suoi.

Non lo sono.

Deve provare a ricordarselo. Perché se anche lo sono stati, ormai quel periodo della sua vita è passato da molto tempo.

Harry non è più quel bambino delle guance rosse e i boccoli color caramello. che tirava la tasca della giacca di suo padre per avere un po' di attenzione. Non è quel bambino che veniva scacciato e guardato con superiorità perché non era abbastanza.

"Posso fare qualcosa per farmi perdonare?" domanda Louis. Ha la voce bassa e si stringe suo figlio al petto.

Harry non capisce. Potrebbe semplicemente alzarsi e fare quello che ha promesso a Jackson. Perché non lo fa? Sarebbe così semplice. Almeno per lui, lo sarebbe. Ma non sono cose che lo riguardano. E dovrebbe andarsene di lì. Voltare le spalle a quella stanza e raggiungere la macchina che lo porterebbe un po' più vicino al suo bagno caldo e ai suoi dischi.

Eppure rimane lì. Con quei maledetti piedi incollati al pavimento. Sente ancora la presa del Colosso stringergli le caviglie e farlo rimanere lì. Immobile. Ma il Colosso è lontano adesso, giù per qualche chilometro fino a Pratolino. Troppo distante per esercitare ancora qualche tipo di potere su di lui.

Ma Harry è fermo.

Statua di pietra lui stesso, al cospetto di due comuni uomini e i loro drammi da terreni.

"Papà," Jackson lo richiama, dopo qualche secondo. Louis gli bacia la fronte e annuisce, per farlo parlare "Ma la mamma?"

Il respiro di Louis si blocca e Harry prova il malsano bisogno di attirare l'attenzione su di lui. Vuole farsi guarda per far tornare l'altro a respirare e spostare l'attenzione del bambino da sua madre a se stesso.

Vuole farlo davvero. Sta per aprire bocca e annunciarsi. Lì fermo, appoggiato contro quello stipite.

Eppure non lo fa. E se non lo fa è perché fondamentalmente Harry Styles è un egoista bastardo e vuole davvero sentire questa storia. La storia di come Louis delude suo figlio.

La stessa storia che lui stesso ha vissuto.

"Amore, stavamo parlando della partita di domani" prova a dire il fotografo. Ma Jackson alza le spalle piccole, incrociando le braccia sul petto in un gesto che a Harry ricorda così tanto Louis, anche se non dovrebbe.

Non dovrebbe ricordargli niente.

"Tanto hai detto che non possiamo andarci" borbotta il bambino "Anche se volevo. Quindi ti chiedo della mamma"

Louis inarca un sopracciglio, inclinando la testa per poter guardare suo figlio negli occhi.

"Cos'è? Una specie di vendetta? Mi dispiace se non possiamo andare alla partita con Giovanni e suo nipote, so che te l'avevo promesso, ma purtroppo Gucci ha organizzato una riunione e non posso mancare. Ho provato a dirglielo, ma non possono proprio spostarla. E dovrai venire con me perché anche Zayn e zia Lots saranno occupati con questa cosa"

Jackson sbuffa, un po' annoiato e un po' arrabbiato per i piani che sono stati scombussolati.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto andare a quella partita e giocare con il suo papà. Avrebbero fatto vedere a tutti quanto sono bravi e avrebbe potuto festeggiare con suo padre e magari anche farsi comprare un gelato. Ma a quanto pare è costretto ad una giornata, sì con il suo papà, ma non a giocare a calcio e a divertirsi.

"Almeno posso chiamare zio Niall domani quando siete tutti occupati?"

È in questo momento che Harry ritrova la voce e essa gli esce dal petto, sorprendendo tutti.

"Lo porto io alla partita, Louis" dice.

Le teste di Louis e Jackson sono veloci nel voltarsi verso di lui. Le espressioni sui loro volti sono ciò che di più lontano l'una dall'altra potrebbero essere. Le labbra di Louis sono premute l'una contro l'altra in una linea sottile e rigida, mentre quelle di Jackson sono aperte in un sorriso enorme, tanto che le guance sono bucate da due piccole fossette. Come due spille a tenergli su il sorriso.

Harry sa che se volesse, quelle due spille potrebbero tenere su anche il suo, di sorriso.

"No" risponde Louis. Nell'esatto modo in cui Harry ha risposto a Jackson qualche ora prima. Ma improvvisamente, per il modello è incomprensibile quel rifiuto. È stato gentile, no? Una brava persona. Si complimenta da solo, per essere la meravigliosa, altruistica persona che è.

Inarca un sopracciglio, comunque. L'aria di sfida è mitigata da un leggero risentimento che gli scivola sotto i lineamenti increspando la pelle.

"Sì. Posso accompagnarlo io, non ho molto da fare comunque" dice.

Jackson corre verso di lui con quelle gambe corte, finendo per abbracciargli le ginocchia quando si scontra con il corpo di Harry.

"Davvero, Haz? Mi porti tu?" domanda, guardando in alto, verso il viso del modello.

Harry rimane con le mani incrociate sul petto, accennando solo uno sguardo in basso verso il bambino per poi tornare a guardare Louis negli occhi.

"Certo. Non c'è problema"

"Oh" interviene Louis, alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandosi al ragazzo "Credo ce ne siano molti, invece" continua "Jax, tesoro, che ne dici di andare un po' da zio Zayn? Io e Harry dobbiamo parlare per qualche minuto. Quando torno di là possiamo andare a casa"

"'k" dice il bambino, strofinando il viso per qualche secondo contro la stoffa dei jeans di Harry "Dov'è lo zio?"

"Nella sala dove abbiamo fatto la foto" risponde Harry, senza perdere la sua posizione "Ci sta provando con Liam"

Jackson inclina la testa verso la spalla destra e Louis è sicuro che sia un gesto che ha imparato da Harry in questo breve periodo di osservazione. La cosa lo spaventa più di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere.

"Non ho capito, ma vado da lui così papà può sgridarti per qualcosa. Ha lo sguardo che usa quando lo faccio arrabbiare e mi deve fare un discorso da grandi" alza le spalle, Jackson, sorridendo improvvisamente quando si stacca dalle gambe del modello "Ci vediamo domani per la partita, Haz!"

"Non ho detto di sì" lo riprende Louis, secco.

"Lo so. Ma sai che lo farai, papà" dice, prima di correre fuori dalla porta.

Solo in quel momento Harry si stacca dallo stipite della porta e entra a tutti gli effetti nella stanza. Si muove con la solita, insopportabile, eleganza. Quelle maledette braccia ancora incrociate sullo stomaco tatuato. La farfalla che si intravede dai maledetti bottoni della camicia lasciati aperti.

Si muove sicuro e affascinante per la stanza, fino a raggiungere le casse bluetooth sopra alla scrivania. Collega il suo Ipod in silenzio e lascia partire una delle sue playlist preferite. Louis lo segue con lo sguardo per tutto il processo.

Il fatto è che per la stragrande maggioranza del tempo, Louis non riesce a capirlo. Non riesce a capire il perché dei suoi gesti, il perché di certi movimenti, la ragione dietro quegli sguardi più scuri degli altri. Eppure sa che delle ragioni ci sono. Sa che sono lì e potrebbe capirle se solo Harry non fosse così dannatamente bravo a nascondere qualsiasi cosa non sia il suo bel corpo e la sua impeccabile cultura.

"Quindi il problema ero io, per la partita di domani?" domanda Louis, nascondendo le mani all'interno delle tasche della tuta.

Lasciamole nascoste, certe emozioni.

Che le mani svelano sempre troppo, troppo di qualsiasi cosa.

Son maledette, quando credono di non esser guardate.

"Non credere di essere il centro del mondo, _Louis caro_ " risponde Harry, senza neanche guardarlo. Preferisce osservare le strade di Firenze dalla piccola finestra che si affaccia all'interno della città.

"Potrei dirti la stessa cosa, sai..."

"Lo so. Ma non lo farai" lo ferma "E sappiamo entrambi che non lo farai perché sono, effettivamente, il centro del mondo di molte persone"

" _Narcisista_ " sussurra Louis, tra i denti "Jackson non verrà con te alla partita, domani. Tra l'altro, anche tu sei atteso alla riunione con Gucci, sai"

Gli fissa la schiena, Louis, mentre parla. Non ha altro da guardare se non quelle spalle larghe e il modo in cui la camicia tende leggermente a causa dei muscoli.

"Verrà Liam, non è abbastanza? Mi riferirà tutto, è piuttosto competente nel suo lavoro" risponde il modello. Le mani sono incrociate dietro alla schiena, e la postura è talmente perfetta che Louis si chiede quanto debbano fargli male i muscoli per tenere sempre quella posizione contratta "Posso riuscire a guardare tuo figlio mentre tira calci ad un pallone"

Louis sospira, già consapevole di doversi immettere in una conversazione troppo faticosa per il livello di stanchezza che sente gravargli sulle spalle.

"Non si tratta di questo. Prima di tutto, dovresti giocare con lui. Poi, permetti se non mi fido a lasciare mio figlio con una persona che non conosco affatto?"

Harry volta il viso verso di lui, guardandolo per qualche secondo da sopra la spalla destra. Parla solo quando si gira di nuovo per guardare Firenze.

"Lasci spesso Jackson con Liam"

"È vero," ammette Louis, perché non può non farlo "ma è sempre per poco più di un'ora e con mia sorella sempre nei paraggi"

"Quindi in realtà non ti fidi di me" conclude Harry, la voce talmente impassibile da far rabbrividire Louis. Non è che gliene sta facendo una colpa. Glielo sta solo dicendo. Una constatazione come tante altre.

"Se la vuoi mettere in questi termini"

Rimangono in silenzio per qualche minuto e Louis valuta di andarsene e lasciarlo lì a fissare fuori dalla finestra. Il fatto che il petto gli faccia così male alla sola idea gli incolla i piedi al pavimento. Non ha via di scampo, e forse lo sa anche troppo bene.

Dopo qualche secondo ancora, Harry mormora qualcosa senza voltarsi.

"Cosa?" domanda Louis, sporgendosi di poco con il busto in avanti, pronto ad ascoltarlo.

"La canzone" risponde Harry, interrompendo l'intreccio delle sue stessa dita per poter indicare con un cenno della mano le casse a cui prima ha collegato il suo Ipod. " _Ma Nino non aver paura di sbagliare un calcio di rigore_ – _non è mica da questi particolari che si giudica un giocatore_ – _un giocatore lo vedi dal coraggio_ – _dall'altruismo e dalla fantasia_ " recita in italiano.

"Che significa?"

"Che non c'è d'avere paura di sbagliare un calcio di rigore"

Le sopracciglia di Louis si corrugano sulla fronte, mentre cerca di non pensare a quanto è bella la voce di Harry quando parla italiano.

"Stai scherzando" scandisce bene, con l'accento stretto del nord Inghilterra – di casa sua – che lo contraddistingue.

"No" risponde Harry "De Gregori la scrisse nell' '82 per raccontare la storia di un bambino che partecipa ad un provino per una squadra di calcio ed ha paura di fallire" racconta, mentre si volta verso il fotografo e fa qualche passo nella sua direzione.

Louis lo fissa in silenzio, mentre sente senza poter davvero ascoltare le parole della canzone in quella lingua così sconosciuta per lui.

Harry non perde l'occasione per poter parlare e dimostrare quanto sa. Sente la quiete della musica scivolargli sotto pelle e rilassargli l'anima come un balsamo lenitivo.

"Dice che non è da un rigore che si giudica un giocatore, ma dal coraggio, dall'altruismo e dalla fantasia"

"L'hai messa apposta questa canzone?" lo interrompe Louis, guardandolo con gli occhi azzurri leggermente più scuri del solito.

Harry scuote la testa, senza interrompere il contatto visivo. "Ho solo messo la riproduzione casuale" si giustifica. Poi, continua " _E chissà quanti ne hai visti e quanti ne vedrai_ – _di giocatori tristi che non hanno vinto mai_ – _ed hanno appeso le scarpe a qualche tipo di muro_ – _e adesso ridono dentro al bar_ – _e sono innamorati da dieci anni_ – _con una donna che non hanno amato mai_ "

Louis lo guarda e si chiede come sia possibile che quest'uomo sia reale. C'è qualcosa in lui che stona con tutto ciò che appare e che vuole essere. Eppure Louis sa che c'è: percepisce il suono sbagliato di uno strumento non accordato che spezza l'armonia della composizione.

Non chiede, però. Non è forse più facile ignorare e mettere a tacere la curiosità, piuttosto che correre il rischio di rimanere incastrati in qualcosa che non ti saresti mai aspettato?

La risposta è _no_ , ma Louis questo ancora non lo sa.

Non lo sa quanto è bastardo il destino, che se si mette in testa qualcosa c'è davvero poco da fare per fargli cambiare le carte in tavola. Il Gigante silenzioso lega fili invisibili attorno alle persone per legarle insieme per sempre.

"Pensi mai di lasciare la fotografia?" domanda Harry, sedendosi sulla sedia.

Louis rimane in piedi, vicino all'uscita. Pronto a scappare.

"No" risponde.

"Non ci hai proprio mai pensato?" insiste.

C'è un modo per dirgli che non conosce altro amore che quello per la fotografia? Oltre a Jackson, è esattamente l'unico amore che è capace di comprendere. Il primo, quello che non si abbandona mai.

"Una volta, quando cercavo ancora di capire come far conciliare questo lavoro con me e Jax"

Harry annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo verso il pavimento. Solo per qualche secondo. Solo per riordinare la mente.

"Parla di quello, la canzone. Dei giocatori che hanno smesso di giocare, hanno abbandonato il loro sogno e si solo accontentati di una vita che non gli va a genio"

Louis lo guarda. Scivola qualche passo indietro per potersi appoggiare con la schiena contro al muro. Tiene le mani nascoste nelle tasche della felpa che indossa.

Non distoglie gli occhi dal viso di Harry, cerca di insinuarsi sotto quello spesso strato opaco di protezione che il ragazzo si è messo addosso. Ma è così difficile farlo. Quasi impossibile. Andare laggiù, nel profondo fino a capire. Infattibile, letteralmente.

"Stiamo parlando ancora dei calciatori?" Domanda, per sicurezza.

Harry non risponde, per un po'. Poi alza solo gli angoli della bocca nella sterile riproduzione di un sorriso che un tempo forse è stato convincente.

O forse, adesso, Harry non ha voglia di essere convincente.

"Parliamo di tutto o niente, non è meraviglioso così?"

"No" sussurra Louis "Mi confonde"

Harry si alza, avvicinandosi alla porta e arrivando proprio a pochi passi da Louis. Si ferma vicino ai suoi piedi, davanti a lui e alla confusione che gli ha lasciato nel petto.

Louis vorrebbe alzare una mano e toccargli il viso, accertarsi che sia reale.

Ma non può farlo.

Che tenga ben nascoste quelle mani che tremano.

"A che ora vengo per prendere Jackson, domani?"

Louis si stacca di scatto dal muro alle sue spalle, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Harry –"

"Tuo figlio vuole andare a quella partita. Lascia che ce lo accompagni"

Il sospiro di Louis sa allo stesso tempo di arresa e di vittoria.

**-**

La partita con Jackson e _quel Giovanni_ è andata bene. Così direbbe Harry se gli venisse chiesto. Se lo chiedeste a Jackson, direbbe che non è andata poi così male, ma che con il suo papà sarebbe andata meglio. Giovanni, invece, direbbe che è andata _proprio di merda_.

Quello che era nato come un pomeriggio per riunire bambini e genitori su un campo da calcio, si era velocemente trasformato in un modo nel quale Harry Styles poteva – ancora – dimostrare quanto fosse perfetto. Purtroppo, il campetto d'erba sintetica non è una passerella e il modello era decisamente fuori dal suo ambiente naturale.

Ha capito che la corsa dietro ad un pallone non è proprio cosa fatta per lui, eppure ci ha provato. Più per dimostrare che riesce in tutto, piuttosto che per far divertire Jackson come invece gli aveva promesso. Il bambino, comunque, pare essersi davvero divertito dopo il suo terzo tiro sbagliato di fila e il rischio di una caduta davvero imbarazzante. Gli si è avvicinato correndo con le manine a coprirgli il sorriso furbetto apparso sulla sua bocca di bimbo, con l'ilarità tipica dei bambini e "Haz! Ma non ci hai mai giocato a calcio?" gli ha chiesto, e prima che Harry potesse rispondergli che dove è cresciuto lui non si inseguiva un pallone per divertimento, Jax ha continuato "Ti faccio vedere come si fa". Che poi Harry non ci sia riuscito lo stesso, è un altro discorso.

È stato bello, comunque, vedere quanto Jackson fosse felice di partecipare a questa partita. Ha dovuto sopportare di non essere bravo nel calcio, cosa che sapeva già, ma alla fine hanno vinto lo stesso. Di certo non grazie a lui.

Il bambino non sembrava neanche soffrire lo scoglio della diversità della lingua, con gli altri ragazzini. Ha trovato il modo di farsi capire e di capire gli altri, e Harry ha pensato che in fondo il linguaggio dei bambini è universale. Sono intelligenti, loro. E Jackson, forse, è più intelligente di tutti loro – per avere l'età che ha.

Nonostante le scarse capacità calcistiche (se fosse stato il protagonista di _La Leva Calcistica della Classe '68_ di certo quel provino lui non l'avrebbe passato, sarebbe stato uno di quei giocatori che De Gregori dice appendono le scarpe al muro e cercano di innamorarsi di altro, senza riuscirci) tutti si sono innamorati di lui. Come era scontato sarebbe successo. Qualche padre ha provato ad esser come lui, ad imitare la sua sicurezza. Qualche madre ha cercato di attirare la sua attenzione, guadagnandosi solo qualche occhiolino o un cenno della mano. La sua presenza su quel campo da calcio, comunque, ha suscitato subito scalpore. Non sa come, ma già alla fine del primo tempo c'erano molti fan attaccati alla rete che delimitava il campo, e Harry si è sentito subito a suo agio. Ecco che, improvvisamente, si è di nuovo elevato al cielo. Sopra tutto e sopra tutti. Acclamato, fotografato, voluto.

All'improvviso, di nuovo se stesso.

Pure in un campo da calcio, con delle scarpette comprate proprio quella mattina e dei pantaloncini e una maglietta che davvero non gli rendevano giustizia.

E un bambino da dover controllare.

Se ci pensa, non sa neanche come ci è finito, in quella situazione. Chissà che gli ha detto il cervello, il giorno prima.

In ogni caso, Jackson aveva fatto delle domande sulla gente che continuava a fotografarli. Gli aveva chiesto il perché, dato che non lo facevano come suo padre di solito lo fotografava. "Mi vogliono bene" ha risposto Harry. Jackson lo ha guardato per qualche secondo e "Sì. Papà dice sempre che si fotografa solo chi vogliamo tenere con noi per sempre" ed Harry è sembrato soddisfatto di quelle parole.

Di certo, lui, voleva rimanere per sempre nella storia.

Giovanni, d'altro canto, non è stato molto felice di avere così tanti spettatori a quella piccola partita di quartiere organizzata per passare del tempo in famiglia. Non ha di certo contenuto il suo malcontento, borbottando in un dialetto che Harry ha capito fin troppo bene.

Una volta vinta la partita, Harry ha preso Jackson per mano e si è diretto negli spogliatoi. Non prima di aver salutato con l'altra mano la folla che lo stava acclamando al di là della rete.

Jackson si è lavato da solo grazie a delle salviettine umidificate che Louis ha avuto l'accortezza di procurargli. Poi ha semplicemente aspettato che Harry finisse di farsi la doccia, seduto sulla panca degli spogliatoi con le gambe a dondolare per passare il tempo. Quando il modello è uscito, profumato e meraviglioso come sempre, Jackson si è alzato di slancio e gli è corso in contro "Grazie per avermi accompagnato e per aver giocato con me" gli ha detto.

Harry non sa come si è sentito, nel sentirsi ringraziare, ma il petto gli si è scaldato per qualche secondo. Ed è stato bello.

Ha, in ogni caso, ignorato la sensazione.

Sono andati agli Uffizi, poi, perché Harry aveva bisogno in qualche modo di purificarsi l'anima, dopo aver sudato dietro ad un pallone da calcio. Con una chiamata fatta da Liam e qualche borbottio per niente trattenuto, è riuscito a far chiudere la Galleria per lasciare che lui e Jackson potessero vagare indisturbati.

Una mossa un po' azzardata, ma non gli dispiace.

Hanno camminato uno accanto all'altro per ogni corridoio, sono entrati in ogni stanza e hanno guardato ogni opera esposta. Harry ha tenuto la manina di Jackson tra la sua, parlando con voce morbida e spiegando ciò che per anni ha studiato durante le sue lezioni private di storia dell'arte. Se c'è una cosa per cui deve ringraziare suo padre, sicuramente è per questo. L'educazione scolastica che gli ha imposto, benché rigida.

I loro passi hanno rimbombato per tutta la galleria, lasciandosi dietro l'eco nascosto di un'amicizia un po' strana. Di un rapporto inaspettato. Di un legame che si forma proprio dalle impronte lasciate su quel cammino, dall'intreccio di due storie diverse, di due tempi diversi.

Eppure forse è proprio ciò che serve a Harry.

Anche se ancora non se ne rende conto.  
Anche se ancora non lo sa.

E adesso sono seduti proprio accanto all'entrata della Galleria degli Uffizi, fianco contro fianco. Harry si passa una mano piena di anelli tra i capelli, mentre Jackson racconta di quando zio Niall lo ha aiutato a leggere un capitolo della sua favola preferita per la prima volta. Inconsciamente Harry si domanda se qualcuno abbia mai fatto una cosa del genere per lui.

La risposta, chiaramente, è no.

Ma invece di sentirsi geloso per qualcosa che questo bambino ha e che invece lui non ha avuto, si sente stranamente grato per il fatto che Jackson abbia così accanto così tante persone che gli vogliono bene e si prendono cura di lui.

Eppure, la conversazione tra Louis e Ashley che Harry ha origliato alla festa non gli abbandona la mente. Quello che pensa di aver capito gli tormenta il petto.

Ma non sono sensazioni che è interessato ad approfondire, al momento.

Ha mandato un messaggio a Louis, pochi minuti prima, informandolo del luogo dove si trovavano. Il fotografo non ha ancora risposto, comunque, e al modello non pesa passare qualche altro attimo ad ascoltare la vocina eccitata e concitata di Jackson che gli racconta aneddoti di cui non ha mai chiesto.

Si assicura di fargli sapere che lo sta ascoltando con brevi cenni della testa e uno sguardo concentrato.

Louis, a qualche metro di distanza da loro, li guarda con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni della tuta e uno sguardo confuso.

Onestamente, si sarebbe aspettato di dover andar a riprendere Jackson per salvarlo dall'immaturità di Harry. Si era immaginato suo figlio in lacrime per i modi burberi del modello e una nottata a coccolarlo per cercare di aggiustare quel cuore innocente che si fida troppo presto delle persone.

Eppure, forse suo figlio ci ha – di nuovo – visto più lungo di lui.

Harry sta pazientemente ascoltando qualsiasi cosa Jackson stia dicendo. Annuisce e risponde quando crede sia opportuno farlo. Gesticola con le grandi mani e guarda il bambino con l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra rosse.

Per la prima volta da quando Louis lo ha incontrato, Harry sembra umano. Sembra così tanto terreno da intenerirgli il cuore e volerlo toccare per assicurarsi che stia bene. Che non venga ferito dal mondo.

Sembra così – esposto che Louis ha il terrore possa spezzarsi.

Eppure è bello da vedere. Il modo in cui Harry sembra essere totalmente a suo agio con Jackson lo sconvolge e allo stesso tempo lo rassicura.

In fondo, forse, Harry non è così insopportabile e egoista come vuole far credere. Ha appena passato un'intera giornata con suo figlio, vorrà pur dire qualcosa, no?

Vede Jackson arrampicarsi sulle gambe di Harry, sedersi sul suo ventre e portare le manine tra i ricci del modello. Gli si stringe il cuore quando vede suo figlio inizia ad intrecciare le ciocche dei suoi capelli proprio come sua zia Lottie gli ha insegnato a fare. Harry ride sotto le attenzioni di Jackson e Louis decide di aspettare prima di farsi vedere.

Si appoggia contro un lampione, guardando la scena in silenzio.

Solo dopo qualche altro minuto, si fa avanti a piccoli passi. Quando Jackson lo nota, salta dalle gambe di Harry per correre in contro a suo padre. Louis si abbassa di poco per poterlo prendere tra le braccia e sollevarlo verso il cielo.

"Ciao, pulce" lo saluta, baciandogli una guancia.

"Papà!" lo abbraccia Jackson, ridendo "Mi sono divertito tanto oggi" lo informa.

Louis sorride.

"Sono felice, tesoro. Come è andata la partita?"

Harry si è avvicinato a passi lenti, lasciando le labbra incurvate dall'ombra del sorriso che fino a poco prima gli ha tirato le guance.

"Abbiamo vinto, naturalmente" risponde, al posto del bambino. Jackson annuisce, allungando una mano verso i ricci del modello.

Louis potrebbe o non potrebbe capire questa strana fissazione.

"Harry" lo saluta educato, Louis. "Grazie per aver tenuto Jackson con te, oggi" dice.

Harry fa un cenno con la mano, inclinando la testa di lato.

"Nessun problema. È stato molto divertente, vero Jax?"

"Sì! Haz non sa fare a giocare a calcio e mi ha fatto ridere un sacco! Poi mi ha raccontato di tutti i quadri che ci sono là dentro" indica l'edificio alle loro spalle "Ed è stato bello. Gli ho anche intrecciato i capelli"

Louis guarda Harry, i ricci attorcigliati in quelle che dovrebbero essere delle trecce fini ma che assomigliano più rasta venuti male. Eppure Harry non fa segno di scioglierseli. Anzi, si prende quello strano intreccio tra le dita e annuisce verso Jackson "Belli, davvero. Li porterò così più spesso"

Il bambino sorride, battendo le mani in segno di esultanza.

"Io vado" dice Harry, indicando la strada. Allunga una mano per scompigliare i capelli biondi di Jackson.

È quando volta le spalle che Louis scatta in avanti, all'improvviso.

"Harry!" lo chiama.

Il modello si volta indietro, senza girarsi completamente. Pronto a scappare.

È stata una giornata complicata, e adesso sente la pesantezza gravargli sulle spalle.

"Sì?"

Louis deglutisce abbassando di poco gli occhi per poi rialzarli verso il viso dell'altro ragazzo.

"Lascia che ti accompagni" propone.

Ma Harry scuote la testa.

"No, Louis. Va bene così" dice.

Louis inarca le sopracciglia, confuso.

"Sei stato gentile. Devo sdebitarmi in qualche modo"

"Non l'ho fatto per te" chiarisce Harry, serio "L'ho fatto per Jackson"

Louis annuisce. Stringe suo figlio al petto e si morde il labbro, prima di parlare di nuovo.

"Sto organizzando una cena con Liam e Zayn. Vieni anche tu"

Harry lo guarda per qualche secondo. Non lascia che nessuna emozioni gli passi sul volto, non accenna a dire niente.

Semplicemente gli volta le spalle e si allontana.

E allora Louis prende la strada opposta.

Forse è una bella metafora, vederli allontanarsi in direzioni totalmente opposte.

-

Quando Niall arriva a Firenze il sole splende alto nel cielo e il chiacchiericcio concitato dei turisti primaverili per le strade del centro fa da sfondo al suo ingresso nella città.

Sente l'aria più calda rispetto a quella londinese scaldargli il viso.

Il borsone che tiene sulle spalle pesa leggermente, facendolo incurvare verso destra per bilanciare il peso.

È stata una decisione all'ultimo minuto, ed è una cosa strana per Niall. Ne ha parlato brevemente al telefono con Zayn, chiedendogli se sarebbe davvero dovuto partire come suggerito da Louis. Se così facendo avrebbe davvero ritrovato la sua ispirazione perduta.

"Non sono bravo con queste cose, Nì. Ma Louis dice che l'ispirazione si trova sempre uscendo dai nostri schemi. Vieni qua, che se anche non riesci a scrivere, almeno sei con noi"

E allora lo ha convinto.

Non che sia davvero una persona difficile da convincere. Tende a fare, bene o male, tutto quello che gli viene detto. Soprattutto se a suggerirlo sono i suoi migliori amici. Si fida di loro e se deve uscire dai propri schemi, di certo può farlo solo seguendo il consiglio di persone che sa gli vogliono bene.

In passato questo è stato un problema. Dare la sua fiducia a qualcuno che non la meritava affatto lo ha portato in posti che non vuole ricordare. Ma da quando Zayn e Louis sono entrati nella sua vita è stato facile sedersi e chiedere consiglio, ascoltare le loro parole e vedere la vita al di fuori dei suoi libri per sperimentarla nella realtà.

Quindi freme leggermente quando uscendo dalla stazione di Santa Maria Novella, viene investito dal calore sconosciuto di una città che non ha mai vissuto. Alza titubante una mano per fermare un taxi. Sospira guardando fuori dal finestrino il paesaggio che gli scorre a fianco.

L'autista si ferma cinque minuti più tardi, indicandogli il luogo dove dovrebbe andare.

"A piedi" gli dice, in un inglese un po' arrancato "Non ci posso andare fin là con la macchina. A piedi" continua.

Niall annuisce. Sorride e paga.

Firenze è frenetica davanti a lui. Il taxi bianco dietro di lui aspetta di potersi immettere di nuovo nella strada e Niall ha il borsone marrone tra i piedi. Si ferma per qualche secondo ad ammirare ciò che lo circonda. Quest'architettura così diversa da quella a cui è abituato. Questa solarità inebriante, la felicità della gente, le risa che rimbombano tra le mura delle case e gli tornano contro, esaltandolo.

Palazzo Pitti si erge, immenso, davanti a sé. Il piazzale è pieno di turisti seduti a prendere il sole e a fumare. Il chiacchiericcio è confortante e avvolgente. Sa che il Palazzo è chiuso per permettere a Louis e a Gucci di realizzare parte delle shooting, ed è per questo che quando si avvicina all'entrata comunica alla guardia il suo nome. Zayn lo ha anticipatamente informato del suo arrivo, spera. L'uomo annuisce e Niall lascia che gli controlli il contenuto del borsone, che affondi le mani al suo interno e incasini i suoi vestiti per assicurarsi che possa entrare. Niall cerca di trattenersi, vedendo le mani dell'uomo incasinare l'ordine perfetto della sua borsa. Non dice niente. Sorride educato e picchietta a ritmo di tre battute e una pausa le dita contro la propria coscia.

Respira.

Poi passa.

"Vai pure. In fondo sulla destra, la prima entrata e poi di nuovo in fondo a destra" dice l'uomo.

Niall annuisce, ringrazia con un sorriso caloroso e si allontana. Appena volta l'angolo, come la guardia gli ha indicato, si ferma per sistemare attentamente gli abiti dentro al borsone.

Sospira soddisfatto, quando ha finito, e lo prende di nuovo in spalla per dirigersi verso i suoi migliori amici.

Più si avvicina, più sente distintamente la voce di Louis urlare indicazioni e incoraggiamenti. Gli viene da ridere quando il suo amico urla un'imprecazione nei confronti di Harry e davvero – davvero – non vede l'ora di conoscere l'uomo che ha il potere di esaurire così tanto Louis. Non è mai successo.

"Harry, sul serio" sente dire da Louis, quando Niall giunge finalmente sulla porta della stanza "Ammorbidisci quell'espressione che sembra ti abbiano appena ucciso il cane"

Niall trattiene una risata, mentre Harry alza gli occhi al cielo e avvolge un braccio attorno alle spalle di Zayn, seduto sulle sue gambe.

"Sono più tipo da gatti"

"Come se mi importasse"

Niall sente scattare la macchina fotografica nell'esatto momento in cui i lineamenti di Harry si distendono in un'espressione divertita e sarcastica. Il suo migliore amico è un genio, ma non che avesse dubbi a riguardo.

Zayn ride nascondendo il viso contro il petto di Harry, poi alza lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrano quelli azzurri di Niall. Le labbra si aprono in un sorriso luminoso, mentre Harry segue il suo stesso sguardo e corruga le sopracciglia. Louis guarda entrambi confuso.

"Cosa avete visto per fare quelle espressioni?" domanda. Ma prima che possa voltarsi è Harry a rispondere, toccandosi i capelli.

"Un po' di pubblico non mi è mai dispiaciuto, ma credevo che fossero incontri riservati, i nostri"

Louis passa la macchina fotografica a Mathias, posando poi le mani sui fianchi e guardando i due ragazzi davanti a lui.

"Di cosa stai parlando?"

Niall fa un passo avanti nella stanza. Lascia che il borsone cada a terra e distende le labbra in un sorriso. Le guance rosse dalla gioia.

"Quello che Harry sta cercando di dirti," inizia, attirando l'attenzione di Louis su di sé mentre lo guarda con occhi spalancati "Che ti ho fatto una sorpresa?"

Non fa neanche in tempo ad aprire le braccia che Louis gli è addosso. Lo stringe dondolando a destra e sinistra, mentre affonda una mano nei capelli castani dell'amico per scompigliarli. Jackson gli arriva contro pochi secondi dopo urlando uno "Zio Niaaaaaaaaall" che rimbomba tra tutte le pareti.

Niall li abbraccia entrambi, beandosi del calore di quei corpi conosciuti e familiari. Una volta che Louis si stacca da lui, Niall si abbassa per poter prendere in braccio il bambino.

"Ehi mostriciattolo" lo saluta, baciandogli una guancia "Sai che mi sei mancato tantissimo?"

Il sorriso di Jackson potrebbe illuminare tutta Firenze.

"Tanto tanto?"

"Tantissimo" ripete Niall, mettendolo di nuovo a terra.

"Cosa ci fai qua?" chiede Louis, invece. Una mano posata sulla spalla dell'amico a stringere la sua pelle, come a volersi assicurare che sia reale. Che ci sia davvero.

Il fatto è che adesso si sente a casa. Con Zayn e Niall vicino a lui e Jackson, è in famiglia. E Lottie li guarda sorridente dall'altro lato della stanza e – sì, è proprio _casa_.

"Forse hai ragione, sai? Cambiare aria potrebbe farmi bene"

Louis annuisce, gli occhi luminosi.

"Sì, sì. Ti farà sicuramente bene, Nialler. Ci siamo noi, no?"

E mentre Niall sorride, Harry si alza dal divano e si avvicina con passi moderati. È di nuovo lo stesso Harry ammaliante e assolutamente affascinante che Louis ha visto la prima volta che lo ha incontrato. O quello della festa. È lo stesso Harry che fa innamorare chiunque lo incontri.

E Louis, non volendo, si trova ad essere ammaliato dal modo in cui il ragazzo si avvicina, tende una mano a Niall e sorride accondiscendente quando stringe quella del suo amico tra le sue e la scuote leggermente, mantenendo il corpo inclinato verso il suo.

È – sbalorditivo il modo in cui faccia sembrare gesti così comuni come se fossero qualcosa di estremamente importante. Come se ti facesse un favore, stringendoti la mano, perché te lo sei meritato. Sei stato un bravo suddito e lui ti sta ripagando per la devozione che gli riservi.

Louis non sa se è più vicino allo sconcerto o alla nausea. E allo stesso tempo è così affascinato da esserne totalmente attratto.

"E' un piacere conoscerti, Niall. Jackson ha parlato così tanto di te che sono molto felice di incontrarti"

Gli occhi azzurri dello scrittore si illuminano, mentre butta un'occhiata al nipote "I suoi racconti sono sempre esagerati" risponde, con le guance rosse.

"No, il bambino è molto intelligente. Sono sicuro che ciò che mi ha raccontato corrisponda alla realtà" lo rassicura Harry, affabile.

Oggi è di buon umore, e Zayn lo nota scuotendo la testa. Il solito buon vecchio Styles.

"Cosa sono tutti questi complimenti, Styles?" chiede Louis, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Faccio sempre complimenti, Louis. Solo che non li faccio a te" risponde Harry, alzando un angolo della bocca.

E le risate rimbombano tra le mura di Palazzo Pitti. Ma né Louis né Harry ridono davvero.

Avere Niall vicino è una boccata d'aria fresca, per Louis. Vederlo sorridere e contagiarlo con la sua felicità lo aiuta ad affrontare meglio sia il lavoro che Harry Styles.

E anche Jackson è stato molto felice di avere lo zio intorno. Lo ha costretto a fare una partita con lo scarabeo che Harry gli ha regalato, ha parlato per ore di quanto gli fosse piaciuto quel regalo e di quanto non avesse visto l'ora di poterci giocare proprio con Niall.

Zayn è stato per mezz'ora accoccolato contro al fianco dell'amico, lasciando che il braccio del castano gli circondasse le spalle. Non si sono visti per così tanto tempo che il modello non ha fatto altro che stargli vicino per tutto il tempo.

Liam si è presentato con la solita gentilezza e quel sorriso affabile che lo contraddistingue. Ha spinto gli occhiali sul naso e gli ha stretto la mano, il fatto che Niall poi si sia slanciato verso di lui per abbracciarlo, caloroso, non ha stupito effettivamente nessuno se non Liam. Non se ne è comunque lamentato.

Hanno parlato per un po', tutti e cinque. Anche Lottie si è avvicinata per poter salutare l'amico, poi li ha di nuovo lasciati soli, congedandosi borbottando di un appuntamento in centro. Louis non vuole davvero saperlo.

Niall è rimasto fino alla fine della giornata, guardando come Louis fotografava Harry e Zayn e riprendeva entrambi quando finivano per distrarsi reciprocamente. Il fatto che entrambi siano molto – molto – competitivi e i migliori nel loro campo, al momento, ha fatto sì che rendessero lo shooting una competizione.

Harry ha vinto. Ma solo perché è stato più furbo dell'altro ragazzo.

**-**

Zayn chiude la telefonata con un gesto brusco. Ultimamente, parlare con Simon lo rende sempre molto nervoso e deluso. Non sa cosa sia cambiato, negli ultimi tempi, ma si sente come se il suo manager non facesse più il suo bene.

Non è quello che vuole, quello che sta avendo. Se si è sempre fatto scivolare addosso il modo in cui le telecamere lo dipingono, adesso crede che questa cosa possa essere sempre più controproducente, per lui. Non vuole più dare questa immagine di sé.

Immagine che, tra l'altro, poco lo rappresenta.

Essere associato a qualunque persona per un tornaconto personale sia suo che dell'altro, gli è sempre pesato. Ma adesso sente proprio quanto lo distrugga la possibilità che la gente lo veda davvero come colui che passa da una persona all'altra senza fermarsi un attimo.

Non perché ci sia qualcosa di male, ma perché – _questo non è lui_.

Non lo è mai stato.

Ha avuto storie di una notte, spesso si è lasciato andare alla passione ma quelle volte non sono neanche lontanamente paragonabili – numericamente – con quelle che invece sono apparse sui giornali e sui tabloid. Il fatto che Simon insista nel dire che questa è l'immagine giusta per lui, il difficile ragazzo tenebroso che non trova pace in quanto a uomini e donne lo ferisce.

È sempre stato una persona romantica. Il fatto è che ha sempre sognato una famiglia, qualcuno di cui innamorarsi e amare per sempre. E, se non per sempre, almeno finché sia possibile.

Gli dispiace vedere come tutto il resto del mondo invece lo vede per ciò che non è.

E Simon non vuole capirlo.

Si sente un burattino nelle mani di un burattinaio bastardo. Ed è come se quel burattinaio fosse suo padre: il disprezzo si fonde all'affetto e non c'è via d'uscita.

"Fanculo" borbotta contro al cellulare quando digita per l'ennesima volta il suo nome nella barra di ricerca e i risultati gli mostrano un se stesso affiancato da un'attrice di Hollywood. I titoli gli fanno salire la bile alla gola.

Il fatto che chiunque insinui una nascente relazione tra loro o anche solo una notte di passione lo fa stare male. Si sono incrociati durante un after party, si sono presentati grazie ad amici in comune e hanno fatto due chiacchiere di circostanza. Quando sono usciti, uno vicino all'altro, è stato solo per puro caso. Si sono salutati con un sorriso e un 'ciao' sussurrato, per poi separarsi una volta arrivati entrambi alle rispettive macchine. Una volta arrivato in hotel, Zayn aveva avviato una video chiamata con Louis e Jackson e si era mangiato una vaschetta di gelato sdraiato nel letto.

Questa era stata la sua nottata di passione.

Spegne con rabbia il cellulare e si passa le mani sul viso, gemendo frustrato. Si chiede quanto ancora riuscirà a gestire questa pressione e questa situazione, prima di uscire di testa.

"Nervoso?"

Scopre il viso solo quando quella domanda gli giunge alle orecchie. Guarda verso il ragazzo che è appena entrato nella stanza e si sforza di addolcire l'espressione. Non gli riesce.

"Non è niente" risponde.

Liam annuisce. La camicia bianca è infilata dentro ai pantaloni neri e le maniche sono arrotolate fino ai gomiti. I tatuaggi che dipingono la sua pelle distraggono Zayn per qualche secondo.

Il ragazzo fa qualche passo verso il modello, fino a sedersi al suo fianco sul divanetto di pelle rossa, all'interno del camerino. Incrocia i piedi e appoggia un gomito sopra al bracciolo del divano.

Guarda Zayn negli occhi e non dice niente. Solo il silenzio eppure – è confortante. Non è imbarazzante come sarebbe stato normale fosse. È rassicurante il modo in cui il suo sguardo lo avvolge e gli riscalda il corpo e l'anima.

"Posso farti una domanda?" chiede Zayn, passandosi una mano sul viso.

Come a volersi coprire, nascondere, per qualche secondo da uno sguardo che potrebbe leggerlo troppo a fondo.

"Certo" la voce di Liam è balsamo sulle ferite.

Zayn respirare profondamente, prima di parlare di nuovo.

"Come manager il tuo pensiero principale è la richiesta del tuo cliente?"

Liam lo guarda per qualche secondo, si sporge in avanti appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e cerca gli occhi dell'altro ragazzo.

"Dipende. Se la richiesta è fattibile, ovviamente sì. Ma l'obiettivo principale di un manager è che la carriera del suo cliente vada bene" spiega.

Zayn corruga le sopracciglia, interessato. Si sente perso proprio come un bambino in un labirinto e senza la presenza di un genitore con cui confortarsi. Odia sentirsi così.

"E se ciò che pensi sia meglio per fare andar bene la carriera di Harry, invece, si scontrasse con ciò che vuole lui e allo stesso tempo lo facesse stare male?"

Questa volta è Liam a guardarlo confuso.

"Harry ti ha detto questo?" Domanda, preoccupato.

Zayn si allunga verso di lui per prendere le sue mani tra le proprie. Cerca i suoi occhi preoccupati e abbozza un sorriso.

"No, no, Liam. Non stavo parlando direttamente di Harry. Era solo una metafora"

"Oh, okay. Scusa. Stiamo parlando di te?" si assicura "Non sono molto bravo a capire in questi casi"

Zayn sorride. E Liam non dovrebbe fargli così tanta tenerezza al momento, e invece vorrebbe solo avvicinarsi ancora di più e nascondersi al centro del suo ampio petto, senza avere contatti con il mondo esterno. Bozzolo al caldo e al sicuro tra quelle braccia.

"Sì, sì. Stiamo parlando di me" chiarisce, inarcando la bocca in un sorriso dolce.

"Okay. Problemi con Simon?"

Zayn sospira e stringe più forte le mani dell'altro tra le sue. Liam pare accorgersi solo in quel momento delle loro mani a contatto. Butta una veloce occhiata verso di esse, e poi guarda di nuovo Zayn in attesa di una risposta.

"Sì, o almeno credo. Mi sembra che non faccia per niente i miei interessi" spiega "Ogni volta che provo a parlargliene mi liquida o cambia argomento. Sta iniziando ad essere frustrante"

Liam inclina il viso di lato, verso la spalla destra.

"C'entra con il discorso che aveva fatto Louis, quel giorno?"

Zayn sa che si riferisce al giorno in cui lui è andato sul set la prima volta, quindi annuisce. Districa l'intreccio delle loro mani solo per passarle sul viso e poi tra i capelli, nervoso.

"Louis odia Simon" giustifica le parole del proprio migliore amico, sulla difensiva verso il proprio manager.

"Forse lo odia per le regioni giuste?" Prova a suggerire Liam. Vede lo sguardo di Zayn incupirsi per qualche secondo e allora è veloce a posargli una mano sulla coscia per confortarlo con il suo calore. "Scusa. Mi sono espresso davvero male, ci riprovo. Forse Louis ha delle ragioni valide per cui non sopporta molto Simon?"

Zayn alza le spalle, facendosi piccolo sotto lo sguardo dell'altro ragazzo.

"Conosco le ragioni di Louis. Voglio sapere cosa ne pensi tu, da suo collega"

Liam sospira, ritira la mano per poterla strofinare contro all'altra e – è agitato. Non gli piace mentire e di certo non gli piace Simon Cowell.

"E' sicuramente una persona molto importante nel nostro ambiente" decide di non sbilanciarsi, Liam.

Zayn corruga le sopracciglia scure, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Non è quello che ti ho chiesto, Lì"

L'altro ragazzo allora sospira, abbassando lo sguardo per qualche secondo. Cerca poi di nuovo le mani del modello e le stringe tra le sue, coprendole. Cerca le parole giuste da dire, il modo per farlo e per non lasciare che Zayn prenda ciò che dice nel modo sbagliato.

"Non è la mia persona preferita" inizia, leccandosi le labbra e cercando gli occhi dell'altro "Diciamo che quando ho avuto la possibilità di lavorare con lui, mi sono rifiutato" opta per la verità, perché non c'è verso che riesca a mentire a quegli occhi ambra che lo guardano persi.

"Perché?" Zayn è sinceramente curioso, e ha sul viso un'espressione molto simile a quella che fa Jackson quando vuole capire le cose ma sente che gli manca un pezzetto per poterlo fare.

"Non mi piace il modo in cui lavora. Il suo obiettivo finale sono i soldi, e non necessariamente quelli che farà guadagnare al suo cliente. Abbiamo decisamente due modi diversi di vedere la professione e lui non si fa scrupoli ad esporre il suo cliente se crede che questo possa far ricavare più soldi a lui, e non al cliente" spiega "Ma tu ci lavori da anni"

Ha gli occhi dolci, mentre parla, come se con uno sguardo volesse rassicurare l'altro mentre le parole invece lo fanno preoccupare.

Zayn lo apprezza, e gli viene voglia di baciare quelle labbra rosse per sentire più calore. Per sentire tutto il supporto che il ragazzo gli sta dando e gli sembra strano il fatto che si conosco da così poco tempo, quando invece si sente come se Liam in parte lo conoscesse da sempre.

Zayn corruga le sopracciglia scure, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"E se adesso non mi andasse più bene?" chiede.

Liam avvicina le loro mani intrecciate al viso e gli bacia le nocche.

Liam è una persona molto fisica con gli amici. Non si direbbe, dato il suo rapporto con Harry, ma in realtà tiene ad avere un contatto fisico con le persone a cui tiene. Tenerle vicine, fargli sentire che lui c'è. E per Zayn, anche se lo conosce da poco più che una decina di giorni, vuole esserci.

"Se pensi che il modo in cui lavora non vada più bene per te, diglielo. Potreste trovare una soluzione insieme"

Zayn sbuffa una risata, sarcastico.

"No, questa è decisamente una cosa che non possiamo fare perché Simon non mi ascolta"

Gli occhi di Liam si scuriscono, e improvvisamente stringe la presa sulle sue dita.

"Ci hai provato?"

"Ci ho appena discusso" risponde Zayn. Poi sospira, si lascia andare contro alla spalliera del divano, liberando le sue mani da quelle di Liam e dopo qualche secondo si alza di scatto.

Geme nel mezzo della stanza, strofinandosi le mani sul viso per scacciare lo stress. Cammina a passi grandi e pesanti per la stanza, sbuffando di tanto in tanto parole sconnesse e appartenenti ad un discorso solo con sé stesso. Poi si ferma, all'improvviso. Fissa Liam, ancora seduto sul divanetto e sorride.

"Diventa il mio nuovo manager" dice.

Liam per poco non si strozza con la sua stessa saliva. Cerca di ricomporsi con qualche colpetto di tosse e si alza in piedi, per poter raggiungere l'altro ragazzo.

"Zayn –" inizia. Ma l'altro non lo lascia finire. Si avvicina mettendogli le grandi mani tatuate sulle braccia e stringendo delicatamente la presa. Ha gli occhi luminosi e un sorriso sulle labbra. È così vicino a Liam che l'altro riesce distintamente a sentire il suo odore. Ed è così - Zayn, in tutto, da fargli girare la testa.

"No, ascoltami Liam ti prego." Lo implora, improvvisamente felice "Sarebbe perfetto, no? Cureresti la carriera di Harry e anche la mia. E io mi fido di te" dice.

Liam scuote la testa, guardandolo dispiaciuto.

"Non mi conosci, Zaynie"

"Ti conosco abbastanza perché tu possa chiamarmi Zaynie" e Liam tace, preso contropiede "Conoscevi Harry prima di essere preso a lavorare con lui?" domanda, insistente.

"No, ma ho sostenuto un colloquio di lavoro"

"Posso farti un colloquio adesso, se vuoi"

Liam fa un passo avanti, arriva quasi a toccare la punta delle scarpe di Zayn con le proprie. Cerca il suo sguardo limpido e speranzoso, lascia che una mano del ragazzo si sposti sulla sua spalla e lo stringe a sua volta.

"Non funziona così, Zayn. E lo sai. Sai chi è Simon e come lavora. Devi pensarci bene, ok? Sai quanto è potente" prova a farlo ragionare.

Zayn alza un angolo della bocca, caparbio.

"Ma io sono bello. E soprattutto, sono bravo" dice. Liam trattiene un sorriso intenerito.

"Lo sei. Sei entrambe le cose e se potessi ti aiuterei. Ma devi pensarci bene"

"Pensi che io sia bello?" domanda, divertito. Totalmente fuori contesto. Sorride spingendo la lingua tra i denti e questo è assolutamente il suo asso nella manica.

"Sai di esserlo" sbuffa Liam.

Zayn ride e si avvicina ancora di più. È ad un soffio dalle sue labbra e gli basterebbe così poco per raggiungerle. Vuole baciarlo dalla prima volta che lo ha visto, al seguito di Harry. Può dirsi decisamente disperato, ora.

"Sì" conferma Zayn, guardandolo negli occhi "Ma vale di più se me lo dici tu" tocca il suo petto, con una mano tatuata, mentre parla.

"Zayn –" lo ammonisce il ragazzo, inclinando di poco la testa di lato.

"Hai la brutta abitudine di non rispondere alle domande che ti faccio" lo provoca, la voce calda e bassa. Gli occhi di Liam si spostano per qualche secondo sulle sue labbra, poi tornano sui suoi occhi. Zayn sorride molto di più, adesso. "Pensi che io sia bello?" domanda, di nuovo.

"Sì" risponde Liam, allora. Sincero. Limpido. Trasparente.

Zayn è bello come l'oriente e il sole che tramonta all'orizzonte. È bello come la pioggia che bagna l'asfalto e quell'arcobaleno che si forma sulle pozzanghere grazie alla luce. È bello come l'ultima pagina di quel libro che hai divorato in una settimana e che leggi al buio, alla luce solo della lampada sul comodino, nel bel mezzo della notte. È bello come un sogno che ti allieta il sonno e ti lascia quella sensazione di felicità al risveglio.

"Anche tu lo sei, sai? Bellissimo. E voglio baciarti da troppo tempo" ammette Zayn. Solleva una mano per accarezzargli la guancia barbuta con le nocche. Sorride nel vedere le guance del ragazzo tingersi di rosso.

"Non puoi chiedermi di essere il tuo manager e poi dirmi che vorresti baciarmi" sussurra Liam, come se fosse un segreto solo tra di loro. Anche se sono in una stanza da soli. Anche se non può vederli nessuno.

"Oops?" domanda Zayn, innocente. Porta la lingua ad inumidirsi le labbra e segue lo sguardo di Liam che si abbassa sulla sua bocca.

Sa che può baciarlo nel momento in cui Liam alza di nuovo gli occhi nei suoi e sono lucidi di passione. Sposta una mano a toccargli i corti capelli dietro alla nuca e spinge delicatamente il viso di Liam verso al suo. Le loro labbra si scontrano con delicatezza e profonda necessità. Zayn non riesce a controllarsi quando preme il suo corpo completamente contro quello dell'altro ragazzo e fa combaciare i loro petti. Muove piano le labbra contro quelle di Liam, che dopo qualche secondo gli stringe le mani ai bordi della felpa di Zayn e se lo porta ancora più vicino. Come se fosse possibile. Come se non fossero già più vicini di quanto sia fattibile. Ad un passo dal fondersi l'uno con l'altro.

Si mordono le labbra e improvvisamente diventano voraci, affamati l'uno dell'altro. Si scontrano e si incontrano in un rituale tutto loro. Le mani di Zayn sulla nuca di Liam, a stringerlo e ad accarezzarlo. Quasi volesse toccargli i pensieri oltre che i capelli, come se volesse entrare anche nella sua testa e pregarlo di non allontanarsi, di rimanere così vicino a lui. Di continuare a baciarlo. Ma le mani di Liam lo tengono stretto, premuto contro di sé. Sembra non essere intenzionato a lasciarlo andare. Come se fosse anche sua, la necessità di baciarlo. Non lo lascia andare e, anzi, se lo tira contro quando fa qualche passo indietro per finire di nuovo seduto sul divanetto. Zayn crolla sopra, ride stupito e incredulo nel mezzo del bacio, trasformandolo in uno sconclusionato incontro di labbra che ritrova la giusta coordinazione quando le mani di Liam gli circondano il viso e lo bacia in modo più approfondito, affondando nella sua bocca e facendolo sistemare sulle sue gambe.

Si staccano per riprendere fiato solo quando respirare diventa una necessità. Zayn chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo e poggia la fronte contro quella di Liam. Stringe i capelli corti ai lati della testa e respira affannosamente, sempre a cavalcioni sulle gambe del ragazzo.

"Quindi, volevi baciarmi anche tu" dice, aprendo gli occhi.

Liam si sporge per catturare di nuovo le sue labbra.

"Sta' zitto" gli ordina, divertito.

"Sono sicuro che tu conosca un modo per farmici stare" risponde.

Gli occhi di Liam brillano di malizia. Stringe le mani sui fianchi di Zayn e si sporge per baciarlo di nuovo. Ancora. E ancora. E ancora. Non vuole fermarsi. Non sa fermarsi. Non sa quando è nata in lui questa necessità, quando ha capito che vorrebbe baciare la sua bocca per altre mille ore, per quanto più tempo può. Ma la passione gli brucia la pelle e non se la sa spiegare. Eppure c'è. Così come c'è il peso di Zayn sulle sue gambe, il petto premuto contro al suo, le sue mani tra i capelli e le labbra sulle sue.

Zayn sorride nel bacio, tira le ciocche dei capelli di Liam per fargli sollevare la testa, così da poter scendere con la bocca sul suo collo. Bacia, lambisce, morde, lecca la pelle cercando di placare la sete di lui che ha avuto per tutto questo tempo. Non si controlla e neanche vuole farlo quando passa la lingua sulla vena del collo di Liam. E quando l'altro ragazzo lascia andare un respiro più pesante, sorride sulla sua pelle mordendo il punto che poco prima ha lambito con la lingua.

"Zayn" geme Liam, la voce strozzata.

"Mh-mh"

Zayn non si stacca da lui, anzi. Muove il bacino contro al suo, cercando una frizione per poter provare sollievo e farlo provare anche all'altro. Torna a baciarlo su quella bocca rossa e gonfia. Si muove contro di lui e geme insieme a Liam, nella sua bocca, scambiandosi non solo baci ma anche sospiri.

Zayn gli prende il viso tra le mani. Gli bacia la bocca e poi strofina la punta del naso contro quella di Liam.

"Se vuoi che io mi fermi, dillo adesso" sussurra.

Liam corruga le sopracciglia. Stringe le dita sui fianchi del ragazzo, fino ad arrivare a imprimere le proprie impronte sulla pelle dell'altro.

"No" dice e basta, Liam.

" _No_ non fermarti? _No,_ fermati? _No_ cosa?"

"Perché sei così agitato?" Liam si sporge e gli prende il labbro inferiore tra i denti, facendolo gemere. Fa scivolare le mani sui glutei di Zayn ed entrambi gemono l'uno nella bocca dell'altro.

"Perché volevo baciarti. Adesso voglio scoparti" ammette il modello, guardandolo negli occhi.

"Mh, che romanticismo" scherza Liam, baciandolo ancora. È come se non riuscisse a smettere. La bellezza di Zayn e il calore del suo corpo lo attirano come le api sono attirate dal nettare. E Zayn non riesce a smettere di muovere il bacino contro quello di Liam, con lenti movimenti circolari. Lo fa impazzire. Fa impazzire entrambi e nessuno dei due riesce a fermarsi.

"Non sono portato per il romanticismo. Però posso dirti cosa vorrei farti, adesso" dice Zayn.

Liam inclina la testa di lato, si sporge per baciargli il collo, mordergli la mandibola proprio nel punto in cui si unisce all'orecchio.

"Dimmelo"

Zayn stringe le dita di una mano alla base del collo di Liam, tirandogli poco i capelli. Quel tanto che basta per potergli tirare indietro la testa e riprendere quel briciolo di lucidità di cui ha bisogno al momento. Fa scivolare l'altra mano sotto allo scollo della camicia bianca, tastando il suo petto. Poi afferra la stoffa tra le dita e la stringe.

"Voglio renderti debole, disperato per me. Inginocchiarmi tra le tue gambe aperte e prenderlo in bocca. Vuoi che lo faccia?" chiede. La voce calda è caramello fuso che scorre sotto alle vene di Liam. Gli fa tremare il basso ventre e sopprimere un gemito in gola.

Il manager deglutisce rumorosamente. Chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo e cerca di non perdere la testa.

Zayn glielo rende difficile, comunque.

Liam annuisce.

"Dillo" ordina Zayn.

"Sì, voglio"

Il sorriso che apre le labbra di Zayn è malizia e felicità. Muove per l'ultima volta i fianchi contro quelli di Liam e poi si alza. Rimane vicino a lui, in piedi tra le sue gambe e porta le mani a sbottonargli la camicia. Le labbra di Liam sono lucide di salive e rosse di baci, i capelli corti resi un disastro dalle mani feroci di Zayn. È già così – distrutto da far tremare le vene del modello. Sente l'eccitazione divampare dentro di sé, più forte di prima.

Si inginocchia tra le sue gambe quando ormai il petto è scoperto dal tessuto della camicia bianca. Non gliela sfila dalle braccia, la lascia semplicemente aperta per poterlo ammirare.

"Sei così bello" dice.

Porta le mani a sganciargli la cintura dei pantaloni e glieli abbassa fino a metà coscia. Sorride guardando in alto e Liam trattiene il fiato. Strozza un gemito mentre il petto si alza e si abbassa dall'eccitazione. Guarda Zayn, lì in basso, pronto a dargli piacere. Butta indietro la testa per non guardarlo, per non venire così. Senza neanche essere toccato.

Zayn si abbassa per poter baciare il membro di Liam da sopra i boxer neri che indossa. Bacia la punta già turgida e sorride quando sente il respiro di Liam spezzarsi. Il ragazzo porta le mani tra i suoi capelli. Non lo spinge, non lo forza, glieli accarezza però. E Zayn non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato che Liam fosse così reattivo al suo tocco. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato di volerlo assaggiare, prendere, baciare, di pensare prima di tutto al suo di piacere, rispetto al proprio.

Alza il viso di poco, tenendo comunque la bocca a contatto con la stoffa delle mutande di Liam. Abbozza un sorriso guardando la linea del mento sollevato del ragazzo dal basso. Allunga una mano per poter stringere il braccio di Liam e richiamare la sua attenzione.

"Puoi guardarmi?" chiede, delicato.

"Dipende" risponde Liam, con voce bassa e roca "Quanto vuoi che duri?"

Zayn ride piano, infila le dita nell'elastico dei boxer e li abbassa fin sotto la curva del sedere di Liam.

"Sono sicuro che tu riesca a resistere anche guardandomi" lo sprona.

Liam alza di poco i fianchi per aiutarlo ad abbassargli le mutande. Si morde il labbro e abbassa il viso, portando gli occhi dentro a quelli di Zayn.

"Non ci giurerei"

"Per favore, guardami" gli chiede Zayn. Porta una mano a stringere la base del membro di Liam, sentendolo trattenere il fiato per qualche secondo. Muove lentamente su e giù e non riesce a trattenere un gemito a sua volta, quando sente gli ansimi del manager, perso sotto alle sue mani.

Abbassa il viso per baciargli l'interno coscia nudo. Strofina i denti contro la pelle dell'altro e porta la mano libera a premere sopra il proprio cavallo dei pantaloni.  
Sale, con i baci, raggiungendo prima il fianco e poi il basso ventre.

" _Oh dio_ " esclama Liam, quando la bocca di Zayn lo avvolge, caldo e delicato. Butta indietro la testa chiudendo gli occhi, ma si sforza di guardarlo di nuovo quando il ragazzo lo richiama. "Sì sì, ti guardo. Dio. Non ce la faccio" sussurra, sconnesso. Il respiro spezzato e la voce rotta dal desiderio. Dal piacere che Zayn gli sta facendo provare.

Il ragazzo si stacca dal suo membro, continuando a massaggiarlo con la mano, e alza il viso per raggiungere la bocca di Liam. Lo bacia profondamente, facendogli sentire sulla lingua il suo stesso sapore. Sono entrambi accecati dalla passione e dalla necessità l'uno dell'altro. Le loro pelli calde strofinano l'una sull'altra e le mani di Zayn non fanno che accompagnarlo lungo il percorso infinito verso il piacere.

"Ce la fai?" chiede il modello, staccandosi per poter tornare a dare attenzioni al suo membro.

"No" risponde Liam, attirando di nuovo Zayn verso di sé per baciarlo. Gli toglie velocemente la felpa che indossa, soffrendo per qualche secondo la mancanza delle mani di Zayn sul suo cazzo. Poi si appoggia nuovamente contro la sponda del divano. Si passa le mani sul viso e geme contro i palmi.

È così – _troppo_. Zayn è troppo. È passione che arde e fuoco che brucia. È un terremoto ed un uragano insieme.

Zayn lo prende di nuovo in bocca, affonda su di lui massaggiandogli i testicoli con una mano e premendo l'altra sui propri pantaloni. Vuole portarli entrambi all'orgasmo. Eppure non vuole farlo così. Quando sente i muscoli delle gambe di Liam tendersi, si stacca da lui, lasciando un bacio umido sulla sua punta. Si alza in piedi e sorride verso l'altro, guardandolo dall'altro. L'erezione che preme contro i pantaloni, in contrasto con quella nuda di Liam che gli svetta sul ventre.

"Bellissimo" ripete. Non si stancherebbe mai di dirglielo. "Alzati per me, vieni qui" gli ordina.

Porge una mano verso di lui e aspetta che Liam la afferri, per poterlo aiutare ad alzarsi. I pantaloni e i boxer scivolano fino al ginocchio, quando il ragazzo si alza dal suo posto. Zayn abbozza un sorriso, si avvicina a lui per non costringerlo a fare quei passi che i pantaloni gli renderebbero impossibile compiere. Gli stringe una mano sul fianco nudo e bacia di nuovo le sue labbra rosse. Strofina il suo bacino coperto dal tessuto dei jeans contro quello nudo di Liam, facendo gemere entrambi. Si stacca dal bacio solo quando gli ansimi dell'altro diventano troppo forti e – _vuole ascoltarli_. Zayn gli bacia una clavicola lascia scoperta dalla camicia aperta, mentre porta la mano a massaggiargli di nuovo l'erezione. Tiene le labbra calde a contatto con la pelle della spalla di Liam, si abbassa per baciargli il petto e continua a muovere la mano.

Ascolta, rapito, ogni suono che proviene dalle labbra dell'altro ragazzo. Stringe la mano libera sopra i suoi glutei e massaggia la pelle, facendo scivolare piano piano le dita verso l'apertura di Liam. Il ragazzo reclina la testa all'indietro, lasciando il collo scoperto per le labbra di Zayn, mentre geme più forte. Stringe un braccio attorno ai fianchi del modello e se lo preme contro, per sentire la sua eccitazione premere sulla gamba. Zayn respira affannosamente contro il suo orecchio, e mentre continua a massaggiare la sua erezione si porta le dita dell'altra mano alla bocca, succhiandole e guardando il manager negli occhi.

Poi torna di nuovo in basso, lento ed estenuante, senza mai fermare la mano a stringere la sua lunghezza. Si muove con sicurezza e venera quel corpo che ha il piacere di tenere stretto. Fa scivolare un dito all'interno dell'apertura di Liam, delicato.

Il gemito che fuoriesce dalle labbra del ragazzo è forte e roco. Il braccio attorno ai fianchi di Zayn si stringe, per tenerlo ancora più vicino, mentre l'altra mano va a toccargli il cavallo dei pantaloni.

Sono un intreccio strano, due corpi diversi eppure così vicini da sembrarne uno solo. Uno per metà nudo e l'altro completamente vestito. Due entità appartenenti a due mondi opposti, anche a vederli solo così. Eppure si stringono e si cercano e non si lasciano andare. Zayn si struscia contro al corpo di Liam, perché la sua mano a massaggiare la patta dei jeans non gli basta e vuole sentirlo più vicino. Più che può. Fondersi con la sua pelle calda, sentirlo dappertutto attorno a sé.

Inserisce un altro dito dentro di lui e blocca il gemito che preme per uscire dalla bocca di Liam con un bacio. Lambisce la sua lingua e affonda nella sua bocca con la stessa passione con cui le sue dita lo aprono e affondano dentro di lui. Sorride nel bacio quando sente la mano di Liam aggrapparsi, disperata, al tessuto della sua maglia.

"Spogliati" gli ordina Liam, guardandolo quando si allontana dal suo viso per qualche secondo.

"Per favore?" lo stuzzica Zayn, avvicinandosi per mordergli le labbra in un altro bacio.

"Per favore," lo accontenta il ragazzo "Per favore, spogliati anche tu" dice.

Zayn sorride d'un sorriso malizioso. Gli occhi ambra che si scuriscono dal piacere.

"Non c'è tempo per spogliarci, tesoro" gli ricorda "Un'altra volta, sì?" gli chiede. Ma si toglie comunque la t-shirt che indossa, lanciandola sul pavimento, dove ormai giace già abbandonata da qualche parte la sua felpa, con un movimento veloce e attaccando subito dopo il suo corpo a quello di Liam. Il ragazzo abbassa il viso per baciargli il petto, lambisce con la lingua i capezzoli del modello mentre porta le mani tremanti dall'eccitazione a sbottonare i suoi jeans per abbassarli fino a metà coscia insieme alle mutande. Torna a baciarlo mentre gli afferra i fianchi per spingerlo contro il proprio bacino e lasciare che le loro eccitazioni sfreghino l'una sull'altra, facendo gemere entrambi l'uno nella bocca dell'altro.

"Hai un preservativo?" chiede Liam, mentre afferra in una mano entrambe le loro erezioni ed inizia a massaggiarle lentamente.

" _Ah_ –" prova a parlare Zayn, gemendo e mordendosi un labbro "Dammi un secondo. Cristo. Se fai così non riuscirò mai a prenderlo"

Liam ride contro la sua bocca, continuando a muovere la mano tra di loro e gemendo a sua volta.

"Sono sicuro che tu possa riuscirci" dice.

Zayn ansima, imprecando a bassa voce e chiudendo gli occhi per qualche secondo. Si contorce per riuscire a prendere il portafoglio dalla tasca dei jeans bloccati contro le sue cosce e recuperare un preservativo.

"Mh, sai che non si tengono i preservativi nel portafoglio?" domanda Liam, nascondendo un sorriso malizioso mordendosi le labbra.

"Ti sembra il momento di farmi la ramanzina, Lee?" borbotta Zayn, aprendo l'involucro e allontanando le mani dell'altro ragazzo per poterlo srotolare sulla propria lunghezza.

Liam lo bacia prendendo il suo viso tra le mani, e poi si lascia guidare quando Zayn lo fa voltare per farlo appoggiare con le braccia allo schienale del divano, così da posizionarsi dietro di lui. Gli bacia il retro del collo, respirando profondamente quando guida la sua lunghezza tra la carne di Liam. Il ragazzo geme, rumoroso, accogliendolo nel proprio corpo.

" _Oh Cristo_ "

"Stai imprecando troppo, ultimamente"

"Sta zitto"

"Posso muovermi?"

"Sì. No. Aspetta un attimo"

Liam ansima, abbassando la testa tra le spalle per cercare di abituarsi alla presenza di Zayn dentro di lui. Sente il braccio dell'altro avvolgergli il ventre per avvicinarsi a lui come più può. Sorride sentendolo respirargli sul collo e volta il viso quando l'altra mano di Zayn gli afferra il mento per farlo girare e potergli baciare anche le labbra.

"Vai" sussurra Liam, alla fine.

Zayn si muove piano, andando in contro al sedere di Liam e affondando dentro di lui con delicatezza. Ansima e geme sulla sua bocca, cercando di non pensare a quanto è bella questa sensazione. A quanto non la provi da troppo tempo. A quanto è bello stare lì, dentro il corpo di una persona e vederla così distrutta e disperata a causa del piacere che le fa provare.

È bello il sesso, e nell'ultimo periodo sembra essersene dimenticato.

È bello il sesso con Liam, e questo lo ha scoperto adesso.

È bello sentirlo gemere a causa sua, vedere i suoi occhi lucidi dal piacere che gli sta facendo provare. Il collo rosso a causa della passione che gli divampa nello stomaco.

"Bellissimo" gli dice, ancora. Non si stanca di farlo. Ed è davvero bello, adesso, Liam quando si muove contro il suo membro, accogliendolo dentro di sé e gemendo senza preoccuparsi di essere rumoroso.

"Lì. Oh Dio, lì" sussurra Liam, quando Zayn colpisce la prostata, facendogli reclinare la testa all'indietro e costringendolo a voltarsi di nuovo per baciarlo in modo sconclusionato "Lì, per favore. Lì."

Zayn annuisce. Stringe le mani sui fianchi di Liam e si muove dentro di lui.

"Sì, sì, sì" geme Liam.

Zayn porta una mano a masturbarlo, cercando di portarlo all'orgasmo. Sente la sua stessa eccitazione bruciargli nella pancia e sa che non riuscirà a durare ancora per molto. "Vieni per me" dice.

Liam deglutisce, si morde un labbro per non urlare. Sente il petto di Zayn a contatto con la sua schiena, nonostante siano separati dal tessuto della camicia bianca che è attaccata alla pelle di Liam a causa del sudore. Fa scivolare una mano sopra quella di Zayn, che gli stringe il membro. Gira il viso per poterlo guardare negli occhi quando inizia a guidare la sua mano mostrandogli come vuole essere toccato.

Zayn corruga le sopracciglia, ma non dice niente. Gli piace questa intraprendenza da parte di Liam. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato e invece adesso si ritrova qua, a fissare questi enormi occhi nocciola pieni di eccitazione e geme – forte – quando il ragazzo "Così, Zayn" sussurra, direttamente sopra le sue labbra. Senza baciarlo ma scambiandosi direttamente i respiri.

Zayn non può fare a meno di pensare che gli piaccia, vedere Liam così. Che per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo non pensa di star facendo sesso con solo un corpo ma sente una persona, che lo guida nei movimenti e gli fa capire come gli piace essere toccato.

"Sei bravissimo" lo rassicura Liam, gemendo.

"Sei così bello" risponde Zayn. Ancora.

Si sente ridicolo a dirlo così tante volte, ma la bellezza di Liam lo lascia senza fiato. E non è solo il suo corpo. È proprio il modo in cui si muove, come lo guarda mentre lo accoglie dentro di sé. Come lo avvolge bene, in ogni senso. Si sente al caldo e al sicuro, dentro e contro di lui.

"Me lo hai detto molte volte"

"Perché è vero" Liam abbozza un sorriso, alle sue parole. Zayn vorrebbe indagare quell'espressione strana che ha messo su, come se non gli credesse davvero. Ma sente l'eccitazione bruciargli dentro. Si muove più veloce contro di lui, affondando con movimenti meno precisi e ritmati, alla ricerca disperata dell'apice del piacere per entrambi.

Muove la mano calda sopra al membro di Liam, sentendo il modo in cui il ragazzo lo guida nella velocità. Segue il suo ritmo e geme contro alle sue labbra quando Liam gira il capo per baciarlo ed inizia ad andare incontro alla sua lunghezza.

Si mordono le labbra e ansimano uno nella gola dell'altro, bruciando energie ed emozioni man mano che la passione diventa ingestibile e sopraffà entrambi. Liam si riversa sulla mano di Zayn e sulla propria, gemendo senza ritegno parole sconclusionate che finiscono tutte per avere lo stesso suono del nome di Zayn. Il modello si muove per qualche altro secondo all'interno del suo corpo, spingendo i fianchi contro il sedere del ragazzo e chiudendo gli occhi quando poggia la fronte sulla schiena di Liam. Viene nel preservativo gemendo e ansimando, sussurrando il nome di Liam un paio di volte.

Rimane fermo dentro di lui per qualche secondo, uscendo solo quando entrambi sembrano aver ripreso il fiato necessario.

Si siedono entrambi sul divano, sospirando stanchi ma appagati. Liam lo guarda con un sorriso sghembo, mentre Zayn si toglie il preservativo e lo lega per poi buttarlo via. Recupera un fazzoletto per pulire entrambi. Prende la mano sporca di Liam e la pulisce con calma, spostandosi poi a passare il fazzoletto anche sul suo membro spento.

Quando finisce, Liam gli prende il viso per baciarlo un'ultima volta sulla bocca, facendo intrecciare le loro lingue.

"Quindi, diventerai il mio manager?" chiede Zayn, divertito, quando si staccano.

Liam ride, spingendolo sul petto, per allontanarlo da sé.

"Dipende, a quanti manager lo hai chiesto prima di scoparteli?" domanda, alzando un sopracciglio. L'espressione sfrontata sul volto appagato.

"Simon è sempre stato il mio unico manager, e prima di pochi minuti fa non pensavo neanche al fatto di poterlo cambiare" ammette Zayn, guardandolo confuso. "Cosa stai dicendo?"

Zayn prova a cercare il suo sguardo, ma l'altro inizia a vestirsi, ignorandolo. È sciolto e tranquillo nei movimenti, non sembra a disagio e Zayn non può fare a meno di pensare a ciò che è appena successo. A quanto è stato bene insieme a lui. Pensa al modo in cui Liam lo ha toccato e si è lasciato toccare, ed è passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui si è lasciato così andare con qualcuno.

Liam non gli risponde, ma allacciandosi i pantaloni e senza guardarli gli fa un'altra domanda.

"Quindi è così che li conquisti tutti?"

Inizia a vestirsi anche Zayn, per tenere le sue mani occupate e non muoverle fino ad afferrare Liam per tenerlo fermo e farsi guardare negli occhi. Va bene così, no? Deve andare bene.

"Scusa?"

Liam ride, allacciandosi la camicia con estrema lentezza ma senza spostare gli occhi nei suoi.

"E dai, che hai capito. _Sei bellissimo_. _Sei così bello_. Certo la tecnica e l'intenzione sono buone, ma dovresti aggiungere qualche altra frase" lo prende in giro, alzando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso sarcastico.

Non c'è cattiveria nelle sue parole. Ed è forse quello che ferisce di più Zayn, al momento. Il divertimento nel suo tono gli si insinua sotto pelle e gli fa formicolare le vene.

"Guarda Liam che non hai capito. Cioè hai proprio frainteso –" prova a spiegarsi il modello, le sopracciglia corrugate e il viso stropicciato in un'espressione ferita che Liam non vede.

"Ehi, va tutto bene. Non ti preoccupare. Sapevo cosa stavo facendo e con chi lo stavo facendo, non c'è nessun problema. È stato dell'ottimo sesso, non è così?" Lo rassicura Liam, sorridendo. "Prometto che ci penserò per la storia del manager" ha un sorriso dolce, sulle labbra. E a Zayn non dovrebbero fare così male queste parole. Invece si insinuano dentro di lui e gli stringono gli organi interni in una morsa dolorosa che non gli permette di respirare, né di parlare. Rimane davanti a lui. I pantaloni tirati su ma ancora sganciati, a guardarlo senza vederlo davvero.

Liam non si accorge di niente. Aggiusta la camicia sulle spalle e la infila dentro ai pantaloni neri. Le mani si muovono con calma e Zayn pensa che fino a pochi minuti prima le aveva sul suo corpo.

"Quindi, come si dice in questi casi? Grazie per la scopata?" Domanda il manager, avviandosi verso la porta. Fa qualche passo e poi torna indietro per prendere il viso di Zayn tra le mani e schioccargli un rumoroso bacio sulle labbra dischiuse. Non è che non vede, Liam. È che è accecato da un'idea sbagliata, e non è neanche colpa sua. "Grazie per la scopata allora, Zee. Ci vediamo in giro" dice, per poi voltarsi e uscire. Per niente silenzioso al contrario di come invece era entrato.

Zayn rimane fermo immobile al centro della stanza. Si lascia cadere sul divano, i pantaloni ancora aperti e le mani a strofinare il viso.

Non riesce a crederci.

"Fanculo" borbotta tra sé.

**-**

La cena organizzata da Louis con gli altri ragazzi, sta andando dignitosamente bene. Si era aspettato battutine scomode da parte di Harry, come il rinfacciargli di essere stato lui a portare suo figlio alla partita di calcio. Invece, il ragazzo lo sta piacevolmente stupendo. Non solo si è presentato nella suite di Louis accompagnato da Liam e con una costosa bottiglia di Champagne (" _Conosco le buone maniere, caro Louis_ "), ma è stato anche il primo a coinvolgere Niall in una conversazione. A quanto pare, l'astio e l'antipatia li riserva solo a Louis. Non sa se esserne lusingato o infastidito. In ogni caso, decide di non pensarci.

Hanno cenato grazie al servizio in camera messo a disposizione dall'hotel, approfittando del – davvero troppo – piccolo tavolo all'interno della stanza. Hanno chiacchierato senza particolari problemi ed adesso la portafinestra che dà sul balcone è aperta per far entrare la fresca aria primaverile, Zayn e Louis sono seduti sul letto di quest'ultimo così da lasciare più spazio al tavolo agli altri ragazzi. Niall ha le guance rosse a causa dello champagne e Harry, tra una parola e l'altra, gli sta riempiendo davvero troppo spesso il bicchiere. Liam è silenzioso ma non assente, partecipa di tanto in tanto alla conversazione con interventi intelligenti e divertenti, a volte butta un'occhiata verso Zayn, cercando di passare inosservato. Ma Louis è bravo, e sta contando nella sua testa il numero di volte che il manager si è voltato verso il suo migliore amico. Al momento, il numero è imbarazzante, e può addirittura migliorare.

Louis capisce che Niall è a suo agio – e anche un po' brillo – quando inizia a scrivere pezzi di dialoghi per il suo nuovo libro sopra un tovagliolo. Gli sorride, quando l'amico lo guarda prima di rispondere alla domanda di Harry "Cosa stai scrivendo?".

Li lascia alla loro conversazione sulla carriera da scrittore di Niall, voltandosi alla sua destra verso Zayn, spalla contro la sua spalla.

"Vuoi dirmi cosa è successo o devo fingere che Liam non ti stia lanciando occhiate di nascosto mentre tu lo stai palesemente ignorando da quando è arrivato?" domanda, inarcando un sopracciglio. Gli occhi azzurri sono indagatori e lo scrutano interessato e preoccupato.

"Non è successo niente" risponde l'amico, tastandosi le tasche alla ricerca del pacchetto di sigarette. Appena lo trova ne afferra una e ne porge un'altra a Louis. "Vieni a fumare?" domanda, indicando con un cenno della testa la terrazza.

Louis afferra la sigaretta alzando gli occhi al cielo. Si alza dal divano con una risatina sarcastica e un "Certo, non è successo niente" sussurrato. "Ragazzi, noi usciamo a fumare un paio di minuti. Per favore, Harry, smettila di far bere Niall. Sarà anche irlandese, ma ha superato la dose massima di alcol che il suo corpo possa reggere" continua, a voce più alta.

Harry ride, ed è probabilmente la prima risata vera che Louis sente essere rivolta direttamente a lui.

"Non ti preoccupare, _Louis caro_ , il tuo secondo figlio è al sicuro con me" risponde, lasciandosi andare anche ad un occhiolino. Louis cerca di reprimere il sorriso divertito che minaccia di increspargli le labbra, ma sente di star fallendo nel momento esatto in cui Zayn gli afferra un braccio per trascinarlo fuori dalla stanza.

Dopo essersi acceso la sigaretta, Louis si appoggia con la schiena alla ringhiera del balcone e allarga le braccia, invitando il suo migliore amico a rifugiarsi al loro interno.

"Abbiamo fatto sesso" confessa Zayn, a voce bassa. Nasconde il viso dentro al collo di Louis e sospira.

"Be', è una cosa buona. No?" domanda Louis.

Zayn grugnisce, sconsolato.

"No" risponde "Non lo è".

Louis corruga le sopracciglia. Non gli piace vedere il suo migliore amico così. Potesse, lo ingloberebbe dentro di sé per tenerlo al sicuro. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Liam avrebbe potuto ferirlo, eppure adesso si trova a cullarlo tra le sue braccia.

"Perché?"

"Perché mi ha detto ' _grazie per la scopata_ '" borbotta il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa "Ti rendi conto? _Grazie per la scopata,_ ma chi si crede di essere. Come se gli avessi fatto un favore." Si sfoga.

Louis lo stringe più forte, baciandogli la fronte.

"Ci sta guardando. Non riesco a capire il suo sguardo, ma non sembra che ti stia ringraziando, adesso" risponde Louis, sostenendo lo sguardo di Liam attraverso la porta. Gli abbozza un sorriso e ride sommesso quando il ragazzo distoglie lo sguardo e si volta a parlare con Harry.

"Lo odio" borbotta Zayn.

"Nah" risponde Louis "Vorresti comunque fare di nuovo sesso con lui"

Zayn geme sconsolato contro al petto di Louis.

"Sono così patetico?" domanda.

"No" risponde Louis, sincero "Voler fare sesso con una persona, anche se ti ha un po' ferito, non significa essere patetici" spiega.

Zayn annuisce.

"Ti giuro, Lou. Gli avevo appena parlato di quanto mi facessero stare male certe cose, quanto Simon non volesse ascoltarmi e – e poi, quando abbiamo finito mi ha detto che sapeva cosa aveva appena fatto e con chi lo aveva fatto, quindi mi ha ringraziato per il sesso" si porta la sigaretta alla bocca e aspira, un cipiglio sulle sopracciglia scure.

Louis gli accarezza un fianco con la punta delle dita, mentre fuma a sua volta. Pensa al modo in cui Liam ha guardato il suo amico per tutta la sera. Pensa a come anche adesso stia cercando di non buttare uno sguardo verso di loro. Pensa alla dolcezza che tante volte ha visto sul viso di Liam nel rivolgersi a Zayn. Per questo fatica a credere alle parole del suo amico.

"Forse hai frainteso, Zee? Ogni tanto lo fai" ipotizza "Non tutti vogliono solo il sesso da te" lo rassicura.

Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo.

"Tu e Niall forse siete gli unici a non volerlo"

Louis lo colpisce su una spalla, ridendo.

"Ci siamo svegliati modesti, oggi?" domanda Louis, divertito.

Zayn fa un altro tiro dalla sigaretta, distaccandosi dall'abbraccio caldo dell'amico. Si appoggia con le mani alla ringhiera della terrazza, guardando giù la piazza vuota.

"Sai cosa intendo" risponde.

Louis allunga una mano per accarezzargli il viso, le nocche che piano sfiorano lo zigomo del ragazzo.  
Il fatto è che l'anima di Zayn è un foglio bianco pronto ad essere riempito di parole. Sta solo aspettando che arrivi un narratore esperto per scriverci sopra una bella storia. Non è fatto per quelle tristi, fan accanito di sole storie felici e piene d'amore. Nonostante la maschera che spesso è costretto ad indossare a causa del suo lavoro, la sua essenza non è mai cambiata: la dolcezza intrinseca nella sua bontà d'animo, il luccichio negli occhi al solo sentir parlare d'amore.

"Lo so" lo rassicura Louis "Ma anche tu sai che non è perché tu hai qualche problema. Non ne hai. Devi solo trovare la persona giusta. L'amore arriva, Zayn. Arriva sempre, io ci credo ancora"

Zayn si volta verso di lui per poterlo guardare, inclina il viso per approfondire il contatto con la mano di Louis sulla sua guancia.

"Come fai a crederci ancora?"

Louis fa l'ultimo tiro di sigaretta, guarda il cielo e abbozza un sorriso emozionato.

"Ti ricordi cosa diceva mia mamma?" domanda, non aspetta neanche che Zayn risponda, sa che lo ricorda " _Devi solo lasciarti trovare da chi respira l'amore come lo stai respirando tu_ " cita le parole della madre, poi guarda l'amico "Jackson mi ha insegnato che non c'è niente di più vero. L'amore è in tutto e me ne sono reso conto sentendolo piangere per la prima volta e poi ascoltandolo ridere e, ogni giorno, trovo l'amore in ogni suo respiro. Prima o poi troverò la persona che respira come respiro io, e che respira come respira Jax" conclude.

"E se ti innamori di chi respira in modo diverso?" domanda.

"Ci sono due possibilità in quel caso: dovremmo essere io e Jax ad adattare il nostro respiro a lui, o sarà lui ad adattarlo a noi" dice "Oppure possiamo cambiarlo insieme. L'amore è bello perché non risponde a regole logiche, ti permette di fare di tutto spinto dal rispetto e dalla necessità di stare con una persona. Ti fa soffrire? Sì. Ma, anche nel mio lavoro, qualche nuvola rende più bella la fotografia" sorride, alla fine. Si avvicina al viso di Zayn e gli bacia la guancia. "Liam è una brava persona, Zee. Dagli fiducia fiducia, perché la tua bellezza può mettere in soggezione chiunque. Forse si è solo spaventato"

Zayn scuote la testa. Gli fa troppo male il petto per pensare anche solo alla possibilità di dare fiducia a Liam, adesso. Eppure sente il suo sguardo bruciargli sulla schiena, sente il peso dei suoi occhi tristi gravargli sulle spalle e vorrebbe solo voltarsi e dirgli che va bene. Va bene solo il sesso, va bene se vuole ringraziarlo per una scopata. Va bene se sa con chi lo ha fatto, con lui.

Lui – che è colui che lo fa con tutti, no? Uno in più non può essere questo grande problema.

"Torno dentro" dice, Zayn "Niall ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo salvi dalle grinfie di Harry"

Louis fa per seguirlo, quando viene distratto dalla suoneria ripetuta del suo cellulare.

"Lottie mi sta mandando dei messaggi" dice all'amico, estraendo il telefono dalla tasca "Vai pure, sento se è successo qualcosa"

Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo, nascondendo un sorriso divertito sulle labbra piene.

"Se fosse successo qualcosa ti avrebbe chiamato, Lou" lo rassicura "Jax sta bene, fidati" e con un occhiolino entra di nuovo nella stanza, avvicinandosi al tavolo e togliendo dalle mani di Harry la bottiglia di champagne, pronto per riempire di nuovo il bicchiere di Niall. Louis sente un leggero " _H, falla finita prima che io faccia ridurre te in un ammasso di borbottii ubriachi_ ". Si ritrova a ridere mentre scuote la testa e apre la chat con sua sorella.

La prima cosa che legge sono una serie di link inviati senza mostrare l'anteprima, seguiti da alcuni "??????" impazienti. Louis apre velocemente il primo link inviato, rendendosi conto essere l'articolo di un tabloid. Corruga confuso le sopracciglia, chiudendolo e aprendo quello dopo, agitato. Quando si rende conto che l'unica cosa che cambia in quegli articoli è il titolo, geme frustrato.

La rabbia si forma nello stomaco con un morso di fame. Punge, insopportabile, al centro della pancia e poi si espande. Raggiunge le estremità del corpo e divampa, furiosa. È lava incandescente che distrugge.

È con passi pesanti e veloci che si dirige all'interno della propria suite. La mente un posto vuoto e irrazionale.

"Che cazzo vuol dire" sbotta, quando si ritrova davanti ad Harry. Il tavolo come unica barriera a dividere i loro corpi.

"Cosa, _Louis caro_?" domanda il ragazzo, alzando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso sarcastico.

"Smettila di prendermi per il culo, Styles. Mi sono fottutamente fidato di te, cosa cazzo vuol dire questo?" lancia il cellulare sulla superficie del tavolo, così da mostrare a Harry di cosa sta parlando. Anche se dubita che l'altro non lo sappia.

Gli occhi verdi di Harry si spostano, oscurandosi, dal suo viso allo schermo del suo cellulare. Vede il cambio repentino di espressione, il modo in cui le iridi diventano quasi completamente nere e come il ragazzo digrigna i denti nel leggere ciò che Louis gli sta mostrando.

"Non –" prova a dire.

Ma la rabbia di Louis è un vulcano che erutta e la lava incandescente mangia tutto ciò che trova sul suo cammino.

"Non provarci, Styles. Non provare a dire che tu non ne sapevi niente perché quanto è vero che mi chiamo Louis, ti butto fuori da questa stanza"

Sente la presa di Zayn stringersi attorno al suo braccio, come a volerlo tirare indietro. Ma rimane fermo, le mani appoggiate sopra al tavolo e il busto piegato verso Harry, ancora seduto. Si sente bruciare a causa dell'ira.

"Louis" dice Harry. La voce secca eppure – è preoccupazione quella che sente? Sottile e nascosta dalle porte dell'orgoglio. Oppure, Louis sta solo disperatamente cercando di sentire preoccupazione. Vorrebbe che Harry fosse preoccupato, almeno un poco di quanto lo è lui. "Non lo sapevo" ammette.

Louis lascia andare un gemito strozzato e scocciato.

"Okay, non lo sapevi. Eppure ci sono le tue fottute foto mentre sorridi e saluti questa gente e c'è mio figlio vicino a te" la voce dura. Gli occhi penetranti mentre lo guardano accigliati. Ride, sarcastico "Vuoi che ti legga i titoli di quegli articoli, Harry? Te li recito a memoria, se vuoi. ' _Chi è il misterioso bambino in compagnia di Harry Styles?_ ' o ' _Harry Styles a Firenze: chi è il bambino con lui?_ ' o ancora ' _Harry Styles gioca a calcio con un bambino_ '. Per quale diavolo di motivo la faccia di mio figlio è su tutti questi tabloid? Online _ovunque_? E non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di aprire Twitter. Chissà quante tue fan stanno postando queste foto. _Jackson_ , Harry! _Il viso di Jackson ovunque!_ "

La mano di Zayn si è spostata a stringergli la spalla e gli occhi di Niall, adesso, sono vigili sulla scena. Ma Louis non riesce a prestare attenzione ai suoi migliori amici, né a nient'altro che non siano Harry e la preoccupazione che adesso gli sta mangiando il fegato.

Harry si alza piano, per arrivare alla stessa altezza di Louis e guardarlo negli occhi.

"Nessuno sa che è tuo figlio, Louis" dice.

"No, nessuno lo sa. Ma non è questo il problema. Il problema è che la sua faccia è ovunque. Ovunque, Harry. Ed è un bambino di cinque anni. Io e Zayn abbiamo faticato così tanto per non farlo apparire davanti alle telecamere e adesso? Adesso invece –" Louis non riesce neanche a prendere fiato. Si sporge talmente tanto in avanti che il suo viso è davvero troppo vicino a quello di Harry.

Gli occhi di entrambi sono fuoco di un incendio appena divampato.

Harry sente il cuore sprofondare in un punto lontano, giù più giù dei suoi stessi piedi. Più lontano dell'inferno. In un posto così soffocante da sentirlo non solo distante ma anche schiacciato.

"Scusa" sussurra.

La stanza si ferma. O forse si ferma solo Louis e la sua testa. Guarda le labbra di Harry muoversi lentamente nel pronunciare quella parola. _Scusa_.

"Che me ne faccio delle tue scuse? Ci sono decine di foto online di mio figlio mentre ti tiene la mano, mentre ride con te, mentre lo prendi in braccio e perfino di lui che gioca con i tuoi capelli. È troppo tardi per le scuse, Harry. Non mi sarei dovuto fidare di te, sapevo che questa tua ossessione per avere sempre gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso ti avrebbero portato a mettere in pericolo Jackson" dice, la voce dura. Non si accorge di come le sue parole stiano penetrando nel petto di Harry. Non si accorge di quanto gli stia facendo male, rigirando una lama affilata tra le sue costole, per arrivare dritto al cuore e lasciarlo sanguinare senza sensi di colpa. "Da quando ti conosco non hai fatto altro che criticare me per le mie doti genitoriali, e una volta – _una, Harry_ – che mi fido e ti lascio da solo con mio figlio per un pomeriggio, ritrovo le sue foto ovunque. Sono suo padre e devo proteggerlo, come posso farlo se chiunque nel mondo può avere una sua foto?" domanda.

Non c'è più neanche la veemenza, nel suo tono di voce. La delusione ha superato anche l'arrabbiatura. Il fuoco si è placato per lasciare spazio ad un paesaggio completamente bruciato. C'è solo cenere nell'animo di Louis.

Per la prima volta, comunque, si accorge del dolore nello sguardo di Harry. Dura per un secondo. Un solo secondo in cui Harry abbandona la sua solita impostata freddezza e lascia che noti quanto sia turbato dalle sue parole. Ma Louis è troppo deluso – da sé stesso e da Harry – per potersi dispiacere.

"Il problema, Louis, è che in quelle foto sia vicino a me?" domanda, Harry.

"Ovviamente, sì. Sei un modello famoso, il volto di Gucci. Hai milioni di fan in tutto il mondo" spiega.

Harry chiude gli occhi. L'aria nella stanza sembra improvvisamente pesante. Tutti stanno trattenendo il fiato, tranne lui e Louis, che respirano talmente forte che sembrano aver appena combattuto. In fondo, stanno combattendo entrambi una guerra. Contro loro stessi e poi uno contro l'altro. È così difficile quando sei diviso a metà e ad ogni passo che provi a compiere, qualcosa te ne fa fare altri cinque indietro. È così che si sente Louis. E non sa come si sente Harry, perché non riesce a capirlo e _adesso_ non vuole neanche farlo.

Quando alza di nuovo le palpebre, Harry si volta alla sua destra verso Liam. La voce è appesantita da un nodo di lacrime che sta faticando per non far sciogliere.

"Liam per favore risali al proprietario delle foto e controlla per chi lavora" ordina.

Ma Liam ha già il pc tra le mani e il telefono trattenuto tra la spalla e l'orecchio. Fa un cenno del capo a Harry e "DailyNews" dice "Un certo Francesco Decisco ha scattato e venduto tutto a loro" sta per aggiungere altro, ma all'improvviso prende il cellulare in mano e si alza dalla sedia. "Mi dispiace disturbarti a quest'ora, Jeffrey, ma non mi lasci altra scelta. Non mi sembra di averti dato ordine di pubblicare alcuna paparazzata di Harry. Ricordami come erano i patti, per favore?" Il manager si muove per la stanza con passi pesanti e parlando con voce autoritaria. Rimane in silenzio mentre la persona dall'altro capo del telefono risponde e poi parla di nuovo "Non importa se quelle foto avrebbero fatto scalpore. Hai firmato un accordo in cui ti impegni a pubblicare sul DailyNews solo ciò che io, in quanto manager di Harry, approvo. Non ho approvato nessuna di quelle foto, né ne sapevo qualcosa della loro esistenza. Quindi adesso ti dirò come faremo: ti vesti, vai in ufficio ed elimini la pubblicazione dell'articolo e le foto che hai messo online. Spero almeno tu abbia messo il copyright su quegli scatti, io mi occupo del resto" si ferma vicino alla portafinestra che dà sulla terrazza, guardando fuori. Sente gli occhi di tutti i presenti nella stanza bruciargli la schiena, ma non si volta. "Aspettati la chiamata dei nostri avvocati" e poi riattacca.

Quando si volta verso gli amici, la prima cosa che sente è il "Grazie" sussurrato da parte di Harry, a cui risponde con un sorriso. Poi è Zayn ad attirare la sua attenzione, con quel gemito strozzato che gli abbandona la gola mentre lo guarda.

"Che c'è?" domanda Liam, confuso.

"Sei ingiustamente attraente quando sei così autoritario e professionale" ammette Zayn, poi scuote la testa quando sente gli sguardi di tutti puntati su di lui "Scusate, tempismo sbagliato" borbotta.

Liam vorrebbe impedire al sorriso che sente stendergli le labbra di formarsi, ma non riesce ad evitarlo. Batte quindi le mani per distrarre se stesso e gli altri, attirando di nuovo l'attenzione su di sé.

"Ok, entro un paio d'ore l'articolo sarà rimosso, adesso vedo di riuscire a far togliere da internet tutte le foto che circolano di Harry e Jackson. Haz, potrebbe aiutare se tu scrivessi un tweet per chiedere alle tue fans di non pubblicarle sui loro profili. Non possiamo obbligarle ad eliminarle dai loro cellulari, ma possiamo chiedere se gentilmente possono non postarle"

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che H prende il cellulare e apre l'applicazione di Twitter.

_Ciao. Non sono solito chiedere questo genere di cose, ma vi prego – per favore – di non diffondere né postare le foto della paparazzata appena uscita. Spero possiate capirmi come sempre. All the love, H._

Liam lo legge a voce alta, mentre annuisce tra sé e sé. Harry sospira e spegne il cellulare, il mal di testa ha iniziato a martellargli la fronte e avrebbe solo bisogno di sdraiarsi e chiudere gli occhi. Ma sente il silenzio di Louis fare più chiasso di mille parole rovesciate contro di sé. Si fa coraggio, allora, e si volta per posare lo sguardo su di lui.

Louis ha le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni e non lo guarda. Fissa il cielo fuori dalla portafinestra e rigira tra le mani una sigaretta da accendere. Zayn e Niall gli sono vicini, una da una parte e l'altro dall'altra. Harry non può fare a meno di chiedersi se sia sempre stato così. Se Louis ha potuto contare su di loro da sempre. Se li aveva così a fianco anche quando ha scoperto che sarebbe diventato padre, anche quando è nato Jackson, anche quando magari si è ammalato per la prima volta.

Se guarda indietro, lui, non vede nessuno che ci sia stato come sembrano esserci stati Zayn e Niall per Louis. A qualunque costo.

"Louis" lo richiama, con voce roca.

Non conosce il momento in cui, stasera, è diventato umano. Ha perso l'aurea divina ed è rimasto solo uomo.

Imperfetto e vulnerabile.

L'ultimo tra i peccatori.

"No, Harry" risponde Louis, passandosi la mano tra i capelli "È vero, si può sempre rimediare a tutto, ma hai sbagliato e io sono arrabbiato adesso. Per favore, non voglio dire cose che non penso e di cui potrei pentirmi. Finiamola qua" quasi lo prega, mentre si abbandona con il fianco contro al corpo di Zayn, pronto ad accoglierlo. "Hai avuto da ridire su ogni modo in cui ho agito con Jackson, ti sei permesso di parlare di cose che non conoscevi e – e sai cosa ti dico? _Non è difficile diventare padre. Essere padre: questo è difficile_ "

Ma Harry sente un'urgenza nel petto che non ha mai provato. Sente la necessità di spiegarsi, di scusarsi, di farsi capire. Da Louis. Non gli importa degli altri ragazzi, non gli importa dello sguardo afflitto di Liam né di quello preoccupato che Zayn gli sta rivolgendo. Si sente soffocare dall'apprensione dei suoi amici e vuole essere colpito dalle parole di Louis.

Vuole che lo sporchi. Che lo macchi. Che lo schiaffeggi con le sue frasi pungenti e che poi sorrida e gli dica che va tutto bene, che è normale sbagliare. Addirittura vorrebbe che gli voltasse le spalle, che si allontanasse e gli sgretolasse un po' il cuore, se necessario. Se proprio non può sorridergli e aggiustargli lo spazio tra gli organi interni.

E non se lo sa spiegare.

Non si sa spiegare il modo in cui vuole farsi male per espiare il senso di colpa che gli grava sul petto. Anche se conosce troppo bene questo bisogno di punirsi. Lo conosce così bene che gli fa tremare le vene d'un ricordo lontano. Aveva sette anni e sentiva la stessa urgenza di essere sgridato, dopo aver sbagliato. _Dimmi che sono una delusione_ , pensava. Lo pensa anche ora. Ma Louis glielo ha già detto e il dolore che ha sentito pungergli il cuore ha sollevato dalle sue spalle un po' di quel senso di colpa.

"Per favore, ascoltami" insiste.

Ma Louis scuote la testa.

La rabbia è un sentimento che sfinisce. Prende tutte le forze e ti prosciuga l'anima. È l'emozione più meschina di tutte, perché non solo fa male all'altro, ma fa male anche a te stesso.

È una brutta bestia, la belva cieca e feroce che sbrana chiunque si ponga sul suo cammino.

"Louis" ripete, ancora, Harry.

L'urgenza nella sua voce mette in guardia Liam, che si avvicina a lui inosservato. Sta solo lì, pronto ad intervenire se solo ce ne fosse bisogno. Ce n'è sempre, lo sanno entrambi. Lo sanno tutti.

"Mi dispiace" decide di dire Harry, alla fine. È la seconda volta che si scusa e – non è mai successo prima.

"Lo so" risponde Louis, le labbra che si abbozzano nell'ombra di un sorriso triste "Ma non basta" continua.

Harry annuisce. Guarda in basso verso i suoi piedi, e la stanza sembra all'improvviso troppo stretta. È stretto lo sguardo di Liam e la sua vicinanza, sono stretti gli occhi di Zayn, che continuano a guardarlo preoccupato, come un pazzo sull'orlo di una crisi. Gli sta stretto anche il silenzio di Niall, che pare osservarlo come se lo stesse studiando. Ma più di tutto lo opprimono gli occhi di Louis che non sembrano mai voler incontrare i suoi, come se si impegnasse per non guardarlo. Come se gli facesse male farlo.

Una mano invisibile e pesante si posa sul suo petto. La sente indistintamente mentre preme preme preme e preme finché non lo sta schiacciando. Là, contro la terra.

Sa che è il Gigante che lo giudica di nuovo, che gli ricorda che tra loro c'è un enorme divario: uno uomo e l'altro eternità. Imperfezione contro perfezione. Il respiro si affanna e i ricci gli coprono i lineamenti contratti dal dolore.

Odia provarlo.

Odia che faccia così male.

Odia essere così debole.

Ma che cos'è la debolezza se non una forza mascherata?

Il Gigante lo schiaccia, fa chiudere la stanza contro al suo corpo e gli impedisce di respirare. Lo sta uccidendo? Forse vuole vederlo morto. Forse si diverte a torturarlo. Ed è in questo momento, mentre non si accorge dello sguardo di Louis fisso su di lui e del suo cipiglio tra le sopracciglia, che i piedi iniziano a muoversi veloci. L'adrenalina esplode nelle vene e, semplicemente, Harry scappa.

Corre fuori dalla stanza, lasciandosi alle spalle una serie di "Merda" "Cazzo" "Lo sapevo" da parte di Liam e Zayn. Ma quando il primo fa per seguirlo nel corridoio dell'hotel e poi giù per strada, Louis lo ferma e "Vado io, Lee. Colpa mia, stavolta" dice.

Corre anche lui, e Harry non può saperlo quando si ferma al centro di Piazza Santa Maria Novella, piegato su se stesso mentre cerca di riprendere fiato e tornare alla vita. Ma l'adrenalina brucia ancora, arde dentro di lì. E non è come la rabbia, non è come il desiderio di essere ferito e di ferirsi.

È diverso, è ancora diverso.

È la forza che lo spinge a voler scappare più in là. Più lontano. Ma il Gigante gli tiene i piedi ancorati al suolo. Non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare, gode nel vederlo soffrire.

Ci sarebbe bisogno di quella spinta in più. Di una corda che lo tira fuori dalle sabbie mobili e lo porta al sicuro.

Louis sembra capirlo senza neanche saperlo. Gli arriva accanto di corsa e si ferma giusto il tempo di guardare il cielo scuro sopra di loro. Le stelle sono luminose stasera e l'aria quasi estiva non punge i loro volti.

Quando sono spalla contro spalla, Louis fa scivolare la mano dentro quella di Harry. Non gli lascia il tempo di parlare, ma solo di voltarsi verso di lui. Sente il suo sguardo contro il suo profilo ma non vuole girarsi a guardarlo. Se lo facesse, sarebbe la fine per entrambi.

Inizia a correre all'improvviso. Si trascina dietro Harry e rischiano di cadere entrambi, a causa del poco equilibrio del modello. Louis se lo tira contro, girandosi solo per vedere i ricci del ragazzo coprirgli gli occhi mentre cerca di stare al suo passo.

I loro piedi mangiano l'asfalto. Due uomini che corrono e ridono e – cosa c'è da ridere? C'è forse l'ansia e la pazzia e cos'è questo senso di sollievo che scalda lo stomaco di entrambi?

E cosa è, questa, la vita se non due pazzi che corrono per una Firenze quasi addormentata cercando di non ridere dopo essersi feriti a vicenda?

Forse è vero che non esiste medicina più potente di quella che è sia veleno che antidoto.

Corrono più che possono, con i polmoni che bruciano e continuano ad andare. Sempre più veloce. Superano a grandi falcate _Via del Sole_ , svoltano su _Via de' Tornabuoni_ e Harry ride più forte quando passano davanti a Gucci. Proseguono fino ad arrivare di fronte a _Ponte Santa Trinità_. A quel punto Louis si ferma un secondo, facendo così che Harry si schianti contro la sua schiena. Si guarda attorno mentre una mano di Harry gli prende il fianco cercando di tenere entrambi in equilibrio. Le dita fredde entrano a contatto con la pelle del fianco e Louis cerca di non farsi distrarre da quella sensazione, ma concede a se stesso di appoggiarsi per un millesimo di secondo contro al corpo di Harry. Poi si gira verso sinistra e inizia a correre di nuovo, sul _Lungarno degli Acciaioli_. Continua a tenerlo per mano e a trascinarselo dietro in questa corsa spacca ossa, attraversando _Ponte Vecchio_ di notte con tutte le saracinesche abbassate e senza i turisti accalcati contro le vetrine. Percorrono anche _Via de' Guicciardini_ fino ad arrivare a _Piazza Pitti_.

Harry lo segue senza fiato. Ma stavolta in un modo bello. Non è come quando è l'ansia a toglierglielo dai polmoni.

Adesso va bene.

Lo fa sentire vivo.

Non sul punto di morire.

Louis lascia andare le gambe per gli ultimi metri, tenendo stretta la mano di Harry tra la sua. Spinge con i piedi contro al terreno finché ridendo non si tira contro il modello e fa crollare entrambi a terra, contro il terreno duro di Piazza Pitti, davanti a Palazzo Pitti. Lo stesso luogo dove entrambi lavorano da quasi una settimana. Quello che li ha visti trovare un equilibrio lavorativo ed è spettatore di molte frasi sprezzanti e tormenti continui.

L'impatto con il terreno non è doloroso ed entrambi si sdraiano sulla schiena. Harry non permette a Louis di ritirare la mano, anzi. Se la porta sullo stomaco, stretta tra le sue. In qualche modo ancora che lo tiene fermo in un mare in tempesta.

I petti di entrambi si alzano e si abbassano furiosi, i polmoni alla ricerca dell'ossigeno. Hanno entrambi gli occhi puntati verso al cielo stellato, ma Louis dopo volta il viso verso quello di Harry, osservando il suo profilo. Non dice niente, aspetta che sia l'altro a parlare.

Sta bene il silenzio addosso a chi avrebbe troppe cose da dire.

"Mia mamma non era una buona madre" inizia a dire Harry, dopo qualche minuto. "Non lo faceva apposta, davvero. Solo... Forse non era cosa per lei, fare il genitore. La amavo, molto. Moltissimo. Quel genere d'amore che solo un figlio sa dare ad una madre" non guarda Louis, quando parla, gli occhi verdi sono scuri come la notte, che li avvolge per proteggerli.

La notte si dicono i segreti che di giorno si è troppo vigliacchi per dire. Louis lo sa. È di notte che ha confessato a sua mamma quanto fosse spaventato di diventare padre. È di notte che ha pregato Ashley di non abortire. È di notte che confessa a se stesso che Harry è bello e interessante e complicato. A lui piacciono le cose complicate.

"Stava sempre nella sua stanza e non usciva mai. Andavo a trovarla qualche minuto al giorno e a volte neanche mi guardava, sedeva davanti al piano e suonava per ore. Sempre. Anche di notte. Quando ha smesso lei ho iniziato io, per riempire la mancanza. Mio padre..." racconta, ma si blocca. Non riesce ad andare avanti.

Louis nota gli occhi lucidi, ma non dice niente. Stringe solo le dita alle sue, facendogli capire che c'è. Che capisce. Che lo sta ascoltando.

"Ho paura di diventare come _loro_ " confessa.

Lo dice quasi senza che le labbra si muovano. Piano e senza espressione. La sofferenza è tutta intrinseca nel suo tono di voce. Lo disintegra dall'interno, mangiandogli il fegato e facendolo sanguinare di un dolore che non si può vedere ma si può solo percepire. La mano di Louis preme proprio lì, sul suo fegato, come a voler fermare quella emorragia immaginaria. Il calore che emana scalda la pancia di Harry, portandolo ad alzare la mano di Louis stretta tra le sue e portarsela alla bocca per baciargli le nocche.

Nessuno dei due sa cosa sta succedendo.

È una di quelle cose che capitano e nessuno sa come o perché. Tipo le cose belle che non ti aspetti e che ti succedono. Quelle che ti illuminano la giornata come vedere sbocciare il primo fiore in primavera.

Louis chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo, quando le labbra di Harry toccano la sua pelle. Trattiene il fiato perché gli fa male il cuore.

Gli fa male tutto.

Lo sente così tanto. Sente così tanto la sofferenza del ragazzo che si chiede se la stiano dividendo, se prima il fardello che portava Harry fosse più pesante.

"Mi dispiace se ti ho detto che hai sbagliato con Jackson" sussurra il più grande, riaprendo gli occhi e guardandogli il profilo perfetto. Si mette sul fianco per guardarlo meglio, per avere tutto il corpo girato verso al suo. Ignora la posizione scomoda.

È più scomodo il dolore dell'anima.

Harry non si muove. Gli occhi ancora rivolti al cielo e a tutte le sue stelle. Louis si chiede se riesca a vedere quanto siano luminose e quanto stiano brillando per lui.

"No. Hai ragione, sono stato irresponsabile" dice Harry.

Rimangono in silenzio, ancora. Firenze è quieta e silenziosa attorno a loro, non li disturba e non mette loro fretta. Rimane spettatrice d'un momento intimo che da questo istante in poi custodirà gelosamente nella sua storia.

La storia che è fatta di piccoli momenti, di decisioni, di persone umane che commettono degli errori ed è dagli errori che si forma la storia. Senza di essi non esisterebbe.

Harry si volta, mettendosi su un fianco proprio come è Louis. Lo guarda con gli occhi enormi e umidi di lacrime trattenute.

Sono due uomini sdraiati in posizione fetale al centro del ventre di Firenze.

I nasi vicini, quasi a toccarsi.

Louis sospira, alza una mano per spostare con dita morbide una ciocca di ricci dietro all'orecchio di Harry. Gli sorride, dolce. Un calore strano gli scalda la pancia.

Jackson direbbe che sono quelle strane cose che si formano nello stomaco quando ci piace una persona. Lui dice di non capirlo tanto bene, quel sentimento, ma in fondo è ancora troppo piccolo per farlo. Lo sente solo quando guarda suo padre.

Louis lascia che le sue dita si fermino ad accarezzare la guancia di Harry. Con movimenti lenti strofina il pollice sullo zigomo del ragazzo, abbassando gli occhi sulle sue labbra solo per qualche secondo.

Vorrebbe respirare l'aria dalla sua bocca e vivere grazie ad essa.

È un pensiero che gli violenta la mente all'improvviso. Una necessità che scoppia come scoppia un applauso nel bel mezzo di un monologo.

Si lecca le labbra e guarda come lo sguardo di Harry si posa sulla sua bocca.

È involontario il modo in cui lentamente si sporgono l'uno verso l'altro, attratti dalla stessa forza. È delicato il modo in cui i loro nasi si sfiorino e i capelli solletichino gli uni la pelle dell'altro. È forte, però, la stretta della mano di Harry sul suo fianco, contrasta così bene con quella leggera di Louis sulla sua guancia.

Sono sempre questo: le due facce opposte della Luna.

Quando Louis parla di nuovo, lo fa contro la bocca di Harry. Mentre pronuncia le parole sfiora le sue labbra, e i respiri si fondono.

" _Nascondi ciò che sono_ – _e aiutami a trovare la maschera più adatta alle mie intenzioni_ " sussurra.

Harry lo guarda da sotto le palpebre abbassate. Non sa cosa sia la sensazione che condividono adesso, che fa tremare le vene di entrambi nel momento esatto in cui le loro labbra si incontrano davvero. Per la prima volta.

È come quando un attore sale sul palco per la prima del suo spettacolo.

Le labbra di Louis si modellano sopra a quelle di Harry, mentre si muovono uno contro l'altro e si scoprono piano piano. Piano come la mano delicata di Louis ancora sulla guancia di Harry. Piano come il movimento delle dita di Harry sopra al fianco di Louis, lasciato scoperto dalla maglietta sollevata di poco a causa della posizione.

Piano.

Solo – piano.

Perché le cose belle arrivano con calma. Senza forzarle. Come loro non forzano le bocche che si aprono e il bacio che si approfondisce. Non forzano le loro lingue a rincorrersi e i respiri ad affannarsi l'uno dietro all'altro.

Respirano uno sulla bocca dell'altro anche quando interrompono lentamente il bacio, rimanendo fronte contro fronte. Gli occhi chiusi di Louis celano domande che preferisce tenere nascoste. Quelli aperti di Harry hanno un nuovo coraggio che fa brillare le iridi verdi.

E, ancora, sono le due facce della Luna. Quale sia Harry e quale sia Louis, non è dato saperlo.

È bello il modo in cui si aprono e si chiudono insieme, facendo entrare e poi facendo uscire l'altro, cercando di proteggersi il cuore e le membra. È bello. Ed è anche inutile.

Lo capiranno poi, che le cose vanno come devono andare. Che a noi spetta solo il compito di decidere come viverci il cammino verso la meta finale.

Louis ha ancora gli occhi chiusi quando Harry si allontana da lui. Li tiene sigillati anche quando lo sente scivolare da sotto le sue mani e percepisce il vuoto accanto a sé lasciato dal corpo di Harry.

L'azzurro delle sue iridi rimane nascosto anche quando Harry si allontana con passi lenti, tra i vicoli di Firenze. Scrivendo un'altra storia.

Lo lascia lì.

Una sola parola che si insinua tra le costole di Louis, quando l'assenza diventa palese e permette ai suoi occhi di aprirsi di nuovo.

"Scusa"

E poi un'altra, lontana.

"Grazie"


	5. LE OREADI, risposero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'è di mezzo una festa, qualche litigio e l'amore.

****

**I thought I was Narcissus**   
**but I am the lake**

**CAPITOLO V – LE OREADI,** _risposero._

_«Chi meglio di te potrebbe saperlo?_   
_In fin dei conti era sulle tue sponde che_   
_Narciso si sporgeva tutti i giorni»._

  
  


“Come è andata la giornata?”

Harry lo guarda, inclinando di poco il viso verso la spalla destra. È seduto proprio davanti all’ingresso di Palazzo Pitti, le mani contro il terreno per tenere il peso del suo corpo e le gambe lunghe stese, ~~e~~ con le caviglie incrociate. La figura di Louis si staglia sopra di lui e Harry abbozza un sorriso. Louis lo guarda con le mani nascoste nelle tasche dei pantaloni della tuta e lo sguardo serio.

Hanno finito di scattare da qualche minuto e Harry è uscito per prendere un po’ d’aria. Sente di averne sempre bisogno, ultimamente. Come se l’ossigeno non gli bastasse mai.

“Eri con me, Louis. Sai come è andata la mia giornata”

Louis annuisce piano, sposta il peso da un piede all’altro e torna a parlare.

“Ti ho chiesto come è andata, non cosa hai fatto” chiarisce.

Harry chiude gli occhi e reclina la testa all’indietro, esponendo il collo e le clavicole sporgenti.

“Mi stai coprendo il sole” dice, soltanto.

E allora Louis sospira, perché è uscito dopo di lui con un obiettivo in testa e non importa quanto l’altro sia sfuggente o quanto si rifiuti di parlare con lui, adesso. Si siede al suo fianco, su quello stesso suolo dove la notte prima si sono baciati, protetti dal buio e lontani dai loro pensieri. Cerca di non pensarci perché riesce ancora a sentire il calore delle dita di Harry sul suo fianco e la sua bocca contro la propria.

È stato inaspettato, può dirlo.

Si è improvvisamente sentito così attratto da lui da non riuscire a fermare il suo corpo. Si è sentito spinto oltre ogni limite, desideroso di percepire l’altro contro di sé e lenire – per quanto possibile – il cattivo umore di Harry con le sue labbra. È stupido se si ferma a ragionarci, perché per la maggior parte del tempo continua a non sopportare questa altalena emotiva e situazionale che li avvolge e li spinge da una parte all’altra quando sono insieme. Continua a non capirlo, e molti, moltissimi, aspetti di Harry gli rimangono oscuri. E forse è proprio questo che lo attira, che lo incuriosisce, che non lo lascia indifferente.

È Harry, con le sue battute piccanti e quel giudizio sempre pronto a colpirlo. Harry, con gli occhi verdi e quelle fossette ai lati della bocca che non fa mai vedere. Harry, con i ricci a coprirgli spesso lo sguardo, per non essere capito. Harry e la sofferenza che si porta appresso come un macigno sulle spalle grandi eppure – eppure non così grandi da riuscire a trasportarlo senza esserne schiacciato. Harry e il suo bisogno di essere rassicurato sulla sua bravura. Harry e i suoi errori e Louis lo sa che sono tanti. Tantissimi. Ma tutti facciamo degli errori, Louis è il primo a farne. Li fa come amico, come padre, come fratello. È tutto uno sbagliare e poi cercare di rimediare ai propri errori.

Però adesso è qui, perché si è reso conto di aver sbagliato anche con Harry. Ha sbagliato nel modo in cui spesso si è rapportato a lui, come lo ha spinto – forse nel modo sbagliato – oltre ogni suo limite. Non si pente delle foto che ha ottenuto provocandolo, non si pente della meraviglia che si è rivelato essere Harry, quando abbandonando la forzata compostezza che lo caratterizza, si è illuminato anche davanti alla telecamera. Però – forse, avrebbe dovuto bilanciare quei momenti di provocazione con altri di rassicurazione. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli quando ha fatto un bel lavoro e quanto il suo sforzo sia stato apprezzato.

Ma se c’è una cosa che ha capito, nella sua vita, è che c’è sempre tempo per rimediare e per imparare dai propri errori.

Quindi è qui, ora, seduto vicino a lui e ci sta provando. Ci prova perché il cuore gli sanguina all’idea che Harry soffra per una sua mancanza di attenzione, che stia male per i pensieri incasinati che gli vorticano nella testa e a volte non gli lasciano pace.

Louis lo vede, perché è un bravo osservatore. Li ha visti sin dal principio. Eppure è così semplice ignorare le cose che potrebbero farci stare male, non è così?

“Sei stato bravo, oggi” dice, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

Il sole riscalda le loro pelli ed è bello qui, mentre Louis cerca di fare dei passi verso Harry. Avvicinarsi a lui per quanto l’altro glielo permetta.

E no, sembra non permetterglielo.

Ma è bello anche provarci, lottare, non arrendersi.

Harry alza un sopracciglio, divertito e tristemente impressionato. Louis riesce a leggere sul suo viso lo stupore per un complimento che non si è mai sentito rivolgere da lui. Dura poco, però. Un secondo ed è di nuovo lo stesso Harry sbruffone e strafottente che tutti amano e che lui non riesce a capire.

“Che c’è, ti senti in dovere di dirlo solo perché ti ho baciato?” domanda. Alza di nuovo il volto verso il cielo, chiudendo gli occhi alla luce del sole e impedendo a Louis di poterlo studiare apertamente.

“Ti ho solo fatto un complimento” risponde Louis.

“È strano, perché non ne hai mai sentito il bisogno”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma qualche punto dentro di lui punge alla realizzazione che Harry non riconosca la sincerità nelle sue parole. Percepisce l’irrazionale voglia di assicurargli che è tutto vero. Louis _pensa_ che Harry sia bravo nel suo lavoro. _Sa_ , addirittura, quanto sia bravo.

Lo guarda, allora. Gli studia il profilo definito e privo di imperfezioni. In qualche modo lo disturba il fatto che risulti sempre così – perfetto. Come se tutta la bellezza del mondo fosse imprigionata nell’arco di Cupido delle sue labbra e nella linea pronunciata della mandibola. O nel colore delle sue iridi spesso troppo lontane. Due laghi nascosti tra le alte montagne, difficili da raggiungere.

“Sai che sei bravo” risponde, perché _sa_ che lui lo sa. È evidente dai suoi movimenti, dalla sicurezza davanti alla macchina fotografica. È evidente dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si intensificano quando un obiettivo gli viene messo davanti. Nonostante sia sempre – troppo – contenuto, Louis nota come invece il suo spirito sembra quasi liberarsi quando posa. Adorerebbe vederlo rompere i vetri che lo circondano e dare finalmente tutto se stesso. Smetterla di trattenersi e darsi sempre e solo per metà.

“Sì” dice Harry “So che lo sono” conferma.

Si sdraia a terra, poi. Intreccia le braccia dietro alla testa e guarda ancora il cielo azzurro privo di nuvole e Louis si chiede in che parte di mondo e in quale tempo sia la sua testa al momento. Prova l’irrefrenabile voglia di posare la mano sui suoi occhi e farlo riposare dai pensieri che gli corrugano la fronte, anche se impercettibilmente. Stringe le mani in due pugni, però, Louis. Distoglie anche lo sguardo dal ragazzo al suo fianco e sorride tra sé e sé, scuotendo piano la testa.

“Quando ho accettato questo lavoro non avrei mai pensato che si sarebbe rivelato essere così –” inizia, senza neanche credere che Harry lo stia ascoltando. Ma invece l’altro lo ascolta, perché lo ascolta sempre. Ascolta sempre tutti e tutto, ogni minimo rumore.

“Così _impegnativo_?” domanda, interrompendolo ma senza guardarlo. Il cielo ha tutta la sua attenzione.

“Non è la campagna in sé ad essere impegnativa” spiega Louis “Sei tu ad esserlo” dice. Abbozza un sorriso sarcastico che sa Harry non può vedere, ~~e~~ circonda le gambe con le braccia e poggia il mento sulle ginocchia.

La risata che esce dalle labbra di Harry è inaspettata. Una ventata d’aria fresca in una torrida giornata estiva.

Per Louis è una piccola vittoria, un punto di partenza da cui muoversi per andare avanti. Non si mostra stupito né si volta a guardarlo, anche se la tentazione di voltarsi e baciarlo – come la notte prima – è forte.

“Nessuno mi ha mai detto che sono impegnativo” commenta, quando la risata si affievolisce e lui torna serio, ma divertito.

“Questo perché ti circondi di gente sbagliata, caro Harry”

“Ah sì?”

Louis annuisce, voltando di poco la testa all’indietro per poterlo guardare con gli occhi luminosi e le labbra fini increspate in un sorriso accennato.

“Sì” conferma.

“E di chi dovrei circondarmi? Di gente come te?”

E stranamente non c’è malizia nella sua voce, non c’è derisione, né ilarità. Sembra, piuttosto, una domanda seria. Per un millesimo di secondo, Harry gli pare completamente perso.

Louis inclina la testa verso la spalla e lo guarda negli occhi verdi, dall’alto.

“Di qualcuno che ti dice le cose perché le pensa davvero” risponde Louis, annuendo.

Poi ride quando vede Jackson correre verso di lui, Niall e Zayn dietro al bambino di qualche passo. Louis allarga le braccia per poter permettere a suo figlio di buttarglisi addosso e nascondersi dentro al suo petto.

“Ehi, tesoro” lo saluta, baciandogli i capelli “Come stai? Ti sei divertito con gli zii?” chiede.

Jackson si stacca dal corpo del padre solo per potersi sedere sulle sue gambe e voltarsi così da vedere anche Harry accanto a lui. Annuisce mentre prende a giocare con le mani di Louis e a tracciare con la punta delle dita i tatuaggi lasciati scoperti sul corpo del suo papà.

“Sì! Mi hanno portato alle giostre e zio Niall è montato sul cavallo con me ma è stato sgridato dal signore perché cercava di prendere la coda di peluche ma era troppo alto! Quello potevamo farlo solo noi bambini! Lo hanno fatto scendere” racconta, ridendo.

Louis scuote la testa divertito, lanciando un’occhiata sarcastica al suo amico. Niall alza le spalle e si scusa mentre raggiunge l’interno di Palazzo Pitti con un “Lots mi ha chiesto di aiutarla a recuperare tutte le cose dentro. Domani ha un corso di Make Up qua a Firenze?” sembra confuso, mentre pone l’ultima domanda, ma Louis annuisce perché sì, sua sorella è stata presa come testimonial per un corso di make up in un negozio in centro. Louis è molto fiero di lei. Zayn segue Niall, alzando le sopracciglia verso Louis per indicare Harry vicino a lui.

Louis ruota gli occhi al cielo, riportando la sua attenzione a Jackson, che sta raccontando ad Harry di come sia riuscito a vincere un secondo giro sulle giostre prendendo proprio la coda di peluche, anche senza l’aiuto di Niall. Harry lo ascolta con lo sguardo concentrato, la testa voltata a destra, verso Jackson, ma rimanendo comunque sdraiato a terra.

“Sei stato bravissimo” lo elogia Harry, annuendo alle sue stesse parole.

Jackson allarga le labbra fini, simili a quelle del padre, in un sorriso luminoso.

“Dici?” domanda, alzandosi dalle gambe di Louis per potersi sedere sullo stomaco di Harry con una risata. Louis allunga le braccia per tirarlo su e sta per rimproverarlo perché di sicuro il ragazzo non è comodo con un bambino di cinque anni addosso, ma Harry lo ferma con un cenno della mano e si aggiusta Jackson sulla pancia così da non sentire troppo peso. “Sono allenato, sai” commenta divertito, verso Louis.

Il fotografo guarda la scena alzando un sopracciglio, il modo in cui suo figlio non si fa problemi ad entrare in modo così diretto in contatto con il modello, come Harry si assicura di tenere una mano dietro la sua schiena e annuire alle parole del bambino per fargli capire che lo sta ascoltando. Louis non si capacita del modo in cui il viso di Harry cambia con suo figlio: le rughe d’espressione che troppo spesso gli increspano i lineamenti marcati si distendono, senza lasciare traccia della loro presenza, le iridi troppo scure sembrano schiarirsi ogni volta che si posano su quelle del bambino e sembra non riuscire a non distendere le labbra in un’espressione rilassata. Che non è proprio un sorriso, ma almeno è un punto di partenza.

Louis vede riflesso nell’affetto di Harry verso Jackson, più o meno ciò che sente lui di provare per il modello. È strano e lo scombussola, lo annienta, lo confonde. Eppure è inarrestabile. È incontrollabile. Non riesce a fermare il calore che gli scalda il petto e sa che è irrazionale.

Che poi non c’è cosa peggiore per lui di non essere razionale, perché è tutto ciò che si è abituato ad essere da quando Jackson è con lui. Pensare prima a lui, pensare a ciò che va bene per lui, non lasciarsi sopraffare dai sentimenti e da cose che non potrebbero portare a qualcosa di buono perché – perché c’è Jackson.

Eppure, di nuovo, sembra che questi problemi neanche riesca a porgerseli quando si tratta di Harry. Soprattutto perché suo figlio sembra più che felice di stare con lui.

Li guarda mentre le mani di Harry solleticano la sua pancia e le mani di Jackson cercano di scacciargli le dita veloci. Si lascia andare ad un sorriso emozionato quando suo figlio, tra le risate, si accascia sul corpo di Harry e rimane lì, abbracciato a lui mentre le braccia del modello lo circondano senza stringerlo troppo.

Ci sono tante cose che Louis non si spiega. Una di queste è come fa a sentire queste cose conoscendo Harry da così poco tempo. Un’altra è che Harry e Jackson hanno una complicità rara che sembra essere scoppiata senza che nessuno di loro se ne sia reso conto. L’ultima, per ora, è quanto dolore nasconde Harry sotto la pelle.

Louis appoggia di nuovo il mento sulle ginocchia e guarda suo figlio e Harry accanto a sé. Allunga una mano per accarezzare la schiena di suo figlio e si gode i raggi del sole primaverile che gli scaldano la pelle.

“Louis?” lo chiama Harry dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, il vociare dei turisti come unico sottofondo “La mia giornata è andata molto bene” risponde, serio.

E Louis annuisce, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra fini che è come un raggio di sole che spunta tra i nuvoloni neri.

Jackson si addormenta sul petto del modello.

E sì, pensa Louis, la giornata è andata molto bene. 

  
-

  
Niall cammina con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e con gli occhi che si spostano da un particolare all’altro della città che sta visitando. Firenze è grande e rumorosa e piena di turisti. Lo rende comparsa veloce in una storia già scritta.

Così si sente, mentre tra quelle strade affollate e nel bel mezzo del vociare incessante delle persone, cerca l’ispirazione giusta per riuscire a finire il romanzo già iniziato.

 _Cambia aria per un po’_ , gli aveva detto Louis, _Firenze potrebbe farti bene_.

Niall non sa se questa città potrebbe essere la soluzione alla sua anima ormai priva della sensibilità giusta per tornare a scrivere.

Sa che non può forzare un sentimento che parte da dentro e che nutre ogni suo più piccolo respiro. Nonostante passi ore di fronte alle pagine bianche di word, in attesa di riuscire a buttare giù qualcosa, sa che la paura che gli blocca le dita ogni volta che prova a digitare una parola è ingiustificabile.

Niall sa di saper scrivere.

Lo sa fin da quando, alle scuole superiori, la sua professoressa lo aveva iscritto ad un concorso di scrittura e lui non ha vinto, ma ha trovato qualcuno a fargli i complimenti per un dignitoso secondo posto.

Niall sa anche che non si può piacere a tutti. È una cosa con cui ha fatto i conti abbastanza presto nella sua vita. Ma la cosa che lo fa soffrire di più, e spesso, è che a lui stesso non piace ciò che scrive.

È arrivato alla triste conclusione che sa di essere bravo, sa di avere qualcosa da dire eppure – eppure a volte proprio non gli piace l’ordine che hanno le parole o come suonano certe frasi.

Scrivere è ciò che nutre la sua anima. Odia non riuscire a farlo, odia non riuscire a sfamarsi per poi rimanere lì con un buco allo stomaco e l’insoddisfazione che gli punge la pancia.

Non sa se Firenze è il tempo e lo spazio per lui. Non sa se questa città ha una storia da regalare anche a lui, ma per il momento spera che quelle riservate ai suoi migliori amici – quelle a cui fa da spettatore – possano andare bene lo stesso.

Tanto c’è abituato, a vivere attraverso le vite di Louis e Zayn. Ha capito che è il modo migliore per lui per fare esperienze senza sentire sulle spalle la pressione sociale, che spesso lo ha bloccato e gli ha impedito di godersi appieno le opportunità. Vivere attraverso i suoi amici lo scarica da qualsiasi responsabilità e gli permette di dare tempo prezioso alla scrittura. Gli permette di prendere spunto dagli avvenimenti e trasformarli in romanzo senza avere la paura di _esserci troppo dentro_.

Niall sale sull’autobus e si siede in un posto singolo, posa la testa contro al finestrino e guarda fuori la città scorrergli sotto gli occhi. Ha un taccuino tra le mani e una penna nera che stringe tra le dita facendola picchiettare sulla propria coscia.

Prova a scrivere qualcosa, mentre l’autobus percorre la strada e si ferma per far salire gente.

Si sta facendo notte, là fuori. Firenze scurisce i suoi contorni e l’aria diventa un po’ più fresca di quella scaldata dai raggi del sole.

Cancella le poche parole che ha scritto con uno scarabocchio nervoso, prima di sospirare e chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo.

“ _Sei uno scrittore?_ ” sente la voce provenire dal posto davanti al suo, e quando riapre gli occhi trova un uomo anziano seduto proprio di fronte a sé, tra le gambe un bastone di legno. Ha dei piccoli occhiali poggiati sulla punta del naso e i capelli bianchi.

Niall corruga le sopracciglia e abbozza un sorriso di scuse-

“Mi scusi, non parlo italiano” risponde, cercando di scandire bene le parole per provare a farsi capire.

“Oh. Non preoccuparti, giovanotto. Ho vissuto per tanti, tantissimi anni a York” gli confida l’uomo, sorridendo.

Gli occhi di Niall si illuminano al suono del familiare accento inglese. Distende le labbra in sorriso dolce, mentre chiude il taccuino che tiene tra le mani e si gode quella piccola, piacevole distrazione.

“Nord Inghilterra, eh? Accento inconfondibile” assicura lo scrittore, con un sorriso.

“Esattamente. Tu invece… Irlanda?”

Gli occhi di Niall si spalancano dallo stupore.

“Come ha fatto?”

“Sono bravo con gli accenti, e mia moglie era irlandese. Ci siamo incontrati a York dove io mi ero trasferito per fare qualche lavoretto. Qui in Italia non c’era più lavoro e a casa avevo altri sette fratelli che dovevano mangiare. Ho conosciuto Síne quando avevo ventun anni e lei da poco ne aveva fatti diciotto. Era in vacanza con la sua famiglia e suo padre non voleva che la portassi a passeggiare al tramonto. Ci siamo sposati due anni dopo, quando lei è tornata da me a York. Abbiamo abitato lì per una decina d’anni, poi i miei genitori si sono ammalati e siamo dovuti tornare in Italia” racconta, gli occhi lucidi di ricordi indelebili. Poi fa un gesto con la mano come a voler scacciare le parole che ha appena detto “Non importa, non voglio annoiarti. Ti ho chiesto se sei uno scrittore, prima”

Niall scuote la testa, scruta gli occhi verdi dell’uomo e poi punta lo sguardo verso il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino.

“Non mi annoia, mi piacciono le storie” risponde.

L’uomo alza un sopracciglio bianco ed emette una risata divertita.

“E ne scrivi anche, di storie?”

Niall sorride, buttando gli occhi sul quaderno che tiene stretto tra le mani.

“Ci provo, almeno”

L’uomo annuisce, si sporge in avanti con il busto tenendo ancora le mani sul bastone tra le gambe.

“Provarci è importante. Da ogni prova può uscire fuori qualcosa di grande, no?”

Niall fa un cenno con la testa, poi si guarda le mani. Parla con gli occhi bassi.

“Quella è la mia speranza” conferma.

L’uomo si alza, preme il pulsante rosso per chiamare la fermata e si volta di nuovo verso Niall.

“Devo scendere, ma è stato un piacere parlare con te. Se vuoi un consiglio, quando perdi l’ispirazione, sali su a Piazzale Michelangelo. Dalla fermata di fronte a Palazzo Pitti… Hai presente? Da lì, con un C1 o un C6 sei su a Piazzale Michelangelo. Vai al tramonto e portati il quaderno. Se non ti viene l’ispirazione, almeno hai visto Firenze dall’alto” gli dice.

Niall annuisce, frenetico. Si alza per stringergli la mano e l’uomo sorride. Scende grazie all’aiuto del bastone e si allontana lentamente mentre l’autobus riprende la sua corsa.

Niall si siede di nuovo. Apre il quaderno e si appunta quello che gli ha detto l’anziano. Guarda il cielo ed il sole è già tramontato.

 _Va be’_ , pensa, _domani_.

A forza di dir domani, l’ispirazione potrebbe non tornare più. Niall lo sa. Sente le parole scivolargli da sotto la pelle e allontanarsi da lui.

Dove vanno?

Tornano?

A certe domande non ci sono risposte.

  
-

  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, tenendo il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio e stringendo la mano di Jackson tra la sua. Attraversano la strada a passo sostenuto per poter finalmente arrivare in hotel.

Hanno cenato nel pub di Giovanni con un panino e una Coca Cola per Jax e una birra scura per Louis, scambiando qualche chiacchiera con il vecchio proprietario e godendosi un po’ di tempo solo loro due.

A volte a Louis sembra di non avere abbastanza tempo con suo figlio. Si è chiesto, spesso in passato, come potesse fare Ashley vedendolo così poco e passandoci effettivamente solo qualche ora al mese.

Poi ha smesso di domandarselo.

Ha semplicemente capito quanto si può essere differenti, e la sua necessità di stare insieme a Jackson non è uguale a quella di Ashley. Bisogna venirci a patti con certe cose, con certe differenze, con certe incompatibilità.

“Zayn sul serio, calmati” ripete Louis, per la terza volta da quando hanno lasciato il pub e ha ricevuto la chiamata del suo migliore amico.

Butta un occhio verso suo figlio e lo vede ruotare gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. L’espressione sul viso angelico del bambino lo fa ridere, ma cerca di contenersi per non attirare l’ira funesta di Zayn.

“ _Calmarmi? Non solo Liam mi tratta come fossi non so quale strano esemplare di essere umano che si porta a letto chiunque – cosa che non sono, per giunta. Ma Simon adesso vuole anche mettere su una paparazzata con Gigì e –_ ”

“Gigi” lo corregge Louis, senza battere ciglio.

“ _È quello che ho detto_ ” risponde Zayn e Louis sente il familiare rumore dell’accendino che si accende e poi nel silenzio, il respiro del suo migliore amico che espira il fumo della sigaretta “ _Come potrebbe aiutarmi tutto ciò? Più gli dico che non mi piace come sta impostando la mia immagine, più mi viene contro_ ” si sfoga.

Louis si morde un labbro mentre guarda il cielo scuro sopra la sua testa. La mano di Jackson è calda contro alla sua e se lo porta più vicino perché è grato, immensamente, per la presenza di suo figlio nella sua vita.

Odia come Simon Cowell sta gestendo Zayn. Odia vederlo continuamente frustrato dietro ad una rappresentazione così poco fedele della sua persona. Odia il modo in cui quell’uomo pensa solo e soltanto ai suoi tornaconto personali, invece che a quelli del suo cliente.

Se avesse potuto, Louis, l’avrebbe mandato _a quel paese_ la prima volta che si è presentato a Zayn. Ma il suo amico glielo ha impedito, e adesso siamo a questo punto.

Ovviamente.

“Zee, respira” lo prega il fotografo “Vorrei poterti dire che non sei obbligato a farlo, ma entrambi sappiamo che non è la verità”

“ _Grazie Lou, come mi tiri su di morale tu…_ ”

Louis abbozza una risata, scuotendo la testa.

“Scusami, non ho finito il discorso” sussurra “In ogni caso, puoi cambiare manager. Devi prenderti un buon avvocato e sperare che Simon non abbia intenzione di distruggerti, ma possiamo farcela. No? Come sempre, Zee. Ce la facciamo sempre” lo rassicura. Jackson gli fa un cenno con la mano e costringe il padre a farsi passare il cellulare.

“Zio Zee?” lo chiama “Non ti preoccupare! Papà dice che si può risolvere sempre tutto. Ti aiuta lui, no?”

La risata di Zayn giunge anche alle orecchie di Louis, che scuote la testa divertito.

“ _Sì, pulce. Naturalmente il tuo papà mi aiuterà. Puoi passare di nuovo il cellulare a lui?_ ”

“Certo! Ciao zio, non essere troppo preoccupato” lo saluta il bambino, prima di riconsegnare il cellulare a suo padre.

“ _Come fa ad essere così intelligente?_ ” domanda Zayn, quando sa di star parlando di nuovo con Louis.

“Non lo so,” ammette il ragazzo “a volte mi domando come possa essere mio figlio”

Proprio quando finisce di parlare, Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia guardando l’Hotel Minerva, dove alloggiano. La mano di Jackson scivola dalla sua e non fa in tempo a dire niente che suo figlio sta correndo verso l’entrata.

“Jackson!” lo chiama, urlando. “Scusa, Zee. Ti chiamo dopo, c’è Harry?” sembra più una domanda la sua. Il tono confuso. “C’è Harry davanti all’hotel e Jackson mi è appena scappato per raggiungerlo. Ci sentiamo più tardi e non demoralizzarti per la storia di Simon, piuttosto chiama Liam e fatti una bella scopata per rilassare i nervi” gli consiglia divertito, mentre corre dietro a suo figlio e lo guarda buttarsi tra le braccia di Harry, mentre il modello lo tira su per tenerlo contro il petto.

“ _Harry, eh? Che sta succedendo tra di voi?_ ” Domanda Zayn, la voce improvvisamente ilare.

“Niente” è veloce a rispondere Louis “Assolutamente niente. Adesso devo andare”

“ _Certo, certo. Raggiungi pure tuo figlio e il tuo fidanzato. E salutami entrambi_ ” ride il suo migliore amico.

“Vaffanculo” chiude così la chiamata, infilando il cellulare in tasca e avvicinandosi a passi svelti verso Jackson ed Harry. Li trova a parlare con il portiere. Harry con Jackson tra le braccia e suo figlio che toglie le mani dai suoi capelli.

La scena gli fa stringere, in qualche strano modo, un nodo al centro dello stomaco. Sa che non è – normale (normale è la parola giusta? Non lo sa) il rapporto che suo figlio sta sviluppando con il modello, ma come può biasimarlo? È lui stesso a sentirsi gravitare attorno a Harry come i pianeti intorno al Sole.

“Ciao” saluta sia il portiere che Harry, poi si rivolge a Jackson “Potresti, per favore, non scapparmi più così?” domanda, corrugando le sopracciglia.

Il bambino gli sorride, mostrando i dentini bianchi e gli occhi luminosi.

“Ma hai visto! C’è Harry!” esclama, indicandogli il modello.

“Ho visto che c’è Harry, tesoro. Però non devi scapparmi, avremmo potuto raggiungerlo con calma” gli dice.

“Ma tu eri impegnato a consolare zio Zayn” constata Jackson “Ci avremmo impiegato troppo”

E – a volte Louis non sa cosa rispondergli. Suo figlio lo lascia spesso senza parole. Non è una sensazione che gli piace, anche se si stupisce ogni volta di quanto l’intelligenza e l’arguzia di Jax siano così sviluppate.

Scuote la testa, allora, e rivolge la sua attenzione al modello.

“Cosa ci fai qua?” domanda.

Gli occhi di Harry sono ingiustamente luminosi per essere ormai notte. Indossa una t-shirt bianca e dei jeans chiari e – sono Vans quelle che ha ai piedi?

Louis adora il modo in cui i pantaloni gli fasciano le gambe e le maniche della maglietta lascino scoperti i muscoli delle braccia e i tatuaggi.

“Consolare zio Zayn, eh?” ribatte però Harry, ridendo.

Louis annuisce.

“Liam gli sta spezzando il cuore”

“Non fatico a crederlo” è la risposta del modello “Entriamo?” domanda poi.

Jackson risponde “Sì!” prima che Louis possa effettivamente dire qualcosa.

Salgono alla suite di Louis in religioso silenzio, spalla contro spalla, mentre Harry tiene ancora tra le braccia il bambino. Jax ha le mani attorno al suo collo e continua a parlare di un nuovo libro che vorrebbe. È una di quelle storie per bambini che Louis gli ha promesso di comprargli, ma che è convinto gli comprerà prima Niall.

Quando entrano nella stanza, Jackson finalmente scende dalle braccia di Harry. Si mette in piedi e alza un indice verso il padre.

“I denti!” esclama, poi continua “E il pigiama! Poi posso giocare con Harry a scarabeo? Per favore?”

Louis annuisce, si abbassa sulle ginocchia per arrivare alla stessa altezza di suo figlio e gli sbottona il leggero giacchetto di jeans che indossa. Glielo fa scivolare dalle spalle e glielo consegna.

“Se Harry vuole giocare con te, certamente. Lava i denti per tre minuti, Jax. Gira la clessidra e non fare il furbo, mascherina. Devo cronometrarti?” chiede, pizzicandogli il naso.

“No” risponde subito il bambino “Tre minuti, _giurin giurello_. Haz, poi giochi con me?” domanda, alzando il viso verso il ragazzo.

Harry lo guarda con luminosi occhi verdi e un sorriso sulle labbra rosee. È un lucidalabbra quello che sta indossando?

Louis spera, per la sua sanità mentale, che non sia così.

“Certo! Sei pronto a perdere?” sono le parole di Harry, quando allunga una mano per scompigliare i capelli del bambino.

“Sarai tu a perdere!” Urla Jackson, correndo verso il bagno.

Louis si ritrova a scuotere la testa mentre porta poi di nuovo gli occhi sulla figura di Harry, di fronte a lui.

Gli fa male lo stomaco all’idea che alla fine si trovano sempre uno di fronte all’altro. Potrebbe essere il riassunto della loro conoscenza. ‘ _E tu e Harry?_ ’ ‘ _E io e Harry eravamo sempre uno davanti all’altro. Non di fianco, non uno avanti e l’altro indietro. Ma uno di fronte all’altro, per guardarci, conoscerci, studiarci. Pronti ad attaccarci e a distruggerci, a volte a volerci. A due passi dal baciarci e ad un passo dal ferirci_ ’.

Così descriverebbe il loro rapporto. Se qualcuno glielo chiedesse, anche adesso. Così gli risponderebbe.

A due passi dal baciarsi e ad uno dal ferirsi.

“Posso offrirti qualcosa?” domanda Louis, per sfuggire allo sguardo dell’altro. Per sfuggire anche da se stesso e dalla necessità che sente di colmare la distanza tra loro e baciarlo, sentirselo addosso, affogare qualsiasi sensazione che gli brucia sotto pelle nella bocca dell’altro.

Harry scuote la testa, fa qualche passo indietro per potersi togliere le scarpe, lasciarle vicino al comò e sedersi sul letto.

“Fai pure come se fossi a casa tua” lo invita Louis, sarcastico. “Hai intenzione di parlarmi o dovrò far fare a Jackson da telefono senza fili tra me e te?” incrocia le braccia al petto quando parla. Aspetta pazientemente che Harry gli risponda, ma il sorriso sulle labbra del ragazzo è morbido e non ha intenzione di scemare. Le sue labbra non si separano né per formulare parole né per allargare il sorriso.

Allora Louis gli dà le spalle, si toglie la felpa grigia che indossa e mette su l’acqua per il tè. È in quel momento che la voce di Harry gli arriva contro la schiena, bassa e interrogativa.

“Davvero credi che io sia stato bravo, in questi ultimi giorni?”

Louis non si volta verso di lui, ma chiude gli occhi e poggia le mani contro al piano cottura.

Cosa si risponde ad una domanda del genere? Come si mette a tacere il leggero senso di colpa che gli scorre nelle vene alla consapevolezza che forse – forse – glielo avrebbe dovuto dire fin dall’inizio quanto lo ritiene bravo, quanto è bello il suo viso davanti alla fotocamera, quanto è sensuale il suo corpo quando posa? Come glielo dice, ora?

È troppo tardi.

O forse no, forse è troppo presto.

Forse il tempo è una costruzione sociale e fittizia inventata da uomini pazienti che sedendo ad un tavolo hanno deciso ‘ _be’, diamoci del tempo, non c’è fretta_ ’. Chi l’ha stabilito che bisogna per forza sempre andare piano? Sempre prendere le cose con calma.

Louis ha vissuto sempre la sua vita pensando a quanto tempo avrebbe poi avuto, più avanti. C’è stato il momento dei casini, delle decisioni avventate, del non pensare al futuro. Ci sono stati momenti vissuti come su un treno in corsa, verso la direzione sbagliata. Feste, alcol, persone. Ci sono stati interi anni fatti di danni e di _non è ancora il momento, ho ancora tempo_.

E poi.

Poi è sopraggiunta la vita, un figlio, la perdita della madre.

Louis ha rallentato. Ha tirato il freno a mano ed ha iniziato a pensare _ok, non sono immortale e non ho più tempo_. Ci sono cose che ti bloccano.

Louis lo ha provato a sue spese. Si è dovuto tirare indietro tutto d’un colpo, arrestare la furiosa corsa verso l’inafferrabilità che lo ha contraddistinto per tutta l’adolescenza.

Ha iniziato a pensare al futuro. Si è impegnato seriamente nel lavoro, ha cresciuto – più che dignitosamente – un figlio ed iniziato a pensare che di tempo, effettivamente, non ce n’è. Eppure, per tutto questo tempo, da quando sua madre non c’è più, ha sempre vissuto senza cogliere le occasioni per paura di fare la scelta sbagliata.

È un altro modo per perdere tempo. Un altro modo di pensare che di tempo in fondo ce n’è.

Se ne rende conto adesso, a testa bassa e con gli occhi chiusi mentre sente il peso della domanda di Harry gravare tra di loro.

Ha la lingua annodata nella bocca, le parole bloccate nella gola. Harry si alza dal letto e lo raggiunge. Sente il suo corpo tremare alla vicinanza dell’altro. Non ha coraggio di fare niente. Rimane fermo così com’è, per paura di rovinare tutto. Fermo in una decisione a metà tra ‘ _c’è tempo_ ’ e ‘ _non c’è tempo_ ’. Lo sa.

Lo sente, Louis, che questo è il momento della svolta.

Eppure è difficile.

Harry ha la fronte aggrottata, mentre lo guarda dargli le spalle. I ricci castani incorniciano il viso confuso e in attesa. È consapevole e cosciente di ciò che lo circonda, ma Louis pare non esserlo. Harry sente il rumore dell’acqua provenire dal bagno e la voce squillante di Jackson che parla tra sé e sé, mentre Louis percepisce solo il fischiare incessante delle sue orecchie.

Finché non sente la mano grande e calda di Harry poggiarsi sulla sua schiena, tra le scapole. Percepisce il suo calore attraverso la maglietta che indossa e improvvisamente si irrigidisce.

Non è ancora abituato al tocco dell’altro e lo stomaco si contorce al ricordo delle sue mani sul suo viso, quando si sono baciati.

“Louis” sussurra Harry, fissandogli la schiena.

Non aggiunge altro.

E Louis crolla, lascia fuoriuscire l’aria racchiusa nei polmoni e alza la testa, guardando fisso davanti a sé. Poi si volta, lentamente. La mano di Harry scivola dalla sua schiena e si ritrovano di colpo uno di fronte all’altro.

Louis lo guarda e Harry sospira. Cerca l’aria nei polmoni e gli sembra di affogare negli occhi del fotografo, per qualche secondo. Louis separa le labbra per provare a dire qualcosa, ma le parole rimangono incastrate in gola e non c’è verso di farle uscire.

Sorprendentemente, Harry sente il coraggio bruciargli nel petto e fa un passo verso di lui. Allunga una mano per carezzargli lo zigomo con le nocche e inclina il capo, senza interrompere il contatto visivo con gli occhi dell’altro.

“Me l’avevano detto che non sei tipo da complimenti. Era per questo che non volevo lavorare con te” confessa Harry.

Louis spinge il viso contro alla sua mano, abbozzando un sorriso a labbra chiuse.

“Sono molto esigente sul lavoro” risponde.

Harry annuisce alle sue parole, perché lo sa. Se ne è reso conto e non gli dispiace. Gli piace il fatto che Louis sia così passionale nel suo lavoro, nello scattare fotografie e nel cercare di dare sempre la sua impronta nella visione generale delle cose.

“E io sono uno stronzo che ha bisogno di sentirsi dire quanto è bravo anche se non lo è stato” chiarisce Harry.

Il buco nel petto di Louis si allarga, incontrollabile. Sente sprofondare il cuore tra la cassa toracica e scuote la testa, veloce.

“No, Harry –” inizia Louis, avvicinandosi di più all’altro. Le punte dei loro piedi si toccano e Harry sposta lo sguardo in basso. Lo rialza lentamente verso il viso di Louis e abbozza un sorriso.

Due uomini che si guardano e sorridono e nel frattempo si perdono, o provano a trovarsi. È difficile quando si è così distanti, abitanti di due mondi completamenti diversi.

“Sì, Louis” lo interrompe, annuendo “So di esserlo”

Louis scuote ancora la testa, repentino. Poggia una mano sul petto di Harry e sente il suo cuore battere sotto alla sua pelle. Le dita del ragazzo gli accarezzano ancora il viso e l’altro sorride.

È dolce il modo in cui per la prima volta le difese di Harry sembrano essersi improvvisamente abbassate. Quei muri altissimi che lo circondavano adesso sembrano essere minuscoli, ai loro piedi, e pronti a sgretolarsi.

“Vedo tante cose quando ti vedo” risponde Louis “Ma non vedo uno stronzo. Vedo un bellissimo ragazzo che cerca di fare il suo meglio e che a volte a solo bisogno di qualche complimento. Non è la fine del mondo, Harry”

Il ragazzo chiude gli occhi. Abbassa le palpebre e gli impedisce di vedere le sue iridi verdi. Sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa ma invece non lo fa. Apre di nuovo gli occhi e fa scivolare la mano dietro al collo di Louis.

“E se fosse più di questo?” domanda, piano.

“Più dei complimenti?”

“Sì”

Louis porta le mani sui suoi fianchi, se lo tira un po’ più vicino e sorride.

“A tutti piacciono i complimenti, Harry” sussurra.

Si alza di poco sulle punte per arrivare all’altezza del viso dell’altro ragazzo. Gli occhi di Harry si abbassano sulla sua bocca e Louis si lecca le labbra. Le punte dei loro nasi si sfiorano e Louis alza di poco il viso per poterlo baciare.

Vuole sentire di nuovo il calore nel petto che ha sentito la sera davanti a Palazzo Pitti.

Ma Harry glielo nega.

Si sposta all’improvviso e sul suo viso il sorriso non c’è più. C’è solo l’ombra di un fantasma lontano, l’impassibilità che congela i suoi lineamenti sembra così glaciale che Louis sente il freddo invadergli le ossa.

“Harry?”

Ma lui non lo guarda. Si allontana verso il letto e si siede, così come ha fatto quando è arrivato. Jackson interrompe il momento sgambettando nella stanza indossando il pigiama e tenendo tra le mani la scatola di scarabeo che Harry gli ha regalato. Si siede sul letto vicino al modello e tira fuori il gioco.

“Papà?” domanda “L’acqua sta bollendo” lo avverte.

Poi iniziano a giocare, e Louis guarda il modo in cui Harry sembra così diverso con suo figlio. Il modo in cui ridono uno con l’altro e come Jackson sembra essersi insinuato sotto la pelle di Harry in modo così sottile e imprevedibile.

Serve a suo figlio e al modello due tazze di tè bollente, posandole sul comodino al lato del letto. Poi prende la sua e il pacchetto di sigarette.

“Scusate” dice “Esco fuori” fa un cenno con la mano verso la terrazza.

“Va bene, papà” risponde Jax “Poi puoi spruzzarti il profumo? Mi dà fastidio la puzza della sigaretta” storce il nasino e guarda Harry, accennando a ruotare gli occhi al cielo.

“Sì, certo tesoro” lo rassicura “Buona partita e vinci per me, fai vedere a Harry quanto sei bravo”

Il bambino sorride. E Louis crede di vedere un sorriso tirare anche le labbra di Harry. 

  
-

  
  


Liam si sta comportando come uno stronzo, e di questo Zayn è particolarmente colpito. E ne è anche infastidito.

Non si aspettava che dopo il sesso sarebbe stato tutto – rose e fiori. Ma aveva sperato almeno in una conoscenza e non di sentirsi così giudicato.

In qualche modo sa che Liam non lo sta facendo con cattiveria. O almeno è quello che spera. Eppure sente i suoi occhi bruciargli sulla pelle mentre si sistema seduto sulle gambe di Harry.

Il completo nero che indossa, assolutamente maschile, contrasta con la camicia bianca e la lunga gonna nera che sta indossando Harry. Eppure è Zayn che siede sulle sue gambe, stringendosi le mani dell’altro ragazzo attorno ai fianchi.

Louis li guarda da poco lontano, la macchina fotografica che cade sul petto e la testa inclinata verso la spalla destra. Ha le mani posate sui fianchi e le gambe aperte.

“Louis, tesoro” lo chiama Zayn “Pensi sia il momento di iniziare a scattare?” domanda, divertito.

Ma Louis non gli risponde. Continua a guardarli, o meglio, continua a fissare Harry con occhi blu penetranti. Lo studia in silenzio, mentre ignora le occhiate strane che Liam e Jackson si stanno lanciando, al suo fianco. Alessandro Michele aspetta impassibile, guardandosi le unghie smaltate di azzurro.

Zayn si sistema di nuovo sulle gambe di Harry, spostandosi di qualche centimetro e scontrandosi così con il suo basso ventre.

“Zayn! Cristo” lo blocca Harry, stringendogli le mani sui fianchi “Stai un po’ fermo con questo culo”

Il ragazzo si rilassa contro il petto del modello, portando una mano a scompigliare i capelli. “Scusa, Harry. Ma è una posizione scomoda e Louis ci sta impiegando troppo tempo”

Il fotografo sembra non ascoltarli neanche, al contrario di Liam, che invece “Niente che tu non abbia già provato, vero Harry?” commenta, sarcastico. Alza un sopracciglio e neanche guarda Zayn.

“Niente che non abbia già provato anche tu, non è così Liam?” risponde Zayn a tono.

Louis batte le mani, illuminandosi in un sorriso emozionato.

“Ho capito cosa manca!” esclama, felice. “Il rossetto. Lottie, ti ricordi quando mi hai fatto vedere quella nuova tonalità di Gucci per la quale eri entusiasta?” chiede.

Sua sorella saltella sul posto, battendo le mani per poi aprire una trousse e alzare verso Louis, vittoriosa, un rossetto.

“ _25 Goldie Red_ ” esclama “Il migliore. Harry vieni così te lo applico”

“No” la blocca Louis, di corsa “Mettilo a Zayn” ordina.

Gli occhi di tutti si spostano sulla sua figura.

“Che c’è?” Chiede “Zayn è quello vestito con ciò che la società considera maschile. Smoking da uomo, cravatta e scarpe eleganti. Harry indossa una gonna e una camicia bianca, sarebbe scontato che fosse lui ad avere il rossetto. Invece lo metterà Zayn, così sfumiamo e confondiamo i contorni tra ciò che ci viene imposto come maschile e femminile”

“Wow” sussurra Mathias, al suo fianco.

“Già, _wow_ ” concorda Harry, guardando Louis con incredibili occhi verdi. Stringe la mano sulla coscia di Zayn, e il ragazzo sposta lo sguardo da uno all’altro, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Ti stai eccitando?” Domanda Zayn, abbassando il viso e la voce verso l’orecchio di Harry “Solo per il discorso che ha fatto?”

“Sta’ zitto” risponde il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa.

“Come vuoi, amico. Ma sono seduto sopra di te quindi stai attento a come ti muovi” lo provoca.

“Sei veramente insopportabile, lo sai?” ribatte Harry “Adesso alza il culo e vai a mettere il rossetto”

Zayn lo fissa ancora, riduce gli occhi a due fessure e si lecca le labbra.

“Ti è diventato duro, Styles” insiste.

“Lo so, ok? È che –” poi si blocca, deglutendo. Sente gli sguardi di tutti addosso e la conversazione tra lui e Zayn non può essere sentita eppure si sente così esposto. Gli brucia il basso ventre mentre cerca di nascondere il suo viso a quello di Louis.

Non capisce neanche lui l’eccitazione che gli scorre nelle vene, ma è così sexy vedere Louis completamente perso nel suo lavoro. Sapere cosa sta pensando il suo cervello, capire i collegamenti e vederlo all’opera per rendere perfetta questa campagna, lo eccita. Non è neanche colpa sua se Louis sembra così autoritario e incredibilmente intelligente mentre si concentra su quello che sta facendo.

Adora il modo in cui il ragazzo è deciso a sconvolgere gli equilibri che la società impone. Vorrebbe capire da dove provengono le sue idee, cosa pensa lui di quello che sta facendo e se lo sta facendo solo perché è una richiesta di Gucci. Sa che non è così, lo vede che crede in quello che fa. Ma vorrebbe parlarci, di tutto. E baciarlo. Sente la costante, pressante voglia di baciarlo da giorni. Da quando si sono baciati davanti a Palazzo Pitti, quella notte.

Sospira, guardando per qualche secondo la linea della mascella di Louis. Il modo in cui i suoi zigomi tagliano l’aria e i suoi occhi splendono di eccitazione per le foto che stanno per scattare. Sente il membro pulsare sotto al tessuto leggero della gonna che indossa e stringe ancora di più le dita sulla coscia di Zayn. Ha bisogno di un appiglio alla realtà, perché si sente impazzire. Vorrebbe alzarsi e raggiungere Louis. Guardarlo con la macchina fotografica davanti al viso ed inginocchiarsi davanti a lui. È una sensazione strana perché di solito è lui che rimane in piedi e sono gli altri ad inginocchiarsi, a dargli piacere, a venerarlo. E invece adesso vorrebbe metterglisi di fronte, donargli piacere e rimanere uomo, così da far essere lui Dio.

È così spaventato che il respiro gli si blocca in gola e gli occhi cercano quelli di Zayn per trovare un po’ di quel sostegno che non sente arrivare da se stesso. Ma il ragazzo lo guarda con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi vivaci.

“Ti va di divertirci un po’?” chiede il ragazzo, leccandosi le labbra. La voce ancora bassa.

“Non farò sesso con te, Malik. È già successo, ricordi?”

“Sì, ricordo. E non voglio fare sesso con te, grazie tante. Però possiamo divertirci in un altro modo” sussurra “Possiamo far uscire di testa Louis, e nel frattempo anche Liam. Vediamo quanto resistono entrambi nel vederci così fisici l’uno con l’altro. Sono sicuro che Louis chiederà una pausa prima dello scadere della prima ora, e Liam non me la darà mai vinta ma impazzirà” spiega.

Harry alza un sopracciglio, mentre si muove inquieto sul divanetto.

“Stai facendo questo perché vuoi vedere se Liam è geloso?” domanda.

“So che Liam è geloso, Harry. Vorrei solo che smettesse di fare lo stronzo, e poi, è un’ottima occasione divertirmi” chiarisce “In più, in realtà, faccio tutto questo anche perché la tensione sessuale tra te e Louis sta diventando soffocante ed è imbarazzante stare nella vostra stessa stanza” borbotta.

Harry rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi annuisce. Sposta la mano dalla coscia del ragazzo al suo fianco e lo stringe.

“Facciamolo” conferma.

Zayn alza un angolo della bocca e si avvicina al suo orecchio, respirandogli vicino.

“Ottima decisione, Styles. Non te ne pentirai” dice, poi si mette di nuovo nella posizione di prima.

Lottie si avvicina a loro. Si mette tra le gambe di Zayn e finisce di truccarlo, poi guarda il suo lavoro soddisfatta.

“Zio Zayn! Sei bellissimo!” urla Jackson, da dietro Louis. Zayn sposta lo sguardo su di lui e accenna un sorriso, cercando di non far scivolare gli occhi sulla figura di Liam, al suo fianco.

“Grazie, pulce. Se vuoi zia Lots può metterlo anche a te” risponde.

“Sì zia! Ti prego”

E nessuno può biasimarla se corre divertita verso il nipote e gli colora leggermente le labbra fini.

Scattano per un po’, e Louis cerca di ignorare il formicolio nel petto nel vedere il modo in cui le mani di Harry stringono i fianchi di Zayn e come il corpo di Zayn si rilassi contro quello del ragazzo.

Il contrasto e l’ambiguità delle imposizioni di genere, il modo in cui Louis sta cercando di ribaltarle grazie alle composizioni della fotografia, sono cose che lo rendono molto fiero. Gli piace come sia Zayn ad essere seduto sopra ad Harry. Gli piace che sia lui ad indossare il rossetto e che le unghie smaltate di Harry contrastino così bene con il completo scuro del ragazzo, quando ne stringe la stoffa tra le mani.

“Zayn accavalla le gambe” gli ordina Louis, facendo un passo indietro e cambiando l’angolatura dello scatto “E Harry, premi la mano sul suo petto, come se lo provocassi ma sapessi già di averlo in pugno”

La mano di Harry scivola dall’alto verso il basso, sul petto di Zayn.

“Allenta la cravatta e sbottonagli i primi bottoni della camicia” ordina di nuovo Louis.

“Può farlo anche da solo” risponde Harry.

Zayn ruota gli occhi al cielo e porta le mani ad allentarsi la cravatta. È questo il momento in cui Louis scatta, mentre Zayn tiene due dita all’interno della cravatta e Harry guarda Louis. Non sta guardando l’obiettivo, i suoi occhi sono diretti verso il fotografo e Louis si sente scaldare la pancia ed è sicuro le sue guance stiano andando a fuoco. Prova a non pensarci, deglutisce all’intimità del momento che sta immortalando, anche se si tratta di una finzione. Chiude gli occhi per un secondo e sospira.

“Ok. Harry adesso sbottonagli la camicia, non è così difficile sono sicuro tu possa riuscirci”

Fotografa di nuovo quando le mani grandi di Harry raggiungono i bottoni della camicia bianca che indossa Zayn e il suo migliore amico si volta verso il ragazzo per guardarlo. È strana la chimica che si percepisce nella stanza tra di loro. Louis sa che si sono già spogliati a vicenda, sa che hanno fatto sesso e sa che nei loro gesti c’è un’intimità diversa da quella che potrebbe avere lui con Harry.

Eppure desidera sentire quelle mani su di sé proprio come ~~ce~~ le ha Zayn adesso. Il modo delicato in cui le sue dita aprono la camicia e poi gli accarezzano il petto. Harry preme una mano lì, sul cuore di Zayn, e torna a guardare Louis.

Lo sconvolge il modo in cui l’attenzione del ragazzo è completamente rivolta a lui. Come se fosse lui che sta spogliando e non Zayn. Il luccichio nei suoi occhi è malizia allo stato puro e fuoco che arde e brucia tutto ciò che ha intorno.

Zayn alza il viso e reclina di poco la testa all’indietro, esponendo il collo e poggiandosi contro allo schienale del divano. E Louis si avvicina a loro, fotografa quando il viso di Harry si avvicina al collo di Zayn e respira sulla sua pelle. Guarda le loro mani stringersi e sospira.

“Cambiate posizione” riesce a dire. Fa del suo meglio per tenere la voce piatta e professionale, ma la percepisce tremare allo stesso modo.

“Lou, che ne dici se ci sdraiamo?” propone Zayn, gli occhi luminosi.

Un sospiro proviene da dietro Louis, e tutti portano gli sguardi su Liam, che tiene Jackson sulle gambe e guarda la scena di fronte a lui.

“Cos’è avete intenzione di girare un film vietato ai minori?” domanda, sarcastico e pungente.

“Non ci avevo pensato” risponde Zayn, alzandosi dalle gambe di Harry per poi mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui, le gambe ai lati del suo bacino.

Il ragazzo lo guarda dal basso senza dire niente, curioso di vedere fin dove Zayn voglia spingersi. Gli posa le mani alla base della schiena e se lo preme contro.

“Questa posizione è nettamente migliore per girare un sex tape, non credi anche tu, H?” continua.

Louis tossisce leggermente, schiarendosi la voce.

“Non credo che sia funzionale alla campagna pubblicitaria” dice, sicuro.

“Oh, no. Non lo è, lo credo anche io” annuisce Zayn. Nessuno nota Lottie alzarsi e scuotere la testa, borbottare uno sconsolato ‘ _Uomini…_ ’ prima di prendere per mano Jackson e uscire dalla stanza. I loro passi rimbombano per Palazzo Pitti mentre il bambino saluta con la mano verso suo padre e i suoi amici. Zayn torna a guardare Louis e Liam “Ma credo sia davvero _davvero_ funzionale all’erezione di Harry”

“O è più funzionale al tuo appagamento?” ribatte Liam, alzandosi e affiancando Louis.

“Ok, adesso finitela” sbotta Louis “Dobbiamo finire questo lavoro, poi potete fare quello che vi pare, per quanto mi riguarda. Chiarite la vostra frustrazione e se necessario scopate pure tutti e tre insieme, non mi riguarda. Ma adesso siamo sul set quindi vi prego di fare i seri e i professionali” lancia un’occhiata al suo migliore amico, che sorride angelicamente “Il fatto che io stia cercando di dare a queste foto un’impronta sensuale non è una scusa per fare confusione. Cosa avete, dodici anni?” domanda. “Mathias, cambiamo di nuovo strategia. Fai portare via il divano, per favore. Scattiamo in piedi. Alzatevi voi due” ordina “E, Liam? Zayn non è quello che credi sia, finiscila con le battutine e le frecciatine perché per quanto tu mi possa stare simpatico, stai parlando del mio migliore amico. Apri gli occhi e smettila di proteggerti, facendo lo stronzo, da una cosa che ti assicuro non potrebbe ferirti. Lo sapresti, se solo togliessi la tua testa dal tuo culo” conclude, a bassa voce così che possa sentire solo Liam.

Per un attimo, uno solo, ascoltando le parole di Louis, la sicurezza che Liam ostenta da giorni vacilla. Il manager si allontana insieme al sorriso strafottente che ha indossato per tutto il pomeriggio.

Poi Louis si volta, respira ad occhi chiusi e quando li riapre si scambia un’occhiata con Alessandro Michele, seduto dietro allo schermo del pc.

“Un circo” esclama Louis.

“Può darsi” annuisce l’uomo “Ma il risultato è davvero buono, Louis. E stai tenendo testa a tutti loro, non è cosa da sottovalutare” lo rassicura.

“Avrò bisogno di una terapia, quando avremo finito”

Alessandro ride, buttando indietro la testa.

“Tutti ne abbiamo bisogno”

Andare avanti a scattare, anche se non sono più seduti sul divano e i contatti tra loro dovrebbero essere diversi, risulta comunque difficile per la sanità mentale di Louis. I corpi di Zayn ed Harry sembrano attratti l’uno verso l’altro da una calamita.

Il risultato è pazzesco. Il contrasto tra la mascolinità espressa da Zayn e la femminilità di Harry buca l’obiettivo e scompiglia gli equilibri. La gonna nera che indossa Harry cade lunga e morbida fino ai suoi piedi, e una gamba di Zayn si inserisce tra le sue gambe aperte.

“Zayn” lo ammonisce Harry, mettendogli una mano dietro al collo e stringendo tra le dita i capelli scuri dell’altro ragazzo.

“Sei ancora eccitato” ride Zayn, divertito.

“Sì. Lo sono, e non per merito tuo” risponde.

“Cos’è che ti eccita così tanto, Harry? Il fatto che sia Louis in particolare, o che ti stia guardando come se volesse tu ti elevassi al cielo e il mondo riconoscesse la tua bellezza e la tua bravura?” domanda.

Fortunatamente per loro, Louis è abbastanza lontano da non poter sentire i loro sussurri concitati.

Harry non lo sa. Non sa cos’è che lo attira tanto e lo sconvolge in questo modo. Non si è mai sentito andare a fuoco in questa maniera.

“Non lo so, ok? Forse è solo lui e il modo in cui se ne sta lì, concentrato a fare suo lavoro” risponde. Porta l’altra mano ad intrecciarsi con quella di Zayn e avvicina il viso al suo.

Le loro labbra si sfiorano. Non si baciano, questo no, ma respirano uno sulla bocca dell’altro, dando tempo a Louis di scattare qualche foto. Poi Harry lascia andare Zayn e gli fa fare una giravolta, improvvisando un ballo d’altri tempi che li vede come nobili ad una festa.

“Tutto ciò è ridicolo” borbotta Liam, di fianco a Louis.

“Sei geloso” risponde il fotografo, tenendo gli occhi e la macchina fotografica fissi verso i due modelli.

“No, non lo sono. E tu perché non lo sei?” domanda, arricciando il naso mentre guarda i corpi di Zayn e Harry scontrarsi e i due ragazzi ridere.

“Perché non ho scopato né con Zayn né con Harry” risponde.

“Ma vorresti farlo con Harry”

Louis si volta a guardare Liam, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Sto lavorando” risponde.

Il ragazzo alza le mani, in segno di resa.

“Lo prendo come un sì”

Louis lo ignora. Non ha tempo per lui al momento, e in realtà è un po’ arrabbiato con lui per il modo in cui sta trattando il suo migliore amico. Non se lo merita, ma Zayn gli ha fatto promettere di non immischiarsi in questa faccenda tra di loro, quindi ha davvero fatto già troppo a riguardo.

Si concentra sulle foto che sta scattando, perché tra tre giorni lo shooting sarà finito e lui dovrà dedicarsi solo ed esclusivamente al post-produzione delle fotografie. È emozionato, perché ha intenzione di fare un ottimo lavoro.

E, poi, sta cercando di non pensare a quanto sia bello Harry adesso, nonostante le sue mani sul corpo di Zayn e l’erezione che è ancora evidente sotto al tessuto della gonna. Cerca di trovare la prospettiva giusta con la fotocamera così che non sia evidente, e sospira di frustrazione.

È, comunque, soddisfatto del lavoro che hanno fatto oggi. Quando scorre le ultime foto realizzate, pensa che probabilmente non ci sarebbe bisogno neanche degli ultimi giorni, se non per provare altri scatti con i modelli già indossati.

“Okay” urla, quando scatta l’ultima fotografia “Abbiamo finito, potete andare. Avete fatto tutti un buon lavoro” si assicura di dire, guardando Harry.

Il modello accenna un sorriso. Incrocia le mani dietro alla schiena e sposta il peso su una gamba sola, esponendo il fianco.

Lasciano tutti la stanza, Liam si avvia dietro a Zayn con lo sguardo basso e le mani nascoste dentro alle tasche dei pantaloni. E Alessandro saluta tutti uscendo con un enorme cappello nero a coprirgli gli occhi e i lunghi capelli neri.

Ma Harry rimane lì. E Louis non capisce cosa sta aspettando. Si sente il suo sguardo addosso mentre ripone gli obiettivi e la macchina fotografica nelle custodie.

Le consegna a Mathias con un sorriso.

“Vai pure, ci vediamo domani” lo congeda.

Ed Harry è ancora lì. Fermo ed impassibile proprio come il Gigante di Villa Demidoff. Louis si avvicina al banco dove Lottie ha lasciato i suoi prodotti, per poterli usare nei giorni seguenti. Prende tra le mani il rossetto che sua sorella ha messo a Zayn per lo shooting e se lo gira tra le dita.

Harry è in silenzio dietro di lui. Non ha fatto un passo da quando tutti hanno abbandonato la sala e hanno finito di fare le foto. Non ha ancora detto una parola e Louis pensa che il silenzio tra loro a volte sia un mare impossibile da attraversare.

“Tu e Zayn siete molto intimi” dice Louis, dopo un po’, per spezzare il silenzio che gli avvolge.

Si volta verso l’altro ragazzo, tenendo ancora tra le mani il rossetto e lo guarda avvicinarsi a passi lenti.

“Stavamo recitando” ammette “Zayn voleva far ingelosire Liam” confessa.

Louis annuisce, lo aveva capito. Ma questo non toglie il fatto che Harry si sia eccitato, e adesso se ne stia lì, davanti a lui, con il rigonfiamento dell’erezione ad alzare il tessuto della gonna.

“Ha funzionato, diciamo”

Harry annuisce e si avvicina ancora. Non riesce più a controllare il calore che gli brucia il petto e lo stomaco. Sente l’eccitazione scorrergli nelle vene ed è stanco di combatterla.

Si sente così nei confronti di Louis Tomlinson dal primo momento in cui lo ha visto ed è fottutamente faticoso cercare di resistergli.

“Louis” dice, a fior di labbra, quando la punta delle loro scarpe si tocca “Ho notato come mi guardi” continua.

Louis inclina la testa verso la spalla destra, senza togliere gli occhi dal viso del modello. Senza lasciarlo scappare. Odia quando l’altro si nasconde, pur non facendolo notare. È il modo in cui lascia che le sue iridi si ricoprano di un velo di patina trasparente. Lui rimane lì, aperto ed esposto eppure Louis lo sa che in quel caso è lontano, rintanato in una parte della sua mente che non è accessibile a tutti.

“Come ti guardo?” chiede Louis, perché lui non è un codardo. Ha capito che con Harry le cose vanno affrontate di petto, non va lasciato passare il tempo perché ‘ _tanto ce n’è_ ’.

Non ce n’è. E Harry sembra averne meno di tutti.

Le mani del modello si aggrappano alla felpa di Louis. La stringe tra le sue dita e si appoggia al corpo del fotografo.

“Harry” sussurra “Come ti guardo?”

La bocca di Harry si apre in un sorriso, una fossetta fa capolino sulla guancia sinistra e Louis è sicuro che questa sia la prima volta che ha il piacere di vedere il suo sorriso genuino direttamente rivolto a lui. Di solito è Jackson che lo fa sorridere così.

“Non lo so se te ne rendi conto” inizia, premendo il bacino contro quello di Louis “Ma i tuoi occhi bruciano su ogni parte del mio corpo. È come se mi volessi” continua “Mi vuoi?” domanda, lentamente.

La sua erezione preme contro quella di Louis, che ha cercato di tenere a bada per tutta la durata del servizio.

Louis lo guarda con gli stessi occhi che Harry gli ha appena fatto notare di avere. Quello sguardo languido e bisognoso.

“ _Voglio fare con te / quello che la primavera fa con i ciliegi_ ” sussurra Louis.

Harry si avvicina al suo viso per baciarlo. Il suo respiro è direttamente sulla sua bocca e Louis muore, letteralmente, dalla voglia di sentire il suo sapore sulle labbra.

Ma lo ferma.

Sorride.

Abbassa gli occhi sul rossetto che tiene ancora tra le dita e torna a guardare Harry.

“Non vuoi baciarmi?” chiede il ragazzo.

“Certo che voglio baciarti” risponde Louis “Voglio baciarti da molto, moltissimo tempo. Ma adesso voglio fare una cosa” dice “Posso?”

Harry annuisce, il corpo premuto contro a quello di Louis. Il disperato bisogno di sentirselo addosso. Stringe le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre Louis apre il rossetto e lo poggia sulle labbra del modello.

Ne delinea i contorni mentre respira sul suo viso e non distoglie gli occhi dalla sua bocca. Si morde le labbra e sente l’eccitazione di Harry premergli addosso, alza di poco il viso per guardarlo meglio e lascia andare un gemito quando il bacino del ragazzo preme con più insistenza sul suo.

“Sei bellissimo” gli dice accarezzandogli con il pollice lo zigomo, per poi posare il rossetto dietro di sé, tra le cose di Lottie.

Gli occhi di Harry sono lucidi di passione e il verde è leggermente più scuro di quanto Louis lo abbia mai visto. Si respirano l’uno sulla bocca dell’altro e Louis vuole baciarlo. Vuole fare tante cose.

Vuole fare con lui ciò che la primavera fa con i ciliegi ed è meraviglioso solo a pensarci.

“Baciami” ordina Louis.

Harry fa scontrare le loro bocche. È un bacio lento e passionale, le labbra che si cercano e si toccano, le lingue che si scontrano in una danza appena imparata eppure ~~è~~ così familiare.

È adrenalina allo stato puro e Louis non riesce a fermare il battito accelerato del suo cuore tormentato. Porta le mani a stringere i capelli di Harry, per portarsi il suo viso più vicino e i loro corpi attaccati più che può. Si baciano contro al tavolo, all’interno di Palazzo Pitti. Con la bocca di Harry arrossata dal rossetto e una lunga gonna che Louis non vede l’ora di abbassargli.

Non sa che questi non sono i piani del ragazzo.

Harry gli accarezza la schiena, abbassa il viso a baciargli il collo, leccandogli il punto tra la mandibola e l’orecchio. Gli sporca il collo di rossetto e c’è qualcosa di estremamente eccitante in tutto questo. Il modo in cui si stringono, si cercano, gemono uno vicino all’altro nel disperato tentativo di alleggerire quella pressione che sentono nel basso ventre.

Harry affonda i denti nella sua spalla, lambendo poi la pelle con la lingua.

Si struscia per qualche secondo contro il suo bacino, beandosi della piacevole frizione e facendo gemere anche Louis.

Poi si abbassa, si inginocchia davanti al ragazzo come ha desiderato fare per tutto il giorno. Lo guarda dal basso con gli occhi lucidi e la bocca sporcata dal rossetto sbavato.

Ed è bellissimo.

Louis chiude gli occhi per imprimere nella sua mente l’immagine di questo Harry. Di un Harry che lo guarda totalmente preso, adesso, mentre gli sbottona i jeans e si avvicina per baciargli la pancia. Fa scorrere la lingua dall’ombelico all’elastico dei boxer che Louis indossa. Porta una mano a stringere la sua erezione mentre succhia un punto vicino all’osso del bacino.

Poi alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso Louis.

“Sono io a voler fare con te ciò che la primavera fa con i ciliegi” dice.

Preme il viso contro l’erezione di Louis ancora racchiusa nei boxer. Respira sulla sua pelle coperta e racchiude la sua lunghezza tra le labbra attraverso la stoffa.

Louis reclina la testa all’indietro, gemendo mentre stringe i capelli del ragazzo tra le dita.

La sua mente è un cielo notturno ricoperto di stelle, al momento. Sente la bocca di Harry torturarlo da sopra ai boxer e vuole urlare nel momento in cui gli abbassa le mutande e gli stringe la lunghezza tra la mano calda.

Si muove lentamente, Harry. Come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo. Lo guarda dal basso e nota il modo in cui le sue ciglia sfarfallano sopra agli zigomi. I suoi denti a torturarsi le labbra.

Alza una mano per portarla alla bocca di Louis, è sporca del rossetto che lui stesso sta indossando. Lascia che il fotografo lambisca le sue dita nello stesso esatto momento in cui lui prende in bocca la sua erezione. Succhia la punta mentre la lingua di Louis lavora sulle sue dita.

Ed è bellissimo.

Harry non ricorda di essersi mai sentito così bene e a suo agio in una situazione del genere. L’eccitazione gli esplode nel basso ventre mentre affonda sull’erezione di Louis e porta la mano che ha appena tolto dalla bocca dell’altro per potersi toccare. Fa scivolare la mano sotto alla gonna e si tocca da solo mentre continua a prendere in bocca la lunghezza di Louis.

Geme mentre l’altro si aggrappa, con la mano che non ha tra i suoi capelli, al tavolo dietro di sé.

Harry si stacca per qualche secondo, leccando la punta dell’erezione di Louis per guardarlo negli occhi con le guance rosse e la bocca bagnata.

“Va bene?” gli chiede, per essere sicuro.

Louis geme, abbassandosi per mettersi in ginocchio davanti ad Harry. Gli poggia le mani sul petto e “Siediti” ordina, per poi sedersi sopra alle sue gambe. Fa scontrare i loro bacini e lo bacia mentre si muove sopra di lui. Geme sulla sua bocca mentre Harry gli morde il labbro inferiore e spinge la sua erezione contro il suo sedere. Lo spinge in basso, verso il pavimento, per farlo sdraiare. Si sposta leggermente indietro alzando i fianchi per potergli sollevare la gonna sulla pancia. Lascia andare un altro gemito quando si rende conto che Harry non indossa l’intimo e con un sospiro strozzato si sistema di nuovo sopra di lui.

Si abbassa per baciarlo, mentre i jeans gli limitano i movimenti e stringono sulle cosce. Riesce ad afferrare con una mano entrambe le loro erezioni e la muove lentamente su e giù, trovando il ritmo giusto per farli stare bene. Harry inarca la schiena e i ricci si spargono per il pavimento, attorno alla sua testa.

Louis si abbassa per baciarlo di nuovo.

“Dio, Harry” sussurra.

“Ti prego, ti prego. Continua” lo prega Harry, stringendogli una mano sulla natica e spingendoselo contro ancora più. Più che può.

Vuole sentire il calore della sua pelle contro la propria, il modo in cui i jeans di Louis gli graffiano la pelle delle cosce e come è calda la sua mano mentre dà piacere ad entrambi.

“Oh cazzo” geme, Louis. Si abbassa per baciarlo, fa scontrare le loro bocche e cerca la sua lingua.

Si muove su di lui e preme la mano libera sul suo petto, lasciandogli il segno delle unghie.

Harry è il primo a lasciarsi andare all’orgasmo, tendendo i muscoli e stringendo il culo di Louis tra le mani. Butta indietro la testa mentre Louis ingolla i suoi gemiti nella sua gola.

Louis viene dopo qualche secondo, continuando a masturbare entrambi. Si accascia sul corpo dell’altro cercando di ritrovare il respiro. Harry lo racchiude tra le sue braccia, baciandolo lentamente mentre gli occhi di Louis si chiudono per qualche secondo.

“È stato –” inizia a dire, Harry.

“Bellissimo” conclude Louis, baciandolo ancora ad occhi chiusi.

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, beandosi l’uno del calore del corpo dell’altro. Le mani di Louis sono morbide quando accarezzano il corpo di Harry e lui si lascia andare a queste piccole attenzioni.

Gli tremano le vene dal bisogno di alzarsi, però.

Sente il bruciore familiare della voglia di andare lontano, di scappare. E non è strano. Perché questo è Harry: ti dà una parte di sé e poi se ne va. Non si concede mai tutto, e Louis ha già avuto troppo.

Se lo preme contro al petto, però, perché in fondo è debole e qua vicino a Louis ci vuole stare. È la sua testa che non lo ascolta, mentre il cuore sincronizza i battiti con quelli del fotografo.

Louis alza il viso per guardarlo. Si appoggia al suo petto e sorride.

“Esci con me” dice, lentamente.

Ci pensa da qualche giorno, all’eventualità di chiedere un appuntamento ad Harry. E questo gli sembra il momento giusto. Sente la felicità pungergli le vene e rallegrargli il viso, ma il volto di Harry che si scurisce alle sue parole gli fa morire sulle labbra il sorriso appena nato.

“Che c’è?” domanda, corrugando le sopracciglia.

Harry si agita sotto di lui. Gli afferra le spalle per poterselo scrollare di dosso e si alza velocemente, aggiustandosi la gonna.

Louis lo segue, confuso. Si alza in piedi anche lui e fa per toccargli la spalla, per fermarlo, per farsi guardare.

Ma Harry evita i suoi occhi. Evita tutta la figura del ragazzo che ha di fronte. Sembra di nuovo l’Harry che ha conosciuto i primi giorni, così sfuggente e agitato. Louis percepisce ancora la paura che per la prima volta ha sentito a Villa Demidoff, quando l’ha riconosciuta come non sua.

Adesso sa che è quella di Harry. Quella di Harry, che soffoca tutto ciò che lo circonda e gli fa male allo stomaco. A tutti gli organi interni.

Veleno senza antidoto.

“Harry” lo chiama.

Si abbottona velocemente i pantaloni e si passa una mano tra i capelli scompigliati.

Harry gli dà le spalle, non si volta.

“Louis” sussurra, però. Il fotografo lo sente per puro miracolo.

La sua schiena è tesa e Louis riesce a vedere i suoi muscoli attraverso la camicia. Guarda dritto di fronte a sé e non si volta per fronteggiare Louis.

“Non voglio uscire con te” dice, lentamente “Non voglio uscire con nessuno. Un pompino ed una sega non significano niente” chiarisce.

Louis sente le ginocchia cedergli. Lo guarda allontanarsi senza avere la forza di dire niente. Vorrebbe urlare. Chiedergli cosa c’è che non va in lui.

Invece sta in silenzio. Accetta per l’ennesima volta il fatto che Harry gli stia dando le spalle e stia scappando da lui.

Rimane lì, fermo. Con il cuore un po’ rotto.

  
-

  
Harry lascia l’Italia, quella notte.

Scrive a Liam di raggiungerlo in America, nella casa che ha comprato qualche mese prima a Los Angeles e dove a volte si rifugia quando ha bisogno di stare da solo.

Gli dice di avvisare Alessandro Michele che lo shooting è finito, e che si vedranno per la festa, tra due settimane.

Il bisogno di scappare è stato più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa e non gli importa di ciò che sta facendo. Di aver lasciato il lavoro pochi giorni prima di poterlo concludere. Non gli importa di niente perché fa così male tutto.

Tutto è sofferenza, adesso.

Tutti i suoi equilibri sono stati sconvolti ed Harry non riesce più a riconoscersi.

Piange, silenzioso, durante tutto il viaggio in aereo.

I primi giorni, a casa, li passa sdraiato nel letto senza neanche avere la forza di respirare. La musica rimbomba tra le mura dell’abitazione ed è la sua unica compagnia, fino all’arrivo di Liam.

Non dice una parola, quando entra nella stanza di Harry. Si siede vicino a lui sul letto e non parla per molti minuti. Lo fissa soltanto, indeciso se prenderlo a pugni o abbracciarlo. La tristezza sul suo viso è così lacerante da farlo stare male.

“Louis ha mandato tutti a casa quando gli ho detto che te ne eri andato” dice.

“Non voglio parlare di Louis” è l’unica cosa che risponde Harry.

Poi non si dicono più niente, per molti giorni. Liam non sa come entrare nel silenzio di Harry, non sa come poterlo aiutare e allora si limita a garantirgli la sua presenza, come unica costante in un mondo che adesso sente di aver rovesciato.

Una notte, Harry è seduto contro la porta della sua stanza. Gli ricorda le notti passate in quella stessa posizione quando sua madre, al piano di sotto, suonava per interminabili ore il pianoforte.

Il giradischi suona una canzone di Mia Martini.

Harry la ascolta ad occhi chiusi mentre il dolore gli allarga un buco scuro all’interno del petto. Le parole ci scivolano all’interno e lo nutrono con una sofferenza amara che non sa gestire.

_E non finisce mica il cielo_   
_Anche se manchi tu_

E Harry la sente, la mancanza di Louis che si espande all’interno, tra il fegato e lo stomaco. Ma il mondo non si ferma, anzi.

Continua a girare. È una giostra inarrestabile.

Il mondo va avanti e così fa Louis, di sicuro, dall’altra parte del mondo. E va avanti anche Harry, fermo nella sua stanza a sentire il mondo che gli gira intorno.

_Sarà dolore o è sempre cielo_   
_Fin dove vedo_

Il dolore è ciò che Harry non riesce a gestire. Sono piccoli aghi che gli bucano la pelle e da cui non riesce a sottrarsi.

Lascia andare indietro la testa mentre le lacrime gli bagnano le guance.

_Chissà se avrò paura_   
_O il senso della voglia di te_

La voglia di Louis non è sparita. Se possibile, si è intensificata. Gli scorre nelle vene e non gli permette di riposare. Lo sente ovunque. Sente la sua bocca e le sue mani sulla pelle. Il calore della passione lo accompagna nelle notti di questa solitudine che si è autoimposto.

_Se cercherò qualcuno_   
_Per ritornare in me_

Harry ha bisogno di ritrovarsi. E si ritrova attraverso la musica, attraverso la sua mente, con il ricordo di Louis.

Quel qualcuno che cerca è se stesso, perché si è perso. Oppure si è solo conosciuto in un altro modo.

È difficile accettarlo, quando per così tanto tempo ti sei sempre e solo visto per ciò che hai costruito.

E poi è arrivato Louis e ha scoperto parti di sé che non credeva di avere. Si è crogiolato nell’illusione di essere normale. Di non avere problemi.

Ed invece la realtà è un'altra. E lui lo sa.

Ma Louis no.

Piange di nascosto quando sente Liam parlare al telefono con Louis, nel corridoio. Annega nella voce di Mia Martini e si sdraia a terra. Un feto nella pancia della madre. La disperazione, sua madre.

Chiude gli occhi e si addormenta.

Nel petto la consapevolezza che tra poco dovrà vedere di nuovo l’uomo che lo ha sconvolto. Che gli ha dato una speranza a cui lui si è sottratto, frenato dalla paura.

Liam lo trova in quella posizione, quella notte. Si siede vicino a lui sul pavimento e gli accarezza i capelli fino a che non sorge il sole.

Desidera vedere nei suoi lineamenti, la stessa felicità che ha avuto a Firenze.

“Per favore” sussurra quando ancora l’altro dorme “Per favore, andrà tutto bene”

O almeno, lo spera. 

  
  


-

  
  


  
Harry arriva alla festa che Gucci ha organizzato per festeggiare la fine dello shooting e per il pre-lancio della collezione sentendosi gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso.

Gli occhi di tutti, tranne che quelli dell’uomo che è qui per vedere.

Si è crogiolato abbastanza nel suo dolore. Ha lasciato che il cambiamento che lo ha colto così alla sprovvista si insinuasse lentamente sotto la sua pelle e gli desse il tempo di abituarsi alla sua presenza.

Ma Louis non lo guarda.

Parla con tutti, si sposta da un gruppo di persone all’altro con il sorriso teso sulle labbra e sempre affiancato da Zayn, ma non si avvicina mai a Harry.

E lui lo guarda da lontano, ignorando le parole di Liam che lo invitano a raggiungerlo.

Non parla con nessuno, Harry. Si limita a sorseggiare lo champagne e guardarsi intorno, cercando sempre la figura del fotografo. È il suo momento, questo. E lo rende fiero pensare a quanto sia stato bravo Louis. Si merita i complimenti della gente, l’essere accolto e acclamato, che la sua bravura venga riconosciuta.

Harry può aspettare.

Aspetterà finché la serata non sarà quasi giunta al termine e potrà parlarci.

Ma quando questo succede, quando Harry si avvicina a passi lenti e misurati verso Louis, due bicchieri in mano e la speranza nel cuore, l’altro non lo guarda. Guarda dietro di lui, come se non esistesse.

Le mani di Harry tremano contro il vetro dei bicchieri e la frustrazione e l’agitazione sono due palline da ping-pong che rimbalzano contro il suo stomaco.

Il discorso che si era preparato nella mente, per tutto il viaggio in aereo e che ha ripetuto per tutta la sera, adesso sembra essere sparito dalla sua memoria.

Respira pesantemente, e per la prima volta Louis lo guarda.

I suoi occhi feriti tormentano il modello, che abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe per qualche secondo.

Quando lo rialza, chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo e prende coraggio. È il momento di saltare.

“Mi piaci” dice, tutto d’un fiato. La voce più alta di quanto sia voluto, e attira inconsapevolmente l’attenzione delle persone che li circondano.

Louis lo guarda alzando un sopracciglio scuro, ed emette una risata sarcastica.

“Ah, adesso ti piaccio?” domanda.

Ma gli occhi di Harry si fanno più scuri. La forza si impadronisce del suo spirito e della sua voce. Il coraggio lo scuote da dentro ed è una sensazione nuova, totalmente nuova.

Ancora una volta, qualcosa è nuovo con Louis. È sempre tutto nuovo con lui e per lui.

“Sì” conferma “Mi piaci. Mi piaci davvero da tanto tempo. Ma sono un idiota e tu lo sai. È che mi hai fatto provare cose che non pensavo avrei mai provato. Sei entrato nella mia vita con risposte pungenti e ci sei rimasto con la delicatezza che ti contraddistingue. Non hai forzato i miei silenzi e hai rispettato i miei momenti bui senza invaderli, pur essendoci. Mi hai spronato a dare il massimo quando credevo di farlo, eppure non era vero” dice. Fa un passo in avanti verso l’altro ragazzo e gli occhi verdi sono così seri da far tremare Louis.

Il fotografo separa le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma Harry lo interrompe.

“Per favore, so che non mi devi niente, ma vorrei che tu potessi lasciarmi parlare”

Louis chiude la bocca e lo guarda in silenzio, aspettando che continui.

“Non si tratta di me. Ed è strano perché si è sempre trattato di me. Di come qualcuno fa sentire me. Di come qualcuno mi guarda, mi venera, mi ama. Adesso si tratta di te. Del fatto che sei tu” gesticola con le mani, mentre parla, i due bicchieri di champagne che minacciano di cadere a terra “Questo mi ha sconvolto. Questo mi ha fatto scappare. Sei tu e mi piaci perché sei tu. Non per come mi fai sentire. Mi piaci perché sei intelligente. Perché adoro come ragiona il tuo cervello e i pensieri che produce. Mi piaci perché sei un buon padre, anche se ti ho fatto credere il contrario. Mi piaci perché sai cosa vuoi nella vita e ti sei impegnato per ottenerlo, nonostante un figlio e una vita che forse ti è andata un po’ contro” continua. Le persone attorno a loro sono in silenzio a guardarli, fermi e attenti “Capisci cosa voglio dire? Mi piaci tu, ed è così liberatorio dirtelo”

Louis si avvicina di un passo, afferra un bicchiere dalla mano di Harry sfiorandogli la pelle. Beve un sorso e rimane a fissarlo. Gli occhi blu sono penetranti e ad Harry è mancato averli nei suoi, essere guardato così da Louis.

“Te ne sei andato” dice, e basta.

Una semplice constatazione che fa stringere l’intestino di entrambi.

“Lo so. Mi dispiace” si scusa Harry.

“Mi hai detto che una sega e un pompino non avrebbero cambiato le cose. Che non volevi uscire con me. Mi hai voltato le spalle e te ne sei andato. In America. Te ne sei andato in America, Harry” riassume Louis.

Harry allunga una mano per afferrare con delicatezza quella di Louis. Il fotografo non si scosta dal suo tocco e questa potrebbe essere una prima piccola vittoria.

“Mi dispiace”

“Lo so che ti dispiace” risponde “Questo non significa che io non ci sia stato male. Che Jackson non ci sia stato male”

Harry abbassa lo sguardo, le loro mani intrecciate sono l’unica cosa che gli interessa. Il calore del corpo di Louis gli è mancato così tanto. Gli è mancato così tanto Louis, in generale. Tutto di lui. I suoi occhi azzurri, i tre nei a forma di triangolo sulla guancia, il ventotto tatuato sulle sue dita.

“Mi è mancato anche Jackson”

“Anche?”

“Sia tu che Jax, mi siete mancati entrambi” sussurra.

Gli occhi di Louis sono luminosi, adesso, ma il suo viso rimane serio.

“Sei scappato. Non mi piacciono le persone che scappano” chiarisce Louis, ma si avvicina e solleva le loro mani intrecciate vicino ai loro visi. Sono palmo contro palmo e entrambi osservano la differenza delle loro mani a contatto.

“Mi dispiace” ripete Harry “Così tanto, Louis. Ho– mh. Ho dovuto capire delle cose e con te vicino non avrei potuto farlo”

“Cosa hai dovuto capire?”

“Che forse ne valgo la pena” dice.

Louis corruga le sopracciglia scure, inclinando di poco la testa per cercare lo sguardo del modello.

“Ti ho fatto credere di non valerne la pena?” domanda, preoccupato.

“No, no” si affretta a rispondere Harry “No, assolutamente, Louis. Tu– Tu mi hai mostrato che ne sarei valso la pena. Io. Questo non mi dava pace”

Louis annuisce. L’ombra di un sorriso gli scalda il viso.

“Posso baciarti?” chiede.

Harry lascia andare un sospiro spezzato, circondando il viso di Louis e tuffandosi sulle sue labbra.

Le persone attorno a loro esplodono in risate e in applausi, ma Louis e Harry non sentono niente se non il respiro di uno nella bocca dell’altro.

Il corpo di Harry preme contro quello di Louis, mentre le loro bocche si scoprono di nuovo e i respiri si fondono. Le mani di Louis gli stringono i fianchi e adesso va bene.

Va bene il fatto che Harry sia qui, che sia qui e si sia aperto con lui.

Va bene il fatto che adesso andranno in camera. Si baceranno ancora, e ancora e ancora. E parleranno, si baceranno di nuovo, parleranno un’altra volta.

Si toccheranno, si scopriranno un po’ più intimamente di come hanno fatto due settimane fa.

E va bene.

Va bene scappare dalla festa organizzata da loro e rifugiarsi per un po’ nella loro bolla.

Se la meritano.

La luna illumina Firenze, quando corrono per raggiungere l’hotel di Louis. Le stelle sono luminose e loro sono due ragazzi che corrono come due pazzi, tenendosi per mano e baciandosi contro le porte dei palazzi.

 _I ragazzi che si amano si baciano in piedi contro le porte della notte_. 

  
-

  
  


Louis afferra il polso di Harry e lo tira verso di sé con delicatezza, così da far crollare l’altro ragazzo al suo fianco, sopra al letto. Si abbassa su di lui per poter catturare le sue labbra. Preme la bocca sulla sua e lascia andare un leggero gemito di soddisfazione.

“Mi sembra di non baciarti abbastanza” dice, senza allontanarsi più di qualche millimetro da Harry. Parla direttamente sulle sue labbra, lasciando che il fiato caldo si infranga sulla sua bocca rossa.

Harry porta una mano sulla nuca di Louis, stringendogli delicatamente i capelli alla base della testa. Lo spinge di nuovo contro di sé per baciarlo ancora, in modo più approfondito, e lascia che le labbra si schiudano e le lingue si cerchino.

Quando si separano, Harry si avvicina per posare l’ennesimo piccolo bacio sulla sua bocca, prima di parlare.

“Mi hai baciato per tutta la notte, ma chi sono io per decidere quanto sia abbastanza?” sussurra, gli occhi più felici che Louis gli abbia mai visto. Così luminosi da illuminare un’intera notte senza stelle.

Louis vorrebbe ridere dalla contentezza, vorrebbe alzare le braccia al cielo e rotolarsi su quel letto, scosso da forti risate.

Ha le mani che tremano dalla felicità.

Respira direttamente dalla sua pelle, da quel punto che è lì, tra la spalla e il collo, quell’incavo di paradiso, mentre trattiene il sorriso che minaccia di aprirgli il viso. Di mostrare il sole che si nasconde dietro leggere nuvole bianche.

“Quindi lasci decidere me?” domanda, spostandosi per potersi sdraiare sulla schiena e far sistemare Harry sul suo petto. Ha scoperto che questa posizione gli piace. Gli piace avere il viso di Harry appoggiato sul suo petto, quegli occhi verdi che lo guardano da lì, le labbra increspate in un sorriso ampio. Tutto denti e fossette.

Sarà la sua morte, già lo sa.

L’ha sempre saputo, forse. Forse non c’è neanche bisogno che si renda conto di saperlo, è una di quelle cose che ci sono sempre state e non ti fa neanche strano realizzarlo.

La mano di Harry scivola sulla sua pelle, mentre con la punta delle dita ripercorre lentamente la scritta ‘ _It is what it is_ ’ che Louis ha tatuata sul petto.

“E’ quello che è” sussurra, le labbra che si muovono appena “Cosa è quello che è?” domanda, guardando Louis da sotto i ricci castani che gli cadono sulla fronte.

Louis porta una mano ad incastrarsi tra i suoi capelli, accarezza la cute mentre Harry si spinge verso di lui per prendersi tutte le attenzioni che il più grande gli sta riservando.

“La vita, in generale” risponde Louis. Lo guarda negli occhi e pensa che Harry è bello. L’ha pensato molte volte, da quando lo conosce, ma adesso la bellezza del ragazzo ha lo stesso sapore della torta che sua mamma gli preparava ogni anno per festeggiare il suo compleanno, la vigilia di Natale. È calma e sicurezza. È una bellezza che è più di quella solo fisica, perché adesso la presenza e l’anima di Harry scaldano il suo petto. Cuore contro cuore, come due palmi che si toccano. Non ci sono barriere, c’è solo la pelle, c’è solo la voglia di conoscersi.

Harry si morde il labbro, abbassando lo sguardo su quel tatuaggio. Vorrebbe conoscere il significato dietro ogni segno d’inchiostro che macchia la pelle di Louis. Vorrebbe sentirlo parlare delle storie che nasconde ogni disegno ed ogni parola, vorrebbe dirgli cosa pensa lui, quali tatuaggi gli piacciono di più, vorrebbe discutere con lui, mettere a nudo le idee. Però forse non è ancora il momento, forse non possono scoprirsi così tanto. C’è ancora bisogno di tempo. Devono darselo. Non sono due adolescenti che possono lasciare che la passione e l’entusiasmo del momento li guidino verso il futuro. Se ci sarà, un futuro.

Loro non possono. Hanno delle vite, una famiglia, dei lavori. Devono già destreggiarsi tra due continenti, un oceano in mezzo e impegni lavorativi forse un po’ troppo ingombranti.

“Non credi che la vita sia invece ciò che scegliamo e decidiamo che sia?” appoggia la guancia sul petto di Louis e fa scivolare la mano fino al suo fianco. Stringe le dita in quel punto e non lo guarda più.

A Louis manca il verde delle sue iridi.

Il silenzio li avvolge in un calore familiare, quando il più grande si prende qualche momento per pensare alla risposta. Harry non domanda spesso, non si interessa quasi mai a ciò che qualcun altro pensa. E allora deve rispondere bene, per evitare che l’altro non gli faccia più domande. Non parli più con lui.

“Sì. No. Credo che la vita sia entrambe le cose. È fatta di scelte che puoi prendere, ma è anche fatta da cose che capitano e che non avresti mai pensato ti potessero succedere”

“ _Come te_ , per me” sussurra Harry. Così piano che Louis quasi pensa di non averlo sentito, eppure le dita che stringono più forte sul suo fianco gli fanno capire che sì, ha sentito bene. Harry non si nasconde, quando lo dice. Gli nega gli occhi, questo sì, ma non nasconde che lo abbia detto. Glielo fa capire, alzando il viso e strofinando delicatamente la punta del naso al centro del suo petto.

Poi torna alla sua posizione precedente.

Louis sospira. Se potesse, in questo momento, lascerebbe che il suo cuore smettesse di battere.

“Haz,” lo chiama, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio “Sai che voglio tutto questo, vero?”

“Me nudo in un letto?” gli domanda a sua volta Harry, liberando una risata.

Louis scuote la testa, lascia andare un sospiro preoccupato e poi si decide a parlare.

“Non solo te nudo in un letto. Ma anche te vestito per la strada, insieme a me. Voglio me e te insieme. Uno addosso all’altro, vicini, distanti pochi metri, a guardarci da una parte all’altra della stanza, del mondo. Voglio tutto, davvero. Non solo il sesso” chiarisce, e Harry può sentire l’aria incrinarsi sotto al peso di un _ma_. “Ma –” _appunto_ “Io non sono _io_ da solo. Io sono io più mio figlio, e non posso non pensare come se non fossimo un pacchetto unico, perché lo siamo. Siamo io e Jax, in qualunque caso. Insieme. Sono un padre, oltre che un uomo e non posso ignorare questa cosa” dice.

Il più piccolo si libera dalle sue braccia, alzandosi dal suo petto per potersi sedere sul letto. A Louis manca già il calore del suo corpo contro al proprio, ma forza se stesso ad alzarsi.

Forse, questa conversazione va affrontata senza toccarsi troppo, senza stringersi troppo, senza sentire l’uno la pelle dell’altro.

Almeno adesso vede di nuovo il verde. Almeno adesso può leggere il suo viso, le emozioni che gli increspano le espressioni trasformandosi in piccole rughette.

“Che significa?” chiede, la voce più bassa e più roca che Louis gli abbia mai sentito usare. Sembra improvvisamente un deserto arido.

Ha aperto il suo petto, Harry. Anche se ancora non lo sa nessuno. Ha lasciato che qualcun altro prendesse il suo cuore tra le mani e se lo portasse via, vicino al proprio. Ha lasciato che Louis lo facesse con delicatezza, senza fargli male ma ferendolo nel frattempo, senza volersi arrendere al fatto che ormai fosse tutto inutile. Combattere è inutile, quando c’è nel mezzo l’uomo che ha di fronte.

Louis si trattiene dal corrugare le sopracciglia, preoccupato. Si sforza per mantenere la sua espressione rilassata e dolce. Increspa le labbra in un sorriso delicato e risponde.

“Niente, Harry. Stiamo solo parlando, ok? Però io ho anche Jax con me, non sono da solo. Ho bisogno di sapere quali sono le tue intenzioni. Se vuoi tutto anche tu, consapevole del fatto, però, che tutto comprende anche Jackson” spiega. “Se non vuoi, se non te la senti, ti prego dimmelo. Starei male, starò male e sarà difficile, ma non posso lasciare che entri nella mia vita se non sei sicuro di questo, sono un padre, e la mia priorità sarà sempre Jackson. Anche se significherebbe rinunciare a te”

Harry lo guarda. Gli occhi verdi sono improvvisamente troppo scuri e il suo viso sembra lontano. Troppo lontano perché Louis riesca a riportarlo con sé, al presente e in quella stanza.

“Non sono pronto a prendermi a carico un bambino, Louis. Io–” si blocca, prima di finire la frase, deglutisce rumorosamente. Stringe gli occhi privando di nuovo Louis di leggergli dentro “Io ho dei problemi. So che te ne sei accorto, anche se sei stato gentile nel non dirmelo. So che lo sai, anche se forse non sai cosa. Io non posso, Louis. Significherebbe troppe cose che non posso fare. Non ne sono in grado, io. Io non posso. Mi stai chiedendo troppo. Io vorrei ma non posso, lo capisci? Capisce che voglio ma non posso? Io–”

Allora si siede anche Louis, davanti a lui. Sforza il suo corpo a non sciogliere in lacrime quel nodo di tristezza che sente nella gola. Avvicina le mani a quelle di Harry ma il ragazzo trema e si scosta. Se le passa tra i capelli scuri e Louis sa – _sa_ – che sta piangendo. Vede le sue spalle scosse da piccoli tremori ma le labbra di Harry non lasciano uscire nessun suono. È come se il corpo di Harry si fosse arreso ma la sua volontà no. Non piangerà.

Louis ci prova di nuovo, si avvicina sporgendosi verso di lui e appoggia allora le mani sulle sue cosce nude.

Sono due uomini nudi, davvero, uno davanti all’altro. Non c’è vergogna, ma c’è tanta tristezza e disperazione. Sembra, paradossalmente, che non siano mai stati più lontani di così.

Due uomini nudi, nella stessa stanza, a mille chilometri di distanza.

Louis disegna cerchi concentrici con le dita sulla sua pelle. Stringe la presa per fargli capire che invece è lì, davanti a lui e non devono per forza allontanarsi così.

Louis vuole capire.

È quello che desidera di più: capire per la prima volta il ragazzo che gli sta di fronte e che sembra così distrutto. Così perso tra se stesso e ciò che dovrebbe essere, o che qualcuno si aspetta che sia.

“H, tesoro” Louis ha la voce spezzata dal dolore e dalle lacrime che sta trattenendo “Ti prego. _Ti prego_ , parla con me. Spiegami. Troviamo una soluzione insieme. Se vuoi, possiamo. Non devi prenderti cura di Jax, non devi fare il padre. Ma io – _io_ lo sono. Voglio che tu sia cosciente e sicuro del fatto che non sono da solo. Ho Jackson ed un bambino comporta un sacco di cose. Nottate sveglio, stanchezza, impegni con la scuola e con gli amici. Comporta delle responsabilità, meno tempo per me e te come coppia”

Le spalle di Harry sobbalzano con più irruenza mentre le mani scoprono il viso. Ha gli occhi rossi dal pianto e il cuore di Louis si spezza a quella vista.

Così è con Harry: un minuto prima sembra di toccare il cielo con un dito e quello dopo stai sprofondando all’inferno a fare compagnia a Lucifero.

“Non capisci” sussurra, scuote ancora la testa e i ricci rimbalzano da una parte all’altra “Non importa cosa voglio. Non adesso, perché non posso. Non posso costringere te e un bambino di cinque anni a – _questo_ ” stringe le dita sulle tempie e nasconde il viso contro al suo stesso petto “Dio. Jackson non si merita tutto questo. Non te lo meriti neanche tu” dice, con la voce spezzata.

Louis stringe la presa sulle sue cosce. Preme le unghie contro la sua pelle per tenerlo con sé, per dargli un appiglio alla realtà. Vuole fargli male e vederlo tornare alla vita, smetterla di nascondersi in un angolo buio della sua mente.

Non gli piace che si chiuda nella sua testa.

La testa di Harry è come un infinito campo arido, colpito costantemente dalla luce cocente del sole di mezzogiorno.

Louis sta solo cercando di fare un po’ di ombra e annaffiare un centimetro di terra.

“Cos’è questo – _questo_ di cui stai parlando? Sono qui, H. Parlami” quasi lo supplica.

Ha le mani che tremano ma non lasciano mai andare l’altro. Il cuore batte d’un battito sordo che rimbomba nella sua cassa toracica. Non sente niente se non quel maledetto fischio che gli buca le orecchie e potrebbe portarlo alla pazzia. È una lenta sofferenza che, sa, culminerà nel momento in cui vedrà l’altro ragazzo scappare da lui.

È pronto.

Sa che succederà. Egoisticamente, sta solo cercando di rimandare quel momento.

Egoisticamente, per qualche minuto, vuole tenerselo ancora contro la pelle, vicino al cuore.

Un cuore dolorante che sanguinerà forse per sempre.

Glielo aveva detto Zayn che anche lui si sarebbe innamorato di Harry. Avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo. Si sarebbe dovuto allontanare quando era il momento.

E invece adesso è qui e non si pente di niente. Non riesce neanche a desiderare di non esserglisi mai avvicinato. Non riesce a rimpiangere il momento in cui si è impuntato per avere questo bellissimo uomo, per riuscire a capirlo di più.

Capirlo, poi, non gli è mai riuscito lo stesso.

“Non ci riesco, Lou” dice, mentre le parole sono spine che si conficcano nella carne debole di Louis “Non so parlarne. Non so parlarti” ammette.

Si chiude su se stesso, Harry. Protegge il petto così che il cuore non possa andarsene via con le mani di Louis.

Anche se sa che ormai non c’ha più neanche quello, che il cuore che batte nel suo petto è solo l’ologramma di quello che Louis ha preso e che adesso batte dentro di lui, insieme al suo. Un _bum bum bum_ che è il doppio più forte e più resistente, spera Harry.

“Non è vero. So che sai farlo, sono qui. Parlami come mi hai parlato fino ad ora. Quali sono questi _pro_ -problemi che hai?”

E non vuole essere prepotente, ma lo prende dalle braccia e se lo tira contro. Lascia che il ragazzo nasconda il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e lo culla in una lenta e calmane danza fatta di corpi che ondeggiano al ritmo di una canzone d’amore.

Harry piange. Ma lo fa senza farsi sentire, anche se Louis lo vede. Non lascia ancora andare i suoni che gli graffiano la gola. Se li spinge tutti dentro, nello stomaco.

Lui non piange.

Lui è eterno, è divino, è divinità.

E le divinità non si lasciano andare ai sentimenti terreni.

Eppure, nonostante cerchi di convincersi, sa che ormai è troppo tardi. Che forse non è più Dio ma è semplice uomo. Un uomo con un altro uomo. Due pezzi separati che forse possono aggiungere l’uno qualcosa alla vita dell’altro.

Harry non lo tocca, nota Louis. Ma si fa toccare. Lascia che le braccia del più grande lo avvolgano, che le sue unghie gli massaggino la cute, che il petto scaldi il suo. Ma le sue mani sembrano morte sopra a quelle lenzuola bianche e l’unico segno che Louis sente sono le labbra di Harry che umide e calde gli sfiorano la pelle del collo mentre il più piccolo si sforza a trattenere i singhiozzi.

“La mia testa” riesce a sussurrare, piegato contro al petto di Louis e nascosto dal mondo “La mia testa è il problema che ho” continua “Non riesco a parlare, non provo niente. Ho il bisogno di essere compiaciuto e non mi importa degli altri. Come posso stare con te e prendermi cura di te e Jackson se non me ne frega niente oltre che di me stesso? Cosa gli posso insegnare, se non a sentirsi il migliore così come mi sento io?”

Lous non dice niente. Capisce che adesso è solo il momento di ascoltare. Capisce che non può dire niente, che Harry ha solo bisogno di trovare il suo spazio e il suo tempo per lasciar andare quella parte di sé che forse nessuno conosce. Che si è tenuto dentro per troppo tempo.

“Mi piace essere così, Louis” sussurra “Mi dà sicurezza. È tutto ciò che io sia mai stato e non riesco a cambiare. Come l’ha chiamato il mio psicoterapeuta?” lascia andare una risata amara contro la pelle di Louis, non alza il viso e non si fa guardare “Ah sì, disturbo narcisistico di personalità. Con una bella dose di ansia e forse anche un po’ di depressione” si stringe sotto al braccio di Louis, facendosi più piccolo che può, al caldo e protetto dal corpo del più grande. “Non mi piace quell’uomo, sono anni che non vado ad una seduta e Liam dice che sono un idiota” ride di nuovo, amaro e desolato. Le spalle tremano ancora per i singhiozzi e per il pianto. “Che posso farci? Mi sento bene, Louis. Spesso. La maggior parte delle volte, almeno. Non so se voglio cambiare” stringe per la prima volta le dita attorno al busto di Louis, gli conficca le unghie tra le costole e il respiro caldo e tremante si infrange contro la clavicola del più grande. “Ma poi ci sei tu e–” si interrompe, e il silenzio li avvolge per qualche secondo. Prende fiato. “Ci sei tu e mi piace anche stare con te. Forse mi piace più che stare così, ma… Louis sai che non posso farlo, vero?”

Louis porta una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli mentre lo culla contro al suo petto. Quando gli ha chiesto di parlare, non pensava che avrebbe fatto così male. Così male sentirlo stare male, vederlo così distrutto.

Sente il suo dolore mischiarsi a quello che già prova per un amore acerbo che non avrà tempo di maturare.

Piange lacrime meno silenziose di quelle di Harry.

“Non ce la faccio e Jackson non se lo merita. Non te lo meriti neanche tu e non posso condannarvi a questa vita, ad una vita del genere. Ti ricordi come è stato difficile all’inizio? Come è stato difficile fino a stanotte, in realtà? Mi dispiace, te lo dico ora, mi dispiace che sia stata colpa mia”

Louis non riesce ad andare oltre, lo stringe più forte e gli bacia la testa.

“Non è stata colpa tua” dice con la voce spezzata dal pianto “Non dirlo, non è stata colpa tua. Puoi farlo, sì? Non per me né per Jackson, se non vuoi. Ma puoi farlo per te stesso, Harry. Se stai così vuol dire che puoi guarire, puoi stare meglio”

Harry alza lentamente il viso verso quello dell’uomo che lo tiene stretto.

“Non posso” sussurra, gli occhi verdi adesso sono rossi dal pianto. Liquidi di sogni infranti. “Non si guarisce da un disturbo di personalità”

Louis scioglie l’intreccio delle loro braccia e gli prende il viso tra le mani tremanti. Poggia la fronte contro alla sua e chiude gli occhi per qualche secondo. Quando li riapre, una lacrima scivola sulla sua guancia e gli muore sull’angolo della bocca.

“Puoi, invece. Credo in te, tesoro” gli assicura. Prende a baciargli le palpebre abbassate e la fronte, mentre Harry rimane inerme e tremante tra le sue braccia. Si discosta solo per arrivare a prendere il pc sopra al comodino. Scrive velocemente mentre trema e si agita perché – perché questo non è quello che si era immaginato. Ma va bene.

Va tutto bene.

Si tira Harry contro al fianco per sentire il calore del suo corpo e percepirlo vicino, come se fossero una persona sola.

Lo stringe ora, prima di non poterlo fare più. Gli prende il mento tra le dita e gli bacia lentamente e profondamente la bocca salata dalle lacrime, due dolori che si sommano.

Cerca online il numero e le specifiche di alcuni psicoterapeuti. Aggiunge alla ricerca le parole “ _disturbo narcisistico_ ” e “ _depressione_ ” per arrivare a qualcuno che sia il più competente possibile in materia.

“Solo un’occhiata, Harry. Okay? Non devi farlo per forza ma forse possiamo trovare qualcuno che fa per te e che puoi aiutarti”

Per la prima volta Harry lascia andare un singhiozzo più forte degli altri.

“Ti prego, Lou. Per favore. Sono spaventato”

Louis se lo stringe contro ancora di più. Se solo potesse lo ingloberebbe sotto al suo braccio, dentro alle sue costole. Per tenerlo al sicuro.

“Lo so, va bene esserlo. Io ho paura tutto il tempo, H” gli confessa.

“Anche ora?”

Louis abbassa il viso per poterlo guardare e trova gli occhi verdi di Harry già sul suo viso. Si sporge per baciargli le labbra rosse e lucide. È lento e delicato.

“Sì, anche ora. Sempre. Ma va bene avere paura, va bene sentirsi vulnerabili”

Harry annuisce.

“Scusa” sussurra. Louis scuote la testa ma Harry continua a parlare “Ti sto rovinando la vita”

Louis si chiede se siano scuse sincere, e poi si odia anche solo per averlo pensato.

Ingoia le lacrime che gli annodano la gola e bacia di nuovo il ragazzo che ha al fianco e che ha un disperato bisogno di lui lucido e razionale.

“Non mi stai rovinando niente”

Harry accetta la bugia, se la custodisce vicino al cuore. Si addormentano dopo essersi baciati con labbra salate e due sentimenti diversi nel petto. C’è qualcosa che sa di addio e qualcosa che sa di benvenuto. C’è una profonda, inesorabile discesa verso la sofferenza.

Ma Louis crede non si possa soffrire per sempre, Harry starà bene. Splenderà di luce propria e gioirà della vita e delle sue meraviglie. Smetterà di sentirsi Dio e accetterà di essere uomo e Louis lo amerà lo stesso, lo amerà sempre. Lo ama sempre, che sia divinità o persona.

Lo ama. E la consapevolezza gli brucia sotto pelle e gli fa tremare le vene. Lo bacia di nuovo, spingendoselo contro al petto e facendoci ancora l’amore.

Va bene.

Va tutto bene.

Quando Louis più tardi quel pomeriggio si sveglia, il foglio con su scritti nomi e numeri di telefono degli psicologi che avevano trovato non c’è più. Non c’è più neanche Harry nella stanza.

C’è un armadio aperto e vuoto, la finestra della stanza aperta e un odore di catastrofe.

C’è Zayn sdraiato vicino a lui, però. Lo stringe tra le braccia e gli accarezza la schiena in quei gesti familiari che gli scaldano il cuore mentre il vuoto per l’assenza di Harry gli buca il petto e si mangia tutto.

“Mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di te e Jackson” dice Zayn.

Preme le dita contro alla pelle del suo migliore amico, lasciando che pianga nascosto nel suo petto. Gli accarezza i capelli e gli bacia la testa. Lo culla come per tanto tempo lo ha visto cullare Jackson, come lui stesso ha cullato il bambino.

“Andrà tutto bene” sussurra il ragazzo “So che è difficile, ma starai bene” gli assicura.

Louis scuote la testa, non ci crede. Adesso fa male tutto. Fa male il petto e il respiro e fa male anche solo esistere.

Si sente spezzato a metà, diviso, distrutto.

“Se ne è andato” riesce a dire.

“Lo ha fatto per te” risponde Zayn.

La risata che esce dalle labbra di Louis è amara e sofferente.

“L’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare per me, sarebbe stata rimanere qui e avere il coraggio di andarsene guardandomi negli occhi”

Poi nessuno dei due dice altro per molto, moltissimo tempo.

Louis afferra il cellulare e digita un messaggio, mentre dà la schiena a Zayn e lascia che il respiro dell’amico gli si infranga contro al collo. Non ci sono più lacrime a scendere sulle sue guance, ma gli occhi sono ancora lucidi dalla tristezza.

**A Harry:**

« _Più bella è l’apparenza e peggiore è l’inganno_ »


	6. VI - IL LAGO, infine disse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn fa il sostenuto, Liam prova a chiedere scusa e Jackson capisce più di quanto i grandi pensino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La prima parte del capitolo (scritta al passato) si colloca temporalmente dopo la metà del capitolo precedente, cioè quando Harry ha lasciato Firenze prima della fine dello shooting. Quando il racconto parte di nuovo al presente, la storia si colloca cronologicamente dopo la fine del quinto capitolo, cioè quando Louis si sveglia da solo dopo che Harry ha lasciato Firenze per la seconda volta.   
> Questo capitolo è un po' più corto degli altri, ma mi sono resa conto di aver caricato tanto la parte emotiva, quindi volevo evitare di renderlo troppo pesante.   
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.   
> Buona lettura.

**I thought I was Narcissus**   
**but I am the lake**

**CAPITOLO VI – IL LAGO,** _infine disse._

_«Io piango per Narciso, ma non mi ero mai accorto che fosse bello._   
_Piango per Narciso perché, tutte le volte che lui si sdraiava sulle mie sponde, io potevo vedere riflessa nel fondo dei suoi occhi la mia bellezza»._

Quando Liam aveva ricevuto la chiamata da parte di Harry che gli comunicava di essere appena salito su un aereo diretto a Los Angeles, aveva sentito il mondo aprirsi sotto ai suoi piedi e la terra risucchiarlo. Questo era quello che aveva percepito, così si era sentito mentre la rabbia gli bruciava nel petto e pensava al fatto che ci sarebbero dovuti essere almeno altri tre giorni di shooting, prima di aver finito il lavoro.

Harry, Liam lo sapeva, era nato per creare problemi. Era nato per creare problemi a _lui_ _, se non altro_. Di Questo ne era sicuro.

Dopo la notizia, si era ritrovato subito a dover gestire ~~,~~ un momento di crisi di Sarah dovuto alla partenza del modello. Non era stato facile, ma alla fine l’aveva mandata in hotel per poter pensare lucidamente senza avere altre distrazioni a cui pensare.

Poi aveva respirato. Lenti respiri profondi per ritrovare la calma e non lasciare che l’ansia prendesse il sopravvento.

Non sapeva perché Harry fosse partito, perché li avesse lasciati lì e nella merda, con il compito di avvertire Gucci e soprattutto Louis.

Louis.   
Louis sì che era il problema più grande. Liam non aveva idea di come potesse prendere la notizia dell’improvvisa partenza del modello.

Aveva chiuso la chiamata con il mal di testa per non essere riuscito ad avere spiegazioni da parte del ragazzo, si era passato le mani tra i capelli e aveva deciso che a quel punto la cosa da fare fosse solo una.

Risolvere il problema che Harry aveva creato.

Come sempre. Rimboccarsi le maniche e cercare di arginare i danni di una partenza improvvisa a lavoro non ancora terminato.

Odiava il ragazzo per avergli dato questo compito. Odiava sentirsi perso senza sapere come gestire una situazione nuova e strana.

_Zayn._

Zayn era la persona che gli era venuta in mente, per prima. Nonostante tutto, è lui a cui aveva pensato quando aveva realizzato che avrebbe dovuto risolvere tutto questo. Aveva pensato agli occhi ambra del modello e alle sue mani gentili, le uniche che sapeva lo avrebbero potuto calmare.

Si era diretto, allora, a passi veloci verso l’albergo del ragazzo. Nel petto l’unica speranza di trovare un po’ di supporto.

Supporto che sapeva di non meritarsi, in quel momento. Per come lo aveva trattato, per ciò che aveva detto. Per che aveva ridotto solo a del semplice sesso quando invece aveva sentito il cuore di Zayn battere contro la sua pelle, il suo respiro spezzato scontrarsi contro il suo. Si era maledetto per aver avuto paura, per averlo allontanato, per averlo tenuto un passo più distante da lui, per paura di farsi del male.

Liam aveva bussato insistentemente alla porta della stanza d’hotel di Zayn, con le gambe che tremavano dalla corsa appena fatta e i polmoni che bruciavano ancora in cerca d’aria. Si era appoggiato allo stipite concentrandosi sui suoi piedi, sperando che il modello fosse in camera.

Non sapeva dove andare, non sapeva chi avvertire e, prima di chiamare Louis, aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, con Zayn. Magari lui avrebbe saputo come gestire questa cosa, avrebbe saputo cosa dire, come comportarsi.

La porta si era aperta piano davanti a lui, ~~e~~ Zayn indossava solo un paio di jeans strappati e una sigaretta gli pendeva dalla bocca carnosa.

Liam aveva cercato di nuovo fiato. Più fiato, perché pareva non essere abbastanza. E non per colpa della corsa.

“Che ci fai qui?” gli aveva domandato, l’altro, rimanendo fermo, impedendogli l’entrata, ~~e~~ mentre lo fissava con un sopracciglio alzato e quell’aria maledettamente fredda e lontana. Liam sapeva che fosse colpa sua, perché prima il modello non si era mai comportato così con lui. Eppure lo accettava, perché aveva paura. Aveva paura di cosa avrebbe implicato aver fatto sesso, con uno come Zayn. Con uno come lui abituato a fare sesso, senza darci troppo peso.

“Parlarti” aveva risposto, velocemente. Alcune lettere gli si eranoattorcigliate attorno alla lingua e non erano uscite dalla bocca. Zayn aveva fatto fatica a capirlo, poi invece lo aveva capito bene. Perché lui infondo lo capisce sempre.

Aveva gli occhi d’oro mentre lo studiava. Mentre lo guardava e cercava di leggergli dentro, nonostante tutto. Nonostante il fatto che l’avesse ferito, che Liam avesse pensato certe cose di lui, quelle stesse cose che i giornali cercano di far pensare a tutti. E a Zayn poteva stare anche bene che _tutti_ le pensassero. Ma non Liam. Liam non avrebbe dovuto dargli retta.

“Non mi interessa niente di ciò che hai da dire, puoi andartene” gli aveva detto. E stava per chiudere la porta, quando Liam l’aveva bloccata con un piede.

“Per favore” aveva sussurrato, guardandolo. Ma gli occhi di Zayn erano ancora lontani. “Non riguarda noi” aveva aggiunto.

La risata che era uscita dalle labbra di Zayn sapeva sia d’amarezza che di derisione.

“Non sapevo esistesse un _noi_ ”

Liam aveva preso un bel respiro, aveva chiuso gli occhi nocciola e poi li aveva aperti di nuovo, guardando l’altro ragazzo nelle iridi ambrate.

“Non esiste. Non sono qua per questo, in ogni caso. Sono qua perché Harry se ne è andato” aveva detto.

La maschera sul viso di Zayn era crollata mostrando al di sotto di essa la preoccupazione evidente ad increspargli i lineamenti definiti.

“Se ne è andato?” aveva domandato, spostandosi dalla porta per farlo finalmente entrare nella sua stanza.

Liam aveva mosso passi frenetici all’interno, passandosi le mani tra i capelli corti e aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso.

“È appena salito su un areo per Los Angeles, lasciando tutto qui e lasciandoci tutti nella merda” aveva spiegato.

Zayn si era avvicinato a lui con l’intento di toccarlo, per farlo calmare. Aveva bloccato il movimento ad un passo dalla sua schiena, la mano sospesa tra loro. Si era ritirato, aveva nascosto il palmo aperto contro la stoffa dei jeans sulla coscia.

Liam non si meritava di essere toccato da lui.

“Perché?” aveva domandato, invece, schiarendosi la voce e mantenendo un tono distante.

I movimenti di Liam erano diventati improvvisamente più frenetici, mentre camminava per la stanza a passi lunghi e guardava da ogni parte, tranne verso Zayn.

“Non lo so” aveva iniziato “Non me lo ha detto. Mi ha attaccato il telefono in faccia quando cercavo di capire. Mi ha solo detto di occuparmi delle questioni che ha lasciato qui” parlava velocemente, le lettere a rincorrersi l’un l’altra in un discorso frenetico “Come se non avessi fatto altro negli ultimi tre anni, occupandomi dei problemi che si è sempre lasciato dietro. Adesso cosa devo fare qui? Ha abbandonato il lavoro prima della fine del tempo, Louis sarà furioso e non lo biasimo. Sono qui proprio per questo perché non ho idea di come dirlo a lui. L’ho lasciato con lui neanche cinque ore fa e adesso me lo ritrovo su un aereo diretto dall’altra parte del mondo. Quel ragazzo vuole farmi morire prima dei trent’anni”

Zayn si era avvicinato a lui, posandogli le mani sulle spalle e relegando in un angolo della sua mente l’idea che in realtà Liam non se lo meritasse davvero di essere toccato da lui.

“Devi respirare” gli aveva suggerito, la voce più morbida di quanto fosse stata fino a quel momento.

“Non ho tempo di fare neanche quello. Harry mi toglie anche la possibilità di respirare”

Zayn lo aveva fatto girare, per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Razionalizza. Sei bravo a farlo, no? Hai sempre la risposta giusta, il distacco necessario. Adesso andiamo a parlare con Louis, nel frattempo chiami Alessandro Michele e lo informi” aveva suggerito Zayn.

Liam aveva annuito, alzando una mano per poter accarezzare il viso di Zayn, ma il ragazzo si era scostato da lui, indietreggiando di qualche passo.

“Andiamo” aveva detto, avviandosi verso la porta senza neanche guardarlo.

Dirlo a Louis, era risultato in qualche modo essere più facile di quanto Liam avesse pensato. Soprattutto perché a parlarci, era stato Zayn.

“Abbiamo un problema” aveva iniziato “Harry è tornato in America” e l’aveva detto, così, senza girarci intorno. Louis era rimasto confuso per qualche secondo, passando lo sguardo da uno all’altro alla ricerca di una smentita, di una risata fragorosa che avrebbe smascherato uno scherzo per niente divertente.

Ma la risata non era arrivata e lo sguardo di Liam traspariva tutta la preoccupazione necessaria per far sì che Louis gli credesse.

“Perché?”

“Non lo so” aveva risposto Liam, sincero.

“Abbiamo discusso” aveva spiegato Louis, allora “Una stronzata. Gli ho chiesto di uscire e se ne è andato. Se ne è andato dall’altra parte del mondo” Louis aveva lasciato andare una risata amara scuotendo la testa, in contrasto con quella che si prima si era aspettato uscire dalle labbra di Zayn e Liam.

I due ragazzi avevano fatto per avvicinarsi, toccarlo, avvolgerlo. Zayn gli si era messo al fianco, premendo la sua spalla contro quella di Louis e circondandogli la vita con le braccia. Ma il fotografo aveva respirato, aveva cercato le mani del suo migliore amico e poi si era rivolto a Liam, ancora a qualche passo di distanza.

“Hai già parlato con Alessandro? Ho abbastanza foto per presentare un buon lavoro finendo lo shooting adesso, senza che Harry finisca nei casini per aver lasciato il lavoro” aveva detto “Se puoi, per favore, chiamalo e digli che gli ho dato io la possibilità di partire perché abbiamo finito di scattare. Lavorerò questo weekend e lunedì avrà sulla scrivania la bozza del lavoro” poi si era rivolto a Zayn “martedì possiamo tornare a Londra? Te ne occupi tu?”

Liam e Zayn lo avevano fissato per qualche secondo, sbattendo poi le ciglia per annuire e fare come richiesto.

“Louis” lo aveva poi richiamato il manager “stai bene?”

Il fotografo non lo aveva guardato, occupato ad afferrare il pc e mettersi al lavoro per poter presentare le foto finite ad Alessandro quello stesso lunedì.

“Benissimo” gli aveva risposto, facendo poi cadere il discorso tra gli sguardi preoccupati di Liam e Zayn.

Dopo qualche minuto in cui gli unici suoni presenti nella stanza era quello della voce di Liam mentre parlava al cellulare con il direttore creativo di Gucci, Zayn si era seduto dietro Louis, sul letto. Gli aveva avvolto le braccia attorno al ventre e aveva appoggiato il mento sopra alla sua spalla, guardandolo lavorare concentrato.

“Non chiuderti in te stesso” lo aveva pregato il modello, inclinando il viso per potergli sfiorare la guancia con la punta del naso.

Louis aveva scosso la testa, insofferente.

“Puoi dirlo. Dimmi che me lo avevi detto, ti prego. Lo avevi fatto”

Zayn aveva scosso la testa, sospirando piano.

“Non te lo dirò, invece. Però posso dirti che lo conosco da tanto tempo, e non l’ho mai visto come l’ho visto con te e Jackson negli ultimi giorni qui a Firenze”

Liam aveva chiuso la telefonata e si era avvicinato a loro. Aveva osservato per qualche momento l’intreccio intimo dei corpi di Zayn e Louis, quell’insieme unico che sapeva di tante notti passate in quella stessa posizione.

“È vero” era intervenuto Liam “Sono stato con lui praticamente ogni giorno negli ultimi tre anni, e il cambiamento che ho notato quando è con te e con Jackson è innegabile” aveva annuito.

Louis aveva riso ancora, un dolore fisso al centro del petto mentre cercava di concentrarsi sul lavoro. Sentiva il disperato bisogno di rannicchiarsi contro Zayn e rimanere in silenzio per molto, moltissimo tempo. Invece Liam era lì e, per quanto Louis sentisse di volere già bene al ragazzo, non gli andava di farsi vedere vulnerabile davanti a lui.

“Sì. È così tanto diverso con me che ha sentito il bisogno di andarsene in America, soltanto perché gli ho chiesto un appuntamento” aveva annuito, sarcastico.

Zayn sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato modo per lui di convincere Louis del contrario, senza poter parlare di Harry in un modo in cui in quel momento sapeva non avrebbe potuto fare. C’erano cose che Harry avrebbe dovuto dire da solo, a Louis. C’erano cose che Louis avrebbe dovuto sentire solo pronunciate dalla bocca di Harry.

Zayn si era accorto che Liam stesse per dire qualcosa, quindi lo aveva guardato assottigliando lo sguardo e intimandogli di stare in silenzio.

Louis allora aveva continuato, triste e deluso.

“C’è qualcosa in Harry. Qualcosa – _mh_. Qualcosa che non riesco a spiegarmi. L’ho osservato per due settimane, attento ad ogni espressione su quel viso a volte troppo stanco. E mi sono reso conto che spesso delle espressioni non ce n’erano affatto. È come se cercasse di tenere tutto dentro, di nascondere qualsiasi cosa gli turbi l’animo o glielo rallegri. Eppure è così – _carismatico_. Carismatico è la parola giusta. A volte ti fermi a guardarti intorno e ti rendi conto che _tutto il mondo_ lo guarda. Tutto il mondo si ferma per ammirarlo e lui lo sa. Gli piace che sia così, gli piace essere guardato ma è come se non gli piacesse affatto che la gente guardi attentamente, fino in fondo. Forse è questo che mi ha attratto di lui, l’essere così inarrivabile in qualsiasi circostanza. Ti dà l’impressione di essere lì ad un passo da te e invece è così distante da rendere tutto doloroso. Odio la sensazione che mi trasmette, facendomi sentire così piccolo in confronto a lui. Così – _uomo_. E mi piace essere uomo. Vorrei solo che se lo ricordasse anche lui, che va bene scendere a terra e interessarsi agli altri, allungare una mano verso qualcuno” aveva detto, lento cadenzato, gli occhi stretti verso un punto indefinito della stanza. Poi aveva alzato gli occhi verso il soffitto, cercando di tenere per sé quelle lacrime infami che minacciavano di uscire. “Harry mi piace. Non ha senso che io lo neghi e non ha senso che adesso io mi finga intoccato dalla sua partenza, perché lo sono. Non sopporto che se ne sia andato senza dire niente e vorrei poterlo andare a prendere per scuoterlo e ricordargli che al mondo non c’è solo lui, che ci sono altre persone e lui non può fare finta che le persone non esistano. Non può fare finta che io non esista e che le mie mani e la mia bocca siano state sul suo corpo. Non può far finta che lui sia stato sul mio corpo. Perché era lì, vicino, e l’ho sentito davvero a terra per la prima volta. Così vicino e vulnerabile e poi – niente. Poi ha deciso di andarsene e va bene, ma non si fa così. Ha qualcosa, qualcosa che lo distingue dal resto del mondo e sapevo che mi avrebbe incastrato. Sapevo che sarei finito nella sua ragnatela, ma lui è caduto nella mia e io lo so. Quindi se vuole scappare, che faccia pure. Deve solo ricordarsi che non si può mai scappare lontani da noi stessi”

Zayn e Liam erano rimasti in silenzio, lasciando che lo sfogo del loro amico rimanesse sospeso nella stanza, cadendo su tutti loro come una notte senza stelle che copre un mondo che prova a riposarsi.

Zayn se lo era stretto contro al petto, facendo combaciare i loro corpi e tenendolo contro di sé. Liam aveva sospirato, seduto alla scrivania, girandosi il telefono tra le mani tremanti.

Liam sapeva.

Zayn sapeva.

Ed entrambi stavano odiando non poter dire niente.

Ma c’è tempo per tutto. Lo sapevano entrambi. Solo, non sapevano avrebbe fatto lo stesso così male.

È una gran bella puttanata, se uno si ferma a pensarci, trovare l’amore e poi non riuscire a tenerselo.

È una gran bella puttanata l’amore in generale.

E nessuno poteva saperlo meglio dei tre ragazzi nella stanza.   
  


Il giorno dopo era arrivata la domanda di Jackson, mentre Louis stava lavorando al computer.

Il bambino era sdraiato al suo fianco, sfogliando uno dei libri illustrati regalatigli da Niall.

“Papà?” lo avevo chiamato, posando il libricino sul suo stomaco. Aveva girato il viso verso quello del padre e lo aveva guardato con i grandi occhi azzurri velati da uno strato di preoccupazione liquida.

“Dimmi, tesoro” Louis aveva distolto lo sguardo dallo schermo per poter guardare suo figlio, accennando un sorriso.

“Ma Hazza?”

Lo stomaco del ragazzo si era stretto in un nodo di apprensione e delusione. Harry, volente o nolente, aveva instaurato un rapporto anche con suo figlio, e non era assolutamente giusto che adesso dovesse essere lui a deludere il bambino, per una mancanza e per l’egoismo del modello.

“Harry è tornato a casa, Jax” era riuscito a dire, tornando a lavoro.

Jackson si era seduto sul letto incrociando le gambine e chiudendo il libro per metterlo al suo fianco. Le sopracciglia chiare erano arricciate in un’espressione confusa.

“A casa?” aveva domandato.

“Sì, tesoro. Ha avuto un impegno che non poteva rimandare ed è dovuto tornare in America” aveva borbottato Louis.

Ma Jackson è sempre stato un bambino intelligente, e Louis lo sapeva.

“Ok, papà. Tempo per una chiacchierata da grandi” gli aveva detto, afferrandogli una mano per farlo voltare verso di sé.

Il cuore di Louis si era sciolto, mentre chiudeva il pc e dedicava la sua attenzione a suo figlio. Aveva lasciato andare una risata nervosa e allo stesso tempo dolce, prima di parlare di nuovo.

“Una chiacchierata da grandi? Di solito lo dico io a te” l’aveva buttata sul ridere, sperando Jackson abbandonasse l’argomento Harry Styles e tornasse a leggere.

“È vero. Ma stai facendo tu il bambino adesso” gli aveva risposto prontamente suo figlio.

Louis aveva corrugato le sopracciglia, guardandolo sconvolto. Si era portato una mano sul petto prima di “ _Scusa?_ ” dire.

“Mh. Mh. Non dobbiamo dirci bugie, vero? Me lo hai insegnato tu, papà!” Lo aveva ripreso il bambino.

“Non ti ho detto bugie”

“L’hai fatto di nuovo” aveva scosso la testa Jackson “Harry mi ha detto che sarebbe passato a salutarmi quando sarebbe andato via, a casa sua. E invece non l’ha fatto. È scappato?”

“Jackson –”

“No. Niente _Jackson._ È scappato, vero?”

Louis si era sdraiato, coprendosi il viso con entrambe le mani. Jax si era sistemato sul petto di suo padre, sdraiato su di lui con il mento sopra il suo cuore per poterlo guardare.

“Sì” aveva risposto Louis, decidendo che la verità sarebbe stata la via forse non più facile ma sicuramente quella più giusta.

“Perché?”

La curiosità sul viso di Jackson non lasciava trasparire altro che genuino interesse.

“Non lo so, tesoro. Forse aveva solo bisogno di andarsene?”

Jackson aveva annuito, continuando a guardare il padre.

“Harry è sempre triste, lo sai?”

“Lo è?” aveva domandato Louis, arcuando le sopracciglia. “Ride spesso, quando è con te”

Il bambino aveva sorriso, fiero, coprendosi la bocca con una manina.

“Sì, ma è sempre triste lo stesso. No, non sempre. Però molte volte. Io mi sono impegnato per farlo ridere, mi piace quando gli vengono le fossette sulle guance” aveva spiegato. “Mi dispiace che sia triste”

“Lo so. Dispiace anche a me, Jax. Ma fa parte della vita, va bene stare male e va bene anche essere tristi, a volte. Voglio che me lo dici però, quando capita a te. Facciamo un patto? Sempre per sempre? Dammi il mignolino” lo aveva spronato Louis. Il bambino aveva fatto come suggerito, poi aveva abbassato gli occhi azzurri.

“Papà?” Lo aveva chiamato “A volte sono triste. Tipo adesso, che Harry è partito senza salutarmi”

Louis gli aveva avvolto le braccia attorno al corpicino, abbracciandolo stretto. Gli aveva baciato la testa e poi aveva sospirato.

“Anche io, amore” aveva sussurrato “Anche io”

Il bambino era scivolato via dalle braccia del padre, si era sporto fuori dal letto per recuperare il cellulare di Louis da sopra al comodino e lo aveva sbloccato.

“Mandiamogli una foto!”

“Una foto?” aveva domandato Louis, confuso.

“Sì, papà!” aveva confermato Jackson “Una foto! Facciamo le facce buffe così forse gli verrà da ridere e sarà un po’ felice”

Louis non era riuscito a fare altro che afferrare il cellulare e mandare a Harry una foto di lui e Jackson sdraiati sul letto e con gli occhi incrociati e le lingue di fuori.

In cuor suo sperava suo figlio avesse ragione, che quella foto potesse far sorridere Harry dall’altra parte del mondo.

Non sapeva che Harry avrebbe ricevuto la foto e l’avrebbe aperta in una notte di lacrime salate. E che tra di esse avesse sorriso così tanto da far spuntare le fossette sulle guance bagnate. Non sapeva che avrebbe impostato quella foto come sfondo del cellulare, così da averli sempre sotto gli occhi e poter sorridere ancora, sia tra le lacrime sia con gli occhi tristi.

Eppure, era successo.

-

Zayn era seduto sulla moquette del pavimento della sua stanza dell’hotel in cui alloggia da qualche settimana.

Addirittura prima dell’arrivo di Louis in Italia.

Firenze era scura e silenziosa, al di fuori della camera, e il modello la adorava. La notte incombeva silenziosa sulla città e il modello non riusciva a far altro che pensare alla partenza di Harry. Aveva provato a chiamarlo, ma senza aver ricevuto alcuna risposta, se non la voce metallica della segreteria telefonica.

Aveva allora buttato il cellulare sul letto, deluso e frustrato.

Lui ci era già passato, già sapeva come è Harry. Già conosceva i problemi di Harry e il suo modo malato di attirare tutti verso di sé senza però concedersi mai. Ci era stato male, per un po’. Ferito dal fatto che avrebbe voluto creare una bella amicizia con il ragazzo, impedita però da quei muri che circondavano l’altro senza permettergli di avvicinarsi davvero. A volte Harry allungava una mano verso di lui, ma mai più di quello. E Zayn aveva imparato a conviverci.

Ma Louis no. Louis non lo sapeva, ed era già andato troppo oltre la semplice amicizia che invece aveva desiderato Zayn a suo tempo.

E Zayn aveva sempre avuto un problema: non sopporta quando a soffrire era Louis. Lo aveva visto farlo per un sacco di tempo, lo aveva visto perdersi e ritrovarsi e trovare pace nell’amore di suo figlio.

Non sopportava non poter fare qualcosa per farlo stare meglio.

In quel momento sentiva davvero il bisogno di rilassarsi, di spegnere i pensieri e smetterla di arrovellarsi il cervello attorno ad Harry e alla tristezza e distruzione che si era sempre portato dietro. Così, dopo aver salutato Louis con una pacca sulla spalla, aveva costretto se stesso a non chiamare Liam e si era avviato verso il suo albergo.

Era stata una giornata così faticosa che appena era arrivato in stanza si era seduto sul pavimento, per rollarsi una canna.

Per distendergli i nervi era ciò che gli sarebbe servito.

La stanchezza pesava sulle ossa mentre portava la mano alla bocca e aspirava il fumo. Indossava ancora i jeans chiari con cui era andato da Louis quella mattina, la camicia di lino rosa pastello era però in quel momento aperta e lasciava intravedere i tatuaggi scuri sul suo petto olivastro.

Aveva risposto distrattamente ad un messaggio di Niall, e poi aveva fumato ancora. Aveva trattenuto il fumo nei polmoni, chiudendo gli occhi e buttando la testa all’indietro, appoggiandosi al bordo del letto.

Pensava al fatto che se glielo avessero chiesto mesi prima, avrebbe riso di fronte alla possibilità di realizzare un servizio fotografico per Gucci insieme a Harry, con Louis come fotografo. Eppure sembrava tutto così – _naturale,_ quando scattava con loro. Lavorare con il suo migliore amico, che è stato il primo al mondo a farlo stare davanti ad un obiettivo. E lavorare anche con Harry, con cui la competizione è sana e porta solo voglia di migliorarsi, di dare il meglio. E poi Firenze è sempre stata bella, gli abiti erano stupendi, e il Colosso aveva controllato il loro lavoro con sguardo magnanimo, anche a distanza.

Però Harry era partito, e la magia si era interrotta.

Aveva fatto cadere la cenere nel posacenere verde poggiato di fianco a lui, sorridendo all’ennesima emoji di un unicorno che Niall gli aveva inviato.

Aveva appoggiato di nuovo la testa contro al materasso, e chiuso gli occhi, godendosi il silenzio. La tranquillità. La solitudine che lo abbracciava e accoglieva completamente. La costante della sua vita, la solitudine quella bella, quella sana, quella che riesce a farlo connettere con il suo sé più profondo.

Quando aveva appena raggiunto quello stato piacevole di trans, un bussare insistente ma debole lo aveva risvegliato dal suo torpore.

Aveva lasciato la canna accesa nel posacenere, mentre passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri si era avvicinato alla porta per aprirla.

Il fiato gli si era spezzato in gola, alla vista di Liam sulla soglia della sua camera. Ma un mezzo sorriso sarcastico gli aveva piegato le labbra, mascherando il sussulto al cuore che l’aveva colto impreparato.

“È diventata un’abitudine bussare alla mia porta?” aveva chiesto, piegando leggermente la testa verso la spalla destra. Era rimasto appoggiato alla porta, impedendo l’entrata nella stanza a Liam. Proprio come il giorno prima, quando il ragazzo era corso da lui dopo aver ricevuto la chiamata da parte di Harry.

Il ragazzo indossava ancora i vestiti da lavoro. I pantaloni grigi gessati cadevano perfettamente lungo le sue gambe magre e la camicia bianca le cui maniche erano arrotolate fino ai gomiti – così da scoprire i tatuaggi sulle braccia, che erano stati una piacevole sorpresa per Zayn, la prima volta – era coperta da un gilet grigio gessato. Le scarpe nere eleganti che indossava erano italiane, e gli occhiali da vista firmati Rayban.

In qualsiasi altra circostanza, Zayn avrebbe trovato un abbigliamento del genere esagerato per chiunque. Lui, che con gli abiti firmati ci lavora, non riusciva a pensare di poter rinunciare ai suoi amati jeans sciupati dal tempo e alle sue comode camice in lino.

Eppure, non sarebbe riuscito ad immaginare Liam vestito in nessun altro modo. Forse perché l’aveva sempre e solo visto indossare quegli abiti da lavoro. Sempre Gucci, perché ci teneva ad indossare il marchio per cui il suo cliente sta lavorando.

Zayn aveva smesso di badare a questo tipo di cose molto tempo prima.

Aveva sorriso, furbo, mentre aspettava una risposta da un Liam che se ne stava semplicemente lì in piedi, davanti a lui. Aveva le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni e lo sguardo basso. I capelli castani erano cresciuti, dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto, e si stavano arricciando sulle punte.

“Domani vado in America da Harry, devo vedere come sta” aveva detto Liam, totalmente sconnesso dalla domanda fatta da Zayn.

Il ragazzo aveva alzato le spalle, sarcastico.

“Non ci hai parlato, dopo ieri sera?” aveva risposto “Ignora anche le tue chiamate, come fa con le mie?”

Gli occhi scuri cercavano quelli più chiari di Liam, che però gli venivano costantemente negati.

“Sì,” aveva sospirato il manager, scuotendo la testa “Ho chiamato il suo terapeuta, ma mi ha detto che Harry non va ad una seduta da troppo, troppo tempo”

Zayn aveva sospirato, scuotendo la testa.

“Deve capire da solo, Liam. Non possiamo obbligarlo a fare una cosa che non si sente di fare”

Liam aveva sospirato, gonfiando il petto e inclinando il viso per poter guardare Zayn in faccia.

“Posso entrare?” Aveva chiesto, addolcendo lo sguardo e provando a fare un passo all’interno della stanza.

Il modello si era spostato dalla porta, permettendogli di avanzare all’interno. Liam si era guardato attorno, ma era stato quando aveva posato gli occhi sulla canna ancora nel posacenere che aveva alzato un angolo della bocca, per niente sorpreso.

“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo” aveva commentato, avvicinandosi al letto per sedersi sul materasso. Stava facendo come se fosse a casa sua, in realtà. Anche se i movimenti erano impacciati e la timidezza era ancora palese nei suoi atteggiamenti.

Zayn aveva inclinato la testa, pensieroso.

“Sei tu il primo a trasgredire le regole” aveva detto, recuperando da terra la canna e accendendola di nuovo tra le labbra carnose. Aveva guardato il ragazzo seduto davanti a sé per qualche secondo, prima di avvicinarsi a lui e sedersi al suo fianco.

“Di che regole stiamo parlando?” si era informato Liam, seguendo con gli occhi i movimenti di Zayn mentre fumava.

“Le regole sociali. Il _giusto_ e _sbagliato_ che ti vengono imposti dalla società e dal buon costume”

Liam aveva guardo Zayn, pensieroso.

Aveva sempre avuto un’idea ben precisa di cosa fosse giusto e di cosa invece fosse sbagliato, nella vita.

“Sì” aveva risposto.

Giocava con le sue stesse dita, le mani intrecciate sulle gambe. Non trovava pace mentre stava pensando al perché si era di nuovo presentato alla sua porta. Perché era andato da lui? Aveva maledetto se stesso, per aver preso una decisione di impulso, per non aver pensato.

Ed era una cosa che raramente faceva, quella di abbandonarsi all’istinto. Odiava farlo.

Eppure. Eppure Zayn era stato, in così poco tempo, tante sue prime volte.

“Sì?” Aveva ripetuto Zayn

Liam aveva annuito. Non era lì per parlare di questo, comunque. Era lì perché era stanco della situazione che si era creata tra loro due. Gli mancava lo Zayn di quando si erano appena conosciuti. Lo Zayn che gli camminava al fianco e sincronizzava i propri passi con i suoi. Era così frustrato e stanco, faticava a capire come il sesso avesse rovinato così tanto quell’amicizia che stava nascendo, quel piacere che entrambi trovavano nella compagnia reciproca.

Sentiva il sangue ribollire ogni volta che quei due occhi ambra si posavano sulla sua figura.

“Come ci siamo arrivati, qua?” aveva sospirato il manager, abbassando gli occhi sulle sue mani.

Zayn aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia scure, il volto scolpito dal miglior artista.

“Devi dirmelo tu” aveva risposto, sincero e pulito.

Liam aveva alzato la testa, cercando quegli occhi che sentiva sempre pungere sulla pelle. Sempre a guardarlo come se stesse giudicando e studiando ogni suo movimento.

“Non lo so. Ci sto pensando da giorni. Non capisco, davvero. Ti ha fatto così schifo ciò che è successo tra noi?” Aveva domandato.

“Stai facendo finta di non capire, Liam? Che razza di domanda è questa?” aveva chiesto Zayn, in risposta, facendo un altro tiro dalla canna che teneva ancora stretta tra le dita. Aveva guardato Liam e poi spostato lo sguardo sulla canna, infine distratto aveva portato di nuovo gli occhi sul ragazzo davanti a sé.

“Te lo sto chiedendo sul serio, Zayn. Non capisco cosa sia successo” aveva risposto.

Zayn aveva espirato il fumo, appannando l’aria tra di loro.

“Mi hai dato della puttana”

Liam aveva trattenuto il fiato, e sapeva che l’altro se ne fosse accorto. Sapeva che aveva percepito il leggerlo sussulto che aveva fatto il suo cuore, sprofondando nello stomaco. Eppure Zayn non aveva detto niente, continuava semplicemente a fissarlo.

Zitto.

Il manager era rimasto seduto, guardandosi le mani e cercando di non pensare agli occhi di Zayn fissi su di sé. Aveva paura anche a respirare, perché ogni rumore sarebbe stato un pretesto per il modello per giudicarlo.

Si alza dopo poco, a disagio e intimidito.

“Io me ne vado, non sarei neanche dovuto venire” aveva esordito, spezzando il silenzio. Si era lisciato i pantaloni sulle gambe, fingendo una tosse imbarazzata.

Era stato quando si era avvicinato alla porta della stanza, che Zayn lo aveva bloccato.

“Ti va di giocare a poker?” aveva chiesto.

La risata che era risuonata nel petto di Liam si era liberata nella stanza, genuina e fragorosa.

Si era voltato con gli occhi ancora illuminati dall’ilarità, guardando il ragazzo con un sopracciglio alzato. Era probabilmente la prima volta in cui Liam sembrava davvero – _reale_. Non impostato, non trattenuto, ma: reale.

A Zayn veniva da sorridere. Così, insensato. Sapeva che quella parola stava ancora pesando tra di loro. Sapeva che l’accusa per niente velata che gli aveva rivolto gravava sopra ad entrambi. Sapeva che c’era ancora qualcosa di non detto. Tutto di non detto.

Ma si stava trattenendo dal sorridere, perché non era ancora il momento. Sarebbe dovuto essere ancora arrabbiato con lui. Ferito, di sicuro, lo era eccome.

“Poker? Sul serio? Puoi smetterla di essere un cliché?” aveva chiesto Liam, un po’ divertito e un po’ arrabbiato.

“Sono la cosa più lontana che esista da un cliché, fidati. Giochiamo a poker, smettila di essere noioso”

E voleva dimostrarglielo. Dimostrargli di non essere ciò che Liam pensava di lui.

“E,” aveva iniziato di nuovo “Alla fine della partita mi aspetto delle scuse, Liam. Sono dannatamente arrabbiato con te e non credere che la tua faccia da cane bastonato possa risolvere le cose” aveva concluso.

Liam non sapeva, precisamente, come ci fosse finito, mezz’ora dopo – dopo aver perso cinque mani a poker – praticamente nudo di fronte a Zayn.

Era rimasto solo in boxer.

Gli occhi di Zayn non lasciavano il suo corpo, ma lo sguardo era diverso in quel momento. Diverso da come era sempre stato. Tranne per quel giorno nel camerino. Il suo sguardo, in quel momento, gli ricordava come era stato guardato da Zayn proprio quel giorno. Gli occhi erano liquidi di un qualcosa che non riusciva a distinguere, sembravano oro e cenere insieme.

Il modello, poi, aveva ancora addosso i jeans e la camicia. Beato lui, che non aveva perso neanche una mano.

Avevano acceso un’altra canna, nel frattempo. Zayn la teneva tra le dita, mentre guardava Liam togliersi anche i pantaloni.

“È bello giocare con te” aveva commentato il modello, divertito.

Liam si era seduto di nuovo sulla moquette. Aveva sbuffato una risata scocciata, mentre allungava la mano verso Zayn per farsi passare la canna.

Il modello aveva alzato gli occhi verso quelli di Liam, sarcastico.

“Ah-ah, se vuoi un tiro devi guadartelo” aveva detto.

Si era passato la lingua sulle labbra carnose, ammiccando. Aveva chiuso di nuovo la bocca attorno al filtro, non interrompendo il contatto visivo con il castano.

“Guadagnarmelo in che senso? Se non te ne sei accorto ho praticamente perso tutto, a causa tua”

Zayn aveva riso, buttando la testa indietro contro il materasso.

“Vuoi fumare?”

“Sì” aveva risposto subito Liam, senza neanche pensarci.

“Allora vieni qui”

Il ragazzo era rimasto in silenzio per qualche secondo. Si erano guardati e basta, sospesi in un momento che sarebbe potuto durare per sempre o essere il loro sempre.

Poi, spostandosi in ginocchio, si era avvicinato a Zayn. Lentamente, guardandolo, si era seduto a cavalcioni sul suo bacino.

Non sapeva neanche lui dove aveva preso quella sicurezza, si era chiesto per qualche secondo dove fosse sparita la sua timidezza. Aveva dato la colpa all’odore di marijuana che impregnava la stanza, alla droga che gli annebbiava il cervello.

Anche se sapeva che la tensione sessuale tra loro due non fosse cosa nuova, che, anzi, fosse ormai evidente la voglia di entrambi di ripetere ciò che era già successo. Di sentirsi di nuovo, stringersi di nuovo, volersi di nuovo. Non voleva ammettere a se stesso quanto fortemente fosse ancora attratto da Zayn, ma la verità era che non avrebbe potuto desiderarlo più di così.

“Mh, mi hai preso alla lettera?”

Liam aveva riso, avvicinando una mano a quella di Zayn che teneva ancora la canna. Aveva cercato di afferrarla dalle sue dita, ma il ragazzo era stato veloce a portarsela alle labbra, tirando e continuando a guardarlo negli occhi.

Aveva sbuffato il fumo tra di loro, guardando Liam attraverso la temporanea nebbia bianca.

“Non dovevo?” aveva risposto, con un’altra domanda.

Zayn aveva tirato di nuovo, e poi aveva annuito con la testa. Aveva afferrato con la mano libera il fianco del ragazzo e aveva premuto le dita contro la sua pelle. Voleva vedere le sue impronte impresse su di lui.

Gli sembrava di aver desiderato quel contatto da mesi, quando in realtà si erano toccati in quello stesso modo solo pochi giorni prima.

Eppure quel tocco, in quel momento, sembrava totalmente diverso dall’irruenza dettata dalla passione che li aveva colti quel pomeriggio.

“Mi piace fare ciò che mi viene detto” aveva continuato Liam, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

Aveva spinto in basso il bacino, premendo volontariamente il sedere sul membro del ragazzo sotto di lui.

Zayn aveva alzato un angolo della bocca, stringendo più forte le dita sul fianco di Liam. Aveva inclinato di poco la testa di lato, sorridendo sghembo.

“E tutta questa audacia da dove viene?”

“Non sei stato tu a dirmi che io stesso trasgredisco le regole?”

“Non pensavo trasgredissi anche quelle che ti sei imposto da solo” aveva commentato Zayn.

Liam aveva sorriso, muovendosi di nuovo contro al suo membro.

“C’è sempre una prima volta, no?”

Zayn si era morso il labbro inferiore, portando di nuovo la canna alla bocca e aspirando il fumo.

“Sono il tuo _sbagliato_ , quindi?”

Liam aveva annuito, puntando le ginocchia sul pavimento e muovendosi lentamente sul suo bacino. Aveva afferrato la canna dalle mani del modello, portandosela alle labbra. Aveva aspirato mentre inarcava la schiena e portava la testa all’indietro.

Era in quel momento che aveva sentito le labbra di Zayn lambirgli la pelle del collo. Aveva entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi, in quel momento. Lo stringeva, possessivo, mentre le labbra gonfie baciavano la sua pelle. Lo sentiva concentrarsi sulla piccola voglia che ha vicino al pomo d’Adamo, per poi scendere.

Istintivamente aveva portato la mano libera tra i capelli scuri del ragazzo, gemendo attorno al filtro della canna quando le mani di Zayn si erano spostate a stringergli le natiche.

Era stato l’altro a baciarlo con la bocca ancora piena di fumo. Aveva fatto scontrare le loro labbra con un disperato bisogno di toccarsi, di aversi, di possedersi. Liam aveva aperto la bocca quando Zayn aveva stretto tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore, e un gemito gutturale gli era risalito dalla gola, finendo in quella di Zayn.

“Puoi fare qualcosa per me, tesoro?” gli aveva detto il moro, staccandosi lentamente dalle sue labbra.

Liam aveva annuito, deglutendo a fatica.

“Rispondimi” lo aveva spronato, la voce dolce ma sicura.

“Sì” era riuscito a dire, a fatica, Liam.

Zayn si era avvicinato e lo aveva baciato di nuovo, scivolando poi a strofinare il naso contro il suo collo, fino alla spalla. Lo aveva morso lì, rude e violento. Il gemito che aveva lasciato le labbra di Liam era probabilmente la cosa più erotica che il ragazzo avesse mai avuto il piacere di ascoltare.

Zayn si era aggiustato meglio con la schiena contro al letto, guardando Liam e spostando le mani a stringergli il viso e accarezzargli i capelli.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi per la bellezza che aveva di fronte, incapace di sostenere la meraviglia del viso di Liam perso nel piacere. Non riusciva quasi a sopportarlo, da quanto fosse bello.

“Puoi girarti per me? Mani e ginocchia sul pavimento” aveva ordinato.

Liam lo aveva guardato per secondo, in silenzio. Aveva capito che non avrebbe potuto, e neanche sarebbe riuscito, a fermarsi in quel momento. Non voleva fermarsi.

Aveva fatto quello che Zayn gli aveva chiesto, dandogli le spalle e posando mani e ginocchia sul pavimento. Si sentiva esposto, perché ora il suo sedere era davanti agli occhi del modello. Ma non si sentiva così in imbarazzo come avrebbe pensato di essere, se solo si fosse fermato a pensarci.

“Bravo, tesoro” lo aveva elogiato Zayn. Aveva allungato le mani, posandole aperte sopra le sue natiche ancora coperte dai boxer. Le aveva massaggiate piano, continuando a parlare “Voglio che guardi davanti a te, va bene? C’è uno specchio, di fronte a te. Guarda quello, Liam. Voglio che ti guardi mentre ti tocco” aveva aspettato che il ragazzo alzasse la testa per potersi vedere nel riflesso, e dopo avergli lasciato un bacio umido dietro ad una coscia, aveva ripreso “E lasciati andare, per una volta. Voglio Liam qui con me, non Liam Payne”

Il ragazzo aveva annuito, guardando se stesso nello specchio. Si vedeva lì, messo a quattro zampe sulle gambe di Zayn, ancora vestito.

Allora aveva chiuso gli occhi, deglutendo.

Li aveva riaperti solo quando aveva sentito Zayn baciargli una natica, e poi aveva gemuto, quando lo aveva baciato attraverso i boxer. Aveva fatto scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe aperte, strofinando il palmo sulla sua erezione già formata. Lo toccava attraverso la stoffa, sentendo il suo stesso membro dolere mentre premeva contro i jeans.

Aveva portato la mano libera sulla schiena dell’altro, graffiando la sua pelle mentre i baci si erano fatti più umidi e gli ansimi di Liam più frequenti. Si era abbassato per baciare le sue cosce, per poi tornare su, lentamente.

Aveva afferrato l’elastico delle mutande e aveva tirato, strappandole e liberando l’erezione di Liam, facendolo gemere più forte mentre inarcava la schiena.

Gli aveva colpito una natica, sorridendo guardandolo nel riflesso. Aveva afferrato la sua erezione, muovendo la mano lentamente. Faceva su e giù, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava la schiena.

Liam era nudo e aperto, davanti a lui.

Zayn avrebbe voluto vederlo così sempre, completamente esposto per lui. Creta tra le sue mani d’artista.

Aveva lasciato la sua erezione per portare entrambe le mani sulle sue natiche. Le aveva separate e aveva baciato l’apertura del ragazzo. Il gemito che era salito dalla gola di Liam era strozzato e suonava quasi disperato mentre inarcava la schiena, spingendo il sedere verso il viso di Zayn.

La lingua del moro si insinuava tra le sue carni calde, facendolo irrigidire e gemere. Il respiro si era accelerato, e Liam faticava a rimanere sulle sue mani. Sarebbe solo voluto cadere e ansimare, chiudere gli occhi e godersi la bocca di Zayn tra le sue gambe. Ma non riusciva a smettere di guardarsi allo specchio. Aveva le guance rosse e le labbra gonfie, i capelli sudati e poco più ricci di solo qualche attimo prima.

Adorava il modo in cui Zayn lo aveva ridotto, anche se in poco tempo.

Vederlo, poi, immerso tra le sue gambe, avrebbe potuto farlo venire all’istante. Tutto di Zayn avrebbe potuto portarlo subito all’orgasmo, in realtà. Liam sentiva il calore salirgli dal ventre solo all’idea di voltarsi e vedere il ragazzo con il viso tra le sue natiche.

Era stato costretto a chiudere gli occhi qualche secondo, per impedirsi di venire quando la lingua del ragazzo era diventata più insistente e una sua mano aveva afferrato di nuovo la sua erezione.

Non poteva impedirsi però di muoversi verso di lui, ondeggiare lentamente avanti e indietro – gemendo – andando incontro alla lingua di Zayn. Praticamente scopandosi da solo sul suo viso.

Fissava lo specchio, ansimante.

Zayn si era allontanato piano, baciando prima una natica e poi l’altra, continuando a massaggiare il membro eretto.

“Sei così bravo” aveva sussurrato, le labbra lucide “E così bello. Puoi rimanere così per me?”

Liam aveva annuito, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi neanche volendo.

La mano di Zayn aveva fatto un suono secco quando si era scontrato contro la sua natica. Uno schiaffo secco e doloroso, che non aveva fatto altro che aumentare l’eccitazione di Liam, che aveva inarcato la schiena schiudendo la bocca.

Ansimava, rumoroso.

“Devi rispondermi, Liam. Mi piace la tua voce, vorrei sentirla adesso… _Suonare così disperata_. Puoi rimanere così per me?”

Liam aveva deglutito, i muscoli delle gambe e delle braccia tremavano dallo sforzo che stava compiendo. Non riusciva a muoversi, ed essere costretto a rimanere in quella posizione cominciava ad essere altrettanto difficile.

“Sì. Io – non so quanto resisto ancora”

Zayn si era avvicinato per baciargli la natica colpita, lento e sensuale. Lambiva la pelle con la lingua, mentre riprendeva a masturbargli lentamente l’erezione.

“Resisti ancora un po’” aveva detto, la voce bassa e roca “Non ho ancora finito con te, tesoro. Allarga le gambe e abbassati sui gomiti, dovresti essere più comodo” aveva ordinato di nuovo “Ma continua a guardarti allo specchio, Liam. Sei così bello”

Il ragazzo aveva ansimato ancora, guardando il riflesso di Zayn. Sembrava distrutto quanto lui, e a Liam piaceva l’idea che fosse stato lui a fargli quell’effetto. Anche se non l’aveva ancora toccato, o almeno non effettivamente.

Zayn aveva posato una mano sul suo stesso membro ancora coperto dai jeans e dalla biancheria, cercando di alleviare il dolore e l’eccitazione.

Rischiava di venire soltanto guardando Liam in quella posizione davanti a lui.

Aveva fatto scivolare un dito nell’apertura del ragazzo, godendosi il suo respiro spezzato e il gemito che gli aveva lasciato la bocca. Aveva inserito la prima falange, stringendogli il fianco.

Aveva fatto pressione, piegando l’indice all’interno del suo corpo. Aveva iniziato a fare lentamente avanti e indietro, per poi spingerlo fino in fondo, mentre baciava un fianco di Liam, cercando di contrastare il bruciore che sapeva di star causando.

“Così bello e caldo per me, amore” aveva sussurrato.

Liam aveva inarcato la schiena, muovendosi di nuovo contro il dito di Zayn. Continuava a guardarsi, con il sedere in alto e gli occhi lucidi.

Gemeva in risposta, mordendosi il labbro.

Zayn aveva inserito piano un altro dito, muovendosi un po’ più veloce dentro di lui, mentre faceva scivolare l’altra mano tra le sue gambe e afferrava il membro di Liam, passando il pollice sulla sua punta.

Continuava a torturarlo così, lentamente, coordinando le dita dentro di lui al movimento della sua mano attorno al suo cazzo.

Solo quando i gemiti di Liam erano diventati troppo forti e continui, Zayn aveva tolto le mani dal suo corpo.

“Siediti su di me, tesoro. Continua a darmi le spalle e guardati. Voglio che però ti muovi da solo su di me, va bene? Voglio che vieni così”

“Ti prego” aveva ansimato Liam, abbassando il sedere e accovacciandosi sulle gambe di Zayn “Non ce la faccio”

“Sì che ce la fai. Sei così bello. Non vuoi venire così?”

Liam aveva deglutito, sbattendo le palpebre. Sentiva il respiro affannato di Zayn, e la sua erezione pulsare dolorosa tra le gambe. Si muoveva lentamente, strusciandosi contro la gamba del ragazzo.

“Non così, tesoro. Siediti su di me, ti voglio seduto”

Liam si era alzato sulle gambe, aveva girato la testa per poter baciare la bocca di Zayn. Era un bacio lento ma disperato, e ansimavano uno sulle labbra dell’altro.

Si era seduto a cavalcioni sul suo bacino, ma dandogli la schiena. Aveva appoggiato le mani alle sue ginocchia, sentendo contro le natiche e il membro la stoffa rigida dei jeans che Zayn stava ancora indossando. Il contatto ruvido, inaspettatamente, lo eccitava.

Guardandosi allo specchio aveva iniziato ad ondeggiare lentamente avanti e indietro, mentre il ragazzo gli baciava la schiena, stringendo le mani sui suoi fianchi. L’idea di avere le impronte sulla sua pelle il giorno dopo lo mandava fuori di testa.

Aveva spinto il bacino indietro quando Zayn aveva afferrato la base dei suoi capelli e lo aveva tirato verso di sé, facendolo inarcare. Gemeva a bocca aperta, e aveva portato una mano ad afferrare quella di Zayn sul suo fianco. Si era portato le dita del ragazzo tra le labbra, lambendole prima con la lingua e poi spingendole in bocca.

Simulava un rapporto orale, continuando a muoversi su di lui.

“Così sexy, quando ti lasci andare. Continua a muoverti” aveva detto Zayn.

Aveva lasciato poi andare i suoi capelli, e aveva portato la mano a stringere la base dell’erezione di Liam, mentre il ragazzo continuava a succhiargli le dita. Aveva alzato il bacino, andandogli incontro e massaggiandolo velocemente.

I movimenti erano diventati scoordinati, mentre la voce di Liam si alzava di molto e gli ansimi si trasformavano quasi in urla. Zayn aveva tolto le dita dalla sua bocca e aveva portato la mano a stringergli il petto. Stimolava un capezzolo turgido stringendolo tra l’indice e il medio.

Aveva velocizzato il movimento sul membro eretto di Liam, costringendolo però a guardarsi allo specchio.

“Puoi venire, vero? Vieni per me, tesoro?” gli aveva chiesto all’orecchio, la voce roca e bassa. Ansimava, totalmente perso per Liam, per il calore del suo corpo e per la bellezza che aveva anche adesso, incisa sulla pelle.

Il ragazzo stava velocizzando il movimento del bacino contro il membro di Zayn, ansimando a bocca aperta e tenendosi con le mani ancorato alle sue ginocchia. Si era appoggiato all’indietro contro petto di Zayn, cercando di muoversi ancora e gemendo per il movimento della mano del ragazzo sul suo cazzo.

Era in quel momento che Zayn, tenendolo contro il suo petto, gli aveva allargato le gambe e aveva inserito di nuovo – inaspettato e brutale – due dita dentro di lui.

Tanto era bastato per far esplodere Liam nell’orgasmo più intenso che avesse mai avuto.

Gemeva, forte, mentre i muscoli si tendevano e veniva tremando sulla mano di Zayn e sul suo stesso stomaco. Continuava a muoversi, sconnesso e scoordinato, contro il ragazzo. Aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla mentre lasciava che l’altro gli baciasse i capelli e il collo.

Aveva continuato a dondolare – stanco e sfinito – finché gli ansimi di Zayn non si erano uniti ai suoi e il suo corpo aveva iniziato a tremare sotto quello di Liam.

Zayn era venuto nelle sue stesse mutande, ai piedi del letto.

Aveva sfilato lentamente le dita dall’apertura del ragazzo e poi se le era portate alla sua bocca, succhiandole mentre lo guardava fisso negli occhi.

“Va bene se ti guardo così?” aveva domandato. Liam era seduto sulle sue gambe, appoggiato per metà sul suo petto e con la testa sulla sua spalla magra. Aveva il respiro affannato e gli occhi socchiusi.

“Sì, così sì” aveva risposto.

Zayn aveva annuito ancora, si era abbassato contro Liam e gli aveva baciato la bocca, lento e delicato. Aveva lambito le sue labbra e aveva lasciato scivolare la lingua in un bacio pigro.

Liam si era accoccolato contro il suo petto nudo, afferrando in un pugno un lembo della camicia rosa pastello.

“Hai intenzione di sminuire anche questa volta quello che è successo?” Gli aveva chiesto Zayn, facendo scorrere la mano sulla sua schiena nuda.

Liam aveva chiuso gli occhi, nascondendosi dallo sguardo incuriosito e un po’ giudicante di Zayn.

“Non l’ho mai sminuito” aveva risposto, baciandogli il petto.

“Hai sminuito me” aveva insistito Zayn “Anzi, hai dato retta a ciò che i giornali vogliono far credere di me, senza darmi la possibilità di parlare”

Liam aveva sospirato, preso contropiede.

“Avevo paura” aveva detto, onesto.

“Di cosa?”

“Del fatto che per te fosse davvero solo sesso”

“Avresti potuto ascoltarmi invece di scappare con quelle parole velenose” lo aveva ripreso il modello, “Ma a quanto pare è una cosa che tu e Harry fate molto bene, scappare”

Liam aveva scosso la testa, aveva appoggiato il mento sopra al petto di Zayn e lo aveva guardato.

“Mi dispiace” aveva detto “Penso di essermi preso una cotta per te da quando ti ho visto sul set a parlare con Louis” aveva ammesso, arrossendo piano sulle guance.

Zayn aveva lasciato andare una risata divertita, alleggerito dal fatto di non essere il solo con il petto scombussolato da sentimenti strani. Aveva stretto il ragazzo contro al suo stesso petto, per poi abbassarsi per poterlo baciare.

“Sono ancora ferito e davvero furioso. Ma mi piaci da quando ti ho visto camminare al fianco di Harry Styles e presentarti con quell’aria dannatamente professionale” aveva ammesso anche lui “Quindi forse potremmo provarci” aveva sorriso.

Liam aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, divertito e dispettoso.

“A fare cosa? Del sesso?”

Zayn aveva sbuffato, alzando gli occhi al cielo prima di tornare a guardare il ragazzo steso sopra di lui.

“È la cosa che mi ha dato più fastidio, il fatto che tu insinuassi che per me il sesso occasionale sia una cosa abituale. Avevo appena finito di sfogarmi con te su quanto l’immagine che Simon mi ha cucito addosso mi desse fastidio, e te ne sei uscito con quelle cose”

“Mi dispiace, davvero” aveva sussurrato di nuovo Liam, alzando il viso per baciarlo “Non lo penso davvero, sai? Credo di averlo fatto solo per difendermi. Se ti avessi allontanato io, non sarei rimasto ferito quando l’avresti fatto tu. Come vedi, ho fallito perché ci sono stato di merda lo stesso”

Si erano baciati ancora, dopo le parole di Liam.

Lo avevano fatto lentamente, scoprendo con delicatezza l’uno il corpo dell’altro e prendendosi tutto il tempo di cui avevano bisogno per accarezzarsi.

Si erano alzati per sdraiarsi sul letto, i corpi ancora stretti e senza l’intenzione di lasciarsi andare mentre il silenzio gli avvolgeva e il sonno veniva a prenderli.

Era stato Zayn a parlare, prima che entrambi cadessero nel mondo dei sogni.

“Lee?” lo aveva chiamato “Mi prometti una cosa?”

“Cosa?” aveva chiesto il ragazzo.

“Promettimela”

“Ma se non so neanche cosa”

Zayn aveva sbuffato, intrecciando le sue gambe a quelle di Liam.

“Promettimi che non leggerai più articoli su di me, quando usciranno”

“Zayn –” aveva sospirato Liam, con gli occhi ancora chiusi.

“Promettimelo Liam, per favore”

“Va bene” si era arreso Liam, spingendo il suo corpo contro quello dell’altro “Va bene, non leggerò nessun articolo su di te e qualche tua nuova fiamma”

“Non sono mai delle mie fiamme”

“Lo so”

Poi si erano semplicemente addormentati l’uno vicino all’altro, stretti l’uno all’altro, in un intreccio che si era formato per la prima volta lì, in una Firenze che si stava svegliando.

Il giorno dopo erano passati da Louis, così che il manager potesse salutare il fotografo, Jackson e Niall.

Liam aveva stretto Louis tra le braccia, sussurrandogli all’orecchio che avrebbe provato a convincere Harry ad – almeno – telefonargli. Louis aveva chiuso gli occhi contro la sua spalla, cercando di dimenticare ancora una volta che Harry se ne fosse andato, lontano da lui, soltanto per la proposta di un appuntamento.

Zayn aveva poi accompagnato Liam all’aeroporto, trasportandogli la valigia e stringendo la sua mano tra la propria. Lo aveva baciato davanti al check-in, prima che il ragazzo superasse i controlli per accedere al gate. Aveva premuto la fronte contro alla sua e gli aveva sorriso sulle labbra.

“Quando arrivi a Los Angeles, puoi prendere a pugni Harry Styles da parte mia?” gli aveva chiesto.

Liam si era fatto sfuggire una risata divertita, scuotendo la testa.

“Non posso farlo, è comunque un mio cliente” aveva scherzato.

“Ma è prima di tutto tuo amico”

“A lui non piace quella parola, amico” aveva fatto una faccia buffa Liam, nel sottolineare la parola ‘amico’, così tanto da far ridere Zayn facendogli buttare la testa all’indietro ed esporre il collo. Liam lo aveva baciato lì, piano e delicato.

“Fai buon viaggio, sì?” aveva detto Zayn, afferrandogli le braccia e allontanandosi di poco dall’abbraccio in cui erano stretti.

“Non dipende da me, ma ci proverò”

“Sei diventato impertinenti, Liam James Payne”

“Non sai nemmeno quanto io possa esserlo” aveva detto. L’aveva baciato per l’ultima volta e poi si era diretto ai controlli, pronto per entrare al gate. Si era voltato poco dopo essersi messo in fila, il passaporto e la carta di imbarco in mano. “Zayn?” lo aveva chiamato.

Il ragazzo si era alzato sulle punte dei piedi, per poterlo vedere tra la gente.

“Sì?”

“Manda in culo Simon, fammi una vera proposta di lavoro e sarò il tuo nuovo manager” gli aveva detto, serio.

Zayn si era avvicinato a passi veloci, mentre Liam continuava ad avanzare nella fila.

“Cosa? Dici sul serio?” aveva domandato, confuso.

“Sì. Se dicevi sul serio, quando mi hai chiesto di essere il tuo manager, sì. Ma voglio una buona proposta, Malik. E non voglio più che Simon distorca così la tua immagine, dato che è una cosa che odi. Quindi, fammi una proposta seria e sii pronto a mandare in culo Simon Cowell”

“Oh dio” aveva sussurrato Zayn, guardandolo con gli occhi ambrati e grandi.

“Cosa?” aveva urlato Liam, mentre la gente continuava a dividerli e lui si stava avvicinando alla cima della fila.

“Voglio baciarti e non posso farlo” aveva urlato in risposta, Zayn.

Liam allora aveva riso e “Be’, ci vediamo presto Malik” aveva risposto, superando i controlli. Poi era sparito all’interno del gate, e Zayn stava continuando a fissare il punto in cui la risata del ragazzo si era dissolta.

Mentre Zayn si dirigeva da Louis con un sorriso sulle labbra e un leggero formicolio sulla pancia, Liam saliva sull’aereo con un peso in meno sulle spalle e le labbra tirate da mille sorrisi che non aveva più voglia di trattenere.

  
-

Louis si stringe tra le braccia di Zayn, mentre il suo migliore amico gli continua ad accarezzare la schiena e a baciargli la testa.

“Chiamo per la colazione?” gli chiede, senza lasciar andare il suo migliore amico.

Louis tiene gli occhi chiusi, strofina il naso contro il petto di Zayn e sospira.

“Non ho fame”

“Lo so, Lou. Ma devi mangiare, non usciamo da questo letto da almeno un giorno” sussurra Zayn.

Louis non apre gli occhi. Vuole illudersi ancora per un po’ che quella notte non sia successa. Che il mattino non sia successo. Vuole credere di non essersi svegliato – di nuovo – senza Harry. Lasciato ancora una volta solo, senza avere possibilità di avere parola in merito.

“Voglio dormire per sempre”

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo” lo riprende Zayn “Jackson ti aspetta a casa, a Londra. So che fa male, mi posso solo immaginare quanto faccia male, ~~e~~ posso solo immaginare il dolore che stai provando adesso e ti giuro che mi dispiace. Mi dispiace da morire, Louis. Ma devi mangiare, dobbiamo prepararci e poi tornare a Londra” gli dice Zayn, allontanandosi di poco dal corpo del suo migliore amico per cercare i suoi occhi azzurri che gli vengono ancora negati.

“Per Jackson, già” sussurra il ragazzo. Sospira nel silenzio, prima di continuare “Odio che se ne sia andato. Odio che lo abbia fatto quando io non avrei potuto fermarlo”

“Lo ha fatto per questo, Louis. Perché non voleva essere fermato. Harry ha un sacco di cose da risolvere”

Louis alza finalmente la testa, per poter guardare Zayn negli occhi ambra. Si stacca definitivamente dal suo corpo per alzarsi e sedersi sul materasso, fissando l’amico con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Tu lo sapevi”

E non è una domanda, la sua. Louis è stanco di fare domande. È stanco di chiedere cose e ricevere sempre risposte a metà. Vorrebbe solo dimenticare ciò che è successo, pensare al fatto che Harry non sia mai tornato, che non gli abbia mai detto cose che invece gli ha detto.

“Sì” risponde Zayn, perché mentire non è mai stata un’opzione.

Si siede anche lui, incrociando le gambe sul letto e abbassando lo sguardo sotto gli occhi di Louis.

“E non me lo hai detto” dice, ancora, il fotografo.

Zayn scuote la testa, prende una sigaretta dal pacchetto sul comodino e sospira. Se la gira tra le mani, guardandola attentamente e cercando di dar voce alle sue ragioni.

“No. Non potevo farlo e so che lo capisci. Sono cose che ti avrebbe dovuto dire Harry, senza che né io né Liam ci mettessimo in mezzo” articola, la voce bassa e assorta. “Harry non me ne ha mai parlato. L’ho scoperto per caso un giorno e non l’ha affatto presa bene. Sapevo però che ne avrebbe parlato con te, se davvero gli fosse importato”

La risata che esce delle labbra di Louis è forte e isterica. Si libera nella stanza mentre il ragazzo butta indietro la testa e sbatte una mano sulla sua stessa gamba.

“Ironico come tu mi stia dicendo le stesse identiche cose che tu e Liam mi avete detto quando Harry se ne è andato la prima volta, due settimane fa” dice, sarcastico “Come funziona? Harry misura il suo affetto per le persone lasciandole? Non so se mi piace questo gioco” continua.

Zayn scuote la testa, si alza per andare a fumare sul terrazzo. Allunga il pacchetto a Louis e gli offre una sigaretta.

“Usciamo un attimo a fumare?” gli domanda.

Louis afferra la sigaretta con mani tremanti, prima di precederlo fuori, sulla terrazza. Si appoggia con i fianchi alla ringhiera, dando le spalle alla sua amata Firenze.

Non riesce neanche a guardarla, adesso. Non riesce a sostenerne il peso, né quello che ha comportato stare qua. Innamorarsi qua. Essere abbandonato, qua.

“Sai come ho capito che Harry prova qualcosa per te?” chiede Zayn, accendendo la sigaretta e avvicinando poi l’accendino a quella di Louis, per fare lo stesso con la sua.

“Harry prova qualcosa per me?” domanda il ragazzo, ferito.

Zayn però annuisce, si avvicina al suo amico per prenderlo di nuovo tra le braccia e sorride quando Louis si rilassa contro il suo petto.

“Te l’ha detto lui che gli piaci” gli dice.

“Bel modo per dimostrarlo” borbotta Louis, continuando a fumare.

“In ogni caso” riprende Zayn, guardando davanti a sé. La stanza da letto di Louis è illuminata dalle luci della tarda mattinata, e il ragazzo sa che tra poco dovranno fare i bagagli per tornare a Londra. Forse farà bene a Louis lasciare Firenze e concentrarsi su ciò che ha a casa. Su Jackson. “Me ne sono accorto perché Harry è uno stronzo manipolatore che ha sempre fatto tutto per tornaconto personale. Ed è così che si è approcciato a te, all’inizio. Ma poi qualcosa è cambiato e io non capivo, perché era sempre uno stronzo ma sembrava lo facesse più per te che per se stesso. Quindi un giorno gliel’ho chiesto” ammette, sorridendo appena “Mi ha detto di farmi i cazzi miei e smetterla di dire stronzate”

Louis alza un sopracciglio, solleva la testa per poter guardare Zayn ma rimanendo comunque premuto contro di lui. Ha bisogno di sentire il calore e la presenza del suo migliore amico. Ha bisogno di sapere di non essere da solo, perché il senso d’abbandono che pesa sulle sue spalle è difficile da trasportare e ha bisogno che Zayn sia lì con lui.

“Con queste esatte parole?” domanda, l’accenno di un sorriso triste sulle labbra.

“No, ovviamente” ammette Zayn, divertito “Non essere sciocco. Era più qualcosa che suonava come ‘ _Lo sai Zayn caro che non dovresti interessarti così tanto alle altre persone? Il mio relazionarmi a Louis Tomlinson equivale al mio relazionarmi con tutto il resto del mondo, in caso la tua curiosità sia così difficile da tenere a bada_ ’. Stronzo arrogante”

Louis ride davvero, questa volta.

“Sì, questo è esattamente ciò che avrebbe detto” annuisce. Si porta la sigaretta alle labbra e aspira il fumo. Lo guarda liberarsi poi nell’aria, prima di tornare a parlare. “Quindi? Cosa di quella frase ti ha fatto pensare al fatto che provasse qualcosa per me?”

Zayn scuote la testa, alzando di poco le spalle mentre pensa alla risposta.

“Non lo so” ammette, sincero “Forse è stata solo una mia sensazione, ma sai che non mi sbaglio quasi mai su queste cose. È stato il modo in cui ha accarezzato il tuo nome mentre lo pronunciava e come i suoi occhi si sono illuminati mentre parlava di te”

Fumano in silenzio per qualche minuto, stretti uno all’altro. Louis è grato per la presenza del suo migliore amico al suo fianco. È grato di averlo lì, di sentirlo così vicino come è sempre stato.

Louis sospira tira l’ultimo tiro alla sigaretta e mentre la spegne nel posacenere torna a parlare.

“Sai quando è stata la prima volta che ho visto il viso di Harry?” domanda, retorico. Sa che Zayn non lo sa. “La notte in cui è nato Jackson, mentre stavamo aspettando nella sala d’attesa. Sfogliavo quella dannata rivista e mi sono fermato a guardarlo. Era in fondo alla pagina, in un minuscolo cerchietto verde e neanche mezza colonna era dedicata a lui e a quella che penso fosse stata una delle sue prime sfilate. Mi ricordo che pensai che avrebbe fatto strada, perché aveva un bel viso e sapeva come usarlo, pure in quella foto minuscola” racconta. Si allontana per rientrare nella stanza, deciso a fare le valigie per tornare da suo figlio, l’unico uomo della sua vita. “E sai cosa mi fa più male, in tutto questo? Che a me quell’Harry piace. Mi piace lui e come è. Sono grato che sia così, perché altrimenti non avrebbe fatto strada in questa industria ed invece lui è nato per posare e per solcare le passerelle. Mi fa male che lui abbia così paura di ciò che è” dice.

Zayn lo guarda per qualche secondo. Apre la bocca un paio di volte e la richiude. Poi prende coraggio e glielo chiede.

“Tu ci avresti provato, vero? Nonostante tutto, intendo”

Louis fissa Firenze, dietro al suo migliore amico. Ha gli occhi persi nella città ai loro piedi, quando risponde.

“Sì” annuisce “Non mi spaventa ciò che è”

Quando arrivano a Londra, a casa di Louis, Lottie è seduta sul divano a sfogliare una rivista mentre Jackson e Niall stanno giocando seduti a terra con lo scarabeo che Harry ha regalato al bambino. Louis vuole morire alla sua sola vista. Si sente stringere lo stomaco in una morsa stretta e vorrebbe vomitare.

Gli sembra un buon modo per buttare fuori tutto lo schifo che sente dentro.

Ma invece deglutisce il nodo che sente alla gola e posando le valigie a terra allarga le braccia. Suo figlio corre verso di lui, fino a buttarglisi addosso. Louis lo solleva da terra mentre se lo stringe al petto e ruota due volte sul posto. Jackson gli stringe le braccia attorno al collo e Louis chiude gli occhi contro la spalla di suo figlio.

Inspira il suo odore e sorride, perché questa è casa. Non può permettersi di far sì che qualcun altro oltre suo figlio lo diventi. E Harry ci è andato così vicino da farlo sentire male.

“Papà!” esclama il bambino, baciandogli le guance e stringendosi poi di nuovo tra le sue braccia.

“Ti sono mancato, pulce?” domanda, allontanandosi di poco per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Sì! Tantissimo!” ammette il bambino, poi allarga le braccia “Tanto così, guarda”

Zayn, di fianco a loro, allunga una mano per solleticare la pancia di Jackson, facendolo ridere.

“Io ti sono mancato?”

Il bambino si sporge dalle braccia del padre per approdare in quelle dello zio. Strofina il nasino contro quello del ragazzo e poi annuisce. “Tanto tanto!” conferma.

Zayn ride, abbracciandolo un po’ più forte. Poi lo mette a terra, prende i suoi bagagli e quelli di Louis per portarli in camera da letto. Ha deciso di rimanere dal suo migliore amico per qualche giorno, e Louis non ha avuto niente in contrario quando Zayn gli ha confessato la sua intenzione. Lo ha solo ringraziato.

Ma Zayn si ferma poco prima di mettere piede fuori dalla stanza. La voce di Jackson chiara e limpida a rimbombare tra le pareti della casa.

“Papà! Zio Niall mi ha fatto vedere le foto tue e di Harry” inizia “Vi siete visti?” domanda, il viso illuminato da una luce accecante. Gli occhi azzurri sono luminosi e i dentini lasciati scoperti dalle labbra tirate in un sorriso felice.

Louis deglutisce. La morsa allo stomaco diventa più stretta mentre il dolore si espande tra i suoi organi interni.

Si abbassa sulle ginocchia perché sente le gambe cedergli, e si mette alla stessa altezza di suo figlio. Fatica, quando cerca di stendere la bocca in un sorriso dolce. Ma le sopracciglia di Jackson si aggrottano, mentre fissa l’espressione sul volto di suo padre.

“Che c’è?” domanda.

“Niente, tesoro” si sforza di rispondere, Louis. “Harry sta bene” dice.

Il cuore fa un po’ più male quando si ritrova a mentire. Sente gli sguardi di sua sorella e di Niall fissi su di lui, mentre percepisce Zayn avvicinarsi a piccoli passi.

“Sì? Non è più triste?” si informa, Jackson. Avvicina le manine al viso di Louis e gliele poggia sulle guance, sorridendo.

“È ancora un po’ triste” ammette “Ma ha detto che la nostra foto gli è piaciuta molto e che lo fa ridere” e questa non è una bugia. Harry glielo ha confessato quella notte. Gli ha fatto vedere di averla messa come sfondo del cellulare. Louis si chiede se quella foto sia ancora lì.

Jackson ride, annuendo.

“Ti ha detto altro?” si informa ancora, perché sente un po’ la mancanza di Harry. Giocare con lo scarabeo che gli ha regalato è il modo più semplice per sentirlo più vicino a lui.

“Sì, ha detto che gli manchi molto” lo rassicura Louis, ed è la verità. Harry non ha fatto altro che parlargli di quanto senta la mancanza di Jackson, di quanto avrebbe voluto vederlo e abbracciarlo di nuovo. Louis odia l’idea di dover convivere con queste confessioni e sapere che Harry è scappato di nuovo senza avere la possibilità di stringere ancora Jackson contro al suo petto.

“Lo ha detto? Davvero?”

Jackson non riesce a smettere di sorridere, mentre si butta tra le braccia di suo padre.

Il cuore di Louis sanguina. Lo sente mentre goccia dopo goccia si avvicina la sua fine. Smetterà di battere, prima o poi.

“Certo che lo ha detto davvero! Come si fa a non sentire la mancanza di questa pulce?” domanda, sorride anche lui e gli fa bene.

Jackson gli fa sempre bene.

Sente Zayn sospirare mentre prende le valigie e finalmente esce dalla stanza. Si alza di nuovo in piedi, insicuro del suo stesso equilibrio, mentre Jackson si butta sulle gambe di sua zia Lottie e sorride, felice.

“Hai sentito, zia?” chiede “Harry ha detto che gli manco”

Louis guarda in alto per trattenere le lacrime negli occhi azzurri. Sente il petto creparsi sotto al peso di una situazione che non sa se riuscirà a gestire. Vorrebbe che Harry si facesse vivo, se non altro con suo figlio. Vorrebbe poterlo chiamare e dirgli di prendersi le sue responsabilità e mantenere almeno un rapporto – il minimo indispensabile – con Jackson.

Ma adesso Louis non ne ha la forza. Non ha la forza di vedere una chiamata senza risposta. Non ha la forza di vedersi respinto ancora. Non ce la fa a fare altri passi, è stanco di camminare.

Si sente sulle spalle il peso di tutti i chilometri già percorsi.

Però almeno Jackson è felice, ora. Gli occhi azzurri brillano di gioia e Louis pensa che è questo il suo compito, come padre e come uomo. Rendere felice suo figlio.

Il suo dolore può aspettare.

Non è giusto.

Ma il mondo è ingiusto.

“Scusate” dice, attirando su di sé l’attenzione “Vado a farmi la doccia, poi possiamo cenare”

Tutti annuiscono e Louis pensa possa andar bene mettere su un po’ di musica e piangere nascosto dal rumore dell’acqua che scorre.

C’è tempo per essere forti. Adesso vuole solo accasciarsi a terra e lasciare che le lacrime gli scorrano sulle guance.

  
-

Atterrare a Firenze, per Liam, significa solo abbracciare di nuovo Zayn. Come gli ha promesso, è rimasto lontano dagli articoli di gossip centrati sulla sua vita amorosa, ma non ha potuto non notare l’agitazione che c’è stata su Twitter quando sono uscite delle foto di Zayn con un’altra modella e un rumor di una loro probabile frequentazione, stando a _fonti certe_.

Liam non è mai stato così veloce a chiudere un’applicazione in vita sua.

In ogni caso, prova a far finta che non sia successo.

Adesso respira la sua stessa aria. Sente Firenze invadergli i polmoni, mentre accende il cellulare e scrive al ragazzo, informandolo del suo arrivo.

Sa che Louis e Zayn sono arrivati il giorno prima, pronti entrambi per la sfilata del lancio della collezione per cui Gucci ha creato così tanta aspettativa.

Louis parteciperà come ospite speciale, grazie al grande successo ottenuto con la campagna pubblicitaria. Nonostante la sua offerta di scattare delle foto durante la sfilata, Alessandro Michele lo ha pregato di lasciare la macchina fotografica a casa.

Louis ha riso.

In realtà, nella testa, l’unico pensiero fisso era quello che avrebbe di nuovo visto Harry. Harry, in tutto il suo splendore. Harry, su una passerella, a fare ciò che gli riesce meglio. Sentiva già l’agitazione per quel nuovo incontro, destinati a ritrovarsi sempre, nonostante le fughe del modello.

É partito con la speranza nel cuore.

Liam lo sa. Ha parlato con Zayn, uno in America con Harry e l’altro a Londra con Louis, entrambi a cercare di rimettere insieme i pezzi di due puzzle rotti.

Scrive un messaggio anche a Harry, chiedendogli se sia sicuro della decisione presa. Non sa in che risposta sperare.

Il paesaggio scorre dal finestrino. Firenze è calda in questo agosto luminoso e il cielo è privo di nuvole. Trasmette una spensieratezza che Liam sa non di non poter provare, in questo momento.

Chiede al taxista di fermarsi sotto all’hotel dove Louis e Zayn hanno prenotato una stanza. Scende mentre le gambe iniziano a tremare.

Odia Harry per averlo messo in questa situazione.

Quando sale fino alla stanza dei due amici, è Zayn ad aprire la porta. Liam non riesce a dire niente, prima che le mani del ragazzo circondino il suo viso e le labbra si appoggiano delicatamente sulle sue. Il bacio diventa improvvisamente più intimo, mentre Liam stringe le mani sui fianchi del ragazzo e se lo preme contro.

“Fanculo” sussurra Zayn “Mi è mancato baciarti” dice.

Liam ride, scuotendo la testa e spostandolo per poter entrare e abbracciare velocemente anche Louis.

“Solo baciarmi?” domanda, facendo un occhiolino.

Zayn lo spinge delicatamente colpendogli una spalla. “Birra?” Chiede, mentre Louis si siede sul letto e incrocia le gambe.

“Come sta?” domanda Louis, perché è letteralmente tutto ciò a cui è riuscito a pensare da quando è arrivato a Firenze, ieri.

Liam abbozza un sorriso, mentre si guarda le mani e aspetta che Zayn gli porti la bottiglia che sta prendendo dal frigo. Vorrebbe poter non rispondere a questa domanda.

“Bene” dice, sorride appena, senza scoprire i denti. Le labbra tirate in una linea leggermente incurvata.

“Liam –” lo riprende Louis, corrugando le sopracciglia.

Il ragazzo sospira, sente Zayn avvicinarsi e allarga le braccia per accoglierlo contro il suo petto, entrambi appoggiati contro al tavolo.

“Potrebbe stare meglio, ma ci sta lavorando. Sono molto fiero di lui, in realtà. È passato dal non andare più alle sedute da anni, ad andarci almeno due volte a settimana” annuisce, il sorriso si addolcisce sulle sue labbra, mentre Zayn poggia la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Ma?” chiede Louis, serio.

Lo sente, il peso di un _ma_ che aleggia nell’aria. Sta lì, sopra di loro, e minaccia di cadere e colpirlo. Colpire solo Louis, lui lo sa.

Odia sentirsi così, sempre sull’orlo della crisi. Sempre ad un passo dal cadere e dal farsi male.

Liam sospira, stringe Zayn più forte tra le sue braccia e si spinge gli occhiali più indietro sul naso.

“Ma non verrà alla sfilata” riesce a dire, tutto d’un fiato.

Il tempo nella stanza si ferma per qualche secondo. Louis si ferma per qualche secondo. Sembra un vaso pronto a rompersi, una crepa che si allarga e minaccia di distruggersi in mille pezzi diversi, sparsi sul pavimento.

È immobile, mentre sente il mondo che continua a girare ma il suo – di mondo – rimane fermo. Bloccato.

Poi le mani si muovono improvvisamente, frenetiche. Ricerca il pacchetto di sigarette dentro alle tasche dei pantaloni. Se ne porta una vicino alla bocca, poi la abbassa di poco.

“Cosa?” chiede, la voce tremante.

Trema tutto, lui. Non riesce a fermarsi.

Il dolore è un buco nero che si allarga e inghiottisce tutto il suo petto. Piano piano lo farà sparire. Si mangerà tutto il suo essere. Louis odia sentirsi così.

Odia aver dato a Harry tutto questo potere. Eppure – eppure non se ne pente. Non potrebbe mai pentirsene. Perché fa male. Fa tutto male. Ma alla fine c’è ancora quel calore, quel piccolo calore lì, al centro del petto. Una candela accesa che illumina il buio pesto con la sua debole luce fioca.

“In che senso?” parla anche Zayn, staccandosi dal corpo di Liam per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Crede potrebbe non fargli bene, adesso” chiarisce, il ragazzo.

Louis alza un sopracciglio, scettico.

“Ma è il suo lavoro” ribatte.

“Lo so” annuisce Liam, lo sguardo triste “Ma significherebbe essere esposto ad un sacco di gente, a molti fotografi, avere migliaia di articoli scritti su di lui. Pensa solo che al momento non sia in grado di gestirlo” annuisce alle sue stesse parole, mentre rialza il viso e guarda Louis negli occhi “Sono d’accordo con lui, Lou. Ha bisogno di staccare da tutto per un po’ di tempo, di allontanarsi da ciò che ha sempre e solo conosciuto: lui sopra tutti gli altri”

Louis si passa le mani sul viso. Porta di nuovo la sigaretta alla bocca e si avvicina alla terrazza.

“Esco a fumare” dice. Ma si volta di nuovo verso i due ragazzi “Chi prenderà il suo posto alla sfilata?” domanda.

Liam abbassa la testa mentre un sorriso gli si forma sulle labbra. Sorride, aperto, mentre si volta verso Zayn, avvicinando una mano al suo volto.

Zayn alza un sopracciglio, inclinando la testa.

“Che c’è?” chiede.

Liam si schiarisce la voce, fa scivolare la mano tra i capelli alla base del collo di Zayn e si sporge per baciarlo.

“So che tecnicamente non sono ancora il tuo manager,” premette, bloccando la risposta già pronta sulla bocca di Zayn con un altro bacio “Ma ho proposto a Gucci che sia tu a prendere il posto di Harry e sfilare all’inizio e alla fine. Li ho convinti del fatto che tutti ci fidiamo di te e che anche Harry pensa che tu faresti un buon lavoro. Tra l’altro, è stato proprio Harry a chiamare Alessandro Michele per poterti raccomandare. Poi, siccome Simon è un pezzo di merda, sono dovuto andare da lui ad incontrarlo a Los Angeles per parlargli di questa possibilità. L’ho fatto passare come un favore personale che gli ho dovuto chiedere per parare le spalle di Harry. Adesso gli devo un favore, ma almeno tu sfilerai su quella passerella come modello principale”

Zayn apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, sbatte le palpebre mentre fissa il viso di Liam.

“Sei serio?” chiede, scettico.

Liam lo bacia ancora, mentre Louis si allontana con passi delicati per poter andare a fumare.

“Certo che sono serio!” conferma “In più, per favore, sbrigati a liberarti di Cowell. Non lo sopporto”

Zayn ride, circondandogli ancora il viso con le mani e baciandolo a labbra chiuse. Si allontana da lui con un sorriso sulla bocca carnosa.

“Sei davvero bravo, per non essere il mio manager” gli dice, divertito.

Liam alza gli occhi al cielo. Posa la fronte contro quella del ragazzo prima di buttare un’occhiata alla schiena di Louis, sulla terrazza.

“Harry ci sta davvero provando” dice, sincero.

“Lo so” risponde Zayn “Louis sperava solo di poterlo vedere, domani sera” ammette.

Liam annuisce perché lo sa. Sa che Louis è partito da Londra con la speranza nel cuore. Sa anche che lo avrebbe guardato da lontano, senza costringerlo ad affrontarlo. Si sarebbe accontentato di guardarlo da lontano, godersi la sua presenza anche se non lo avrebbe avvicinato. Si sarebbe crogiolato nell’illusione che Harry fosse andato alla sfilata per farsi vedere da lui e tanto gli sarebbe bastato.

Ma Harry gli ha tolto anche questa speranza, e Louis chiude gli occhi mentre fuma la seconda sigaretta e prova a non pensare all’altro ragazzo, da solo, dall’altra parte del mondo ad affrontare una cosa così tanto più grande di lui. 

Louis è molto felice di come Zayn abbia brillato, su quella passerella. Gli abiti gli hanno fasciato il corpo in modo perfetto, mentre lui attirava su di sé gli sguardi di tutte le persone.

Jackson muove agitato le gambe, seduto sulla sedia in una delle prime file. La sfilata si è appena conclusa e il bambino non vede l’ora di poter correre ad abbracciare lo zio.

“Jackson, per favore” lo riprende Louis, allungando una mano per potergli accarezzare i capelli e sistemargli il papillon attorno al collo. “Stai calmo, adesso andiamo da zio Zayn, dobbiamo aspettare un attimo però”

Ma Jackson si alza veloce, quando vede lo zio salutarlo dal backstage della passerella. È affacciato dalle enormi tende nere e ammicca nella loro direzione. Louis non riesce a fermare suo figlio prima che inizi a correre verso il suo migliore amico.

Guarda Zayn sollevare il bambino in aria e girare su se stesso tenendolo in alto.

“Sei stato bravissimo, zio!” si complimenta Jackson, mentre Zayn lo rimette a terra.

Louis, Liam e Niall si avvicinano a passi lenti, annuendo alle parole del bambino.

“Ha ragione, sei stato davvero bravissimo” annuisce Liam, sporgendosi per baciarlo. Alla vista del bacio, Jax ruota gli occhi al cielo.

“Anche io voglio un bacio!” asserisce.

Liam si abbassa per prendere in braccio il bambino, e nello stesso momento sia lui che Zayn si sporgono per baciargli le guance. Jackson ride coprendosi la bocca con le manine.

“Venite” dice Zayn, facendogli strada verso il dietro le quinte “Sono arrivati dei fiori da parte di Harry per tutti quelli che hanno lavorato alla sfilata e alla campagna” continua.

Il cuore di Louis si ferma, mentre Mathias, uno degli addetti ai lavori gli allunga un bouquet di Narcisi.

“Louis?” lo chiama.

Louis annuisce. Il fiato che si ferma in gola mentre riconosce i fiori che la donna sta sporgendo nella sua direzione.

“Sì, sì. Scusami. Dimmi tutto” lo sprona.

“Questi sono per lei” dice.

Louis li prende con mani tremanti. Sospira e si guarda velocemente attorno. In una stanza piena di rose dai mille colori, il suo bouquet è l’unico pieno di narcisi bianchi.

Il dolore buca al centro del petto.

Tira fuori il bigliettino dalla busta. Se lo avvicina al naso e il profumo di Harry gli invade le narici.

 _Figlio di puttana_ , pensa.

Legge ciò che è stato scritto a mano e con una grafia elegante.

_Grazie a tutti per questa incredibile esperienza_   
_e per essere così meravigliosamente incredibili._   
_Purtroppo alle volte la vita ti cambia strada proprio_   
_mentre tu la stai percorrendo._   
_Grazie per l’amore_   
_e per avermi dato un’opportunità._   
_Vi porto tutti nel cuore._   
_Tu, forse, un po’ di più._   
_\- Il lago._

  
-

Iniziare di nuovo la terapia, per Harry, è risultato più difficile del previsto. Los Angeles è calda e assolata quando scende dall’auto per raggiungere lo studio della sua nuova terapeuta.

Alla fine, ha contattato uno di quei nomi sulla lista fatta insieme a Louis, quella notte di quasi tre mesi prima. Si era fatto coraggio e aveva preso appuntamento, chiedendo a Liam se – _per favore_ – potesse dargli coraggio per una cosa che sapeva avrebbe dovuto fare da solo.

Si abbassa gli occhiali da sole sul naso, mentre agita una mano per salutare un paio di ragazze che lo stanno fissando dall’altro lato della strada.

Dovrebbe entrare nel palazzo, e lo sa. La sua terapeuta lo sta aspettando per l’appuntamento settimanale. Eppure si trova a prendere il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca e portarsene una alla bocca.

Lui, che non ha mai fumato in tutta la sua vita.

La mancanza di Louis gli fa fare cose strane. Una di queste è – appunto – fumare quando non l’ha mai fatto prima.

Eppure quella sigaretta gli ricorda il sapore delle labbra di Louis, il suo odore quando entrava in una stanza dopo essersene fumata una.

Gli ricorda, nonostante tutto, giorni felici. E lui di questo ha bisogno: della felicità che si è negato, strappandosela dal petto con le sue stesse mani.

In più, anche se non vuole ammetterlo, sta aspettando che le ragazze che lo hanno riconosciuto si allontanino. Non gli va che lo vedano entrare nello studio di una psicoterapeuta: la voce si spargerebbe a macchia d’olio e lui non è pronto alle sue conseguenze.

Due mesi fa ha deciso, con il supporto di Liam, di postare un tweet spiegando che per motivi personali si sarebbe allontanato dalle scene pubbliche per un po’ di tempo. Ha poi disinstallato le applicazioni social sul suo cellulare e ha preferito non conoscere le reazioni dei suoi fans.

Liam, in ogni caso, tiene costantemente la situazione sotto controllo. Harry gli è grato per questo, e per la prima volta si è premurato di farglielo sapere.

Finisce di fumare, appoggiato alla sua auto, mentre lascia che i raggi del sole gli si posino sulla pelle ancora troppo bianca. Adorerebbe andare in Italia, adesso. Farsi una vacanza sulle coste meridionali, godendosi il bel tempo e le spiagge affollate. Gli piacerebbe farlo con Louis, e anche con Jackson.

Portarli in vacanza con sé, facendogli vedere quella parte di Italia che non è sicuro abbiano mai visto. Affittare una casa sulla spiaggia e svegliarli ogni mattina con l’odore del caffè e dei cornetti. Vorrebbe vederli ridere mentre si mettono i costumi per scendere al mare, correre sulla sabbia che brucia i piedi e sorridere mentre si tuffano in acqua, felici. Vorrebbe farli pranzare sul mare e poi portarli a cenare nei ristoranti lungo la spiaggia, bere una buona bottiglia di vino con Louis mentre Jackson prova a parlare italiano. Vorrebbe insegnare l’italiano, a Jackson. Trasmettergli qualcosa che conosce così bene e che lo ha fatto innamorare, che gli ha fatto scoprire una cultura e delle usanze che lo hanno rapito. Vorrebbe mettere il bambino a letto e raccontargli la favola della buonanotte, baciarlo sulla fronte e uscire dalla stanza per poter raggiungere Louis. Bere altro vino mentre si baciano e si spogliano e si conoscono ancora, sempre, a scoprirsi piano piano, pagina dopo pagina come uno di quei romanzi che ti vengono regalati e che non vedi l’ora di finire ma che allo stesso tempo hai _paura_ di finire.

Vorrebbe fare tante cose, cantargli quelle canzoni italiane che lo hanno accompagnato negli ultimi anni, alleggerendo il peso sulle sue spalle quando la sofferenza è diventava troppa. Vorrebbe addormentarsi con Louis e svegliarsi la mattina con Jackson in mezzo a loro, nel letto matrimoniale. Vorrebbe lasciare a Louis post-it gialli attaccati al frigo per ricordargli di fare la spesa, o di quell’appuntamento a pranzo che hanno fissato due giorni prima. Vorrebbe preparargli la cena, aiutato da Jackson, e farla trovare pronta quando Louis torna dal lavoro. Accoglierlo con un bacio e ascoltare come è andata la sua giornata.

È una cosa che lo sconvolge, perché non l’ha mai provato. Non ha mai provato lo strano desiderio di interessarsi alla giornata di una persona. Eppure adesso vorrebbe poter chiamare Louis e chiedergli come sta, cosa ha fatto, se è successo qualcosa.

Sa di non poterlo fare, perché ha mandato tutto a puttane.

È una cosa che è bravo a fare, quella. Rovinare tutto. Però sorride, perché Liam gli ha detto che Louis ha ricevuto i fiori, qualche giorno prima, alla sfilata.

Ha scelto con cura quei narcisi bianchi, e con estrema cura ha scritto il bigliettino che gli ha fatto recapitare. Spera che l’altro abbia sentito la sua stessa scossa allo stomaco, nel riceverlo. Quella stessa scossa calda che Harry ha provato nello scrivergli.

Spera anche che il ragazzo riconosca la firma, che capisca da dove provenga. Una piccola easter egg che desidera Louis colga. Gli piacerebbe averlo sorpreso, aver fatto brillare i suoi occhi azzurri, pieni di luce.

Quando nota le ragazze allontanarsi e voltare l’angolo, si fa coraggio e dopo aver controllato di aver chiuso la macchina si avvia verso l’ingresso del palazzo. Lo studio della sua terapeuta è al terzo piano, e decide di fare le scale invece che prendere l’ascensore. Ha scoperto che ultimamente lo spazio ristretto dell’ascensore lo fa soffocare. Preferisce camminare, sentire le gambe muoversi e non rimanere qualche minuto all’interno di quattro mura troppo strette.

C’è già la sua mente ad essere troppo stretta.

Quando arriva, la Dottoressa Mayen è sulla porta e lo aspetta con le braccia incrociate al petto e un sorriso dolce sulle labbra tinte con un leggero velo di rossetto.

“Buongiorno” la saluta, allungando una mano.

La donna gliela stringe, invitandolo ad entrare.

“Allora, Harry. Come stai oggi?” domanda.

Lo fa sedere sulla poltrona davanti alla sua scrivania, mentre lei prende il taccuino per appuntarsi ciò che il ragazzo le dirà nel corso della prossima ora. Harry si domanda se scriva davvero ciò che lui gli dice. Si chiede anche cosa ci capisce, nei suoi pensieri sconclusionati, nel casino che è la sua mente.

Lui, di certo, non ci capirebbe niente.

“Non lo so” risponde, accavallando le gambe e intrecciando le mani sopra al ginocchio.

“Non lo sai? Ti va di parlarmene?” chiede, sorridendo.

Harry abbozza un sorriso a sua volta, si porta una mano a toccare i capelli per spostarli dalla fronte e alza gli occhi verso la Dottoressa.

“Qua fuori ho incontrato delle mie fans. Penso lo fossero, in realtà. Mi hanno salutato da lontano e io ho ricambiato. Ho aspettato si allontanassero prima di entrare perché non volevo mi vedessero farlo” spiega.

La donna annuisce, appunta qualcosa sul taccuino interrompendo il contatto visivo con Harry.

“Hai provato vergogna all’idea che scoprissero che sei in terapia?”

Harry annuisce. Abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue stesse mani.

“Sì” conferma “So che non è sbagliato ciò che sto facendo e lo sto facendo per le ragioni giuste. Perché voglio cambiare e guarire –”

La Dottoressa Mayen sorride, inclinando la testa.

“Harry,” lo richiama “sai che sono onesta con te, nel bene e nel male. E voglio che il nostro rapporto sia basato sulla verità. Da un disturbo di personalità come quello narcisistico, non si guarisce. Possiamo migliorare, possiamo cambiare, puoi stare meglio. Ma è parte di te, sei tu. Devi solo imparare a convivere con questo tuo essere senza ferire gli altri” gli dice.

Harry annuisce ancora.

“Lo so. Sono stato in terapia diversi anni e questo è ciò che mi hanno detto tutti i miei terapisti. So che non si può guarire, ma io voglio stare bene”

La donna sorride, annuisce.

“Perché hai deciso di intraprendere un nuovo percorso?” domanda.

Harry chiude gli occhi, il petto si scalda al ricordo di lui e Louis seduti sul letto, a fare ricerche tra le lacrime per provare a farlo stare meglio. A trovare la luce in fondo al tunnel.

“Le ho mai raccontato perché ho scelto lei?” chiede, inclinando la testa. Quando la Dottoressa scuote leggermente la testa, incrociando le mani sulla scrivania, Harry continua a parlare. “Credo di essermi innamorato” inizia, gli occhi velati da uno strato di lacrime mentre nella sua mente il viso di Louis prende forma “Non ne sono sicuro, perché non so cos’è l’amore, ma Louis mi fa venire voglia di chiedergli come sta. Mi fa venire voglia di essere una persona migliore. L’ho fatto soffrire, però. Di questo ne sono sicuro. L’ho offeso come uomo, come padre, come artista. Ho denigrato il suo lavoro di fotografo, il suo impegno come padre e gli ho detto che da lui non avrei voluto altro che una scopata. Ho mentito a me stesso mentre mentivo a lui. Non gli ho detto che invece grazie a lui il mio petto si è aperto e si è riempito di un sentimento che pensavo non avrei mai provato, che grazie a suo figlio ho scoperto la gioia di un’infanzia che mi è stata negata. Non gli ho detto che attraverso le sue fotografie, per la prima volta, mi sono visto imperfetto. Ed è strano, ma mi è piaciuto. È stato lui a dirmi che la perfezione annoia l’occhio e la mente umana, che è più bello scoprire un qualcosa di imperfetto ed amarne anche i suoi difetti. Mi ha fotografato in ogni modo, da ogni angolatura e ha colto ogni difetto, anche il più piccolo. Eppure pare aver provato attrazione per ognuno di essi.” Racconta. La Dottoressa lo guarda, attenta e concentrata. Il viso steso in un’espressione dolce. “Mi ha fatto capire che c’è altro, oltre a me. Che ho delle persone intorno e che non sono da solo. Mi ha fatto capire che non sono speciale e la cosa mi ha sconvolto. Eppure mi ha fatto piacere. Non si è mai fatto problemi a dirmi quando stavo sbagliando, né quando stavo esagerando. Gli ho detto di essere un cattivo padre, una volta. E lui mi ha risposto che avrebbe potuto accettare ogni critica sul suo lavoro come fotografo, ma che non avrebbe mai accetto di sentirsi dire da me, come essere un padre. Ho scoperto, poi, quanto invece fosse meraviglioso con Jackson. È stato proprio Jackson il collante tra me e Louis. Mentre respingevo suo padre, Jackson mi avvicinava a lui con quegli occhi così simili ai suoi e quella parlantina troppo arguta per essere di un bambino di cinque anni.”

“Poi cosa è successo?”

“Gli ho detto di essere malato” ammette “Quasi tre mesi fa. Una notte, dopo essere tornato da lui e avergli detto quanto mi piacesse. Mi ha abbracciato e tenuto stretto nel letto, intrecciandosi a me e baciando le mie lacrime. Non mi ha giudicato, non mi ha trattato come se fossi diverso. Mi ha solo stretto e mi ha detto che andava bene” dice “Andava bene, capisce? Non è mai andato bene a nessuno”

Si asciuga una lacrima, con la mano tremante. Abbassa il viso e si nasconde agli occhi della terapeuta. Le spalle si sollevano in piccoli singhiozzi e Harry si rende conto che questa è la prima volta che piange davanti a qualcuno che non sia sé stesso o Louis.

La donna non dice niente, aspetta che il ragazzo riprenda fiato per poter continuare a parlare.

“E io me ne sono andato, perché Louis aveva ragione. Stare con lui non avrebbe significato essere solo io e Louis. Ma ci sarebbe stato anche Jackson e Jackson non si merita di aver al fianco una persona come me. Louis sa gestirmi, sa mandarmi in culo, sa urlarmi contro e farmi ragionare. Jackson ha cinque anni e io avrei commesso solo degli errori con lui”

“Perché dici così?”

“Perché sono egoista. Louis riesce a gestire il mio egoismo, ma non sarebbe stato giusto imporlo ad un bambino. Mi ricordo come è stato quando sono stato io a subire quello di mio padre. Ed ora eccomi qua. A causa sua”

La Dottoressa appunta qualcosa sul foglio, poi alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso Harry, che la fissa con le guance rosse e bagnate dalle lacrime.

“Incolpi tuo padre?” chiede.

Il modello annuisce, inizia a dondolare la gamba in un modo d’agitazione che non riesce a controllare.

“Sì. Un po’. Era un vero stronzo” confessa. Poi scrolla le spalle “In ogni caso, Louis quella notte, dopo avermi abbracciato, ha preso il computer ha fatto una ricerca sui migliori terapeuti a Los Angeles nel trattamento dei disturbi di personalità e della depressione. Ha appuntato tutto su un foglio, con indirizzo e numero di telefono. Il suo nome era all’incirca a metà lista, ma era sottolineato tre volte. Dopo che ci siamo addormentati, quella mattina, io me ne sono andato. Ma prima di uscire dalla stanza ho preso quel foglio e l’ho fissato per tre settimane, prima di decidermi a chiamarla”

“Louis, hai detto, non ti ha fatto una colpa per ciò che sei. E mi pare di capire che provi qualcosa per te nonostante il tuo disturbo. Perché hai sentito il bisogno di allontanarti da lui?”

Harry corruga le sopracciglia, guarda la donna ma sembra non vederla davvero.

Perché?

I perché non gli sono mai piaciuti. Sono spiegazioni insignificanti ed inutili ad azioni già compiute. Gli confondono la mente e l’animo.

“Perché voglio essere migliore, prima di tornare da lui” dice, scavando a fondo nel suo cuore.

“Vuoi tornare da lui?” chiede, la Dottoressa.

Harry annuisce. È l’unica cosa che vuole fare. Vuole andare da lui a Londra e baciarlo davanti alla porta di casa. Vuole andare da lui e abbracciarlo mentre sente le risate di Jackson che cerca di attirare la sua attenzione. Vuole andare da lui e sentirlo lamentarsi mentre prova ad imbrogliare giocando a scarabeo con suo figlio. Vuole andare da lui e chiedergli scusa per il disastro che si sente di essere.

“Sì” risponde.

La donna annuisce. Scrive qualcosa, poi torna a guardarlo.

“Perché?”

“Perché per ogni _perché_ , lui è la mia risposta”


	7. CAPITOLO VII - I thought I was Narcissus but I am the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fa progressi, Louis riesce a tenersi insieme per sé e per Jackson, Niall finisce il romanzo e Liam e Zayn sono i migliori amici che una persona posa desiderare.

**I thought I was Narcissus  
but I am the lake**

**CAPITOLO VII -** I thought   
I was Narcissus but I am the lake

_Quando Narciso morì, accorsero le Oreadi – le ninfe del bosco – e videro il lago trasformato da una pozza di acqua dolce in una brocca di lacrime salate._   
_"Perché piangi?" domandarono le Oreadi._   
_"Piango per Narciso" disse il lago._   
_"Non ci stupisce che tu pianga per Narciso" soggiunsero. "Infatti, mentre noi tutte lo abbiamo sempre rincorso per il bosco, tu eri l'unico ad avere la possibilità di contemplare da vicino la sua bellezza"_   
_"Ma Narciso era bello?" domandò il lago._   
_"Chi altri meglio di te potrebbe saperlo?" risposero, sorprese, le Oreadi. "In fin dei conti, era sulle tue sponde che Narciso si sporgeva tutti i giorni."_   
_Il lago rimase per un po' in silenzio. Infine disse: "Io piango per Narciso, ma non mi ero mai accorto che fosse bello. Piango per Narciso perché, tutte le volte che lui si sdraiava sulle mie sponde, io potevo vedere riflessa nel fondo dei suoi occhi la mia bellezza."_

( _ **Oscar Wilde**_ )  
  
  
  


Ti voglio bene.

Per Louis, queste parole hanno un grande significato.

 _Io_ voglio bene _a te_. Ti auguro tutto il meglio, voglio che tu stia bene perché _ti voglio bene_. Un bene puro, genuino, fedele. L'affetto che scoppia nel cuore e ne governa il rapporto con l'altro.

Louis lo ha detto molte volte nella sua vita, ma meno di quelle che avrebbe voluto. Lo ha ripetuto un sacco di volte a sua madre, nei tragici momenti finali della sua malattia. Con la paura a stringergli il petto.

La paura di non poterglielo dire più.

Lo ha detto a Zayn e poi anche a Niall, grato di averli al suo fianco e pronto a fare lo stesso per loro nel momento del bisogno.

Lo ha detto anche a Liam, durante una telefonata poche settimane prima.

Lo dice a Lottie ogni volta che hanno la possibilità di parlarsi a cuore aperto, perché dopo aver perso sua madre la paura di non poterlo dire più alle persone che ama non lo fa dormire la notte.

E lo dice a Jackson. Lo dice sempre a suo figlio perché vuole che sappia quanto è forte l'amore che prova per lui. Vuole che sappia che non è mai da solo e che lui ci sarà sempre perché gli vuole bene. Perché è la cosa migliore che gli sia mai successa.

Ha pensato anche di dirlo a Harry, una volta.

Lo ha pensato in una notte strana e solitaria, resa inquieta da un'insonnia che non riusciva a sopraffare. Nel petto la voglia di prendere il cellulare e chiamarlo, solo per dirgli che gli vuole bene. Nonostante tutto.

È la forma più alta d'amore, per lui.

Ti voglio bene, _nonostante tutto_.

Nonostante me, nonostante te, nonostante noi, le incomprensioni, le litigate, i mesi di silenzio. Ti voglio bene e sei sempre lì, ad un centimetro da quel cuore sanguinante che ti ha accolto e che non riesce a farti andare via.

Poi però non lo ha fatto. Si è alzato dal suo grande letto matrimoniale – ultimamente troppo freddo per lui – ed è andato nella stanza di Jackson. Si è intrufolato, silenzioso, sotto le coperte e si è stretto al petto suo figlio. Jax si è svegliato ma non ha detto niente, ha posato la testa sul petto del padre e ha stretto una manina attorno ai suoi capelli.

Il _ti voglio bene_ – per Louis – torna prepotente quella sera, mentre lui e Jackson stanno finendo una pizza in due, seduti sul divano a guardare per l'ennesima volta Mulan in riproduzione alla tv.

"Papà?" richiama la sua attenzione, voltandosi per qualche secondo a guardarlo, prima di riportare gli occhi sullo schermo della televisione.

"Dimmi" lo sprona Louis.

Il bambino sembra pensarci per un po', rimanendo in silenzio e corrugando le sopracciglia chiare. Louis gli lascia tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno, perché sa che qualunque cosa stia passando per la testa di suo figlio, presto la dirà anche a lui. Ha imparato che Jackson gli dice tutto, ma lo fa con i suoi tempi e dopo aver trovato il modo giusto per farlo.

Louis rimane sempre stupito dall'intelligenza di suo figlio.

Ogni tanto si ferma a pensare a quante cose farà Jackson da grande. Non vede l'ora di vederlo splendere come la stella che è sicuro è. Non vede l'ora di essergli al fianco per ogni percorso che intraprenderà nella sua vita, di ammirarlo qualche passo di distanza da lui mentre suo figlio si allontanerà per prendere la sua strada.

Ha in testa, da qualche giorno, le parole di una canzone italiana che gli scalda il cuore e gli bagna le guance con lacrime emozionate. Prova a non pensare al fatto che questo interesse per la musica italiana derivi da Harry, ma fallisce ogni volta che fa partire la sua playlist. Ha, naturalmente, dovuto cercare la traduzione perché l'italiano è ancora una lingua quasi totalmente sconosciuta a lui, ma poi se ne è piano piano innamorato.

 _Sarà difficile diventar grande_  
 _Prima che lo diventi anche tu,_  
 _Tu che farai tutte quelle domande_  
 _Io fingerò di saperne di più_  
 _Sarà difficile_  
 _Ma sarà come deve essere_  
 _Metterò via i giochi_  
 _Proverò a crescere_.

È quello che ha dovuto passare, da padre. È dovuto crescere in fretta, mettere da parte l'adolescente che c'era in lui per poter garantire a suo figlio una buona crescita. Jackson, che con la sua curiosità e con le sue domande gli riempie le giornate, facendogli anche chiedere come possa riuscire sempre a rispondere a tutto.

 _Sarà difficile chiederti scusa_  
 _Per un mondo che è quel che è_  
 _Io nel mio piccolo tento qualcosa_  
 _Ma cambiarlo è difficile_  
 _Sarà difficile_  
 _Dire tanti auguri a te_  
 _A ogni compleanno_  
 _Vai un po' più via da me_.

Louis sa che il mondo non è un posto facile da abitare. Lo prova ogni giorno sulla sua pelle e sa che sarà difficile chiedere scusa a Jackson per averlo messo in un mondo che gli remerà contro, qualunque decisione prenderà. Sa che si sentirà soffocare, prima o poi, dal peso della vita. E lui non potrà far altro che stargli accanto e sostenerlo, cercando di sollevargli dalle spalle un po' di quella sensazione soffocante.

_A modo tuo_   
_Andrai_   
_A modo tuo_   
_Camminerai e cadrai, ti alzerai_   
_Sempre a modo tuo_

_Sarà difficile vederti da dietro_   
_Sulla strada che imboccherai_   
_Tutti i semafori_   
_Tutti i divieti_   
_E le code che eviterai_   
_Sarà difficile_   
_Mentre piano ti allontanerai_   
_A cercar da sola_   
_Quella che sarai_

Louis sa che non potrà guidare Jackson per sempre. Sa che il suo compito è fare in modo che il bambino riesca a camminare sulle sue stesse gambe per immettersi in questo mondo un po' troppo bastardo. Sarà sempre pronto a raggiungerlo e ad aiutarlo a percorrere i tratti di strada più difficili, ma sa che Jax è abbastanza – anche troppo, secondo il suo modesto parere – intelligente per riuscire a superare tutti gli ostacoli.

Sente il cuore scoppiargli nel petto all'idea del grande uomo che diventerà suo figlio.

_A modo tuo_   
_Andrai, a modo tuo_   
_Camminerai e cadrai, ti alzerai_   
_Sempre a modo tuo_   
_Sarà difficile_   
_Lasciarti al mondo_   
_E tenere un pezzetto per me_   
_E nel bel mezzo del tuo girotondo_   
_Non poterti proteggere_   
_Sarà difficile_   
_Ma sarà fin troppo semplice_   
_Mentre tu ti giri_   
_E continui a ridere_

Louis canta quelle parole a bassa voce, muovendo solo le labbra fini mentre aspetta che sia Jackson a parlargli.

Suo figlio si volta e poggia le mani sulle cosce di suo padre. Inclina il capo verso destra e Louis, per un secondo, ritrova Harry in quel gesto. Scuote la testa lentamente, prima di posare le mani su quelle di Jackson e dedicargli tutta la sua attenzione dopo aver abbassato il volume della televisione.

"Dimmi tutto, tesoro" gli dice di nuovo.

Il bambino annuisce, si morde il labbro con aria pensierosa.

"Lo sai che ti voglio bene, papà?" chiede.

Louis corruga le sopracciglia, stringe le mani di Jackson tra le sue e abbozza un sorriso dolce.

"Certo che lo so, Jax. E tu sai che te ne voglio anche io, vero? Tantissimo"

"Sì" annuisce il bambino "Però, siccome ti voglio bene, ti devo dire una cosa!" dice.

Louis lascia andare una risata divertita, prima di annuire di nuovo e scompigliare i capelli di suo figlio.

"Allora forza, dimmi tutto ciò che devi dirmi" lo incoraggia.

"Non ti piacerà..." borbotta Jackson, prima di scuotere la testa e sospirare "Ma secondo me dovresti chiamare Harry"

Louis alza un sopracciglio, guardando il bambino.

"Scusa?" domanda, un po' divertito e un po' scioccato. Suo figlio non smetterà mai di stupirlo.

"Hai capito, papà" dice Jackson, mentre si sistema così da incrociare le gambe sopra al divano, completamente voltato verso Louis. "Sono passati tanti mesi e a me manca Harry" lo informa.

Ha il tono perentorio quando parla, ma lo sguardo azzurro è dolce e un velo di tristezza gli increspa i lineamenti del viso.

Negli ultimi nove mesi, da quando Louis e Jackson sono tornati da Firenze dopo la sfilata di Gucci con il mazzo di gigli con loro, l'argomento ' _Harry_ ' è sempre stato un tabù. Jax ha accettato in silenzio la decisione di Louis di non volerne parlare, forse troppo spaventato dal chiedere qualcosa che avrebbe riempito di dolore lo sguardo di suo padre.

Jackson riesce a sentirla, la crepa che si apre nel petto di Louis quando pronuncia il nome di Harry, ma ha deciso che è necessario. Sa che lo è, perché questa tristezza che cade su tutti loro come un manto nero non potrà peggiorare, non potrà diventare più scura di così.

Negli ultimi mesi ha visto suo padre cambiare ogni due giorni i narcisi nel vaso in cucina con un mazzo nuovo, sempre uguale. Lo ha visto fissarli con la fronte aggrottata e un cipiglio sul viso. Lo ha visto annusarli chiudendo gli occhi quando credeva di essere da solo.

Sono nove mesi che quel mazzo di narcisi è con loro, quasi a sostituire la presenza di Harry.

Qualcosa che lo ricordi e che allo stesso tempo faccia più male.

Jackson non li sopporta più, odia vederli e vorrebbe prendere il mazzo e strappare tutti i fiori, petalo per petalo. Strappare quelli di tutti i mazzi che suo padre comprerà.

Ma non lo fa, perché sa che quei fiori glieli ha regalati Harry e che suo padre ci tiene. Sopporta la loro presenza anche se un po' lo fanno soffrire perché gli ricordano che Harry non è con loro.

Louis non ci rinuncia, perché non vuole doversi separare anche dal ricordo dell'ultimo gesto che Harry ha fatto per lui.

Narciso o forse Lago, nel dubbio protagonista di una storia destinata a non finire bene.

"Ti manca Harry?" chiede Louis, posando una mano sulla spalla di suo figlio e cercando di mantenere la voce ferma, anche se non ci riesce. Trema ed esce distrutta, così come si sente lui: in balia di brividi e senza speranza.

"Sì, papà. E manca anche a te. Mi dici sempre che se una cosa non mi fa stare bene, allora devo fare di tutto per cambiarla. Ok: questa situazione non mi sta bene" gli risponde. Incrocia le braccia al petto e guarda male il padre.

Louis di una cosa ha sempre avuto paura: deludere suo figlio.

"Sei arrabbiato con me, Jax?" domanda, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Il bambino scuote la testa, volta lo sguardo sulla scatola dello scarabeo che gli ha regalato Harry quando erano a Firenze. Louis non ci ha mai giocato con lui e Jackson ha paura a chiedergli una cosa del genere. Guarda lo scarabeo verde e nero, dipinto a mano, e ripensa alle partite fatte con Harry.

"No, non sono arrabbiato con te. Sono arrabbiato con questa situazione. A me manca Harry, a te manca Harry e sono sicuro che a Harry manchiamo noi" dice. Poi sbuffa, alzandosi dal suo posto e arrampicandosi sulle gambe di suo padre. Louis gli avvolge le braccia attorno alle spalle e se lo stringe vicino al petto. "È facile papà, chiamiamolo!"

Louis si trova a scuotere la testa senza neanche pensarci. Non lascia che il pensiero gli si insinui sotto pelle e scivoli nelle sue vene. Non può permettersi di lasciarsi avvelenare dalla dolce speranza che le cose si possano sistemare.

Harry ha preso una decisione, e Louis ha tutte le intenzioni di rispettarla.

"No, tesoro" la voce si spezza sull'ultima sillaba, e Louis è costretto a chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo "Harry sta bene, e staremo bene anche noi"

Jackson alza gli occhi al cielo.

"Sei testardo" lo sgrida "E non mi ascolti. Perché non mi ascolti?"

Louis lascia andare una risata. Si sistema bene sul divano appoggiandosi allo schienale e facendo accoccolare Jackson contro di sé.

"Io ti ascolto sempre, ma ci sono cose che non possono essere fatte. Non possiamo chiamare Harry, Jackson." Chiarisce, chiudendo gli occhi per riposare la testa. E per impedire, anche, alle lacrime di solcargli le guance.

È ancora una ferita aperta e si meraviglia di quanto abbia fatto presto Harry a scivolargli sotto la pelle ed intrufolarsi nel suo cuore, per poi appostarsi lì, senza dargli scelta se non quella di lasciargli un po' di spazio.

Jax sbuffa.

"Voi grandi complicate sempre tutto" borbotta, nasconde il viso nel collo di Louis e poi sospira "Harry non ci vuole bene?" domanda.

"Te ne vuole davvero tanto, sai?"

Louis lo sa. Lo ha notato. Quella notte Harry glielo ha detto.

Forse è per questo che fa così male. Forse è la consapevolezza di quanto a volte l'affetto non basta per poter stare insieme che lo distrugge, che gli lacera l'anima e gli annebbia la vista.

"Allora perché non possiamo chiamarlo?"

Louis sospira, poggia le labbra sui capelli di Jackson e gli lascia un bacio.

"Perché Harry a volte è triste, te lo ricordi?"

"Ma perché è triste?" chiede, alzando il viso per guardare suo padre.

"Perché non gli piace ciò che è. A volte, crescendo, è una sensazione che molti provano" prova a spiegare Louis.

"E con noi sarebbe più triste?" la voce del bambino si spezza mentre il suo labbro inferiore inizia a tremare.

Louis è veloce a scuotere la testa.

"No, pulce. Ma ha paura di rendere tristi anche noi, e invece lui vuole vederci felici" gli spiega.

Louis lo ha capito nel corso del tempo, dopo aver in qualche modo razionalizzato il proprio dolore. Si è chiesto cosa avrebbe fatto lui al posto di Harry, e questa è la conclusione a cui è arrivato. Il mondo potrebbe crollargli addosso e lui farebbe da scudo con il suo corpo per permettere a chi ama di vivere.

Sa che Harry, forse solo inconsciamente, ha preso questa decisione per proteggerli.

Il modo in cui lo ha fatto, comunque, è un coltello che gli si pianta nello stomaco.

"Io sono felice se sono con lui" sussurra Jackson.

"Lo so" annuisce Louis "Dobbiamo solo aspettare che lo sappia anche lui".  
  
  
  
  


Louis si rigira tra le mani il biglietto che Harry gli ha lasciato insieme ai narcisi. Fissa la sua grafia senza davvero leggere, tanto il contenuto di ciò che è scritto lo sa a memoria, ormai.

È impresso nella sua mente come un tatuaggio.

Sospira mentre sposta lo sguardo verso la finestra. Londra è buia fuori, e la solitudine è un mantello scuro che avvolge la stanza di Louis.

Ha messo a letto Jackson quasi due ore prima, lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte e ricordandogli quanto gli vuole bene. Parlare di Harry con lui gli ha smosso qualcosa dentro, che ha cercato di placare da quando il modello lo ha lasciato da solo nella suite a Firenze.

È quella sensazione di comprensione e delusione che gli si mischia nello stomaco e non gli dà pace, diviso tra ciò che sente e ciò che invece sa.

Sospira quando si alza e afferra il pacchetto di sigarette mentre si dirige alla finestra. Le stelle sono offuscate dalle forti luci della città e a Louis manca il cielo fiorentino.

Gli manca tutto di Firenze, soprattutto ciò che provava là.

Il suo cellulare inizia a squillare nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni, proprio mentre inizia a fumare. Lo tira fuori con occhi stanchi e con il peso del mondo sulle spalle. Gli sembra di aver vissuto cinque vite, da quando Harry è sparito dalla sua vita.

È la tristezza che lo rende stanco. Ci vogliono troppe energie per essere triste.

Guarda il nome che illumina lo schermo e sospira prima di fare un altro tiro dalla sigaretta.

Ashley lo chiama sempre quando il suo umore tocca terra e lui si sente troppo vulnerabile, nonostante vorrebbe impedirselo. La ragazza lo ha visto nei suoi momenti peggiori. Inginocchiato a terra a pregarla di prendere in considerazione l'idea di portare a termine la gravidanza. A sbattere i pugni contro il muro per la rabbia data dall'impotenza di non riuscire a farle cambiare idea. A piangere a fianco al suo letto di ospedale una volta che Jackson era nato.

Louis prova sempre a non mostrare le sue debolezze ad Ashley, poi si ricorda quante volte gliele ha mostrate e la paura passa.

Hanno avuto tanti momenti bui, lui e Ashley. Si sono urlati contro, hanno sbattuto porte e si sono voltati le spalle un sacco di volte. Poi, piano piano, hanno imparato a camminare nella stessa direzione, purché a distanza. Hanno capito che possono esserci l'uno per l'altro, in caso di bisogno, ma che non sono fatti per stare troppo vicini.

Louis lo ha realizzato quando ha capito che non si sarebbero mai trovati d'accordo su un punto importante del loro futuro. Lei che non voleva figli e Louis che avrebbe voluto una famiglia numerosa.

Ashley se ne è accorta quando ha capito che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai rinunciato al proprio desiderio.

Quindi hanno preso due strade diverse, anche se parallele. Hanno iniziato a camminare nella stessa direzione ma con due mete diverse, e va bene così.

Risponde con un sospiro.

"Non so se il tuo sia un dono o no, ma ricevo le tue chiamate solo quando sto di merda" la saluta.

La risata della ragazza rimbomba nelle sue orecchie, facendogli increspare le labbra in un leggero sorriso.

" _Harry Styles c'entra qualcosa?_ " chiede.

Louis geme, chiudendo gli occhi e avvolgendo le labbra attorno al filtro della sigaretta.

"Lasciamo stare, per favore" la prega. Ma Ashley non demorde. Accenna un'altra risata e Louis vorrebbe ritenersi offeso ma in realtà gli fa bene sentirla ridere. Zayn, Niall e Liam sembrano muoversi costantemente sul filo del rasoio, sempre attenti a non pronunciare il nome di Harry, a non dire qualcosa di più su come sta al momento per paura di ferirlo. Louis a volte ha voglia di urlare, ma sa che i suoi amici lo fanno per lui.

" _Certo che non lasciamo stare. Cosa è questa storia?_ " chiede ancora, curiosa.

Louis guarda il cielo.

Già, cos'è questa storia?

Louis non lo sa. E anche se lo sapesse, è così difficile parlarne. È così difficile spiegare cosa è successo in quei pochi giorni, sotto la magia di Firenze. Pensa che non possa essere spiegato, che nessuno oltre lui e Harry possano davvero capire.

"Quale storia?" ribatte allora "Non esiste nessuna storia"

La ragazza fa schioccare la lingua contro al palato. Louis reprime un gemito frustrato.

" _Cosa è successo?_ " indaga ancora, Ashley. Sembra avere tutto il tempo del mondo, mentre Louis vorrebbe correre contro il tempo e scappare in un'altra dimensione. In un'altra epoca. Possibilmente un'epoca in cui Harry Styles non esiste.

"Aspetta. Tu come fai a sapere che c'entra qualcosa Harry?"

" _Oh, Louis. Con chi credi di avere a che fare? Non pensi avrei riconosciuto le foto di Jackson e Harry, quando sono uscite?_ " il tono canzonatorio nella sua voce lo punge leggermente all'altezza del petto, stringe le labbra in una linea sottile e poi sospira.

"Quelle a Firenze? Sono uscite tipo l'anno scorso e da allora io e te ci siamo visti almeno tre volte. Perché tiri fuori adesso questo discorso?" ragiona Louis, mentre si porta la sigaretta alla bocca per fumare di nuovo.

" _Be', al tempo non avevo motivo per tirarlo fuori_ "

"E adesso questo motivo quale sarebbe?"

" _Lottie dice che sei diventato patetico_ " risponde la ragazza.

Il gemito frustrato di Louis adesso esce fuori dalle labbra rumoroso. Si appoggia con i gomiti al davanzale della finestra e guarda il cielo londinese.

"Lottie non ha detto una cosa del genere" O, almeno, Louis lo spera.

Anche se sa di essere patetico. _Dio_ , si sente così patetico. Il sentimento che, imperterrito, continua a provare per Harry gli brucia nel petto ed è una fiamma accesa che arde e lo distrugge. Distrugge tutto ciò che vive dentro di lui.

" _No, non l'ha fatto. Ma io l'ho capito lo stesso_ " confessa Ashley.

Louis annuisce a nessuno in particolare. Ashley l'ha sempre capito, in passato. Poi hanno iniziato a non capirsi più.

"Perché parli con mia sorella, comunque?" chiede, confuso. Né Lottie, né Ashley hanno mai fatto parola di essere rimaste in contatto una volta che la sua storia con Louis fosse finita.

" _Perché a volte parliamo, decisamente più di quanto facciamo io e te. È una buona amica e lo è sempre stata, anche quando tra noi è finita_ " spiega Ashley " _E' sempre piacevole fare un po' di gossip con lei_ "

"Immagino vi divertiate molto" annuisce Louis.

Ashley sospira, dall'altra parte del microfono. C'è un momento di silenzio tra di loro, ma non è pesante. Sono due ex amanti che trovano conforto nella lontana presenza l'uno nella vita dell'altro.

Louis potrebbe abituarsi molto velocemente a questo. A queste chiamate, al parlare con lei, al poterle mandare messaggi per le piccole sciocchezze che gli vengono alla mente. Non gli manca niente, ormai, della sua vita passata con Ashley. Gli manca però l'Ashley che prima di tutto era sua amica.

"Non hai idea. Mi ha detto anche di Zayn e Liam. Sembrano molto felici insieme, quindi mi viene spontaneo chiederti come mai tu e Harry non possiate essere felici allo stesso modo?"

"Che c'è, Lottie non te lo ha detto?"

" _No, ovviamente_ " risponde la ragazza " _Questo dovresti dirmelo tu_ "

Louis sospira. Si accende un'altra sigaretta perché la notte è lunga e lui non ha il coraggio di affrontarla. Fa male il buio, fanno male le stelle nascoste dallo smog della città. Fa male tutto.

Fa male l'assenza di Firenze e soprattutto fa male l'assenza di Harry.

"Harry se ne è andato, fine della storia" racconta Louis, mentre la ferita non ancora rimarginata si apre di nuovo.

" _Non hai detto che non c'era nessuna storia?_ " Lo provoca Ashley, perché sa che può farlo.

"LeyLey, non tirare la corda. Sto per attaccarti il cellulare in faccia" risponde Louis, un leggero sorriso sarcastico ad increspargli le labbra fini.

" _No, non lo stai per fare. In ogni caso, potrei aver incontrato Harry, qualche giorno fa_ "

"Tu hai fatto _cosa_?"

La voce di Louis si incrina sotto al peso della paura, della curiosità, dell'aspettativa. Vorrebbe poter essere stato gli occhi di lei, così da poterlo vedere anche lui. Così da posare lo sguardo sul corpo di Harry come una carezza delicata.

" _Calmo, tigre_ " ride Ashley " _Non è successo di proposito. Mi trovavo a Los Angeles per un viaggio di lavoro e ci ho accidentalmente sbattuto contro uscendo da un edificio_ "

"Accidentalmente?"

La ragazza sbuffa una risata.

" _Okay, l'ho riconosciuto da lontano e ho fatto in modo di finirci contro_ " conferma i sospetti di Louis. " _Ma non mi sono presentata né gli ho detto niente, anche se lui è stato molto gentile e cordiale. Mi ha chiesto se ci fossimo già incontrati perché gli ricordavo vagamente un volto familiare, poi si è un po' intristito e si è allontanato scusandosi_ " racconta.

Il dolore al petto di Louis si allarga, mangia tutto, lo divora dall'interno. È veleno che si espande e fa morire ogni cosa.

Gli manca così tanto. Gli manca ogni cosa, dai suoi occhi verdi e a volte troppo scuri dai segreti che deve nascondere alle sue mani morbide, al modo in cui gioca con Jackson. Gli manca come sorride a suo figlio quando crede di non essere visto da nessuno e anche come i suoi muscoli si tendono quando Louis lo provoca per ottenere belle foto.

Gli manca tutto, di Harry.

Sa che Harry gli mancherà per sempre. Il vuoto che sente da quando si è svegliato da solo in quella camera di hotel non si riempirà mai più.

"Stava bene?" domanda Louis, perché è l'unica cosa che gli importa. Gli interessa solo sapere come sta, perché ha bisogno di sapere se il loro allontanamento abbia almeno portato a qualcosa di positivo nella vita di Harry.

" _Così mi sembrava_ " risponde Ashley, e non dovrebbe fare così male come invece fa. Louis si rifiuta di sentirsi male perché Harry sta bene senza lui e Jackson. "N _on lo conosco, Lou. Però mi è sembrato diverso da come l'ho sempre visto sui giornali o sulle foto online. Sembrava – presente_ "

Louis annuisce.

"Allora tutto questo ha portato a qualcosa di buono" le dice.

" _Tipo?_ "

"Tipo lui che sta bene"

" _Sì, ma tu?_ "

"Io starò bene" risponde Louis, portandosi la sigaretta alle labbra. Aspira ed espira "Harry aveva bisogno di ritrovare se stesso, e con me e Jackson non lo avrebbe potuto fare. Ha bisogno di tempo, però. E se poi vorrà tornare, ne discuteremo quando succederà. Harry è una persona speciale, deve solo capirlo anche lui. Spero di avergli dato la _possibilità_ di farlo"

Volta il viso verso il suo letto, mentre spegne la sigaretta nel posacenere sulla finestra.

Il biglietto che Harry gli ha mandato con i gigli giace sul materasso.

La pelle di Louis trema.

Aggrotta le sopracciglia e Jackson fa ingresso nella stanza a piccoli passi, gli occhi ancora chiusi dal sonno e le labbra imbronciate. Si sdraia sul letto senza neanche guardare suo padre, poi "Papà..." lo richiama.

Louis annuisce velocemente. Chiude la finestra e saluta Ashley.

"Scusami, LeyLey, ma Jax si è svegliato e si è appropriato del mio letto. Mi ha fatto felice sentirti però" le dice "Dovresti passare da me e da Jackson quando tornerai a Londra, solo per un saluto"

Sente la ragazza trattenere il fiato dall'altra parte.

" _Dai un bacio sulla fronte di Jackson anche da parte mia_ " gli chiede.

Non l'ha mai fatto prima, pensa Louis.

Non capisce perché l'abbia fatto adesso, ma lo stomaco si scalda all'idea che Ashley non sia effettivamente il mostro che nei mesi della gravidanza e delle incomprensioni ha dipinto nella sua mente.

"Certo" risponde Louis "Buonanotte"

" _Buongiorno, casomai_ ".  
  
  


-  
  
  


Harry è seduto con le gambe accavallate e le grandi mani piene di anelli intrecciate l'una all'altra. Ha lo sguardo fisso sul bordo di cristallo della scrivania, come se dentro a quel piccolo spessore potesse trovare tutte le risposte di cui ha bisogno.

Il fatto è che, quelle risposte, non sono da nessuna parte. Di certo, non possono essere trovate nel cristallo di una scrivania trasparente. Harry sa che quelle risposte che cerca non sono trasparenti, non sono limpide, non sono luminose. Sono macchie scure che si stringono e si allargano e cambiano forma per nascondersi nei posti più impensabili.

Harry sa anche che sono dentro di sé, che si nascondono da qualche parte tra il cuore sanguinante e il fegato dolente.

A volte assumono la forma di piccoli spilli e lo pungono dall'interno, si prendono gioco di lui perché non riesce a trovarle, non riesce ad acchiapparle, non riesce a tirarle fuori. Lo beffeggiano mentre si rannicchia su se stesso e prega loro di smetterla, di lasciarlo in pace.

Corruga le sopracciglia castane mentre il silenzio nella stanza si protrae per qualche minuto.

Né lui né la Dottoressa Mayen hanno intenzione di dire niente. Quest'ultima perché aspetta che sia Harry ad essere pronto, e Harry perché non lo è. Affatto. Si sente troppo sopraffatto dal mondo, oggi.

È una sensazione strana di cui nelle ultime settimane si era lentamente e leggermente liberato. La odia mentre gli preme sul petto e non lo fa respirare.

Odia esserne la causa ed essere male di se stesso.

 _Chi è causa del suo mal, pianga se stesso_.

L'ha imparato in Italia, in uno dei suoi primi viaggi. Sa di essere l'unica causa della sua sofferenza, la ragione prima per il dolore che gli mangia tutti gli organi interni.

Si chiede, ad oggi, se allontanarsi da Louis e Jackson sia stata la scelta giusta. Si domanda come sarebbero andate le cose, se non avesse preso questa decisione, se lui e Louis avrebbero comunque trovato il modo di far funzionare quella storia che già aveva tutto contro. Pure la fine era già stata scritta. O no?

Si chiede se avesse comunque potuto dare qualcosa a Jackson, se non si fosse allontanato. Il suo sé egoistico gli parla nella mente, gli canta parole amare cercando di convincerlo del fatto che gli avrebbe potuto insegnare sicuramente più cose di quante potrebbe fare adesso, che è un povero fallito che non sa neanche stare in piedi da solo.

Di solito scaccia quella voce scuotendo la testa, desiderando così di potersene liberare per sempre.

Non succede, ma ha imparato a controllarlo.

È la psicoterapeuta ad interrompere il silenzio, cosciente del fatto che Harry potrebbe stare zitto per tutta la seduta. Fare almeno milioni di passi indietro.

"A cosa pensi, Harry?"

Harry non alza lo sguardo. Stringe però le labbra in una linea sottile, mentre cerca nella mente le parole giuste da dire, quelle necessarie, quelle che lo possano aiutare a farsi aiutare. Non è semplice, spesso in queste sedute è stato difficile per lui trovare il modo di comunicare con la Dottoressa, è stato difficile darle l'appiglio giusto per permetterle di tirarlo fuori da quel posto strano che è la sua mente.

"A Jackson" risponde, alla fine.

La donna annuisce, appunta qualcosa e Harry lo nota solo dal riflesso sulla scrivania. Non dice niente.

"Vuoi elaborare?" chiede ancora.

Il petto di Harry si stringe, soppresso da una morsa letale.

"Sono tornato a Londra due giorni fa" dice "Ho dormito da Liam per una notte e sono andato sotto casa di Louis e Jackson"

Chiude gli occhi al ricordo, nascondendo dietro le palpebre l'immagine di Louis e del bambino mentre escono di casa, mano nella mano. Vuole custodirla nella sua mente, al sicuro dietro ai suoi occhi chiusi.

"Di nuovo?" domanda la Dottoressa Mayen, inclinando di poco la testa verso la spalla destra. Ha visto fare quello stesso gesto a Jackson, proprio due giorni prima, mentre guardava suo padre. Harry sa che l'ha preso da lui, quel vizio. Vorrebbe non trovare consolazione nel fatto che ha in sé un pezzetto di lui, ma invece il mare in tempesta che gli governa il petto si placa leggermente all'idea di avergli lasciato qualcosa, anche solo un cenno del capo.

Annuisce in risposta alla sua domanda. Alza gli occhi per guardarla e si morde il labbro inferiore.

"Sì"

"È la terza volta in due settimane, Harry" gli fa notare.

Il ragazzo annuisce di nuovo. Lo sa.

Ha chiesto a Liam di comprargli i biglietti aerei all'ultimo minuto, ogni volta. Si è venire a prendere all'aeroporto e si è fatto portare a casa sua, tutte le volte. Ha dormito una notte e poi ha camminato per la città sperando di non essere riconosciuto, evitando le strade principali e tenendo un profilo basso. Si è poi seduto su una panchina nel parco davanti a casa di Louis, nascosto da un albero imponente. Ha aspettato che Louis e Jackson uscissero di casa, li ha guardati con occhi lucidi e poi ha tirato fuori un libro e il pacchetto di sigarette. Ciò che più di tutto gli ricorda Louis. Ha letto e fumato finché i due non sono rientrati in casa verso sera. Li ha guardati passeggiare mano nella mano e sorridere, ridere, parlare, entrare nel condominio.

Si è chiesto come sarebbe stato essere lì con loro, senza doverli guardare da lontano per placare il desiderio di sapere di aver preso la decisione giusta, allontanandosi da loro. Si è chiesto se Jackson avrebbe tenuto anche la sua mano, oltre a quella di Louis, se lo avrebbero sollevato per le braccia – uno da una parte e uno dall'altra – facendolo ridere mentre avrebbe volato, praticamente, per tornare a casa. Si è chiesto se sarebbero entrati in casa e se Louis lo avrebbe baciato sul pianerottolo di casa prima di correre dietro Jax per spogliarlo dal giubbotto e togliergli guanti e cappello. Si è chiesto se i due uomini della sua vita avrebbero apparecchiato con un po' di musica italiana di sottofondo mentre lui avrebbe preparato la cena versando due bicchieri di vino bianco, uno per sé e l'altro per Louis. Si è chiesto se poi Louis avrebbe lavato i piatti mentre lui avrebbe giocato a scarabeo con Jackson, prima di metterlo a letto e baciargli la fronte. Si è chiesto se la mattina dopo avrebbero iniziato di nuovo tutto da capo, senza stancarsi mai.

Alla fine ha chiamato Liam e Zayn, per farsi tornare a prendere. Lo hanno, ogni volta, accompagnato all'aeroporto in silenzio, abbracciandolo davanti ai controlli e allontanandosi poi stretti l'uno all'altro, con le teste vicine. Harry lo sa, di sicuro a parlare di quanto sia patetico. Quello che non sa è che, ogni volta, Liam e Zayn tornavano a casa con le teste vicine, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra sigillate, ammutoliti dall'impotenza di non poter fare niente per aggiustare un amore che non può essere vissuto.

"Lo so" conferma alla psicoterapeuta "Ultimamente sento sempre il costante bisogno di sapere se stanno bene, se sono felici, se ho fatto la scelta giusta" le spiega.

"E vederli felici senza di te non ti fa stare male?" gli chiede, gli occhi stretti in due fessure e pronta ad ascoltare qualsiasi cosa Harry avrebbe deciso di dirle.

"Sì" ammette, annuisce con il capo e si fissa le mani intrecciate. Alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso la donna e sospira piano "Fa un male cane. Penso ad un sacco di cose quando li vedo, cosa saremmo potuti essere e cosa mi sono perso decidendo di andarmene. Penso al fatto che Louis troverà sicuramente una persona che l'amerà meglio di quanto avrei potuto fare io"

"Usi il condizionale, ma una delle prime volte che ci siamo visti mi hai detto che lo ami"

Harry stringe le mani l'una nell'altra, le nocche diventano bianche e la forza impiegata nel gesto gli allenta il nodo che sente alla bocca dello stomaco.

"È vero" le dice "Ma poi ho pensato ad una cosa. Io non ho mai amato davvero Louis"

La Dottoressa lo guarda attentamente, segna qualcosa sul taccuino e poi porta di nuovo l'attenzione al ragazzo.

"Cosa intendi dire?"

"Conosce la storia di Narciso, no?" domanda, retoricamente. Alza la testa e butta indietro i ricci cioccolato, per poi iniziare a parlare liberamente, guardando il soffitto della stanza. Un cielo disegnato nelle sue pupille che gli ricorda Firenze e la notte in cui per la prima volta ha baciato Louis, ai piedi di Palazzo Pitti. "Secondo la leggenda, Narciso fu un ragazzo estremamente bello, ma senza saperlo. Era figlio del dio Censo e della ninfa Lirope, ella consultò l'indovino Tiresia sul destino del figlio, ed egli gli disse che avrebbe vissuto finché non si sarebbe conosciuto. Narciso era appassionato di caccia, e mentre percorreva i boschi incontrò la ninfa Eco, che si innamorò perdutamente di lui. Ma Narciso rifiutò il suo amore perché si riteneva troppo bello per accompagnarsi ad una semplice ninfa. Ella, allora, soffrì molto e perse ogni forza invocando Narciso: di lei rimase solo la voce, né corpo né ombra. Solo la voce, che ripeteva le ultime parole dei viandanti che passavano per la sua strada. Fu a questo punto che la dea Nemesi, mossa a pietà dalla infelice ninfa, decise di vendicarla. Condusse Narciso sulle sponde di un lago la cui superficie rimandò al ragazzo la propria immagine come in uno specchio. Narciso non aveva mai visto la sua bellezza, e da quel momento ne fu così rapito che non riuscì più a staccarsi dalla sua stessa immagine. Narciso morì specchiandosi, ucciso dall'amore per se stesso e trasformato nel fiore che porta il suo nome dalla dea Nemesi" Racconta con voce roca e dal tono melodioso.

La Dottoressa Mayen annuisce, lo guarda rapita e sorride.

"Conosco il mito, sì" gli assicura.

"Conosce anche la versione di Oscar Wilde?"

La donna corruga le sopracciglia, confusa.

"No, non credo"

Harry annuisce.

"Gliela racconto io. Mi ci sono imbattuto attraverso un libro di Paulo Coelho, _L'Alchimista_. La fine del mito di Narciso secondo Oscar Wilde è contenuta nel prologo" le dice. Afferra il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca e ne estrae una, giocandoci. Ha imparato ad amare l'odore del fumo perché grazie ad esso sente Louis più vicino di quanto sia in realtà. Gli ricorda il sapore della sua bocca e l'odore che rimaneva sui suoi vestiti.

"Wilde non fa finire la leggenda di Narciso con la sua morte?"

Harry si lascia andare ad una risata.

"Parliamo di Oscar Wilde. Naturalmente la fa finire con la sua morte. Ma il cambiamento sta in ciò che succede dopo che Narciso muore. Accorsero le Oreadi, le ninfe del bosco, e trovarono il lago di acqua dolce trasformato in una pozza di lacrime salate. Gli chiesero come mai stesse piangendo ed esso rispose che piangeva per Narciso. Esse gli dissero che era normale lo facesse, perché era l'unico che aveva potuto ammirare la sua bellezza da vicino. Il Lago però chiese loro se Narciso fosse bello. Esse risposero che solo lui poteva saperlo, perché era appunto sulle sue sponde che egli si sporgeva tutti i giorni. Ma il Lago non si era mai accorto che Narciso fosse bello. Piangeva per lui perché ogni volta che egli si sporgeva sulle sue sponde, esso poteva ammirare nel fondo dei suoi occhi la propria bellezza"

La stanza cade in un silenzio tranquillo, quando Harry finisce di parlare. La donna lo guarda e poi abbozza un sorriso.

"Tipico di Oscar Wilde" commenta.

"Sì, una bella storia" annuisce Harry "Credo di essere il Lago" confessa.

"Cosa intendi?"

"Intendo che ho lasciato che Louis mi desse le sue attenzioni e che si specchiasse sulla mia superficie. Ma una volta che l'ho perso, mi sono sentito male solo perché così ho perso ciò che ne ricavavo: ovvero la rappresentazione migliore di me stesso che vedevo attraverso lui" prova a spiegare Harry, chiudendo gli occhi.

È un pensiero doloroso. Davvero, davvero doloroso.

"Pensi davvero di non amarlo? Di non averlo mai amato?"

Harry rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo. Il cuore fa male d'un dolore che è impossibile da gestire, da controllare, da sottomettere.

"Sì" risponde.

O forse no. Non lo sa neanche lui. Sa solo che sta cercando, disperatamente, quelle risposte che non si fanno trovare.

Maledette.

Maledette le risposte a tutti i perché. Maledetti i perché.

"Lascia che ti dica una cosa prima di dirti quello che penso di questo pensiero che hai formulato"

"Cosa?" domanda Harry. Alza gli occhi verso la donna e la guarda come se aspettasse che distruggesse questo suo pensiero.

"Sai chi è Freud?"

"Certo che lo so" risponde Harry.

"Bene. Freud sostiene che esistano due tipi di innamoramento: il primo è il tipo più comune, ed è quello in cui l'oggetto amato viene idealizzato, quello dei poeti e degli scrittori. Il secondo è l'innamoramento su base narcisistica, ed è dato dall'amore del soggetto amante per l'oggetto amato sulla base di ciò che egli gli fa provare" spiega la Dottoressa "Ciò che mi hai detto mi fa pensare che tu creda di star vivendo un innamoramento su base narcisistica. Quello su cui voglio farti ragionare io, è che Freud non dice che quello non sia amore. Dice solo che è un altro tipo di amore"

Harry la guarda ancora, gli occhi verdi liquidi di aspettative.

"E se lo dice Freud..." commenta, confuso.

"Non importa se lo dice Freud o no. Importa se gli credi" risponde la donna. Appunta di nuovo qualcosa sul taccuino e poi sposta di nuovo lo sguardo su Harry.

"Mi ha detto questo, adesso può dirmi cosa pensa lei?" la prega, quasi, Harry con il tono di voce disperato.

La tristezza oggi gli scorre nelle vene e non riesce a liberarsene.

"Io penso che hai paura. E che stai facendo di tutto per convincerti che ciò che provi per Louis non sia mai stato reale" gli spiega la Dottoressa. Addolcisce lo sguardo e Harry si sente al sicuro.

Si permette per un secondo di abbassare gli occhi e lasciare che una lacrima gli bagni la guancia.

Non piange più davanti alla Dottoressa dalla loro ventesima seduta. Lo considera un buon record, dato che la donna sembra sempre sapere quali tasti toccare per smuovere le sue emozioni e renderlo vulnerabile. Uomo. Harry ha odiato la sensazione, finché non ha più avuto bisogno di dover cercare di non piangere – fallendo – perché si è reso conto che non c'era niente di male nel farlo.

Paradossalmente, era la paura di piangere a farlo piangere di più.

"Ho sempre paura" conferma Harry "Eppure c'era un tempo in cui credevo di non aver paura di niente" afferma, sconsolato. Scuote la testa mentre si morde il labbro inferiore e poi parla di nuovo: "La paura congela tutto, è deleteria. Fa marcire qualunque cosa la circondi"

La Dottoressa si appoggia con le braccia incrociate sopra alla scrivania, nascondendo sotto ad esse il suo prezioso taccuino.

"Sai, Harry? La paura è facile da mascherare. Si può fare con la rabbia, con la superbia, con l'egoismo. Si può camuffare con l'apprensione e anche con la dolcezza" gli spiega "È peggio però se la nascondi, perché la fai crescere. Le permetti di arrivare a poterti controllare".

Harry deglutisce.

"C'è un motivo per cui ho paura, oggi" confessa.

"Vuoi dirmelo?" chiede la Dottoressa Mayen, abbozzando un sorriso.

Il ragazzo annuisce. La pelle gli brucia sotto al gomito. La sente formicolare e, di istinto, si porta le dita sul braccio per potersi grattare. È una reazione psicofisica a ciò che sa che sta per dire.

"Ho fatto un tatuaggio qualche settimana fa. Non gliel'ho detto perché non sapevo come dirlo. Forse è per questo che i miei viaggi a Londra sono aumentati, nelle ultime settimane. Credevo che mi avrebbe aiutato, che avrebbe placato l'agitazione che sento nel petto all'idea di averli lontani da me. Invece ha solo peggiorato la cosa perché mi guardo la pelle e vedo Louis e Jackson e tutto ciò che sono stati per me"

La donna scrive ancora qualche parola, poi incrocia le mani sopra la scrivania e torna a guardare Harry.

"Cosa hai tatuato?" domanda.

Il ragazzo si guarda il braccio. Accarezza la pelle con la punta delle dita, desiderando che attraverso quel gesto potesse accarezzare anche il viso di Louis e i capelli di Jackson.

" _To love_ " risponde.

Assapora ogni parola sulla lingua e ha un gusto dolceamaro. La consapevolezza di aver trovato l'amore e di averlo dovuto lasciare andare.

" _Amare_. _All'amore_. Hai detto di non credere di aver mai amato davvero Louis, ma ti sei tatuato sulla pelle l'amore e hai detto che ti fa pensare a lui e a Jackson" gli fa notare la Dottoressa, aspetta che le parole colpiscano Harry e poi continua "Come mai?"

Harry lascia uscire una risata rumorosa. Scuote la testa facendo spostare i ricci da una parte all'altra e poi guarda su, verso il soffitto chiaro.

"Sono confuso" ammette.

"Secondo me non lo sei" lo contraddice lei "Secondo me se ti sei tatuato quelle parole e se pensi a loro quando le guardi, significa che non sei confuso. Significa che sei innamorato. L'amore non è uno solo, Harry. Non c'è un solo tipo d'amore e non c'è un solo modo d'amare. L'amore è l'unica cosa che non è razionale. Ha delle basi solide che devono essere rispettate, per definirlo tale, ma non è uguale per tutti. È rispetto e affetto, senza di essi l'amore non esiste, ma è più di questo. Pensalo come se fosse una casa spoglia, ancora da arredare. Una casa per essere definita tale deve essere costituita da delle mura, un tetto e una porta d'ingresso. Poi ognuno l'arreda e la rifinisce come vuole, prendendo decisioni dettate dal gusto personale. Hai rispetto e provi affetto per Louis?"

Harry preme un'unghia sulla sua pelle, proprio sotto al tatuaggio _To love_ , lasciando un leggero segno rosso. Continua a farlo finché la pelle arrossata non pizzica più per il pensiero di Louis e Jackson.

"Sì" risponde "Ma l'ho fatto soffrire. Ho fatto soffrire sia lui che Jackson. Mi chiedo se il bambino si ricorda ancora di me o se nella sua vita sono stato solo una meteora di passaggio, perché per me lui è stato la stella luminosa che mi ha guidato verso Louis, permettendomi di lasciarmi andare più di quanto avrei mai fatto in qualsiasi altra circostanza" racconta le sue paure, Harry. Lo fa con la sofferenza nella voce e le sopracciglia aggrottate in un'espressione dolorosa. "Che amore è se fa soffrire?" chiede.

La donna si lascia andare ad un sospiro.

"Io non ho le risposte alle tue domande" gli dice "Quelle le devi trovare da solo, ed è ciò su cui lavoreremo. Il mio lavoro è aiutarti, non fornirti le risposte che cerchi" gli chiarisce. Poi fa un gesto che non dovrebbe fare e lo sa, ma sente che Harry ne ha bisogno. Si sporge oltre la scrivania e gli sfiora la mano per qualche secondo. È conforto e il cuore di Harry si stringe. Negli ultimi mesi, l'unico conforto che ha sentito proveniva da Liam e di riflesso da Zayn. Adesso è grato che la Dottoressa Mayen gli abbia fatto capire che anche lei è lì per supportarlo. Abbassa gli occhi sulla mano che la donna gli ha appena sfiorato, mentre lei riprende a parlare. "Quando hai fatto il primo viaggio a Londra per poter vedere Louis e Jackson? Quattro mesi fa?"

Harry annuisce, mentre alza gli occhi per guardarla.

"Sì. A dicembre, poco prima del compleanno di Louis" ricorda.

"Credi che sottintenda una voglia di aggiustare le cose con lui?" domanda ancora.

Harry corruga la fronte, il viso increspato da un velo di inquietudine.

"Cosa intende?"

"Hai voglia di aggiustare le cose con Louis? Tornare nella sua vita?"

Harry se lo è chiesto qualche volta. Ovviamente lo ha fatto. Ma come il pensiero è sopraggiunto nella sua mente, ha sempre pensato al perché ha deciso di uscirne. Perché lo ha fatto di nascosto, lasciando che le lacrime gli rigassero le guance mentre si chiudeva alle spalle la porta della suite, con un Louis ancora addormentato e nudo nel letto.

Perché avrebbe avvelenato le vite di Louis e Jackson, contaminandole con il veleno che si porta dentro da quando è nato.

"Sì" risponde, però. Perché è vero, e mentire alla sua psicoterapeuta non è la scelta giusta, questo l'ha imparato nel corso dei mesi "Ma non posso"

"Sei sicuro che non puoi?"

"Sì" ma poi la guarda e il dubbio si insinua nella sua mente, martella la sua tempia mentre aggrotta la fronte e lo sguardo diventa confuso "Sì?"

"Non posso rispondere io per te. Devi saperlo tu se davvero non puoi. Puoi?"

Lo provoca. Harry sa che lo sta facendo. Sente il fastidio scivolargli sotto la pelle e pizzicargli nelle vene.

Non risponde, perché non sa cosa dire.

Gli capita spesso da quando è in terapia. Si sente sempre come se non sapesse cosa dire, cosa rispondere. Ha imparato che a volte deve controllarsi sulle risposte che dà, ma – soprattutto all'inizio – questo gli procurava un senso di impotenza che gli era difficile gestire.

"Ti lascio con un compito, per la prossima volta in cui ci vedremo" gli dice la Dottoressa. Appunta ancora qualcosa sul foglio e poi posa la penna sul taccuino. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi e alza un angolo della bocca nell'accenno di un sorriso. "Devi superare le tue paure"

"Cosa significa?"

"Significa che devi trovare ciò che ti spaventa di più, e affrontarlo"

Harry corruga le sopracciglia. Si fissa le mani mentre gioca con la sigaretta che ancora ha tra le dita.

"Anche se potrebbe significare rischiare di far soffrire qualcuno?"

La donna addolcisce lo sguardo.

"C'è sempre più di un modo per fare le cose. E vale anche per questo. Sono sicura sceglierai il modo in cui nessuno – neanche te stesso – soffrirà"

Harry annuisce. Si alza lentamente e stringe la mano della dottoressa nella sua. Esce dalla stanza a passi lenti. Decide di prendere le scale per arrivare a piano terra.

Quando finalmente sente l'aria di Los Angeles sul viso, respira a pieni polmoni. È stata una lunga seduta e si sente profondamente provato. Cammina fino alla macchina e poi si appoggia con i fianchi alla portiera.

C'è poca gente per strada e nessuno sembra prestare attenzione a lui.

Si accende la sigaretta e fuma con calma.

Nella testa ancora le parole della psicoterapeuta.

Il petto è oppresso da un senso di inquietudine mentre la tristezza gli preme sulle spalle. Non è mai stato bravo a prendere le decisioni giuste.  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


Quando Harry torna a casa, si prepara un drink. Lo Scotch giace sul fondo del bicchiere mentre mette un disco nel giradischi e prova a liberare la mente.

Non è facile farlo, ma ci prova comunque. Rilassarsi è il primo passo per alleggerire le sue spalle e pensare liberamente e lucidamente.

Si libera delle scarpe e va in camera per mettersi comodo. La stessa musica che un tempo sua mamma suonava per tutta la notte riempie le mura di casa sua, e forse non è il modo migliore per distrarsi, ma quando gli manca sua madre, l'unico modo per riportarla a casa è la musica.

Infila i pantaloni della tuta e una vecchia maglia bianca, prima di dirigersi in bagno e recuperare una boccetta di smalto rosso.

Torna in soggiorno, beve un sorso di Scotch e si siede al piano. Sua madre lo faceva sempre.

Si dipinge le unghie mentre l'immagine della donna che lo ha messo al mondo si forma nella sua mente. La vede in una notte di tanti anni prima, quando lui era poco più che bambino. China sui tasti del pianoforte dopo aver finito di suonare per tutta la notte. L'alba che gli colorava di rosso il profilo delicato. La rivede nella stessa posizione in cui è lui ora, a dipingersi di rosso le unghie curate mentre le lacrime gli rigavano le guance, segnando la strada del loro dolore. La vede girarsi verso di lui come allora, fermo sulla porta a guardarla. Dirgli con voce rotta dal pianto: " _Quando ti senti male, devi farti bello. A nessuno importa di te a meno che tu non sia bello. Se lo sei, il mondo sarà buono con te_ ".

Harry ne aveva fatto il suo insegnamento di vita. Soprattutto per ricevere l'amore di suo padre. Amore che non è mai arrivato, nonostante la sua bellezza.

" _Assomigli troppo a tua madre, tu_ " gli aveva detto un giorno, quando era solo un adolescente dagli occhi tristi e dagli zigomi taglienti. " _E guarda lei che fine ha fatto_ " aveva concluso, scuotendo la testa senza neanche guardarlo.

Harry ne era rimasto ferito, perché sua madre era morta da qualche mese ed a suo padre sembrava non interessare. Aveva già, in qualche modo, predetto che la fine di Harry sarebbe stata uguale a quella della donna che l'aveva messo al mondo.

Compagno della stessa pazzia.

Adesso Harry sa che la colpa non è mai stata di sua madre. Non è mai stata neanche sua.

Entrambi succubi di un uomo che voleva il massimo da entrambi, tanto da privarli della loro essenza.

Per Harry era stato peggio, perché oltre alle pressioni del padre aveva davanti la sofferenza della madre. E non riusciva a gestire nessuna delle due cose.

Ogni volta che l'uomo posava gli occhi su di lui, si sentiva un fallimento.

Così si sente adesso, diviso tra una scelta che vuole prendere e una che vorrebbe prendere, cercando di farle combaciare in qualcosa che non crei vittime.

Si sente proprio come sua madre.

Adesso comprende la sua sofferenza. Il suo dolore. Il suo voler essere sempre bella, sempre la più bella, anche se distrutta dall'insopportabile ferita che le si era aperta nel petto.

Harry si guarda le mani smaltate. Beve un sorso del drink e prende un'altra sigaretta.

Inizia a suonare sopra alla musica che riempie la stanza, seguendo quelle note che ha imparato a memoria molto tempo fa. Chiude gli occhi e si abbandona alla nostalgica sensazione di sofferenza che accomuna lui e sua madre. Anime tormentate in un mondo in tempesta, alla costante ricerca della pace che viene loro negata.

Realizza una cosa, mentre preme le dita sui tasti del pianoforte. Capisce che lui è uguale a chi l'ha messo al mondo, insieme suo padre e insieme sua madre, riassunto di due personalità troppo complicate che in lui hanno messo il peggio che avevano. E se, piano piano, ha iniziato a lasciare andare la parte governata da suo padre, adesso deve fare lo stesso con quella di sua madre, che ancora gli vive nel petto.

Lo farà senza dimenticarla, ma con la consapevolezza che non vuole fare la sua stessa fine.

Morta al cospetto di una vita che l'avrebbe voluta come non era veramente.

Questa è la sua paura più grande, se proprio deve essere onesto con se stesso in questa conversazione con la sua coscienza.

Ha paura che le parole di suo padre si concretizzino: guarda lei che fine ha fatto. Quella che farai anche tu. Due falliti che si arrendono alla vita.

Finisce lo Scotch in un sorso solo, facendo poi scontrare il bicchiere contro il pianoforte. Si dirige verso il giradischi e toglie la musica. Il momento in cui la decisione si inserisce nella sua mente. Prende la forma di una colomba, simbolo di libertà.

Spera lo sia davvero, la libertà.

Il tatuaggio brucia sulla sua pelle come un marchio di fuoco.

 _To love_.

Diamogli una possibilità.  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


Liam è seduto sul divano di Louis.

Zayn è al suo fianco, mentre tiene Jackson sulle gambe e lo fa ridere mentre lo fa saltare sulle sue ginocchia cantando una vecchia filastrocca.

Niall e Louis sono seduti a terra, davanti al piccolo tavolo da fumo, mentre il fotografo legge l'ultimo romanzo scritto da Niall.

Alla fine a Firenze aveva davvero trovato l'ispirazione che aveva perso. Lo aveva aiutato a tornare a casa con molte cose da dire, con un sacco da scrivere e con una nuova luce negli occhi. Louis non lo sa, ma Niall gli è molto grato.

È molto grato anche a Harry, e si è premurato di farglielo sapere inviandogli una copia del libro e una bottiglia di un costoso vino. In cambio ha ricevuto una lunga chiamata di cui non ha fatto parola con nessuno. Ciò che si sono detti rimarrà per sempre un segreto tra loro due, sconosciuti che si sono avvicinati a causa della vita.

Louis volta l'ultima pagina e legge le ultime righe. Ha appena finito il suo ennesimo viaggio nella mente del suo migliore amico.

Niall ha insistito per guardarlo mentre avrebbe finito di leggere il libro. È una cosa che fanno da quando lo scrittore ha pubblicato il primo libro.

Proprio mentre sta per dire qualcosa, cercando le parole e la voce, il cellulare di Liam squilla. È una domenica sera e il cuore di Louis sprofonda nello stomaco.

È una reazione involontaria che non si spiega né riesce a controllare. Succede e basta. Succede ogni qual volta sono insieme e il telefono di Liam squilla. Non può mai fare a meno di farsi prendere dall'angoscia e dalla preoccupazione. Non è una cosa che riesce a governare, semplicemente si abbandona ad essa quando il panico lo invade.

Liam guarda il cellulare e aggrotta le sopracciglia.

Lo stomaco di Louis sprofonda sempre più giù, fa un tonfo sordo quando se lo sente arrivare ai piedi, al pavimento. Lo uccide giusto un po'.

Ha imparato a non farsi uccidere del tutto.

"Scusate" dice il manager. Accarezza la testa di Zayn e si alza "Esco un secondo" continua.

Louis lo guarda con occhi liquidi, in attesa di uno sguardo che potrebbe calmarlo e fargli capire che non è Harry, quello che lo sta chiamando. Non può essere Harry.

Ma Liam non sposta mai gli occhi su di lui. Continua a fissare il cellulare mentre si dirige verso la porta a vetri che dà sul terrazzo.

Risponde solo quando si è chiuso la porta alle spalle, dando la schiena ai suoi amici all'interno. Louis lo vede appoggiare le mani alla ringhiera e piegare di poco la schiena, come se fosse appesantito da un peso che gli grava sulle spalle.

Inclina la testa verso Zayn, lo sguardo ancora più preoccupato.

"Chi era?" domanda.

Niall rimane in silenzio mentre si alza e va a prendere quattro birre dal frigo in cucina. Torna e ne porge una a Zayn e l'altra a Louis.

"Non lo so, Lou" risponde Zayn "Non sarà niente di grave"

"Era Harry?"

Zayn corruga le sopracciglia.

"Non ho visto chi lo stava chiamando" dice. "Quando rientra ce lo dirà"

"No" risponde Louis. Liam è troppo fedele ad Harry ed è troppo cauto con Louis per farlo "Se è Harry non ce lo dirà"

Zayn non dice niente, allunga una mano per prendere quella dell'amico tra la sua e rimangono così, mentre Liam continua a parlare al telefono e Jackson racconta loro di cosa ha imparato con zia Lottie nel pomeriggio.  
  
  
  
  


Liam sospira, mentre si porta il cellulare all'orecchio.

"Pronto?"

" _Ti disturbo?_ "

"No che non mi disturbi" risponde Liam, accennando un sorriso "Come stai?"

Il silenzio che segue la sua domanda attraversa l'oceano e si posa come un mantello sulle spalle di Liam.

" _Sto. Ci sto lavorando, lo sai_ " risponde Harry. " _Ieri sono stato ad una seduta_ "

"Come è andata?"

" _Come sempre. Ho pensato ad alcune cose e ho deciso di fare qualcosa per cambiare questa situazione_ " spiega il modello, la voce roca e bassa, il tono contenuto.

"Ne hai parlato con la tua psicoterapeuta?" domanda ancora, Liam.

Londra si sta addormentando, davanti a lui. Le piccole luci all'interno delle case sono l'unica fonte di illuminazione oltre ai lampioni per le strade.

" _Sì, in un certo senso mi ha spronato lei a trovare una soluzione_ " racconta " _Mi ha chiesto della mia più grande paura e di affrontarla. Ho pensato a mamma_ "

Il cuore di Liam si ferma. Smette di battere per un secondo, lo sente. Salta un battito e poi riparte.

Harry non ha mai parlato con lui dei suoi genitori. Tutto quello che sa deriva da parole che ha dovuto interpretare, mai da confessioni dirette da parte del ragazzo.

" _Ho paura di fare la sua stessa fine_ " dice Harry. Liam lo sente sospirare nel microfono " _Mio padre me lo ha detto una volta, che sono troppo simile a lei e che lei ha fatto una brutta fine. Io non voglio che succeda, Liam. Per favore. Non farlo succedere_ "

Sembra piccolo, adesso, mentre parla. La voce è poco più di un sussurro disperato. Sembra ancorarsi con tutte le sue forse alla speranza che Liam possa salvarlo. Che Liam possa aiutarlo.

"Cosa non devo far succedere, Haz?" chiede, preoccupato.

Butta un occhio alle sue spalle, dove dentro alla stanza Louis lo sta guardando mentre Zayn gli tiene le mani nelle sue. Jackson ride con Niall e Liam si sente divorato dalla preoccupazione e sulle spalle pesa la consapevolezza di dover far qualcosa. Non solo per Harry, ma anche per Louis e per suo figlio. Anche per Zayn, che per quanto non lo voglia ammettere, tiene ad Harry più di quanto sia disposto a dire.

Porta di nuovo lo sguardo verso la città ai suoi piedi. La necessità di agire gli scoppia nel petto.

" _Mia madre si è tolta la vita_ " ed è la prima volta che lo dice a voce alta. Stupisce anche se stesso quando lo dice a Liam " _Non ho intenzione di uccidermi, Liam. Io mi distruggo in un'altra maniera, lo sai. Uccido tutto ciò che mi sta intorno, perché così ho dovuto imparare a fare stando in quella casa con mio padre e con la sofferenza di mia madre. Ho concentrato tutte le attenzioni su di me. Un narcisista. Adesso lo so, l'ho sempre saputo e lo hai sempre saputo anche tu. La differenza sta nel fatto che tu lo sapevi davvero, io non ne avevo mai davvero preso coscienza. Adesso l'ho fatto. Non c'è niente di sbagliato in me, anche se a volte mi sento come se fossi tutto sbagliato. Fatico solo a concentrarmi sugli altri, li uso per i miei fini e non mi interesso di loro. L'avrai notato. Mi dispiace, Liam. Mi dispiace per_ –"

Harry è un fiume in piena. Le parole escono come acqua che esonda dagli argini. La forza e la potenza potrebbero distruggere tutto ciò che incontra.

Ma Liam lo ferma.

Non deve ascoltare queste parole, sa già che lo aiuterà. Che farà qualsiasi cosa di cui Harry abbia bisogno.

"Harry non devi scusarti. Non farlo, va tutto bene. Ho imparato a conoscerti" gli dice.

Ma Harry non demorde, non si arrende.

" _No, Lì. Lasciami finire, per favore. La Dottoressa Mayen dice che fa parte del mio percorso imparare a chiedere scusa e prendere coscienza dei miei errori. Lo sto facendo. Ti sto chiedendo scusa perché ho capito dove ho sbagliato. Ti ho sempre trattato come qualcuno che stava lavorando per me, ti ho sempre sfruttato per risolvere i miei problemi e prendermi tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno. Mi dispiace per averlo fatto. Non avrei dovuto, adesso lo so. Devo imparare, piano piano, a relazionarmi a te e al resto del mondo nel modo giusto_. _Sei sempre stato più del mio manager e so che tu lo sai. Io l'ho capito da poco. Grazie per tutto ciò che hai fatto per me e scusami per ciò che ti ho costretto a subire. Vorrei poter dire di non averlo fatto di proposito, ma entrambi sappiamo non sarebbe la verità"_

Liam sente gli occhi inumidirsi. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Harry si sarebbe potuto aprire così tanto con lui. L'ha sempre sperato, almeno un po'. Ha sempre avuto il desiderio di poter intraprendere con il ragazzo la strada di un'amicizia. L'altro non l'ha mai capito, o se l'ha capito l'ha sempre ignorato. Adesso, in qualche modo e a discapito della situazione, il cuore di Liam batte di una nuova felicità.

"A piccoli passi, H. Io sono qua per te, come sempre" gli dice.

Sente il respiro pesante di Harry dall'altra parte del microfono. Vorrebbe fosse lì con lui per poterlo abbracciare, per poterlo stringere al suo petto e fargli capire davvero che non è da solo. Che non lo è mai stato e che probabilmente non lo sarà mai.

" _Lo so_ " risponde Harry " _Ti ringrazio per questo_ " poi fa una pausa. Liam sente che l'altro deve dire qualcos'altro, quindi aspetta. Non ha fretta. Anche se sente gli occhi di Louis bruciargli sulla schiena, ancora. " _Tu come stai?_ "

E questa è una bella novità. Il petto di Liam si scalda alla consapevolezza di ciò che Harry gli ha appena chiesto.

Fatica a trattenere il sorriso che minaccia di allargarsi sulle sue labbra.

"Bene. Zayn si è fermato da me nell'ultima settimana, perché tra poco partirà per una nuova campagna con Burberry e vogliamo sfruttare questo tempo per stare insieme" gli racconta.

" _Sei riuscito a farlo ingaggiare per Burberry? Quelli non prendono nuovi volti neanche a pagarli_ " commenta Harry, divertito e un po' stupito.

"Sì. Gli ho solo organizzato un provino perché qualcuno mi doveva un favore. Il resto è stata tutta opera di Zayn e del suo viso maledetto"

" _Sei innamorato di quel viso_ "

"Lo sono" risponde Liam, sentendo le guance andare a fuoco.

Adesso che è anche il suo manager, e non solo il suo compagno, Liam si trova a dover conciliare sia il lavoro che la vita privata. È stato complicato, soprattutto all'inizio. Doversi conoscere su due piani diversi: intimamente e lavorativamente. Aveva portato a molte discussioni, a porte sbattute in faccia e al mutismo di Zayn da barriera alle parole di Liam. Poi, piano piano, hanno semplicemente iniziato a far combaciare i pezzi, hanno imparato a comunicare e a venirsi in contro su certe cose, trovarsi su certi argomenti ed evitarne altri. Hanno stabilito una regola: va bene parlare di lavoro, anche a casa, fino alle 18:00 di ogni sera, da quel momento in poi diventano solo Zayn e Liam fidanzati, non Zayn modello e Liam manager. Questo è stato utile, li ha aiutati a rispettarsi e ad impegnarsi a farla funzionare, su entrambi i piani.

"Allora, Harry. Vuoi dirmi cosa hai intenzione di fare per risolvere questa situazione?"

Harry si prende qualche secondo prime di rispondere. Riordina le proprie idee e poi sorride, anche se Liam non può vederlo.

È solo un piccolo primo passo, ma è molto importante.

Quando Liam rientra nella stanza, Louis si alza in piedi.

Lo guarda con gli occhi azzurri luminosi e pieni di aspettativa. Jackson si aggrappa alla sua gamba, forse intuendo l'agitazione che inonda il petto di suo padre. Louis si abbassa per poterlo prendere in braccio e posarselo su un fianco.

Il bambino allaccia le braccia attorno al suo collo e poggia la testa sulla sua spalla.

"Era Harry?" chiede subito, Louis.

Liam accenna un sorriso ma scuote la testa. Non è necessario dirglielo. Lo ha promesso ad Harry. Non è il momento per dirglielo.

Arriverà.

Lo sa.

Si fida di Harry.

"No, no. Una chiamata di lavoro" mente. Si sente un po' in colpa, deve ammetterlo. Louis è diventato parte della sua quotidianità nell'ultimo anno, è diventato più dell'amico del suo fidanzato e più di un semplice amico. È qualcuno da cui andare quando le cose con Zayn si fanno un po' complicate, pur sapendo che anche Zayn va da lui. È quello che gli stringe le braccia sulle spalle quando escono per andare in un pub a fare serata e lo trascina al bar per offrirgli da bere. È colui a cui può chiedere consiglio e con cui può aprirsi.

Gli fa un po' male mentirgli.

Ma lo fa per una buona causa.

Louis annuisce, non sembra credergli ma sa che adesso non è il momento giusto per intraprendere questa conversazione. Non lo è davvero.

Liam torna a sedersi al fianco di Zayn, mentre Louis si scusa e dice che andrò a mettere a letto Jackson. Il bambino scende dalle braccia del padre per avvicinarsi ad ognuno dei ragazzi e baciar loro le guance. Strofina il naso contro quello di zio Zayn e poi si allontana. Dà una rumorosa buonanotte a tutti e si allontana mano nella mano con Louis, mentre contratta su quante pagine della storia della buonanotte deve leggergli Louis stasera.

Quando padre e figlio si allontanano e spariscono nella stanza del bambino, Zayn si volta verso il suo ragazzo. Gli posa la mano sul ginocchio e muove le dita in cerchi concentrici.

"Era Harry, vero?" chiede conferma.

"Sì" risponde Liam, sorride sia a Zayn che a Niall, tranquillizzandoli per quanto può. "Ne parliamo quando andiamo a casa, sì? Però sono felice, va tutto bene. Dobbiamo solo aiutarlo. Aiutarli, in realtà"

Zayn annuisce mentre il volto di Niall si allumina in un sorriso emozionato.

"Ha deciso di sistemare le cose?"

Liam annuisce, guardandolo, mentre intreccia la sua mano con quella di Zayn ne bacia il dorso.

"Sì. Lo sapevi?" chiede.

Niall alza le spalle.

"So tutto e non so niente. Le strade della conoscenza di Niall Horan sono infinite"

Liam e Zayn scoppiano a ridere, mentre scuotono la testa. Louis rientra proprio in quel momento, li guarda con le sopracciglia inarcate ma il petto si alleggerisce dal peso della chiamata di Liam.

"Cosa è successo? Vi lascio pochi minuti da soli e impazzite?"

Nessuno risponde, ma le risate continuano e a Louis non può che andare bene.

Forse non era _davvero_ niente.

Forse _davvero_ non era Harry.

Forse, ma tutto bene .  
  
  
  


-

  
  


Liam e Zayn sono andati a prendere Jackson quasi un’ora prima. Louis ne è stato molto felice. Quasi quanto è stato felice Jax quando lo zio gli ha proposto una giornata allo zoo per vedere tutti gli animali che hanno visto nei libri.

Il bambino è diventato incontenibile dalla felicità. Impossibile trattenerlo mentre si preparava saltellando da una parte all’altra della casa chiedendo a Louis cosa sarebbe stato più carino indossare, se la maglia con il pinguino o quella con la tartaruga. Era, effettivamente, una decisione molto importante.

Louis deve incontrarsi con Niall tra mezz’ora, in un bar in centro. Quello a pochi isolati da casa di Zayn, dove hanno passato molto tempo nei nove mesi della gravidanza di Ashely, quando il mondo sembrava esplodergli tra le mani, pronto a ferirlo.

Si veste con calma, beandosi del silenzio della casa vuota. Non c’è mai silenzio, in quella casa. Avere un bambino di quasi sei anni ti priva di un sacco di cose, come della pace.

Louis ci ha rinunciato con piacere, non è mai stato il tipo di persona propensa alla tranquillità. Sempre l’anima della festa anche quando da festeggiare non c’era niente.

Prende una sigaretta dal pacchetto lasciato sul tavolo e fuma alla finestra, sorseggiando una tazza di tè caldo.

Marzo sta finendo, pronto a lasciare spazio ad aprile. Londra è ancora fredda e Louis non vede l’ora arrivi l’estate per godersi delle vacanze, magari per tornare in Italia con Jackson, da turisti e non da lavoratori.

Louis si gode la sigaretta e il tè in tutta tranquillità e risponde ad un messaggio di sua sorella. Poi esce di casa.

Quando arriva al bar, controlla l’orario e guarda se Niall gli ha scritto. Sospira quando si rende conto che probabilmente il suo amico è in ritardo come sempre. Si dirige ad un tavolo e quando arriva la cameriera gli dice, con un sorriso, che sta aspettando qualcuno. La ragazza si allontana e Louis rimane da solo.

Ha la testa china sul cellulare quando una mano gli tocca la spalla.

Non è Niall.

Lo capisce subito. Lo sente dal calore che gli attraversa la pelle e gli brucia nelle vene. Non ha il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo finché chiunque gli si sia avvicinato non fa il giro del tavolo e gli si siede davanti.

Lo sa prima di vederlo, che quello è Harry Styles.

Lo sente nell’aria, nel rumore dei suoi passi e nella pressione all’interno del suo stomaco che sembra – all’improvviso – essersi alleggerita.

Poi alza gli occhi. Perché deve farlo, deve assicurarsi di non essere diventato pazzo.

Lo è? È impazzito? Il dolore può procurare allucinazioni?

Spera di no. Non riuscirebbe a gestire la consapevolezza che sia tutto falso, uno stupido gioco della sua mente.

Harry Styles è davanti a lui. Seduto al suo stesso tavolo con le mani intrecciate sulla superficie di legno scuro. Lo guarda con gli occhi verdi incredibilmente luminosi. Ha i capelli più lunghi.

Louis lo nota subito.

Gli incorniciano il viso e i riccioli arrivano a toccare quasi le spalle.

Ed è bello.

È bellissimo.

Così bello, Louis pensa di non averlo mai visto da quando lo conosce. Il cuore sprofonda in fondo allo stomaco alla realizzazione di ciò che sta succedendo, di quello che sta vivendo.

Harry è seduto di fronte a lui.

E sembra stare bene.

Ha un leggero sorriso ad increspargli le labbra lucide e il maglione rosso che indossa si intona con le unghie smaltate dello stesso colore. Louis lo nota subito. Vorrebbe dirgli quanto gli sta bene. Quanto è bello.

Ma la voce sembra bloccata all’interno della gola, incapace di liberarsi e di uscire.

Harry lo guarda e basta. Gli sta dando il tempo di metabolizzare la sua presenza, mentre il cuore gli batte all’impazzata nel petto e le mani tremano. È per questo che le tiene una intrecciata all’altra, per placare il tremore. Per non farsi sopraffare dalle emozioni.

Avrebbe voglia di circondare il viso di Louis e sporgersi per baciare quelle labbra fini che da mesi desidera baciare.

Eppure ha così paura.

È completamente terrorizzato dalla piega che potrebbe prendere questa conversazione, ma sa che è la cosa giusta da fare. Lo deve a Louis e lo deve a se stesso.

Lo deve anche a Jackson.

Spera, in qualunque modo finirà oggi, che Louis gli permetta almeno di salutare il bambino. Non si sente nella posizione di fare richieste, ma vorrebbe chiederglielo. Sa che Louis gli permetterebbe di vederlo.

Si guardano, l’uno negli occhi dell’altro, cercando la forza per bucare la bolla che li ha portati in una dimensione priva di tempo e spazio per poter tornare sulla terra, al presente. Al qui e ora. A dove sono loro, uno davanti all’altro dopo più di nove mesi, pronti a parlare.

“Louis”

Harry pronuncia il suo nome accarezzando ogni lettera. La voce si spezza a metà parola, ma sia lui che Louis fingono di non notarlo.

Le gambe del fotografo iniziano a tremare, sotto al tavolo. Prova lo strano desiderio di scappare il più lontano possibile e allo stesso tempo di buttarsi addosso al ragazzo e stringerselo al petto.

Odia la sensazione.

“Niall non verrà” e non è una domanda, quella di Louis. È un'affermazione. La consapevolezza che prende forma nella sua mente.

“No. Mi dispiace”

Harry lo guarda inclinando la testa verso la spalla destra. Louis vorrebbe piangere. Lo studia come se si aspettasse, da un momento all’altro, uno scatto d’ira, delle urla furiose. Ma Louis ha smesso di alzare la voce tanto tempo prima.

Prima di conoscere Harry.

“Ok” risponde Louis.

Non dice altro. Fa ancora fatica a prendere coscienza di ciò che sta succedendo. Di Harry seduto davanti a sé. È surreale.

“So che non mi devi niente, ma io devo qualcosa a te” inizia a parlare Harry, dopo un momento di silenzio interrotto solo dagli ordini sussurrati a mezza voce alla cameriera. “Accetterò qualsiasi conseguenza a queste mie parole. Accetterò anche che tu ti alzi adesso e te ne vada. Davvero. Ho capito che il mondo non deve niente a me, ma sono io a dovere qualcosa al mondo. Se vorrai ascoltarmi, sarò pronto a dirti tutto”

Louis lo guarda. Sente la bocca secca, le parole si annodano su di essa e non riescono ad uscire. Deve sforzarsi per buttarle fuori e trovare la voce.

“Sono passati molti mesi”

Harry annuisce.

“Lo so”

“Perché dovrei ascoltarti adesso quando l’ultima volta che l’ho fatto te ne sei andato di nuovo?”

Harry si sforza per non abbassare lo sguardo. Ci prova con tutto se stesso. Supera la vergogna e continua a fissare l’altro ragazzo negli occhi.

Lo ama.

Questo è quello che lo spinge a parlare ancora.

“Perché non sono più quella persona” gli dice.

Louis inarca un sopracciglio.

“E se quello che sei adesso non mi piace? Non è mai stata un problema la persona che eri prima” risponde Louis. Si sporge anche lui sul tavolo e incrocia le mani come quelle di Harry. Specchio l’uno dell’altro.

Sente pizzicare la pelle in un punto preciso. Un punto nascosto dal maglione grigio che indossa. Proprio lì, sul braccio, il tatuaggio che si è fatto qualche settimana prima prude come se volesse ricordargli la sua presenza.

_Given a chance…_

L’ha tatuato prendendo le parole dal biglietto che Harry gli ha lasciato insieme ai narcisi, con la grafia elegante che ha imparato a riconoscere a prima vista.

Se solo sapesse che anche Harry si è tatuato. Se solo sapesse il significato del tatuaggio di Harry.

Ma non lo sa.

Non adesso.

Lo saprà, però. A tempo debito.

“Lo so” ripete Harry “Ma era un problema per me. Per favore, dammi una possibilità”

Louis lo fissa. Scava nei suoi occhi verdi e abbassa di poco la testa mentre prende la decisione che spera sia quella giusta.

“Ok. Parla”

Le labbra di Harry si allargano in un sorriso luminoso e la guancia sinistra viene bucata di una fossetta profonda. Louis cerca di non sorridere a sua volta, ma il buonumore di Harry è contagioso al momento. Violenta le sue labbra per rimanere impassibili. Poi fa un cenno con il capo e gli dà il permesso per parlare.

Il battito del suo cuore diventa più furioso e desidera di poter trovare il modo per farlo rallentare.

“Mi dispiace” inizia Harry “Non avrei dovuto lasciarti, quella notte. Mi dispiace averlo fatto e mi dispiace anche per tutte le altre cose che ti ho fatto. Per averti dato dell’incompetente, quando sei il fotografo migliore con cui abbia avuto il piacere di lavorare. Mi dispiace per averti criticato come genitore, quando non era mio compito farlo, né avevo delle ragioni valide per farlo. Mi dispiace aver messo in dubbio la tua passione per il tuo lavoro e averti fatto soffrire, senza darti spiegazioni” sospira, pronto a continuare. “Ho avuto paura. Non è una scusa, perché non ho scusanti, ma ho avuto paura. Mentre mi chiudevo quella porta alle spalle, quella notte, mi sono ripetuto che lo stavo facendo per me. Invece lo stavo facendo per te e per Jackson, perché non potevo incasinarvi la vita. Avrei prima dovuto risolvere ciò che mi stava tormentando, il casino nella mia testa e provare a convivere in modo sano con la mia malattia”

Il coltello piantato nello stomaco di Louis è premuto dalla mano di Harry. Lo sente. Lo distrugge. Sta per farlo morire.

E allora Louis afferra la mano dell’altro, attorno a quel coltello, e se lo spinge più in fondo nel ventre.

“Ci sei riuscito?” chiede. Perché è masochista. E perché ha bisogno di sapere che averlo lasciato andare sia stata la scelta giusta per permettergli di stare bene.

“No, non del tutto. Ma la mia psicoterapeuta dice che sono sulla buona strada. Sto prendendo coscienza di alcune cose che mi circondano, di quello che ho fatto e di quello che farò. Ho scelto il nome sul foglio che avevi sottolineato tre volte. Ti ricordi?”

Alza un angolo della bocca, mentre gli occhi si fanno lontani e persi nel ricordo.

“Sì, ovvio che ricordo” risponde Louis “Avevo cercato chi mi sembrava essere il miglior psicoterapeuta a Los Angeles”

Harry annuisce.

“Lei lo è. Mi sono fidato di te e avevi ragione. Ma alla fine hai sempre ragione. Sono stato un illuso a pensare che sarei riuscito a vivere senza di voi”

“Senza di noi?”

“Senza te e Jackson. Non ce la faccio. Sono diventato patetico” abbozza una risata amara “Ma mi è servito. Ho capito che serve tutto nella vita, anche essere miserabili. La Dottoressa Mayen dice che ci sono sempre più modi per fare le cose, e a noi spetta solo la scelta di quale mettere in atto. Di solito una metà comporta la sofferenza di qualcuno e l’altra metà comporta la serenità. Io spero di aver fatto la scelta che comporta meno dolore possibile” ammette, poi sospira. Abbassa per qualche secondo gli occhi sulle proprie mani. Non combatte il desiderio di afferrare quelle di Louis tra le sue e lo fa. Tremano entrambi, ma Louis non si ritira né lo scosta malamente. Anzi, stringe le dita tra le sue e sembra tornare a respirare. “Tu mi piaci, Louis” dice.

La risata amare che lascia le labbra di Louis è involontaria e ferisce un po’ Harry. Giusto un po’. Lo capisce.

“Me lo hai già detto” scuote la testa ma non lascia andare le sue mani “E poi sono finito da solo in un letto vuoto” gli ricorda.

Il dolore che attraversa gli occhi di Harry smuove qualcosa in Louis. Si pente per un attimo di aver tirato fuori quell’esperienza dolorosa per entrambi.

“Lo so. Capisco se non ti fidi di me. Davvero” gli occhi verdi sono lucidi di lacrime e Louis ne sente una scivolare sulla guancia. Harry porta il pollice a catturarla. Rimangono in silenzio per qualche momento, poi il modello parla di nuovo “Per favore, ti prego. Dammi una possibilità” ripete.

A Louis viene da ridere. Scuote la testa mentre lascia andare le mani del ragazzo e si alza la manica del maglione. Scopre il tatuaggio e allunga il braccio verso Harry.

“Lo riconosci?”

Gli occhi di Harry si spostano sulla pelle d’oro di Louis. Posa lo sguardo sulle linee nere tra una macchia d’inchiostro e l’altra.

Ci mette un secondo per riconoscere la propria scrittura.

E ci mette due secondi per riconoscere le parole.

 _Given a chance_.

Si porta le mani al viso e strofina per nascondere il pianto che vuole scoppiargli nel petto. Quando le riabbassa guarda Louis e scuote la testa anche lui. Arrotola la manica del maglione rosso ed espone anche il suo tatuaggio.

Louis le conosceva a memoria le macchie d’inchiostro nero sul suo corpo. La scritta, piccola, che ha sotto il gomito non l’ha mai vista.

Spalanca le palpebre quando legge ciò che ci è scritto.

 _To love_.

Ridono entrambi.

Harry si porta le mani di Louis alle labbra e gli bacia le nocche.

“Per favore” gli dice ancora “Dai una possibilità all’amore” lo prega.

“Harry…”

Ma Harry non si ferma. Non lo ascolta. Continua imperterrito.

“Ti amo. Ho avuto un sacco di dubbi sul genere d’amore che provo per te. Mi sono interrogato per mesi su ciò che provavo e sul perché lo stessi provando. Poi ho capito che non importa il genere d’amore che provo. Importa quanto è forte. E il mio è forte. To love. All’amore. Siete tu e Jackson. L’ho fatto per voi. Perché vi amo. Ti amo. Voglio che tu lo sappia e vorrei urlarlo. Ti amo e ho sbagliato tutto. Ti amo e sono un disastro. Ti amo e sono malato, un pazzo. Ma a chi importa se sono pazzo? Pazzo è ciò che mi fa diventare l’amore per te” confessa. Glielo dice guardandolo negli occhi. Ad un passo dallo sporgersi verso di lui per poterlo baciare.

Louis non stacca gli occhi dai suoi. Vuole annegare nelle iridi verdi di Harry. Vuole spingersi a fondo e toccare il fondo con lui.

“Ti amo da quanto mi hai dato dell’incompetente” confessa a sua volta, a voce bassa come se fosse un segreto solo tra di loro. Ma Harry lo sente e le lacrime si mischiano con le risate. “Ti amo anche se sei uno stronzo arrogante. Però dobbiamo lavorarci, Harry. È complicato, lo sai?”

“Lo so” risponde il ragazzo “Sono complicato io. Hai paura?”

“No”

“No?”

“Devo averne?”

“Non lo so. Io ultimamente sono spaventato tutto il tempo”

Louis ride.

“Manchi a Jackson” gli dice Louis, così. Lo fa per farglielo sapere, per dirgli che il bambino non si è dimenticato di lui.

Sono seduti uno di fronte all’altro, le mani unite ed intrecciate, gli occhi di entrambi lucidi di lacrime e di felicità.

È una bella sensazione. Harry non l’aveva mai conosciuta ma la ama. Quasi quanto ama Louis.

Dio. Fa così strano anche solo pensarlo.

“Anche a me manca” risponde.

Non fa altro che pensare al bambino.

“Vuoi venire a casa per salutarlo?”

E allora Harry si sporge verso di lui. Gli circonda il viso con le mani e fa scontrare le loro labbra. È un bacio disperato tra le risate. Due sentimenti contrapposti che non possono essere controllati adesso. La necessità di essere l’uno vicino all’altro, sempre più vicino e la necessità di ridere per quanto sono felici.

Fanno entrambe le cose, contemporaneamente. Baciandosi i sorrisi. Non smettono di baciarsi.

Vorrebbero farlo per ore. Lo fanno per ore.

Forse per sempre.

-

  
Quando Jackson torna a casa, saluta sulla porta Liam e Zayn e poi entra, chiamando a gran voce suo padre.

“Papà! Papà! Ho visto i pinguini! Uguali a quelli sulla maglietta!” grida.

Louis appare dalla cucina. È scalzo e con i capelli ancora bagnati. Va incontro a suo figlio e si abbassa per poterlo abbracciare e togliergli lo zainetto dalle spalle e sfilargli il giubbotto.

“Ti sei divertito?” chiede.

Jackson annuisce.

“Tantissimo” conferma “Dobbiamo tornarci, papà! Io e te” suggerisce.

Louis annuisce. Prende Jackson per mano e lo porta sul divano. Si siedono uno vicino all’altro e Louis gli prende le mani.

“Chiacchierata da grandi?” domanda il bambino.

Louis annuisce ancora, accennando un sorriso.

“Sei così intelligente” lo loda “Ma sì, devo parlarti di una cosa. C’è una persona che vorrebbe vederti in cucina. Ti va di andare di là?” chiede.

Il bambino corruga le sopracciglia e inclina la testina verso la spalla destra. Louis vuole piangere. La felicità si muove come un mare in tempesta nel suo stomaco.

“Mamma?” prova ad indovinare.

Ma Harry appare sulla porta della cucina. Lo guarda con le mani lungo i fianchi e gli occhi insicuri.

Jackson emette un urletto stridulo, facendo scappare una risata a Louis mentre Harry si morde il labbro inferiore. Lo guarda con la mano sulla bocca per qualche secondo.

“Harry?” chiede, per sicurezza.

Il modello pensa a quanto sono simili lui e Louis. Sorride.

“Sono io” conferma.

Jackson salta giù dal divano. Corre fino alle gambe di Harry e si aggrappa ad una di esse, strofinando il viso contro il tessuto dei suoi pantaloni. Louis nota gli occhi lucidi di suo figlio e le guance bagnate di Harry. Non dice niente, mentre lascia loro un momento intimo.

Harry si abbassa sulle gambe per essere alla stessa altezza del bambino. Lo prende tra le braccia e piangono, silenziosi, l’uno sulla spalla dell’altro.

“Resti?” chiede Jackson.

Il cuore di Harry si ferma.

“Resto” gli risponde.

Jackson si distacca di poco per poterlo guardare.

“Quanto?”

“Quanto vuoi”

Il bambino cerca lo sguardo del padre, voltandosi verso il divano dove Louis è seduto.

Harry è un ammasso di lacrime e ricci e occhi verdi.

“Papà?” Lo chiama Jax. “Harry può restare per sempre?”


	8. VIII - Epilogo

****

**I thought I was Narcissus**   
**but I am the lake**

**CAPITOLO VII –** _epilogo._  
  


_Incontro Harry Styles nella sua lussuosa villa a Los Angeles. La casa si erge, potente, sulla cima di una collina. È nascosta dalla strada grazie ad alcune alte piante che ne privano la vista agli estranei. Se non sapessi che è proprio qua che devo essere, dubiterei che ci sia un_ _’_ _abitazione in questo posto. La scogliera scende a picco sul mare e la vista è mozzafiato. Per arrivare fino all_ _’_ _ingresso devo superare l_ _’_ _ampio cancello e percorrere per qualche centinaio di metri il lungo sentiero asfaltato che mi porta dritta davanti al portone di casa._

 _Nonostante avessi insistito per incontrarci altrove_ _–_ _magari in quel ristorante che so essere il suo preferito_ _–_ _il modello mi aveva assicurato che non avrebbe avuto problemi a ricevermi in casa propria._

_La cosa mi aveva mandata in ansia per settimane, posso assicurarlo._

_Quando entro, vengo accolta dalla risata di un bambino. Lo vedo subito, al centro del soggiorno, sdraiato a terra e ridente._

_Davanti a me, però, sono Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson ad essere sorridenti ed accoglienti. I perfetti padroni di casa. E sorprendentemente, nonostante mi trovi a casa di uno dei più famosi modelli del momento e del fotografo più richiesto dall'alta moda, mi sento a mio agio._

_Si presentano come se non avessi idea di chi siano, stringendomi la mano a turno e tenendo sempre i sorrisi contagiosi sul viso. Sono felici. Riesco a dirlo perch_ _é_ _mi sento spettatrice di questa elettrica felicit_ _à_ _e la percepisco come se fosse nella stanza con noi: un'altra presenza reale che si unisce a noi._

 _Louis Tomlinson_ _è poggiato contro il fianco del compagno, con un braccio ad adagiarsi sulla sua vita, mentre Harry Styles lo stringe dalle spalle. Insieme, sono una bellissima coppia. In questo momento, nell'intimit_ _à_ _della loro dimora, ai miei occhi sono ancora più belli di quanto mi siano sembrati esserlo dalle foto che per settimane sono apparse su tutti i giornali._

_È un onore per me, essere qui. E glielo dico, un po' timida, mentre siamo ancora all'ingresso._   
  
_È a quel punto che il bambino ci raggiunge, scalzo e pacato. Ha sul viso lo stesso sorriso di Louis e lo stesso paio d'occhi azzurri. La somiglianza è incredibile e mi scalda il cuore, in qualche modo. Si avvicina a me e dal basso mi tende la mano come poco prima hanno fatto i due adulti dietro di lui._

_"Jackson Tomlinson" si presenta. Ha la voce dolce e scandisce bene le parole, sembra privo dell'accento del nord Inghilterra che invece contraddistingue la parlata di suo padre._  
  
 _Ha la stessa educazione, però. Lo posso dire perch_ _é_ _mi sorride allo stesso modo, scuote la mia mano con delicatezza e abbassa il viso da bambino quando si allontana, come se per lui fosse un segno di rispetto. Si rifugia tra le gambe di Harry, e per la prima volta sembra avere i nove anni che so abbia._

_È proprio Harry a mettergli le mani sulle spalle, mentre io ancora sorrido, e guardandomi intorno scherzo sul fatto che mi sarei aspettata mi accogliesse una governante o uno degli assistenti della coppia._

_Louis ride, scuotendo la testa e comprendendo la mia intenzione di smorzare la tensione (soprattutto mia) per questa intervista._

_"Niente governanti e niente assistenti. Siamo in grado di fare tutto da soli. Tranne cucinare, io non so proprio farlo, quello. Ma il giovane Harold, qui, è un cuoco eccellente" mi risponde._

_Noto Harry arrossire leggermente, abbassando il volto e lasciando che i ricci gli coprano i lineamenti._

_Da quando Harry Styles ha parlato apertamente sui social, del suo disturbo, una parte di mondo sembra aver aperto gli occhi su quello che molto spesso viene ancora considerato un tabù. E io ho molte domande in merito._  
  
 _Mi ero premurata di chiedere al suo manager, in un interessante scambio di mail, se fosse stato opportuno porre quel certo tipo di domanda. Quanto mi sarei potuta spingere in l_ _à_ _e quanto gli argomenti trattati avessero un limite per incontrare le esigenze di Harry._

_Era stato poi lo stesso Harry a contattarmi, invitandomi a non farmi problemi in merito e che se ci fosse stato qualcosa a cui non avrebbe voluto rispondere, me lo avrebbe detto al momento della domanda._

_Quindi è con queste basi che l'intervista si è svolta._

_È Louis a chiedermi se possono offrirmi qualcosa. Mi d_ _à_ _diverse opzioni, mi propone un succo, una spremuta, del caffè o del t_ _è_ _. A quel punto Harry mi chiede se sono una donna da tè_ _o da caff_ _è_ _, perch_ _é_ _a lui piacciono entrambi allo stesso modo, ma Louis non riesce a concepirlo._

 _“_ _Harry, tesoro_ _”_ _lo riprende bonariamente Louis_ _“_ _Non puoi semplicemente assumere che sia una donna_ _”_ _dice. Lo fa strofinando il pollice sul fianco del compagno, mentre gli sorride in modo affettuoso._

_Louis Tomlinson ha esattamente la stessa delicatezza e lo stesso rispetto di cui ho letto molto in relazione al suo nome. È molto attivo negli importanti temi sociali del nostro decennio e, di certo, non ha peli sulla lingua._

_Harry arrossisce appena, mentre mi guarda prima di abbassare lo sguardo._

_“_ _Mi dispiace_ _”_ _dice_ _“_ _Do sempre per scontate certe cose, anche se non devo. È una cosa su cui sto lavorando_ _”_ _si scusa._

 _Mi ricordo l_ _’_ _Harry a cui per caso, sei anni fa, feci una domanda all_ _’_ _esterno della location di Gucci della settimana della moda di Parigi. A quel tempo non mi aveva neanche guardata, rispondendomi in modo scortese e dando maggiore attenzione all_ _’_ _uomo che avevo accanto._

_Non glielo dico._

_Invece,_ _“_ _Non preoccupatevi, donna va bene_ _”_ _dico._

 _Poi torno a rispondere alla sua domanda sul tè e sul caff_ _è_ _, mentre ci dirigiamo verso il grande divano bianco che occupa l'immensa sala, dove ci sediamo. Jackson ci segue, ma poi si scusa e chiede se può andare nella sua stanza. Ha un libro da leggere che vuole assolutamente finire._

 _“_ _Per favore, vorrei salutarla quando andr_ _à_ _via_ _”_ _dice, rivolto a me._

 _“_ _Certo_ _”_ _rispondo, mentre mi abbasso per scompigliargli i capelli chiari_ _“_ _Mi farebbe davvero piacere vederti prima di andare_ _”._

 _Louis mi assicura che fa così solo perch_ _é_ _ci sono io che sono un_ _’_ _ospite. Lo dice sorridendo, e si vede che è fiero della sua educazione._

 _Sorrido in risposta e chiedo se allora posso avere un t_ _è_ _, per onorare le loro origini inglesi e poter esprimere il mio giudizio su quello che il fotografo definisce 'il miglior modo per bere il t_ _è’._

_E nonostante mi aspetti che sia lui ad andare a prepararlo, è invece Harry che si dirige in cucina e riemerge poi, qualche minuto dopo, con tre tazze fumanti e profumate._   
  
_Devo ammettere che, nonostante io abbia una forte preferenza per la caffeina, questo tè è davvero buono._

_"Louis_ _è molto esigente per quanto riguarda il suo t_ _è_ _. Rigorosamente Yorkshire Tea con una goccia di latte e niente zucchero" mi spiega Harry "Mi ha insegnato lui a prepararglielo in questo modo, e mi piace farglielo" continua._

 _È bello il modo in cui parlano l'uno dell'altro, e come l'amore si percepisca ad aleggiare su di noi. La sua voce è calda e dolce, l'affetto che la colora ha la capacit_ _à_ _di scaldare il mio petto._

 _Beviamo il nostro tè in silenzio e nella mia testa mi ripeto le domande fondamentali che non posso certo dimenticarmi_ _. Anche se_ _le ho appuntate su un taccuino nella borsa._  
  
 _Mi parlano un po' della casa, della scelta di Los Angeles come citt_ _à_ _nella quale vivere e quando finiamo l’infuso, Louis prende le tazze e si allontana in cucina. Quando torna tra noi, dice che ci lascer_ _à_ _soli per permetterci di fare l'intervista in tranquillit_ _à_ _._

_Provo a dirgli che non c'è problema, per me, se vuole rimanere con noi. Scherzo sul fatto che potrei fare qualche domanda anche a lui, nonostante sia a conoscenza della sua reticenza verso i giornalisti._

_È educato_ _,_ _però, e divertito dal mio senso dell'umorismo._

_Penso di stargli simpatica._

_Nega, "Ne approfitto per svolgere un po' di lavoro arretrato, lasciamo ad Harry tutto il palcoscenico che si merita" ha gli occhi dolci e li sposta sul compagno, sorridendo con affetto._   
  
_E prima di allontanarsi dalla stanza, si avvicina a lui e mentre con una mano gli alza il volto poggiandogli due dita sotto al mento, si abbassa per poter arrivare alla sua altezza e baciargli la fronte._

_So che è il massimo di dimostrazione d_ _’_ _affetto di cui sarò spettatrice, perch_ _é_ _i due sono molto famosi per non lasciarsi andare a troppe smancerie in pubblico._  
  
 _Eppure, a guardarli, è come se non avessero bisogno di tenersi per mano o baciarsi o toccarsi sempre, tanto è l'amore che irradiano._

_Quando rimango sola con Harry Styles l'agitazione aumenta e ho paura di fare le domande sbagliate, di porgerle nel modo scorretto o di risultare troppo invadente._   
  
_Lui se ne accorge, ed è sorridendo che mi rassicura._

_Quindi, l'intervista inizia._

_La prima domanda che gli faccio, in realt_ _à_ _,_ _è quella che potrebbe sembrare la più scontata. Ma non lo è, risposta del meraviglioso uomo che mi sta di fronte._

_Int: “Come stai, Harry?”_

_Incrocia le mani sul ginocchio, avendo le gambe accavallate. È sempre elegante, e questa è una cosa che ho letto molto in giro, quando ho fatto le mie ricerche per essere preparata a questo momento. Ma vedere dal vivo, il modo in cui quest_ _’_ _uomo è assolutamente affascinante, è sconvolgente._

_“_ _Molto bene, grazie. È bello che tu l_ _’_ _abbia chiesto come prima domanda. Le persone molto spesso sottovalutano l_ _’_ _importanza di chiedere ad un_ _’_ _altra persona come sta_ _”_ _[Ha una bella voce. Risponde in modo lento e misurato.]_ _“_ _Negli ultimi quattro anni della mia vita, ho imparato a chiederlo agli altri. Non lo sapevo fare, a causa della mia malattia. Non potevo neanche ammettere a me stesso di averne una, e mi ha limitato in molte cose. Louis in questo è stato di molto aiuto, per me. Era sempre lì pronto ad ascoltarmi, anche quando non mi sopportava. Avevamo un sacco di conversazioni sui convenevoli. Cose tipo_ _‘_ _Come è andata la tua giornata? Cosa hai fatto prima che ci incontrassimo? Pensi che sia andato bene lo shooting?_ _’_ _E lo chiedeva come se gli importasse. Era una cosa che a me non riusciva fare, quindi finivamo sempre con io che rispondevo alle sue domande e non ne ponevo mai a lui. Mi arrabbiavo, anche. Per me erano conversazioni inutili, perch_ _é_ _non mi importava di sapere certe cose di lui. Perdevamo solo tempo e mi irritava. È brutto da dire, adesso me ne rendo conto, ma non mi interessava il modo in cui stesse n_ _é_ _cosa avesse fatto. Poi un giorno Jackson ha iniziato a voler avere questo genere di conversazione con me. E io non volevo arrabbiarmi con lui, perch_ _é Louis_ _è adulto e se sto esagerando riesce a mettermi al mio posto. E, per inciso, ci riesce molto bene_ _”_ _[Lascia andare una risata e a me si scalda il cuore. Lo lascio parlare. Non ho limiti di tempo, e Harry mi ha fatto anticipatamente sapere che si sarebbe tenuto la giornata libera. Mi aveva detto che era una cosa importante, per lui, questa intervista.]_ _“_ _Quindi, ho chiesto a Louis perch_ _é_ _. Nella mia vita, nessuno mi aveva mai davvero insegnato questo, n_ _é_ _si era particolarmente interessato a ciò che facevo. Liam, il mio manager, lo faceva. Ma io semplicemente non me ne sono mai accorto, perch_ _é_ _lo ignoravo per la maggior parte del tempo, nonostante sapessi di tenere a lui in qualche modo. Adesso ho raggiunto un livello di intimit_ _à_ _e reciprocit_ _à_ _anche con lui, e ne sono molto felice. È grazie a ciò che mi ha detto Louis, che ho capito che forse non andava bene il modo in cui io gestivo le mie relazioni con gli altri”_

_Annuisco quando si interrompe. E penso che probabilmente questa intervista prender_ _à_ _pi_ _ù pagine di quelle che abbiamo a disposizione. Nella mia mente mi organizzo gi_ _à_ _per chiedere al direttore più spazio per una storia che sono davvero interessata a raccontare per intero._

_Int: “_ _Ho da farti molte domande, sulla tua malattia. Penso tu lo sappia, Harry_ _”_

_“_ _Siamo qua per questo, non è così_ _?”_

_Int: “_ _Esattamente, ma prima di iniziare davvero, vorrei chiederti_ _–_ _se per te non è troppo personale rispondere_ _–_ _cosa ti disse Louis_ _”_

_“_ _Certo. In realt_ _à_ _, non penso che lui abbia dato lo stesso valore che ho dato io alle sue parole. Si mise semplicemente a ridere. Non lo trovai offensivo, perch_ _é_ _in quel periodo poche cose mi toccavano davvero. Poi mi disse che non c’è un perch_ _é,_ _ma che è così che funzionano le relazioni. Se ti importa di qualcuno, gli chiedi come sta. E, anche se non ti importa, lo chiedi per educazione_ _”_

_Rido con lui, prima di domandargli come si fa a capire quando lo fai solo per educazione. Mi dice che non lo puoi sapere con certezza, ma che lui ha imparato a farlo solo per interesse. Poi mi racconta che quel giorno ha avuto una discussione con Louis, perch_ _é_ _lui sosteneva l_ _’_ _inutilit_ _à_ _di certi convenevoli._

_Int: “_ _Quindi, qual è la diagnosi ufficiale?_ _”_

_Ho paura di risultare troppo diretta, od offensiva, ma Harry Styles mi sorride e si sporge di poco in avanti con il busto, per potermi rispondere._

_“_ _La prima è stata di disturbo anaffettivo e disturbo depressivo maggiore. Quella ufficiale e definitiva attuale, però_ _,_ _è di disturbo narcisistico di personalit_ _à_ _in comorbilit_ _à_ _con un disturbo depressivo persistente_ _”_

_Int: “_ _Significa che_ _…?”_

_Harry ride._

_“_ _Lo so, questi termini hanno mandato fuori di testa anche me per molto tempo. Poi sono stato felice di dare un nome al modo in cui mi sentivo e per come mi comportavo. Ti fa sentire meno solo, perch_ _é_ _se ha un nome vuol dire che non sei l_ _’_ _unico che ne soffre. Comunque, in realt_ _à_ _, significa che ho un disturbo di personalit_ _à_ _ed_ _è per questo che sono molto egoista, per niente empatico e spesso aggressivo nel modo di pormi. Ho anche il continuo bisogno di ricevere attenzioni e complimenti. Che è_ _ci_ _ò che in realt_ _à_ _mi ha spinto a voler diventare un modello. Il problema principale è che fondamentalmente mi credo il migliore. Questo non va molto bene, perch_ _é_ _adesso so che non lo sono. Ci sono molte persone migliori di me l_ _à_ _fuori, come ce ne sono di peggiori. Però per me, esisto solo io. O esistevo. A volte è difficile distinguere tra passato e presente, perché è il modo in cui sono e ci sto lavorando, mi sto curando, però è il modo in cui sarò per sempre_ _”_

_Int: “_ _E per quanto riguarda la depressione?_ _”_

_“_ _Il disturbo depressivo che mi hanno diagnosticato consiste praticamente nel fatto che mi sento depresso tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni. Mi sono sentito così per più di tre anni. Non ho mai avuto pensieri suicidi, il che secondo la mia psicoterapeuta è una buona cosa. In realt_ _à_ _mi sentivo molto disperato e alternavo periodi di insonnia con periodi di ipersonnia. Questo è ciò che ho vissuto, i sintomi che ho avuto io. Non è così per tutti_ _”_

_Gli sorrido, perch_ _é_ _sembra averne bisogno. Tutti abbiamo bisogno di un sorriso, ogni tanto. Harry_ _è_ _tranquillo_ _, comunque, mentre_ _parla. Lo fa con la sua solita calma ed eleganza. Non si scompone._

_Int: “_ _Tutto ciò è sempre stato una costante nella tua vita, giusto?_ _”_

_“S_ _ì, possiamo dire così. Naturalmente c’è stato un esordio ed è una cosa che sono riuscito ad elaborare e a razionalizzare con il mio psicologo. La depressione non è mai stata un grande problema per me, ne ho sofferto in forma lieve e mi sono sempre sentito solo molto triste e demoralizzato, disperato. Adesso a pensarci è una grande cosa, ma prima ero semplicemente troppo preso dal cercare di non focalizzarmici. Non so se riesco a spiegarmi. Era normale per me sentirmi triste, per una serie di esperienze che ho passato ma allo stesso tempo negavo a me stesso il fatto che lo fossi. Non mi importava. Tutto ciò che mi importava era_ _–_ _essere migliore degli altri, portare le persone a venerarmi. Era la normalit_ _à_ _, per me. Sia essere triste che credere che tutto mi fosse dovuto._ _”_

_Int: “C_ _’è stato però un momento in cui ti sei reso conto che c_ _’_ _era qualcosa che non ti faceva stare bene, no? Te lo chiedo perch_ _é_ _credo sia importante sensibilizzare il pubblico che ti segue, e chiunque ci legga, sulla necessit_ _à_ _di chiedere aiuto_ _”_

_Harry annuisce, davanti a me, si passa una mano tra i capelli e pensa qualche secondo prima di rispondere._

_“_ _Naturalmente. È il motivo per cui sto facendo questa intervista, davvero. Io ho ignorato la cosa per molto tempo, ma non è il modo di affrontare la situazione. Sono arrivato alla conclusione che, anche per le persone sane, è importante avere qualcuno con cui parlare, una figura professionale che può aiutare in qualsiasi momento. Per rispondere alla tua domanda, mi trovo costretto a parlare di nuovo di Louis e Jackson_ _”_ _[Sembra quasi che non voglia farlo, come se avesse paura di parlare troppo di loro. Di svelare troppo.]_ _“_ _Quando ho conosciuto Louis ero nel punto più alto in cui sarei mai potuto essere, dal punto di vista lavorativo. Anche lui lo era, ma allo stesso tempo aveva anche una famiglia, degli amici presenti e un figlio. Abbiamo litigato_ _molto, il primo_ _periodo della nostra conoscenza. Lo odiavo perch_ _é_ _era bravo e aveva tutto ciò che io non avevo, quindi mi veniva naturale sminuirlo e offenderlo sul suo_ _lavoro. Ora mi_ _vergogno per come mi sono comportato, ma so_ _–_ _e Louis sa_ _–_ _che è a causa del disturbo. Jackson è stato fondamentale per poter capire anche suo padre. Ad un certo punto mi sono accorto che per loro sarei voluto essere migliore, meno egoista e più interessato al prossimo._ _”_ _[Fa una pausa. Si guarda le mani]_ _“_ _Non dico che l_ _’_ _amore ti salva, perch_ _é_ _non lo fa. Però ti aiuta. Ho passato la mia vita con la costante sensazione che valevo troppo per chiunque altro. Louis e Jackson mi hanno riportato, in un certo senso, con i piedi per terra. Mi hanno dato la spinta giusta per salvarmi la vita. A me riconosco la forza di aver preso una decisione quando era difficile farlo, e averlo fatto per loro due prima ancora di saperlo._ _”_

_Int: “_ _Cosa intendi?_ _”_

_“_ _Vediamo. Non voglio dire troppo, Louis mi ucciderebbe. Ma mi sono trovato ad un punto in cui dovevo scegliere tra ciò che desideravo_ _–_ _cio_ _è_ _Louis_ _– e ci_ _ò che sarebbe stato giusto fare_ _–_ _e cioè allontanarmi per curarmi ed eventualmente tornare nella loro vita in una condizione in cui non avrei creato loro n_ _é_ _sofferenza, n_ _é_ _problemi_ _”_

_Annuisco, mentre accenno un sorriso per cercare di farlo sentire a suo agio._ _L’uomo, che mi trovo di fronte, ha una forza incredibile. Soprattutto perch_ _é_ _ha preso coscienza_ _del suo problema, che è un problema che tutti potremmo avere. Ci sono tante persone l_ _à_ _fuori che stanno come stava Harry ed è importante far loro sapere che non sono sole. Che è normale poter stare male e lasciarsi abbandonare, almeno un po’, alla sofferenza._

_Int: “_ _Il tuo rapporto con Jackson si è sviluppato prima che quello con Louis?_ _”_ _domando, per smorzare la tensione. Noto che Harry è rilassato quando parla dei due uomini della sua vita e preferisco inserire domande su di loro piuttosto che concentrare tutta l_ _’_ _intervista solo sul suo disturbo. Harry è_ _pi_ _ù del suo disturbo._

_“S_ _ì. O meglio, possiamo dire che si sono sviluppati in concomitanza. Il fatto è che i bambini non hanno pregiudizi, quindi Jackson non pensava che io fossi strano o che fossi uno stronzo_ _” [Ride] “_ _Voleva essere mio amico e non gli importava molto che gli dicessi che non potessi esserlo. Louis però, giustamente, dei pregiudizi su di me ne aveva anche troppi e non gli piaceva che in qualche modo suo figlio si affezionasse a me, se non ero disposto a dargli più di qualche risposta mozzata. Per cercare un punto di incontro per il bene di Jackson, abbiamo finito per innamorarci. Non è stato immediato, dato che inizialmente a stento riuscivamo a sopportarci l_ _’_ _un l_ _’_ _altro. Però è stato forte, dall_ _’_ _inizio. Hai presente quando una mattina ti svegli e hai un uomo accanto e quando lo guardi dormire pensi_ _‘_ _Potrebbe essere l_ _’_ _uomo della vita_ _’_ _? Per me è stato così con Louis m_ _a_ _nel momento stesso in cui l_ _’_ _ho realizzato, ho anche capito che l_ _’_ _avrei dovuto lasciare andare._ _”_

  
_  
_

_Int: “_ _Perch_ _é_ _?”_

_Harry sospira, si guarda le mani piene di anelli e poi torna ad alzare gli occhi su di me._

_“_ _Vedi, arrivi ad un certo punto in cui - volente o nolente - prendi coscienza della tua malattia. Ti rendi conto che va bene stare male, ma che non va bene far stare male le persone che ami. La notte che mi sono aperto completamente a lui, Louis mi ha messo di fronte ad una scelta, senza neanche saperlo. Lui voleva solo capire se io fossi sicuro di iniziare una storia. Una storia con lui, che avrebbe implicato anche una mia stretta relazione con Jackson. In quel momento io non potevo farlo. Per quanto lo avessi voluto, avrei distrutto la vita di Louis e anche quella di Jax. Ho parlato con Louis. Mi sono letteralmente rotto davanti a lui e adesso ricordo quel momento con affetto, ma in quel preciso istante pensavo solo che quando lui si sarebbe addormentato, io me ne sarei andato. Capisci? È una cosa tremenda. Lui sapeva che l_ _’_ _avrei fatto, che sarei scappato quella notte. Vivevamo quei momenti, in cui lui stava scoprendo me e la mia malattia, con il cuore gi_ _à_ _rotto per ciò che non era stato detto, ma che sarebbe successo: l_ _’_ _ho lasciato lì in quella stanza d_ _’_ _hotel senza una parola, chiedendo solo a Zayn di andare da lui e prendersi cura di entrambi. È stato il momento di svolta, per me. Nonostante stessi male e avessi voglia di vomitare per il dolore che sentivo, per la prima volta avevo fatto qualcosa per gli altri. Qualcosa per Louis e Jackson, anche se significava distruggere me stesso per potermi rimettere insieme_ _”_

_Int: “_ _Quindi hai dovuto troncare i rapporti per poterti curare?_ _”_

_“No”_ _[Scuote la testa e i ricci castani rimbalzano sulla fronte.]_ _“_ _Ovviamente non era necessario e discutendone con la mia psicoterapeuta siamo arrivati alla conclusione che avrei potuto gestire le cose in maniera diversa. Tuttavia, non si può piangere sul latte versato. In quel momento ho sentito fosse l_ _’_ _unica scelta possibile, soprattutto perch_ _é_ _non me la sentivo di entrare nella vita di Jackson quando stavo così male con me stesso, e non mi piaceva l_ _’_ _idea che un bambino sarebbe potuto crescere con una persona come me. Ma questa è la mia storia, non va presa come esempio universale. Di regola, è importante non distaccarsi dagli affetti quando si affronta un percorso di cura psicologica._ _”_

_Int: “_ _Ti penti mai di aver iniziato questo percorso così tardi? So che il disturbo narcisistico ti è stato diagnosticato molti anni fa, quando avevi vent_ _’_ _anni, ma che non hai mai iniziato un vero trattamento_ _”_

_“È difficile rispondere a questa domanda. Da una parte me ne pento perch_ _é_ _sarei potuto stare bene anni fa, ma semplicemente non era ancora il momento per me. Non ammettevo a me stesso il problema, nonostante sapevo ci fosse. Non avevo la motivazione giusta per farlo e non mi importava. Però_ _, d’_ _altra parte, se mi fossi curato prima non avrei incontrato Louis, forse. È una cosa a cui mi capita di pensare spesso. So che mi ama indipendentemente da chi ero prima e da chi sono adesso, perch_ _é_ _inevitabilmente un disturbo di personalit_ _à_ _ti determina in qualche modo, e una volta che si va a lavorare su di esso anche la tua persona viene cambiata. Ma a volte mi chiedo se_ _–_ _se fossi stato l_ _’_ _Harry di adesso quattro anni fa, quando l_ _’_ _ho incontrato, come sarebbe andata tra di noi? Razionalmente ti dico bene, perch_ _é_ _sono sicuro che in ogni caso ci saremmo innamorati e probabilmente avrei evitato ad entrambi una bella dose di sofferenza che invece c’è stata. Però poi subentra la parte irrazionale: e se non fosse successo? Non si guarisce con l’amore, e lo so bene. Però_ _, l_ _’_ _amore ti può far capire che c’è un problema e spingerti a volerlo risolvere. Per me è stato così. Sono tornato da Louis e da Jackson in punta di piedi quando mi sono reso conto che forse ce l_ _’_ _avrei fatta. È stata una bella scommessa per loro, credere in me in quel momento, ma se siamo qua oggi è perch_ _é ce l’abbiamo fatta._

_Int:_ _“È bello il modo in cui parli di loro_ _”_

_“_ _Grazie_ _”_ _[Arrossisce]_ _“_ _A volte penso di non riuscire a spiegare quanto meravigliosi siano quando ne parlo. Mi sembra sempre di sminuirli, perch_ _é_ _sono davvero due persone fantastiche. Il modo in cui Louis ha cresciuto Jackson? Sono molto fiero di lui, per tutto quello che ha passato_ _”_

_Int: “_ _Louis_ _è fiero di te?_ _”_

_Harry sorride, due fossette adorabili gli pungono le guance._

_“_ _Mi piace pensare di sì. Me lo dice spesso, perch_ _é_ _così è Louis. Ci tiene a ricordarmelo. Mi fa piacere sapere che è fiero di me, in qualche modo. Anche se non ho fatto grandi cose, è stato importante per entrambi questo percorso. Giusto l_ _’_ _altro giorno parlavamo di quanto e di cosa avrebbe significato per me questa intervista. Ti sarai accorta che lui non è un grande fan dei giornalisti e della stampa, eppure era così felice quando gli ho raccontato di questa possibilit_ _à_ _di parlare apertamente della malattia dopo averlo fatto sui social. Mentre io avevo dei dubbi e delle insicurezze, lui mi ha spronato ad accettare_ _”_

_Int: “_ _Mi piacerebbe riuscire a scambiare due parole con lui, prima o poi_ _”_

_“_ _Oh, credo tu gli stia molto simpatica. Si è documentato lui sugli articoli che hai scritto in passato, credo abbia letto tutto ciò che hai scritto prima che io potessi accettare di fare questa intervista con te. Louis è una persona molto protettiva e voleva che io non avessi a che fare con un giornalista stronzo, che avrebbe decontestualizzato o modificato le mie parole. Sei qui, quindi l_ _’_ _hai convinto ancor prima che ti conoscesse davvero. Magari, se riesci a prenderlo nel momento buono, potresti riuscire a fargli scappare anche qualche esclusiva_ _”_ _[Mi fa l_ _’_ _occhiolino. Io rido.]_

_Int: “_ _A proposito di esclusive_ _…_ _Progetti nuovi all_ _’_ _orizzonte? Qualcosa su cui stai lavorando? Vedremo di nuovo insieme tu e Louis per una campagna?_ _”_

_“_ _Sai che non posso risponderti. Sto lavorando a qualcosa e sta lavorando anche Louis. Cerchiamo di mantenere le nostre vite lavorative separate, nonostante sia così che ci siamo conosciuti. In realt_ _à_ _Louis mi fotografa sempre, in qualsiasi momento. Non sono foto che possono essere utilizzate per una campagna pubblicitaria, ma scherza sempre sul fatto che prima o poi far_ _à_ _una mostra su di me._ _”_

_Int: “_ _Vorrei parlare un po_ _’_ _di quello shooting per Gucci di quattro anni fa, se per te va bene?_ _”_

_“_ _Certo. Adoro quelle foto. Forse sono un po_ _’_ _di parte_ _… Anzi, lo sono assolutament, ma_ _segnano un po_ _’_ _il momento della mia rinascita, del mio cambiamento. Ho ritrovato in Zayn un amico importante, ho conosciuto Louis e Jackson e il mio rapporto con Liam, dopo quello shooting, è migliorato tantissimo. Nella mia vita è entrato anche Niall, un amico di Zayn e Louis, e anche Lottie, la sorella di Louis. Ho capito che in me qualcosa non andava e ho fatto di tutto per migliorarmi. E poi, diciamocelo, quelle foto sono meravigliose ed è tutto merito di Louis._ _”_

_Int: “_ _Pensi che se fosse stato un altro fotografo a scattare quelle foto, il risultato non sarebbe stato così fenomenale?_ _”_

_Harry si prende un secondo per pensare, prima di rispondere._

_“S_ _ì. Se ci penso adesso mi viene da sorridere. Ma quando Alessandro Michele mi disse che sarebbe stato Louis Tomlinson il fotografo di quello shooting, pretesi che ingaggiasse un altro fotografo con cui avevo gi_ _à_ _fatto dei servizi. Non volevo Louis. Louis è famoso nell_ _’_ _ambiente per essere molto esigente e per non lasciarsi mai andare a complimenti. La cosa mi terrorizzava. È_ _ci_ _ò che ha reso difficile il nostro rapporto, all_ _’_ _inizio. Il mio partire prevenuto e la sua resistenza nel dirmi che ciò che stavo facendo andava bene_ _”_

_Int: “_ _Pensandoci adesso, ne è valsa la pena?_ _”_

_“S_ _ì” [Sorride. Distoglie lo sguardo da me per puntarlo sulla porta della stanza dove Louis è sparito poco fa.]_ _“L’_ _Italia è uno dei miei posti preferiti in assoluto. E adesso è anche il posto dove mi sono innamorato. Adoro la cultura italiana e amo i piccoli paesi di provincia. Devo ringraziare Gucci, ma soprattutto Louis, per aver scelto dei posti così meravigliosi. Il Colosso dell_ _’_ _Appennino avr_ _à_ _per sempre un posto speciale tra i miei ricordi._ _”_

_Int: “_ _Per concludere, vorrei che tu mi dicessi una cosa che ami dell_ _’_ _Italia, una cosa che hai imparato ad amare di te e una che ami della tua vita adesso_ _”_

_“_ _Stiamo rendendo emotiva questa intervista, sul finale?_ _” [Ride] “_ _Una cosa che amo dell_ _’_ _Italia è la cultura del caff_ _è_ _. A Londra non esiste e qui in America il caffè è qualcosa che si prende solo per sopravvivere. Il che è comprensibile, ma in Italia è un momento per riunirsi._ _‘_ _Andiamo a prendere un caff_ _è_ _?’_ _significa che ho tempo e voglio sedermi e parlare con te. Dovremmo farlo tutti._ _‘_ _Andiamo a prendere un caff_ _è’_ _. Che poi per un caffè ci vogliono due minuti, ma alla fine parte un pomeriggio._ _‘_ _Vieni da me che ti faccio un caff_ _è_ _?’_ _perch_ _é_ _non è solo per uscire. Non è quello. È per vedersi. Mi piace, adesso. Ho iniziato ad apprezzarlo. Ogni tanto lo dico a Louis,_ _‘_ _Adesso ti faccio un caff_ _è’_ _. A lui non piace il caffè americano, ma adora quello italiano e sa che quando gli dico che gli farò un caff_ _è_ _, significa che ho voglia di passare del tempo che lui, che voglio parlare con lui, che voglio sapere come sta e che dobbiamo prenderci un momento per noi. Una cosa che amo di me adesso è la capacit_ _à_ _di dare il mio tempo agli altri. Prima non l_ _’_ _avevo, quindi non si tratta di aver imparato ad amarla, si tratta di averla scoperta e aver scoperto anche che mi piace. Non parlo solo di Louis e Jackson, ma dico proprio in generale. Sedermi e parlare con gli altri mi piace. Ho imparato però che ho dei momenti per farlo, quando non mi va non devo forzarmi. Devo rispettare i miei tempi e fare piccoli passi._ _”_ _[Prende un respiro]_ _“_ _Quello che amo della mia vita adesso? Non posso rispondere tutto, perch_ _é_ _ci sono sempre momenti no, ci sono sempre cose che possono essere cambiate, cose che possono essere aggiunte e altre tolte. Ma va bene. Ho Louis, ho Jackson, ho degli amici che sono diventati la mia famiglia. Ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno per poter affrontare, giorno dopo giorno, la vita così come_ _è_ _.”_

_Io sorrido, forse, più di lui. Annuisco con il mio taccuino sulle gambe e lo guardo con gli occhi lucidi._

_Int: “_ _Sono davvero contenta di aver parlato con te, Harry_ _”_

_“_ _Anche io, grazie per avermi dedicato il tuo tempo_ _”_

_Gli sorrido, mentre ci alziamo e mi stringe la mano. Pochi secondi dopo ci raggiunge anche Louis, insieme al piccolo Jackson. Sono una bellissima famiglia, tutti insieme. Mi abbasso sulle gambe per poter arrivare all_ _’_ _altezza del bambino e gli scompiglio i capelli. Gli dico che è stato un piacere conoscerlo e che sono sicura che da grande far_ _à_ _tante belle cose come Louis e Harry. Lui sorride e mi abbraccia velocemente. Quando saluto gli adulti, riesco a strappare al più grande la promessa di un_ _’_ _intervista per quella famosa e incerta mostra che prima o poi far_ _à_ _sul suo compagno. Pizzica il fianco di Harry mentre lo ammonisce sul fatto che non riesce a non vantarsi di essere il suo soggetto preferito._

 _Me ne vado da quella casa con la consapevolezza che è successo qualcosa di bello, oggi. Con la speranza che questa intervista possa essere d_ _’_ _aiuto a qualcuno, l_ _à_ _fuori._

Louis finisce di leggere l’intervista mentre le braccia di Harry lo stringono dal dietro, entrambi sdraiati sul loro letto matrimoniale nella stessa casa di Los Angeles dove la conversazione si è svolta.

Jackson è seduto vicino a loro, mentre ascolta e li guarda con le mani a sorreggere il visino tondo. È cresciuto molto in altezza, e Louis si domanda da chi possa aver preso guardando le sue gambe lunghe.

Harry si sporge per poter baciare le labbra di Louis, poi allunga una mano per accarezzare i capelli del bambino.

“Devi smetterla di parlare di noi” gli dice Louis, divertito, inclinando la testa all’indietro per poterla poggiare sulla sua spalla.

“A me piace quando parla di noi” si intromette Jackson, scivolando addosso al padre per prendersi le coccole da entrambi.

Harry ride, scuotendo la testa.

“E a me piace parlare di voi”

  
-

  
Harry rimbocca le coperte di Jackson. Si abbassa per baciargli la fronte e spegne la lucina colorata sopra al comodino del bambino mentre lui nasconde il mento sotto alle coperte e chiude gli occhi.

“Buonanotte, tesoro” sussurra, lasciandogli l’ultima carezza sui capelli prima di voltarsi verso la porta e fare qualche passo.

Quando sta per uscire, però, la voce assonnata e sottile di Jax riempie la stanza. Eriscalda il petto di Harry, espandendosi dal suo cuore per tutto il corpo: un’emozione bollente che gli scorre nelle vene.

“Papà?”

Harry si ferma. Il viso voltato verso la porta quando gli occhi si chiudono per qualche secondo, come a voler trattenere dietro alle palpebre il disegno del suono di quella parola uscita dalle labbra del bambino.

Gli tremano le mani mentre si gira verso Jackson, gli occhi lucidi di un’emozione che non riesce a controllare.

Jax lo sta guardando, gli occhi blu due fari nella stanza scura.

“Papà è di là” risponde Harry, le sopracciglia corrugate mentre si abbassa sulle ginocchia per arrivare all’altezza del bambino, ancora sdraiato nel letto.

Jackson annuisce, il volto rilassato. Allunga una mano per poterla passare tra i capelli di Harry e sorride, un po’ timido e un po’ esasperato.

“Lo so. Ma tu sei qui” dice. Alza le coperte e fa segno ad Harry con la testa “Puoi sdraiarti con me?” chiede. Adesso sembra insicuro ed Harry non sa come comportarsi. Vorrebbe scappare nell’altra stanza e andare da Louis, scuoterlo e dirgli ‘ _Vedi? Te lo avevo detto che sarebbe stato un casino, io mica so come si fanno queste cose_ ’.

Invece non lo fa. Perché in questi anni ha imparato anche a controllarsi, a non scappare di fronte a ciò che lo mette in imbarazzo e di fronte a ciò che non conosce.

Può farcela.

Sa di poterlo fare.

Annuisce alle parole del bambino, mentre lo guarda scivolare un po’ più indietro nel suo letto singolo per fargli quel poco di spazio così che Harry si possa stendere al suo fianco. Jackson poggia la guancia sul petto di Harry mentre sospira.

“Non vuoi che ti chiami così?” chiede, nel silenzio della notte.

Harry avvolge un braccio attorno alle spalle del bambino, trattiene il fiato guardando il soffitto mentre cerca la voce per poter dire le parole giuste. Purtroppo, le parole giuste non esistono.

Esistono solo le sensazioni. E le lacrime che sente gli stanno inumidendo le guance.

“Vuoi chiamarmi così?” risponde, a sua volta, domandando ma non dicendo.

Jackson sospira, poi rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo.

“Conversazione da grandi” propone. “Non puoi rispondere ad una domanda con un’altra domanda, non puoi mentire e non devi avere paura di dirmi ciò che vuoi dire. Io farò lo stesso” spiega il bambino.

Harry alza un angolo della bocca, sorridendo intenerito.

“Fai questo gioco con papà?” chiede.

Jackson annuisce, si stringe al petto di Harry e poi gli spiega: “Lo facciamo da quando sono piccolo, se dobbiamo parlare di cose importanti”.

Harry annuisce, gira la testa per baciargli di nuovo la fronte. Come poco prima.

“Ok, allora. Parliamone, conversazione da grandi”

Jax annuisce ancora.

“Non vuoi che ti chiami papà?” domanda, un’altra volta.

Il calore si espande ancora nel petto di Harry, facendogli vibrare le vene con un affetto strano. Una gioia che è felice di provare, mentre quella parola gli rimbomba nelle orecchie.

 _Pap_ _à_ _. Pap_ _à_ _. Pap_ _à_ _. Pap_ _à_ _. Pap_ _à_ _. Pap_ _à_ _. Pap_ _à_ _. Pap_ _à_.

“ _Voglio_ che mi chiami così” risponde Harry, perché ha promesso la verità e Jackson si merita tutta la verità. “Ma voglio che tu lo faccia solo se vuoi farlo. Voglio che tu ne sia sicuro, perché io ti voglio bene e te ne vorrò per sempre. E mi prenderò cura di te anche se non mi chiami papà” sussurra.

Parlano a voce bassa, le teste vicine mentre Jackson annuisce alle parole di Harry.

“Ci ho pensato” dice il bambino “Ci penso da un po’. Ti chiamo _pap_ _à_ nella mia testa da molto tempo, forse da un anno. Papà lo sa. Ne ho parlato con lui, prima di dirlo a te”

Il fiato di Harry si blocca nei polmoni, mentre si volta per mettersi sul fianco e premere la fronte contro quella di Jackson.

“Lo sa?” chiede, piano.

“Sì. Papà sa tutto” conferma il bambino. “Gli ho chiesto il permesso, non volevo ci rimasse male” gli spiega.

“Perché?”

Jackson sospira. Chiude gli occhi qualche secondo, poi li riapre e Harry pensa che sono esattamente identici a quelli di Louis. Così blu da colpirlo al centro del petto. Quasi gli fanno male.

“Perché siamo sempre stati io e lui. Non gli voglio meno bene solo perché ne voglio anche a te”

“Jax –”

“Posso farti una domanda?” lo interrompe però il bambino.

Harry annuisce. Jackson potrebbe chiedergli qualsiasi cosa. Harry farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lui. È una sensazione nuova con la quale, piano piano, sta imparando a convivere.

“Hai mai voluto dei figli?”

Harry rimane in silenzio. Louis, nell’altra stanza, sta lavando i piatti. Il rumore dell’acqua che scorre accompagna i suoi pensieri mentre cerca le parole giuste da dire, di nuovo. Ha ancora la fronte premuta contro quella del bambino mentre chiude gli occhi e li riapre nella notte, trovandosi le iridi blu di Jackson così vicine alle sue.

“No” risponde “Non li ho mai voluti”

La sincerità è tutto ciò che gli rimane. Non si vergogna di ciò che è stato, né di ciò che è. Ha capito che deve migliorarsi, deve lavorare su certi aspetti di sé e non c’è niente di male nel farlo, nell’imparare dai suoi errori e nel cambiare.

Il cambiamento, che lo spaventava così tanto.

Lo spaventa ancora.

È così difficile cambiare. Modificare ogni più piccolo comportamento e cercare di andare contro all’istinto primordiale.

“Neanche mamma li vuole” dice Jackson, con un sospiro.

“Tua mamma ti vuole bene, però” risponde Harry “E te ne voglio anche io. Incredibilmente tanto, lo sai? Non ho mai voluto figli, ma ho te adesso e non potrei chiedere di meglio. Se vuoi chiamarmi papà, io ne sono onorato. Sono onorato di averti nella mia vita, e indipendentemente da tutto, ti considero mio figlio” gli spiega.

Porta una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli biondi, scivolando con le dita a delineargli il profilo del viso.

“Davvero?”

Gli occhi di Jackson brillano nel buio, lucidi di lacrime.

“Davvero”

“Posso chiamarti papà?”

“Puoi chiamarmi papà. Puoi chiamarmi come vuoi. Sarò per sempre il tuo Hazza, il tuo papà, chiunque tu voglia. Perché tu sarai sempre qui” si tocca il petto, all’altezza del cuore “E ti porterò sempre con me”

Jackson sorride, scivola con il viso per nasconderlo sul petto del ragazzo, dopo avergli baciato una guancia.

“Rimani con me finché non mi addormento? Puoi cantarmi qualcosa?”

Harry sorride, trattiene il nodo di lacrime che gli blocca la gola e stringe il bambino al suo petto. Poi inizia a cantare.

“ _Elevo questa spada  
alta verso il cielo  
giuro sarò roccia contro il fuoco e il gelo  
solo sulla cima attenderò i predoni  
arriveranno in molti  
e solcheranno i mari  
oltre queste mura troverò la gioia  
o forse la mia fine comunque sar_ _à_ _gloria  
e non lotterò mai per un compenso  
lotto per amore, lotterò per questo  
io sono un guerriero / veglio quando è notte  
ti difenderò da incubi e tristezze  
ti riparerò da inganni e maldicenze  
e ti abbraccerò per darti forza sempre  
ti darò certezze contro le paure  
per vedere il mondo oltre quelle alture  
non temere nulla io sarò al tuo fianco  
con il mio mantello asciugherò il tuo pianto  
e amore mio grande amore che mi credi  
vinceremo contro tutti e resteremo in piedi  
e resterò al tuo fianco fino a che vorrai  
ti difenderò da tutto, non temere mai  
e amore il mio grande amore che mi credi  
vinceremo contro tutti e resteremo in piedi  
e resterò al tuo fianco fino a che vorrai  
ti difenderò da tutto, non temere mai  
non temere il drago / fermerò il suo fuoco  
niente può colpirti dietro questo scudo  
lotterò con forza contro tutto il male  
e quando cadrò tu non disperare  
per te io mi rialzerò  
io sono un guerriero e troverò le forze  
lungo il tuo cammino  
sarò al tuo fianco mentre  
ti darò riparo contro le tempeste  
e ti terrò per mano per scaldarti sempre  
attraverseremo insieme questo regno  
e attenderò con te la fine dell'inverno  
e alla notte al giorno, da Occidente a Oriente  
io sarò con te e sarò il tuo guerriero  
e amore mio grande amore che mi credi  
vinceremo contro tutti e resteremo in piedi  
e resterò al tuo fianco fino a che vorrai  
ti difenderò da tutto, non temere mai  
e amore il mio grande amore che mi credi  
vinceremo contro tutti e resteremo in piedi  
e resterò al tuo fianco fino a che vorrai  
ti difenderò da tutto, non temere mai  
ci saranno luci accese di speranze  
e ti abbraccerò per darti forza sempre  
giuro sarò roccia contro il fuoco e il gelo  
veglio su di te, io sono il tuo guerriero_”

Quando finisce di cantare, Jackson ha il respiro regolare ma non dorme ancora. È con voce assonnata che chiede: “Papà, mi insegni l’italiano?”

Harry lo stringe un po’ più forte, mentre sente una lacrima scivolargli sulla guancia. L’amore che prova adesso è così forte che sente il cuore esplodergli.

“Ti insegno tutto quello che vuoi, domani. Ti insegno tutto ciò che posso insegnarti” risponde.

“Grazie” sospira Jackson, e ormai il suono è quasi indistinto mentre si abbandona alle braccia di Morfeo.

Harry lo culla tra le sue braccia per un po’, godendosi l’affetto del bambino e lasciando che le mani gli tremino. Ma questa volta per la gioia.

  
-

Quando Harry torna in cucina da Louis, ha ancora gli occhi rossi dal pianto di felicità che si è fatto una volta che Jackson si è addormentato. Le spalle premute contro la porta chiusa della camera da letto del bambino e i palmi delle mani a premere contro le palpebre abbassate.

Si è lasciato scuotere dai singhiozzi silenziosi, piangendo per la prima volta – davvero – dalla gioia che sentiva nel petto.

Louis gli dà la schiena, mentre versa del tè in due tazze colorate. È a piedi nudi e i pantaloni neri della tuta gli cadono morbidi lungo le gambe.

Harry si ferma a guardarlo per qualche secondo e si chiede cosa ha fatto di bello per meritarselo, nella sua vita. Poi si dice che lo merita e basta. Non per forza deve esserci una ragione, e se c’è lui non vuole saperla. Non adesso.

Louis è come una giornata di sole dopo settimane di pioggia. E Harry ha intenzione di stendersi sotto ai raggi del sole e godersi il calore sulla pelle.

Si muove e passi lenti, fino ad arrivare vicino al suo compagno. Gli posa le mani sui fianchi e poggia la fronte contro la sua spalla.

Louis non dice niente, sposta solo il peso all’indietro per potersi appoggiare al corpo di Harry. Finisce di versare il tè nelle rispettive tazze e aggiunge un cucchiaino di zucchero in quella di Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo all’idea che l’altro possa bere del tè zuccherato.

Harry sa che alza gli occhi al cielo. Lo fa sempre quando gli mette lo zucchero nel prezioso Yorkshire Tea. È diventato come un gioco, tra di loro. All’inizio discutevano sulla terribile, _terribile_ , abitudine di Harry, a detta di Louis. Poi hanno semplicemente continuato a farlo, ogni sera, come un divertente e intimo siparietto tra di loro.

Non dice niente stavolta, però. Non borbotta sproloqui su quanto Harry insulti la loro madrepatria.

Fa solo scivolare le mani tra quelle di Harry, sui suoi fianchi, prima di voltarsi verso il ragazzo e lasciare che lui nasconda il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Gli bacia la fronte, spostando con le dita i capelli ricci dell’altro. E rimangono in silenzio.

Si abbracciano contro il ripiano della cucina, uniti e intrecciati. I petti così stretti l’uno all’altro da sentire i rispettivi cuori battere.

“Te l’ha detto” e non è una domanda, quella di Louis.

Glielo dice. Sa che Jackson lo ha fatto.

Ha sentito Harry cantare piano quella canzone e poi lo ha sentito cercare di trattenere i singhiozzi. Avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo e stringerlo tra le proprie braccia, facendogli sentire non solo l’amore di Jackson ma anche il suo, come se fossero uno solo.

Perché sono un solo amore. Sono due facce della stessa medaglia, due nature di amore diverso, ma con il medesimo risultato.

Però non lo ha fatto, perché sapeva che Harry aveva bisogno di un momento con se stesso. Aveva bisogno di digerire le parole di Jax e imprimerle bene nella sua memoria, così da custodirle per sempre.

Harry annuisce contro il suo collo, gli solletica la pelle con il fiato caldo e con quei ricci ribelli.

“Sei uno stronzo, avresti dovuto avvertirmi” lo ammonisce il modello, reprimendo di nuovo le lacrime.

“Scusa, tesoro. Mi ha fatto giurare di non dirti niente, _con il mignolino_! Non potevo infrangere una promessa fatta con il mignolino” si giustifica Louis, portando due dita sotto al mento di Harry per poterglielo sollevare e baciargli le labbra rosse dal pianto. “Era una cosa che voleva dirti lui, H” conclude.

Harry annuisce di nuovo. Stringe le mani alla base della schiena di Louis e lo preme contro al suo corpo.

“Non ti dispiace?” chiede, per sicurezza.

“Come ho già detto a Jax, non mi dispiace, H. Perché dovrebbe dispiacermi se mio figlio ama così tanto l’uomo, che io stesso amo, tanto da chiamarlo _papà_? Mi sono messo a piangere quando me ne ha parlato. E siamo finiti con lui che consolava me, perché ero _così_ felice. Tanto felice, Harry. Quasi quanto lo ero quando l’ho sentito chiamarmi _papà_ per la prima volta. Ti amo e sono _così felice_ che Jackson ti ami quanto lo faccio io” confessa Louis.

“Dio” sospira Harry, scuote la testa ancora nascosta nell’incavo del collo di Louis e lascia andare una risata incredula “Ti amo così tanto. E tuo figlio mi ucciderà, prima o poi”

Louis alza una mano e la passa tra i capelli del ragazzo. Gli massaggia la cute mentre abbassa gli occhi per guardargli il viso, meraviglioso come sempre.

“ _Tuo_ figlio. _Nostro_ figlio” dice.

Harry apre gli occhi verdi di scatto, sono liquidi di lacrime e il labbro inferiore trema appena alle parole di Louis.

“ _Mio_ figlio. _Nostro_ figlio. Oh mio dio”

Il fotografo annuisce. Ride insieme ad Harry quando la felicità gorgoglia sotto pelle come piccole bollicine di una bevanda frizzante. Fanno il solletico ad entrambi.

“Sai cosa stavo pensando?” Louis richiama la sua attenzione mentre le risate si affievoliscono e Harry alza finalmente il viso per poterlo guardare dall’alto.

“A cosa pensavi?”

“Al fatto che potremmo andare in vacanza in Italia. Mi piacerebbe tornare a Firenze e fare di nuovo visita al Colosso”

Gli occhi di Harry brillano alla luce della cucina.

“Jax mi ha chiesto di insegnargli l’italiano. Magari se andiamo là posso insegnarlo anche a te” propone il modello, la felicità ad impregnare anche il tono di voce.

“E io potrei farvi vedere tutti i vicoli più belli di Firenze e scattarvi foto mentre guardate la città” annuisce Louis.

Harry lo fissa. Angelo finalmente caduto, innamorato della terra e delle sensazioni umane.

Innamorato dell’uomo che gli sta di fronte.

Non dice niente per qualche secondo, poi porta le mani a circondargli il viso e accarezza con entrambi i pollici – in gesti circolari – gli zigomi del fidanzato.

“Mi prometti una cosa?” chiede.

“Cosa?”

“Qualunque cosa succeda tra noi, Jackson potrà sempre contare su di me, vero? Anche se dovessi rovinare tutto con te, e sappiamo entrambi che potrebbe essere molto probabile, promettimi che avrò ancora una possibilità con Jackson” lo prega con voce sottile.

Louis lo guarda con gli occhi di un azzurro del cielo estivo.

“Harry” inizia “Qualunque cosa succeda tra noi, potrebbe essere anche colpa mia. O colpa di entrambi. Non importa. E non importa perché Jackson ti considera suo padre e io ti considero suo padre e tu dovresti iniziare a considerarti come tale. E sai cosa non puoi mai togliere? Un figlio al proprio padre, se l’affetto che li lega è forte come il vostro”

Si baciano lentamente, contro al ripiano della cucina. Harry gli bacia anche la spalla e fa scivolare le mani a stringergli la schiena.

“Non voglio deludervi” confida Harry, gli occhi chiusi per nascondere la preoccupazione e il dolore.

Ma Louis gli accarezza la guancia, fa scivolare le dita sulle palpebre chiuse e sospira.

“Non ci deluderai, amore” lo tranquillizza “E io, in ogni caso, potrei fare lo stesso. È così che funziona una relazione. Bisogna mettere in conto di poter deludere e di poter venire delusi, però non dobbiamo lasciare che questo ci condizioni. Mi fido di te e spero tu ti fidi di me. Questo basta. Pensare al ‘potrei’, ci toglie ciò che abbiamo adesso e ci spaventa e basta. Non è bello ciò che abbiamo? Io trovo sia meraviglioso e non voglio pensare al fatto che uno di noi potrebbe rovinarlo. Perché potrebbe anche non succedere mai”

“Come fai ad esserne sicuro?”

Harry sembra un bambino nei panni di un adulto. Ha sul volto la stessa, persa, espressione che ha Jackson quando impara una cosa nuova.

Il cuore di Louis salta un battito per un secondo.

Sono passati quattro anni eppure ama ancora così tanto quest’uomo. Come se fosse il primo giorno, come se fossero ancora a Firenze, ai piedi del Colosso. Come dopo il primo bacio davanti a Palazzo Pitti.

Anche se – _no_. Non è affatto come all’inizio.

Adesso il loro rapporto è diverso, e così è anche il loro amore. Hanno imparato a conoscersi sotto – quasi – ogni punto di vista. Hanno scoperto molti pregi e altrettanti difetti. Si sono amati in silenzio quando l’orgoglio era troppo per dirlo ad alta voce. Si sono amati urlandoselo addosso quando la felicità ha preso il sopravvento. Si sono amati, lontani, quando il lavoro li ha tenuti separati per un po’ troppo tempo. Si sono amati uno in Giappone e l’altro a Los Angeles e poi uno in Francia e l’altro in Australia, e poi ancora Londra e New York, Dublino e Berlino. Si sono amati durante le videochiamate notturne cercando di trovare un orario nonostante il fuso orario. Si sono amati la domenica mattina, appena svegli e con Jackson addormentato in mezzo ai loro corpi. Si sono amati nel bel mezzo di un trasloco da Londra a Los Angeles, quando lo stress era troppo e entrambi cercavano di fare la cosa giusta. Si sono amati, prima, nella casa di Harry a Londra e poi in quella _loro_ , a LA.

È un amore diverso, questo. Più cosciente, più maturo, più forte.

Harry pensa di amare Louis ogni giorno di più. Sempre di più, sempre più di quello prima e sempre meno di quello dopo. È convinto che un giorno il suo cuore scoppierà. Non può contenere così tanto affetto.

“Non ne sono sicuro, amore mio. Ma siamo arrivati fino a qui e ti amo. Vorrà pur dire qualcosa?”

“Che sei un pazzo” risponde Harry, scuotendo la testa con affetto.

“Sì” conferma Louis, gli bacia le labbra rosse e torna a guardarlo “Incredibilmente pazzo. Chi meglio di te può sapere quanto è noiosa la normalità?”

Harry ride, nasconde il viso di nuovo nell’incavo del collo di Louis e gli lascia un bacio sulla pelle abbronzata.

“Siamo pazzi insieme?”

“Zayn, di sicuro, ti risponderebbe di sì” conferma Louis, annuendo tra i capelli del suo fidanzato.

Harry ride, ma annuisce con il capo.

È vero. Zayn lo dice ancora, dopo anni, che sono due pazzi. La coppia meno probabile della storia, eppure in qualche modo riescono a farcela. Ce la fanno sempre.

Liam dice che è amore, mentre bacia le labbra di suo marito per farlo stare zitto. Zayn vorrebbe sempre replicare, ma alla fine baciare Liam è meglio che discutere dei loro migliori amici.

Rimangono stretti l’uno all’altro per un po’, beandosi del calore dei loro corpi e del silenzio della notte che comincia ad avvolgerli. Poi il modello prende entrambe le tazze con il tè ormai tiepido e le porta in camera da letto mentre Louis lo segue tenendolo per l’orlo della t-shirt bianca che indossa.

Sorseggiano l’infuso abbracciati sul letto, Harry poggiato contro al petto di Louis, a sua volta sollevato contro la tastiera del letto. Si baciano ancora e si spogliano lentamente e senza fretta.

Fanno l’amore sotto alle coperte, con i visi vicini e respiri accelerati a fondersi l’uno con l’altro. Poi si addormentano nudi e stretti in un abbraccio. In una posizione così scomoda che, la mattina dopo, Louis si sveglia con le braccia che formicolano e Harry con una gamba schiacciata dal peso di Louis.

Ma in fondo va bene così.

Ne vale la pena.

Vale la pena anche vestirsi in fretta e borbottando delle imprecazioni dopo aver sentito i passi di Jackson nel corridoio, mentre raggiunge la loro camera. Vale la pena anche fargli spazio nel lettone, in mezzo a loro.

E vale la pena dormire ancora qualche ora, tutti e tre abbracciati.

  
-

Harry gli sta nascondendo qualcosa.

Louis lo sa. Ha iniziato a sospettarlo una settimana prima, quando Harry ha cominciato a interrompere le telefonate quando lui entrava nella stanza, a chiudersi nel suo studio per parlare al cellulare, a fermarsi sempre più spesso fuori a pranzo e a rientrare più tardi la sera.

Se non lo conoscesse così bene, Louis giurerebbe che lo stia tradendo.

Ma è impossibile. Se lo sono promessi anni prima: se uno di loro avesse trovato l’amore in qualcun altro, avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Finire la loro relazione prima di tradirsi, prima di farsi del male in più.

Quindi, questa non è una possibilità.

Ci pensa mentre prepara la cena per lui e Jackson, borbottando infastidito dopo la chiamata di Harry con cui lo ha avvertito che avrebbe cenato sul set della nuova campagna di Gucci con Zayn.

Lui e Zayn stanno passando troppo tempo insieme, ultimamente. Si chiede cosa gli stiano nascondendo entrambi, cosa possano tramare alle sue spalle. Affetta le carote con più energia del necessario, replicando una delle ricette che gli ha insegnato Harry.

Non gli piace essere all’oscuro delle cose. Odia la sensazione e odia il dubbio che sta cercando di scacciare sul suo fidanzato.

Si fida, e non è assolutamente geloso.

Louis è la persona meno gelosa del mondo, ma vorrebbe Harry con lui a casa adesso. Lo ha svegliato con un bacio questa mattina prima di uscire di corsa, lasciandolo ancora a letto e dicendogli di amarlo ma che non sarebbe tornato per pranzo. E adesso non è a casa neanche per cena. Vorrebbe averlo in cucina con lui e cucinare insieme mentre si bevono un meritato bicchiere di vino. Vorrebbe sedersi sul divano e lavorare alla post produzione di alcune foto mentre Harry gioca a scarabeo con Jackson al tavolo da fumo, mentre lui ogni tanto butta un occhio per dar ragione a suo figlio e far perdere Harry.

Eppure chissà a che ora tornerà Harry, quella sera.

Gli ha giurato che non sarebbe rientrato troppo tardi ma Louis si sente un bimbo capriccioso e vorrebbe battere i piedi a terra e fare le bizze mentre si lamenta per averlo lì con lui.

“Perché te la stai prendendo con quelle carote?”

Si volta di scatto e per poco rischia di tagliarsi un dito. Suo figlio lo guarda dalla porta della cucina. I piedi scalzi sul marmo bianco e le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Dio. Sembra terribilmente Harry quando lo riprende.

“ _Cristo_ , Jax. Mi hai fatto spaventare” gli dice, tornando a portare l’attenzione a ciò che sta facendo.

Il bambino si avvicina a lui e lo guarda, corrugando le sopracciglia.

“ _Pap_ _à_ non torna neanche stasera?” chiede.

Harry è diventato _pap_ _à_ – in italiano – abbastanza velocemente. È stata la prima parola in quella lingua straniera che ha imparato e ha capito anche, velocemente, che chiamare entrambi ‘papà’ in inglese non era comodo. Se voleva chiamare Harry, alla fine si girava anche Louis e viceversa.

Quindi. Papà.

Louis sospira.

“No. Cena con zio Zayn sul set” risponde.

Jackson non sembra così turbato come invece è lui. Alza semplicemente le spalle e “Ok” sussurra.

Louis solleva un sopracciglio, guardando di sbieco suo figlio.

“Jackson Blake Tomlinson” lo richiama Louis, interrompendo i propri movimenti e poggiando le mani sul ripiano in marmo della cucina “Sai qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo?” indaga.

Jax rimane impassibile. Lo guarda come se fosse improvvisamente impazzito, e Louis in fondo un po’ pazzo si sente.

“Stai bene papà?” si accerta il bambino “Cosa dovrei sapere? _Pap_ _à_ sta lavorando, lo sai. Ed è con zio Zayn”

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma annuisce.

“Sì sì, mangiamo dai”

“Le carote crude?” si informa il bambino, guardando le carote tagliate che Louis non ha ancora cucinato.

“Be’, non ti piacciono?”

“Oh Dio, chiamo _pap_ _à_ così torna a casa subito” risponde Jackson, correndo via dalla cucina prima che Louis possa fermarlo.

L’uomo si trova a ridere scuotendo la testa. Le mani posate contro al ripiano della cucina e i capelli a coprirgli gli occhi. Non ha intenzione di fermare Jax se questo vuole chiamare suo padre per farlo tornare a casa. Anzi, si siederà comodo al tavolo della cucina e aspetterà Harry sorseggiando del vino.

Ed è proprio quello fa.

Harry posa la giacca e si avvicina a Jackson, seduto sul divano, per baciargli la fronte. Il bambino posa il libro che sta leggendo e avvolge le braccia attorno alle spalle del padre.

“Per fortuna sei arrivato, papà voleva farmi mangiare le carote crude” gli sussurra in un orecchio.

Harry trattiene una risata. Accarezza con mani gentili la schiena del figlio e avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio per potergli parlare senza che Louis possa sentirlo.

“È impazzito?”

“Non lo so. Puoi, per favore, preparare tu la cena?”

Harry allora ride apertamente. Annuisce e bacia di nuovo la fronte di Jackson. “Dopo cena giochiamo a scarabeo?” chiede.

Il viso di Jax si illumina. Annuisce e i capelli biondi gli cadono sulla fronte.

“Sì, sì. Sei pronto a perdere?”

“E tu?”

Jackson sorride e basta, mentre lo allontana con una mano e torna a leggere scuotendo la testa. Harry sa che non lo batterà mai.

Quando il modello entra in cucina, Louis è seduto al tavolo e sta bevendo del vino bianco da un calice. È appoggiato con il gomito allo schienale della sedia e lo guarda mentre avanza verso di lui.

“Davvero, Lou? Carote crude?” domanda, camminando fino al tavolo e posando le mani sopra alla superficie, così da potersi sporgere verso Louis e poterlo baciare.

Louis lascia che le labbra di Harry si posino sulle sue e che lentamente le loro lingue si sfiorino.

“Mi sei mancato tutto il giorno” sussurra il modello, strofinando piano il naso contro quello dell’altro ragazzo.

“Sì? Per questo hai chiamato per avvertire che non saresti venuto a cena?” non riesce a trattenersi dal chiedere, mentre si alza per dirigersi al lavello per posare il bicchiere.

Harry geme, piegandosi sui gomiti e abbassando la testa così che i ricci gli coprano il viso.

“ _Amore_ , ti prego” lo avverte, disperato “Sono appena tornato da una giornata sfiancante e ho lasciato Zayn a fare le foto da solo per venire qui perché Jax mi ha chiamato”

“Lo stai rinfacciando?”

Harry si mette dritto, allora. Corruga le sopracciglia mentre raggiunge a grandi falcate l’uomo che ama e gli si mette di fronte.

“Che stai dicendo?”

“Se stai rinfacciando il fatto di aver lasciato Zayn da solo e di essere tornato a casa dalla tua famiglia” spiega Louis.

Gli occhi sono glaciali e questo – no, questo non era ciò che avrebbe voluto da questa serata. Ma l’ingresso di Harry nella casa gli ha fatto bruciare le vene dal fastidio. Sarebbe dovuto tornare prima, avrebbe dovuto baciarlo prima e promettere prima a Jax una partita a scarabeo. È nervoso e agitato e non se ne vergogna. Si sta comportando in modo davvero molto immaturo ma non gli importa. Ha solo bisogno di essere rassicurato da Harry e di essere coccolato da lui.

“No, non lo sto facendo. Ti sto solo dicendo che sono stanco e mi sei mancato per tutta la giornata e non ho per niente voglia di discutere con te. Voglio solo preparare la cena, giocare con Jackson e stendermi a letto con te per poterti abbracciare” gli risponde.

Gli occhi verdi lo scrutano profondi e luminosi. Louis vorrebbe sporgersi per baciarlo e poi aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e nascondersi nel suo collo. Ma non lo fa. Alza il viso e lo guarda, sfidandolo.

“Avresti potuto farlo nell’ultimo periodo, invece di stare sempre più tempo fuori casa” lo provoca.

Harry si passa le mani tra i capelli. Tira le punte e si allontana di qualche passo dal corpo del suo fidanzato. Sarà una lunga serata, lo sa.

Non capisce per quale motivo adesso Louis gli stia sputando addosso tutto questo. Lo ha lasciato questa mattina ancora mezzo addormentato, si sono scambiati alcuni sms durante la giornata e Harry lo ha anche chiamato subito dopo pranzo e poco prima di cena. Odia sentirsi attaccato e sa che ha ancora delle difficoltà a gestire se stesso in queste circostanze, e Louis fa di tutto per provocarlo, per portarlo oltre il limite.

La cosa che più spaventa Harry è far prendere il sopravvento a quella parte di sé che cerca di controllare da molti anni.

“Di cosa mi stai accusando, Louis? Se devi dirmi qualcosa fallo subito senza girarci intorno”

“Non sto girando intorno a niente, Harry”

“Mi pare di sì, invece”

“Ti ho detto chiaro e tondo che ci hai trascurati nelle ultime settimane”

Harry sente qualcosa pungergli il petto. Fa male. Fa un po’ più di male. È un pizzicore che si allarga e arriva in profondità. Vorrebbe portarsi una mano sulla pelle e cercare di fermarlo.

“Louis –”

“No” lo blocca il ragazzo “Sai che c’è? Che ho lasciato che Jax ti chiamasse perché ti volevo qua con noi, volevo cucinare con te e cenare con te e guardarti giocare con lui per tutta la sera. E poi volevo portarti a letto e rimanere abbracciato a te fino a domani mattina” dice Louis. Si appoggia al ripiano della cucina con i polsi e guarda i passi frenetici di Harry che si arrestano di colpo.

Harry allarga le braccia e lo guarda confuso ed esasperato.

È un po’ che non discutono, e adesso fa male farlo.

“Vogliamo la stessa cosa, Louis! Perché stai intraprendendo questa discussione?” domanda.

Si avvicina al corpo dell’altro e lo intrappola tra il suo corpo e il marmo della cucina. Sta attento a non toccarlo, perché sa che ciò manderebbe Louis fuori di testa, e Harry non ha intenzione di farlo arrabbiare più di quanto sia già adesso.

“Perché non sei tornato a pranzo! E non saresti neanche tornato a cena se tuo figlio non ti avesse chiamato! E sta succedendo troppo spesso ultimamente!”

Louis prova a non urlare. Sa che Jax è nell’altra stanza e potrebbe sentirli, ma fatica a tenere il tono di voce basso. Sente la gola bruciare.

“Louis, per favore” lo prega Harry, vorrebbe solo abbracciarlo e nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Il suo posto preferito. Il rifugio da un mondo che spesso lo ha messo alle strette. “Sto solo lavorando molto, così da poter essere libero questa estate e portarvi in vacanza”

“Anche io sto lavorando molto, eppure ho ancora voglia di passare tutto il resto del tempo con te. Vorrei solo sapere se mi stai nascondendo qualcosa. Avevamo detto che non l’avremmo fatto”

Gli occhi verdi di Harry sembrano persi per qualche secondo. Trema e Louis vorrebbe solo avvicinare una mano al suo petto e calmarlo.

È tutto un ‘vorrebbero’. Vorrebbero fare entrambi tante cose, eppure finiscono per scontrarsi. Che è l’unica cosa che non vorrebbero fare.

“Vuoi dire se ti sto nascondendo qualcun altro? Una relazione alle tue spalle?” sbotta Harry, avvicinando il viso a quello di Louis. “No. Sto solo fottutamente lavorando tanto. Ed ero con Zayn sul set di Gucci per riuscire ad avere domani come giorno libero da passare con te e con Jackson perché so di essere stato molto impegnato ultimamente. Non mi importa di nessun altro, Louis. E lo sai. Cos’è questa stronzata del ‘mi stai nascondendo qualcosa’?”

“Non è una stronzata” ribatte Louis, i loro nasi quasi si sfiorano “E’ un mio dubbio”

“Puoi non farti venire dubbi idioti?”

“Non dire che i miei dubbi sono idioti” lo riprende Louis, ringhia quasi mentre parla “Non ti azzardare, Harry. I miei dubbi sono tali solo perché tu ce li hai fatti diventare!”

Harry sospira. Chiude gli occhi per un secondo. Solo uno. Deve cercare la calma dentro di sé.

Ha parlato molte volte con la sua psicoterapeuta riguardo alle discussioni, sul come trattenersi dal dire cose cattive che non pensa affatto. La Dottoressa Mayen non ha mai avuto la soluzione ai suoi problemi ma gli ha insegnato come portare una conversazione nella direzione giusta, senza urlarsi contro.

Ad un certo punto, Harry ha capito che tutto sta nel lodare l’altro per il tentativo comunicativo. Si tratta di capire quali sono i dubbi reali dell’altro e ringraziarlo per averli esposti, anche se avrebbe preferito un altro modo. Deglutisce mentre, lentamente, si abbassa per baciare la fronte di Louis. Lo sente rilassarsi poco, vicino al suo corpo, prima che indurisca lo sguardo.

“Okay” dice Harry “Dobbiamo parlarne allora. Grazie per averlo detto, perché altrimenti non mi sarei reso conto che ti stesse facendo così soffrire”

Louis lascia andare un sospiro, l’aria gli lascia i polmoni e un peso si solleva dal suo petto.

Annuisce.

“Dopo?” Chiede “Adesso prepariamo la cena e poi mettiamo a letto Jackson” suggerisce.

Harry annuisce con un cenno del capo. Posa le mani sui fianchi dell’altro e si morde un labbro, indeciso.

“Posso baciarti? Mi sei mancato davvero per tutto il giorno. Desideravo solo tornare a casa per poter passare del tempo con te” confessa.

E Louis è ancora un po’ arrabbiato. E i dubbi non gli sono passati perché Harry gli nasconde qualcosa, ne è sempre più sicuro. Ma gli è mancato così tanto nelle ultime due settimane, che adesso non riesce a fare altro che sporgersi verso di lui e baciarlo lentamente e in profondità.

Va bene deporre le armi. Il calore di un bacio è più bello di quello del sangue.

Harry aspetta Louis seduto sul divano, dopo aver preparato il tè come piace a lui e aver messo su la playlist preferita dell’uomo. È agitato. E forse un po’ preoccupato.

Non gli piace che Louis dubiti di lui. Odia che sia così.

Controlla velocemente il cellulare, il ‘ _Fallo e basta, H_ ’ di Zayn è l’unica cosa che legge prima di mettere via il telefono quando il suo fidanzato gli si siede al fianco.

“Dorme?” chiede Harry, accennando un sorriso. Porge a Louis la tazza di tè.

“No, sta ancora leggendo” risponde l’uomo, le sopracciglia corrugate verso il cellulare spento tra le cosce di Harry. “Lo hai fatto di nuovo” dice.

Harry inclina la testa di lato, guardando l’uomo che ama così tanto. Lo ama davvero, davvero tanto. E forse hanno ragione Zayn e Liam: fallo e basta.

Facile a dirsi, ma Harry ha una lista di almeno trecento ragioni per cui potrebbe andare tutto male. E lui fa parte di quelle ragioni.

“Fatto cosa?” domanda.

“Nascosto il cellulare appena sono arrivato”

Harry sospira. Allunga una mano per poter stringere quella di Louis e muove con gesti circolari il pollice sul dorso della mano dell’altro.

“Non ti sto nascondendo una relazione, amore”

Louis scuote la testa, lo guarda negli occhi.

Il petto brucia ancora di quell’amore che non è mai passato, che non si è mai sciupato. Harry è bello, e ancora più bello è il modo in cui i suoi occhi lo vedono. Louis lo sa. È difficile non amarlo, staccarsi da lui, lasciarlo andare.

E non vuole neanche farlo.

Dio. Passerebbe ogni dannato secondo stretto al suo fianco e con la testa posata sulla sua spalla.

“ _Ti amo_ ”

Glielo dice in italiano, Louis. Per fargli capire che i dubbi che ha adesso non lo portano lontano da quell’amore che è nato a Firenze, che la rabbia scema sempre perché l’amore è troppo forte. Governa tutto.

“ _Anche io, amore mio_ ” risponde Harry.

Louis si accoccola contro il fianco del fidanzato. Beve l’infuso a piccoli sorsi e si bea del calore del corpo dell’altro. Ma la sua testa sembra un vortice, non gli dà pace. Lo porta giù, a fondo. Gli dà i brividi.

“Cosa mi nascondi, H?” chiede, la voce debole resa quasi un sussurro. Ha paura a chiederlo. Non sa se vuole saperlo. Ma deve, anche stando così, vicino a lui per paura di lasciarlo andare. “Ti hanno offerto un lavoro dall’altra parte del mondo? Vuoi lasciarci e non sai come dircelo? È diventato tutto troppo? So che abbiamo superato tante cose e potremmo superare anche la lontananza come già abbiamo fatto, ma se non vuoi più stare con me devi dirmelo. Odio sentirti così distante. Per favore, dimmi cosa mi nascondi” lo supplica.

Harry sospira.

Si rende conto ora di ciò ha fatto. E se ne vergogna. Cercava un modo per rendere tutto speciale, per far andare tutto nel verso giusto e invece si è incartato con le sue stesse mani, avvolto nel vortice della sua mania di perfezionismo.

“Dio, ho sbagliato tutto” sussurra.

Louis si irrigidisce all’istante. Si scosta dal suo corpo per poterlo guardare negli occhi verdi che l’hanno catturato sin dal primo momento. Quelli di Harry sono liquidi di lacrime e pieni di consapevolezza. Lo stomaco del fotografo si stringe in una morsa dolorosa, stretto da mani prepotenti a cui non importa di fargli del male.

“Che stai dicendo?”

“Che ho sbagliato tutto, Louis. Oh Dio. Credevo di star facendo la cosa giusta e invece –”

“E invece?”

Louis è impaziente, e anche preoccupato. Vorrebbe toccare Harry, prendergli le mani tra le proprie e calmarlo mentre calma anche se stesso. Ma non ci riesce. Si sente paralizzato.

Odia sentirsi così. Ma Harry lo confonde e lui non sa come comportarsi.

È strano, ormai, non sapersi comportare con Harry. Hanno adattato ogni movimento, hanno smussato ogni angolo, hanno aggirato ogni ostacolo e lo hanno fatto cercando di tenersi sempre per mano.

Adesso Louis lo sente distante. Gli sembra di non capirlo e non gli piace non capire Harry. Lo riporta con la mente all’inizio del loro rapporto, quando era strano anche solo guardarlo, data l’assenza nei suoi occhi. Quando la tristezza sul suo viso gli rendeva difficile superare la coltre fitta di nubi della sua apparenza per arrivare fino in fondo.

“E invece ti ho trascurato. Ho trascurato te e Jackson e – non posso perdonarmelo. Stavo solo cercando di rendere tutto perfetto. Zayn dice che devo smettere di farlo, Niall mi ha dato dell’idiota la scorsa settimana e la Dottoressa Mayen non mi sopporta più. Liam dice di prendermi il mio tempo ma Zayn alza sempre quei dannati occhi al cielo e –”

Harry straparla. Lo sa, se lo sente. È il delirio che lo ha colto alla consapevolezza che Louis ha frainteso tutto.

“Amore” lo chiama Louis, per attirare la sua attenzione “Non sto capendo niente. Cosa stai dicendo?”

Gli avvolge le mani attorno al viso e cerca il suo sguardo.

Harry rimane in silenzio a fissarlo per qualche secondo. Chiude le palpebre e cerca nel petto, dentro di sé, il coraggio necessario.

Non è così difficile.

Non vede l’ora di dirlo ma adesso questa situazione sta incasinando un po’ tutto e improvvisamente ha paura.

Ma ha anche imparato ad essere più grande di tutte le sue paure. Ha imparato a guardarle da lontano e ad avvicinarsi piano per poterle affrontare. E gli occhi di Louis adesso sono più blu di quanto li abbia mai visti ed è bellissimo. È sempre bellissimo e Harry lo ama.

Lo ama così tanto che sa che prima o poi farà male ma non adesso. Adesso fa benissimo e vuole poterlo guardare così per tutta la vita. Per sempre. Pure se il per sempre non esiste.

Chi se ne frega.

Possono inventarlo.

“Sposami” dice.

Louis spalanca gli occhi. La mano sulla guancia di Harry trema e non sa come fermarla.

“Cosa?”

“Sposami” ripete Harry, mentre lo guarda “Stavo organizzando questo. La proposta. Ho incasinato tutto, ho sempre sbagliato tutto. Volevo chiedertelo nel modo perfetto, ma esiste un modo perfetto? Ho costretto Liam, Zayn e Niall a fermarsi con me ad ogni pranzo e cena per cercare il ristorante giusto in cui portarti, il parco migliore in cui portarti a passeggio e il punto più alto della città in cui chiederti di sposarmi mentre guardi Los Angeles ai nostri piedi e io guardo te. Perché è quello che voglio fare per sempre: guardarti. Ma mi rendo conto ora che non serve il momento perfetto e non serve il posto perfetto. Bastiamo io e te. E Jackson. Lui lo sapeva” Harry accenna un sorriso “Gli ho chiesto la tua mano qualche settimana fa. Gli ho fatto anche promettere di non dirti niente. Comunque, nessun momento è migliore di qualunque momento in cui siamo noi e dovevo capirlo subito. Ecco perché non riuscivo a decidere né dove, né quando. Perché avrei potuto chiedertelo ieri mattina mentre ti stavi lavando i denti mentre io mi stavo facendo la doccia, e sarebbe stato perfetto. Avrei potuto chiedertelo stamani mentre ti baciavo ed eri ancora addormentato, e sarebbe stato perfetto. Avrei potuto chiedertelo la scorsa settimana mentre bruciavi i pancakes rischiando di farci saltare in aria e di lasciarci senza colazione, e sarebbe stato perfetto. Avrei potuto chiedertelo in ogni momento di queste ultime settimane in cui mi sono torturato cercando il momento perfetto senza rendermi conto che ogni singolo istante lo sarebbe potuto essere” Harry lo guarda con occhi liquidi e luminosi. Porta una mano a toccare quella di Louis, sulla sua guancia. Gli accarezza le dita e si inumidisce le labbra “Ti prego, sposami. Prometto di non trascurarvi più. Prometto di organizzare sorprese migliori e di non farti venire dubbi su quanto io ti ami. Prometto di svegliarmi ogni mattina con un po’ d’amore in più di quella precedente. Prometto di insegnare a Jackson tutto quello che so del mondo e di aiutarlo a fare i compiti, anche se è più bravo di me e non ne ha bisogno. Prometto di prendermi cura di voi anche quando non ce ne sarà il bisogno, solo per il gusto di farlo. Prometto di rispettarti, amarti, ascoltarti sempre. Così come tu fai con me ogni giorno, così come hai sempre fatto da quando ti conosco” Lascia che le lacrime gli bagnino la guancia, scivolando anche sulle loro mani unite. “Vuoi sposarmi?”

Louis piange. Non se ne vergogna.

Sente il cuore scoppiargli d’amore. Scoppiargli di vita.

“Jackson lo sapeva?”

Ridono entrambi, tra le lacrime più felici che abbiano mai versato.

“Sì. Non te lo avrei mai chiesto senza la sua approvazione” conferma Harry. Piangono un po’ più forte e senza vergogna. L’amore sta anche in questo: nel non provare vergogna a guardarsi negli occhi liquidi di lacrime e con le labbra arrossate dal pianto. “Mi vuoi sposare?” chiede di nuovo Harry.

Adesso non riesce a smettere di chiederlo. Ed è impaziente e Louis lo guarda e basta, mentre gli accarezza ancora la guancia e rischiano di morire entrambi. Muoiono di sicuro, tutti e due in balia di un amore che non riescono a contenere, dopo tutte queste emozioni.

“Ti amo e ti voglio al mio fianco finché non sarai vecchio e i tuoi occhi verdi non saranno più così verdi, ma io continuerò a trovarli i più belli del mondo. Ti amo e ti voglio al mio fianco mentre metteremo su una famiglia ancora più grande e guarderemo crescere i nostri figli mentre li mettiamo in imbarazzo con i loro amici. Ti voglio lì in ogni momento, ogni mattina, ad ogni pranzo che salterai e ad ogni viaggio di lavoro che ci terrà lontani per un po’” confessa Louis. “Voglio sapere che sarò sempre il posto sicuro in cui tornerai, dopo una lunga giornata, dopo un viaggio stancante, dopo una festa snob tra voi modelli d’alta moda. Voglio essere quello che svegli di notte se hai voglia di fumare o di fare l’amore. Quello che lasci dormire la mattina e di cui ti prendi cura ogni giorno. Perché io voglio fare la stessa cosa con te”

Louis lo sussurra quasi sulle sue labbra. Le bocche che praticamente si sfiorano ma ancora non si toccano. Piangono ancora entrambi e sono belli mentre si amano così, senza barriere.

“È un _s_ _ì_?” domanda Harry, per sicurezza.

“È un sì, idiota. Ma non ti azzardare mai più a cercare di trovare il momento perfetto per così tanto tempo ignorando tutti i momenti perfetti che ci sarebbero potuti essere”

Harry non è sicuro di aver capito l’ultima frase pronunciata da Louis. Però lo bacia lo stesso. Lo bacia forte e con le lacrime salate che si mischiano alla loro saliva e al loro amore. Lo bacia mentre se lo stringe contro al petto, così da sentire i loro cuori battere l’uno sull’altro. Lo bacia mentre si stacca dalle labbra di Louis e lo guarda con occhi liquidi e un sorriso enorme sul viso.

Louis è la sua esatta copia. Due uomini felici come, forse, non lo sono mai stati.

“Svegliamo Jax?”

“Si offenderà se lo scoprirà domani”

“E ci odierà se lo svegliamo adesso”

“Cosa preferisci?”

“Che ci odi per qualche secondo” conferma Harry.

-

Hanno passato la giornata in famiglia. I preparativi per il matrimonio sono giunti quasi al termine e la data si avvicina sempre di più.

Sono tutti emozionati, ma Jackson oggi è un po’ irrequieto. Harry lo ha notato subito, fin da quella mattina.

Hanno appena finito di cenare e si chiede come mai aspettano sempre la notte per affrontare le cose. Tuttavia non ha molto tempo per pensarci quando bussa alla porta della stanza del bambino con due nocche. L’anello che indossa, uguale a quello che porta anche Louis, picchia sul legno.

“Posso entrare?” domanda, mentre apre piano la porta di qualche centimetro.

“Sì, certo” risponde Jackson dall’interno della stanza. È seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate e ha un libro aperto poco distante da lui sulle coperte.

Harry entra e chiude la porta dietro di sé, poi si avvicina al letto del figlio e si siede vicino a lui.

“Ti ho visto un po’ giù, oggi. È successo qualcosa?” chiede.

Ma Jackson scuote la testa, abbozza un sorriso e gli occhi blu sono improvvisamente identici a quelli di Louis. Harry li ama incredibilmente entrambi.

“No, no” nega Jax. Poi prende un grande sospiro. “Possiamo andare di là con papà?”

“Sì, ovviamente” annuisce subito Harry, poi gli passa una mano tra i capelli “Stai bene?” domanda.

Jackson sorride di nuovo. Se solo il suo papà sapesse.

“Sì. Vai, vi raggiungo subito” lo esorta.

Harry si alza e nonostante la confusione annuisce alle parole del bambino. Si sporge per baciargli la fronte e lascia la stanza.

Quando raggiunge Louis sul divano, l’uomo lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre lo segue con gli occhi fino a che non si siede al suo fianco.

“Allora?”

“Un buco nell’acqua. Dice di stare bene” sospira Harry, scuotendo la testa. Fa scivolare una mano sopra al ginocchio di Louis e si sporge per baciargli le labbra. “Magari è stata solo una nostra impressione?”

“Davvero, amore? Non ha letto niente oggi e non ha guardato il documentario sui mammiferi” gli fa notare Louis.

Harry alza le spalle, confuso.

“Non lo so, mi ha detto di stare bene e che ci avrebbe raggiunto qua sul divano. Forse sta solo cambiando gusti”

Louis annuisce piano, anche se non è molto convinto dalle parole di Harry. Fa scivolare il maglione grigio che indossa a coprirgli le nocche, mentre sposta le gambe per posarle sopra a quelle di Harry e intrecciarle con le sue.

Si accoccola al suo petto e sorride quando l’altro gli bacia i capelli, mentre lui gli carezza il braccio, dopo essersi intrufolato con la mano sotto alla manica della felpa che Harry sta indossando.

“Allora” esordisce Jackson, mentre cammina verso di loro tenendo in mano una busta gialla. Sia Harry che Louis lo guardano confusi ma non si muovono né dicono qualcosa. “Oggi ero in pensiero per una cosa. Potete farmi posto tra di voi?” chiede.

Sembra tranquillo adesso, ma le manine tremano un po’ e dopo essersi allontanati di poco l’uno dall’altro, Harry e Louis lo avvolgono tra le loro braccia, baciando una guancia ciascuno.

“Fermi” si scosta Jax con una risata, allontanandoli con le mani “Non ho bisogno di affetto, fatemi parlare”

Harry e Louis annuiscono baciandolo un’ultima volta, sorridendo prima allontanarsi di poco ma tenendolo comunque vicino ai loro petti.

“Tra qualche settimana vi sposate” esordisce “E sono molto felice, davvero. Vi voglio bene e mi sento molto fortunato. Zio Niall dice che devo essere fiero di voi perché nonostante tutto ce l’avete fatta e ce la state facendo. E lo sono. Per questo voglio farvi un regalo di nozze. Si dice così? Zio Zayn dice di sì ma non sapevo se fidarmi o no”

Louis bacia i capelli del bambino mentre Harry avvolge il braccio dietro alle spalle di Louis così da tenerli stretti entrambi contro di sé.

“Tesoro non dovevi” gli dice Louis, sorridendo.

“Lo so, ma è un regalo anche per me e – mh. Scusa papà, ma è un regalo soprattutto per _papà_ ” chiarisce Jackson.

Louis annuisce e lo guarda, anche se un po’ confuso.

“Qualsiasi regalo per te e per papà, è un regalo anche per me. Perché vedervi felici è la cosa più importante per me” risponde Louis.

Jackson guarda la busta che tiene ancora tra le mani, poi alza il viso e si volta per guardare Harry.

“Ho chiesto a zio Liam se poteva aiutarmi e abbiamo chiamato _Ashley_ ” inizia a raccontare Jackson. Riprende a parlare prima che Louis e Harry possano intervenire per dire qualcosa. “Ci siamo incontrati quando vi ho detto che andavo a casa di Frank per fare i compiti. Scusate, non volevo dirvi una bugia, per ma per fare la sorpresa bene dovevo farlo. Ho parlato con lei e grazie all’aiuto di Liam abbiamo potuto fare tutto e io sono felice”

Harry non riesce a parlare. Guarda Jackson negli occhi e corruga le sopracciglia e rimane in silenzio, mentre Louis li guarda e basta.

Non potrebbe essere più innamorato di così.

Jackson deglutisce e poi sorride. Porge la busta gialla a Harry e fa un cenno con la testa.

“Aprila, per favore”

Harry la prende con mani tremanti e si scambia un’occhiata con Louis. Gli occhi del suo futuro marito sono limpidi e pieni d’affetto.

Apre la busta concentrandosi sui movimenti che sta facendo. Sente le dita di Louis accarezzargli i capelli alla base del collo e respira profondamente mentre la mano di Jackson gli si stringe attorno al polso, come a guidare i suoi movimenti e a tenerlo ancorato alla realtà.

“Cos’è?” Domanda ancor prima di tirare fuori il suo contenuto.

Jackson ride apertamente di lui.

“Papà! Tira fuori i fogli e scoprilo!” lo invita, con fare ovvio.

Harry non si sente pronto, però lo fa e le mani tremano un po’ di più, quando con la fronte aggrottata si scambia per l’ultima volta uno sguardo confuso con Louis.

“Leggi a voce alta, per favore” gli chiede il bambino mentre gli occhi azzurri brillano d’emozione.

“Okay” sussurra Harry. Lascia scorrere lo sguardo su ciò che c’è scritto sui fogli ma non riesce a parlare.

Non trova la voce. Chissà dove è andata. Si è persa.

Perso come si sente lui.

 _Naufrago vivo in un mare d’amore_.

“ _Papà?_ ” lo chiama Jackson, corrugando le sopracciglia chiare. Louis, dietro di lui ha la sua stessa espressione.

Harry alza lo sguardo sui due uomini della sua vita. Lascia che una lacrima gli righi la guancia e muoia sul suo mento.

Louis allunga una mano per asciugargli la pelle bagnata e poi la porta a coprire quella di Harry stretta ai fogli. Jackson tiene ancora il suo polso e sono un unico, grande, bellissimo intreccio. L’uno l’inizio e la fine dell’altro.

Harry piange in silenzio mentre li guarda.

E non dice niente.

È Jackson che, di nuovo, parla.

"Mi vuoi adottara?"

**_ Ringraziamenti.  _ **

_Ancora non ci credo di essere arrivata alla fine di questa storia. Ci accompagna ormai da 2 anni e, in ogni modo possibile, ha fatto parte della nostra quotidianità._

_Gli abbiamo dedicato tempo, energie, passione. E adesso siamo arrivate alla fine._

_Spero che questo viaggio vi sia piaciuto tanto quando a noi è piaciuto progettarlo, scriverlo, viverlo. Siamo molto fiere di ciò che abbiamo realizzato ed era quasi impensabile, all’inizio, credere che saremmo arrivate a questo punto._

_Voglio ringraziare Jessica, Chiara e Celeste per avermi accompagnata in questo percorso e per avermi dato le idee giuste al momento giusto, aver aggiustato le mie e aver corretto ogni parola scritta._

_Vorrei ringraziare Silvia, che ha atteso questa storia fin dal primo mento in cui ne ha sentito parlare e che mi ha commentato, in privato, ogni capitolo con estrema emozione._

_Voglio ringraziare anche Francesca che mi ha dato supporto fin da subito._

_E vorrei ringraziare anche chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui._

_È stata una bella corsa, adesso dobbiamo lasciarli riposare._

_[Per commentare su twitter l'# è: #NarcissusFF! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate]._


	9. IX - Wish you a Merry Christmas

**I thought I was Narcissus**  
**but I am the lake.**  
**Capitolo IX - Wish you a Merry Christmas.**

Jackson blocca con uno sbuffo il cellulare, ancora aperto sull’applicazione di whatsapp, e poi lo lancia tra i cuscini del divano sul quale è seduto. Gli occhi azzurri sono leggermente socchiusi in un’espressione crucciata e concentrata.

Pensa che se è nascosto e non può vederlo, allora non può neanche ricevere risposta. E se non riceve risposta, non si pente di ciò che ha appena scritto.

Va bene, comunque. A lui va bene semplicemente averlo detto. Non se pentirebbe, in qualunque caso. Era l’ora lo facesse. Lo sa.

Davvero, non ha bisogno di ricevere una risposta dal suo interlocutore. Può farne a meno.

A volte va bene solo esternare i propri sentimenti e le proprie emozioni, no? Non è necessario che l’altra persona risponda. Forse Jackson dovrebbe dirglielo, che non vuole una risposta.

Afferra di nuovo il cellulare sepolto nei cuscini e fissa la schermata di blocco. Una foto, risalente a qualche mese prima, di se stesso in mezzo ai suoi genitori gli fa allargare le labbra in un sorriso pieno di affetto. Quei due _vecchi_ riescono sempre a tirargli su il morale.

Però sullo schermo non c’è il segno di alcuna notifica. Jackson può ancora rimediare ai suoi errori. Può ancora dire che non vuole quella dannata risposta.

Tuttavia quando sblocca il cellulare e la pagina iniziale di whatsapp appare davanti ai suoi occhi, il ragazzo si maledice per quelle infernali spunte blu su quella maledetta chat.

Si alza velocemente, stavolta spegnendo il cellulare con le mani tremanti.

“ _Papà!_ ” urla.

Chissà dove è finito.

Non ricorda di averlo sentito uscire, al contrario di suo padre – Louis – che invece ricorda bene aver detto dover uscire per realizzare degli scatti in centro. Ricorda vagamente il suo _papà_ – Harry – lamentarsi del fatto che l’altro avrebbe dovuto davvero prendere una pausa almeno per le vacanze natalizie.

Quindi, Harry deve essere _per forza_ in casa.

Tenendo, ancora, il cellulare stretto tra le mani, urla più forte senza spostarsi dal centro della stanza.

Sente i passi concitati dell’uomo avvicinarsi velocemente. Poi Harry appare sulla porta del salone, mentre tiene tra le mani un canovaccio colorato e si asciuga le grandi mani. I capelli castani formano i soliti riccioli attorno al viso, nonostante siano molto più corti di quando era più giovane. Sono comunque scompigliati e lo sguardo dell’uomo è carico di preoccupazione.

“Che cosa è successo? Ti sei fatto male?” domanda, avvicinandosi al figlio.

Jackson tiene le braccia tese lungo i fianchi. Entrambi i pugni sono stretti in una forte morsa e crede di voler distruggere il telefono.

Se lo rompesse non riceverebbe di sicuro risposta, no?

“Mettimi in punizione” dice il ragazzo.

Harry corruga le sopracciglia, mentre guarda Jackson con gli occhi confusi e un cipiglio incerto tra le sopracciglia chiare.

“Perché?” chiede, avvicinandosi al figlio di qualche passo.

Jackson sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Puoi farlo e basta? Non c’è bisogno che tu sappia il motivo. Ti prego, prendimi il cellulare e mettimi in punizione fino al prossimo anno” quasi implora.

Gli occhi azzurri sono incredibilmente simili a quelli di Louis. Non solo il colore. No. È proprio tutto l’insieme della luce, della vitalità e tutte quelle cose che il ragazzo riesce a dire solo con gli occhi. In quello è uguale a suo padre. È proprio quello che ha conquistato Harry la prima volta che si è trovato Jackson davanti ed è ciò che poi l’ha legato inesorabilmente a Louis qualche tempo più tardi.

Jackson è stato il contatto tra loro. I suoi occhi un ponte tra due isole distanti ma, nonostante tutto, collegabili.

Louis, inizialmente, è stato che vedeva da lontano.

La odiava perché non poteva raggiungerla, esplorarla, comprenderla e lasciarsi esplorare a sua volta. Jackson è stato il collegamento tra loro. Poi i terremoti delle loro vite e delle loro personalità differenti li hanno aiutati ad aggiustarsi nel mare della vita, per poter arrivare nell’esatto punto in cui sono adesso: uno accanto all’altro.

“Jax, non ti metto in punizione da quando ad undici anni ti sei allontanato dal mio fianco al museo e ti ho dovuto cercare per ore, pregando di non dover dire a Louis che avevo perso nostro figlio”

Jackson prova a non ridere, ma il sorriso gli allarga le labbra fini mentre scuote la testa e i capelli biondi si muovono da una parte all’altra.

“Non mi ascoltavi e io volevo vedere la sezione delle scienze naturali” chiarisce, alzando una spalla.

Adesso è Harry che alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Come vuoi, ragazzo. Comunque, adesso io sono troppo vecchio per metterti in punizione e tu troppo grande per esserci messo”

“Ho sedici anni! I genitori mettono ancora i figli in punizione a quest’età!”

Harry è confuso e anche molto divertito. Si siede sul divano, invitando il figlio a fare lo stesso.

Ogni qual volta si trova in certe situazioni – e Louis non è con lui per gestire un adolescente in crisi – si ricorda del patto fatto a se stesso nel momento esatto in cui ha adottato Jackson: _sarò per lui il padre che io non ho mai avuto_.

Si è impegnato ogni giorno da quel momento – e anche prima, ma senza saperlo – per mantenere fede al suo giuramento.

Nel corso del tempo ha capito molte cose riguarda le relazioni umane. La Dottoressa Mayer è stata essenziale – e continua ad esserlo, anche se sporadicamente – per districare e rendere chiara la visione del mondo e dei suoi rapporti complicati.

Ha imparato che il segreto per evitare di tornare ad essere ciò che era – e ancora è, da qualche parte – è parlare. Suo padre non lo faceva mai, con lui. Annuiva, grugniva, asseriva, ordinava, offendeva. Mai si era seduto al suo fianco per poter parlare con lui. Mai aveva chiesto o si era interessato.

Tutto ciò aveva contribuito a decretare la fine del rapporto con Harry e soprattutto a dargli un’idea malsana e tossica delle relazioni. Portandolo quasi al punto di non ritorno. Al punto in cui quasi non riusciva più a vedere la luce in fondo al tunnel.

Quindi con Louis e con Jackson parla. Parla tantissimo.

Non si tiene dentro niente e non vuole che nemmeno loro lo facciano.

Jackson si siede con uno sbuffo accanto al padre, incrociando le braccia al petto e stringendo ancora il cellulare nella mano.

“ _Cosa è successo?_ ” domanda in italiano, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo.

Harry e Jackson non dicono più “tempo di una conversazione da grandi” perché il bambino ormai si è trasformato in un giovane ragazzo. Tuttavia, entrambi sanno che è proprio il tempo di una conversazione da grandi quando parlano in italiano.

“Ho fatto una cosa” risponde, mordendosi il labbro.

“Una cosa grave?”

Jackson volta il viso verso quello del padre per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Adesso anche lui sembra insicuro riguardo a ciò che vuole dire. Non si è mai fatto problemi a parlare dei suoi sentimenti, di ciò che gli scalda il cuore, ma ultimamente ha trovato confortante crogiolarsi nel suo silenzio, rendere private le sofferenze del suo giovane animo, che sembra non voler trovare pace.

“Dipende” sospira “Per te quanto è grave confessare i propri sentimenti ad una persona, senza sapere se ricambia e soprattutto rischiando di rovinare tutto?”

Distoglie lo sguardo dagli occhi troppo verdi di suo padre, non riesce a reggere il suo sguardo. Si sente in colpa per avergli nascosto quella stupida cotta e si sente anche in colpa perché non sa se è ricambiata o se semplicemente ha rovinato tutto.

“Non è mai grave esternare i propri sentimenti, sai? È una cosa che va fatta. Se tuo padre non mi avesse chiesto di uscire, io non sarei qui con te adesso. Se io quel giorno non gli avessi detto di amarlo, ora non sarei seduto qui a cercare di darti qualche consiglio” risponde Harry. Guarda davanti a sé con le sopracciglia aggrottate e prova a fare ciò che la Dottoressa Mayer fa sempre con lui. Probabilmente non ci riuscirà, ma almeno permette a se stesso di provarci. “La vita è troppo breve per non dire alle persone che ci piacciono, _che ci piacciono_. Non sai cosa prova l’altra persona quindi perché non rischiare? Va bene farlo. Se andrà male, Louis ed io compreremo una vaschetta di gelato per sei persone e ce la mangeremo in tre sul divano mentre guardiamo un film strappalacrime. Tuttavia, se va bene, Jackson, avrai il piacere di avere accanto la persona a cui vuoi bene e dovrai impegnarti per farla funzionare. C’è comunque il rischio di finire con il cuore spezzato? Sì, non sono qui per mentirti, ma il viaggio ne vale la pena, basta non pensare che il finale sia già stato scritto e impegnarsi per far sì che sia quello che vuoi tu”.

Jackson si scioglie, lentamente, e scivola verso il corpo del padre per potergli poggiare la testa sulla spalla. Lascia che l’uomo gli tocchi i capelli e sospira, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Ho paura” confessa.

“Tu? Tu non avevi paura di niente neanche a quattro anni quando ti ho conosciuto” sorride Harry, baciandogli la testa.

“Adesso mi sembra di avere paura di tutto” risponde.

“Non sono molto bravo nel gestire le paure” sussurra Harry. Un’ammissione del genere, anni prima, gli sarebbe costata metà dei suoi organi interni. Adesso invece scivola giù dalle labbra e si libera nella stanza quasi come se non fosse niente. Ed invece è tutto. “Louis è quello coraggioso, tra noi due, ma volte va bene avere paura? Insomma, in questo caso se hai paura vuol dire che ci tieni. Che vuoi che l’altra persona ricambi i tuoi sentimenti. Sei stato molto coraggioso a confessarli, comunque. Sono molto fiero di te”

Jackson sospira ancora ad occhi chiusi.

“Non voglio sapere la risposta” insiste “Io l’ho detto perché non potevo più tenermelo dentro, ma davvero non mi interessa sapere se sono ricambiato. Vivo meglio così” dice.

Harry abbassa il viso per poterlo guardare. Alza un sopracciglio scettico e increspa le labbra in un sorriso dolce.

“Quindi cosa farai? Terrai il cellulare spento per sempre?” domanda, divertito.

“Secondo me è un ottimo piano” annuisce Jackson.

“Dipende dai punti di vista, credo. Penso che tuo padre impazzirà quando sarai fuori casa e avrai il telefono spento per tutto il tempo”

Il gemito frustrato che esce dalle labbra del ragazzo fa ridere di cuore Harry, che si porta una mano tra i capelli per aggiustarli mentre si sporge leggermente in avanti con il busto per ridere.

“Puoi parlarci tu, no? Gli dici che devo assolutamente tenerlo spento per sempre. Non si può fare in altro modo” prova a convincerlo “Ti ascolta sempre, in fondo. Ti prego, fallo”

Harry ride di nuovo, scuote la testa e “No, non credo lo farò” dice, nel momento esatto in cui entrambi sentono il portone della loro villa aprirsi e poi richiudersi.

Papà è a casa.

Jackson guarda indignato Harry mentre Louis si affaccia in salone e strofina le mani l’una contro l’altra per riscaldarle dal freddo dicembre che è calato su Firenze.

“Odio il freddo, ve lo ricordate, sì?”

Harry si volta verso il marito. Abbandona l’abbraccio con Jackson per avvicinarsi a Louis e stringerlo tra le sue braccia.

“A Londra ci sarebbe stato ancora più freddo, tesoro” gli dice, abbassandosi per potergli baciare le labbra fredde. “Vieni a scaldarti un po’ vicino al camino. Tra poco è pronta la cena” gli sorride.

Gli occhi azzurri di Louis brillano e sembrano riflettere le luci colorate che addobbano l’interno della loro casa.

“Sei bellissimo” gli sussurra Harry sulla bocca, prima di baciarlo lentamente un’altra volta.

Louis sorride, si stringe nelle braccia del marito e dopo essersi tolto la giacca pesante prende il posto di Harry sul divano, vicino a Jackson. Il ragazzo non perde tempo a rifugiarsi tra le braccia del padre. Stringe le dita smaltate di azzurro – Harry è molto fiero del modo impeccabile in cui ha applicato lo smalto – al maglione di Louis e chiude gli occhi poggiando la testa sul suo petto.

L’uomo non dice niente. Accarezza i capelli biondi di suo figlio e alza lo sguardo verso Harry. Una tacita domanda negli occhi azzurri.

Harry alza solo le spalle con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra rosee, poi si avvicina ai due uomini della sua vita e bacia i capelli ad entrambi.

La loro vita in famiglia è fatta soprattutto da molti abbracci, tantissimi baci, parecchie carezze e molti sorrisi.

Harry e Louis sono innamorati di quell’atmosfera carica d’amore che sono riusciti a costruire nel tempo.

“ _Papà?_ ” lo chiama Jackson, prima che Harry entri nella loro cucina per finire di preparare la cena, “ _Non mi hai chiesto chi è la persona che mi piace_ ” continua, in italiano.

Avevano provato, lui e Harry, ad insegnarlo a Louis. I tentativi non avevano portato risultati e i due si erano semplicemente arresi al fatto che il più grande non avrebbe mai imparato.

“ _Vuoi che te lo chieda?_ ” domanda Harry. La mano sulla maniglia della porta della cucina, lo sguardo puntato negli occhi di suo figlio.

“ _Sì, per favore_ ”

Harry annuisce.

“ _Chi è la persona che ti piace?_ ”

Jackson rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo. Poi, finalmente, risponde.

“Giulia”

Harry sorride e gli occhi verdi si illuminano di piccole luci dorate.

“ _Be’, parlerai tu con i suoi genitori_ ” scherza, facendogli un occhiolino.

Jackson alla fine ride insieme a lui. E Louis non ha capito neanche una parola, non sa per cosa diavolo stiano ridendo. Eppure non può fare altro che unirsi alla risata di suo figlio e a quella dell’amore della sua vita.

Dicembre quell’anno, a Firenze, è freddo. Eppure il calore in quella casa scalda le ossa e i cuori a tutti e tre.

  
***

Alla fine, Jackson una risposta da Giulia non l'ha ricevuta. Ne ha parlato con Harry, qualche giorno dopo aver mandato il messaggio, quando Louis era tornato di nuovo a perdersi tra i vicoli di Firenze addobbati a festa.

Si è convinto del fatto che una _non-risposta_ era esattamente ciò che voleva.

Eppure il cuore ha perso un pezzettino di sé ogni giorno in cui quella risposta non è arrivata.

Non un: _mi piaci anche tu_.  
Non un: _Jax, scusami, ma sei solo il mio migliore amico_.

Niente.

È stato un po' straziante vivere nell'attesa di un segno da parte della ragazza. Però ce l'ha fatta. Si è distratto leggendo, ha guardato molti film. È uscito per delle foto con Louis e una mattina ha accompagnato Harry nei negozi del centro per finire di fare gli ultimi regali di Natale.

E ha provato a non pensarci. Non c'è riuscito molto bene, ma si è illuso di farlo.

Però adesso è davvero arrivato il momento di doverci pensare per forza. Sapeva sarebbe successo, solo pensava non così presto. Sperava succedesse una volta tornato a Los Angeles, o a Londra. E invece.

Invece suo padre aveva invitato tutti i suoi zii nella loro grande villa nelle campagne fiorentine, per festeggiare il suo compleanno e il Natale.

Tutti insieme.

Jackson avrebbe fatto a meno di quel _tutti,_ ad essere onesto. Lo aveva detto ad Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Ma suo padre si era limitato a ridere e a scompigliargli i capelli.

Jax aveva sbattuto la testa sul tavolo reprimendo un urlo esasperato e molto, molto frustrato.

“Dovresti aiutarmi, sai” aveva borbottato.

“Lo sto facendo, ma è molto divertente vederti così” aveva ribattuto Harry, sorridendo.

Quindi, adesso Jackson si ritrova seduto sul divano, provando a leggere un’altra pagina del libro che ha iniziato il giorno prima. Non ci riesce. Non è molto concentrato, ma deve in qualche modo tenersi occupato.

Harry è andato a prendere gli altri all’aeroporto. E saranno di ritorno a breve. Jackson cerca di non pensarci.

Louis si siede vicino a lui, guardandolo di sottecchi e aspettando che il figlio lo degni almeno di uno sguardo.

Jackson è molto intenzionato ad ignorarlo, comunque.

Il padre aspetta qualche minuto, prima di sospirare e strofinarsi le mani sul viso.

“Quindi?” decide di dire, mentre Jax continua a non distogliere gli occhi dal libro tra le sue mani. “Vuoi dirmi cosa ti sta succedendo, oppure continuiamo a fare finta di niente?”

Jackson gira la pagina. Non si muove, non si volta per guardarlo.

“Fare finta di niente mi sembra un’ottima idea, in realtà”

Louis alza un sopracciglio.

“Ricordami chi ti ha insegnato questa ironia pungente?” domanda.

“Tu, papà”

Louis sbuffa, ruotando gli occhi al cielo. Essere padre di un adolescente, anche se quell’adolescente è Jackson, è molto difficile. Hanno superato un sacco di momenti insieme: l’adozione di Jax da parte di Harry, la loro vita tra Los Angeles, Londra e Firenze, il riavvicinamento di Jackson ad Ashley – sua madre – in veste di amica di famiglia e non più di genitore biologico, la scelta delle scuole migliori, l’investimento nelle sue passioni.

Eppure questo Jackson, così chiuso e apparentemente arrabbiato con il mondo, è una cosa nuova per Louis. Gli dispiace sentire questo muro in mezzo a loro, ma allo stesso tempo è consapevole questa sia semplicemente la vita che scorre, il tempo che passa e Jackson che diventa grande.

Ricorda ancora il primo segreto mai rivelato a sua madre. Quel bacio a quindici anni dato in un angolo nascosto del parcheggio della sua scuola, a quel ragazzo dell’ultimo anno che era sempre molto carino con lui. Era stata la prima cosa tenuta nascosta a Jay, sostituita dal racconto di un altro primo bacio, quello con Ashley qualche anno dopo.

Sapere che questo è l’ordine generale delle cose – nascondere piccoli sprazzi di vita ai genitori – non lo aiuta neanche un po’. Vorrebbe sempre che suo figlio gli dicesse tutto.

“Ok, va bene” si arrende “C’è qualcosa che potrei fare per farti stare meglio?”

Jackson si morde il labbro.

“Farmi scomparire?” chiede, incerto.

Louis ride, divertito.

“No, ti ho cresciuto con tanto amore e tanta pazienza. Chiedimi qualcos’altro, grazie”

Il ragazzo finalmente abbandona il libro sul proprio stomaco, alzando gli occhi azzurri per farli scontrare contro quelli così uguali ai suoi.

“Potresti proteggermi da zio Zayn e zio Liam?”

Louis alza un sopracciglio.

“Perché?” domanda, poggiando una mano sulla coscia di suo figlio.

Jackson sospira ancora e gli sembra di non aver fatto nient’altro negli ultimi giorni.

“Ho detto a Giulia che mi piace e lei non ha risposto e papà si è messo a ridere quando gli ho detto che avevo paura degli zii” confessa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Louis si appoggia con la schiena al divano. Incrocia le braccia al petto e fissa davanti a sé.

“Dì qualcosa, per favore” lo prega Jackson.

“Non so cosa dire. Non credevo sarei davvero mai diventato parente di Zayn” risponde.

Jackson si porta le mani al viso, coprendosi gli occhi.

“Oh mio dio, papà. Vacci piano, ti prego. Giulia neanche mi ha risposto”

“No?”

“No, ha visto il messaggio, ma non ho mai ricevuto risposta” spiega, alzando le spalle. “In fondo era ciò che volevo. Dirlo e basta, senza avere riscontro”

“Glielo hai detto per messaggio?” chiede Louis, inclinando la testa verso la spalla destra e alzando di poco il tono della voce.

Jackson annuisce.

“E per quale diavolo di motivo?”

“Perché di persona non ce l’avrei mai fatta. Quella ragazza mi rende incapace di mettere in fila due parole e mi sento un idiota” sussurra, abbassando gli occhi verso il suo petto.

Louis ride, questa volta, annuendo alle parole del figlio.

“Be’, Harry continua a farmi sentire un idiota la maggior parte del tempo. Potrei dire sempre la cosa sbagliata di fronte a lui, potrei sempre fare la cosa più imbarazzante perché mi rende proprio stupido. Però l’amore è anche avere la libertà di essere idiota, imbarazzante, stupido e imbranato, sapendo che non sarai mai – mai – giudicato per questo” gli confida. “Però tu sei stato veramente un idiota a confessarle i tuoi sentimenti via sms” continua.

Jackson alza gli occhi al cielo.

“In questo modo almeno le ho risparmiato l’imbarazzo di dovermi rifiutare faccia a faccia”

“Mh-mh. Stanno arrivando, comunque. Metti in piedi il tuo coraggio e la tua, a quanto pare inesistente, fiducia in te stesso e sii pronto ad affrontarla davanti a quella porta” dice Louis, indicando con un dito la porta d’ingresso.

“E se lo ha detto agli zii?” domanda Jax, guardando il padre.

“A quel punto mandiamo Harry a combattere per te”

E ridono entrambi.

È facile per Louis lasciare che la tensione si dissolva tra loro. Ed è facile per Jackson trovare riparo nelle braccia del padre.

  
***

Jackson non riesce a sfuggire agli occhi neri di Giulia. Ci sta provando, mentre scambia due parole con suo zio Niall riguardo il primo libro di quel nuovo scrittore emergente, con cui suo zio sembra sentire una certa connessione. “Sono praticamente io da giovane” ripete per la quinta volta, mentre sua moglie Claire alza gli occhi al cielo e gli accarezza la schiena con un tocco gentile.

“Certo, tesoro. Lo abbiamo capito. Non è che ti preoccupa la sua bravura?” domanda la donna.

Jackson ride, mentre si abbassa per prendere tra le braccia il bambino di sei anni che gli si è letteralmente aggrappato alle gambe, appena la famiglia Horan ha varcato la porta d’ingresso.

“Ciao, Nathan. Dici che tuo padre ha paura di non essere più così bravo a scrivere?” chiede al bambino, solleticandogli la pancia.

Nathan stringe le braccia al collo di quello che considera suo cugino a tutti gli effetti, poi sposta gli occhi sul padre. Aggrotta le sopracciglia e scuote la testa.

“Papà non ha paura di niente, è un supereroe! Vero mamma?” chiede conferma il bambino. E mentre Claire annuisce con un sorriso, Jax si avvicina all’orecchio di Nathan.

“Ti svelo un segreto” sussurra “Lo sai che anche i supereroi hanno paura?”

Il bambino lo guarda con gli enormi occhi azzurri spalancati, come se avesse detto la bugia più grave mai sentita.

“No!” risponde.

“Sì” annuisce Jackson “Anche i miei papà sono dei supereroi e me lo hanno detto loro che a volte hanno paura! Tu hai mai paura?”

“Sì. Del buio e del cane di nonna”

Jackson annuisce con sguardo serio.

“Allora mi sa proprio che ho un altro segreto da svelarti” sussurra di nuovo. Sente gli occhi di Giulia perforargli la pelle, ma prova ad ignorarli. La ragazza non gli ha rivolto parola. Lo ha semplicemente salutato con un bacio sulla guancia una volta arrivata e poi si chiusa in una conversazione concitata con Harry. Ogni tanto sente anche lo sguardo di suo padre su di sé, ma prova ad ignorare anche lui. Odia la tensione che percepisce nella stanza.

“Quale?”

“Eh, a quanto pare sei un supereroe anche tu!” gli confessa.

Nathan sorride, le guance sono macchiate di quel rosso acceso che contraddistingue anche le guance del padre.

“Dici _davvero davvero_?”

“Davvero davvero!”

Louis si avvicina a loro. Lui e Zayn sono appena rientrati dal fumare una sigaretta sulla terrazza della villa. Entrambi continuano a dire che stanno smettendo. In realtà nessuno dei due lo fa, semplicemente hanno ridotto il piacere della sigaretta ai momenti insieme.

Liam e Harry si accontentano.

“Jax” lo richiama suo padre “Non svelare tutti i nostri segreti al piccolo Nathan!” dice, prima di sedersi vicino al marito ed intrecciare le loro mani.

“Tesoro,” interviene Harry, guardando il figlio “potresti andare a prendere da bere in cucina e controllare il pollo in forno per la cena?” chiede, sorridendo.

Jackson assottiglia lo sguardo, alternandolo tra i suoi genitori. Fa scendere Nathan dalle sue braccia e annuisce.

“Certo, vado io” risponde.

Una volta in cucina, è quando apre il forno per controllare la cottura del pollo che sente dei passi dietro di sé.

Il cuore si stringe nel petto e pensa alle parole di suo padre: l’amore deve darti la libertà di essere imbarazzante e anche un completo idiota. Eppure vorrebbe solo saper dire la cosa giusta, avere la capacità di aprire il cassetto dove ha nascosto la parte migliore di sé.

Si volta verso l’entrata e sospira, quando vede Giulia fissarlo con le braccia incrociate al petto.

È la ragazza più bella che lui abbia mai visto, ne è sicuro. I lunghi – lunghissimi – capelli neri scendono lisci fino alla vita e arrivano proprio nel punto in cui i grandi fianchi si allargano. Il giovane viso è paffuto e luminoso. È sempre luminoso. Giulia ha la luce dentro a quegli occhi neri ed è capace di uccidere e curare nello stesso momento.

Jackson si appoggia con i fianchi al ripiano della cucina, mentre continua a guardare la ragazza. Non sa cosa dire e non sa neanche se vuole dire qualcosa.

Quando, però, si rende conto che lei non ha intenzione di parlare, si fa coraggio.

Anche se il coraggio è la cosa più lontana da lui, al momento.

“Non mi hai risposto” dice.

Il gelo nello sguardo di Giulia gli funziona da indicazione: ha detto la cosa sbagliata. E ormai Jackson neanche si stupisce più di dire sempre ciò che non dovrebbe.

Vorrebbe solo raggiungerla e stringerla tra le braccia. Dirle che va bene, che a lui non importa. Che possono solo riprendere la loro amicizia dal momento esatto in cui lui ha rovinato tutto e far finta di niente, che non sia mai successo. Si chiede se sia possibile, relegare in un angolo nascosto della memoria di entrambi quella piccola confessione.

La ragazza aggrotta le sopracciglia.

“Non ti ho risposto perché tu mi hai detto una cosa del genere per messaggio! Non meritavi una mia risposta!” dice, digrignando i denti.

Giulia assomiglia molto a Zayn. È stata adottata quando aveva nove anni, da una casa famiglia italiana. Jackson ricorda il giorno in cui Zayn e Liam l’hanno portata da loro, per fargliela conoscere. Jax aveva dieci anni e ricorda di aver pensato che fosse una fortuna che lui avesse iniziato ad imparare l’italiano con Harry, così sarebbe stato sempre facile parlare con lei.

Niente trova più difficile al momento che parlare con Giulia.

Però ricorda quando era stato Harry a stabilire il primo contatto con quella che un tempo era solo una bambina felice ma un po’ spaventata dal mondo. Il cambio di paese, dall’Italia a l’Inghilterra era stato facile, perché in fondo in Italia non aveva niente per cui piangere. Ma il paesaggio diverso l’aveva resa pensierosa per un po’ di tempo. Non triste, solo malinconica e un po’ confusa.

Dopo Harry, era stato il turno di Jackson di avvicinarsi a lei. L’aveva rassicurata sul fatto che Zayn e Liam erano davvero degli ottimi zii, quindi era sicuro sarebbero stati anche degli ottimi papà. Il ragazzo ricorda ancora oggi con affetto quando passava interi pomeriggi a casa dei due amici dei suoi genitori. Ricorda quanto era divertente giocare a scarabeo con Liam – in mancanza di Harry – e quanto era interessante farsi raccontare da Zayn le storie dietro ai suoi viaggi.

I _pomeriggi dagli zii_ , con l’arrivo di Giulia, erano diventati i _pomeriggi da Giulia_.

“Non potevo tenermelo più dentro” confessa Jackson abbassando lo sguardo.

“E quindi non mi meritavo neanche una chiamata? Sentirlo dire dalla tua voce?” insiste la ragazza.

Jackson scuote la testa.

“Se ti avessi chiamata non sarei riuscito a dirtelo”

Giulia sospira, scuote la testa. Si avvicina di qualche passo al corpo di colui che ha sempre considerato il suo migliore amico.

“Non credevo ci fosse qualcosa che non riesci a dirmi. Ce lo eravamo promessi da bambini, no? Di dirci sempre tutto” sussurra, a pochi passi da lui.

Jackson allunga le mani per poter prendere quelle della ragazza tra le sue. Se c’è una cosa che ha imparato dai suoi genitori, oltre al rispetto, è la delicatezza nei gesti. Il ragazzo è sempre attento nel cercare di mettere gli altri a proprio agio, così come Louis e Harry hanno sempre fatto con lui. è sempre attento a mostrare interesse e delicatezza, così da non spaventare chi gli sta accanto.

“Lo so, ma riesci a farmi sentire così stupido” confida, scuotendo la testa con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

“Tu _sei_ stupido” risponde Giulia, assottigliando lo sguardo.

Jackson ride, forte, senza trattenersi. Poi annuisce.

“Sì, hai ragione” conferma.

“Succede molto spesso” scherza la ragazza “Adesso potresti ripetermi ciò che mi hai scritto?”

Jackson rimane in silenzio qualche secondo, guardandola semplicemente negli occhi.

Deglutisce.

“Mi piaci, probabilmente, dal momento stesso in cui sei entrata in casa nostra e ti sei messa a giocare con i miei giochi. Mi dispiace non essere stato abbastanza maturo da riuscire a dirtelo di persona. Avrei voluto farlo, ma la voce mi ha sempre abbandonato. Scusami se c’è la probabilità che io abbia incasinato tutto e se potrà ancora succedere. Non voglio essere la causa della tua sofferenza, voglio solo essere la causa del sorriso che ti stira le labbra” sussurra.

Il sorriso sulla bocca di Giulia è dolce e gli occhi sono lucidi. Jackson vuole baciarla.

“Non potevi dirmelo subito così?” chiede, inclinando la testa verso la spalla destra.

“Avevo bisogno mi costringessi a farlo, credo”

La ragazza continua a fissarlo, si avvicina di un altro passo e poi alza il sopracciglio, guardandolo confusa e un po’ scocciata.

“Devo costringerti anche a baciarmi?”

E, no. Davvero. Jackson non se lo fa ripetere la seconda volta. Avvolge il viso della ragazza tra le sue mani e si avvicina alle sue labbra.

Si baciano lentamente, perché sono giovani e hanno tutto il tempo del mondo. Lasciano fuori da loro due la frenesia della gioventù, godendosi e assaporando ogni secondo che possono prendersi.

E per Jackson va bene anche non aver avuto risposta. Va bene, se le parole sono sostituite dalle labbra di Giulia e se i suoi pensieri vengono sostituiti dalle mani della ragazza che gli scompigliano i capelli e anche un po’ la logicità di quei pensieri che, negli ultimi giorni, lo hanno fatto impazzire. Va bene, se nell’altra stanza ci sono tutti i loro parenti, quella famiglia allargata che ha mescolato i legami di sangue con quelli del cuore, ed è riuscita a trovare il proprio equilibrio.

Jackson pensa che vada tutto bene.

Ha due genitori che lo amano e sta baciando la ragazza che gli piace.

E, alla fine, è un buon Natale.

***

Fuori è ancora buio.

Louis dorme ancora, di fianco a lui. Ha il respiro regolare e, grazie alla luce soffusa della lampada, le sue ciglia creano dei giochi di ombra sui suoi zigomi.

Harry adora questo genere di mattinate. Quando fuori è ancora tutto piacevolmente addormentato e tranquillo, e lui può godersi in pace la meraviglia d’uomo che ha sposato. Sono i momenti che preferisce, quelli in cui può stringerlo sul suo petto e rimanere a guardarlo senza essere disturbato.

Si chiede, a volte è capitato, cosa abbia fatto di buono per essersi meritato Louis nella sua vita.

A vent’anni credeva di meritarsi il mondo e allo stesso tempo sentiva di non meritarselo affatto. Voleva tutto e subito, senza prendersi il tempo necessario per viversi davvero ciò che di bello gli capitava.

Il tempo – e forse la vecchiaia come direbbe Jackson – gli hanno insegnato invece che le cose e le persone hanno il bisogno e si meritano di essere amate nel modo giusto.

Per questo fa scivolare le dita sulla spalla nuda di Louis, sorridendo per la sensazione che la pelle dell’altro continua a dargli dopo tutti quegli anni. Nonostante sia come se quella ormai fosse – in un certo senso – anche la sua pelle, le farfalle nello stomaco non si sono estinte.

Anzi, Harry azzarderebbe a dire che sono triplicate dentro al suo stomaco.

È fiero di ciò che sono riusciti a costruire, negli anni. La loro famiglia si è unita più di quanto già lo fosse. In quella grande casa, adesso, ci sono anche i loro amici per festeggiare l’ennesimo Natale insieme.

Il vecchio Harry si sarebbe stancato in fretta di tutto ciò. Una volta ottenuto quello che voleva si voltava e andava oltre.

Louis e Jackson lo hanno tenuto invece al loro fianco. E lui non ha mai avuto il desiderio di andarsene. Non gli è mai capitato.

La sensazione di calma che si insinua sotto la sua pelle quando ci pensa lo riscalda e, soprattutto, lo fa innamorare di nuovo.

Non solo crescere accanto a Louis, ma anche vedere Jackson – il _loro_ bambino – crescere così bene e trasformarsi in un giovane uomo ancora lo emoziona.

Abbassa il viso per poter baciare la fronte di Louis e crede sia giunto il momento di svegliarlo.

Strofina il naso contro quello di suo marito, poi finalmente arriva a baciargli le labbra. Louis si muove piano, facendo scivolare la mano sul petto di Harry. Le ciglia sfarfallano e, piano piano, rivelano i suoi occhi azzurri ancora assonnati.

“Buongiorno” dice, sussurrando.

“Mhmh” risponde Louis, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.

Harry ormai è abituato al silenzio mattutino dell’altro. Ha bisogno di tempo per mettersi in moto, per connettere di nuovo con il mondo dopo essersi svegliato.

Harry sorride.

“Sei bellissimo” confessa Harry, accarezzandogli i capelli “E ti amo moltissimo. Ed è anche il tuo compleanno oggi, quindi cosa ne dici se ci alziamo? Facciamo colazione insieme prima che si sveglino anche tutti gli altri” propone.

Louis geme sommessamente contro al petto di Harry. Apre di nuovo gli occhi solo per poter vedere suo marito.

“Possiamo rimanere a letto?” chiede, con voce assonnata.

Harry annuisce, si piega il avanti con la testa per poterlo baciare ancora.

“Be’, certo. Potremmo. Ma in quel caso dovresti aspettare ad aprire il regalo che è in cucina, e poi io dovrei condividerti con tutti gli altri e non mi va ancora di farlo per il momento”

Louis sbuffa, tira fuori il labbro inferiore per qualche secondo, fingendosi triste.

In realtà l’uomo adora le attenzioni che Harry gli riserva ogni mattina il giorno del suo compleanno. Quella di lasciare il regalo in cucina, svegliarsi presto e fare colazione solo loro due da soli è diventata una tradizione.

E Louis ama le tradizioni.

“Va bene” concorda alla fine, sorridendo “Ma non mi hai ancora fatto gli auguri” si lamenta.

Harry ride. Gli ruba un altro bacio, e mentre accarezza la sua guancia “Auguri, amore mio” sussurra.

  
***

Hanno fatto colazione bevendo caffè caldo e mangiando quei cornetti che Harry era riuscito a preparare la sera prima, quando tutti ormai erano già a letto. C’era riuscito con l’aiuto di Jackson, anche quella era una tradizione.

Suo figlio lo aiutava ad impastare e insieme poi farcivano i cornetti e li mettevano nel forno a riposare. Louis li aveva trovati una notte del 23 dicembre di alcuni anni prima, quando Jackson aveva solo undici anni e si spostava da una parte all’altra della cucina per aiutare Harry. Li aveva osservati dalla soglia della porta per parecchi minuti, prima di sorridere e tornare a dormire. Nessuno dei due si era accorto della sua presenza, e da quel giorno ogni notte prima del suo compleanno Louis si prendeva cinque minuti per osservare di nascosto i due uomini della sua vita preparargli la colazione per il giorno dopo.

Mentre facevano colazione, avevano guardato la notte trasformarsi in giorno, parlando tra di loro dell’anno appena passato. E di ciò che avrebbero voluto fare in quello successivo.

Poi Louis aveva aperto il regalo: una collana d’argento con quattro narcisi, a rappresentare la loro famiglia. Mentre baciava Harry, Louis ha lasciato che il sorriso si bagnasse con una lacrima emozionata.

Si erano ripromessi, tempo addietro, che si sarebbero sempre fatti regali semplici, per dimostrarsi affetto senza però esagerare.

Louis aveva infranto quella promessa nel momento in cui, per il loro primo anniversario di matrimonio aveva comprato ad Harry un anello di diamanti. E poi, be’, era stato tutto in discesa.

Durante la mattinata, Jackson è stato il primo a raggiungerli. Ha baciato le guance di Louis e si è rifugiato nel suo abbraccio per molto tempo, prima che tutti gli altri ospiti si unissero a loro e sommergessero Louis con il proprio affetto.

Hanno passato la giornata seduti davanti al camino, mentre la televisione teneva loro compagnia con i vecchi film di Natale. Ogni tanto Louis buttava un occhio dall’altra parte del divano, dove Jackson teneva tra le braccia Giulia.

Importunare Zayn, a quel punto, è diventato il suo passatempo preferito.

Adesso Harry e Liam si destreggiano tra la sala e la cucina per preparare la cena della vigilia di Natale.

Jackson cerca di insegnare a Nathan come diventare imbattibile a scarabeo – usando sempre ormai quel vecchio gioco regalatogli da Harry molti anni prima – mentre Giulia tifa per il bambino, facendo imbronciare il ragazzo.

Niall intrattenie tutti con aneddoti irrilevanti sul film che stanno guardando, portando Louis ad alzare ogni volta gli occhi azzurri al cielo.

Zayn è poggiato contro il suo fianco, con le braccia incrociate al petto. Alterna lo sguardo dalla televisione a sua figlia, adesso seduta sulle gambe di Jackson.

“Lo sapevi?” chiede a Louis.

L’uomo cerca di trattenere una risata, ma sente di fallire nel momento esatto in cui le labbra si allargano mostrando i denti.

“’Fanculo, Louis. Non è divertente” brontola, facendosi ancora più stretto tra le spalle.

“Oh sì, invece. Lo è eccome”

“Quindi lo sapevi o no?” insiste, spostando di nuovo gli occhi ambra su sua figlia.

“Sì, Jackson me lo ha detto ieri, prima che arrivaste” annuisce “Ma, prima che tu te la prenda con me, credo che Harry lo sappia da almeno tre settimane”

“Cosa?” quasi urla, Zayn, scaturendo l’ilarità di Louis.

“Jax ne ha parlato con lui settimane fa, si è rivolto a me solo quando Harry ha riso nel momento in cui gli ha detto che ha paura di te” confessa.

“Fa bene ad aver paura! L’ho cresciuto come un figlio, sono lo zio migliore e come mi ripaga? Innamorandosi della mia bambina?”

Liam prende posto accanto al marito, avvolgendolo tra le braccia e fallendo anche lui nel nascondere la risata divertita.

Harry si siede sul bracciolo del divano, allungando a Louis un bicchiere di vino.

“Per fortuna abbiamo inviato le pratiche per l’adozione di Beth il mese scorso, altrimenti avremmo rischiato di diventare prima nonni che genitori per la seconda volta” commenta Harry, ridendo, in un momento di silenzio generale.

“Oh mio dio, papà!” esclama Jackson, poco distante da loro “Per favore, non dirlo mai più” continua, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. Giulia, al suo fianco, ha le guance arrossate.

“Sì, Harry” gli fa eco Zayn “Non dirlo mai più” borbotta, assottigliando lo sguardo verso l’amico.

“Sapete?” Interviene Niall, sorridendo “La nostra vita può benissimo diventare una commedia di Natale”

E alla fine, ridono tutti.

E’ vero, però, che quella che Louis aveva percepito come una tragedia – il lavorare con Harry e tutto ciò che ha comportato – alla fine si era trasformata in una commedia romantica.

E va bene così, finché sono tutti insieme.


End file.
